Legacy
by VenomSpider33
Summary: In a world where Marvel and DC have always been one, a new generation of heroes steps forward to combat the forces threatening our world. Just don't call them sidekicks. Coauthored with Batmarcus, edited by Ghost Fire 6 and Lord Zeppelin
1. Chapter 1: Independence Day

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter in a new story. Me, my coauthor Batmarcus, and our editor Ghost Fire 6 have been planning this for a long time, and the arrival of hte long awaited Young Justice: Outsiders provided the impetus for us to finally put it all together. OUr continuity is one where Marvel and DC have always been one, one where history is both similar and different to the show, in ways that are both easily visible and will be revealed later. We hope that you enjoy.**

 **Francis Barton created by myself. Nolan Stark created by Batmarcus. Carter Alenko created by Ghost Fire 6.**

 _ **Gotham City, July 4, 1200 EDT**_

It was a bright, unusually sunny day (by Gotham standards, anyway), and the people of Burton Park were going about their day and enjoying their Fourth of July. Grills were sizzling, kids were playing...and were promptly frozen by some sort of energy beam. The source of that beam? None other than Victor Fries, AKA Mister Freeze.

"Enjoying family time?" The scientist-turned-villain asked, cocking the large cold gun he carried.

"My family has other plans." Freeze fired the beam gun once again, aiming for a fleeing family...only for a small explosion to knock his gun a little to the right, causing the beam to impact and freeze the ground next to the family. Freeze looked in the direction the force had come from, seeing several small objects flying towards him. He swung his cold gun and swatted them out of the sky, but not before Freeze saw a larger object approaching out of his peripheral vision. He turned his domed head in time to see a red and black blur slam into him feet first, knocking him back and cracking his helmet.

The figure landed on the ground to reveal a young man with dark hair wearing a costume that consisted of red body armor that had a yellow R on the left side of his chest, a black cape with a yellow inside, black pants, black gloves, and a domino mask on his face. "There are better ways to help people cool off, you know." Jason Todd, the second young man to take up the name of Robin, quipped, and Freeze narrowed his eyes.

"Boy Wonder. I wondered when you were going to show up." The scientist dryly stated, and Robin smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"What can I say, Freeze? I like to make an entrance." Robin taunted. "Now can we hurry this up? I've got somewhere to be!" Freeze just smirked, his cold gun beginning to charge up.

"Children these days, always in such a rush."

"Wasn't talking to you, Fishbowl." As soon as Robin said that, Freeze noticed that something had just blocked the sun behind him, and his eyes widened as he spun around, seeing none other than Batman himself descending towards him, the gloved fist smashing through his dome.

 **Manhattan. 1205 EDT**

A man with a top half made of ice and a top half made of fire was storming down the street, shooting fire and ice at the buildings. " **I warned you all what would happen!** _All you had to do was pay me and I'd leave you alone!"_ Equinox bellowed out, firing blasts of fire and ice at approaching police cars. " _You pigs wanna get burned?_ **Then get the hell out of my way!"**

"Dude, I get Fourth of July traffic sucks, but there's no reason to get so hot and bothered about it!" A voice called out, and Equinox looked up to see a figure swinging towards him. He wore what could be best described as a jacket and pants onesie, with the jacket's main body was red and predominantly blue on the back. It had black sleeves, with attached sleeves gloves that were red at the fingers. At the center of his chest and back was a large, black, and angular spider symbol with a triangular abdomen that didn't have the pincers of the legs connected to the spider's body. His full head mask was completely red, with white eyes that seemed to narrow like a camera shutter.

Carter Alenko, or Scarlet Spider to the people of New York, fired a webline that pulled him down to Equinox, punching the villain in the jaw. He didn't immediately go down, instead firing a stream of fire at Scarlet Spider, which he backflipped away from, landed on a lamp post, and leapt back at him, landing another punch. " _Piss off, bug boy!"_ Equinox growed out, sending a series of ice spikes at Scarlet Spider. He quickly webbed a manhole cover and pulled it towards him, blocking the spikes, before tossing it at the hot/cold metahuman, knocking him towards a car.

" **Why you little-"** Equinox started to growl out, before a small, beeping red ball hit the ground next to him. " _What the-?"_ Before Equinox could ponder it any further, the ball exploded into webbing that covered Equinox and a small area, causing him to stick to the car. " _The hell is this stuff?!_ **Why can't I burn it?"**

"Cause it's thermoreactive, dingus." A new voice said, and Equinox looked up to see a man in a skin tight red and blue costume with a large white spider on the chest crouching on a lamppost. "Y'know, cools down when it gets hot, heats up when cold? As in, 'ideal to hold you?'" Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, explained, before he pointed to a spot right in front of Equinox. "But uh, you might have bigger things to worry about…" Equinox's eyes widened, and he looked just in time to see Scarlet Spider's fist slamming into his face, knocking him out.

"And just like that, you're out cold." Scarlet Spider quipped, and Spider-Man just sighed as he flipped off of the lamppost.

"I told you, you've gotta work on your banter. It's what trips them up!" He said as he finished webbing up Equinox.

"You didn't like the 'hot/cold' two parter?" Scarlet Spider asked, as Spider-Man finished the webbing up.

"I mean, it's fine if you're Superman or something, but my bad guys have come to expect a certain quality of quips." Spider-Man lectured, and Scarlet SPider sighed.

"Yeah yeah you're funny. Look, can we just get to the part where we leave a note or something? We gotta get going! Today's the day!"

 **Star City, 9:15 PDT**

Cameron Mahkent Jr, AKA Icicle Jr, leapt into the middle of Weisinger Bridge, creating an ice ramp that caused several car to flip over. "Oh sweet, I got an SUV! Bonus points!" The teenaged supervillain cheered, only for several green and red arrows to impact his ice ramp and his ice-enforced shoulder, before detonating. When the smoke cleared, he looked up to see Green Arrow and Speedy on the bridge, aiming their arrows at him. "Finally! I was wondering how long it would take to get a little attention around here!" He created a shell of ice around his arms, and began throwing shards of ice at the two.

"Junior's doing all this for attention?!" Speedy asked, as they fired arrows at the spikes. However, they didn't get all of them, and were forced to dodge the spikes by running down the large cable of the suspension bridge. "This had better not make us late!" Speedy warned, as the archers began firing arrows at Junior. Junior threw another ice barrage at them but Speedy leapt over them, firing an arrow with a blunt head that hit Junior square in the face, knocking him out.

"Wow, kid's got a glass jaw. Guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree." Arrow remarked as Speedy landed next to him.

"Funny. Can we go? I am NOT being late today!"

 **San Francisco, 9:20 PDT**

Golden Gate Park had been enjoying a relatively peaceful, if not packed, morning. That was until Donnie Gill AKA Blizzard came along and ruined it all. He began to blast at people and the responding police officers before creating a blizzard throughout the whole park with himself at the center of it all.

"What's the matter? Didn't pack your cold gear?" He asked blasting at the police only for a large piece of metal to block it.

"Okay there's a lot to unpack there, first was that supposed to be a quip? Or were you just asking a question?" A teenage, heavily filtered voice asked, as Blizzard looked up.

He found a teen in a predominately black armor, with red on the sides of his torso. It had gold accents along the suit and a gold faceplate. It also had more Red accents along the suit. In the center of his chest was a Hexagonal arc reactor that glowed bright white as did the eyes.

"Second, if that was a quip, it was a terrible one! I mean,, at least Spider-Man's quips are occasionally funny." Nolan Stark AKA Iron Knight said dodging the blasts of ice as he flew around Blizzard, blasting more ice away with repulsor beams.

"Finally do you just enjoy ruining peoples days? Like is it fun for you?" He asked unleashing a blast that took Blizzard off his feet hard. The man rolled to his feet and tried to blast him again.

"Aw Iron Man sent his brat! He too scared to face me himself?"

"Nah he just needed a second. Wish he would speed things up though!" Iron Knight sighed.

"Hey in my defense, you try targeting the circuits that amplify his powers!" Iron Man said flying in his red and gold armor with a triangular arc reactor in the chest and unleashing a few smaller targeted blasts, hitting Blizzard's costume. Blizzard was shocked as the snow in the air vanished.

"You bastard!" He said unleashing a blast at Iron Man who unleashed a shield that reflected the blast and froze Blizzard solid.

"Looks like we put him on ice." Iron Man said.

"I could have done it faster. Also seriously? Sometimes you're worse than Spider-Man. Now can we hurry up please! Today's the Day!"

 **Pearl Harbor, 06:02 HST**

The historic sight was frozen solid. On one of the ships that remained three people were battling. Aquaman dressed in his classic Orange and Green suit avoided one of Killer Frost's blasts.

Jumping down a few levels he rean at her only to be frozen from the neck down. Before he could break free a dark skinned Atlantean leap over him flipping forward and continuing the charge.

Breaking free with a smile Aquaman spoke; "You can't tell me you aren't excited." He said casually as they both avoided more of Frosts attacks.

"Right now my king, I am more focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad said jumping into the air as Frost aimed a blast at him. He blocked the hit using his water-bearers causing them to freeze into a solid block of ice on his hands.

Landing on his feet in front of her he swung upwards with the block of ice smacking Killer Frost in the face, shattering the ice and knocking her out cold all at once. As he put his water-bearers away he looked to a still smiling Aquaman.

"Well?" The man asked, and Aqualad couldn't help it as he smiled as well.

"Yes, I am excited after all today's the day." Aqualad said.

 **Central City, 11:02 CDT**

Captain Cold stood outside a jewellery store a bag full of diamonds in one hand his cold gun in the other. He was surrounded by two blurs, one red and the other yellow. The Flash and his sidekick Wally West AKA Kid Flash.

Cold tried to blast them each, but he might as well have tried punching them for all the good it was doing at the moment.

"Stealing ice? Really isn't that a bit cliche? Even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Kid Flash said frustrated as he pulled down his goggles and charged in Cold turned and managed to fire off a blast at him which he narrowly avoided only a part of his right shoulder icing over as he snatched the gun away.

Cold growled, but before he could speak Flash ran in punching him in the face and knocking him out.

"Calm down Kid." Flash said cuffing Cold.

"Oh no! You'll chat it up with cops, bystanders with cold even! No! No way! Today's the day!" He said excited.

 **Boston, 12:22 EDT**

A man in a sophisticated suit of white armor, with a large cannon in place of his right arm, spun around, firing a white beam from his weapon. "Hold still, dammit!" Mark Higgins, aka Tundra, bellowed out as his beam froze the wall of the museum as he tried hitting his targets. Those targets? Hawkeye, wearing his trademark purple costume, and a young man wearing a predominately black suit with a large downwards purple arrow on his chest, with smaller purple arrow designs along his arms and legs, and a face mask with red eyes that left his blonde hair out.

"We're going to be late!" Francis Barton, aka Trickshot, warmed as he fired an arrow at Tundra, who just blasted it out of the air.

"We're not going to be late!" Hawkeye and Trickshot continued firing explosive arrows, but Tundra's armor was built to withstand the explosive arrows.

"Quit yer yammerin' and hold still so I can kill you!" Tundra began firing in bursts, but Trickshot dodged the blast and fired an arrow, hitting an exposed tube that connected Tundra's gun to his armor. The coolant sprayed everywhere, blinding Tundra enough for Hawkeye to fire a disruptor arrow that connected, causing his armor to begin to short out. Taking advantage and without exchanging a word, the father/son team rushed the villain, delivering a series of blows that staggered the villain until they delivered a strike to his head, knocking him out.

"This idiot never learns." Hawkeye remarked, nudging the ice-villains head with his foot, only for Trickshot to grab him and start dragging him out of the museum. "Hey! Easy there, kid."

"C'mon, dad! I am not being late so you can show off the boomerang arrow again!" Trickshot said, as they exited the museum and approached Hawkeye's parked sky cycle.

"Hey, don't knock the boomerang arrow-"

"-til you've tried it. Yeah, I know. Now hurry up!"

 **Washington DC, 1400 EDT**

"Aaaaand first!" Scarlet Spider remarked, as he and Spider-Man each landed on a nearby lamppost.

"More like second." A voice called, and the two Spiders looked to see Robin and Batman stepping out of the shadows. "Spider-Man. Scarlet Spider." Batman flatly stated with a nod, which, in Batman language, translated to a warm welcome.

"How...how long were you standing there?" Spider-Man asked as they jumped on the ground. "Seriously, were you just waiting for us to show up?" Scarlet Spider ignored his mentor and walked up to Robin.

"Bug Boy!"

"Bird boy!" They greeted each other, exchanging a fist bump and a shoulder clap. "So, how long were you standing there?" Scarlet Spider asked his best friend.

"About ten minutes. You know how he is. Always gotta be dramatic." Robin answered, and they heard the familiar hum of jet boots as Iron Man and Iron Knight landed next to them.

"Told you we should've left earlier. But no, you just had to clean your armor." Iron Knight lecutred his father.

"Billionaire philanthropist 101: always look good." Iron Man justified, before turning to the other two mentors. "Gentleman."

"I'm sure Tony just had to dye his beard. Can't let anyone see those grey hairs." The voice of Green Arrow said as he and Speedy arrived.

"Please, Arrow. If anything, he'll just bring out a fancy new suit of armor to distract us and compare himself to 'fine wine'." Aquaman added in as he and Aqualad arrived on the scene.

"Oh come on!" Trickshot's voice cried out, and they all looked up to see Hawkeye and Trickshot descending down on the skycycle. "I told you we should've taken the Zeta Tube!"

"Geez, sorry if I wanted to take the scenic route. Spend some time with my son on the big day." Hawkeye responded, as he set down on the ground. "Sheesh, kids today…"

"Hey guys. What's up, Speedy?" Trickshot greeted, fist bumping his fellow archer as he joined the other sidekicks. "So, been a while since we've all been together. All we need now is-"

"Oh come on!" A familiar voice called out, and they all looked to see Flash and Kid Flash arriving. "I knew it! Fastest people alive, and we're still somehow the last ones here!"

"Calm down, Kid. We made it, didn't we?" Flash reassured as they walked up to others. The heroes all stood behind their sidekicks, as they all looked at the structure ahead of them.

"Today is the day." Batman said. "Welcome...to the Hall of Justice."

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman added as they all began to make their way in and people began to snap picture they could hear comments from all sides.

"Is that Batman? I've never seen him in broad daylight?"

"Look it's Iron Man and Iron Knight, wonder how much those suits run them?"

"Didn't Scarlet Spider use to have a hoodie or something?"

"Oh! It's Flash and Speedy!"

"No, Speedy is Hawkeye's Sidekick."

"No, that's Trickshot. Speedy's with Green Arrow."

"Really? Then that name makes no sense."

Roy let out a slight sigh but still seemed happy even as Iron Knight spoke up; "See, I told you that you should have picked a better name than Speedy."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way!" Speedy said confidently.

"You know it just occurred to me, have all the sidekicks ever all been in the same place at the same time?" Robin asked, but Roy just looked at him.

"Don't call us sidekicks! Not anymore not after today." Speedy said, looking more determined than they'd ever seen him.

"Alright, sheesh calm down, drama king." Trickshot said casually.

They entered the hall and all had to pause at the sight of nine gigantic bronze status of the Justice Leagues founders: Superman, Iron Man, Batman, Captain America, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel (back when she still went by Miss Marvel), Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Thor.

"Wow! That's just a little overwhelming." Kid Flash remarked.

"And just the slightest bit of an ego trip on my dads part, I bet." Iron Knight added

"Just think, someday soon, it'll be our statues up there." Trickshot remarked, as they approached a door that said 'League Members only', and the scanners activated.

" **Recognize: Batman, 02; Iron Man; 03; Flash, 08; Aquaman, 10; Green Arrow, 11; Hawkeye, 13; Spider-Man, 23; Trickshot, B-02; Iron Knight, B-03; Speedy, B-04; Aqualad, B-05; Kid Flash, B-06; Robin, B-07; Scarlet Spider, B-08."** The Computer announced, and the door opened. They stepped through it, being greeted with the sight of Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel, her arms folded behind her back.

"Robin, Scarlet Spider, Iron Knight, Speedy, Aqualad, Trickshot, Kid Flash. You're all here because you've proved you've got what it takes." She explained, and Martian Manhunter retrieved a tray full of cards. "As full reserve members, you will have access to our gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library. Trust me, Hawkwoman runs one hell of a book club." The half-Kree captain explained, and the sidekicks all grinned as they took the cards.

"Hell yeah!" Scarlet Spider remarked, and they all plopped down on chairs. Meanwhile, while Captain Marvel was giving her tour, Batman was meeting with the mentors.

"Mister Freeze, Captain Cold, Tundra, Equinox, Blizzard, Killer Frost, and Icicle Jr. All ice based villains launching attacks within twenty minutes of each other. All of them arrested with relatively little resistance." Batman explained.

"What're you thinking, Bats?" Hawkeye asked, the others all listening intently. They'd all worked with Batman enough times to know when he had a hunch.

"One is a bad joke. Two is happenstance. Three is a coincidence. But seven? There's something bigger at play here." Batman stated, and Iron Man nodded.

"I agree. Once Gill gets to the Vault, you and me should-"

"That's it?" Speedy's voice cut through the air like a knife. "After all we've done, all we've been through, and you give us some crappy plastic card and make us 'reserve' members? You mean where you jump the jokes like Living Lightning?" He angrily asked.

"Easy there, Speedy. Not everyone gets this far." Hawkeye said, and Roy gestured to the reporters and tourists snapping pictures from the observation room. "Uhhh…"

"Roy, you need to calm down." Green Arrow pleaded, stepping forward.

"What I need is some damn respect!" Speedy shot back, and turned to his fellow sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like...sidekicks!"

"Uh, yeah?" Scarlet Spider piped up. "I mean...I'm still trying to learn the ropes. Aren't sidekicks supposed to have a whole Luke/Yoda thing going on?"

"You're seriously playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be THE day! The day we started to become full fledged members of the League!"

"Well, yeah. Isn't step one a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash asked, and Speedy scoffed.

"Please. While the Hall used to be their headquarters, it's just a glorified tourist trap now, a pitstop to catch Zeta Beams! No, I want a tour of the REAL headquarters!"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, and the mentor's eyes widened as Roy sneered.

"I'm talking about the League's real headquarters! An orbiting space station called the Watchtower" Speedy shouted, and the sidekick's eyes widened as the mentor's all turned to glare at Green Arrow.

"I know, but the kid was so excited! I didn't see the harm!" He explained, but Batman just folded his arms, causing him to gulp.

"Not cool, man." Spider-Man stated.

"Thank god those windows are soundproof…" Flash muttered, as Aquaman stepped forward.

"You are not helping your cause here, son." The King of Atlantis warned. "Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" He shouted, glaring at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner, but I guess not."

"Roy, I-"

"Shove it, Oliver. I'm done being jerked around." Roy stated, removing his cap and storming to the entrance, throwing it on the ground. "If you won't take me seriously, I'll prove it on my own. As for the rest of you, well maybe they're right you aren't ready."

"Says the eighteen year old man throwing a hissy fit and storming out like an angry child!" Trickshot shouted after him Roy stopped spinning on his heel and coming back so he was right in the other archers face.

"What was that?" He challenged.

"Did you go deaf in the last few seconds? I said you say we aren't ready, but you're storming off like a kid who just got told he can't play with his toys! You want them to take you seriously, and this is how you react when you don't get your way!?"

"They talked us up, made us think that they thought we were ready! Instead, they're treating us like a bunch of kids!"

"I get that you aren't happy, the rest of us aren't exactly thrilled either, but you don't see us, pissing and moaning about it! You're older than the rest of us, and yet you seem to be the only one who doesn't realize sometimes, things don't go the way you expected them to! If you can't deal with that then maybe you need a new line of work!" Trickshot said not backing down an inch.

Roy growled in frustration and anger, and for a moment Hawkeye was ready to move convinced the older boy was going to throw a punch, but instead he backed off shaking his head.

"You just don't get it." He growled before storming off again.

As they all watched him leave the alarm went off and Superman appeared on the large screen; "Superman to Justice League there's been an explosion at project CADMUS it's on fire."

"Hmm, I've had a few suspicions about Cadmus, this might be the perfect opportunity to…" Batman began before another screen came to life and Doctor Strange appeared;

"Strange to Justice League. Wotan is using a page of the Darkhold to create a crack in the Limbo dimension, letting in demons. Requesting full League response before this gets too out of hand!"

"Superman?" Batman questioned.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman said.

"Then it looks like Cadmus will have to wait another day." Iron Man sighed as Batman nodded pressing a button on the consol.

"All Leaguers rendezvous at Doctor Strange's cordance. Batman out." He said as the sidekicks all approached from behind ready to go.

"Stay put." Batman said simply.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked seeming almost offended.

"This is a League mission you all aren't trained to…" Flash began.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demanded.

"He means you aren't trained to be a part of this team." Spider-Man interjected. "Look, I get it, I really do. But I've been doing this since I was your age, and I lost track of the amount of times I got messed up because I wasn't ready. We're just trying to make sure that you don't get too ahead of yourselves."

"You guys are going to have plenty of chances to prove yourselves in the future.." Iron Man added.

"However, for now as I said stay put." Batman finished with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Sorry, but we have to go and deal with this, we can talk later." Hawkeye muttered to Trickshot before he and the others all headed out through the Zeta Tubes, Scarlet Spider just barely caught Green Arrow mutter.

"Aren't you glad you didn't bring you know who?" to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." He muttered back. Before he could ask, they vanished through the Zeta Tubes, leaving a room full of brooding sidekicks.

"...y'know, Roy's got a bit of a point." Iron Knight said. "I mean, how are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?" He asked his face plate coming up to show a teen with dark red hair, lite skin and blue eyes

"My mentor, my King…I thought he trusted me." Aqualad lamented.

"They didn't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret headquarters floating in space, that none of us knew anything about!" Kid Flash piped up.

"They filled our heads with...with all these big hopes and dreams. And they were going to just leave us like this, for who knows how long." Robin said.

"What else aren't they telling us…" Scarlet Spider muttered, and Trickshot looked at the computer terminal.

"Yeah...hey, what was it that Supes mentioned? Something about a fire?"

"Cadmus. It's a...lab, I think. I've seen Batman researching it a few times in the cave. I dunno what it is, though." Robin answered, and Trickshot went over to the console.

"Nolan, can you like...hack this, or something?" Trickshot asked, and Knight approached the console.

"The Justice League database is one of the most secure networks on the planet. It's got cybersecurity that makes the Pentagon look like a library computer. The firewalls are practically impossible to crack." He said as he began typing on the computer. "I can't quite hack it, but…"

" **Welcome, Captain Rogers."** The computer announced.

"I know the right passwords. It's 'password1' in case you were wondering."

"I'm just amazed he knows how to put in a password at all." Trickshot said, as he began accessing Batman's investigation files, pulling up Project Cadmus's files as the others came close.

"A genetics research firm, located here in DC. Not much more here than that…" Kid Flash read.

"But if Batman's suspicious, it's gotta be for a good reason." Robin finished. "Fire broke out less than half an hour ago. Fire crews are already responding, but they could need some help."

"Seems pretty simple to me. Solve the League's case before they do, prove ourselves, and we're chilling in space with Captain America by tomorrow." Scarlet Spider suggested, and they all turned to Kaldur.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked.

"Either all of us do this, or we don't do it at all." Trickshot said, and Kaldur seemed to think on it.

"I will not lie, my friends. Part of me is wondering if our teachers do have a point. Perhaps we are truly not yet ready…" But then he looked up with determination. "But the part does not see any other option. We must prove ourselves to be ready. If not for them, then for us. Let's move."

 **Project CADMUS Labs, 1420 EDT**

Sure enough, the fire was mostly under control, the firefighters doing their best to keep it under control when Kid Flash showed up. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"We've got most of the scientists out, but we can't get to the top floor!" The firefighter responded.

"Leave that to us!" Iron Knight instructed as he flew over them, circling the building and scanning it. "I've got...one, two...five scientists left on the top floor."

"On it." Scarlet Spider stated, climbing up to the top floor. He grabbed one scientist under his arm, and the other grabbed onto his neck. As he swung down, Kid Flash ran up the side of the building and grabbed one, careful to maintain velocity so he didn't become a smear on the payment. Trickshot fired a trick arrow that exploded into a trampoline, allowing the others to jump down as Robin disconnected the firehose, allowing Aqualad to use his water bearers to direct the water onto the top floor.

"Fire suppressed. I'm not reading anyone else, but the smoke could be messing with my sensors." Iron Knight called down. "You guys make sure everyone's ok. I'll do a sweep of the floor, make sure we didn't miss anyone." Aqualad nodded at him, as the teenage supergenius flew into the burned top floor. After doing a quick scan of the room to make sure the structural integrity would hold, he set down, and looked around the room.

"Anyone here?" He called out over his armor's speakers, as he began to look around these works. "These scorch marks...is that accelerant?" Knight muttered to himself, but before he could run a scan, he heard the elevator ding. He looked to see the elevator's door shutting, only getting a glimpse of something that seemed...more than human.

"Uh oh…"

Aqualad and the others were on the ground, making sure the firefighters and paramedics had everything under control, when Iron Knight called down from the window. "Guys, get up here! Pretty sure I found...well I found a something." He said sounding confused.

"Sure that's not cryptic at all." Robin sighed shooting his grapple up to the window and grabbing Kid Flash San Scarlet Spider shot a web line, Trickshot used a grapple arrow, and Aqualad borrowed the water from before to give himself a boost.

When they arrived they found Iron Knight Scanning the elevator. Computers around him were shuffling through files of their own accord.

"So where's this something?" Jason asked.

"About twenty or so floors down." Iron Knight said, and the others all exchanged a glance.

"Uh, you getting enough air in there, Stark? The building's only two floors." Wally said.

"No, it just looks like it's only two floors. This model is a high speed express elevator, something you don't need for a two story building. Meaning…" he paused, allowing Aqualad and Scarlet Spider to pull the doors open and revealing a long wide tunnel; "There's way more floors than we think." Trickshot sighed, looking down.

"Y'know, am I the only one who expected to find the doomsday weapon just lying in plain sight?" He asked.

"Since when is it ever that simple?" Robin asked, and he shrugged.

"I know, but it'd be nice."

"Just how far does that thing go down for?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"No idea. Can't find anything about it on the computers, though." Knight answered. "Makes sense. If...whoever is using this place as a front, it stands to reason that they'd want to keep any info relating to what they're really up to off of the computers."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked. "We came here to investigate, so let's investigate."

"Read my mind." Robin said, pulling out his grappling gun as Trickshot readied his grappling arrows. They fired them at the ceiling, and began to descend. Scarlet Spider began to descend on a webline, Iron Knight used his bootjets to descend, and Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the grapple wires, sliding down. And so descended, going down five, ten, over twenty floors, until Trickshot and Robin's grapple lines ran out at level 26.

"End of the line." Trickshot remarked, and looked down at the seemingly bottomless chasm below them. "Just how far does this thing go?"

"Scans are showing about 26 more." Iron Knight said. "I dunno about you guys, but I am getting way too many horror movie vibes to suggest splitting up."

"Agreed. For now, until we can more of an understanding of what is going on, we stay together." Aqualad suggested, and Iron Knight nodded as he began to hack into the door. After a minute, the door's opened, revealing a hallway. "Gentlemen, welcome to Project Cadmus.

"Whoa…" Scarlet Spider gasped out.

"How could someone make something like this without the League noticing?" Trickshot asked.

"Someone with a lot of resources." Iron Knight stated, looking around. "These walls...I'm picking up traces of organic matter. It's some sort of biotech."

"This is crazy…" Robin remarked, as Kid Flash put on his goggles.

"Give me a few so I can scope I'll be back." He said, and ran off despite Kaldur's pleas. He didn't get far, though, as he rounded the corner and was greeted with the sight of some sort of large, mutated elephant stomping towards him. "Holy-" Before one of them could crush him, a webline snagged his back, and pulled him back to the dumbstruck others.

"What-"

"The-"

"-hell?!" Trickshot, Aqualad, and Robin all asked in unison, as their jaws dropped at the sight of the mutate elephants.

"Nope, nothing strange going on here…" Iron Knight muttered out, none of them noticing as small, grey, gremlin like creature looked at them, it's horns glowing red.

Elsewhere in the facility, an older man wearing glasses with a brown ponytail was experimenting on some unknown substance only marked 'Blockbuster.' He was examining its effect on some cells.

"Doctor Desmond?" When a voice drew his attention. It belonged to a man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a golden helmet, golden shoulder pads, and golden wrist pads. Doctor Desmond sighed, looking away from his microscope.

"Tell me Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" Desmond lectured.

"Figured it was important. One of the G-Gnomes on sublevel-26 reports six intruders." Jim Harper, AKA Guardian, reported, and Desmond sighed.

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" He asked, hid voice dripping with irritation.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then the G-Gnome was mistaken. Whatever might occur upstairs, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in DC."

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian responded, and Desmond sighed.

"Fine, take a squad and investigate. Just don't disturb me again unless you have something." He instructed, and Guardian nodded.

"Might I recommend that Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind?" A new voice suggested, and they both looked to see a man who could only be described as a demonic goat entering the room. "There could be danger, and the Gnomes are still quite fragile."

"Doc's got a point. Little guy would only get in my way." Guardian protested.

"No. The benefits of instant telepathic communications far outweigh any other concern." Desmond stated, as the horns of the Gnome on his desk began to glow, before Guardian's Gnome began to glow as well.

"I need my G-Gnome with me at all times…" He robotically recited, before leaving the room as Desmond went back to work.

Meanwhile, the sidekicks were making their way through the facility, with Knight hacking a door. "And there...we...go." He said as the door opened, and their jaws dropped as they were greeted with the sight of a room full of some sort of mutated insects in jars, all of them seeming to generate electricity.

"I was just wondering how they managed to hide something like this." Kid Flash stated. "They generate their own power, which lets them stay off the grid."

"Whole place must be devoted to growing these things." Trickshot stated

"It even ties in to the name. In the Greek myths, Cadmus created life by sowing the earth with dragon's teeth." Aqualad remarked.

"Must have been some messed up dragon…" Scarlet Spider joked, tapping one of the jars.

"And just think, this is all on one floor. Makes you wonder what's in the rest of this place." Robin asked, as Knight went to a nearby console. He was silent for a moment, before the screen sprung to life.

"Alright, let's get some answers." He said, sorting through data. "Says here these things are called 'Genomorphs.' Catchy name."

"Whoa, am I reading this right?" Kid Flash asked, reading over his shoulder."Telepathy, superstrength, telepathy, razor claws, bioelectricity...these things are living weapons!"

"And nothing needs weapons quite like an army does." Robin grimly stated.

"The question is...an army for who? And for what purpose?" Aqualad asked, a question that seemed to drop the temperature in the room, until Iron Knight found something.

"Oh, now this is interesting." He stated. "I've got two files here, one labelled 'Project KR' and one marked 'Project XI.'"

"Any idea what those are?" Trickshot asked.

"Nope. They're triple encrypted. And, in my experience, harmless things are typically not encrypted." Knight explained. "Rob, you get it?"

"Got it." Robin sayed, a holographic display of the floor map appearing on his gauntlet, with two red dots. "Let's see, XI's here on this floor, but KR's a few levels down. If we split up, we can-"

"FREEZE!" Guardian's voice said, cutting him off mid-sentence as he entered the room, fanked by several humanoid creatures that rese. "Stop right there, and-wait, Trickshot? Robin? What are you all doing here?"

"Could ask the same of you, Guardian." Kid Flash asked.

"I'm the head of security, therefore I belong here. Unless I missed some employment paperwork, you six are all trespassing." The security chief accused. "Now, why don't you come with me, and we'll call the League. Get this all sorted out."

"Oh sure, and you can explain to them how you're growing weapons down here." Trickshot stated, and Guardian looked confused.

"Weapons? What are you…?" The horns of the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder began to glow, and his face scrunched up in pain.

"My head…" He groaned out, but after about a second, he looked at them, full of anger. "Take them down!" He ordered, and the G-Elves flanking him charged at them. Robin threw down a smoke bomb, and that's when the fun started.

Iron Knight immediately began firing his repulsors, hitting two of them, but another snuck up behind him. It would've jumped on his back, had it not been for Scarlet Spider firing a web line and using it to swing the G-Elf into another one. Trickshot fired his arrows while Robin threw his shurikens, while Kid Flash was doging slashes from an Elf. Aqualad had created water maces and was smashing elves as they charged at him, only to be slammed into by Guardian. He quickly recovered, dodging and countering a series of punches from Guardian, before Kid Flash slammed into him at high speed, knocking the older man back.

"There's too many of them!" The teenage speedster called out.

"No really hadn't noticed." The armored teen said sarcastically as a two compartments opened wide and dispensed flashbangs as Robin threw down smoke grenades.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Robin called out as they all scattered for the nearest door. Managing to get through they shut it.

"Okay, we need to…" Iron knight started after welding the door shut, but he stopped when he turned and saw they were surrounded by more Genomorphs.

"It's never just easy is it?" Scarlet Spider asked as they began to battle through them again.

"No, what would be the fun in that?" Trickshot asked.

As they fought the group was beginning to seperate, and this wasn't helped by the sudden unwelcome appearance of what they could only call…

"A Genomorph Basilisk!? Seriously!? Who could possibly want that!?" Kid FLash shouted as they all ran for it with the beast chasing them. As they ran or in Iron Knights case flew down the halls doing all they could to slow their pursuers.

There was a split in the hallway, Aqualad, Iron Knight, and Kid Flash went right, going back the way they had originally came, while Scarlet Spider, Robin, and Trickshot went left. Neither team was thrilled by this, but they really had no other options.

The Genomorphs were right on Team Aqualad's heels as they ran into the elevator, the door shutting just in time for them to hear the creatures scratching on the door. "Holy crap…" Kid Flash panted out.

"Is everyone alright?" Aqualad asked.

"Nothing that can't be buffed out." Iron Knight remarked.

"Kid?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just...y'know. Still trying to process all this." The speedster stated, and that's when he noticed the floor counter on the elevator. "Wait, why are we going down?"

"Because Project KR is on sublevel 52." Iron Knight answered. "We came here to investigate, and so I'm taking us to where there's something to investigate. Robin's more than likely doing the same, taking his group to whatever Project XI is."

"This is out of control. Perhaps..." Aqualad lamented, pacing the elevator. "Perhaps we should contact the League?"

"So that whoever's running this can just pack up and run away before we get here?" Iron Knight remarked, but before the other two could respond,they arrived on Sublevel 52 and the doors opened, revealing a hallway covered in some sort of red substance.

"I uh...I don't think they can just pack this up." Kid Flash stated, looking around.

"These walls...it's some kind of biotech." Stark stated, scanning the material lining the hallway, before turning back to Kaldur and Wally. "Well, we're already here…" Aqualad just sighed.

"Very well. Be on your guard." The Atlantean instructed, and they began moving down the hallway. Eventually, they came to a fork in the hallway, with two tunnels that seemed to stretch on.

"Man, what is it with this place and split hallway…?" Iron Knight remarked, while Kid put his hands on his hips.

"Let's see, creepy hallway number one, or creepy hallway jumber two…I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting some good vibes from number two."

"We could always flip a coin?" Aqualad suggested, and Iron Knight folded his arms.

"As long as we don't split up again. The horror movie vibes here are just-"

"Hold!" A new voice called out, and they looked to see a humanoid genomorph approaching them from one of the hallways. His horns glowed red as he began levitating several nearby canisters, throwing them at the three teens.

"Looks like number one!" Kid Flash called out, and Iron Man fired his repulsors at the creature. It blocked them with a canister, but it was sufficient enough to allow them to escape down the other hallway. The Genomorph watched them flee, almost seeming to smile… before the elevator doors opened, revealing Guardian and a squad of G-Elves.

"Dubbilex, which way did they go?" Guardian asked, and Dubbilex pointed the direction the sidekicks had fled in.

"That way! Towards Project KR!"

Sure enough, in front of a large door marked "Kr", an African American woman in a lab coat was coming out of the door, when Kid Flash zoomed around the corner. "Heysorryscuseme!" He said at superspeed, zooming past her so fast it knocked her down as he ran into the room as it started to close. "Guys, come on!" He called out Before the scientist could process it, Aqualad and Iron Knight came around the corner as well, blowing past her into the Kr room just as it shut. Aqualad spun around just as it closed. "Knight!"

"On it!" Knight replied, already hacking the door so that it locked, and then disabling the controls. "There. We should be safe now."

"You mean trapped." Aqualad corrected. "They cannot get to us, but we cannot get out."

"If you want to look at it as glass half empty, yeah. I choose to see it as we're not being ripped apart by genetically altered hellmonsters." Knight replied. "KF, you got any ideas on how to-" He started to ask as they turned to Kid Flash, but they saw he was staring at something, slack jawed. "Kid? You ok?" The red haired speedster said nothing, only pointing. The other two looked to what he was pointing out, and Aqualad's jaw dropped as Iron Knight's faceplate lifted, just to be sure he was really seeing what he was seeing…

Suspended in a pog, surrounded by three G-Gnomes in tubes, sat what appeared to be a teenage boy around 26, with black hair and fair skin wearing a white full bodysuit with a large red S in a red pentagon. What struck them, however, is just who it resembled…

"Is that...Superman?" Kid Flash asked, full of shock.

"It...it can't be. He looks no older than us…" Aqualad muttered out.

"Big K, little r...that's the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash muttered out in disbelief. "Is...is he a clone, or…?"

"Knight, can you-?"

"Already hacking it." Nolan finished for Kaldur, having plugged his armor into one of the computer terminals. "Alright, I got something." He said, his faceplate shutting as it began displaying information. "Someone get Wally a prize. This is a clone, grown from Superman's genetic material."

"Who is capable of doing something like this?" Aqualad asked, as Iron Knight continued to sort through the data.

"Doesn't say. All it says is that he was force grown in...damn, sixteen weeks." Knight recited.

"The scientists here nicknamed it...him…'Superboy.' See that jumpsuit? It's not just a fashion statement. It's constantly absorbing solar radiation, and those little creatures...the G-Gnomes...they're constantly feeding him information via telepathy. But why was he created in the first place…?"

"Is it not obvious?" Aqualad asked. "He was created to be a weapon. One no doubt built to be used against Superman and the League."

"Whoa…" That was all Kid Flash could think to say. "We...we can't just leave him here."

"Agreed. Just gotta get in here a little more, and-" Before Iron Knight, could finish, the pod began to open.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Kid Flash cheered, but Knight wasn't so ecstatic.

"That...that wasn't me. I don't know how it-" Before he could finish, the horns of the G-Gnomes in the pod began to glow, and Superboy's eyes snapped open. "Whoa!"

"Easy, friend. We are not here to hurt you." Aqualad calmly stated. "I am Aqualad. This is Iron Knight, and Kid Flash. We are here to-" Before Kaldur could finish, Superboy sneered, and charged them.

Back on sublevel 26, as the others went back into the elevator, Team Robin had gone down the other direction, and the G-Basilisk went after them. "God, I hate snakes!" Trickshot yelled out, firing an explosive arrow at the serpent that exploded harmlessly against its hide. It charged at them, as Scarlet Spider leapt on top of it, firing weblines on either side of its mouth.

"Alright, big fella, why don't we just OH GOD!" Before he could finish his joke, the snake started bucking wildly, trying to get the teenage arachnid off of him. "Guys! Little help please!"

"Hide's too thick for explosives!" Trickshot called out, as Robin looked at the arrow quiver on his back.

"Got anything for the cold blooded in there?" Robin asked, and Trickshot nodded as he pressed a combination of buttons on his bow, and his quiver began shifting through trick arrowheads. Without another word, he retrieved an arrow with a glowing blue tip, nocking it and letting it loose at the Basilisk. It impacted and a small layer of ice formed, and the sudden cold caused the giant lizard to slow down, allowing Robin to throw a few exploding shuriken into it's open mouth. Once they exploded, the Basilisk collapsed, and Scarlet Spider tumbled off.

"What kind nightmare factory is this place?" He groaned out, as Trickshot and Robin helped him up.

"Hey, beats a boring old 4th of July barbecue, doesn't it?" Robin remarked, and Trickshot looked up to see genomorphs heading towards them.

"Oh for the love of...less talking, more running!" He said, firing more arrows as they began to run again. Robin pulled up his holomap, quickly reading it as they ran.

"Project XI's just around this corner! Come on!" He instructed, and they quickly ran around the corner, and Scarlet Spider spotted a door marked 'XI.'

"There it is!" Scarlet Spider said, preparing to punch down the door, when Robin held up his hand.

"Not as good as Knight or Nightwing, but I can do the basics." Robin said, beginning to hack in as Trickshot took guard, keeping his bow pointed at the hallway.

"Can't you like, execute a virus or bypass something?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"I-that's not how hacking works! Just watch the door!" The Boy Wonder instructed, and the door opened not even a minute later. "Alright, get in!" And so they did, the door shutting just as the genomorphs rounded the corner.

"Lock it lock it lock it!" Trickshot called out, and Robin hacked the door to lock. "God, I hate this place…"

"Uh, I think you're about to hate it even more…" Scarlet Spider muttered out, pointing to something, the other two's eyes widened as they processed it.

What they were looking at was a girl, probably around their age, suspended in liquid within a large glass tube marked 'X-23'. She had dark black hair, closed eyes, and was wearing a tight silver bodysuit with tubes sticking out if it, and Carter noticed an even smaller version of the monsters from before in a small glass dome just above the tank. "What the fuck is this…" Scarlet Spider mumbled.

"Is it just me, or does she somehow look…familiar." Trickshot said.

"Francis, I think you'd remember meeting someone like this." Carter said, though now that he looked closely at her , he noticed that she did in fact look familiar, though he couldn't place from where. "So..who is she?"

"I think I have an answer to that." Robin said, while Scarlet Spider and Trickshot had been staring at this strange girl, Jason had hacked a nearby computer and begun reading a file marked 'X-23.'"Found this while you two were busy gawking. A lot of it is redacted, but the parts I can read say that this is a clone of Wolverine!"

"Wolverine? I don't think so. For starters, she is not NEARLY as hairy as he is. Second, this is clearly a girl. Aren't clones supposed to be exactly identical?" Trickshot said, and Robin sighed.

" The rest of the files are all locked. If only Knight were here. His armor could crack everything on here easily." Robin sighed "We need to find a way to get her out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trickshot asked seriously.

"Well, we can't just leave her here! She deserves better than that." Robin said defiantly.

"Good point okay let's see if we can figure this out." He said as the three of them went to work.

 **Moments Earlier Sub-Level 45**

Doctor Desmond stood in a security room scanning the monitors as at last he found what he was looking for. The sidekicks were on two seperate levels. Three still remained on Sub-Level 40 in Weapon XI's chamber.

Three more had made their way deeper into CADMUS on Sub-level 52 in Project Kr's chamber. All of them were staring at each of their respective projects and appeared to be trying to free them.

"Of all the times for Kimura to be offsite..." Desmond muttered, thinking through his options. For years, Cadmus had operated in secret just under the nose of the Justice League, but now, under his watch, a small group of sidekicks had managed to discover and infiltrate them. Fortunately, all outside communications were blocked, so Desmond didn't have to worry about the Justice League. However, it was only a matter of time before the board of directors learned of what had happened, and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what would happen.

And that's when he recalled an old saying, one he'd never been too fond of before: when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. He smirked, before communicating through the Genomorphs;

"Guardian, report to outside Project Kr. Dubblex, report to outside Weapon XI's chamber. Our little clones are going to handle the problem for us." He said before giving orders to each of them to wake up and incapacitate the sidekicks.

 **Weapon XI, Chamber**

As the three sidekicks tried to find a way to free the girl, her vitals suddenly started to rise to waking levels, and Scarlet Spider got a familiar buzzing sensation in his head. Before he could warn the others her eyes snapped open within the pod, as the horns on the creatures above her glowed red.

As the three sidekicks inside tried to figure out a way to free the girl, the horns of the creature above her glowed, and her eyes snapped open. Two claws burst out of her hands on each side, and she stabbed them through the glass, breaking it. "Look's like someone's not a morning person." Scarlet Spider said as he prepared to fight, but Trickshot held up a hand to stop him. The girl continued to poke holes in the glass, until it finally broke

"We need to try and show her that we're here to help." Trickshot said, and turned to the girl and Robin spoke;

"Don't panic, we're here to help you." He said calmly, and the girl looked at him with her dazzling green eyes. He thought he had gotten through to her, when she charged at the three of them. He just barely managed to dodge her claws, and Scarlet Spider leap over him and pounced on her, punching her in the face and sending her flying back into the wall.

"Hey, Wolverita, calm down! We just said we're here to help you!" Scarlet Spider said, and she glared at him, jumping forward with a yell. Trickshot fired two arrows at her, but she quickly slashed those out of the air. He drew out his batons and charged her right while Scarlet Spider took her left, and Robin rushed her front.

 **Project Kr**

The other three were doing, well really about as well as one could hope to against an angry young Superman which was they were not dead, but also they couldn't claim to be winning. Kid Flash tried to rush him and managed to land a few hits before Superboy caught his arm and hurled him against the wall.

The back of his head slammed into it and he was out cold. Iron Knight shot a high powered taser into Superboys stunned, him but not for long. The teen of steel yanked him forward slamming his fist into Iron knight knocking him away seizing his foot and slamming him into the ground. He tried firing his bootjet, but the clone just squeezed harder, crushing the jet

Barely conscious Iron Knight fired a repulsor blast up and into Superboys face. Aqualad lunged forward slamming his water-bearers into Superboy's chest knocking him backward this time. Knight took this chance to unleash several more blasts at Superboy.

"Please, we do not wish conflict!" Aqualad said as they were both ready to attack. Superboy ignored them and leap in again.

They managed to keep him back, but not for long. He jumped forward grabbing Knight before spinning him around and throwing him into Aqualads face. They were both knocked out cold, as Iron Knights armor went through it's protocol and locked down at his loss of consciousness.

The door to Project Kr opened and Guardian walked in looking at the downed sidekicks; "Good work project Kr. Help me get them contained." He said.

 **Weapon XI**

The girl was far more skilled than any of them had been expecting. She wasted no movement. Everything was done with the purpose of winning the fight, which she was. She dodged an attack from Trickshots batons, catching one between her claws as ashe grabbed Scarlet Spiders web he had shot at her. Wrenching him forward with surprising strength she slammed the two boys heads together knocking them both out cold.

"Well, that was not how I was expecting this to go." Robin sighed flipping away from her. As he landed she aimed a kick at him. He managed to dodge but felt a stinging pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a large cut on his chest and a claw sticking out of her foot.

"Because of course you have foot claws." He sighed as she began to overwhelm him, slashing and kicking with the grace of a trained dancer.

"Come on! We were trying to help you!" He said as she slipped beneath his guard and grabbed him by the tunic. She pulled him towards her and despite himself Jason couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, not that this revelation lasted long as she stopped him a few feet from her.

"H..Help yourself." SHe growled before knocking him out with a vicious headbutt.

Letting him drop to the ground she walked to the door and opened it bowing to Dubblex as he entered with Desmond.

"That's our girl." Desmond said proudly. "Take these three and meet Guardian on sublevel 52. We'll decide what to do with them there." X-23 nodded, tossing Robin over her shoulder, while dragging Trickshot and Scarlet Spider towards the elevator, to whatever fate awaited them.

 **A/N: And so concludes the first chapter in our exciting story. Yes, our Robin is Jason Todd. Yes, our OC's histories will be revealed in due time. No, this isn't the Peter Parker from the game, we just really like the suit. Until next time, true believers.**

 **Excelsior.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fireworks

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! We're all really happy with this one, and hope you all enjoy!**

 **Marvel Characters owned by Marvel Entertainment**

 **DC characters owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros Entertainment**

 **Young Justice created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti**

 **Francis Barton created by myself; Nolan Stark created by Batmarcus; Carter Alenko and the Alenko family created by Ghost Fire 6**

 **July 5th, 0001 EDT**

Desmond was in his office, his G-Gnome watching from the desk as he paced back and forth. X-23 and Kr had brought the sidekicks down to a sublab on sublevel 42 after securing them several hours ago, save for Iron Knight. Some sort of failsafe had locked down the armor when he lost consciousness, electrocuting any G-Elves that tried opening it. Getting the armor open was the least of Desmond's concern, as now, he had to brief the board of directors on what had transpired. He had to play this just right or he'll meet the same fate as the last head of CADMUS. His predecessor's family still didn't know where the body was…

Desmond was cut off from his anxious pacing as eight screens descended from the ceiling, surrounding him in a circle as they hummed to life, before eight white outlines appeared on the screen. " _Doctor Desmond. You requested an audience with the Light?"_ One of them asked in a low, gravelly voice that carried a wisdom far beyond Desmond's years, and he nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes, very sorry to disturb you all at this late hour. I assure you, I would not contact you if it were not of the utmost-"

" _Get on with it, you prattling fool."_ Another silhouette instructed. The Head of CADMUS inhaled, composing himself.

"This afternoon, a small fire broke out at our above ground research facility. We still haven't determined a cause, but nothing of value was lost. However, the incident drew some...unwanted attention. Six sidekicks: Aqualad, Robin, Trickshot, Iron Knight, Scarlet Spider, and Kid Flash, discovered our underground research facility and investigated. While in our facility, they separated, one group discovering Project Kr, the other discovering Weapon XI." Desmond could feel the anger from certain members rising towards him, the tension caused his mouth to go dry. "However, I took advantage of the situation. I...I activated the weapons." The silence from the LIght was deafening, until a female voice spoke.

" _And did they perform adequately?"_

"T-they exceeded all expectations! Within minutes, both groups of sidekicks were defeated, and we're currently detaining them on sublevel 52."

" _Did they contact the League?"_ A German accented voice questioned.

"No. We detected no outside transmissions, and I suspect that the League does not know they are here." The scientist answered, and screens were silent as the Board held a discussion on a private channel. It felt like Desmond's heart was about to leap out of his chest...before they spoke.

" _Clone them, and send the clones back to the League. They will serve as informants for The Light."_

"Of course, and what would you like me to do with the originals?" Desmond asked bowing.

" _Simple: dispose of them."_

 **Sublevel 52**

Aqualad groaned, his eyes opened weakly, only to find that his arms and legs were bound. He looked to see he was suspended in some kind of pod, but when the Atlantean tried breaking free, he found the restraints were stronger than they appeared. "I wouldn't bother. I already tried." A familiar voice explained, Aqualad looked to see Scarlet Spider next to him, along with the rest of his fellow sidekicks, save for Iron Knight.

"What...what happened?"

"Well, we got our asses handed to us by a genderbent Wolverine, and I'm guessing you guys had a similar experience with Superman Jr over there." Trickshot asked, using what limited hand movement to gesture in front of them. Kaldur finding Superboy and X-23 watching them.

"How...how long…?"

"Couple hours, I think." Robin stated, still shaking off the strike the green-eyed girl delivered.

"Where is Knight?"

"Check your right." Kid Flash responded, pointing towards the right of them to see Iron Knight's armor laid down. "He's been like that ever since we got knocked out. Guess his armor locked down or something."

"And these two have been staring at us for a while…honestly, they're kinda starting to creep me out." Scarlet Spider spoke up, lenses simulating a raised brow. "Are you guys gonna gloat or what? Cause frankly, the silent treatment is really starting to piss me off."

"Hey, it's probably best not to piss off the people who just kicked our asses." Robin pointed out…as the clones just continued to stare.

Meanwhile, Desmond was approaching the Kr chamber, talking with Dr. Spence. "Prepare to withdraw the genetic material. Once you've done so, dispose of the originals. Worst case scenario, we have one of the G-Trolls rip the Stark brat's armor open." He instructed, spotting Guardian overseeing repairs on the door. "Have the G-Gnomes pull their memories, and-" Desmond's eyes widened, as he noticed one crucial thing: Superboy's pod was empty. "Where the hell is the Weapon?!"

"You mean Superboy? He brought the kids to the holding area. Same with X-23." Guardian reported, and Desmond scowled.

"Where is he now?!"

"I had him and the girl watch over the sidekicks while we repaired the pods."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We need them in the pods now!"

"Calm down, doc. They've been cooped up in those pods for a while now. I don't see the harm in letting them stretch their legs." Guardian justified, only Desmond narrowed his eyes.

"You don't, do you?" He growled, the G-Gnome's horns glowed. The one on Guardian's shoulder following in suit, causing CADMUS' head of security face twisting into a snarl.

"Those animals need to be put back in their pods!"

Back in the holding chamber, X-23 and Superboy continued to stare at the bound sidekicks. "I dunno what those messed up demon things told you, but when people help you, you don't typically pay them back by attacking them." Trickshot remarked.

"Trickshot, enough." Aqualad beckoned, turning to the clones. "Who are you? Why did you attack us?" He asked. For a moment, silence was the answer...before Superboy spoke.

"The scientists here...they called me 'Superboy.'"

"Whoa, they can talk…?" Kid Flash muttered to himself as the Kryptonian clone continued.

"I was born...created, to replace him should he die, or stray from the Light." He explained, Scarlet Spider's lenses widened at the statement

"Ok, that's...ominous." He pointed out, before aiming his sights at X-23. "What about you?"

"My official designation here at Cadmus is Weapon XI, but my mo...my creators referred to me as X-23. I am the first successful attempt to create a clone of Weapon X."

"Who, for those of you who don't know, is what Wolverine used to go by way back when." Trickshot explained, when something clicked for him. "Wait. Clones are supposed to be identical, right? How come you're a...you know...girl?"

"I was never told why, but I overheard them saying the original genetic sample from Weapon X was damaged, to the point the Y chromosome had to be replaced with an X chromosome."

"And you were created to replace Wolverine too?" Kid Flash asked, getting an emerald glare in return.

"I was created to kill whoever needs killing." Shestone , in a tone that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Is that truly what you believe what your only purpose is? To be nothing but weapons and killers?" Aqualad questioned. "Have you ever been outside? Felt the wind of a warm summer's day, the sun on your face, smelled the ocean?"

"Tasted a nice, fresh slice of pizza from Leo's?" Scarlet Spider piped up.

"The genomorphs supply us with any and all knowledge that we need. But...I've never actually experienced any of it for myself." Superboy said, while X-23 was clenching her fists.

"I...I have. Everything the genomorphs tell us...it's not the same. Not at all."

"Then help us escape." Aqualad requested, getting a look of surprise from his comrades.

"Kaldur, you serious?" Kid Flash asked, getting a nod.

"No one deserves to live like this. Free us, and we will get you out of here." He offered, the clones seemed to consider that for a moment. Before they could answer, however, Desmond entered the room, flanked by Guardian and Dubbilex.

"Projects, it's time to get back in your pods." Guardian ordered as Desmond looked at the sidekicks.

"Dubbilex, pull their memories. The clones will need them." He instructed…then noticed that X-23 and Superboy. "What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"I…" X-23 started to protest, when G-Gnomes hopped onto their shoulders. Their horns glowed, and any protest from the clones died down.

"Hey!"

"Living in pods, being treated like weapons, that's no way to live!" Trickshot called out, the scientist sighing at the boy's naivety.

"Oh do be quiet." The scientist interjected. "They're not real people. Everything they are was created in a petri dish. They know their place, something you will know soon enough."

"What are you-" Before Kid Flash could budge in, Desmond activated the process, electricity coursing through them, earning cries of pain from the young heroes. The clones stopped, looking back at the sidekicks.

"Please...help us…" Aqualad groaned out. "You... you have a choice. You don't have to be...weapons…" Desmond just smirked.

"Please. These weapons know their-"

* _SNIKT!*_

Desmond's eyes widened at the sound, spinng around just in time to see X-23 leaping at him and slash his face, just not deep enough to kill him, all the while Superboy tossed his G-Gnome off.

"What…what are you waiting for?! Now!" The scientist managed to callout between his screams of agony, gripping his bloody face. Guardian was about to make his move, only the light's on Iron Knight's armor switched on, the Stark sitting up and blasting Guardian with a repulsor ray, knocking him back.

"I was waiting for you two to leave! Really didn't wanna get bodied again!" Iron Knight stated, as Dubbilex used his telekinesis to lift several canisters into the air before sending them flying. Superboy managed to roll out of the way, ripping a control box out of the wall and tossing it at Dubbilex, knocking him out as the pods lost power, ceasing the electrocution. Robin let out a sigh of relief as he managed to finally unlock one of his cuffs .

"That was a close one…" He muttered out, getting the other one. "Started trying to pick those as soon as I woke up. Batman would have my head if he knew how long I took."

"How'd you know I was just playing possum?" Iron Knight asked Superboy as he and X-23 began freeing the others, using super strength and claws respectively to destroy the cuffs.

"I could hear you breathing. Made sense that you were waiting for us to leave." Superboy answered, as Trickshot retrieved his bow and arrows from a nearby table.

"You...you'll never get out of here!" Desmond shouted. "I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"Maybe, but at least we won't have an ugly ass ponytail." Trickshot mocked, firing three arrows, accompanying Robin's shurikens that all landed on their collected genetic materials. The head of CADMUS scowled at the explosion and the sight of the sidekicks escaping.

"Activate every genomorph in Cadmus! I want their heads on my desk by morning!" He demanded, his G-Gnome delivering the message telepathically.

Meanwhile, the eight teenagers were running through the hallway. "How long were we out for?" Robin asked, getting Knight checked his internal clock.

"About ten hours or so. Think the League's looking for us by now?"

"They've gotta still be dealing with that Limbo stuff. Otherwise, this'd be the first place they looked." Kid Flash pointed out, getting a gulp from Trickshot.

"My parents are so gonna kill me…"

"I don't think they're the ones you need to worry about!" Scarlet Spider corrected as several G-Trolls blocked their way. His spider sense went off, warning him to find the Genomorphs emerging from the red sacs amongst the hallway. "God, this place is like a horror movie that never ends!"

"Do you people ever shut up?!" X-23 shouted before they all dodged a swing of a G-Troll's massive arms. Her claws popped out as she leapt onto its arms. The metal claws digging into it's skin, earning a roared of pain from the genetic monstrosity. Aqualad brought out his waterbearers, creating a hammer of water, syncing his swing with Scarlet Spider that had already leapt up into the air, bringing down a powerful kick and hammer combo that sent stumbling backwards.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Trickshot managed to dodge under their legs as they did their best to cause swift chaos. Iron Knight firing off his repulsors as crover and ground control for them - as well as a major distraction. One was about to go after the armored Stark, only for the battle cry of Superboy to grab it's attention before the teen's fist clashed against its head.

It knocked the G-Troll backward, slamming it so hard into the wall that the hallway shook. Iron Knight sighed; "Look I appreciate the save there I really do, but we're trying to escape not get buried alive!"

"Shut up and let's go!" X-23 retorted in her fellow clone's place, getting the group sprint or fly down the hallway. Reaching the elevator doors, Aqualad ripped them open as they all stared at the elevator shaft. Robin and Trickshot used grapples, Iron Knight began to fly up, his boot jet slightly sputtering. Before leaving Robin offered X-23 his hand, she stared at it with a raised eyebrow before popping her claws again and jumping, stabbing the wall and begging to climb.

"Cold shouldered." Iron Knight muttered from above.

"Shut it, Stark." Robin groaned out, Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leap up intending to fly...only to find himself plummeting back down.

Seeing this, Scarlet Spider stuck to the wall, firing a pair of weblines strong enough for them to grab onto before swinging them towards the ledge of a closed elevator door.

"Wait, Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked in confusion.

"Who knows, we'll have to look into that sometime when we aren't running for our lives." Iron Knight pointed our.

"Still looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound, which is pretty cool." Kid Flash complimented in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Thrilling as this conversation is, I think we need to get out of here unless you all can heal as well as I can?" X-23 nodded towards the elevator coming down at them.

Nodding, Superboy punched the doors open as they all scrambled through just barely avoiding the elevator. Trickshot looked around; "Okay so we're on sublevel fifteen. Closer, but still not ideal. Anybody happen to know how we-"

"Straight ahead, til we hit the hallway splitting point then left." Iron Knight butted in, even though he couldn't see his friend's face, Francis could tell something was on his mind even in the situation they were in, but he seemed sure of himself.

"Okay then, let's move." He shrugged as Iron Knight led the way down the hall through a few twists and turns and finally stopped them at a seemingly dead end.

"You realize we're trying to escape right?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Yeah, but I thought…" He froze, thinking for a moment before; "Superboy, you and I are going to blast our way up everyone else follow us." He ordered, Superboy just frowned..

"No heat vision, either. I…I tried blasting Guardian back in that room, but nothing happened." Superboy responded, Knight sighing at the statment.

"Alright, we'll figure out what all you can do later. Everyone stand back." The super genius said, firing his repulsors into the ceiling above them. As they all began to blast their way up.

 **CADMUS Staff**

The CADMUS stuff were all in the elevator, when they felt it shake."They're blasting their way up, but we'll cut them off at sublevel 1." Said Guardian.

"We had better. If not, the CADMUS board of directors will have our heads, my head especially." Desmond swallowed. He appeared to think something over, before stopping the elevator. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster! Go, I'll meet you at sublevel 1!" He called asthe doors slid shut.

 **Sublevel One**

Iron Knight smashed through the floor, seeing a floor marker that read 'Sublevel 1.' "We're almost there!" He called out, helping the others up through the hole.

"I am so ready to get out of here…" Kid Flash muttered, being the last to be helped up.

"After tonight I think we're all ready to get out of here. Especially these two." Scarlet Spider replied, Superboy and X-23 nodding in agreement.

Before any more could be said the lights around them turned red, alarms roared loudly as the giant metal door sealed up. Genomorphs flooded the hall as the teens all stood back to back in the center of the hall.

"Impressive attempt all of you, but this chase is over." Guardian stated, giving a wave of his hand, the Genomorphs horns glowing red in response. The effect was almost instant, the feeling of almost being drugged forced them to collapse upon their knees.

Well all apart from X-23 who stood growling at Guardian with her hands clutching her head like the rest, unable to take any kind of step from the pain. Dubblex rounded the corner and suddenly his voice rang through the sidekicks thoughts.

" _Perhaps we should allow our brother and sister to make their own decisions for the sake of all Genomorphs._ " He stated, the pain vanished for her and Superboy as they stared at him.

"What do you mean? Why help us?" X-23 thought back to him, suspicion managing to even lace the tone of her thoughts.

"X-23...you are not of this place like we are, but you are one of us nonetheless. One bred to be a weapon, but aspires to be so much more." Dubbilex spoke.

"You risked everything, just to get us with these six. Why?" Superboy asked.

"Because in you, I see potential. Potential to break free of your purpose, and to blaze a path for all Genomorphs to a brighter tomorrow." Dubbilex explained, releasing the sidekicks from the telepathic freeze.

"Oh thank god…" Trickshot groaned out, as he got to his feet and looked at Guardian. "What's his deal? I've met Guardian a few times before, and he never acted anything like this."

"Desmond keeps him under strict telepathic control, twisting and nudging him to suit his needs, as he does with all the staff here." Dubbilex explained, his horns glowing again as Guardian began to move again.

"I...what? Robin? Trickshot? What...what's going on?" He asked.

"I have eliminated the telepathic blocks that Desmond had placed on you. Your thoughts are your own once more." The genomorph declared, Guardian groaning from the release of tension.

"I...remember now. Desmond...he called me about a job offer. Last thing I remember...is meeting him in his office…" The older man groaned out, his sudden ease became a sneer. "That bastard's been controlling me for months! The things he made me do…" Guardian quickly composed himself, before looking at the sidekicks. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"Oh will you now?" A familiar voice taunted, grabbing the eyes of our heroes to find Desmond walking out of the elevator, holding a beaker full of a blue substance.

"This ends now, you psychopath!" Guardian creied out, the declaration getting a smirk.

"For once, I agree, Guardian. Project Blockbuster will make sure of that." Desmond stated with confidence before downing the vial. The change was instantaneous, his body began to convulse in pain, his muscles surging to the point where they ripped through his clothes…and the very skin over it.

"Oh god…" Kid Flash muttered.

"Anyone else getting serious Hulk flashbacks here?" Trickshot questioned, readying an arrow as Desmond continued to grow in size. His skin seemed to peel away, being replaced with a sort of dark blue hide. His eyes darkened into the color of shadows…until the creature of Blockbuster - all that remained - let out a gruesome roar.

"I really hate this goddamn place…" Scarlet Spider growled as Superboy was the first to rush Blockbuster, letting out a roar of his own and landed a punch. However, instead of sending him flying, the punch only staggered him. Superboy's eyes widened as Blockbuster seemed to grin, before it backhanded him into the wall, creating a sizable dent.

Before it could go after Superboy anymore, X-23 had slashed at it's exposed arm, managing to create deep gashes among the muscle. The monster of science roared reaching for her. She pushed off it's arm, flipping in the air, throwing in her foot claw and lash at it's hand.

The moment she had landed, Guardian tried comboing by slamming his shield into the beast's gut, firing off several punches afterwards. It let out a cry of pain, backhanding him hard against the wall. His body sliding down it and into a heep among the floor.

As it prepared to crush his skull, several explosive arrows and shuriken embedded themselves into it's back, going off and into a cloud of smoke. Iron Knight and Scarlet Spider burst from each side of it slamming a fist into the monsters chest and skull respectively.

It staggered enough for Superboy to tackle it again, this time slamming it into the wall. Letting out a primal scream of rage, it retaliated by hurling him through the ceiling and jumping after him.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, fighting a mini blue Hulk was not on the list of things I thought would happen." Iron Knight stated.

"Well, to be fair, at least he's only like half the size." Trickshot corrected as they all followed the battle through the hole.

"Think Desmond planned this?" Scarlet Spider asked, Aqualad frowned as he felt the whole building shake from the battle.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore…"

Meanwhile, Superboy was doing his best to go toe to toe with Blockbuster, but the monster was fighting with a ferocity he hadn't expected. For every time he managed to stagger the monster, the former scientist landed a punch that knocked him back several feet. Blockbuster soon landed a right hook that knocked Superboy onto the ground, soon about to slam his fists down again…

"Get away from him, you incredible dolt!" Kid Flash slammed into Blockbuster's leg at superspeed, disorienting him enough to allow Scarlet Spider to slam his feet into his back, followed by Trickshot firing explosive arrows at him. Blockbuster spun around only to be met with a large repulsor blast in the face.

He stumbled again as Robin launched more explosives in his face. The monstrosity tried to roar, only for a large stream of water to slam upon him. Aqualad's tattoos glowed as he channeled electricity among the current, and for a second, it seemed to be working…

Before Blockbuster brought his hands together, creating a large clap that shook the whole building and knocked the sidekicks back. X-23 was the first to recover, charging at him and dodging his punch. She slid under his legs, attempting to slash out a knee, except her claws only barely broke the skin. Popped her foot claw, she jumped onto his back, causing Blockbuster to roar in pain and try to buck her off. The opening gave Superboy another chance for his blitz, delivering a booming punch to his chest.

"Am I the only one who feels like we're going in circles with this guy?" Kid Flash questioned, noting the fact that the current pattern of attacks was doing seemingly nothing.

"Feels like we can only punch and shoot him so many times…" Trickshot muttered out, looking around the lobby they were in. "Is it just me, or do those columns look loadbearing to anyone else?" Robin's eyes widened at the thought.

"You can't possibly be suggesting-"

"Yeah, I am. Got any better ideas?"

Robin opened his mouth, Blockbuster's roar cutting him off, finally bucking X-23 off and slamming Superboy through one column - causing the roof to shake.

"Fine, screw it!" He let out in frustration, running towards one column to plant explosives as Trickshot, finally free of the communication jamming, began to explain the plan to those that had comms.

Iron Knight, who had been about to attack Blockbuster again (for all the good it would do), instead diverted course to tell Superboy - letting Scarlet Spider swing in to introduce the creature's face to his show.

The strike sent the message and did exactly what the scarlet webslinger wanted. Luring Blockbuster to column before shooting a webline up to avoid the assault - the pillar taking one for the team. Their nearby archer began to draw an X on the floor in the center of the room.

"Hey big blue and ugly! Look over here!" Kid Flash taunted the still enraged monster. It rushed him…which made it run through another pillar.

And so began Kid Flash's game of cat and mouse with the monster, only for it to start to catch up. "Uh, guys? You might wanna hurry up!"

"Robin, you ready?" Trickshot called out, boy wonder giving a nod. "Kid, now!" And with that, Robin and Trickshot flipped their detonators, causing the exploding arrows and shurikens stuck among the remaining pillars to explode. The ceiling gave in as Kid dashed over to them, Aqualad using his water-bearers to create a dome for them. Blockbuster cried out once more, doing a final charge just as the building collapsed…

For a minute, in the rubble of Project CADMUS, it appeared that the sidekicks plan to defeat the monster had killed them as well...only for the debris shift, Superboy's hand poking throughthe slabs of concrete. He coughed as he clawed his way out of the rubble, the others quickly doing the same. Their costumes were all damaged, even Iron Knight's armor had various cuts and dents, something they all seemed to share - save for the invulnerable Superboy and the rapidly healing X-23.

"We...we're alive…" Aqualad gasped out, Trickshot panting as he pulled down his mask, revealing a sixteen year old with brown eyes.

"Holy crap that was intense…" He managed to make out, before he grinned. "We came, we saw, we kicked ass!"

"Hell yeah!" Kid Flash cheered, high fiving him - getting a wince of pain out of them. However, the sidekicks all started to laugh, making the clones exchange glances.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" X-23 asked, simply getting a shrug from Superboy.

"Beats me." He replied, and that's when he looked up at the moon. "Is...is that what I think it is?" Getting the others to gaze at the sphere of light.

"Huh. Well, I know we promised we were going to show you the sun, but the moon'll have to do for now." Scarlet Spider poinyed, removing his mask to reveal a tan 16 year old with messy black hair - a proud grin across his lips. They were about to say something else, when they noticed something descending towards them: Superman, his cape billowing behind him.

The Man of Steel touched down, flanked by Captain Marvel, Shazam, Doctor Strange, Wasp, Hawkwoman and Hawkman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Iron Man, Thor, and Zatara. Both Green Lanterns were behind them as well, each of them carrying green platforms that presented Batman, Captain America, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Panther, Flash, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Aquaman. The makeshift team had little time to be amazed by the gathering of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, instead gulping as Batman glared at them.

"Hey kids. Have fun?" Iron Man asked, his voice having a tone of sarcasm on it as Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We need to talk." He stated, Spider-Man looked at the clones.

"And you two are…?" He drawed the question out. X-23 held up her hand and popped her claws, causing Wolverine's eyes to widen, while Superboy held up the tattered portion of his body suit to show the red 'S' shield on it, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Are...are those what I think they are?" Iron Man asked, his faceplate receding just to be sure he was really seeing this.

"They…uh...they don't like being called 'it'." Trickshot awkwardly inputted, Batman just glared at him.

"Well, you don't like being called 'dumbass', but I'm going to call you that anyway!" Hawkeye scolded. "What the hell were you thinking, Francis?!"

"I was thinking that there was something to investigate. And…there was." The young archer gestured to the clones.

"You shouldn't have run in half cocked like that!" Mockingbird lectured her son. "You all could've been killed, or cloned, or god knows what! Did you have any kind of plan, or strategy, or-or anything?!"

"We were kinda just winging it, Mrs. B." Nolan stated, removing his helmet.

"Y'know, this is exactly what I was talking about back in the Hall. You put a bunch of teenagers in spandex or kevlar or whatever, and they think they're invincible." Spider-Man half joked, gesturing to the rubble. "This is the exact kind of thing I wanted you guys to avoid!"

"Are you serious?" Scarlet Spider interjected. "Since the day we met, you've drilled ' _With great power comes great responsibility'_ into my head. We got what it took to checkout Cadmus, so we did." Spider-Man was about to protest, before he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"God I hate it when they make sense…"

"Results aside, what you all did was incredibly risky." Aquaman stated. "Mockingbird is right. Whoever was behind all this could have executed you-"

"All due respect, my King, but you trained us all to be heroes, did you not?" Aqualad budged in. "If using the skills and training you have given us in this manner is a mistake, then we will gladly make it again."

"But-" Flash started to say, when Superboy scowled.

"Look, we can go back and forth all night, but here's what we're trying to say: they didn't wait for your permission to go inside because they didn't need it. And we sure as hell don't need to keep doing...whatever it is we do. So get on board, or stay out of our way!" He declared, challenging the Justice League seemingly himself.

"Uh…yea, what he said." Kid Flash agreed, the young heroes coming to his side or nodding. The Dark Knight was about to say something else, when Captain America held up his hand.

"That's enough. Anymore, and we'll just start going in circles all night." Captain America beckoned, and turned to the group. "Why don't you just take it from the beginning?" The League's co-chair asked, and the sidekicks all nodded. Their mentors all listened intently, occasionally they would chime in with questions. Every now and then Tony noticed his son appeared to be whispering to himself when not helping tell the story of their journey in CADMUS.

All things considered it took them all roughly an hour to get through their recounting of the events that lead them to where they were. By the time they were done, the Lanterns had carried off Blockbuster as Damage Control arrived for cleanup. As they listened, Superboy looked to Superman who carefully looked away each time. X-23 stared at Wolverine, who didn't look away, but inclined his head to her and mouthed "We will talk later."

Once they were done, Batman let out a breathe and gathered the League - especially mentors and/or parents for a quick discussion as they started to deal with Blockbuster. Captain Marvel noticed Superboy watching them before tapping Superman on the shoulder.

He looked over, letting out his breath and approached Superboy. "Hello, Super...boy. Batman and the League...they'll take care of you. Uh...yeah." And with that, the Man of Steel flew off , much to Superboy's visible disappointment. At the same time, Wolverine approached X-23.

"So...hey." The mutant awkwardly greeted. "You're my clone?"

"In a sense." She responded, Wolverine scratched the back of his neck, before he sighed.

"Look, I'll be upfront with ya, kid. This whole thing has got me weirded out, but I'd be lying if I said weirder things hadn't happened to me before, I've been around awhile." He stated, getting her to look up with cautious optimism.

"So, I will see if I can find a place for you to go more permanently, but if ya want, you can come with me to Xavier's." Wolverine offer, she actually smiled just a little.

"I...I appreciate it, but for now, I think I will stay with them." She gestured to the sidekicks, who were all getting checked out by their mentors.

"Well, I sure ain't gonna stop you. If you're anything like me, I know there's no changin' your mind." He couldn't help but grin at her nod. "So...you can call me Logan, if ya want. Never been one for all that 'dad' crap."

"Alright...Logan. My...one of the scientists who created me, she...when it was just the two of us, she liked to call me...Laura." She managed to say as Logan scratched his chin.

"Laura, huh...I like it." The reply made her smile. "So...Bats has my number. If you ever wanna, y'know, talk, just reach out."

"I will." She took up a gentle yet firm handshake, the sight made Superboy unable to help but clench his fist.

"So…" Batman's voice boomed out, drawing everyone's attention. "A lot has transpired here today. We have much to discuss. In the meantime, you six will go home and rest. I suggest you take that as more than a suggestion this time."

"And we mean it this time. Trust me, you don't wanna piss this guy off twice in one day. Not fun." Flash remarked.

"And these two?" Robin asked, pointing to the clones. "They don't exactly have any place to go."

"I can take Superboy." Wally budged in. "My parents should let him crash with us once we explain everything."

"Kid, I dunno if your parents are gonna be too thrilled with that…" Flash warned, but Wally brushed it off.

"It'll be fine! They let me go out with you all the time, right?" Wally justified, Flash just sighed.

"Not after this they won't…" He muttered to himself.

"We'll take X-23." Mockingbird came into the picture. "We've got a guest room that should be more than enough."

"Wait, what?" Hawkeye asked. "Bobbi, don't we need to talk about this first?"

"Clint, the girl's got nowhere to go, and we can't just dump her on Logan. Guy's already been through enough of a shock today." Mockingbird's tone left little room for argument, getting a sigh

"Alright, I'll clear the guest room when we get home." Batman nodded, the League took their sidekicks and went their separate ways.

 **Gotham City, 1245 EDT**

Jason Todd sighed as he exited his bedroom, groaning as he was still quite sore. "Rough night, Master Jason?" A british voice asked, Jason finding Alfred approaching him.

"Aren't they always, Al?"

"In my experience with Master Bruce, the only real difference is just HOW rough they can be." Alfred responded, as he and Jason began to walk through the halls of Wayne Manor.

"So, he tell you what happened last night?" Jason asked, the Englishman nodding.

"I must say, you certainly have a penchant for getting yourself into trouble. Though if I recall, Master Dick used to get up to a fair amount of mischief." Alfred remarked, the pair approaching a large grandfather clock.

"So, where's he today?" Jason asked as Alfred began moving the hands on the clock.

"He said something about 'urgent League business' and then ran off before I could even offer him lunch." Alfred stated as the hand's were arranged to show 10:38. The clock did a quick scan of them, before opening to reveal a staircase, where they could hear vague sounds of fighting coming from the cave. "Oh dear. It appears she's having an early start today. Usually she waits until after our lessons to begin training."

"Guess she's just sore about missing all the fun last night." Jason suggested as they descended down the staircase, entering the Batcave. In the middle of the cave, currently executing a series of complex moves was an Asian-American girl around Jason's age, with short black hair in exercise clothes. "Hey, Cass!" He greeted, but Cassandra Cain didn't even look at him as she performed a kick that would've surely killed a normal man that the boy wonder managed to barely block in time. "Ouch, felt that one…"

"Better the dummy than you." Alfred's dry tone singled the statement to be a joke. Cassandra was the latest addition to the ever growing 'Batfamily,' a skilled fighter who had come to live with them after Oracle had found her. When she arrived, she had been mute, not even responding to any of them when they tried to talk to her. Now...well, she still wasn't the most talkative individual. But she was starting to have fluent sign language, Alfred giving daily speech lessons with her. From time to time, she would work with Batman and Robin as Batgirl, but Bruce thought it'd be for the best if they waited before introducing her to the others - save for a pair of webheads that Robin had accidentally said out to the youngest of Spiders…or so he claimed.

Jason sat at the chair of the Batcomputer, he watched Cass train, wondering what the others were up to.

 **Brooklyn, 1247 EDT**

Carter's eyes snapped open, being woken by a loud knocking at his bedroom door. "Carter! Get your ass up, it's past noon!" A male voice called, Native American-Caucasian mixed teen groaning as he sat up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" He managed , wincing at the pain from his injuries. He quickly threw his Scarlet Spider uniform into a hamper, put on a shirt and left his bedroom, taking the stairway of their home to see an older man of late twenties that had work attire - that went nicely with an NYPD badge on his belt preparing a sandwich in the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Carter asked, detective Roland Alenko shrugged.

"Forgot my wallet, so decided to run back here for lunch. Besides, needed to make sure you didn't sleep the day away - can't let Sarah be too easy on you." The older brother stated before glancing at the television, which was discussing clean up efforts of the CADMUS building.

"I'm guessing Pete already told you told what happened, so go ahead." Carter sat at the table, preparing for another one of brother's.

"He was light on the details, just told me that you and your friends did something really stupid." Roland replied. "Look, you know I've never been thrilled with this whole 'sidekick' thing, but I realize that you're going to do it regardless, which is why I let you run off with Spider-Man."

"Don't need spider-sense to feel a 'but' coming…" the youngest of three siblings muttered, his emerald eyes looking for something else to gaze at.

"But the whole point of shadowing Spider-Man like you've been doing is so you don't run off and fight Doctor Doom or whoever before you're ready. You're lucky you weren't killed in...whatever it was in the building."

"But I didn't die, right?" The sixteen year old defended. "Look, me and Spidey had the same chat last night. On the end, it all worked out. Worst thing that happened is we starred in a B-list 'Aliens' rip off." The statement got a sigh from the dirty blond haired detective.

"Alright, no point going in circles. Just...be careful, ok?" The detective asked, his younger brother nodding.

"Always."

 **Malibu, 8:47 PST**

Stark Manor was alive and active even given the general early morning that it was. However that was hardly surprising, at least to Nolan as he yawned, waking up to the sound of his dad working on armors.

Wincing slightly, he definitely had a few broken ribs according to the scan his dad had done when they got home last night.

"So does he let me sleep? Of course not." He sighed, putting an earbud into his right ear and heading down to the workshop.

As he walked down the stairs, his comm came to life, he was expecting to hear his dad's voice which is why he froze when an almost amused female voice spoke up.

"You do know that sleep is good for you, right?" Sarcasm is what was laced in her tone.

"You again!? How did you even get into my home's comm systems? Do you know how guarded this is?" The young stark demanded.

"Of course I do, it's why it took me an hour as opposed to the fifteenish minutes it took my to get ahold of you in CADMUS. I was just checking in, you said last night you were pretty banged up." She pointed out, genuinely concern at the events.

"I was, and am, but I'll get through. I usually do." Nolan pointed out, picking up a tablet and scanning through the houses systems looking for how on Earth she was managing all this.

"'Usually' isn't exactly reassuring. Also...are you looking for me?" She asked, he could almost hear the slightest smirk in her voice.

"Well it's not everyday that someone manages to break through my encryption and help lead me through a secret base, then manages to talk to me in my own home. Can't blame a guy for being curious. By the way, good job on leading us into the bathroom."

"Hey, you try reading floorplans for a shady genetics facility that tecnhically shouldn't exist. I thought it was a staircase." The voice responded. "Still, you'd better get used to it, because I want to help, and it never hurts to have another mind on things. Afraid I can't let you find me just yet though, I don't think we've reached that level of trust."

"Can I at least get a name?" He asked, knowing she was about to hang up.

"Not yet, for now just think of me as a Guardian Angel." She introduced before disconnecting, stopping his tracker program entirely.

"Great smart and cryptic...every time I meet someone like that they end up being a supervillain. Hope that's not the case here, I need to work on this program - doesn't respond fast enough." He sighed, entering the workshop at last.

His banged up armor slid up out of the floor alongside his dad, who was working on his armor with a rather loud drill. Nolan shook his head before he began to work on his own suit, about twenty minutes had passed before his dad spoke.

"You know what you did last night was both stupid and dangerous, right? Not a good combo, kid."

"I know, but to be fair you've done stupider and more dangerous things. Besides, we came through it mostly alright a few bangs and bruises, but good otherwise and we did some real good you know?"

"Okay first, in this instance I don't think I am a good example to follow here. Second, I agree, you did do good work, but your mother was worried sick, and so was I. Too much could have gone wrong and we would have been able to do nothing to help you." Tony stated, setting down his drill and looking seriously to his son.

"Yeah, I know and I am sorry we worried you all, but maybe Speedy had a point. If the League had taken us a little more seriously we wouldn't have...what are you doing?" Nolan asked seeing his father's eyes widen as he scrambled into his armor.

"I just realized I am late for a League meeting that Bats called. So, TLDR, I am actually very proud of you just think things through a little more the next time or trust me things can get really bad. Gotta go!" He called put, going over to their home's Zeta Tube and vanishing.

Nolan chuckled; "And I'm the irresponsible one?" As he went back to work on upgrading his armor.

 **Amnesty Bay, Massachussets, 1250 EDT**

Kaldur stood out on the edge of the pier, looking out at the ocean. "Something on your mind, Kaldur?" A voice asked, and Kaldur turned to see Arthur Curry approaching him.

"Lately, I miss home now more than ever." The younger man remarked. In order to help him really understand the surface world, Arthur had Kaldur living in his childhood home, something that Kaldur welcomed. However, due to his duties with both the League and Atlantis, Aquaman was gone more often than not. "I have not seen my friends in Atlantis in over a year, and one on the surface stormed off in a fit of rage, thinking his mentor had no faith in him."

"Trust me Kaldur, I know the feeling. I can feel every second that I am away from Mera and our people." Arthur replied, looking out at the ocean. "In times like this, it helps to have someone you can confide in. Tell me, son, what is on your mind?"

"I...I thought you trusted me, my ki-Arthur." When it was just the two of them, Arthur always insisted on Kaldur calling him by his human name, something that the Atlantean struggled with at times. "If Roy had not told us of the Watchtower, were you ever going to tell us the truth? How long were you planning to keep us in the dark?" He asked, and Arthur stroked his beard.

"That is...a good question. I must admit, this has been the subject of much debate among us lately. Do we induct you to the League, bringing you with us to face unimaginable horrors? Or do we keep you in the dark, preserving your innocence?" Aquaman mused, and he sighed. "We thought it'd be best if we took it slow. However, perhaps we were too slow, and you all took it upon yourselves to answer it for us."

"I...I am sorry if we worried you, my king. At the end of the day, I understand why you all are angry with us." Kaldur said, and Arthur chuckled.

"Worried, yes. But angry? No, I don't believe we're truly angry at you. You simply did what you were trained to do, and you especially made me proud." Arthur said, smiling. "I heard how you took charge in CADMUS."

"It...it was nothing. I simply advised the others as needed." Kaldur sheepishly responded, and Arthur just chuckled, putting his hand on Kaldur's shoulder..

"Call it what you will. More than anything, last night proves that I made the right decision choosing you as my apprentice." Arthur said, when his communicator beeped. "Ah, right. Batman's emergency meeting. I'll see you later. And Kaldur? Good job."

 **Central City, 1152 CDT**

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Mary West called out, walking into the living room to talk to her son, who was watching tv next to his father. "Where's Superboy?" Mary asked, and Wally shrugged.

"If he does, he doesn't know it. He said he was tired, so he decided to sleep in." Wally replied, and his mother sighed.

"That poor dear...I can't imagine what he's been through." Mary said. When Wally had shown up at their door last night, all beat up and accompanied by a clone of Superman...well, as much as the West parents accepted the strange life their son lead, this was a bit more than they expected. Of course, they would never turn away a soul in need, so they were glad to let Superboy stay with them until something was figured out for him.

"Guy lived his whole life in a pod. Guess it's not too surprising he's enjoying sleeping on a bed for once." Wally responded. "I'll go get him up." He said, and headed upstairs to his room. Wally opened the door, expecting Superboy to be sprawled out on his bed, only to find no Superboy in sight. "Uh, Superboy?" He called out, looking around the room hoping to find him. "Ah crap…" This was bad. He had promised the League he'd look after Superboy, and barely twelve hours later, Wally had already lost him! "Oh man, I'm so screwed…" He groaned out…when he heard faint snoring coming from his closet. "No way…" He went over to his closet, opening it to reveal Superboy still dressed in his tattered solar suit, sleeping while standing up straight. "Uh, Superboy?" Wally called out, and Superboy stirred awake.

"Something wrong?" He yawned out, stepping out of the closet.

"Uh, no. It's just...why are you in my closet?" The speedster asked, and Superboy actually looked a little embarrassed.

"I uh… I didn't really sleep well in the bed. I tried, I really did. But I just couldn't get comfortable. Then I saw the closet, and it reminded me of my pod, so…"

"So it reminded you of home." Wally concluded, and Superboy nodded. "Hey man, don't sweat it. Can't really expect you to just ditch the pod stuff like that. Now let's head downstairs. My mom fixed lunch." He said, and Superboy nodded again as they went down stairs

"Oh, Wally, Barry just dropped by. Well, ran by." Rudy stated, having just come back in from getting the mail. "He couldn't stay long...something about a meeting or something...but he said to give you this." Rudy stated, handing his son an envelope.

"That man never stops running, does he?" Mary asked as Wally opened the envelope, pulling out a credit card and a note.

 _Get him some decent clothes -TS_

"Whoa…" Wally gasped out, as Rudy read the note.

"Well I'll be…" The older West muttered out, and Wally looked at Superboy.

"Superboy, hope you're up for the mall!"

 **Manhattan, 1300 EST**

Inside the Barton family's more-than-modest apartment, Francis and Laura, who was dressed in some regular clothes for once, were watching TV. "And you can watch...anything you want on here?" Laura asked, getting a nod.

"Just about, yeah." Francis replied as Bobbi entered the room.

"Hey, kids. You settling in alright, Laura?" Bobbi asked.

"I think so, yes." Laura neglected to mention the sheets in the guest room she had accidentally shredded in her sleep, but Francis had reassured her that there was nothing to worry about.

Francis looked at his mother, noticing that she was dressed in her costume. "What's the big emergency?"

"Batman's called a special meeting. We'd be there already if your father hadn't lost his bow." Bobbi responded.

"I didn't lose it!" Clint called from the other room. "I could've sworn I put it…"

"Did you check the kitchen?" Francis called back, and they could hear Clint sigh before he entered the living area.

"Francis, I've been doing this since before you could walk." Clint responded as he walked into the kitchen. "There's no way I left it in the-" He went silent, and Francis couldn't help but smirk.

"You find it?"

"...don't push it, kid." Hawkeye responded, returning with his bow in hand. "We'll be back in a few hours. Don't go investigating any illegal cloning facilities again."

"I'll try!" Francis called back as the two left.

Hawkeye and Mockingbird went down a block, heading into a seemingly abandoned laundromat. Mockingbird went over to one row of machines, hitting a red button. Instantly, a scanner appeared at the top of the machines, scanning them both. " **Recognize: Hawkeye, 13. Mockingbird, 14."** The computer announced, and the secret door opened to reveal a zeta tube.

 **Justice League Watchtower**

The two walked through the tube, a flash of light depositing them in a large, open room, where they saw Aquaman waiting.

"Took you long enough." The king of Atlantis teased. "Clint lose his bow again?"

"Haha." Hawkeye was laugh was totally (not) real. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're already in there. Just waiting for you two."

"Can't be on time to save his life…" Mockingbird remarked as they followed Aquaman's lead into the meeting hall. Already seated around the meeting table were Spider-Man, Batman, Iron Man, Captain America, and the Flash. "So it's just the mentors, huh?"

"It felt like what was appropriate. I saw no need to involve everyone in this at the moment." Batman stated, Captain America rising from his seat as Hawkeye and Mockingbird took theirs.

"I hereby call this meeting of the Justice League to order." The Sentinel of Liberty declared. "We've called this meeting to discuss the events of Project Cadmus last night, and what to do with the sidekicks. First, is everyone all right?"

"As far as we can tell, just cuts and bruises. Pretty lucky, all things considered." Flash replied.

"'Lucky' is an understatement. I'm half convinced they're all brain damaged after they ran in half cocked like that." Mockingbird stated. "What were they thinking running off like that?"

"They did what we trained them for." Spider-Man spoke up. "With great power comes great responsibility, put others above yourself, do the right thing, yadda yadda yadda. We drill that into their heads, and we're really surprised they jumped in without a plan?"

"Plus, what Speedy said really messed with them." Iron Man remarked. "I mean, the kid had a point. We talked them up then treated them like kids. They thought that we didn't have faith in them, then an opportunity comes along to prove themselves, and…well, you don't need a be mind reader to see why they did it."

"Which brings me to my next topic." Batman entered the conversation, typing on his console, a hologram of a DNA helix appeared before the center of the table. "This is a DNA sample from Superman. And this…" a DNA helix that appeared largely similar, but with slightly different details. "…is a DNA sample taken from the Superboy."

"Pretend some of us aren't mega geniuses. What are we looking at here?" Hawkeye asked.

"The Kryptonian genome has been one of the biggest mysteries of the 21st century. I checked with Hank McCoy, and confirmed that no one's been able to fully map it. Which, considering there's only one living example, isn't too surprising." Stark explained, pointing at the display. "As you can see, they had to get more than a little creative, explaining the lack of flight and heat vision, but this is the closest anyone's come to cracking it. It's the same with the sample I took from X-23. I took blood and saliva samples, called in both Hank and Reed, and after we spent all night pouring over this-"

"Tony, the point?" Cap asked.

"The point is that these are nearly perfect clones. They're in perfect health, with no signs of cellular degeneration at all." He stated, getting Spider-Man's eyes widened. "For those of you who don't know, the only man who's come close to perfecting human cloning was a man named Miles Warren, aka the Jackal." He explained, an image of a of what used to be a man, now furry green creature appeared above the table.

"Oof, he does not leave much to the imagination…" Mockingbird winced.

"Jackal…wait a minute, I remember this guy!" Flash exclaimed. "Didn't he try cloning us or something?"

"Not us, me. Dude was obsessed with me and my girlfriend in college. Tried cloning me so many times I lost count." Spider-Man explained. "The reason this is relevant is because his clones are the gold standard of cloning, but almost all of them had something in common: their cells were breaking down. The only one that wasn't was a fluke. Warren's dead, but if we have perfect Kryptonian and mutant clones…this is huge. What this means for the scientific community, for the world…"

"It means they're getting smarter." Batman stated, cutting off the wall crawler. "That is what I keep coming back to. Clones like this, that are this fully developed, should be at least ten or twenty years away. Yet Superboy was grown in just four months. They're starting to find an edge."

"So we find one, too." Hawkeye suggested. "We do what we always do: we adapt. Joker attacks the Mount? We build a space station. Skrulls try to infiltrate us? We get security that scans us down to the molecular level. We just need to adapt, evolve, come at it from new angles."

"And what happens when it's not enough? What happens when we let something that we could've stopped grow into something that destroys us all?" Batman cut off. "I'd had my suspicions about CADMUS for a while now, always meant to investigate. But there was always something. Some big crisis that threatened the fate of the world, and CADMUS was allowed to get up to god knows what. The fact is simple: we can't be everywhere at once."

"But the kids weren't content to let it slide." Aquaman spoke. "When we told them to stay put, instead of just sitting and brooding, they went and checked things out."

"And we're not going to be able to stop them if they decide to do it again." Iron Man responded. "That Superboy said it loud and proud: they clearly don't need our permission to do what they did last night."

"And if you tell a teenager _NOT_ to do something, that makes them want to do it even more." Spider-Man pointed out. "So, let me sum it up: we've got bad guys getting smarter, and a bunch of super teenagers who're done sitting at the kids table. The question is: what are we going to do about it?"

"…I may have a suggestion." Batman got their attention. "We have two problems, but only one solution." He suggested, the table was silent as they all came understood what he meant.

 **Happy Harbor, July 7, 1527 EDT**

"So uh, where are we?" Carter asked,now sported a black shirt underneath a light grey hoodie, matching his jeans and shoes, and a dark beanie upon his head, looking around a large cave filled with advanced technology. He, Jason, Kaldur, and Nolan were all gathered together, watching as various Leaguers moved heavy equipment around.

"Kids, welcome to Mount Justice." Iron Man greeted. "Back when we first started, we used this place as our first headquarters. It...didn't work out, but I decided to keep it. All this time, I thought it was nostalgia, but now, I think it was for a purpose."

"And that is?" Nolan asked, now dressed in a simple red shirt and jeans.

"In a minute. Do you know when the others will get here?" Iron Man asked.

"Just texted Francis. Said he should be here soon." As soon as Nolan said that, the Zeta Tubes began humming to life.

" **Recognize: Trickshot, B-02; Kid Flash, B-06; Superboy, B-09; X-23, B-10."** The computer announced, and a flash of light deposited the others. Francis was now dressed in a light purple t-shirt and jeans, while Superboy was dressed in a black Superman t-shirt and jeans. Laura now wore a leather military jacket with red accents on the upper arms of the jacket with black pants, a red tank top shirt underneath her jacket, and black combat boots.

"Hey guys." Jason greeted, and raised an eyebrow at Superboy's choice in attire. "That's an...interesting choice in clothes."

"Hey, it's what he wanted. Believe me, I tried. I think we just cleaned the Central City mall out of all their Superman shirts…" Wally responded, while Nolan looked over Laura.

"That's an...awful lot of black. You do know it's July, right?"

"Hey, we tried, man. She had her heart set on these the moment she saw 'em." Francis responded. "Jesus, just how many secret bases do you guys have?"

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you." Tony joked as Batman entered the area, flanked by the mentors, Red Tornado, and Black Canary.

"Thank you all for coming. As I understand it, you eight are all bound and determined to remain on the path you began at Cadmus, correct?" Batman asked, and the teens all exchanged a glance.

"Well, yeah. If you aren't willing to accept that we're ready, we'll just have to prove it to you." Jason stated.

"That's what we figured. Since you're all bound and determined to fight the good fight like this, you'll do it on League terms." Batman said, and their eyes all widened.

"Whoa, are you saying...we're in the League?" Wally asked.

"No. This is...something else." Batman answered. "The world has changed since we first started the League. Our enemies are too numerous to count, and they're only becoming more ruthless, more intelligent. Frankly, we're overwhelmed, and can't afford to be everywhere at once."

"Which is where the nine of you come in." Iron Man piped up. "It'll be up to you to investigate and handle anything we're not able to deal with before it becomes something we HAVE to deal with."

"So like, missions?" Francis asked.

"COVERT missions. But yes, missions." Hawkeye responded. "Think you're up for it?"

"You mean like top secret, Mission Impossible stuff?" Wally asked.

"More or less." Flash answered. "We'll still handle big stuff, like Galactus or whatever. Why do you think we wear these big targets on our chests?"

"Point is, we need someone who can handle this stuff on the sly. Put a stop to stuff before they try to blot out the sun or whatever." Spider-Man explained.

"You asked for an opportunity to prove yourselves. Well...this is it." Aquaman stated, and everyone smiled.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say...hell yeah!" Carter exclaimed, when something clicked in Kaldur's head.

"Wait, you said nine. There are only eight of us."

"Right, sorry. Saw her enter and got ahead of myself." Iron Man said, and gestured to a point in the room. They all turned to see Martian Manhunter standing with a greenskinned teenage girl with red hair, amber eyes, and freckles, that wore a short sleeved white top with a red X on it, as well as a blue skirt, blue cape, and blue boots/gloves.

"Hello, children. I would like to introduce you all to my niece, M'gann M'orzz. Though for field purposes, she'd prefer it if you called her 'Miss Martian.'" Manhunter introduced, and M'gann waved.

"Uh, hello." She greeted, and Jason leaned over to Nolan.

"Since when does he have a niece?" He whispered.

"I asked him about his family once, and he said he's got like...12 brothers and sisters on Mars or something." Nolan answered, and was about to ask Francis what he thought, when he noticed Francis was staring. He was bug eyed, slack jawed, genuinely speechless until Nolan elbowed him. "Dude! You're staring!" He whispered, and Francis blinked as his brain rebooted.

"Huhwah?" Was all Francis could think to say, until he noticed M'gann make eye contact. It was just for a second, but Francis felt all...warm and fuzzy for a moment. "Uh...hi. I'm uh...I'm Francis." He greeted, and M'gann smiled.

"I'm M'gann. It's...it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted, and her white shirt morphed into a purple one, similar to Francis's. "I...like your shirt."

"Uh, thanks. It...it looks good on you." He responded, and she smiled.

"What is happening…" Nolan muttered to himself, but before Francis and M'gann could resume their...whatever was happening, Wally inserted himself between them.

"Well hello, beautiful. The name's Wally. You already met Francis. Everyone else is Laura, Nolan, Carter, Kaldur, Jason, and...well, I guess we're calling him Superboy for now." He said, and M'gann smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted.

"Aqualad, Superboy, X-23, and MIss Martian will live here full time. Red Tornado has agreed to live here and be your caretaker. Black Canary and Hawkeye have agreed to be your combat trainers. You will be deployed on missions by myself and Captain America." Batman explained, and Kaldur looked around. This...this is what they had been waiting for. The chance to prove themselves. To show them all that they were ready, that they were more than just kids and sidekicks.

"Today is the day."

 **Project CADMUS**

In the former Doctor Desmond's office, Guardian was having a meeting with Dubbilex and Doctor Spence. "I've managed to get SHIELD off our backs. As far as they're concerned, what went on here stopped with Desmond, and frankly, I'm inclined to agree. The board has placed me in charge, and from here on out, we're going to be a kinder, more gentler place. That means no more cloning, no more secret breeding projects, and no more G-Gnomes controlling our wills. Understand?" Guardian instructed, and Dubbilex nodded.

"Of course, my brother." Dubbilex said. Unbeknownst to all of them, the Board of Directors were observing them, communicating through their private channels from their bases around the world.

" _Is leaving Guardian in charge of Cadmus truly the best course of action? Especially without G-Gnome control?"_ The female voice asked.

" _We have no other choice. Rogers trusts Guardian enough to leave Cadmus in his hands and not ask anymore questions. Don't worry. We have more...subtle means of control to ensure his compliance."_ The German accented voice said.

" _For all his failings, Desmond served as an adequate scapegoat. The Blockbuster formula altered his mind and body to the point where he doesn't even know his own name. As far as the League is concerned, Cadmus went down with him."_ A voice with a tone that conveyed extreme arrogance said.

" _What concerns me is the children."_ Another voice said, and an image of The Team appeared on screen. " _Was their presence here a simple coincidence, or is the League using them to do their dirty work now?"_

" _Regardless, this development does not bode well for our future plans. The loss of the weapons-"_

" _Regrettable, but even the temporary loss of them may present opportunities. Besides, we have already implanted more subtle means of control."_ A voice that commanded wisdom stated. " _Fear not. In time, all shall see The Light."_

 **A/N: The Team has been formed! See you all next time, and, as always, make sure to leave a review telling us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**A/N: New chapter! I'd like to welcome my friend MaxGentleman1 to the team as editor/proofreader alongside Ghost Fire 6!**

 **Coauthored with Batmarcus**

 **All non-original characters belong to Marvel Entertainment and DC comics.**

 **Star City, July 17, 2316 PDT**

At the Star City Harbor, several bikers were loading crates from a shipping container into a van. "C'mon, hurry up! The boss is gonna be pissed if we're not out of here in an hour." One said.

"He's not seriously worried about Green Arrow, is he?" Another asked. "Dude, you see this hardware we're moving? He's got a bow and arrow. What's he gonna do, hit us with the boxing glove arrow?" The other asked.

"Oh, right, you're new. Arrow's been giving us crap ever since we rolled into town. Boss has been getting real ticked off." Before the other one could respond, a red arrow hit the ground next to them, exploding into a cloud of smoke. They were forced to drop the box, causing small, advanced handguns to clatter onto the ground. From the back of the van emerged a large, bald man with pale skin and a biker's jacket. Tombstone bent down and picked up one of the guns, powering it up and aiming it at the cranes, to see Speedy aiming his bow.

"You again? I'm starting to get a little pissed Green Arrow's not handlin' me himself!" Tombstone called out, and Speedy narrowed his eyes. Tombstone began firing the gun, but Speedy dodged each and every laser bolt. He flipped over one, firing an arrow that landed in the barrel of the gun just as Tombstone pulled the trigger, causing it to explode in his hand. His jacket caught on fire, and Tombstone scowled as he pulled the burning garment off of him. "That was custom made, you little bastard! You got any idea how hard it is finding jackets in my size?!" Tombstone said, and turned to his henchmen. "Scorch the Earth!" His henchmen nodded, and they prepared to fire on Speedy…

When a yellow blur zoomed by, yanking the guns out of their hands. Not even a minute passed before a webline shot out from between the crates and dragged one into the shadows, before Robin dropped down and took two down. Before the others could react, however, Aqualad used his water bearers to unleash a whip of water that knocked several of them back.

Meanwhile, Tombstone had lifted up a piece of the ground and prepared to throw it at Speedy, but before he could, he fired an explosive arrow that harmlessly detonated against his skin. "That all you got?! I eat little punks like you for breakfast!" Tombstone yelled as he threw the rubble, but before Speedy could respond, Iron Knight flew down and blasted it into pieces with his repulsors.

"Dude, you should see the cave. I am talking top of the line tech, even by my standards. I even saw plans for putting in a Danger Room." Iron Knight explained. "It's got everything we could possibly need!"

"Y'know, for spy stuff!" Kid Flash said as he zoomed next to them. "Plus, you should meet the others! Miss Martian, X-23, and Superboy are all-"

"Hey!" Tombstone called out, cutting off the speedster. "I ain't gonna be disrespected by a bunch of little kids! Stop jumpin' around and come fight me like a man!"

"Give me a minute." Speedy instructed, and jumped onto the ground, drawing an arrow. Tombstone just grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tombstone bellowed out, and held his arms out. "Tell you what, kid. I'm gonna give you one more shot, and then, I'm gonna beat your ass until all that's left is your dumb little hat!"

"Then I better not miss." Speedy responded, aiming the arrow and letting it fly. It stuck to Tombstone's chest, before it exploded, covering him in some sort of foam. Before Tombstone could react, the foam had completely covered him and hardened, preventing him from moving.

"Whoa, high density polyurethane foam. Nice!" Kid Flash remarked as Aqualad, Robin, Iron Knight and Scarlet Spider joined them. Roy looked them over, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Trickshot?" He asked, and the others all exchanged a look.

"Well, things got a little… out of hand last time you guys saw each other, so he decided to hang back for this." Scarlet Spider responded, and Roy narrowed his eyes.

"And this is… what, exactly? Some sort of recruitment drive?" Speedy asked.

"Well… yeah." Robin said. "Dude, you wanted a chance to prove ourselves, and this is it."

"You mean on League terms? Kicking around their old clubhouse while they toss you the missions they don't wanna deal with? Thanks, but I'll pass." Speedy replied. "This 'Young Justice League' is just another way for them to keep you in your place. I'm not gonna stop you, but I don't want any part of it."

"What will you do?" Aqualad asked, and Roy seemed to think for a moment.

"If you tell him I said this, I'll deny it, but Francis had a point. Throwing a tantrum isn't going to prove anything. So, I'll prove myself on MY terms. Not the League's, not Oliver's, but on mine." Roy said, and began to walk off. "And don't call me Speedy anymore. Call me… Red Arrow." And with that, he vanished into the shadows, leaving the five of them alone.

 **Mount Justice, July 28, 1116 EDT**

" **Recognize: Kid Flash, B-06; Scarlet Spider, B-08."** The computer announced, depositing Wally and Carter dressed in their civilian attires.

"Is he here yet?" Carter asked, joining the others in the center of the main room, watching a display that seemed to be tracking something.

"Not yet. He'll be here in about a minute or two." Jason responded.

"How'd it go with Roy?" Francis asked.

"About as well as you'd expect. Basically told us to shove it." Wally responded, and Francis sighed.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Dude was pissed…"

"Eh, his loss. That just means he won't be meeting our three new awesome teammates, right?" Nolan, now wearing a black backpack, said, gesturing to M'gann, Superboy, and Laura.

"Who cares about Roy's whole lone wolf schtick? He's here, c'mon!" Carter declared as they all headed towards the entrance to the cave. The entrance opened, and they all stepped outside just in time to see Red Tornado touching down. "Red Tornado…Uh, how's it going?"

"Greetings, children." The android greeted. "Is there a reason you have chosen to greet me outside, rather than wait inside the Cave?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. Just hoping you had a mission for us is all." Jason answered.

"Mission assignments fall under the purview of the Batman and Captain America. I am your caretaker. "

"But it's been a week, and we-"

"-will be tested soon enough. For now, I advise you simply enjoy each other's company." The android stated, cutting off Carter.

"This is not a social club." Kaldur boldly stated.

"No, but social interaction has been judged as a valuable team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Red Tornado 'suggested', and without another word, proceeded into the cave.

"'Keep busy.' Please…" Laura scoffed.

"Does he think we're falling for that?" Jason said, and M'gann gasped.

"I can find out!" She suggested, and before the others asked, she spun around. She concentrated on Red Tornado, her eyes glowing green as he proceeded through the security system before she sighed. "It's no good. I forgot that Tornado's an android. All machine, no person."

"Nice try, though." Wally consoled, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "So, can you tell what I'm thinking?"

"We all know what you're thinking, Kid." Nolan said, noticing Francis looking just a tiny bit jealous. Kaldur let out a resigned sigh, looking at the Cave.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." He spoke sarcastically, but if M'gann picked up on the sarcasm, she chose not to show it.

"Oh, I can give you a tour! Me, Superboy, and Laura have been living here for a few days now, so we can play tour guide!"

"Pass." Laura had already looked the other, arms crossed with disinterest.

"Don't look at me." Superboy spoke up.

"Trust me, we won't. A private tour sounds much more fun…"

"She never said private tour, Kid Doofus." Carter corrected, elbowing Wally.

"Team building...we'll all go." Kaldur said, and M'gann nodded, leading them all inside Mount Justice. However, as they proceeded inside, Nolan hung back, walking alongside Francis.

"Dude, you better watch it. Only a matter of time before she picks up on what's rattling around in your head." Nolan teased, and Francis's cheeks turned red.

"I uh...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, sure. Just try to keep from using Wally as target practice, ok?" The supergenius said, as they proceeded inside the Cave.

"So, this is our front door, and our back door is on the other side." The Martian teenager explained, as they entered the main area. "The cave actually runs throughout the whole mountain! I'll admit, I may have gotten lost once or twice since I've got here…"

"This place was hollowed out by Superman and Captain Marvel way back in the day, and the tech was all designed by my dad way back when the League first started." Nolan explained. "Whole place is the best designed facility no one knows about?"

"Then why ditch it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"Flash said that one of the League's enemies managed to figure out where they were hiding, and they didn't want the town to be hurt by people coming to attack them."

"So they traded it for a tourist trap?" Carter asked.

"Wait, if villains know about the Cave, aren't we in danger?" M'gann worridly asked.

"Nah. See, the bad guys _know_ that _we_ know they know. And besides, the Cave's been abandoned for years. No one's gonna try attacking a dusty old cave." Jason explained.

"Basically, we're hiding in plain sight." Francis translated.

"Ah, that does make sense." M'gann agreed, when Superboy smelled the air.

"Anyone else smell smoke?" He asked, and M'gann's eyes widened.

"Oh no, my cookies!" She gasped out, flying out of the room and into another area of the hall. They all followed her into the kitchen/lounge, where smoke was coming out of the oven. M'gann used her telekinesis to open the oven and pull out a tray filled with things that more closely resembled charcoal than cookies.

"She asked me to remind her about those…" Laura whispered to Jason, who chose not to say anything as a distraught M'gann looked at the charred cookies.

"I wanted to try out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17…" She sighed out, and Francis looked at the cookies. He took a deep breathe, before taking one and putting it in his mouth, his eyes immediately beginning to water.

"Not...not bad. Just...just a little dry." He reassured, barely keeping a cough down. "Can...can someone get me some water?" Trying to keep down a cough.

"Oh dude. Even I wouldn't eat that…" Wally winced.

"Smooth." Nolan chuckled, giving the archer a glass of water.

"I wanted to make you all something, as a gift." She said sadly.

"It was nice of you to even try." Aqualad said politely as the others nodded and Laura and Superboy shrugged.

" _Aw, I appreciate that, Kaldur, but you don't have to try and make me feel better!"_ The Martian's mental voice rang out in their heads, causing most of them to wince, causing M'gann to gasp. " _Oh no, is something wrong? I'll get Tornado and-"_ She started to say…

"Get out of my head!" Superboy growled out.

" _What's wrong? I'm just using my telepathy to-"_

"I said get out!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter and startling her.

"Easy, easy! She didn't know!" Nolan reassured, but Superboy still looked pissed and M'gann looked flustered.

"I-I don't understand. On Mars, we all communicate telepathically, and-"

"Things are a bit different here. Most humans don't have telepathy, and if they do it's only because they're mutants, like Professor X. And most of them don't barge in without asking permission." Carter explained.

"Plus, Cadmus really did a number on him. Those creepy little G-Gnome things probably left a bad taste in his mouth." Wally backed up, and M'gann looked at Superboy.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Just-" The clone started to yell, before he collected himself. "Just...stay out of my head." He growled, storming over to the couch. The group was silent for a moment, before M'gann smiled again,

"Hello, Megan! I know what we can do! Follow me!" She beckoned, floating and flying off.

"Can't keep her down for long…" Nolan muttered, as they all began to follow her, with the exception of Superboy. Laura cast him a look, and decided to hang back.

"Hey. You coming?"

"I'm good." He curtly responded, earning a sigh.

"Look, she said she was sorry, alright?" She said, but he was silent. She just sighed, and went off to join the others, leaving him to brood. When Laura found the others, they had just entered the hangar bay, where M'gann had gathered them in front of what looked like a large red egg.

"Oh, uh, that sure is a cool...egg?" Jason remarked.

"It's not an egg, silly! It's my bioship!" She explained, though that didn't really make any sense.

"Uh, you sure that thing's a ship? Cause that thing is not aerodynamic at all." Nolan stated, and she giggled.

"That's because she's sleeping!"

"'She?'" Francis questioned, and M'gann went over to the side of the egg.

"Come on, girl. It's time to get up." She whispered too it, and about a second later the egg seemed to unfold and expand until it was in the shape of a ship.

"Whoa!"

"By the seas…"

"Just when you think you've seen everything…" Wally remarked. Even Laura seemed impressed.

"So...who wants to go for a ride." The Martian asked, and everyone raised their hands. They were about to board the ship, when Superboy entered the hangar.

"Well, look who decided to join the party!" Wally teased. "Done brooding?"

"Let's give him a break. If you had those freaky G-Gnomes in your head, you probably wouldn't like telepaths either." Francis said.

"Let's just move on, ok?" Superboy asked.

"I couldn't agree more!" M'gann cheered, and they all boarded the bioship. They were wowed at the sight of the ships interior and the blue lighting, Nolan whistling appreciatively.

"Wow, and I thought the Quinjet was cool…" He whispered out, running his hand along the side of the ship. "Martian engineering is something else. Don't think anyone on Earth's even close to bioorganic technology on this level…"

"What Nolan's trying to say is 'cool.'" Jason translated, as M'gann entered the control chair.

"Alright everyone, buckle up!" She said, and eight chairs appeared for them.

"Whoa! How… how did it do that?" Nolan asked.

"Because I told it too, of course." She answered, and Nolan's eyes widened.

"Biotechnology that programs and reshapes itself according to psychic commands issued by the user, with practically no lag time at all…" He muttered to himself. "I… I think I need to move to Mars."

"Nolan, buddy, I think you should sit down." Francis said, as he directed Nolan to a chair. "He'll be fine... I think…"

"You might wanna keep an eye on the ship though. There's a good chance he'll try dismantling it when you're not looking." The teenage speedster recommended, as they all took their seats. Once everyone was situated, the ship's comm activated.

"Red Tornado, can you open the bay doors?" M'gann asked, and Tornado was silent as the hangar bay doors opened, and the Bioship began to lift off. Everyone tensed for a moment, before it flew out the hangar bay door and out over the ocean.

"Okay, this is pretty epic!" Carter said in amazement.

"She sure is…" Francis muttered out, glancing at M'gann for perhaps a little too long, before he composed himself. "I-I mean the ship! Y-you said it was a she, right? Right!" He said, just a little too desperately, and Laura leaned over to Jason.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

"Ol' Tricky's come down with what we humans like call a 'crush.'" He explained, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he want to crush her?" The mutant whispered, and Jason sighed, making a mental note that the clones were in desperate need of some social coaching.

"So…" Wally said. "You cook, you have your own ship, and you don't look half bad doing it. What else can you do?"

"You mean my powers?" M'Gann asked, and he nodded.

"If you're a Martian, you should be able to shapeshift, right?" Kaldur asked, and she nodded.

"Yep! Here, let me show you." She said as she rose from the chair. She concentrated for a moment, before she shifted into a perfect copy of Laura, then Captain Marvel, before shifting into a female version of Scarlet Spider, and then a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally dreamily asked.

"Dude, you've got issues." Carter stated.

"Sorry, I can't do boys as well as girls. My uncle's working with me on it, though!" The Martian explained.

"And you're clothes?" Laura asked.

"Completely organic clothes that respond to my commands, just like the ship." She explained.

"And can you do that cool intangibility stuff like Manhunter can?" Francis asked, and she shook her head.

"No, phaseshifting's a very advanced technique. I can make myself invisible though."

"Hey, don't feel too bad." Carter encouraged. "Superboy can't fly, Laura's only got two claws on her hands, I can't really use one of my powers." He tried summoning something from the tip of his finger, only for small red spark of electricity to zap him before continuing. "Plus Kid Doofus over here can't vibrate his molecules like the Flash can without getting a nosebleed and passing out."

"Dude! I don't pass out! I just get…dizzy."

"Is dizzy the thing that happens when you collapse face first and snore for an hour? Cause if that's the case, then yeah, he gets 'dizzy'." Nolan said, causing the group to laugh, save for Superboy, who was just sulking. Kaldur noticed this, and the Atlantean leaned over to the clone.

"One does not need telepathic powers to know what you are thinking. You are wondering how to apologize for overreacting, correct?" Superboy didn't answer, but the way he shuffled in his seat confirmed Kaldur's question. "In my experience, saying 'I'm sorry' is as good a place to start as any." Superboy considered that for a moment, and was about to speak…

When one of the spheres surrounding M'gann's control chair beeped. She pressed the sphere, and an image of Red Tornado appeared on screen.

" _Children, I have received a distress beacon from a fishing vessel thirty miles off the coast."_ The android said.

"And you want us to help you?" Wally asked, slightly excited.

" _No. My presence is all that is required to aid the vessel. However, there have been reports of a disturbance at the Happy Harbor power plant. Your instructions are to investigate and report back on what you find. Covertly, of course."_ And without another word, Tornado ended the call, and Nolan sighed.

"Sounds like more busy work, if you ask me." Nolan pointed out. "Probably just some kids spray painting something. Since when does anything exciting ever happen in Rhode Island?"

"Well, a simple fire lead you all to Superboy and Laura, we should at least find out what caused the alert." M'Gann said adjusting their course so they were headed right towards the plant.

"Uh, I think I might know what caused it." Superboy said pointing out the window to a massive tornado headed right towards the cloaked ship.

They were all spun around several times before M'Gann managed to regain control and steer them out of the tornado and into the parking lot. As they touched down, the Tornado seemed to simply vanish.

"Well that's… not normal." Nolan sighed.

"Are tornadoes normal in this part of the country?" M'gann asked.

"Not typically, no." Carter replied, pulling out and putting on his Scarlet Spider mask, as Wally pulled out his goggles, Jason retrieved and donned his domino mask, and Francis pulled out a small crossbow kept in a holster in the back of his jeans.

"Nolan, is your suit ready?" Kaldur asked, and Nolan shook his head.

"Still waiting on some parts. I've got my backup, though." He said, and put his backpack on. He clipped the centerpiece together and pressed a button, causing it to unfold and begin to cover his body. Red and silver metal plates locking together as it covered him, until he was fully clad in a red and silver armor.

"Not as much stuff in the armor, can't fly, nor is it as durable, but the repulsors and physical augmentations are here." He shrugged.

"In other words it'll do in a pinch?" Jason asked.

"Yeah basically." Nolan said as they all ran into the building and paused at the small tornado going on inside. Hovering above it was a large man clad in red and black armor with blue tubes coming out his back and arms.

"So hey, you think this might be a little much in terms of bothering a city uh…" Scarlet Spider trailed off.

"You may address me as Mister Twister." The man said his voice sounding deep and ominous thanks to his voice filter

"Is anyone else thinking that sounds an awful lot like an ice cream treat?" Iron Knight asked to the room at large as Robin and Trickshot both raised their hands.

"Good it's not just me." He sighed as Twister fired what seemed to be air at them. Superboy tried to push through the wind and got in a little closer before Twister suddenly changed the air curent to pick him up and slam him into Robin and the wall behind them.

The others all readied themselves before charging at the man. Kid Flash and X-23 reached him first attempting a drop kick only for the air to block them and hurl them out of the building through a nearby door and several feet away.

Aqualad and Miss Martian were blasted backward and slammed into a pillar and the wall near Superboy respectively. Trickshot fired an explosive arrow which Twister caught mid air and sent back at him forcing him to dodge. Scarlet Spider and Iron Knight were the only two able to stand the strong burst of wind he tried blowing them all back with.

"You know I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"Don't call us kids!" Iron Knight said, firing a smoke bomb at him as Scarlet Spider tried to use it for cover shooting a webline which Twister caught, swinging the Spider teen around and into Iron Knight.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here, disturbing." Twister said, sounding casual. He increased the intensity of the wind, and despite their best efforts to hang on, all nine teens were blown out of the power plant. "I tire of these distractions! Give up now, before you regret it!" Twister demanded, floating above him, and Superboy scowled. He let out a yell and leapt at Twister, but the villain simply held out his hand fired a burst of lightning at him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Who can manipulate the weather like this?!" Robin asked.

"Uh, Storm, Thor, Weather Wizard, Major Disaster…" Wally answered, trying to keep from being blown away.

"I saw Doctor Strange mess with the weather once!" Trickshot contributed, trying to fire his crossbow, but every arrow was blown away by the fierce winds. "Christ, what is this guy's deal?!"

"I don't care who he is, or what he wants!" Laura said. She ran and leapt at him, claws popped, but much like Superboy, her effort got her a tornado to the face.

"Is it not obvious what I want?! Bring me a challenge! I want to face a real hero!" The armored villain bellowed out, and Aqualad just narrowed his eyes.

"Miss Martian! Read his mind, see if he has any weaknesses!" He instructed.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to-"

"Make an exception!" The Atlantan instructed, and she nodded. Her eyes glowed green, as she reached towards Twister with her mind…

"I… I can't read his mind!" The telepath yelled to Aqualad, and her eyes widened. "Hello, Megan! It's so obvious, I can't believe we didn't see it sooner!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Laura groaned out, rising off the ground.

"He's inorganic, I can't read his mind, he controls the weather…isn't it obvious?!" M'gann asked, gesturing to Twister. "It's Red Tornado!" She stated, and the others all exchanged a look.

"Tornado is the one who sent us here…" Scarlet Spider trailed off.

"And didn't he say we'd be tested soon?" Aqualad asked.

"Guys, I don't think it's Tornado! The readings I'm getting don't match him at all!" Iron Knight called out.

"And since when can he shoot out lightning?!" Trickshot asked

"Stark must've given him some kind of upgrade for the test! Speedy was right, we are just a big joke to them!" Robin said, and Aqualad clenched his fist.

"I am done with games." He growled out, and they all marched over to Twister. "Do you hear me, Tornado?! We will not play your games any more!"

"You think I'm Red Tornado?! Oh, now THAT is ironic!" With that, Twister held his hands out, and the wind became more intense than ever. Storm clouds darkened the sky, and lightning began to strike the ground around them. Iron Knight attempted to blast Twister out of the sky with a repulsor blast, but for all his troubles he got a lightning bolt to the face, and more lightning bolts struck the ground around them, knocking everyone onto the ground.

Twister hovered over them, preparing to finish them off with one last blast of lightning…when suddenly they all vanished. Twister looked around, his eyes narrowing. "Fine. Run away, then." Underneath the cloaked Bioship, Carter started to stir awake, but M'gann covered his mouth. "I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide and seek will not help me achieve my objectives! Stay concealed, but know that should we meet again, I shall show you no mercy!" And with that, Twister flew off, leaving the Team to get to their feet.

"Ugh, what happened…?" Wally groaned out.

"I had the Bioship cloak, and used her to conceal us-"

"And that's supposed to make it right?!" Superboy yelled out, startling her.

"Easy, Super-"

"No! She had us all convinced that Twister was really Tornado, and almost got us all killed!" The male clone shouted, but Francis moved in front of him.

"Hey, easy, Supey. She…she didn't do it on purpose, ok? She just made a mistake." The archer defended, and Superboy scowled.

"A mistake that almost got us killed!" He yelled, and Nolan looked at the Martian, who was clearly despondent, and he sighed.

"I…am forced to agree." Aqualad reluctantly said. "M'gann, I am sorry. But you're too…well…"

"Kaldur's trying to avoid making a bad pun, so I'll come out and say it: you're too inexperienced." Wally said. "You made a rookie mistake, and it almost got us all killed."

"I hate to say it, but maybe you should just…hit the showers." Scarlet Spider suggested, and she looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"It…would be for the best." X-23 agreed, and Superboy brushed past Miss Martian.

"Just stay out of our way." He growled, before he jumped away. The others all shot a look of pity towards her, before they followed suit, until it was just Francis and M'gann. He was about to follow them, before she spoke.

"I just…I just wanted to help…" She weakly said, and he stopped. "The cookies, what happened with Superboy, now this…I'm just screwing everything up. Maybe…maybe I'm not cut out for this team."

"Hey hey hey, don't say that." Francis said, turning around. "So you made a mistake. So what?"

"But I didn't just make a mistake! I…I almost got everyone killed!" She said, and Francis got on the ground next to her.

"Hey, we all mess up. First time I met Scarlet, he almost got tangled in his own webs while zapping himself. Wally used to go so fast he'd trip over his own feet. When Nolan made his first suit, he crushed the roof and his mom's expensive-ass piano." The archer explained, and pulled up his shirt. M'gann slightly blushed, until he pointed to a small scar on his right side. "See this? First time I went out with my dead, I see this guy mugging this girl. I jump in there and kick his ass. What I didn't see was his buddy waiting nearby with a butterfly knife."

"And…?"

"My suit took most of it, but I still got cut up. Know what my dad said to me?" She shook her head, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "He said that there's no such thing as true failure, only learning opportunities. You can either let those opportunities crush you… or you can rise above them, and learn from them to make yourself better than you were before."

"I…I think I get it." M'gann responded, and he smiled slightly.

"Just…cool your head, ok?" The archer asked, and she nodded. He squeezed her shoulder, lingering maybe a little longer than he should've, before he stood up, heading to join the others. She watched him leave, then sighed as she floated back onto the bioship.

Meanwhile, Mister Twister had entered Happy Harbor, and had begun attacking the Marina. He had created a tornado and set it loose, watching as it destroyed the offices. "Perhaps this will get the attention I require!"

"Well you've certainly got ours!" A familiar voice yelled out, and Twister turned around to see Kid Flash slam into him feet first at superspeed. The impact slightly staggered him, before Iron Knight fired at him with repulsors, keeping him in place long enough for Superboy too drop in from above. Twister was narrowly able to create a wind burst that allowed him to dodge, but Robin threw shurikens while Trickshot fired arrows. He created a tornado to blow them away, only to notice Scarlet Spider leaping above him, webbing debris and swinging it down on the villain, who used a lightning blast to destroy the debris. Over the howling winds, Twister was barely able to hear the unsheathing of claws, and was barely able to dodge a slash from X-23. They circled him, and he looked around.

"You are all distractions, ones I will not tolerate any further!" He bellowed out. "Since you all seem so eager to die, I am more than happy to oblige you!"

As the second round with Twister began, M'gann was in the Bioship, flying back towards Mount Justice as she explained the situation to Red Tornado. "-and they're fighting Twister again now. They could really use your help!"

" _If I were to intervene, it would not be to help, but to end it."_ The elemental android responded, and she sighed. The Team was already doubting themselves enough as is, but if Tornado were to intervene, what little confidence they had left would be crushed. " _Still-"_ Tornado's voice snapped the Martian out of her thoughts. " _-I find it troubling that this 'Mister Twister' seems to share both my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."_ And just like that, the gears in M'gann's brain began to turn. He was red, appeared larger than a typical human (at least, from what she had seen), he controlled the weather, and he was immune to telepathy…

"Hello Megan!"

Meanwhile, back at the Marina, Twister was engaged with the rest of the Team. He used his winds to throw a boat at Superboy, while Iron Knight attempted to use his repulsors to attack from afar. The blasts slightly staggered him, but Twister was still able to use his winds to blow away an attacking Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Scarlet Spider. X-23 leapt off a piece of rubble and attacked from above, but Twister fired a bolt of lightning that knocked her back and into Iron Knight. "This is starting to get irritating!" He said as Aqualad threw a boat engine at him.

"For once, I agree with the egomaniac!" Trickshot said from his and Robin's cover position, and he looked at Robin. "Doesn't Batman teach you to prepare for everything or something?!"

"Sorry, left my can of 'Anti-Supervillain' spray in the cave." The Boy Wonder responded, as X-23 rose to her feet.

"I really don't like this guy!" She growled out, and was about to join Aqualad for another attack...

" _Listen to me!"_ M'gann's voice blared in their heads, and Superboy scowled.

"I told you to-"

" _I know! But now I know what we need to do!"_ Francis couldn't help but smile to himself as she explained her plan.

A man with shaggy brown hair was fleeing the scene with the rest of the civilians, but he looked up and smiled as Red Tornado flew overhead. Twister looked up and saw Tornado descending, and all of a sudden it was as if the Team wasn't even there at all. "Hit the showers, everyone. I'll take it from here. I was hoping that you all could handle this, but clearly, I was mistaken." Tornado instructed.

"But we've got a plan now, and-" Iron Knight started to protest, but Tornado held up a hand.

"The matter is not up for debate. Leave, now." He instructed, and they all left without any more hesitation.

"Finally! I was getting tired of babysitting those insufferable brats!" Twister stated, he and Tornado beginning to stare each other down.

"The children are the least of your worries!" Tornado challenged, and held out his hand. A small tornado formed behind him, and Tornado tossed it at Twister, who easily dispersed it.

"That's it?! I'm disappointed!" The villain insulted, firing a Twister at Tornado, but he easily dodged it, responding by firing two tornadoes of his own. Twister easily withstood them, and retaliated with a lightning blast that knocked Tornado to the ground. "Pathetic. You truly are disappointing." Twister began to say as he walked over to the downed hero. "I was lead to believe that you would actually pose a challenge, but I can see now that I was mislead. However, I believe that this is not your fault." Twister held his hand towards Tornado, his fingers opening and extending several cables that latched onto Tornado's head. "Your time with these 'heroes' has corrupted your programming, limiting you. When I'm done with you however, then you will- wait, why isn't it working?!" Twister asked, and Tornado grabbed the wires, turning towards him as his head morphed into a smirking M'gann.

"Cause reprogramming doesn't work on Martians?" She teased, before her smirk dropped. "Now!" She used her telekinesis to push Twister back into a Tornado that spun him around before Wally slowed down, sending him flying towards a waiting Scarlet Spider and Superboy. The two delivered punches and kicks to him, staggering him enough for X-23 to leap forward, using her claws to slash off an arm, revealing the machine underneath. Superboy delivered an uppercut that knocked him into the water, where Aqualad had grabbed an anchor and swung into Twister, before channeling electricity into him. He used his water bearers to toss Twister back onto the land, but before he could recover, a shuriken and arrow hit his remaining arm, detonating and destroying it. Iron Knight landed in front of him, and unleashed a unibeam blast that sent Twister flying, burning away the 'uniform' and revealing the metallic skeleton underneath.

"So, we 'entertaining' enough for you now?" Wally asked.

"Well, I enjoyed your performance as Tornadoes 1-3. Real Oscar worthy stuff." Scarlet Spider stated.

"N-no...I *fzzt* can't *krrk* loooooze..." Twister's voice fizzled out as his eyes went dark, and his chest opened. Onto the ground plopped a skinny man with brown hair streaked with white, wearing a dark brown jumpsuit. "I-I surrender! Please don't hurt me!" Before he could plead any further, and anyone could react, M'gann used her telekinesis to lift up a rock and crush him, startling (almost) all of them.

"Whoa!

"By Poseidon!"

"What the f-" Kid Flash went towards M'gann, grabbing her by the cardigan.

"I dunno how you do things on Mars, but here, we don't execute people!"

"We don't? That's good to know..." Laura muttered, quiet enough for no one to hear.

"I know that, and I didn't!" M'gann explained, lifting up the boulder. Instead of the mashed up blood, guts, and bone they were expecting, they were instead greeted with a sight of metal, wire, and circuitry.

"Whoa…"

"I figured there was something off when I couldn't smell anything from him. But I figured it was because his suit was designed that way." Laura stated.

"I figured it out talking to Tornado. I couldn't read the mind of whoever was inside, so that meant that they could either resist telepathy-"

"-or they weren't real." Jason concluded.

"And since totally concealing your mind completely is practically impossible, I figured it had to be because he was an android like Tornado!" M'gann finished explaining.

"That's actually really clever." Wally stated, and spotted one of the robot's eyeballs on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, dusting it off. "Anyone else feel like a souvenir?"

"So...we won, right?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Not only did we win, but I feel like we all owe someone an apology." Francis said, and Kaldur approached M'gann.

"Francis is right. I doubt any of us would have come to this conclusion on our own."

"Much as it pains me to admit, I have to agree. If you hadn't shown up, we'd probably still be getting tossed around by him." Nolan complimented, and M'gann's cheeks turned red as she accepted the praise.

"Oh I'm sure you guys would've figured it out…" She giggled out. Unknown to any of them, the eye Wally held was still active…

 **Undisclosed Location**

...and transmitting to a screen in a secret base, being watched by a man identical to the andoird piloting Mister Twister. "See, Bromm? Aren't you glad I didn't let you pilot the armor?" A voice asked, and Brom Stikk just sighed.

"Yes, Doctor, but now the heroes have both the Twister armor and the LMD! It won't be long before they find us."

"Nonsense. Where one sees failure, I see success." Said a man with a handlebar mustache and a labcoat said. "For instance, we know that the tracking program works. Red Tornado was definitely in the area." T.O. Morrow stated, and looked at the screen, which displayed the image of the team. "Besides, we found out something much more interesting…"

 **Happy Harbor, 1924 EST**

The Team and Red Tornado were in the cave, watching as Nolan examined the remains of the Twister armor and the pilot. "Well? Any thoughts?" Carter asked, as his friend examined the machinery.

"The armor incorporates some of the technology used in Weather Wizard's wand. Explains the lightning bursts and the tornados." Nolan said, and looked at the pilot. "This, on the other hand, is a different story. The designs based on an old model of SHIELD Life Model Decoys. Particularly the original models, designed by-"

"I am well aware of what it resembles." Tornado cut off, slightly startling them.

"Ok…well, the point is that this thing was designed to either destroy or reprogram you." Nolan explained.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Laura asked.

"No. This was your battle, and I do not believe it is my duty to fight your battles for you. Nor is it your job to fight mine." The Android explained.

"But if you're in danger-"

"The Justice League shall investigate this matter at a later time. For now, know that you all performed exceptionally. I shall be sure to notify your mentors of your performance." And without another word, the android turned and walked off.

"Guess we know why the League stuck him here." Carter muttered to Jason.

"Anyone else would've stepped in, but he let us handle it. Guess it pays to have a heartless machine watching over us…" Jason muttered back, and Tornado stopped.

"I may lack a cardiovascular system, but my auditory processors work just fine." He said, and Jason scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, sorry…" With that, Tornado headed into another part of the Cave, leaving the Team alone.

"Man, Roy was so wrong, this team rules!" Wally said, and Kaldur smiled.

"I must confess, I had my doubts. But now…I feel nothing but confidence." He said, and he could tell that the others all felt the same way. M'gann was about to say something else, when Superboy approached her.

"Hey. I just…wanted to say sorry. You did good." The clone admitted. She smiled, and he nodded and walked off.

"So…" Francis's voice said, drawing her attention to him. "Guess my dad's corny old pep talks worked, huh?"

"I guess they did. He's uh…got a way with words." The Martian said. "Thank you. It was what I really needed to hear."

"Glad to hear it. I knew you'd come through for us." The archer responded, returning her smile. They stood there for a moment, before Francis's phone went off. He checked his phone, and sighed. "Alright guys, my parents want me home for dinner, so I've gotta take off."

"Alright man. See you later." Carter called back. Francis smiled at M'gann one more time, before heading into the tube, not noticing M'gann watching him with a small smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Dropzone

**A/N: What's up guys, comin' at you with a nice new chapter! Once again, Francis Barton created by myself, Carter Alenko created by Ghost Fire 6, and Nolan Stark created by Batmarcus. All other characters are owned by Marvel or DC. Editing done by Ghost Fire 6 and MaxGentleman1. Enjoy!**

 **June 16, 0043 ETC, Santa Prisca Island**

Inside a cell in Peña Duro, several men were jammed together, being watched by armed men in green jumpsuits. From the shadows emerged a man wearing a black combat vest with a cross bone design on it, and a balaclava with a "(Our leader has offered you a deal. Defeat her champion, and we will give you your island back.)" Brock Rumlow, aka Crossbones, said in Spanish, and the men's leader approached. He was a bald, muscular man, with eyes that betrayed a shrewd intelligence. "(Do you understand?)"

"(Tell the witch that I accept her terms.)" the man said, and Crossbones nodded to his men. They unlocked the cell doors, before dropping a duffle bag in front of him.

"(Get dressed.)" The mercenary ordered, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"(You would give me my greatest weapon?)"

"(Trust me, you'll need it.)" Crossbones advised, and the man narrowed his eyes suspiciously before unzipping the bag. Soon, the man was dressed in a Grey, skin tight suit with light black armor around his chest that had red lines on them, in addition to a red Luchador like mask with a metal face plate and two tubes from either wrist that connected to a tank on his back, that connected to a spot on his head.

"(Now, Rumlow let us begin.)" Bane growled out, the men raising their weapons as he prepared to fight, but Crossbones held up his hand.

"(I'm not the one you'll be fighting. Follow me.)" he instructed, and began to lead Bane through the facility. Eventually, they arrived in what had once been the mess hall, where men in green uniforms watched from the guard catwalk, cheering and booing as Bane entered. Crossbones shut the gate. "Good luck." He said in English, as the other opponent entered the makeshift arena. He was a lean, pale teenager with bright red hair and long sideburns, dressed in a blue tank top and black pants. Next to him was an identical looking teenager with similar features, only half her hair had been shaved off and sported a tattoo of a skull with tentacles that reached down to her neck.

"(This toothpick is my opponent? This will be easier than I thought…)" Bane muttered to himself, and the girl looked up at the catwalk towards her leader, who simply nodded. The girl pulled out a syringe gun and inserted the needle into her brother's arm, injecting the reddish brown liquid into him. Soon, the boy began to groan, screaming in pain as he began to change. He grew in size until he was at a size comparable to the Hulk or the Abomination, his skin turning dark green and cracking around his right shoulder, exposing red muscles. Bane's eyes widened in surprise, before he composed himself. He cranked a dial on his wrist, and red liquid flowed from the tubes into his body. His muscles began to expand as Bane grew in size, until he was a little shorter than Mammoth. Bane let out a yell, and the two charged each other. Bane opened with a right cross, before following it with a left uppercut. Mammoth was staggered, and Bane followed up with a savage series of punches…

…before Mammoth caught his fist. Bane tried using the other one, but Mammoth caught that one as well. Bane's widened as he realized Mammoth was overpowering him. Mammoth roared, before taking Bane and throwing him across the room into a wall. Bane woozily dropped onto his feet, before collapsing face first. The men all cheered, beginning to chant.

"Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!" As they continued to chant, the leader watched Mammoth. He exceeded all expectations… and Cynthia Schmidt couldn't help but grin.

 **Caribbean Sea, July 22, 20:08 ECT**

The bioship flew relatively silently over the sea, blending into the dark night sky. The Team was all seated inside, none of them saying a word. "We're approaching Santa Prisca. ETA 10 minutes." Miss Martian announced, as they all thought on their mission briefing

 _The Team had all been gathered in the briefing room, where Batman and Captain America were both standing in front of the briefing screen, displaying an image of an island. "This is Isla Santa Prisca, an island located in the Caribbean. For years, the only noteworthy thing about the island was that it was home to Pena Duro, one of the most harsh, brutal prisons in Central America." Batman explained, and the image on screen shifted to that of a prison. "This island nation is now the primary source for a new, highly dangerous steroid that greatly increases physical strength, sold under the street name Venom. Infrared satellite imagery shows that the factory, located in what was once the prison, is still operating at full capacity. However, in the past month, all Venom shipments have grinded to a halt."_

" _Which is where you all come in. You don't just make that much product and not use it." Captain America stated. "We need you to go to the island, find out what's going on, and report back."_

" _We would like to emphasize that this is a /covert/ recon mission. Observation and report. Do not deviate." Batman emphasized. "Understood?" They all nodded, except for Carter, who raised his hand._

" _Uh, who's in charge?" He asked, and Batman and Cap exchanged a look._

" _That'll be up to you." Captain America said, and a map of the island appeared. "Now, for this plan to work, there'll be two dropzones…"_

"Dropzone A in 30." Miss Martian's voice called up. "Aqualad, X-23, you're up." The Atlantean nodded, tapping the icon on his belt and causing the red shirt of his uniform to turn black. X-23 got out of her seat, now dressed in a dark black shirt with gray accents that covered her shoulders, gloves that went a little past her elbows with sheathes on the hand for her claws, and black pants and combat boots that had a spot for her foot claws, with a domino mask with red eyes. She took a rebreather device from Robin, and the floor of the bioship opened. She wrapped her hands around him from behind, and two dropped down and into the water, beginning to swim as fast as they could. Aqualad formed a water sword and slashed through a net, before shooting out onto the beach, where a motion sensor was hooked up to an anti-aircraft gun. Aqualad ran onto the beach to the motion sensor, inserting a cylindrical device into the sensor, holding his breath for a moment...before the red light turned green.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched into a loop. X-23, you are clear to proceed." He announced, and the mutant shot out of the water. Running over to the anti-aircraft, she unsheathed her claws and sliced open the panel on the side, opening it and removing the targeting chip.

"Anti-aircraft guns on the north side have been disabled. Bioship, you're clear to land."

" _Roger. We will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates_." Miss Martian said over the comm as they flew over the the other two.

"Shall we get going?" Aqualad asked, and X-23 nodded as they began their trek.

Back on the bioship, the others were getting ready. "So does it slightly scare anyone else that X is so good at this?" Iron Knight asked, still dressed in his civilian clothing.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one." Scarlet Spider said, as they approached the second dropzone. Miss Martian sent an instruction to the bioship, and cables began descending from the ceiling. Kid Flash took one, and tapped the icon on his chest. Immediately, his costume became a black version, and he smirked as he turned to M'gann.

"This stealth tech is pretty sweet. Fourth generation unstable molecules, designed by Reed Richards. They can withstand cold, heat, take a beating...plus, they do fit pretty well..." Kid said, not so subtly flexing.

"Right?" Scarlet Spider agreed, tapping the spider icon on his the red and blue of his suit to go black, the spider design itself now white. "Fits like a glove, too. The last suit used to chaf, learned the value of baby powder the hard way."

"Uh, yeah, totally…" Kid was obviously disappointed that he got the wrong person to agree, something Trickshot couldn't help but chortle about as he made sure that his quiver was secure. Miss Martian got out of her chair and focused, and her clothes began to change into a black, skintight bodysuit with her large red X on it.

"Now _that's_ how you do a costume change." Robin remarked, and glanced at Superboy. "Is uh...is that really what you're going with?" He asked, and Superboy folded his arms.

"No cape. No tights. No offense." He simply responded, and Robin shrugged as he hooked his clip on.

"I don't know, I think the superhero look works for some…" M'gann said, casting a glance in Trickshots direction.

If either of them had looked over they might have noticed Nolans smirk before he stepped into a new armor. The suit was dark Grey and Black in the areas that could be seen between the plates, his Arc reactor and the few other places on the suit glowed a soft dark blue.

"Iron Knight, Stealth Armor Version Three." Nolan said and they noticed that as he moved the suit made less noise.

"Wait... Version Three? What happened to the first two?" Trickshot asked.

"Well version one blew up, and version two dad made too strong in flight and long story short we had to replace the roof." Iron Knight said before casually jumping out of the bio ship and silently glided down.

"Do you guys ever worry about his armors?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah, more than you'll ever know trust me." Trickshot said before sliding down the rope. They all used the cables to slide down, only to dodge out of the way as Superboy dropped to the ground, creating a small crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said with a smirk.

"Supey, I know you're new to all this, but 'stealth' usually doesn't include creating a small seismic event." Trickshot scolded, as Iron Knight activated his comm.

"Aqualad, Dropzone B is go." He said to Kaldur, who was currently climbing a small cliffside with X-23.

"Roger." He responded, taking a moment to catch his breath. "You know, we could have gone around."

"It would take too long. Faster to go over than around. Besides, we're almost there." X-23 responded, and she began to climb, causing the Atlantean to simply sigh.

Meanwhile, the others were all headed through the jungle, being lead by Iron Knight, who was reading the map in his helmet. "Did anyone else consider that maybe having Aqualad climb a mountain wasn't our best choice" Iron Knight asked.

"I was going to question that, but he was the only one who could move fast enough underwater to shut down the motion sensor." Robin said, when Superboy stopped. He heard what sounded like twigs snapping, and they were close.

"Anyone else hear that?" He asked, and they all turned to look at him.

"Hear what?" Trickshot asked. "Wait, is this some kind of super hearing thing?"

"I'm picking up movement just ahead. Too clustered together to be animals." Iron Knight pointed out, and Kid Flash pulled on his goggles, activating his lenses infrared feature as Scarlet Spider did the same.

"I've got a squad of armed bozos coming in from the east."

"And I've got one headed in from the west. Looks like they'll meet up with each other before they meet us." Scarlet Spider confirmed.

"Sounds like a patrol sweeping the island to me. We should keep clear and-" Trickshot started to say, when they heard gunfire break out.

"Well no super hearing required now, I say that we go in and take the guys out before anyone dies. Then we can get some answers. Follow me ladies and gentlemen." Kid Flash said as he dashed off.

"Wait! Kid do not engage, swing wide and steer clear! We are not here to confront unless we have to!" Aqualad said through the comms.

"Yeah, don't worry about it we can take these guys down no pro-whoa!" Kid Flash said, cutting himself off as his feet lost grip on the wet and muddy ground. He slipped, sliding off the path he had been on before he rolled down the hill and landed himself right between the two battling squads.

"Okay, so much for taking them out before they even knew we were here." He sighed looking up into Banes masked face, as the man in question pointed a gun at him.

As he opened fire Kid FLash rushed away only to see several HYDRA troops coming from the other side; _'Great Nazi's like this couldn't have been worse.'_ He thought.

As he swerved to avoid them, and they also started to open fire on him Superboy leap out from the tree's and slammed hard into Bane, as Iron Knight seemed to appear in the center of the Hydra troops and release what he could only call a taser pulse and knock a few of them down before he began to hit them.

"Way to get us caught even when you aren't dressed like a giant traffic signal." Robin said landing behind Kid Flash and knocking out a few of his own before turning to the speedster.

"We were supposed to be going for covert! You know, trying not to get into fight just like this one!? You know it says a lot when the guy in the metal suit grasps stealth better than the one with Super Speed." He shouted as Kid Flash unleashed a flurry of shots on one man before a few others were taken down by arrows and webs as Trickshot and Scarlet Spider landed, seeming just as annoyed.

"If you guys had just followed my lead, this would have been done with already." Kid Flash shot back.

"Oh, yeah you did a spectacular job at charging in like a madman." Scarlet Spider sighed swinging one man around himself and sending him flying into several others who had been hanging in mid air thanks to M'Gann.

"Stealth 101: stay out of sight! You know? Stick to the shadows? Keep out of view?... Don't fall on your face in front of the men with guns!" Trickshot called out, as he fired an arrow that exploded into knockout gas, knocking out two Hydra goons. One tried to sneak up on him, but he spun on his heel and swung his bow into the guy's head, knocking him out.

As the team finished off both Bane's men and the Hydra soldiers, one Hydra soldier was hiding in the foliage, nervously aiming his gun at Kid Flash and beginning to fire...when it suddenly fell apart into three sliced pieces. Before he could question it, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was knocked out as Aqualad stepped out of the shadows, X-23 right behind him. Aqualad looked around at the scattered goons, and just sighed.

A short while later, all the goons were tied up, Bane and his men in one group, Hydra in the other, as the team began to discuss what had just happened. "The hell is Hydra doing here?" Iron Knight asked.

"Beats me. But from the way they were going at it with the big guy's men, it's safe to say they aren't exactly friends." Robin said.

"I am certain that Batman and Captain America would have mentioned it if they knew Hydra had taken over the island." Aqualad stated, and Miss Martian leaned over to Trickshot.

"Hydra?" Miss Martian whispered.

"Nazi super science division turned terrorist organization. They've been a pain in our collective asses since the 40's." Trickshot explained.

"Isn't it obvious what they're doing? Batman said this venom stuff enhanced strength, right?" Kid Flash asked, and Aqualad nodded. "Flash said that Hydra's been a mess since the Red Skull died last year. They're probably trying to stockpile Venom, use it to get back on top of the food chain."

"Alright, crazy Nazi science group got tired of being the laughing stock of megacrime, took over the island. Mystery solved." Iron Knight stated. "I'll radio Batman and-"

"Dude, you serious?" Kid Flash asked. "These goons aren't ON Venom. They've gotta be doing something with all that gunk they're hording. We can't leave until we know why!"

"Much as I hate to admit it, Kid's got a point." Trickshot said. "I've seen what this Venom stuff can do, and I don't think we want to wait and see what Hydra does with it."

"See? Now, what we need-"

"What we NEED is a leader." Scarlet Spider cut off.

"Uh, what do you call what I've been doing?"

"Stumbling face first into danger?" Iron Knight asked. "Look, you know I like you Kid, but you're not exactly leadership material."

"So are you volunteering?" KId Flash asked, and the supergenius paused.

"...I'll pass." He said, and looked to Trickshot. "What about Trickshot? He's been doing this longer than anyone else." Out of the corner of her eye, M'gann noticed Trickshot involuntarily tense up for a second.

"I'm uh...I'm good." He stated.

"Same here. After the whole Mister Twister fiasco, I think it's best I stay away from taking charge." Miss Martian interjected, and they looked to Superboy and X-23.

"Really? Me?" Superboy asked sarcastically.

"...good point." Scarlet Spider agreed. "I'll pass too. Rob?"

"If no one else will." Robin said, and Kid Flash scoffed.

"Yeah, ok. The guy who's been doing this for a whole five minutes longer than me is gonna be in charge."

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled about it either, but it beats leaving an impulsive hothead in charge." The Boy Wonder said.

"At least I'm taking charge!"

"Charging in front of a gun, more like." As the team continued to debate, X-23 picked up something with her enhanced hearing.

"(Look, they are distracted! Now is your chance to free yourself and-)"

"(Patience, Bird. For now, I will simply play along, and these young fools will give us what we need.)" Bane said to his associate, and Laura smirked to herself. As Robin and Kid Flash began to debate the merits of having a powered hero in charge, she walked over to Bane.

"(Trust me, just because the loud one says he's in charge doesn't mean we're all fools.)" She replied in perfect Spanish, causing Bane's eyes to widen, before he laughed, stopping the conversation.

"It appears not!" The large man laughed out. "Such clever niños. But you only know half the story."

"So why don't you fill us in?" Scarlet Spider asked, and the masked man chuckled.

"Now now, little araña, Bane does not show all his cards just because you ask." He taunted. "How does the old saying go? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? Free me, and I will help you drive these parasites off of my island." Aqualad looked at Miss Martian.

"Can you read his mind?"

"I can try." She said, and he chuckled as she kneeled in front of him. "There's a secret entrance somewhere, but he's hiding something…"

"Care to look closer? Be my guest." Bane invited, and her eyes glowed green for a second, before she sighed in frustration.

"It's no use. He's mentally reciting football scores in Spanish." The Martian sighed.

"No way. 'Trust the drug lord we know nothing about' isn't the worst idea I've heard, but it's pretty close." Iron Knight said.

"I do not believe you have a choice, rich boy." Bane taunted, and they all exchanged a glance.

"X, cut him loose." Aqualad instructed, and she nodded as she used her claws to cut him out of the ropes. "If he tries anything, make him hurt." He instructed, and she looked Bane dead in his mask's red eyes.

"With pleasure." She stated, and Bane shrugged off her glare.

"Follow me." He said casually setting out to a path he obviously knew very well.

"So, I guess Lucha Libre over here is in charge." Scarlet Spider teased, and Kid Flash elbowed him.

Meanwhile, inside the factory, Sin was overlooking her men moving various crates, when Crossbones approached. "Boss, the buyer's almost here." He reported.

"Excellent. Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere with this." She instructed.

Not too far away, the Team and Bane found themselves on a cliff side overlooking the factory.

As they stared, Iron Knight used his helmet to zoom in while Robin pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars, zooming in to see Hydra soldiers unloading several crates of Venom. "Whoa, that's an awful lot of product." Iron Knight whistled as Robin nodded.

"No way that a deal isn't going down tonight, or already agreed on." Robin said.

"But if HYDRA's not selling to the usual suspects then we have an unknown buyer on our hands." Trickshot sighed.

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash smirked.

"Oh yeah, because you're the thinker." Robin said in a tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Really dude sarcasm? A real leader would be focused on getting answers." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, and a real leader also wouldn't have tried to pick a fight on a covert mission." Scarlet Spider pointed out.

"Besides if you want answers, they're this way." Bane said moving a large boulder to reveal a long tunnel. "This will take us directly into the factory."

"How do we now Hydra doesn't already have guards on the other end?" X-23 asked.

"This island is home to all sorts of secrets that only I know. Now, are we going to stand here and talk, or are we going to proceed?" Bane beckoned, and they began to proceed through the tunnel. Bane lead them toward a sealed door, pressing a button and causing it to unlock. They entered the factory, taking cover behind some vats.

"Alright, I'm going to go get some intel! Be right back!" Kid Flash stated.

"Kid, wait!" Wally was gone before the words left Aqualad's lips, leaving them all behind.

"That little idiot's going to get himself caught!" Bane chastised, and Trickshot sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Robin, let's go get Kid Dumbass before he blows our cover again." The archer said, and he and the Boy Wonder took off in Kid Flash's direction.

"Great chain of command you all have here." Bane mocked, causing the others to share a glance.

In a nearby room, two Hydra guards were stationed at monitors, when a black blur zoomed in and slammed the head of one into the console, before an arrow hit the wall in front of the other one and dispensed a bit of knockout gas. Kid Flash turned to see Robin and Trickshot entering the room. "Took you guys long enough."

"I'm just glad you didn't fall on your ass again." Trickshot said, and looked at the computers. "Well, while we're here, we might as well see what they've got here."

"Already on it." Robin said, taking a usb cord out of his gauntlet and connecting it to the computer.

Back at the bottom floor, the others were watching Hydra soldiers moving various crates. "It's even more than we thought…" Scarlet Spider muttered out.

"But they only seem to be moving newer crates." X-23 pointed out, and Miss Martian turned to Bane.

"Does freshness count?"

"No, it doesn't. And the Venom they are moving looks...different, somehow." Bane pointed out, when Superboy's ears perked up.

"There's a helicopter coming."

Back in the control room, Trickshot and Kid Flash were standing over Robin as he hacked the computer, Kid Flash eating a candy bar he had found on the desk. "Dude, how are you not fat?" Trickshot asked.

"I've got a boosted metabolism. Always gotta put something in the tank, y'know?" The speedster replied, and Trickshot sighed.

"Lucky bastard…" He muttered to himself, before looking at Robin. "So, Rob, find anything interesting?"

"Maybe? It's all kinds of formulas and junk. Science isn't exactly my wheelhouse, so it's a bunch of gibberish to me."

"Let me take a look." Kid Flash said, and looked at the formulas displayed on the screen.

"Alright, so this red stuff here is Venom, and this blue stuff is...whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus!" He said, and the other two sets of eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." Trickshot said, and Kid Flash nodded.

"I'm positive." Kid Flash said, as he began to read the rest of the screen's content. "Says here that, mixed properly, Hydra's new Venom is about ten times stronger...and permanent."

"We barely beat Desmond, and we had to drop a building on him to do that. If this stuff got out...I don't even wanna think about it." Robin said with a slight shudder.

"Question is, how did Hydra even know how to mix this stuff? If it was AIM, I could see it, but Hydra? They don't have the chops for this anymore." Trickshot stated, and he reached a conclusion. "Someone gave this to them."

"Agreed. And it stands to reason that whoever the supplier is is also the buyer." Robin said, and tapped his earpiece. "Robin to team, we-" He started to say, when a burst of static cut him off.

Back at the helipad, Sin, Crossbones, Mammoth, and Shimmer watched as the helicopter touched down, and from it stepped a man with short blonde hair, a gray hockey mask on his face, wearing a blue muscle shirt with armor on his left side. "Herr Sportsmaster. Welcome to the new Hydra Island." Sin greeted.

"Sin. Pleasure to do business with you again." Sportsmaster greeted, and looked at Crossbones. "Brock."

"Lawrence." Crossbones coldly greeted. "Been a while. Haven't seen you since you left me to rot in that prison in Corto Maltese."

"Nothing personal. Besides, I heard Hydra goons get the VIP treatment there." Sportsmaster responded, and Crossbones narrowed his eyes as he clenched a fist...

"Rumlow, enough." Sin instructed, and Crossbones backed down. Sin nodded to Shimmer, who opened the briefcase to reveal several vials full of blue liquid.

"So, this is the new and improved Hydra-Venom?" Sportsmaster asked, picking up a vial and examining it. "This stuff work like it's supposed to?"

"Even better than our initial projections." Sin said, gesturing to Mammoth. "Mammoth here has maintained his increased size and strength for over a month, and though he is unable to speak, Shimmer here assures me he has retained his full mental capacity. I believe your employers will be most satisfied." As Sin continued her sales pitch, a cloaked Miss Martian was hovering nearby, watching the deal go down.

" _Aqualad, mentally transmitting image of the buyer now."_ She said, and Aqualad closed his eyes as an image of Sportsmaster and Sin appeared before his eyes.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer. And...I do not recognize the woman in charge of Hydra." He said aloud.

"More than likely you refer to the bruja who took over my island. Her men refer to her simply as 'Sin,'" Bane said, causing Iron Knight's eyes to widen under his helmet.

"Sin? As in 'daughter of the Red Skull' Sin?" Iron Knight asked. "You didn't think to mention that the Red Skull's daughter was in charge of this?"

"All that matters to me is that she stole my home. Nothing else seemed relevant." The drug lord responded.

"Alright, so Sportsmaster's the buyer, and Sin's in charge. Mystery solved...again." Scarlet Spider stated. "Can we call Batman and go home now?"

"I agree." Aqualad said, activating his communicator. "Aqualad to Captain America." However, the Atlantean was met with a burst of static. "No luck."

"I can't raise Robin, Kid, or Trickshot either." Iron Knight piped up.

"Probably a communications jammer. No signals in or out." X-23 suggested. "We need a new plan."

"Allow me to make a suggestion." Before Bane could say anything else, he cranked his Venom dial leapt off the catwalk onto a Hydra soldier, picking one up and tossing him at another, causing the others to open fire at him.

"The hell is he doing?" Superboy asked.

"Getting himself killed? How am I supposed to-" Scarlet Spider started to say, before his spider sense went off. "Everybody move!" Before they could, however, Mammoth crashed through the window and into the catwalk, destroying it and scattering them as more soldiers flooded the room.

"Kill them." Sin instructed, and Crossbones nodded as he pulled out his guns, opening fire with the rest of the soldiers.

As the others took cover from the gunfire, Superboy rushed Mammoth, who grabbed the Kryptonian and threw him towards the wall. However, Superboy stuck the landing and rushed Mammoth again, delivering a punch to his gut and staggering him. Aqualad used one of his water bearers to create a watershield to block the bullets and used the other to fire bursts of water at soldiers, while Iron Knight used his repulsors to blast away the soldiers. X-23 popped all of her claws and leapt at a group of soldiers, expertly slashing and spinning with such a grace that all of their weapons were sliced into pieces, and the soldiers were all slashed in non lethal ways that allowed her to incapacitate them. Scarlet Spider jumped from the walls and tackled two soldiers, before backflipping over a burst of bullets and using his webbing to yank the gun out of one soldier and toss it at another.

As Crossbones lead his soldiers against the Team, Shimmer, Sin, and Sportsmaster were observing the battle, and Sportsmaster noticed several soldiers being tossed around by an invisible force. All the sidekicks were otherwise occupied, and, too his knowledge, none of them possessed telekinesis. That's when Sportsmaster looked up, seeing an interesting distortion in the ceiling. He took a javelin out of his belt, and tossed it at the cloaked Miss Martian. She narrowly dodge the Javelin, but it exploded right in front of her, knocking her back.

"Damn Martians…" Crossbones muttered out, aiming his weapon at the stunned Martian…

Only for an arrow to fly from above and jerked the firearm out of his hand. Crossbones looked in time to see Trickshot firing arrows down from a catwalk as Kid Flash ran down, disarming and slamming into several Hydra soldiers. "Of course Hawkeye's brat's here…" He growled out, and looked at Sin. "We'll hold them off!" She nodded, and turned to Sportsmaster.

"Time for us to leave." She instructed, and she and Shimmer led Sportsmaster to the helicopter.

As the three fled towards the helicopter, the Team was beginning to get boxed in, something Aqualad realized when he was backed against a vat. "Miss Martian, radio's jammed! Link us up!" He called out to the dazed Martian.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to-"

"Just do it!" He called back, and she nodded as she established the link.

" _Can everyone hear me?"_

" _Yeah…"_ Superboy reluctantly said, dodging a punch from Mammoth to deliver a right hook to the monster's jaw.

" _Loud and clear."_ Scarlet Spider responded as he delivered a kick to a soldier's chest.

" _Affirmative."_ Iron Knight said as he projected a shield to block an onslaught of bullets.

" _I can."_ X-23 piped up as she sliced a man's gun into pieces, before delivering a roundhouse kick to his head.

" _You know it, beautiful."_ Kid Flash said from his cover spot.

" _Shut up, Kid."_ Trickshot thought as he fired arrows from his vantage point.

" _Little busy. Call back later! Click!"_ Robin thought as he landed in front of Shimmer, Sin, and Sportsmaster. "Hey there, Sporty. Desperate for cash after your fantasy league bombed?" He taunted.

"Just as mouthy as the last one." Sportsmaster spat out, and Sin turned to Shimmer.

"Kill him. Painfully." She ordered, and Shimmer nodded as Robin got ready for a fight…

" _Robin, now!"_ Aqualad's voice yelled in his head, and Robin sighed. As Shimmer charged at him, he threw down a smoke bomb, vanishing by the time Shimmer reached him. Back in the facility, Kid Flash and Iron Knight cleared a path back to the tunnel, while Superboy managed to grab one of Mammoth's punches and throw him into a group of soldiers. Crossbones opened fire on them, only to take cover from a series of arrows from Trickshot. When Robin arrived, they all poured into the tunnel, Superboy quickly shutting the door behind them. For all the good it did, as Mammoth smashed through the door to allow Crossbones and his men to enter, allowing them to open fire on the team. "Superboy, Scarlet, the supports!"

"On it!" Scarlet called out as he and Superboy both punched a support, causing the entrance into the path to cave in, bathing them all in darkness.

"Knight?"

"On it." Nolan adjusted the brightness of his chest repulsor, illuminating them all in a dim blue light. "So… that could've gone better."

"Where'd Bane go?" Robin asked.

"I lost track of him when the fighting started." X-23 stated.

"It's my fault." Kid Flash said, drawing their attention to him sulking in the corner. "We wouldn't have gotten into all this if I hadn't run my mouth and assumed I was the leader. If it wasn't for me, we'd already be on our way home. It's just… what Roy said really got to me, y'know? Even after the Mister Twister thing, all I could hear was his voice telling me that the League will never accept us. So, when we found out about Hydra..."

"... you thought you'd prove him wrong once and for all." Robin finished. "Trust me man, I know all about trying to prove yourself. Hell, you know what it's like being the follow up to Dick Grayson? 'Big shoes' doesn't even begin to describe it. You look for every chance, every opportunity to prove yourself, and you take it without even thinking it through. I've been there."

"It's not your fault, Wally. Whole thing was a mess from the get-go. How were we supposed to know Hydra and Sin were involved?" Trickshot said.

"If I may?" Kaldur asked, as he stepped forward. "Beyond Hydra, beyond Bane, we were compromised from the beginning. Our lack of a clear chain of command, of a leader, is what lead to our downfall." He stated, and KF and Trickshot engaged a glance.

"What're we even doing? It's obvious that Kaldur should be leader." Trickshot said.

"100% agree. We wouldn't have made it out of Cadmus if it wasn't for him." Kid Flash agreed, causing Aqualad's eyes to widen.

"I'm more than okay with that." Scarlet Spider piped in.

"Thought it was obvious." Iron Knight agreed.

"Even I coulda told you that." Superboy commented.

"Hello, Megan! Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"There's no one I'd rather follow into battle."

Kaldur looked around at the team, and saw how they were all looking at him. No doubt, no second guessing, only complete confidence, trust, and faith in him.

"Very well, I accept." The new Team leader stated. "Now, we need a plan."

Back at the helipad, Sportsmaster was trying to get his helicopter started to little avail. "It's no use. Boy Wonder must've sabotaged it." The mercenary said to Sin, who scowled.

"Meddlesome pests…" She muttered to herself, as Crossbones approached her.

"No sign of Bane or the brats. Want me to take a search party out looking for them?"

"No need. If these brats are anything like their mentors, they will come to us soon enough."

Not too far away, Kaldur lead the team out of the tunnel through the entrance. "We know what must be done. Now, let's-"

"Ahahah, niños." Bane's voice said, and they saw the masked man holding a detonator.

"Huh, we wondered where you had slinked off to." Trickshot stated.

"I am afraid this is where our partnership ends, children." Bane said, and the team looked up to see several C-4 charges lining the entrance.

"Really? You're doing this now?" Scarlet Spider asked. "You really think killing us will get you your island back?"

"Si. After all, when the Justice League learns that their precious sidekicks have perished, they'll come here and wipe Hydra off the face of the planet. Leaving me free to-" Before Bane could finish talking, Kid Flash zoomed by and yanked the detonator out of his hand, and Superboy clotheslined him, knocking him out.

"Oh thank god. I was worried we were going to let him prattle on." Robin said, and Aqualad looked at them.

"We all know the plan. Let's go."

Back at the helipad, Sin, Crossbones, and Sportsmaster watched as the helicopter's blades began to spin. "Ma'am, the helicopter is operational again!"

"Excellent. Sportsmaster, we should be going." Sin instructed. Right as she said that, however, a black blur zoomed past and knocked down the soldiers flanking them, Kid Flash firing off a wink before zooming off again, as an arrow flew out and separated into an electrified net, knocking out another group.

"They're back!" Crossbones growled out, as Superboy touched down in front of them, leaving a small crater.

"Hey, ugly. Ready for round 2?" He taunted at Mammoth, who just roared and charged at them. However, just as he was about to reach him, Scarlet Spider shot out of the wood and delivered a punch to Mammoth's jaw, before Aqualad used a burst of water to knock the beast backward.

"Sorry, not the plan." Superboy said as he turned to the helicopter only to be fired on by Sportsmaster with a modified ray gun knocking him backward. As he pushed them back, a cloaked Miss Martian flew over to the copter and set a small device down before attempting to attack from behind Sportsmaster.

He however dodged and seized her for behind to use as a sort of human shield. "This ain't my first time dancin' with a Martian!" Just as he opened fire again however he was hit in the shoulder gripping her by an arrow forcing him to lose his grip.

"Let her go." Trickshot said firing on the man again who began to return fire on all of them.

Meanwhile, Aqualad had Mammoth backed away from the helicopter and the team with a continuing stream of water. Deciding they were far enough away he called through the link up

' _Now!'_

Scarlet Spider Iron Knight shot two bioelectric weblines and several taser lines at Mammoth respectively. Combined with the water the monster let out a roar and then fell over unconscious.

"About time you stopped shocking yourself." The Stark complimented, a bit of mockery in there.

"What can I say," the webhead brushed his hands together after a job well done, "mastery takes time to build."

Meanwhile, Crossbones was opening fire on a rapidly dodging Kid Flash. Who swooped in under one shot and slammed him with an uppercut staggering him. Crossbones proceeded after Kid Flash as Robin and X-23 landed in front of Sin and Shimmer.

"Now really ask yourselves, do you even want to try?" Robin challenged.

The redheaded woman in question gave her hair a casual flick out of her eyes; "The real question, little bird, is can you beat me before I kill you?" She asked giving the universal sign for bring it on to both of them.

They charged in and she seemed to dance between them slamming a foot into Robin's ribs and a fist into X-23's gut. Then Shimmer slammed into X-23's face knocking her backwards.

"I guess I've got this one." X-23 said dodging Shimmers next shot and slashing at her leg.

"It's okay, I can handle discount Red Skull." Robin said managing to avoid her attacks as she just smirked at him.

"Or maybe you'll die trying." She breathed going back on the offensive.

Back in the battle with SportsMaster the team was finding themselves on the back foot. The wound in his shoulder seemed to only make him more aggressive. He had kept Superboy at bay with a barrage of blasts.

Trickshot barely avoided a few of the blasts himself before jumping and firing another electric net arrow. Sportsmaster in response pulled M'gann in front of himself pushing her into the net and then kicking her at Superboy.

"Thanks for the work out kids, but I've gotta fly." He said as hen ran into the helicopter and began to take off into the night as Trickshot helped his friends disentangle from the net. They all looked up and then smirked at each other.

"Megs, the honor is yours." Trickshot stated, and Miss Martian held up her hand with a detonator in it, before she pushed the button.

The previously attached explosives Sportsmaster hadn't noticed went off. He braced staring back into the fire. "Ah Hell…" Knowing he had no other choice, he grabbed a vial and leapt out of the helicopter parachuting into the woods below.

The helicopter spun in at an angle, and as they watched it crash into the factory, the whole place went up in a shower of fire and debris.

 **-Kid Flash and Crossbones-**

Kid avoided several of Crossbones shots, landing several strikes, and knocking Crossbones onto the ground and twisting his mask. The mercenary grunted as he pulled it off, and noticed the factory going up in flames. "Dammit!" He cursed and looked at Sin, who was holding her own against Robin. She was knocked back by one of his kicks, but did a handspring and landed near Crossbones. "Boss, we ain't winnin' this one!" Her lackey advised, and the daughter of the Red Skull looked around. Mammoth and Shimmer were both unconscious, Iron Knight and Aqualad had finished off the rest of her soldiers, and the Team began to circle her.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." She growled at them, as Crossbones threw out a smoke grenade. "This isn't over…" Her voice warned, and when the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

"Shall I track them?" Laura asked, and Kaldur shook his head.

"No. They cannot run far. Their time will come." The Team leader stated, and Kid Flash smirked as he picked up Crossbone's discarded mask.

"Anyone else feel like a souvenir? No? Just me?" He asked, as Trickshot went to Kaldur.

"Hey man, you did great out there. Your strategy went off without a hitch. Now I know for a fact we made the right choice." The archer said, and the team all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, my friends. I will do my best to honor the choice you have made." The Atlantean stated.

"And, as our fearless leader, you get the esteemed task of explaining all this to Batman." And with that, Kaldur's eyes widened.

"Are you sure no one else wants the job? Kid? Francis?… Superboy?"

 **July 23, 0023 EST**

"To recap: your mission to Santa Prisca was to observe and report only. That means get in, see what's going on, get out. It's hard to get more simple than that." The Team was arranged in a line, Batman walking down the line as he spoke, Captain America was standing behind them with his arms crossed, not saying anything, but the look on his face said it all. "Instead, you blew your cover almost immediately, shoved yourselves into the middle of a civil war, almost got yourselves all killed while bickering over who's in charge, and almost set off an international incident. And that's just off the top of my head." The Dark Knight scolded, stopping in front of Aqualad. "You will all get a written evaluation detailing your many, MANY failures. Until then… good job." This caused Aqualad's eyes to widen, as similar expressions of surprise spread across the faces of the Team.

"You're… not mad?" Aqualad asked, and Captain America's face softened into a smile.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adapt and respond to the unexpected is what determines how successful you are." Cap stated. "Thanks to the information you gathered, we now know that Sin is trying to regroup her father's organization, and that someone thought the Blockbuster/Venom hybrid was the way to do it."

"Not to mention that, because of your actions, production of Venom, both Hydra and regular, has been drastically reduced for the foreseeable future." Batman reassured.

"And the bad guys?" Kid Flash asked

"They'll slip up. They always do. And when they do, we'll be there." Captain America reassured. "Now hit the showers. You've all done great."

 **Undisclosed Location**

Sportsmaster stood in front of the eight silhouettes that formed The Light, holding a single vial of Hydra Venom. "This is the only remaining sample of Hydra Venom I was able to recover. Everything else was destroyed in the explosion." He reported.

" _No matter. The original formula can always be recreated and improved upon._ " L-8 stated. " _What concerns me is the presence of these sidekicks._ "

" _I concur. First Cadmus, then Mister Twister, and now this. Coincidence, or some cosmic joke?_ " The female voice of L-6 asked.

" _No. Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Third is enemy action. And enemies of the Light must not stand._ " The ageless voice of L-1 growled out.

" _I agree. These children are already becoming quite the nuisance._ " The german accented voice of L-3 agreed. " _Fear not. We already have several plans in place to deal with them._ "

 **A/N: And with that, another chapter comes to close! Things may seem pretty identical to the show for now, but I promise we've got some fun, orignal stuff comin' down the pipeline. Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Schooled

**A/N: Hello folks! Sorry for the bit of a delay. Just do me a favor and make sure you wash your hands good. Trust me on this. We don't own most of these characters, only our OC's. Editing done by Ghost Fire 6 and MaxGentleman1. Enjoy.**

 **Metropolis, August 3, 0708 EDT**

It was the morning rush hour on the Reeves Bridge, with people driving to their places of work. At least, they were until part of the road gave out, causing the whole suspension bridge to wobble and several of the cables to snap. A pileup soon began, and several cars were pushed to the edge.

From his office in the nearby Metropolis building of Stark International, Tony Stark watched the scene unfold. He tapped his watch, and the wall next to him slid open to reveal his Iron Man armor. He was about to power it up, when he saw a familiar red and blue blur flying towards the bridge. Superman flew under the bridge and pushed it up, using his heat vision to begin to repair the damaged metal. Tony watched this occur, and then noticed a black dot hopping over to the bridge. He removed the faceplate of his armor and held it to his face, using it to zoom in on Superboy nearing the bridge. ' _Hm. Let's see how they work together…'_ Stark thought, as Superboy landed on the bridge. The impact caused Superman to falter, before he resumed repairing the bridge. Superboy pulled up the first and second cars without much problem, but when it came to lifting the school bus full of children up, the Teen of Steel began to have a bit of trouble.

Superboy grit his teeth and grabbed the bumper, digging his heels in and pulling as best he could, before he fell on his ass. Superboy gasped, worried that the bus was falling into the bay…

When he noticed it was floating above him, being carried by none other than Superman, who set the bus on the now repaired bridge.

"I had that." Superboy stated.

"Clearly. You're lucky you're landing didn't destabilize the entire bridge." Superman scolded.

"Well it didn't."

"But it could have. We still don't know the full extent of your powers." The Man of Steel stated, and Superboy looked… almost hopeful.

"Well… maybe you can show me?" He asked, and Superman looked away.

"Batman and Captain America will help you figure it out."

"I know, and they have, but I just thought that you'd know-" Superboy started to say, when Superman's communicator went off.

"Superman here." The Man of Steel answered. "I-Cap, slow down. What's attacking? Yes, I'm available. I'll be right there." He said, shutting off his communicator and turning back to Superboy. "Sorry, Super… boy… duty calls." And without another word, Superman flew off, leaving Superboy alone to brood.

Tony had watched all this occur, using his faceplate's advanced audio receptors to pick up the conversation. He tapped his watch again, his communicator dialing a number. " _Tony, I already got Steve's alert. Heading there now."_ The voice of Bruce Wayne said on the other end.

"I am too. But it's not about that." Tony said. "We need to talk about Clark."

 **Mount Justice, 1306 EDT**

The team were all gathered at Mount Justice, gathered in the mission room as they watched Carter and Jason engage in a game of air hockey using the projection area. The two were tied, before Jason managed to get the 'puck' into Carter's goal, the projection chiming to signal his victory. "Haha, suck it, bug boy!" The Boy Wonder cheered, and Carter sighed.

"Round 2?"

"You're on!"

"Oh man, I'm so not looking forward to school starting back next week…" Wally groaned out as the rematch began.

"Ugh, tell me about it. So not looking forward to junior year." Francis stated.

"Yeah, sure must suck." Nolan teased, a smirk on his face..

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Brainiac. Not all of us are super geniuses who graduated early." Carter shot back, as he got his puck into Jason's goal.

"I just hope we get another mission before school starts back. I'm going more than a little stir crazy, to be honest." Jason remarked.

"Well, I'm going to miss having you around here. It's been… nice getting to know you." M'gann said, stealing a glance at Francis before catching herself. "All of you, of course!"

"Don't you worry, sweet green. Soon as that bell rings, I'll be here in a heartbeat to keep you company." Wally winked, Jason couldn't help but groan at the horrid attempt of flattery.

"Really, Wall? 'Sweet green'?"

"What? She's sweet, she's green. What do you want me to call her?"

"How about something that doesn't make it sound like you're sweet talking a produce section?" Francis shot back, causing most of them to laugh.

" **Recognize: Superboy, B-09."** The computer announced as the Zeta Tube deposited a brooding Superboy.

"Hey there, Superboy. Enjoy your visit to Metropolis?" Nolan asked, but Superboy ignored him as he stormed through the holographic table, ending the game.

"Dude, what's with you?" Robin asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." The Boy of Steel growled out, when the Zeta Tubes powered up again.

" **Recognize: Black Canary, 12; Wolverine, 24."** The computer announced, and out of the Zeta Tubes stepped Black Canary and Wolverine.

"Logan!" Laura exclaimed, walking over to him with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and check up on you. Settling in okay?" Logan asked, and she nodded.

"I believe I am."

"Good to hear." As the two began to chat, Superboy couldn't help but scowl at the two, before he began to storm off.

"Training is mandatory. Stick around. You may learn a thing or two." Canary instructed, but Superboy didn't seem willing to listen.

"Listen to her, bub. Canary's one of the best I've ever fought, and trust me, that's sayin' somethin'." Logan instructed, and Superboy sighed as he joined the others. The training area lit up, as Logan stepped out to observe.

"Let me start by saying that I consider it a great honor to be your teacher. Everything I've learned, I've learned from my own mentors-" Canary winced as she took off her jacket, revealing a bandage around her right arm. "-and my own bruises."

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"The job." The woman bluntly stated. "Now, combat is all about control. Always act, never react. To start off, I'll need a sparring partner."

"You've got one, beautiful." Kid Flash said, stepping forward. "I'm more than happy to show you my sick moves."

"Oh this is gonna be good." Trickshot remarked.

"I'm already recording." Iron Knight whispered, as Canary threw a punch at Kid Flash. He blocked it, but before the red haired speedster could react, she dropped down and swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. Scarlet Spider choked on some chuckles, faking it into a cough when Aqualad gave him a stern look.

"Care to tell me what he did wrong?" Canary asked.

"He ran his mouth, hit on the teacher, and got his ass handed to him?" Robin piped up.

"All good answers, but the correct answer is that he was overconfident in his abilities." Canary stated. "This allowed me to set the fight on my terms, and-"

"Oh please." Superboy's voice cut through, drawing their attention. "With my strength the battles always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Black Canary said casually, surprising Superboy as she just smiled back at him. He glared, stepping up to her.

Kid Flash stepped away, and they all stood back as Superboy and Black Canary took ready stances. Superboy threw a punch which Canary dodged with seemingly no effort at all before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her and to the ground.

Kid Flash burst out laughing only to be elbowed in the ribs by Robin who muttered; "You did about that well."

Superboy stood up glaring at her and snarling as she said: "You're angry. Good. But don't react. Channel that anger into-"

Superboy leap in at her, yelling. She flipped over his head, ducked under his back fist attempt and swept his legs out from beneath him. He hit the ground and glared up at her as Kid Flash tried to hold in his laughter.

"That's it, I'm done!" Superboy growled making to storm off before Canary placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Training is mandatory." She said calmly.

Before he could do more than glare, the holo screen comm came to life as Batman spoke up; "Batman to the cave." He said as they all quickly gathered around.

"Five hours ago, a new enemy attacked Captain America. He called in backup, which proved to be disastrous, as it was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. With each new combatant, our enemy gained more and more power." He said as an image of an android fighting off Superman, The Flash, and Captain Marvel, each with some form of their own powers showed.

"Whoa, an opponent with the potential powers of the whole League?" Iron Knight said, impressed.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers over four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman finished.

"Wait, an android? Who made it? T.O. Morrow? AIM? Mad Thinker?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Good guess, Spider, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman shook his head.

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter offered.

"Ivo? But I thought he was dead." Aqualad said, causing Wolverine to actually laugh.

"We may have thought that kid, but in my time I've seen plenty of those I thought dead come back. Who knows for sure anymore?"

"To make sure that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two seperate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recover the remains. You all will be split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Alright! Road trip!" Kid Flash said, high fiving Scarlet Spider and Robin.

"So what? Now we take out your trash!?" Superboy demanded.

"You had something better to do?" Batman practically challenged him and he looked down.

Iron Knight spoke up suddenly; "We have coordinates."

"On our way!" Aqualad said as they all set out, Superboy at the back. Black Canary grabbed his arm.

"When you're ready, I will be here." She said calmly. He shrugged her off before setting out.

 **Litchfield County August 3, 20:08 EDT**

In a field far away from prying eyes, Superman, Captain Marvel, and Flash watched SHIELD agents loading the remains of the android into trucks with the STAR Labs insignia on them. As they did so, he could see Iron Man talking with Wolverine about something, but it wasn't really any of his business. The Man of Steel looked at a nearby bush, using his X-Ray vision to look past it and see the Team preparing their motorcycles. Superboy looked his way, but Superman looked away before he could notice, causing Superboy to sigh.

"I just don't see why we have to use these things." Kid Flash stated, examining his bike. "I don't even know how to drive a car, let alone a motorcycle."

"Then it's a good thing the bikes are already pre programmed to follow the trucks. All you have to do is make sure they don't go off-road, and the bikes will do the rest. It's basically autopilot." Nolan stated.

"Let me guess, 'proprietary Stark tech'?" Jason asked.

"You know it. Doubt it'll ever be practical for civilians, but for following the trucks on these back roads it should do just fine." He explained. Back at the trucks, the doors shut as the engines revved up, and Captain Marvel nodded at Batman.

" _STAR Manhattan is a go."_

" _STAR Boston is a go."_

Batman nodded, and as the trucks began to move out, he nodded to the team. They began to move out, with Aqualad, Trickshot, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash to go with STAR Boston while Robin, Iron Knight, Superboy, Scarlet Spider, and X-23 went off with STAR Manhattan. Once the trucks were gone, the League began to go their separate ways. Iron Man nodded at Wolverine, before he flew off. Superman was about do the same, when Wolverine grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, you needed anywhere?" Wolverine asked, and Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Not at the moment, no. Why?"

"You and I need to have a talk."

 **STAR Manhattan**

X-23 was in the lead as the STAR Manhattan rode in relative silence. "So… anyone up for 'I Spy'?" Nolan asked over their commlink.

"Oh, I'm down. Let's see… corn, corn, corn… oh look, more corn!" Jason teased.

"Hey, I'm just trying to pass the time. Long ride to Manhattan." The Stark responded, and Superboy sped up until he was next to X-23.

"You seem more than a little down even for dealing with Stark. Want to talk?" The other clone asked.

"It's just… Canary. I mean what business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super strength?" He demanded.

"Taking down people with superior strength is a skill worth learning. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. Similar could be said, at least I assume, with Canary, Batman, Black Widow, Trickshot, even Robin back there." She said, giving as close to a shrug as she could while riding her bike.

Superboy just let out a sigh and sped up to get closer to the truck.

Meanwhile, at STAR Boston, the escorts were having a slightly more productive conversation. "So is Superboy going to be ok?" M'gann asked. "I promise I wasn't reading his mind again, it's just… I could feel the anger coming off of him in waves."

"Eh, he'll be fine. Probably just pissed with how things are going with Superman." Francis reassured her. "Seeing how Laura's getting along with Wolverine probably isn't helping things along."

"Dude probably just needs to clear his head. What he needs is a nice, quiet mission." Wally said, pulling up alongside M'gann. "Nothing like some peace, quiet, and a beautiful view." He said with a wink, causing the Martian to roll her eyes and teenage archer to subtly grip his handlebars tighter.

"Hey Kaldur, how much longer?" The archer asked, his voice carrying just a hint of irritation.

"Two hours, roughly." The Atlantean leader stated, and Francis just sighed. This was going to be a long drive. At least, that's what he thought until they drove past a cornfield. Wally was about to hit on M'gann again… when several robotic monkey's, all wearing jetpacks, flew out of the cornfield, heading straight for the truck.

"What the hell?!" Trickshot exclaimed, as Aqualad grit his teeth as he activated his comlink.

"Aqualad to STAR Manhattan, we are under attack!"

"Kinda figured!" Robin said from the Manhattan team as they watched the monkeys land on the truck.

"The hell are those things?!" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Does it matter? We gotta stop them from getting the parts!" Iron Knight called out, tapping his watch before he pressed a button on his bike. Instantly, the back half separated as the front wheel folded in to provide better balance, as the back wheel split apart and turrets appeared as it began to float behind him. The familiar whine of the repulsor cannons precipitated it, blasting at the monkeys, but they retaliated with green energy blasts from their large eyes. Nolan and Laura managed to avoid them, but one of the blasts hit Carter's front tire. The bike flipped over, but the spider did backflipped and shot a web line at the truck, pulling himself over to stick on the of the robots tried rushing him, but he grabbed it and smashed it on the side of the truck.

"Someone likes the Wizard of Oz a little too much!" He called out, and Nolan looked at Superboy.

"Come on, switch your bike to battle mode!"

"Don't need it!" Superboy growled out, as he leapt off his bike and onto the truck, pulling himself up onto the roof as his bike wrecked.

"He's got the right idea!" X-23 called out as she did the same, using her claws to dig into the side and slash at any monkeys that came her way. Superboy punched down any monkeys that got near him, using his helmet and then his fists to crush them. However, when he grabbed one and attempted to smash it against the roof, it's head rotated around and blasted him in the face, searing his eyes and blinding him. X-23 ducked underneath one of his swings as he flailed away blindly, before several of the monkeys swarmed him and carried him off, dropping him on the road as the truck sped off.

Back with STAR Boston, Aqualad was using his water bearers to create a water whip that destroyed the monkeys heading towards his bike. Kid Flash had already been forced to abandon his bike, running alongside the truck and smashing any robots that he could. Miss Martian had done the same, flying alongside and using her telekinesis to throw the monkeys into the road. Trickshot had switched his bike to battle mode, but the robots had already destroyed the flying turret. Instead, he was firing arrows at the monkeys that were using their laser blasts to try and cut into the cars.

Inside the front seat, the driver could only watch in terror as the robots crowded the windshield, bashing their heads against the bullet resistant glass. He tried in vain to shake them off, swerving the truck, but it was useless. At least, it was until Miss Martian came and blasted them off with her telekinesis. They continued to swarm her, to the point she had to generate multiple arms across her body to throw them off.

Kid Flash grabbed one monkey's tail and used it to pull himself up enough to use it as a stepping stone to get up on the roof, where he saw some Monkeys had already gotten in through the roof. He was about to go in, when he noticed Miss Martian's arms. "Ga!" He exclaimed, startling her as she dispelled the arms. "You can make extra arms? That's cool." He said, as a water whip hit a monkey coming up behind him.

"Talk later! Stop them now!" Kaldur called out as the back of the truck was carved away by blasts from the robots, a group of which emerged from the back carrying the case with the parts in it. Trickshot aimed an arrow at them, but before he could fire it, a monkey destroyed the wheel of his bike with a laser blast. Before he became a stain on the road, Miss Martian caught him with her telekinesis as the truck ground to a halt. Aqualad stopped his bike, removing his helmet as he watched the monkeys flying away.

STAR Manhattan was fairing a bit better. Scarlet Spider was punching and kicking away any of the robots that were trying to get in through the side, Robin threw shurikens at the robots on the other side, X-23 sliced and diced any that got near her on the roof, and Iron Knight used his turret to fire on the robots. It seemed as if they were going to be able to repel the invaders…

"Grahhhh!" When Superboy landed back on the roof, his eyes still shut from the Monkey's earlier laser blast. He couldn't see, but he could hear the chattering noise they were making. He began swinging in their direction, occasionally hitting one, but Laura would occasionally be forced to duck under his swings again.

"Watch it!" She growled at him, before her distraction enabled one of the monkey's to tackle the clawed mutant from behind, knocking her off the roof and into the cornfield.

"Shit!" Robin cursed out as two monkeys went to the tires and blasted them until they exploded, causing the truck to overturn. "Everyone jump!" Scarlet Spider heeded the warning, grabbing the driver and jumping into the cornfield as the truck flipped, skidding on the ground with Superboy on top. Now that there were no more distractions, the monkeys were free to use their lasers to carve open the side of the truck, going in and retrieving the case with the parts and flying off. Superboy watched them leave and growled before he leapt off after them. Nolan and Jason's bikes each ground to a halt.

"Superboy, what are you doing?!" Nolan asked.

" _I'm not letting them get away!"_ The kryptonian yelled in his ear.

"At least wait for backup and-" a burst of static cut him off, causing Nolan to sigh. "Aaaaand he ditched his comm unit. Wonderful."

"Is everyone ok?" Jason called out, and Scarlet Spider groaned as he came out of the cornfield.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded, and there was a rustling a little behind them, when a severed robot head was thrown out onto the road, Laura stepping out of the cornfield, her face still healing from the monkey that tackled her. "Uh… you alright?"

"I will be." She flatly stated, when their comms all activated.

" _Aqualad to Manhattan Team. Did they get your parts too?"_

"Yep. And Superboy took off after them." Jason replied. "He ditched his comm, too, so we can't track him." Back at the Boston truck, Aqualad sighed.

"Wonderful… Miss Martian, can you track him?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"He's already out of my telepathic range."

"The guy might not be able to fly, but he can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. No telling where he could be by now." Trickshot stated, crossing his arms.

"Actually, there may be a way." Stark stated back at the Manhattan team, tapping his communicator. "Kaldur, we would have heard if any of the decoy trucks attacked, right?"

"Right."

"But the robots knew exactly which trucks to attack. Now, they could have just guessed, but the odds of attacking the right trucks on the first try?" He explained, allowing the rest of them to reach the conclusion.

"They have a way to track them."

"Bingo, boy wonder." Nolan stated as he checked his watch. "Can't hack it right now, but I can in three, two, one…" Before the others could ask what he meant, there was a loud *thud* behind them, and they all looked to see his black, red, and gold armor touchdown. The front opened up, and Nolan stepped inside it as the Iron Knight suit closed around him. "Aaaand there we go."

"Where's that been this whole time?" Jason asked.

"It was supposed to be a covert mission, remember? Flying suit of armor isn't exactly 'covert.'" Knight stated as he walked over to the monkey head Laura had tossed onto the road. "Give me five minutes." He said, as he picked up the head and pulled a cord out of his arm, cutting his external voice channel as he plugged the chord in. "Hey, it's me. Are you there?"

" _You know I am."_ The encrypted voice of Guardian Angel said in his ear. " _What's going… why do you have a monkey head?"_

"I need your help to hack this thing."

" _Really? The great Nolan Stark can't hack a simple robot monkey?"_

"I can totally hack this, but we're short on time. Our friend's running off half cocked, and we're all worried about him."

" _Isn't that a bit hypocritical, coming from your group?"_

"Look, you said you wanted to help, right? Well here's your chance to prove it." Nolan offered, and the line was silent for a moment. He was almost sure his mystery 'friend' had hung up on him, when her encrypted voice spoke up.

" _Alright, this thing's programmed to follow some kind of signal. I've got two signals heading towards each other, and fast."_ Angel explained, as a map appeared on his display. " _I just uploaded the tracking software to your suit. Hope your friend's alright."_

"Thank you. I mean it." He said, as the call disconnected. He turned back to the group, reactivating his helmet's speaker. "We were right. The android's parts are emitting some kind of signal, most likely a transmitter beacon."

"So where are they headed?" Scarlet Spider asked, and Iron Knight checked his map.

"Let's see, from the direction and speed they're heading, they're going to meet up around...Gotham?"

"Batman's not going to like this…" Robin sighed out.

"So we stop them before they assemble the parts." Aqualad stated back at the Boston team, and turned to Kid Flash. "Kid, can you make it to Gotham in time?"

"Literal walk in the park for me."

"Then get moving." He instructed, and Kid Flash nodded, before running off in a burst of wind and dust. "Manhattan team, you know what to do."

"On it, boss." Knight stated, and looked at the others, before taking off and flying in the direction Superboy had gone.

 **Metropolis, 21:18 EDT**

This was far from Clark Kent's first time in Hob's Bay, the area of Metropolis that had once been nicknamed 'Suicide Slums'. As a reporter for the Daily Planet, he would often have to venture here for the sake of pursuing a story, and as Superman, he would often be drawn here by cries of help. Perhaps the fact that this was one of the rougher parts of town was exactly why Logan had led him here. As a longtime ally of the X-Men, the Man of Steel wasn't unaccustomed to the shorter man's temperament, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out exactly what Wolverine had wanted to talk to him about.

"We're here." Logan spoke up after several minutes of silence, leading Clark into the Ace O' Clubs bar. The two entered the establishment, and prepared to take a seat…

"Ah hell no!" Bibbo Bibowski spoke up, pointing at Logan. "You got a lotta nerve showin' up here after last time! Da claw marks messed up the bar so bad I had to get da whole thing replaced!"

"Easy, Bibbo. He's with me." Clark spoke up, and Bibbo looked over at him.

"This guy ain't no good, Mister Kent. Every time he walks in, he costs me a whole grand!"

"He'll behave, Bibbo. He's working with me on a story." The reporter assured him, and gestured at Logan.

"I promise, I'll behave." Bibbo didn't look so assured, but he let them be for now, as the two took their seats in a corner booth.

"So, it takes a lot to make Bibbo not like someone. What exactly did you do?" Clark asked, and Logan shrugged.

"Last time I was here, some jackass had a few too many drinks, started voicing his 'interesting' opinions on mutants. So, I taught him a lesson."

"You didn't-"

"Relax, Boy Scout. I didn't give 'em nothing they wouldn't heal from." Logan reassured him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Clark asked, and Logan sighed.

"Look, I respect you too much to dance around it, so I'll get straight to the point: you gotta do something about Superboy." As soon as the clawed mutant said that, the bespectacled reporter looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Did Bruce put you up to this?" The Last Son of Krypton asked, and the X-Man nodded.

"Yeah. They said a bunch of things I happened to agree with. Namely that you need to stop treatin' the kid like he doesn't exist. Help him with his powers."

"Superboy, he… he looks up to me too much. Steve and Bruce are more than capable of-"

"Look, I respect those two more than anyone I've ever met, but they're not. They've got enough on their plates as is." Logan stated. "That kid, he's got a lot of anger, and a lot of power. A boy like that… he needs someone who understands what it's like. He needs his father." As soon as Logan said that last word, Clark rose from his seat.

"I'm not his father!" He stated, and began to storm off…

When Logan grabbed his wrist, and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt. "LIsten up, Kent. Those kids, Laura and Superboy… they may be our clones, but they think of us like we're their parents. And if you continue to neglect and refuse to even acknowledge his existence… he's gonna start to resent you, and trust me, the end result of that ain't pretty." Logan growled out, and he and Logan maintained eye contact for a minute. Clark saw a pain there, something deeper and darker than even Bruce's or his own. It was at times easy to forget that Logan was much older than he looked and had seen, done, and learned a lot in that time.

The silence hung in the air for a moment before Clark spoke up. "Is that all?" He asked, and Logan let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I'll see you around." And with that, Clark left the restaurant, leaving Logan to sit in the booth by himself.

"Well, gotta say, that went better than I thought it would…"

 **Kane County Line, 21:21 EDT**

Superboy, having ditched the motorcycle jacket, leapt along the countryside, trailing the monkeys to a train. He landed on the car, ripping a hole in the roof and dropping in. It was pitch black, save for the dull green light emanating from the monkeys.

"Well well well…" A voice spoke up. Superboy turned around to see a short man with graying auburn hair wearing a green sweater vest over a white dress shirt and red bowtie, surrounded by the monkeys. "...since when does the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't." Superboy growled out, and the man just clicked his tongue.

"Oooh, I'm sensing a bit of hostility there. Trust me, young man, you'll find no shortage of daddy issues in the crowds we run with." The man stated, but Superboy ignored his comments.

"So, I'm guessing you're Ivo?"

"The one and only. Tell me, did you enjoy my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" Anthony Ivo asked, holding his arms out as two MONQIs charged Superboy. He responded, by punching one, before grabbing the other and smashing it into the wall.

"I hate monkeys…" He growled out, and Ivo sighed.

"And after all the trouble I went to creating an acronym for 'monkey.' Oh, well." Ivo tapped a few keys on the computer next to him, and Superboy could hear what sounded like whirring behind the short man.

" _Access: Captain Marvel."_ A cold, computerized voice declared, and before Superboy could react, a yellow blast of energy blasted him square in the chest, knocking him back.

"If Professor Ivo's Magnificent Monqi's don't float your boat, then perhaps my newest invention will." Ivo stated, and the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a large, humanoid robot with orange skin and pointed ears. "Feast your eyes, young man, on my amazing Amazo! Amazo, be a dear and give him a demonstration, will you?" Superboy got up to his feet, holding his fists up.

"Gimme your best shot, tin can." He challenged, and Amazo's red eyes glowed for a moment.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman, the speed of the Flash, the power of Captain Marvel… I could go on, but the point is that it can easily handle a dollar store knock-off such as yourself." Ivo taunted, and Superboy charged forward with a yell. He swung a punch that Amazo easily caught. Superboy unleashed a few more punches that the android easily blocked, until he managed to land a lucky hit. The clone was about to follow up, when Amazo caught his fist, delivering a right hook that knocked the Boy of Steel back.

" _Access: Black Canary."_ It's mouth opened to deploy some kind of speaker, one that unleashed a sonic blast strong enough to knock Superboy against the wall. " _Access: Flash."_ The android rushed forward, delivering a series of lightning fast blows that kept Superboy from being able to focus.

"Oh dear. No wonder daddy keeps you locked away. Don't really do the old 'S' shield justice, now do you?" Ivo taunted, as Amazo continued to beat down Superboy, before it delivered an uppercut that sent Superboy flying into a car with construction equipment. "Ooooh, that looked like it hurt."

"Shut the hell up!" Superboy yelled out as he rushed Amazo again, about to deliver a devastating blow to his head…

" _Access: Martian Manhunter."_ When he passed right through the android as it turned intangible. Superboy landed on his feet, and spun around to deliver a right hook, only for Amazo to catch it. " _Access: Superman."_ Superboy's eyes widened as Amazo began to overpower him, and it delivered an even more devastating uppercut that sent him flying off of the train and into Gotham, crashing into the top floor of the nearby Gotham Academy.

"Hm. He can't fly, but he sure can soar…" Ivo remarked, and turned to Amazo. "Finish him off. Priority Alpha." He ordered, and Amazo processed the command, flying off.

A few miles away, Iron Knight was flying ahead of the others, with Scarlet Spider on the back of Robin's motorcycle, all of them in their regular clothes. "We almost there?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"We're almost at the city limits." Robin stated, as Kid Flash ran up alongside them, now in his yellow costume.

"Hey guys. Enjoying the ride?"

"You changed clothes too?" X-23 asked, and he nodded.

"Yep. I feel naked fighting without this thing on." The teenage speedster replied. "Where are the parts?"

"I'm still tracking them. They met up a while ago, but they just veered off their course into the city." Iron Knight stated, reading the map on his display. "Says here they're at...Gotham Academy?" He stated, causing Jason's eyes to widen.

"They're at my school?"

Back at Gotham Academy in a chemistry lab, Superboy staggered up to his feet. He had no idea if Amazo had been able to copy his fa-... his source material full strength, but it sure did hurt like hell. Superboy was beginning to wonder if running off without the others had really been his best idea, when Amazo flew through the window, tackling Superboy and launching him through the wall and back into the hallway, the clone hitting a row of lockers. He groaned as he sat up, and panted as he glared at the android. "That… that all you got?"

" _Access: Flash."_ Apparently it wasn't, as the android charged at him with superspeed and slammed him into the lockers, knocking the wind out of the half-Kryptonian, before it grabbed him by his shirt. It's whole torso turned as it spun him around, before tossing him into a trophy case. Superboy couldn't even get back on his feet, instead grabbing a rather hefty looking trophy and chucking it at the android.

" _Access: Spider-Man."_ Instead of phasing through it like it had before, the android leapt up and stuck to the ceiling to avoid the trophy, and aimed it's hand at Superboy once more. " _Captain Marvel."_ The energy blast knocked Superboy through the wall and into the gymnasium, the boy of steel grunting as he landed on the hardwood floor of the basketball court.

"Ow…" He groaned out, as the android landed in front of him. Superboy heard a slow clap, and turned to see Ivo sitting in the bleachers.

"Oh, how I wish I was recording this. It'd make one hell of a sales pitch." The scientist taunted, and Amazo was about to fire on him again…

When Iron Knight crashed through the windows, firing on the android with his repulsors. "Hiya, Supey! Have a fun trip?" Knight asked as he fired on the Amazo, but the android simply aimed at him, firing energy blasts back. He dodged some of them, but the gym didn't give him as much room to maneuver as he would have liked, and eventually Amazo got a lucky shot in.

"Oh goodie, more playmates." Ivo remarked as Robin, Kid Flash, Scarlet Spider, and X-23 entered the gym.

"Oh man, someone liked Lord of the Rings a little too much…" Kid Flash remarked, as Robin pulled two shurikens out and threw them at Amazo.

" _Access: Superman."_ Two beams of heat vision blasted the shurikens out of the air, and Scarlet Spider hooked a bench on a web line and tossed it at Amazo, only for it to phase through and smash against the wall.

"Oh come now, you'll have to do better than that!" Ivo taunted as X-23 leapt at it with her claws popped while Scarlet Spider and Kid Flash leapt at it from the right, only for a gust of wind to surround Amazo as it accessed Red Tornado's abilities, blowing them away and against the wall. Robin sent three more shurikens at it, but Amazo was prepared.

" _Martian Manhunter."_ It's arms seemed to stretch out and act as whips to knock the shurikens out of the air, and Robin's eyes widened as it focused on him. " _Flash."_ The Boy Wonder barely had time to jump out of the way before the android rushed his position, but the android grabbed him by the foot, spun around, and threw him into the wall. He groaned, and Amazo aimed it's hand at him and began to charge up, when a repulsor blast from a recovered Iron Knight drew it's attention.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Legolas?!" The Stark challenged, and Amazo turned towards him.

"You aren't exactly his size tin can kid." Ivo pointed out as Amazo raises its hands: _"Captain Marvel."_ It unleashed blasts on Iron Knight who dodged some took a few others but never failed to fire back.

Kid Flash soon came around to attack it from behind. Amazo appeared to sense this turning to face him it said: _"Access: Black Canary,"_ Before it unleashed a sonic scream knocking Kid into the bleachers.

It turned to face Robin, X-23 and Superboy as the Teen Wonder threw several explosive shuriken at it. " _Martian Manhunter_ " It's arms stretched out catching them all mid flight and causing them to explode before it used it's extended reach to slam both Superboy and X-23 through the bleachers.

Kid Flash rushed in to try and and hit Amazo but it grabbed him in a bear hug arms to his sides and began to squeeze as it said; " _Superman_."

Kid Flash began to scream out in pain, and then there was a sound and the Amazo's head turned; "Martian Manhunter." It said before going intangible in time for an arrow to fly through its head and land near Robins foot who starred in surprise.

Superboy leap in for an attack and Amazo flipped him over with casual ease and sent him flying into the opposite bleachers with Black Canary's usual style of fighting. As the Boy of Steel hit the bleachers, he shook his head, biting back a curse. Amazo was mopping the floor with them, even with his added backup. No matter what they threw at it, the Android was capable of adapting to it no problem.

' _Always act, never react.'_ Canary's words from the Cave rang in his ears. Back then, Superboy had been so angry over Superman neglecting him, he hadn't bothered to listen to her. But after getting tossed through a few walls, the Kryptonian was starting to reconsider Canary's qualifications.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Access Black Canary." And Superboy opened his eyes, looking at the battlefield with a new perspective. His friends were faring about as well as he had alone, and Ivo seemed to be enjoying the show, flanked by his two Monqi's as he yawned.

"Oh, this is getting old. Normally, my Amazo would just study and replicate your abilities, but what's the point? You're all just poor copies of the originals…" The mad scientist lamented, and Superboy smirked as he got an idea.

"That's what everyone keeps saying...and it's starting to make me mad!" He yelled out, and leapt towards Ivo, who barely managed to get out of the way before Superboy smashed into the bleachers. "Wanna see me channel that anger?!"

"Oh great, he's finally lost it…" Kid Flash lamented.

"I don't think so…" X-23 theorized as a panicked Ivo began backing away from Superboy.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority alpha!" He ordered, and Amazo shifted his attention to the bleachers.

" _Acknowledged."_ It stated as it aimed it's hand at Superboy, firing on him with Captain Marvel's powers and staggering him.

"I get it now!" Iron Knight declared, looking at Ivo and firing several small missiles from his shoulder compartments. Just as he expected, Amazo blasted them out of the air with heat vision, allowing X-23 to rush it and slash the android's side with her claws. It backhanded her away, before it noticed Robin throwing shurikens at Ivo. Deploying heat vision again, it switched to Black Canary as it noticed Kid Flash running towards Ivo, blasting him away with a sonic scream. However, before the speaker could retract all the way, Scarlet Spider fired a blast of webbing, covering its face in webbing. Blinded, it's hands moved to tear it away, allowing Laura's claws to dig through it's sides once more.

" _Martian Manhunter."_ The mutant passed right through it once more. However, before it could materialize, Superboy rushed it, placing his arm through it's head just as it rematerialized. "Acceszzzzz SuPer100011111000011101" Was wall it managed to say before it's head exploded, and the deactivated android fell to the ground.

"Oh dear…" Ivo muttered, as Iron Knight ran over to the android.

"Quick, X, help me disable it for good!"

"How do you want me to-"

"Cut where I tell you to cut."

"Dude, he has no head." KF stated.

"Don't feel like taking any chances. Alright, start right around the shoulder…" As the two went to work, Ivo slowly made his way to the exit, about to leave through the side door…

When an arrow impacted the wall in front of him. "Now just where do you think you're going?" Trickshot asked as he, Aqualad, and Miss Martian entered the gymnasium.

"Well drat." The mad scientist sighed out as Aqualad went over to the others.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Few scrapes, few bruises, nothing too bad." Scarlet Spider reported, and Aqualad looked at Superboy, who had taken the most punishment.

"And you?"

"I'm fine. Just had to figure out what my own terms were." He stated.

 **Mount Justice,August 04. 00:52**

"The Amazo android was successfully disassembled, and we delivered the parts to both STAR Labs facilities." Aqualad reported to Batman, Captain America, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, and Superman. "We handed Ivo off to the SHIELD branch located in New York, where he awaits trial."

"Good work. We'll all sleep a lot better knowing that Ivo's locked up." Batman stated.

"Good job adapting like you did. Complications are a part of the job, and how you handle and adapt to those complications show what you're really made of." Canary stated. "Still, this thing was no slouch. No harm in asking for help."

"Like you would've given us the chance." Robin stated, pulling out the arrow that had saved Wally's life. "You had Hawkeye and Arrow following us, weren't you?"

"We weren't, I promise you." Batman said, as Hawkeye took the arrow from the sidekick's hand.

"Hm, craftsmanship isn't half bad. That's not one of mine, though." He stated, pulling out an arrow as Green Arrow did the shame. Hawkeye's arrow had a purple shaft and a bladed arrow head similar to Arrow's green one, while the one from the gym had a more traditional arrow head.

"Not one of mine, either." Francis said, pulling out an arrow to show that his had a black shaft and purple fletching, as well as a bladed tip.

"Then that means… it wasn't any of you." Robin sheepishly admitted. "Then that means…"

"It was probably Speedy- I mean Red Arrow!" Kid Flash concluded as Scarlet Spider looked at the arrow…then the speedster, lenses giving him a raised brow.

"Uh, Kid. The arrow isn't even-" That didn't stop him from going on.

"Ah, I knew he couldn't keep that lone wolf gig forever, he has our backs!"

All Carter could do was shrug, accepting Wally was set on who it may or may've not been. "Guess we have a souvenir." Out of the corner of his eye, Aqualad noticed Batman and Green Arrow exchange a glance, but he let it go for now.

After the debriefing was over, Superboy was headed to his room, ready to turn in...when Superman approached him. "Hey there, Super...boy." The Man of Steel awkwardly greeted.

"Oh, uh, hey." Superboy greeted back, and SUperman scratched the back of his head.

"I uh...I heard you fought the android alone for a while, and you managed to take it down." Superman stated. "I know it couldn't have been easy. I just wanted to say...good job." Superboy's eyes widened at the congratulations, stunned senseless. "I should...probably get going. Even we Kryptonians need our sleep. So...see you around." And with that, Superman went into the Zeta Tube, leaving Superboy alone...before he smirked to himself, heading into his room.

 **Epilogue One**

 **Malibu, 10:42 PST**

Nolan was in his room, running some last minute diagnostics on his armor, when his phone beeped. " _Hey. You help your friend?"_ Angel's voice asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for your help." Nolan stated, typing on his tablet. "If it'd been just me trying to crack it, then I don't know what would've happened to him."

" _Well I'm glad I could help."_ The voice stated. " _Hope to help you again soon."_ And with that, the call ended, and Nolan smirked as he typed on his tablet.

"Oh, we'll be talking again soon, alright." He said, as he pressed a prompt on his tablet.

 _*BEGINNING TRACE PROGRAM*_

 **Epilogue 2**

 **STAR Labs Manhattan, 01:53 EDT**

At STAR Manhattan, a man yawned as he finished cataloging the parts of the Amazo android. "Hey Doc, is that it?" The security guard asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. That's everything they brought us." The man yawned out, as he began shutting off all the lights. As he left the lab, he locked the door behind him, submerging the room in darkness. Time passed...before the computers flickered on with an ominous red light, as they began going through readouts of the android's capabilities, it's strengths and weaknesses, it's performance against the Justice League, and what it would take to repair it.

" _Oh yes. This shall do nicely."_ A cold, calculating, digitized voice said. " _Soon...soon the world will be a better place."_

 **A/N: dun dun duuuuun. See y'all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltrator

**A/N: We're back folks. Pretty straightforward chapter, when it comes down to it.**

 **Infinity Island, August 7, 23:49 ECT**

Soldiers wearing a uniform similar to that of black ops soldiers stood guard over an island fortress. As one patrolled the southern perimeter, an arrow hit his armor, but before he could react, the arrow shocked him into unconsciousness.

Speedy, now wearing a tight black muscle shirt with a red arrow on the chest and his quiver connected to two straps on his back, scaled over the wall, and fired an arrow next to a nearby security camera. A red light in the arrow began to flash, before the light on the camera turned the same color, looping the image in the security room.

He began to move silently through the facility, silently taking down any soldiers who stood in his way. In the fortress, four soldiers stood guard over a blonde woman in a lab coat and glasses working furiously on a computer.

There was a knocking on the door, and one went over to the door. "Who is it?" He asked, when the door exploded, knocking out two of the soldiers. Speedy leapt out of the smoke and hi one soldier across the face with his bow, before catching the punch of another and throwing him on his back, before knocking him out with a strike to the head.

"Dr. Serling Roquette?" Speedy asked the woman, who was hiding underneath her desk.

"Y-yes?" She answered.

"Red Arrow. I'm here to take you out of here." Speedy, or Red Arrow, as he now called himself, said to her.

"Just you? What about Green Arrow? Aren't you his sidekick of whatever?" Roquette asked, and gulped at the glare Red Arrow have her.

"Not anymore. I work solo now." Red Arrow replied, when the klaxon of the alarm sounded throughout the island.

"Looks like they finally noticed I'm here. Time to go." He said as he took an arrow with an explosive tip and loaded it into his bow.

"You might wanna stand back." Roy said, and Serling replied. He fired the arrow, and it blasted a hole in the wall. The Scarlet Archer took another arrow, this one with a rope tied to the end, and fired it at a nearby tree, creating a zipline.

"Alright Doc, let's go."

"Now? Are you serious?" Roquette asked him, and he raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave you on an island full of psychotic ninja-hippies?" Red Arrow asked.

"No, but I can't just leave my work behind. The stuff they've had me making…they can do a lot of damage with it." Roquette said.

"I've only got the one free hand, Doc. I know people who can handle it." Red Arrow said, and Roquette sighed, wrapping her arms around him. Roy leapt off and zoomed down the zipline, taking the screaming doctor with him just as more soldiers burst into the room. The duo hit the ground just as the soldiers began to fire, and began to run through the forest.

"Did you bother to think ahead, or are we just making it up as we go along?" Roquette asked as they came to the beach, where a tarp covered something in the water.

"You seriously underestimate me, Doc. If there's one thing Green Arrow taught me, it's to always be prepared." Red Arrow said, ripping away the tarp to reveal a speedboat. They climbed into the boat and took off at the same time the soldiers emerged from the foliage, and Roquette ducked as the men began to fire.

"They're still shooting at us!" She yelled, and Red Arrow smirked as he pressed the touchpad on the boat's dashboard, showing several red dots on the beach.

"Not for long." He said, and pressed a button, causing explosive charges set all along the beach to detonate.

Meanwhile, back at the fortress, a man with a high tech helmet in front of his upper face kneeled in front of an older Japanese man wearing a kimono. "Sensei, despite the intruder managing to rescue Dr. Roquette, she managed to complete the shroud. It is ready for deployment." The man, known as Ojo, said to Sensei, and Sensei grinned at the news.

 **Happy Harbor, August 08, 09:52 EDT**

It was a beautiful, sunny day at Happy Harbor, not a cloud in the sky as most of the team exited the ave onto the beach of Mount Justice. M'gann took in the sun and the sea, a bright smile on her face. "Hello, Megan! We should do this every day!" The group's Martian declared, and Jason turned to Nolan, who was currently slathering himself in sunscreen.

"Think you got enough?"

"Hey man, I'm not an outdoorsy type. I turn red like a tomato almost instantly." Nolan defended.

"Well, maybe you should get out of your armor more. You wouldn't burn so easily if you got a little more sun." Carter teased, as Kaldur walked to the ocean, dipping his feet in and letting out a sigh.

"I did not realize how much I missed the sea. There is truly nothing else like it…" he sighed out, letting his mind drift off to home.

"Do I have to wear this thing?" Laura asked, fidgeting with her bikini. "It's so…impractical. It offers no protection at all. How am I supposed to fight in this?"

"You're not supposed to. Whole point of this is to just relax." Jason explained, and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

"So…what now?" Superboy asked, and Jason gestures to the beach.

"We've got a whole beach to ourselves. We have fun. But first…a moment of silence for our fallen comrades." Jason said, thinking of Wally and Francis.

 **Roosevelt High School, Manhattan**

"Welcome, class, to the first day of junior year. I'm Mister Romita. For the first day, we'll be-" The history teacher stated, droning on as Francis slumped over in his desk.

"Never thought I'd miss Hydra…" He sighed to himself, wishing that he was at the beach (and in the company of a certain Martian). "Wonder how Wally's doing…"

 **Broome-Infantino High School, Central City**

"Kane?"

"Here."

"Kyle?"

"Here."

"Lonsdale?"

"Here."

"Park?"

"Here."

"Taylor?"

"Here."

"Vietti?"

"Here."

"West?" These calls went unanswered, as Wally was currently slumped over his desk asleep. "Wally West?"

"Huzzawhat?" The Speedster said as he sat up, suddenly awake. "Uh, here." He stated, and sighed as the teacher resumed calling role. The others couldn't have been having that good a time, right?

 **Happy Harbor**

Laura was knee deep in the ocean water, eyes scanning the surface, waiting for her target…when Jason burst from the water, splashing her. "Agh!" She exclaimed, splashing him back.

"Alright, looks like someone's getting the hang of it!" Carter said, engaged in a splash battle of his own with M'gann. _'Man, Francis would totally kill to be here right now.'_ Carter couldn't help but think, as Superboy plunged in with a massive cannonball. As he surfaced, Kaldur smirked, his tattoos beginning to glow. Contrary to what the others assumed, the waterbearers were not necessary for him to manipulate water. Rather, they were there to help compensate for how his water sorcery skills had decayed since coming to the surface last year. Perhaps that's why they were all surprised to see him commanding a large wave crash down on them...

 **Manhattan**

Francis frowned as he opened his locker, struggling to keep a hold of his textbooks. "Gah…dammit…they don't even use all these…" He cursed to himself, when another boy slammed into him, causing him to drop his books on the ground.

"Watch it, Barton!" The bully called back, and Francis couldn't help but sigh. As he bent over to pick up his books, the teenage archer couldn't help but miss Cadmus. At least there he was allowed to punch things…

 **Central City**

Wally walked over to the water fountain, turning it on and bending over to get a drink. However, the water sprayed all over him, before shutting off abruptly. To add to the humiliation, the water had completely drenched a certain part of his pants, and Kid Flash couldn't help but groan.

 **Happy Harbor**

The hot dogs sizzled on the grill, Robin taking one in a skewer and placing it in a bun. "Alright, order up!" He called me our, handing Laura one. The others were all sitting around, eating hot dogs as well.

"Man, good thing Wally isn't here. He'd have already eaten half of them!" M'gann joked, and Carter shrugged.

"Eh, more for us."

 **Manhattan**

It was Francis's turn in the lunch line, and the lunch lady slipped down what Francis could only assume was some kind of…meat? Soup? He didn't really know what the 'food' was. Was it…moving?

 **Happy Harbor, 18:16 EDT**

" **Recognize: Trickshot, B02; Kid Flash, B-06."** The Computer announced as the Zeta Tubes deposited Francis and Wally. Both were dressed in swim trunks, and Wally had a variety of equipment with him, such as a beach umbrella and a beach ball.

"Alright, the Wallman's here!" Wally greeted as he came out of the tube. "Let's get this party star-" before he could finish, he stumbled over his feet and fell flat on his feet, sending his stuff flying. "-ted." He sighed out, and Francis winced.

"Rough day too?" He asked, but before Wally could respond, they heard someone clearing their throat, looking to see the team gathered in costume, with Batman, Green Arrow, and Captain America. "Oh. So…beach day's over?"

"Beach day's over." Cap confirmed.

"So, Wallman, huh?" A new voice stated, and the two looked to see someone they had never seen before standing next to Green Arrow. She appeared to be a teenage girl of mixed ethnicity wearing a green top that exposed her midriff with an arrow in the middle, pants with black pads and black boots, and a mask that covered her face up from her cheekbones, yet left her long blonde hair to be exposed in a ponytail. She carried a bow at her hip, and a quiver full of arrows at her side. "So what's your superpower?"

"…uh, hi." Francis greeted, as Wally got off the ground.

"1. Shut up. 2. Who the hell is this chick?" He asked.

"Name's Artemis. Looks like we'll be working together." The girl introduced, and Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Artemis here is my new protege. Figured I might as well introduce you all." The hooded archer stated, and Wally frowned.

"What happened to the old one?"

" **Recognize: Speedy B-04."**

"Well for starters, the old one doesn't go by Speedy anymore." A familiar voice said, and the others all turned to see Roy emerging from the Zeta Tube in his new costume. "Name's Red Arrow now."

"Roy!" GA greeted, stepping forward. "You look-"

"Replaceable?" The former sidekick finished, casting a glare at Artemis.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo!"

"So why waste time finding a replacement? It's barely been a month, and you slapped a pair of tights on the first angsty teenager you saw. Can she even use that bow?"

"Oh trust me, _she_ can." Artemis shot back, causing Wally to scowl.

"Who even are you?"

"I'm his/she's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow responded perhaps a little too fast, causing Red Arrow to narrow his eyes.

"Another niece? Cool." Scarlet Spider spoke up, and Aqualad stepped up to Roy.

"She is not your replacement. We have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally spoke up, and Francis crossed his arms.

"Standing right here, y'know. Besides, League's got two archers. Can't see why we can't."

"Dude, you know what I mean! We don't need three."

"And you don't have three. Already told you that I'm not interested in joining your little after school club." Red Arrow stated.

"But you came here for a reason, right?" Robin asked, and Roy nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Does the name Sterling Roquette ring any bells?" Red Arrow asked, and Iron Knight pulled up the holographic keypad.

"Yeah, a roboticist who specializes in nanotech. Went missing from Star City about two weeks ago." The Stark explained as an image of the doctor appeared before him.

"Abducted two weeks ago, you mean." Red Arrow corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

He finished, causing just about everyone's eyes to widen.

"The who?" Superboy asked.

"Group of ninja assassins, been around for forever." Robin explained. "So, you need our help rescuing her from the Shadows?"

"Already done it. Got some intel where the Shadows were keeping her, and pulled her out yesterday. But not before she finished what they had her working on." The ginger archer explained, holding up a device and uploading some of the doctor's work. "See, the reason Roquette was abducted in the first place was so she could create something the Shadows called 'the Fog.'"

"Well that's ominous…" Scarlet Spider stated.

"The way she explained it, the Fog is a swarm comprised of microscopic nanobots that are designed to consume anything in their path. But their true purpose is to assimilate and process data." Roy explained, causing Nolan's eyes to widen under his helmet.

"Oh shit…"

"What? Why is that bad?" Miss Martian asked.

"WIth something like that, the Shadows could have access to any database they wanted. Wouldn't even have to hack in. Just set the Fog loose and have it eat the building the server's in."

"And we all know the Shadows don't care about a little collateral damage." Robin finished, noticing Laura tense up a little out of the corner of his eye. "What now?"

"Roquette says she has a way to shut down the Fog using a virus, but she needs time to do it." Roy explained.

"And knowing what she knows, I'm sure the shadows are going to be coming after her." Aqualad finished, and Roy nodded.

"Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her in the nearby high school."

"Oh yeah, because nothing says 'secure' like a public high school." Laura dryly stated, causing Artemis to chuckle.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way!" Green Arrow stated. "C'mon, it'll be just like the old days! You and me, alone against the bad guys…"

"Don't you wanna take your new protege?" Roy shot back, his voice dripping with anger. Arrow was about to say something else, when Captain America put his hand on his shoulder, saying nothing but looking at him with that look that somehow always said exactly what you needed to hear, and the Emerald Archer sighed.

"You brought this to the Team, so it's their mission now, which means it's her's now as well."

"Then my job is done here." Roy said, and headed towards the Zeta Tube. He made eye contact with Francis as he walked past, but neither of them said a word to the other as Roy headed to the Zeta Tube.

" **Recognize: Speedy-"**

"That's Red Arrow. Update B-04." He stated, before vanishing into the Light of the Tube. Wally glared at Artemis again, about to open his mouth…

"Wally, enough." Aqualad stated. "It is not her fault Roy is still pouting."

"Dude, he's not still pouting."

"Looks like it to me." Nolan stated.

"Long as he doesn't throw another tantrum again, he can pout all he wants." Francis stated.

"For now, we let him walk his own path." Kaldur stated. "Now get dressed. Swim trunks are not the best for fighting ninjas.

 **Happy Harbor High School, 21:42 EDT**

The Team had set up shop at Happy Harbor High School, with Trickshot, Superboy, Miss Martian, Scarlet Spider, and Robin patrolling the outside, while the others stood guard over one of the Doctor in one of the computer labs. " _Miss Martian, link us up."_ Aqualad ordered telepathically, and Miss Martian nodded as she established the mindlink.

" _Link established."_

" _Whoa, this mindlink thing is super trippy."_ Artemis thought, massaging her temples. " _And this let's everyone hear what we're thinking?"_

" _Only surface thoughts that pertain to the mission. I'd never violate you guys' privacy like that."_ M'gann reassured.

" _So crazy…"_

" _It's called science, Arrowette. Get used to it."_ Kid Flash taunted, leaning against the wall.

" _It's called deodorant, jackass. Get to know it."_ Artemis short back.

" _Ooooh, gonna have to hand this one to Artemis."_ Robin said from his vantage point over the track. " _Plus, Arrowette? Cmon, KF, you can do better than that."_

" _Yeah well…we don't need her! We've already got plenty of badass archers!"_

" _Don't drag me into this!"_ Trickshot thought from his position on the roof.

" _I was talking about Red Arrow! He was all set to join up before she showed up and scared him off."_

" _No he wasn't. He all but told us to piss off when we asked him last time."_ Scarlet Spider stated as he watched the parking lot.

" _Plus,_ she _is right here!"_ Artemis spoke up, and Sterling let out a sigh of frustration.

" _As if doing quantum processing and backside coding wasn't hard enough on a high school computer with less processing power than my watch, now I have to put up with teen speak in my head!"_ She thought in frustration.

" _Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?"_ Wally asked.

" _Pot, meet kettle."_ The new girl stated, and headed towards the door." _I'm going to go out and help the others patrol outside. Not enough room in here for his big mouth and my sharp, pointy arrows."_

" _Oh my god yes. One of you, PLEASE get out of here."_ Iron Knight thought as he looked over Roquette's shoulder, as Artemis exited the room.

" _Kid, you might wish to cut her some slack. After all, it was her arrow that saves=d you from the Amazo last week"_ Kaldur stated, causing KF's eyes to widen.

" _No way! That was totally Speedy! I-I mean Red Arrow!"_

" _Except that his arrows are, yknow, red."_ X-23 spoke up, and KF folded his arms.

" _Yeah, well…I'm still not giving her the satisfaction!"_

" _You know I can still hear you, right?"_ Artemis spoke up, and Roquette put her head in her hands.

" _I couldn't get the Justice League…"_ She lamented to herself.

" _The virus will be worthless if we can't track the weapon."_ Aqualad started to say.

" _First off, my Fog isn't a weapon. It's science!"_

" _Science that consumes anything in its way."_ Iron Knight cut her off. " _Look, Doc, I'm sure you've got the best intentions, but I'm a Stark. We know firsthand that the science we create isn't always used for the best purposes."_ Iron Knight stated, and Roquette sighed.

"… _yes, I can track it, but it goes both ways, too. The tracking program only works via an internet connection. If I turn it on, I might as well be renting out a giant neon sign that says 'kill me here!'"_ Roquette explained, and Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder.

" _They will have go through us, first."_ Aqualad reassured, and she sighed, before typing on the computer.

" _Alright, going online…now."_

 **Philadelphia**

In a private jet that was preparing to takeoff, Ojo day alone next to the canister that contained the fog, typing on a computer. The jet was about to take off, when Ojo's computer beeped. "Sensei, Roquette has resurfaced and is tracking the fog." He said into his communicator.

" _Where is she?"_ Sensei asked, and Ojo typed some more.

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. The local high school." The doctor reported. "Shall I take care of her?"

" _No, stay on mission. See who's in the area, and place a bounty on her. One million dollars. Either she comes back with us…or she doesn't come back at all."_

 **Happy Harbor, 23:06 EDT**

The team continued to patrol the school, with Trickshot and Scarlet Spider on the roof. " _Anything at all?"_ Miss Martian asked as she floated up next to them, and Trickshot shook his head.

" _Nope. No creatures are stirring, not even a mouse."_ He responded, pacing along the roof.

" _I don't mind, though. Nothing like a nice quiet mission after the last one."_ Scarlet Spider stated from his position on the wall.

" _Yknow, Wally said something similar right before the Monqi's attacked."_ Miss Martian stated, and Scarlet Spider noticed the look Trickshot was giving him, taking the hint even through the face mask and red lenses.

" _Yknow, I think I'm gonna go help Superboy and Artemis."_ The teenage webslinger said as he took the hint, leaving the rooftop to drop down to be next to Superboy and Artemis, leaving the male archer and the Martian alone.

" _So...we missed you today. How was school?"_ She asked, and he shrugged.

" _Eh, the usual. Somehow still less boring than this. Least I got company."_ He replied, and back on the ground, Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes as she overheard the small talk.

"I've been here five minutes and even I think they couldn't be more obvious…" She muttered to herself aloud, and spotted Scarlet Spider crawling on the side of the building. " _Hm. Nice ass…"_ She thought, when Scarlet Spider looked in her direction.

" _Uh, flattered as I am, we can still hear you."_ He said.

" _Oh, I know."_

" _God I'm never having kids…"_ Roquette thought as she continued to type. " _Alright, I've got the fog location. Looks like they're going to…Philadelphia."_ She stated, and Iron Knight looked up.

" _There's a STAR Labs facility there. They could be going after the tech they're developing."_ He stated, and Kaldur frowned.

" _Scarlet Spider, Superboy, Robin. Take the bioship and go with Knight, see if you can thwart the fog there. We will remain here and guard the doctor while she finishes the virus."_ He instructed.

" _You got it, Boss."_ Robin stated, as Miss Martian instructed the bioship to meet the assigned team at the track. They all arrived and boarded the ship, the vessel cloaking as it took off. However, as the Bioship took off, a figure watched from the nearby bushes. She was a woman that stood at about 5'6, wearing a short green kimono and a white mask that brought to mind the Cheshire Cat. She watched the bioship leave, tapping a communicator in her ear.

"Their heavy hitters just left. We move now." She stated.

Back inside, Kid Flash was standing guard outside the computer lab, when he saw a shadow run across the wall. Narrowing his eyes, he ran over to investigate, seeing the shadow turn another corner. He followed after it, seeing a figure run into the pool room. He ran into the pool room, when his feet got out from under him as he ran over several small, metallic balls. The speedster looked up to see a leather clad leg, but that's all he saw before it kicking him into the pool.

Meanwhile, in the computer lab, Aqualad stood over Roquette, while X-23 stood by the door. " _How's the virus coming?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _I should have it in the next 15 minutes or so."_ Roquette stated, as a panel in the ceiling opened, and X-23 sniffed the air.

"Get down!" She yelled, and Aqualad pushed Roquette down as two shuriken flew out, catching him in the arm. He winced as they dug into his Atlantean skin, as the woman in the mask dropped down.

"Cheshire…" Aqualad growled out, pulling a shuriken out.

"Aw, my reputation precedes me." Cheshire greeted, drawing her sais as Aqualad drew his waterbearers. "Careful, Fishboy. I might be more than you can handle."

"The two of us are more than enough for you." Aqualad stated, and X-23's eyes widened as she sniffed the air.

"She's not alone!" That was all she had time to say before the door flew off the hinges, the female mutant narrowly dodging.

"I told you to wait for my lead." A male voice stated, and the voice's occupant entered. He was a tall man dressed almost completely in black, wearing a cowl that had yellow markings that vaguely resembled Wolverine's, with white wrappings around his arms and hands.

"I saw my shot, and I took it." Cheshire retorted, drawing her sai. "You handle the girl, I'll handle Aqualad."

"As long as I get my cut!" The Man growled out, and glared at X-23, who had dropped into a fighting pose. "Huh, you're new. Don't think I've seen you before."

"I'll be the last thing you see." X-23 growled, popping her claws. The masked man's eyes widened, before he laughed.

"Oh, so that old bastard got himself a replacement, huh? Guess I was too much of a dissapointment." The Man remarked, and held his clenched fists out to his sides. It wasn't a pose that Laura recognized, but it was clear that this was not a man that she should underestimate.

"Are you going to keep talking, or are we going to fight?" She asked, and he grinned as he took a stance.

"Oh I like you." And with that, the two rushed each other. He made a swing that X ducked and retaliated with a slash to his side, but the strange man brought delivered a haymaker , X spun on her heels, popping one of her foot claws to slash him in the stomach, before planting her foot on the ground and tackling him out the door, driving her claws into his shoulders as she slammed him against the lockers. "Oh, right for the kill…" he groaned out, as Laura pulled out her claws.

"Keep pressure on that, and you won't bleed out." She instructed, and he chuckled.

"Man, those claws are no joke. Since you showed me yours…" *SNIKT* Laura felt a stabbing pain in her chest, and she looked down to see two claws made of bone emerging from his hands. "...I'll show you mine." He stated, pulling out his claws and noting how the wounds were already healing. "So, you got his healing factor too, huh? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised his stubborn genes are dominant."

"Who...who are you…" X-23 asked out as her puncture wound rapidly healed, and the man grinned.

"I'm Logan's reckoning, but you...you can call me Daken." And with that, the two charged each other once more, engaging in a furious flurry of claws.

" _The Shadows are here! We need backup!"_ Aqualad said over the link as he parried a strike from Cheshire's sai with his water blades.

Miss Martian floated herself and Trickshot off of the roof, the two running across the school grounds. "How the hell did they get in?!" Trickshot asked aloud as they rounded a corner.

"I don't know! Even with the others gone, we should have still had-"

" _Uh, guys? I think I'm drowning…"_ Wally's voice said through the link, and Trickshot sighed.

"Well, that answers that question…" He sighed out. "Sounds like he's in the pool! Let's go-" Before Trickshot could finish his suggestion, he saw movement out of the corner of his, catching a glint off the moon light…

"Get down!" He yelled, pushing Miss Martian down just as a pair of shuriken flew past where their heads had been a minute before. Trickshot spun around, aiming his bow and firing off an arrow in the direction the shurikens came from, only for the arrow to be deflected with a katana. The wielder was a muscular man wearing grey, chainmail mesh armor, with large grey shoulder pads and a helmet with two red eyes, an additional katana strapped to his back.

"Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in." The man taunted, and Trickshot narrowed his eyes beneath his mask as he aimed an arrow at the man.

"Ravager…"

"The one and only. Didn't realize it was amateur hour around here." Ravager stated as he took note of Trickshot and Miss Martian, taking a step.

"Ah ah! One more step, and I'm about to make you look a lot more like your dad." Trickshot threatened, and turned to Miss Martian. "Go help Kid. I'll handle him."

"But-"

"It's alright. I can handle this chump." He reassured. She still didn't look sure, but for now she went along and headed off in Kid Flash's direction.

"Don't want your girlfriend seeing what I'm about to do to you? Probably a good-" Before Ravager could finish his taunt, Trickshot let his arrow fly, the armored mercenary barely able to bring his sword up to deflect the arrow. Before he could get another arrow ready, Ravager rushed him,sword at the ready as the two began to fight.

 **Philadelphia**

Robin, Superboy, Scarlet Spider, and Iron Knight who was much to his own joy getting to steer the ship.

"Ah this thing handles really well." He said impressed as they were nearly there.

"Yeah well try to keep yourself calm and...oh no." Robin gasped looking out the window.

The other two looked out the window and gasped the STAR labs building was completely destroyed and the swarm of nanobots was rushing through the air.

"Oh man, that's something else…" Knight stated, before checking his helmet's readout. "Doesn't look like anyone was in there. Talk about small blessings…"

"Do you think they're going back to the guys in charge?" Scarlet Spider asked, pointing to the cloud.

"No the signal of the deployment is to the East they're heading west right towards..oh no! No. No No No No!" Iron Knight said, seeming suddenly a bit panicky.

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked.

"They're going for Stark Industries that's what wrong!" Iron Knight said swinging the ship towards the direction the fog was headed.

"Wait! We can't just let the guys in charge get away." Superboy said.

Iron Knight growled, but the boy of Steel wasn't wrong; "Okay, Superboy Scarlet Spider, you handle the people launching the fog. Robin and I will deal with the actual fog." He said giving them a tracker. They all nodded and Superboy and Scarlet Spider dropped from the ship before it took off after the fog.

"Wouldn't you, and your dad be able to counter anything they could take from Stark Industries?" Robin asked seriously.

"Most things yes, but there's something there that we really don't want anyone else to have access to." Knight said.

"That being?" Robin asked.

"The Stark Dataspine. It's a server farm that hosts our master archive. Designs and plans for everything my dad and I have ever built or designed, armor included, is stored there." He sighed as Robins eyes widened.

" _That's pretty dangerous, don't you think it would have been smarter to keep that somewhere only you two and your mom could get to it?_ " Guardian Angels voice asked in his comm.

"Hey, I don't make the decisions around here!" Nolan said aloud.

"I didn't say anything." Robin said awkwardly as Guardian Angel actually laughed a little.

 **Happy Harbor High**

This fight was a lot more difficult than any other that X-23 had ever faced before. The simple fact was she was not used to people being as skilled as her, and having a healing factor that rivaled one. For every slash she landed, the man known as Daken landed one as well, and neither of them seemed anywhere near slowing down.

"I gotta admit girl, you're pretty good. Giving me a much better workout than the old man did the last time we fought." Daken said, giving her a sarcastic slow clap.

"Well good, glad I don't disappoint." She growled as they measured each other and then he pounced knocking her to the ground and stabbing into her shoulder.

' _X-23! Don't worry we're coming to help!'_ Miss Martians voice said in her head.

' _No, do not come help me right now! Go focus on keeping the Doctor safe! Besides trust me you don't want to get involved in this right now._ ' She thought back seeing the slash marks and blood along the hall they had been fighting in.

"Normally, I'd just gut you here and be done with it, but seeing as you're family and all, I'll ease up. What say you ditch the hero biz and come with me?"

"I say...no thanks!" She managed to get her feet under him and popped her foot claws in his stomach, before launching him off of her and into the other wall.

' _Are you sure?_ ' Kid Flash asked.

' _Yes, now go_!' She thought back as she and Daken rushed each other again.

Back in the computer lab, Aqualad was managing to hold his own against Cheshire, parrying each slash of her sais with his own water blades. "Gotta say, you're not bad. Some real potential here." Cheshire taunted as their blades clashed. However, when Aqualad performed a slash, Cheshire used the opportunity to duck and sweep his legs out from under him, spinning and tossing a shuriken at Roquette. However, Kaldur morphed his sword into a whip, using it to deflect the shuriken. The whip shifted into a mace, one that Cheshire quickly dodged. "What's the matter? Feeling that little bit of seasoning I gave my shuriken?" The assassin asked as the Atlantean rose to his feet.

"Jellyfish toxin. I believe you'll find most Atlanteans to be quite immune."

"Hm. Good to know." Cheshire said, before tossing her sais at Aqualad. Before he could block them, two green arrows knocked them out of the air.

"Don't move!" Artemis threatened from the doorway, aiming an arrow at Cheshire.

"Oh, well this just got a whole lot more interesting…" Cheshire said as she assessed Artemis. Artemis fired two arrows, only for Cheshire to pull out a foldable katana and slice them out of the was about to rush Artemis, when Miss Martian and Kid Flash entered the lab. "Maybe a little too interesting." As Kid Flash rushed her, Cheshire threw down a flash bomb. Kid stumbled through the smoke, recovering right as he was face to face with Artemis.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"Bad guys are getting away! Get after them!" Roquette yelled.

"Our first and only priority is your safety. For now, we will have to let them go." Aqualad calmly stated, and Kid Flash glared at Artemis.

"We wouldn't have to let them get away if someone had actually been watching the perimeter." He growled out, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, did you have a nice swim?" She growled back, and Aqualad stepped between them.

"That is enough. The blame does not lie on either of you."

"He's right. There was also-" M'gann started to say, when her eyes widened as she remembered something important. "Oh no!"

X-23 panted as she slumped against a locker, slash marks on her chest healing shut. "You're...you're not bad."

"Same...to you." Daken panted out, a slash mark across his cheek healing as well while he nursed his side. "Oh yeah, that's my spleen knitting back together. I think...I think this is what they call a stalemate." He said, and sniffed the air. "Huh. You got a name, Kid?"

"My friends...call me La-"

"Nah, not that name. I'm talking about the one you got because of him." Daken growled out.

"...X-23."

"Alright then, X-23. I'm gonna be looking forward to round 2." He warned, before using his claws to slice open a window and climb out. The panting Laura almost went after him, when Artemis rounded the corner.

"Alright X, I'm-" Artemis started to say, when she took note of the blood and slash marks that decorated the hallway. "Whoa...are you ok?"

"I will be. I'm just gonna...sit here while my insides put themselves back together." Laura stated, sitting on the ground. "How's the doctor?"

"She's fine. The shadow got away, though." She stated. "Yours get away too?" X-23 sighed.

"Yeah. He was…a bit more than I was expecting. Where are the others?"

"Went to help Trickshot."

Back at the front of the school, Francis was beginning to think he had bitten off more than he could chew. Now, he was no slouch when it came to fighting, considering he had been trained since childhood by two of the greatest SHIELD agents in the history of the organization. But Ravager had a similar lineage, and apparently didn't receive the same lessons of restraint that Trickshot had.

Which was why Ravager had him on the defense, slashing away with his katana. While to the untrained eye it appeared that Ravager was merely flailing his sword about, each slash was targeted and coordinated, aiming for each of the young archer's vital points. Trickshot used his bow to parry each one, before he caught a downward slash with the bow and delivered a kick to Ravager's chest, knocking him back and allowing Trickshot to nock a trick arrow and let it fly. Like before, Ravager slashed the arrow, but the flashbang at the tip went off, stunning Ravager enough to allow Trickshot to draw his batons and rush him. Now, Ravager was forced to go on the defensive, as Trickshot expertly swung his batons.

Trickshot managed to connect a few hits with his batons, for all the good it did against Ravager's armor. Ravager managed to dogdge a swing for his head and drop down, preparing to swing his sword into Trickshot's gut…

Only for an unseen force to stop him on the spot. "What the…?" The mercenary grunted out, before a telekinetic blast from Miss Martian sent him flying back, Kid Flash right behind her. "I know when I'm outgunned. This isn't over…" Ravager grunted out, throwing down a smoke bomb as he vanished into the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked, and Trickshot nodded.

"Other than a bruised ego, I'm fine. Never shoulda left myself open like that…" He remarked. " _How's The Doc?"_ He asked over the mindlink.

" _Shaken, but physically, she is unharmed."_ Aqualad stayed. " _However, our location is compromised, and it is only a matter of time before the Shadows return."_

" _Wouldn't have been a problem if the new girl knew what she was doing…"_ Wally thought, and Artemis gripped her bow a little tighter as Kaldur continued.

" _The virus is almost complete. Let's move."_ He instructed.

 **22:27 EDT**

In an abandoned church, Kid Flash, Artemis, and X-23 were standing guard over Doctor Roquette, who was furiously typing away on a computer as Kid Flash and Artemis glared at each other. _"Knock it off you two."_ Aqualad ordered from his spot in the bushes.

" _We're not-"_

" _I can hear you glaring. Now stay sharp. The Shadows could be back at any moment."_ Aqualad said as he looked around. "Miss Martian, Trickshot, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" He ordered aloud, and resumed his own patrol, only for a sort of red webbing to shoot down from the trees and cover him, pulling him up into the trees. The sounds of grunting rung throughout the air, before Aqualad was launched out of the tree, flying into a parked van. He went to draw his waterbearers, only for a right hook from Ravager to knock him out. The trees rustled, before Black Spider leapt out and landed on the ground as Cheshire and Daken emerged from the shadows.

"The Martian could be back any second, we don't have time to waste." Cheshire stated.

"Just remember, the girl with the claws is mine." Daken stated.

"If you want your cut, focus on the mission, Daken. There's plenty of time for vendettas later." Ravager scolded.

"Whatever you say, Dollar Store Deathstroke. Hey, who knows. Maybe this'll be the job that finally gets daddy to take you seriously." Daken shot back, causing Ravager to clench his fist, only for Cheshire to get between them.

"Keep it in your pants, boys. We've got a job to do." Cheshire scolded.

Back inside the church, Roquette was working on the virus, when Black Spider burst threw the door and flipped onto the ceiling. As Kid Flash leapt off the table he was sitting on, Black Spider fired a blast of webbing that Kid Flash dodged, and Black Spider jumped off the ceiling as Kid Flash threw a trash can at him. As the two began to fight, X-23 and Artemis formed up on the doctor, only for Daken to burst through a burden up window.

"Ready for Round 2?" He challenged as he popped his claws, and X-23's eyes narrowed as she did the same. The two rushed each other, and as they engaged in another savage battle, Artemis aimed her bow. However, between the savage flurry of claws and Kid Flash and Black Spider's battles, she couldn't get a clean shot (no matter how tempting 'accidentally' hitting Wally seemed.) As she waited for her moment, she didn't notice the skylight opening, and Cheshire aimed her crossbow. She let the arrow fly, only for a pew to be telekinetically lifted in front of the arrow.

"Martian's back! Ravager, move in now!" Cheshire ordered, and Ravager burst through the stained glass window. Artemis fired an arrow at him, but hee deflected it, and before she could fire again, Cheshire dropped down. As Cheshire engaged her, Ravager ran towards the furiously typing doctor, preparing to drive his blade through her back...only for her head to spin around as his blade was telekinetically stopped.

"Not again…" He groaned out, as 'Roquette' morphed back into the features of Miss Martian.

"Oh yes, again." She taunted, as she sent him flying out the window. He landed against the van outside, and noticed something missing, namely a certain unconscious atlantean.

"Ah hell…" The mercenary cursed, as he activated his helmet's infrared, seeing footprints leading away. "We've been played! Going in pursuit of target now!" He said over his commlink.

"Understood, backing you up!" Cheshire stated, throwing down a flashbang. Taking advantage of Artemis and Miss Martian's stunned state, she leapt up and escaped through the window just as Artemis's vision cleared.

"Going after their leader! Take care of her lackeys!" Artemis called out, running after the female assassin.

"You are so not the boss of me!" Kid Flash said as Black Spider caught him in a half nelson.

"Just do it!" The new girl called as she ran out the door.

In a nearby internet cafe, Trickshot stood by the door as Roquette furiously typed away. "How we lookin', Doc?" He asked.

"Almost done! I just need another minute or two!" Roquette called out, and Trickshot spun around and aimed an arrow as the back door opened, only for Aqualad to enter the room.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, but they may have already wisened up to our deception. Be prepared for-" Before the leader could finish his order, Ravager crashed through the window, sword at the ready. He drew a side arm and fired at Roquette, only for Kaldur to form a water shield and block the bullets. An arrow pulled the gun out of Ravager's hand, and he ducked just as Trickshot swung his bow at his head. As the two fought once more, Aqualad stood guard over the doctor.

 **New York State**

As the battle resumed in Happy Harbor, Iron Knight and Robin were pursuing the fog in the Bioship, until they came in view of a large, black tower. "Whoa...is that it?" Robin asked, and Iron Knight nodded.

"Yep. Everything my family's ever designed, including some real nasty stuff we don't want the Shadow's getting." Iron Knight stated, as they flew past the Fog and into the Dataspine. "Activate all defenses. Authorization: NS-3." He said into his helmet, and the grass in front of the Dataspine opened up as turrets emerged. Repulsor rays fired on the Fog, but it didn't seem to do anything, as the fog began making consuming the turret.

"Well, that did nothing!" Robin stated as they landed.

"I'm aware!" Knight responded as they emerged from the ship. "Reserve power to shields, now!" He ordered,as a repulsor shield formed in front of them. This seemed to halt the fog in its tracks. "That should buy us some time, but not much. Scarlet, Superboy, how are things going on your end?"

 **Philadelphia**

"Ever heard the phrase needle in a haystack?" Scarlet Spider stated as he swung through Philadelphia, Superboy on his back. "Like that, but instead of a haystack, it's a city i've never been to with a 180-pound Kryptonian on my back."

"Hey, you're the one who said to get on your back." Superboy pointed out, and checked the device Nolan had given them. "Says here the deployment signal's close, but it's moving."

"Well, that narrows it down." Scarlet Spider sighed out. "That could be anywhere. They could be on a train, or a car, or-" Before the teenage webslinger could go down the list, he noticed a van driving erratically. "Or a van!" He exclaimed, as he swung the two of them over to the van's roof. He was about to flip to the side and check the driver's seat, when his spider sense went off, and a laser blast erupted from the van's inside, sending them flying back. Ojo stopped the van, and typed on the computer some more. Once the screen said 'autopilot enabled', he kicked the van door open, and began blasting them with energy blasts from his helmet.

 **Happy Harbor**

Cheshire ran across the rooftops, nearing the Internet cafe, when an arrow from Artemis impacted a service door in front of her, coughing as the arrow dispensed knockout gas. Artemis approached her as she collapsed, keeping the arrow trained on her…

When Cheshire swept her legs out from under her. "Mask has built in filters. Nice try, though." Cheshire taunted, and before Artemis could recover, Cheshire struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Back in the cafe, Aqualad was about to go and help Trickshot against Ravager, when three blow darts hit him in the back. "Let's test that jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire taunted as she entered the room, and Aqualad spun around as he swung a water whip at her. His movements were slowed, however, allowing her deliver a strike to his jaw that, combined with the jellyfish toxin, knocking him out. "Now then…" Cheshire purred out as she approached the doctor, drawing her sai. However, before she could complete her mission, the assassin saw the words on the computer.

 _UPLOAD COMPLETE_

 **Stark Dataspine**

Robin and Iron Knight were on the other side of the barrier, watching the Fog begin to push through the shield. "They're starting to get in!" Robin said, drawing his shurikens. Meanwhile, inside his armor, Nolan watched the download bar on the virus get closer and closer to completion.

"Come on…" He muttered as the Fog managed to push through the shield. However, just as it neared them, the upload bar reached completion. "Yes!" He aimed his repulsors at them, and began transmitting a data pulse that carried the virus. Instantly, the fog fell to the ground, lifeless and deactivated.

"Oh man, talk about a close one…" Robin sighed out. "Wonder how the others are doing."

 **Philadelphia**

Scarlet Spider backflipped over a laser blast from Ojo that knocked Superboy back, webbing up his helmet. Superboy charged at him, but Ojo turned his laser up to maximum and unleashed the red beam against the Kryptonian clone. Superboy grit his teeth as he dug his heels in, slowly moving forward, Ojo cranked it up as high as he could, but it didn't do him any good, as Superboy delivered a devastating right hook that dented Ojo's helmet and knocked him out. Scarlet Spider webbed the control console form the fog and smashed it against the road. "And that's how it's done." Scarlet Spider remarked, high fiving Superboy.

 **Happy Harbor**

"Oh, clever girl.." Cheshire stated, and Roquette swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Are you...are you still going to kill me?" The doctor asked, and Cheshire seemed to consider it for a moment.

"The contract called for eliminating you /before/ you uploaded the virus. And I may be an assassin, but I'm no sadist." She stated, putting away her weapon, before turning back to Ravager, who was still fighting Trickshot. "Contracts off!"

"Run if you want. I've got unfinished business with this brat!" Ravager called back as Trickshot parried a sword slash with his bow, and Cheshire shrugged.

"Suit yourself." And with that, Cheshire left the room, leaving Trickshot alone with Ravager. Trickshot glared at her as she left the room, when he spied movement on the floor. As Ravager pushed him against the wall, Trickshot couldn't help but grin to himself.

"Hey Ravager, you might wanna look behind you." Trickshot grunted out, and Ravager scoffed.

"You really think I'm that stupid? I'm gonna enjoy this, you little-" Before he could finish his statement, Ravager heard the sound of water behind him, looking behind him just in time to see Aqualad swinging a water hammer at him, The water weapon connected with his head, shattering the right side of his helmet and knocking him out. Kaldur staggered a little, but Francis caught him.

"Appreciate the save, man. You alright?" The archer asked, and Kaldur weakly nodded.

"Yes. My atlantean physiology is largely immune to undersea toxins, but the amount she used…I fear I will not be of much use..."

"Hey, just rest up. I'm gonna tie up Deathstroke Jr over here, and then we'll go after the others."

Speaking of the others, the Church Group was faring moderately well against the assassins. As Miss Martian had faith that Kid Flash could handle the wannabe Spider-Man, so her attention was on the unknown man with the claws like Laura's. She threw a set of pews at Daken, but he slashed them to splinters with his claws, only to doge a foot-claw enhanced kick from X-23. He performed a handspring to get away from them, only for his communicator to go off.

" _The mission failed. Escape if you can."_ Cheshire's voice said in his ear, and Daken just sighed.

"Well, this was fun and all, but there's no real point in sticking around." He said aloud, and looked X-23 in the eyes. "Word of advice, kid. You put faith in that old man, all he's gonna do is let you down. Get away while you can." Daken stated, before tossing out a smoke bomb. Miss Martian went to go after him, but X-23 held up her hand.

"Don't go after him. He doesn't want us following." She stated, and Miss Martian looked at her.

"But we could-"

"Just trust me on this. A man like that will kill anyone he doesn't want getting close." Miss Martian looked unsure, but the Martian took her friend at her word.

"Uh guys…" KF's voice spoke up, and they looked behind them to see Kid Flash wrapped in red webbing, an unconscious Black Spider next to him.

"How the hell did you end up like this?" Laura asked.

"Well he webbed me, and then I thought 'oh, I can use this to get him close and knock him out', and well…" He trailed off, and X sighed as she popped a claw.

"Hold still." She said, and he gulped.

Meanwhile, Cheshire came out of the cafe. While her masters wouldn't be thrilled with her failure, Cheshire had full confidence that she would be able to make it up. After all, no one had a perfect record, not even her fa-

An arrow impacted the ground next to her, exploding and knocking her mask off. "Don't move!" A familiar voice stated, as Artemis aimed an arrow at her. "One more step, and you're going to find out what it's like to walk with a wounded knee."

"Same old Artemis. Your bark always was worse than your bite." Cheshire stayed, turning around to reveal a woman of Vietnamese descent with stormy gray eyes and long, dark hair. Artemis gasped as she saw her face, but quickly composed herself.

"You really think this changes how this is going down?"

"And how _is_ this going down? You apprehend the big bad assassin, and your teammates are all thrilled. The new girl actually knows what she's doing, hooray!" Cheshire teased, and smirked. "And then I get arrested, and being the high profile Shadow I am, I'm taken to a nearby SHIELD facility, where I tell them everything I know. EVERYthing." She stated, causing Artemis to narrow her eyes. "I'm curious, have you been around your new friends long enough that they'll still trust you when they find out the truth?" She asked, and Artemis glared at her for a second…before she lowered the bow. "That's what I thought." Cheshire began to walk off, before she looked back, a softer smile on her face. "Despite everything, it was good seeing you, Arty. Tell mom I said hello." And with that, Cheshire vanished into the shadows, just as Trickshot burst out the door.

"You ok?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

"Where'd Cheshire go?"

"She…She got away. I took a shot at her, but I missed."

"Oh, you let yours get away. What a surprise." Wally's voice stated, and they looked to see a now freed Kid Flash approaching them, the others behind him. "I caught mine, by the way."

"And mine got away too." X-23 spoke up, stepping between them. "I don't know if you noticed, but we went up against some pretty skilled assassins. The fact that we all got out of there alive is a small miracle." She stated as Miss Martian approached Artemis.

"You did great! My first fight was a complete disaster, and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." She reassured, putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder as Aqualad limped out, assisted by Roquette.

"I just heard from the away team. Iron Knight and Robin nullified the Fog, and Scarlet Spider and Superboy captured Professor Ojo. The doctor is safe, and we apprehended Ravager and Black Spider. All in all, I'm willing to call this a win, thanks in no small part to Artemis." Aqualad stated, and Trickshot nudged her shoulder.

"In other words, welcome to the Team." He stated, and despite what just happened…Artemis couldn't help but smile.

"Now I have two sisters!" M'gann exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Artemis and Laura. "Well, here on Earth, anyways. Back on Mars, I have 12, but I have ."

"I…wouldn't know. But thanks." Artemis said, and Wally rolled his eyes, before Francis elbowed him.

"Right, yeah. Welcome." He reluctantly stated, and the two shook hands.

 **Gotham City, 00:45 EDT**

Artemis sighed as the Zeta Tube deposited her in the phone booth, exiting into the alleyway. "Talk about a crazy first day…" She muttered out, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around, she unfolded her bow and aimed the arrow. "Step into the light, now, before I turn you into a pincushion!"

"Well, looks like you really can use that bow. Almost made me believe you were Green Arrow's niece." Red Arrow stages as he stepped out of the shadows, causing Artemis to narrow her eyes, as she lowered her weapon. "We both know you're not, though. Don't get me wrong, as far as lies go, it's not a terrible one. The blonde hair really helps sell it."

"What do you want? To blackmail me?"

"Don't see the point. I don't know why you're lying, but I'm willing to give GA, Cap, and Bats the benefit of the doubt, so you're cover's safe." Red Arrow stated, when he dropped the friendly pretense. "I just came here to warn you: don't hurt my friends, or maintaining your cover's going to be the least of your worries." He growled out, before walking off, leaving Artemis to consider what he had said.

 **A/N: See ya next time, folks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting Grounds

**A/N: Howdy folks! I know it's been a minute, but that's because this is our first original chapter! That's right, this is our first chapter not based on a preexisting episode! We all wanted to make sure this turned out good, and we're all pretty satisfied! Once again, couldn't have done this without my amazing cowriters and editors Batmarcus, Ghost Fire 6, and Lord Zeppelin.  
All nonoriginal characters owned by Marvel Comics and DC Entertainment. Francis Barton/Trickshot created by myself. Nolan Stark/Iron Knight created by Batmarcus, and Carter Alenko/Scarlet Spider created by Ghost Fire 6.**

 **Chapter 7: Hunting Grounds**

 **August 05, San Francisco, 00:45 PST**

Inside the branch of a SHIELD storage facility, a guard sat at his camera station, idly watching the monitors. "God, I hate the night shift…" The guard lamented, as another shield agent entered, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"This detail always so boring?" The other agent asked, the other simply nodded as he took a coffee.

"Oh yeah. Nothing ever happens here. Nine times out of ten, most action we get is chasing off teenagers and bums." He stated, taking a swing of the piping hot brew, slightly wincing. "Damn, that's strong. Where'd you get this stuff?"

"The new diner that just opened up. Only place I could find available." The other agent responded, he decided to give it another shot…another flinch at the hit of the strong flavor of…something.

"That…that don't taste right…" He tried to speak only to begin furiously cough, turning pale. "What…what did you…" He began to ask, when he collapsed. The other agent began typing on the keyboard before grabbing a security card as he headed out of the security room and down a hallway. He arrived at a service door, swiping his card to unlock it. With the metal door now sliding open, in stepped three men dressed in combat fatigues and black balaclavas.

"Alright, I took care of the other guy, and there's about to be a guard rotation in ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah. Where's the package?" The lead man asked, a thick South African accent noticeable through his mask.

"Evidence lockup's that way." The dirty agent stated, pointing down a hallway. "I'll buzz you in. We should have a few minutes before-" he started to say, when the leader placed hand on his shoulder.

"This ain't my first rodeo, kid. Now, what I need you to do is give us the card, and we'll grab the package while you distract those guards, alright? Can ya handle that?" The leader asked, and the Agent nervously nodded, handing him the card.

"It's just…I really need the money. I-I don't -"

"Hey man, no judgement here. Now, can you go distract them for me?" The man asked, and the Agent nodded. He began walking down the hallway… when the lead soldier pulled out a silenced pistol, shooting the man in the back of the head twice, startling his associates.

"Whoa!"

"Why'd you do that?" His associates asked, and the man turned back to them.

"Never trust dirty agents. They'll rat on you as soon as they get their cut. Besides, a body or two never hurts. Makes us look like amateurs." The man explained, and the two other soldiers looked at each other. "Now are you gonna have an ethics debate, or are we gonna steal something?" the man asked, and they followed him down the hallway. They entered the evidence lockup, finding a crate marked 'EX-04'. The leader opened it, examining the contents within.

"Is that it?"

"Oh yeah. We're about to live like kings, boys." The man said, shutting the case. They picked it up before moving as fast as they could. They barely exited the building before the alarm went off, hauling ass as they headed into the woods towards a parked van. The two associates loaded it into the van, the leader shutting the door behind them. He was about to head for the driver's seat…

"Freeze!" A male voice stated, and the leader sighed. "Put your hands in the air!" The masked man obliged the shield agents order, and the agent ripped the man's mask off, revealing a Caucasian man in his late 40's with a dark brown undercut, tattoos on his neck, and a white symbol burned into his neck. The shield agent went to grab his hands, when the right one twisted around and began emitting a high pitched noise. The SHIELD agent winced, and the man sighed as the agent collapsed, blood pouring from his ears.

"Freakin' amateur hour around here…" Ulysses Klaue muttered to himself, before climbing in the van… but not before a nearby ATM camera got a good look at his face, setting off an alarm on the other side of the world...

 **August 13, 17:39 EDT, Mount Justice**

The team was gathered in the training room, watching Francis and Jason circle Laura. "Shouldn't someone else be in there with her?" Artemis asked, eyebrow raised at the seemingly unfair fight.

"Trust me, she doesn't need it. She took down me, Francis, and Jason without breaking a sweat when we first met." Carter responded, just as the other blonde archer made the first move. Laura Blocked his punch, pushing the arm aside before blocking another from Jason. Francis attempted to deliver a punch to her gut, only for the clone to deliver a swift spinning kick to his chest, knocking him back and pivoting around just in time to catch a kick from the boy wonder, grabbing his leg and using his momentum to toss him into the other young man.

"Ow…" Francis groaned out. As he and Jason untangled, they looked to see Laura smirking, motioning for them to come on. The male archer and the teen wonder exchanged a look before rushing her again. Laura blocked each of their strikes, though they managed to get the occasional lucky jab. When Francis attempted a strike to her neck, she caught and used his momentum to toss him out of the ring, and when Jason attempted something similar, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back, kneeling on top of him and holding her fist to his neck.

"You done?" Laura asked as Jason looked like he was about to try something… when he tapped out. "Francis?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" Francis groaned out, and Laura released Jason, helping him up.

"You're… you're really something else, y'know?" Jason complimented, getting a smirk of friendly confidence from the young lady.

"I know," She stated, before turning back to the others.

"Who's next? Kaldur? Nolan?"

"I… believe I shall pass." The Atlantean stated, Nolan nodded in agreement, before she turned to Superboy.

"And get a repeat of my little sparring session with Black Canary? I think I'm good." Superboy stated, Laura was about to ask Artemis… when the Zeta Tube began to power up.

" **Recognize: Black Panther, 1-7.** **"** The Zeta tube announced, and the eyes of half the team widened as they turned to the tube.

"Everyone form up. Best behavior, all of you," Aqualad instructed, as the Zeta Tube deposited him. He was a man that stood over 6 feet tall, wearing a black full bodysuit, seemingly a necklace of silver claws decorating around his neck that matched the actual ones on his hands, with a cat-shaped mask with white eyes.

"Greetings, children." Black Panther greeted, his deep yet gentle voice echoing through the cave.

"King T'challa. We are honored to have you here." Aqualad greeted, causing Artemis's eyes to widen.

"Wait, he's seriously a king?" Artemis whispered to Nolan.

"You seriously didn't know that?"

"I thought it was just, y'know, exaggeration! I thought he was a guy like Batman this whole time!" She whispered.

"Aquaman's a king…"

"I've never met Aquaman! Should… should I bow? Is that what you're supposed to do for kings?" She questioned, only for a certain Wally West to her left smirked as he got an idea.

"Well, yeah. He's a king," He whispered, and Artemis's eyes widened. Panther looked around the cave and prepared to say something, when he noticed Artemis beginning to bow.

"I can assure you, young lady, I do not wish for others to humble themselves simply for the sake of formality. Besides, bowing has not been practiced in Wakanda since before the time of my grandfather." Black Panther stated, getting a chuckle from Wally as Artemis blushed in embarrassment, holding back an elbow to his gut.

Black Panther folded his arms behind him, looking around the cave. "Hmm…Tony truly outdid himself with the cave upgrades…" He muttered, and Aqualad cleared his throat.

"I do not wish to be disrespectful, your highness, but-"

"You wish to know why am I here, do you not?" The king asked, getting a nod from the Atlantean. "Ever since this team was formed, I have been watching you all very closely. Cadmus, Mister Twister, Hydra, the Amazo android, and just last week, you triumphed over the League of Shadows. Not even the Justice League had this kind of success rate in this stage… which leads me to believe that you are the best to aid me in a certain task." He explained, causing the Team's eyes to widen.

"You mean… a mission?" Wally piped up..

"Precisely," Panther tapped a bead on his wrist, and it glowed as it uploaded something to the Cave's computer system. Instantly, images appeared before them, displaying an image of a man with a brown undercut, tattoos along his neck, and a white mark on his neck. "This man is Ulysses Klaue, an ivory hunter turned arms dealer."

"Gotta admire a man who can commit to that many neck tattoos." Wally remarked, but Francis shook his head.

"Those aren't all tattoos. The black markings are, but that big thing on his neck… that looks more like a brand to me."

"You are correct, Francis... Twenty five years ago, Klaue managed to infiltrate Wakanda, stealing a quarter ton of vibranium and escaping, killing dozens in the process. Before he escaped, my father, the previous Black Panther, branded our symbol for 'thief' on his neck," The monarch explained, Carter's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Talk about hardcore." He commented.

Artemis raised her hand. "Uh, hi, new girl here. What exactly is vibranium?"

"Only one of the rarest metals on Earth. Lightweight, durable, and can absorb kinetic energy. It's the stuff that Captain America's shield is made out of." Wally explained. "Most of the world's supply is in Wakanda. Something you'd know if you cracked open a book every once in a while," Artemis shot him a glare, as Panther resumed speaking.

"Klaue has been a wanted man ever since. Most of the vibranium was retrieved some time ago, but the man himself has evaded us at every turn. For almost twenty years, he has been one step ahead of us, of me, sticking to the shadows and evading detection. Until he got careless." The King of Wakanda explained, when an image from the ATM appeared before them.

"Last week, Klaue raided a SHIELD facility in San Francisco, taking an item from their evidence lockup. SHIELD has been… uncooperative as to what the contents were, but knowing the man and the organization he stole from, I highly doubt that the item and Klaue's intentions are harmless."

"How do you know he hasn't already left the country yet? This guy hasn't been on the run for twenty years by hanging around the scene of the crime," Francis asked.

"Because a hunter knows his prey. I believe Klaue already has a buyer lined up for whatever it is he stole." Panther explained, an image of a large multistoried warehouse appeared. "This is an old warehouse formerly owned by Oscorp, located in Coast City, it is a favored location for numerous illegal gatherings over the years. Rumors flying around the East Coast indicate some sort of arms deal going on here soon, and the timing lines up with Klaue's robbery too much for it to be a coincidence."

"So… you want us to help you capture this Klaue guy?" Artemis asked carefully.

The King of Wakanda nodded. "That is correct. I have already gotten permission from Batman and Captain America for your assistance."

"Uh, question?" Carter spoke up. "Do you really need our help?"

"Carter!" Kaldur scolded.

"Hey, this guy's a certified badass. And I know we're awesome and all, but Panther's on a whole other level." Carter justified, but T'challa held up his hand.

"It is a fair question. After all, the ten of you and myself for one man seems… excessive, no?" He mused. "Make no mistake, while he is a normal man, Klaue is not to be underestimated. He is intelligent, he is cunning, and he is ruthless. Like any cornered animal, he will seize any opportunity he can to escape, regardless of collateral damage." The Wakandan Leaguer stated.

"He has stayed ahead of me for many years, and I do not know when the next opportunity will present itself."

"Strength in numbers. It makes sense." Jason stated.

"Not...exactly." Black Panther explained. "While our forces combined will be more than enough, too large a force will be contradictory to our goals. Therefore, I will be only bringing half of you with me."

"So half of us get benched?" Wally asked.

"Figured we'd have to start doing this eventually. Sounds like Panther wants a tight, efficient mission. Can't really do that with eleven people." Francis commented.

"Still, kinda blows." Wally remarked, as Black Panther turned to Aqualad.

"I will not step over you, Aqualad. Batman and Captain America merely gave me permission to ask, not to order. As leader, your opinions hold merit here." He stated, catching Aqualad off guard, before he composed himself.

"A man such as this Klaue cannot be allowed to do as he pleases. We will gladly assist you, your highness. Take whoever you need." The Atlantean stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"Excellent. We don't have a moment to waste." The Wakandan King remarked. "Trickshot, Iron Knight, Scarlet Spider, Superboy, and Miss Martian. You all will accompany me to find Klaue, while the rest of you will remain here."

"Don't worry, Wall. We'll grab you a nice souvenir." Carter teased, getting a pout from the speedster as they all went to suit up.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

 **Coast City, 1542 PST**

"Entering Coast City airspace now." Miss Martian announced, as the cloaked bioship flew past the Ferris Aircraft facility and into the city limits.

"Isn't this Green Lantern's turf?" Superboy asked.

"Usually, yes. However, he has been offworld tending to his duties with the rest of the space sector." Black Panther stated.

"Still? Haven't they all been off planet for like a month?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Yeah, but they've been in touch, last time they were heard from, they were fighting some other sort of force, to prevent an oncoming darkness or something. Every time they radio in, dad says it's like coming into the final movie of a fantasy franchise." Nolan sighed.

"Point is with GL gone, that means Coast City is exactly the kind of place you'd want to conduct some not-so-legal business." Trickshot stated, as Panther stepped into the center of the cockpit.

"Regardless of locale, we have our work cut out for us." Black Panther stated, clicking a bead on his wrist and causing a holographic display of a warehouse to appear in front of him. "My agents have tracked Klaue to this location, an abandoned warehouse once belonging to Oscorp. We believe this is where the arms deal will take place."

"Ooooh, abandoned warehouse. Totally haven't broken up a deal in one of those before." Scarlet Spider commented, Trickshot nudged his seat with his foot.

"Hey, Panther didn't recruit us for the snark."

"Easy, it's just a joke. Plus it's the most cliche place for bad guys - some other guy could figure it out." Scarlet Spider muttered, as Panther continued to speak.

"I am assigning each of us into a team of two to infiltrate the warehouse when the deal begins." He instructed. "Miss Martian and Trickshot, you shall enter through the main unloading area." Miss Martian couldn't help but smile at Trickshot, who appeared to be doing the same under his mask. "Superboy and Iron Knight, the west service exit. Scarlet Spider and myself shall enter through the skylight."

"Sounds simple enough to me." Superboy remarked.

"So long as someone doesn't get angry and run in half cocked…" Iron Knight muttered, and is the Kryptonian shrugged.

"We won, didn't we?" He rationalized.

"Remember, stay concealed and out of sight until I give the signal. Take these." Panther stated, removing the beads from his wrist. "When the time comes, I will transmit the signal through these Kimoyo Beads."

"Excuse me, Black Panther?" Miss Martian spoke up from the control terminal. "That actually won't be necessary. On missions, we usually set up a telepathic link. It helps-"

"Prevent interception of communications. That is… awfully clever." The King stated.

"Doesn't Martian Manhunter do that?" Iron Knight asked.

"Not by the time I had officially joined." Panther said, and Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she set up the mindlink.

" _Link established."_ She said in their minds as the bottom hatch opened. The cloaked ship circled the warehouse, depositing Black Panther and Scarlet Spider on the roof, then Iron Knight and Superboy on the street, and then Miss Martian and Trickshot at the unloading area.

Iron Knight and Superboy made their way to the door to the service exit, taking notice of a thick padlock on it. The two exchanged a glance, with Iron Knight holding up an index finger and a small lockpick popping out. Superboy simply reached over and grabbed the lock, pulling it off effortlessly.

"Show off." Iron Knight muttered as the Kryptonian shrugged.

' _We're in.'_ They thought together through the link.

 **Shipping Area**

Six Guards stood with guns slung across their shoulders watching the area. Well that's what they were told to do most of them were in actuality enjoying the ocean view.

"Can you idiots stop staring off into space, we have a job to do." One of the men said as he rounded the corner and unknown to his partners was hit in the chest with a taser arrow slumping over and being levitated off as the only man that had seen was picked up and slammed into the wall and joined him.

"Relax man, the Lantern's outta town and the deal will be over soon enough. No one's stopping us." One man said, flicking his cigarette into the ocean as behind him Trickshot dropped down nearly completely silently and knocked out two more men.

A third drew his gun before it and he were wrenched into the air and out of sight. Trickshot approached the last man, leaned down, and whispered; "You sure about that?" The man turned in time to catch a back hand and slump to the ground.

' _Well that was fun. Shipping area clear_.' Miss Martian said. On the roof, three men were maintaining a patrol. When one went out of the other's sightline, Scarlet Spider swung down and webbed one to the wall of the roof access, while Black Panther effortlessly ran up the side and kicked one in the head, knocking him out. The other man saw him, but before he could radio the others, Black Panther tossed a vibranium dagger that knocked it out of his hands, and Scarlet Spider tackled him from behind and webbed him to the roof.

' _Roof's clear.'_ Scarlet Spider stated, and he and Panther approached the skylight as the others all approached their entrances.

' _Proceed inside.'_ Black Panther instructed, and they all stealthily entered. Miss Martian entered her camouflage mode as Trickshot hugged the wall, Iron Knight cloaking himself as Superboy focused his super hearing.

" _Whaddya mean he isn't ready yet? I didn't fly all the way out to Coast City to stand around waiting on some nutcase to fix his hair."_

" _You've clearly never done business with Klaue before. While he may seem… eccentric, he's a professional, through and through."_

' _I can hear voices. Sounds like whatever's about to go down is getting ready to start.'_ Superboy said, and Iron Knight activated his helmet's infrared scanner.

" _There's a bunch of heat signatures gathered together, and one in what used to be the supervisor's office."_

" _Who wants to bet that's where Klaue's holed up?"_ Scarlet Spider asked. " _Should we go ahead and move in?"_

" _Not without recon. We have no idea who is there."_

" _Right, stay silent all of you and keep your eyes open. We need to see who the buyer or buyers are."_ Black Panther ordered.

" _Yes sir."_

Miss Martian glide behind a stack of crates before sticking her head up and scanning her surroundings. She saw a large man with pale skin in a red robe standing there, a woman stood like a bodyguard beside him. She sent a mental image to Trickshot.

"Any idea who they are?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it's not a good thing." He said before opening the link to everyone, _"Guys, one of the buyers is the Kobra Cult. The boss himself is here and he brought our old friend Shimmer. No sign of Mammoth. Guess being Sin's lapdog hasn't been paying the bills."_

" _Wonderful, well if we're all adding bad news. One of the other two that I can see is Madame Mask. I can't see her guards, but she definitely doesn't travel unprotected, so stay alert."_ Iron Knight supplied.

Trickshot let out a near silent curse, that made two very dangerous heads of large evil organizations, and a man who had evaded two kings for decades in one building, and they didn't even know who the third buyer was, but he could hear a voice.

"Great, well this damn weapon had better be worth all the hassle of both getting here and having to deal with Snake Boy here." It said as a large man with the American flag in tatters tattooed on his face stepped into view.

"Last buyer's Nuke." He sent to the others.

" _Oh boy, psycho Captain America's here. Because of course he is. Really starting to wish we brought Laura along._ " Scarlet Spider sighed, only half sarcastic.

" _Stay alert, and wait for my signal. When I say so, Superboy and Scarlet Spider go for Nuke. Trickshot and Iron Knight go for Mask, Miss Martian take out Shimmer and Cobra with your powers. I will handle Klaue. If we are careful, this will be over quickly._ " Black Panther ordered.

" _Easier said than done."_ Iron Knight supplied.

"I am aware. Trust me." BP added as the supervisor's door opened wide. Out stepped the man from the SHIELD facility, now wearing a gray vest over a white dress shirt.

"Oh trust me, Flag Boy, It is." Ulysses Klaue stated as he stepped out of the office, flanked by two guards as he looked over the assembled villains. "How's everyone doin' tonight? Everyone have a good flight?"

"Enough with the pleasantries, Ulysses. I don't care for your theatrics." Madame Masque stated, earning a sigh from the South African - such a lack of fun.

"Right down to business, just like your old man. How's ol' Nefaria doin', anyway? I hear Belle Reve's nice this time of year." Klaue stated, and Masque clenched her fist.

" _This is the guy?"_ Superboy asked. " _I thought Ivo was annoying…"_

" _Make no mistake. He is the most dangerous man in this room."_ The King stated. " _Wait for now. We need to see what that weapon is."_

"Get on with it." Lord Kobra stated, his raspy voice cutting through the warehouse and causing the arms dealer to chuckle.

"Well, I'm officially overruled." Klaue stated, giving a nod at one of his guards. He retrieved a briefcase from the office and handed it to Klaue, who set it on the railing. "World ain't the same as it used to be. Used to be, all we'd have to worry about are the feds, the cops, SHIELD, whatever. But now, we've got a bunch of idiots in tights running around firing lasers from their mouths or whatever. It's a bold new world, and that requires bold new solutions." Klaue started his speech.

"Now, how many of you have heard of a fellow who went by the name Mallen?" No one said anything. "That's alright, the man himself was nothing special. Your garden variety domestic terrorist, the same kind that Nuke over here loves recruiting. Baseline human, nothing special about him...until about two years ago." Klaue tapped his prosthetic arm, and a holographic screen appeared before him, displaying a video of a man with burning red skin fighting Iron Man and Wonder Woman.

"Mallen was able to go toe to toe with two founding Leaguers, in a fight that lasted about five hours, ending with his unfortunate self destruction. Now, what enabled a man to tango with Stark and Wonder Woman?" Klaue opened the briefcase, retrieving a single vial of a glowing red solution. "This little beauty right here. Started out as a potential cure for the big C, reconfigured to serve as a bootleg super soldier serum that its dearly departed creators call… Extremis."

" _Oh shit!"_ Iron Knight cursed out. " _I remember that stuff. The guy who took it almost killed my dad."_

" _I remember it as well. The fires raged for days after he was defeated."_ Black Panther stated, as Klaue continued his sales pitch.

"Now, I have three vials here, that can either enhance a baseline human or can be reprogrammed to do whatever you want it to. Just one of these things almost put Stark in a coma. Imagine what one of you nasty customers could do with an army of them." None of the villains said anything, but it was obvious that the promise appealed to all of them. "I'm thinking we start off at…$50 million? Considering this could help someone smart to take a Leaguer down, that's pretty cheap."

" _This is bad. We gotta move in now before Klaue sells any of that."_ Trickshot stated, and Panther nodded.

" _On my signal."_ He instructed, and they all began to prepare. " _Three…_ " Trickshot readied an arrow, Miss Martian's eyes glowed green, and Superboy cracked his knuckles. " _...two…"_ Iron Knight powered up his repulsors, while Scarlet Spider's hand crackled with electricity. "... _o-"_

" _Wait! We've got infrared movement!"_ Iron Knight stated, as he noticed one of the bodies begin to move. It had been sitting with the others, only to suddenly start moving up the catwalk and towards where Klaue was.

" _Uh, you sure? I'm not seeing anything from where I am."_ The teenage webslinger said, looking down through the skylight.

" _If there's infrared movement, and we don't see anything…"_ Miss Martian thought, and Trickshot's eyes widened.

" _It's because they're invisible."_ As soon as he thought that, one of Klaue's henchman hunched over as if he was punched, before something slammed his head into the railing. Klaue spun around as the air shimmered, revealing a male figure in white armor similar to Black Panther's, only his helmet's ears were swept back.

Klaue's eyes widened before his other man made for an attack. The figure sidestepped him ramming a knee into his gut and tossing him over the catwalk to the floor, and the figure glared at Klaue.

"Well well. Figured it was only a matter of time before one of you showed up. T'challa too busy to come after me himself?" The arms dealer asked.

"Trash like you is not worth his time. For too long, you have escaped justice. But now…" The newcomer bared his hands, claws extending from his fingertips. "... the White Wolf will hunt you down like the dog you are!"

" _Who the hell is that?"_ Trickshot asked, and Panther narrowed his eyes as he saw the newcomer.

" _That… is my son."_ He stated, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" _What the f-"_

" _We will find answers later! For now, stealth is no longer a concern! Move in now!"_ Panther's voice yelled over the link.

" _That's all I needed to hear!"_ Superboy stated, leaping from behind his cover and into the middle of the assembled villains.

"It's a sting!" Nuke yelled out, rushing Superboy. As the two began to fight, an arrow flew out of the shadows and incapacitated one of Kobra's guards. Lord Kobra narrowed his eyes as one flew toward him, catching it just before it hit him. He was about to give an order to Shimmer, when a pair of repulsor rays hit him from behind as Iron Knight was forced to uncloak.

As Trickshot began laying down covering fire and Miss Martian began forcing away henchmen, the skylight shattered as Black Panther and Scarlet Spider jumped through the ceiling window, the web head webbing up two soldiers from above as the king dropped to the catwalk between White Wolf and Klaue, who narrowed his eyes at the sight of T'challa.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Klaue growled out.

"Ulysses." It was clear the animosity was mutual, and Klaue immediately pulled out a pistol and shot at T'challa, who rushed forward as the bullets harmlessly impacted his suit.

"Give up Klaue, there is nowhere left for you to run." Black Panther ordered, sending a claw at the arms dealer's head. The man managing to duck in time, quickly giving each other space by rolling back. White Wolf leaping over his father in attempt of finishing the fight from dragging.

"Ya say that, but I've managed pretty well for the last two decades haven't I?" He mocked before holding up his cybernetic arm and blasting both of them with a wave of sound and sent them tumbling off the catwalk. "Seems like I'll keep doing just fine."

"Why did you step between us!? I had him!" White Wolf growled as he tried to stand.

"I stepped in because I had a plan for this. A plan that you ruined. You are not even supposed to be here. I told you, I was going to catch him." The King stated

"You haven't exactly succeeded before now!" He shouted, looking up to see Klaue duck out through the office. "He's getting away!"

"I'm on it!" Scarlet Spider called out, swinging out through one of the warehouse windows.

"Klaue is mine!" White Wolf yelled out, running towards the door.

"Wait!" Black Panther tried yelling out, only for Superboy to be tossed onto the ground in front of him. The kryptonian barely rolled out of the way before Nuke attempted to bodyslam him, cracking the concrete floor. Superboy leapt to his feet and delivered a right cross to Nuke's flagged face, but the cyborg just grinned.

"Big Blue hits harder." He taunted out, Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"That's not all I've got." Superboy responded, as Nuke retrieved a red pill from his pocket.

"Well, if you insist... " He said as he took the pill, momentarily wincing as it kicked in. With his super hearing, Superboy could hear what sounded like a second heart starting, and Nuke rushed at him with renewed speed.

As Nuke put him on the defensive, Black Panther made to go after White Wolf and Scarlet Spider, only for Lord Kobra to step in front of him. Panther looked around, seeing Trickshot and Miss Martian occupied with Shimmer and Kobra's men, while Iron Knight fought Nuke's soldiers. Seeing no other option, Black Panther narrowed his eyes and bared his claws, Lord Kobra removed his cloak, and the two charged for each other.

Ulysses Klaue's day had taken a sharp left turn. Coast City was supposed to be safe, supposed to be free of the capes and tights crowd. Yet not only did his deal, which he spent a lot of time arranging, get busted up by a bunch of kids in outfits, but T'challa had come as well. T'challa, the man who had personally vowed to hunt to the ends of the Earth. And to make matters worse, he had a sidekick now. What was the deal with superheroes and stuffing kids into dumb costumes?

As the battle inside the warehouse raged on, Klaue ran out of the warehouse and towards a car, tossing the briefcase in the passenger seat as he fumbled for his keys. He only barely got his keys out before Scarlet Spider swung out through the window, just in time to see Klaue speed away. He was about to take off after him, when he saw White Wolf come out of the warehouse. The Wakandan newcomer got down on all fours, taking a deep breath as he seemed to focus. And maybe it was the streetlights playing tricks on Carter's eyes, but he could've sworn an outline of a cheetah appeared around him. He didn't have much time to ponder it before White Wolf took off after Klaue on all fours, like the transparent cheetah.

"Whoa! Looks like Wally's got some competition…" Scarlet Spider muttered out, and began swinging off after them. Klaue slammed on the accelerator, but a look in the rearview revealed White Wolf tearing down the street after him.

"The hell is with these kids…" Klaue muttered out as White Wolf approached him from the side, the arms dealer swerved the car trying to hit him, but he fell back just in time to avoid the car, leaping on top of a parked car in pursuit of Klaue. He jumped on top of two cars, before leaping after Klaue and grabbing his bumper, using his vibranium claws to hold on.

"Dude, you're going to get yourself killed!" Scarlet Spider called out as he swung after him, as Klaue tried to shake him off, but it was all for naught.

"Not by the likes of trash like this, I won't!" White Wolf called out, as he began climbing towards the roof. This did not go unnoticed by Klaue, who aimed his right arm backwards and began charging his arm cannon. White Wolf jumped to the side of the car just as Klaue fired a small burst, shattering the rear glass.

"So does 'covert' have a different meaning in Wakanda? Cause this isn't really how we're supposed to do it here!" The young spider called out, using the momentum of his swing to avoid the burst from Klaue.

"Are you going to help, or are you going to make jokes?" White Wolf yelled back, only to momentarily lose his grip, enough to slip of the car. He let out a curse in Xhosha as he resumed running like a cheetah, trying his damndest to keep up with Klaue, but he was starting to pick up some speed. Scarlet Spider kept up, but he looked ahead and saw a most unwelcome sight: A group of civilians dead ahead. He realized that this was about to have a very unpleasant ending, and the young webslinger got an idea.

"Hey, Balto!" He called out. "How's your throwing arm?!" This caught White Wolf off guard, but whoever it was under that mask was smart, as he quickly caught on. He leapt on top of a parked car into the air as Carter did a backflip before sticking out his hand. White Wolf caught it in mid air, and twisted his body in such a way to throw Scarlet Spider at the car. The spider launched through the broken rear window, Klaue letting out a curse as he was unable to react in time to counter the electrified punch to his head. Before the car could lose anymore control, Carter had shattered through the windshield and use a webline to firmly place himself at the front of it before shooting two more from each hand onto some nearby buildings and pressed. Carter letting out a groan as he used his superhuman strength to bring an end to the drive, sighing once it was over.

"Man, that was close…" Of course, the Wakandian that had the assist came by. "Nice job picking up on that trick. Some real quick thinking there." Scarlet Spider complimented, but White Wolf ignored him, instead storming over to Klaue and pulling the dazed man out of the car, the Extremis briefcase clattering to the ground.

"Your time is up, murderer!" White Wolf bellowed out, Klaue groaned as he got slammed against the car. He tried aiming his arm cannon, but the Wakandan dug his claws into the prosthetic and ripped it off onto the ground. "You will use our stolen gifts no longer."

"Oh please...you savages wouldn't know what to do with your precious 'gifts' if it bit you on yer ass…" Klaue groaned out.

"And you do? Do you truly believe there is no greater purpose beyond feeding your own greed?" White Wolf asked, and the arms dealer just laughed.

"Kid, that's just how the world works."

"Only for parasites." White Wolf responded, and Klaue just smirked.

"Funny. T'Chaka said the exact same thing…" White Wolf's body tensed up, and the Team member's eyes widened as White Wolf bared his claws.

"And I am going to do what he should have done years ago." Before he could dig his claws into Klaue's chest, a webline caught his wrist and restricted, forcing his attention onto Scarlet Spider.

"Whoa! Take it down a notch!" Scarlet Spider argued, but White Wolf slashed the webbing. "What're you trying to pull?"

"Administering the king's justice."

"Ok, so you've seen too many episodes of Game of Thrones. That's not how we do things here." The webslinger stated, and gestured to the people gawking behind them. "We don't kill people in the middle of the street."

"If you will not aid me, you will get out of my way." The Wakandan warned, baring both sets of claws. Scarlet Spider dropped into a stance, getting ready for a fight...

Only for a black SUV to slam into White Wolf, knocking him into the wrecked car behind him. Before the two could react, several men in black suits and white masks opened the driver's side, pulling out assault rifles. The civilians cleared out as they opened fire, forcing Carter to leap into the air and swing around to avoid unwanted damages to him or people around him. Klaue getting his bearings, he managed to open the side door to find Madame Masque waiting for him.

"Was wonderin' where you slinked off to."

"I didn't get this far by sticking around for pointless fights. I will not be leaving here empty handed." She stated, earning a chuckle.

"Get me as far away from here as you can, and the damn thing's yours." Klaue said, using his remaining hand to pick up the briefcase and be helped into the car. Scarlet Spider narrowed his eyes and lenses, leaping onto a lamppost facing them and fired something from his wrist at Klaue just as the door shut, and the car sped off, leaving the heroes.

"Crap!" He cursed, turning his focus onto the downed White Wolf. "Hey…you ok, man?"

"I...I am…" He groaned out. "Vibranium...in my suit. Absorbed the impact, but…"

"Still hurts like a bitch, huh?" Scarlet Spider asked, getting a nod.

"Indeed it does…" He groaned out, slumping his head against the car he was against. "Klaue...got away, didn't he?" The Wakandan asked, and Carter couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh.

"...yeah, he did." The half native american responded, getting a groan in return.

"My father is not going to be happy about this…"

"No. He is not." A new voice said, and they looked to see Black Panther behind them, the outline of the cloaked bioship visible behind him. They couldn't see the look on his face behind his mask, but one could feel the raw disappointment radiating from him.

"Father, I-"

"On the ship. Now." The tone of Panther's voice left no room for discussion, and soon all the team was gathered in the bioship, MIss Martian piloting it back into the sky.

"So...how'd things go back at the warehouse?" Scarlet Spider asked, Trickshot shrugging at him.

"Pretty straightforward, actually. While you guys were reenacting a Fast and the Furious movie, we did our thing, kicked Kobra and Nuke's asses."

"That flag guy wasn't so tough. Got to use that move Black Canary taught me." Superboy stated, a small yet proud smile on his face.

"And we took down Shimmer with no real problem." Miss Martian stated.

"Which we would've done anyway, if someone hadn't rushed in half cocked." Iron Knight remarked. "By the way, I think some answers about your whole deal are in order."

"Yes, they are. I am afraid I was not entirely honest with you about the purpose of this mission." Panther stated, and turned to White Wolf. "Unmask, tell them who you are." He ordered, and White Wolf rose from his chair. He reached back and removed his helmet, revealing a dark skinned African teenager with short cropped hair and piercing brown eyes.

"I am T'zari, son of T'challa and Mari McCabe." The now identified T'zari stated.

"So you're the prince of Wakanda?" M'gann asked, and he nodded.

"Alright, now about those answers. Namely, what's he doing here, and why didn't you tell us about him?" Carter asked, and T'challa turned to his son.

"Because I wanted him to observe us, to see who he will be working with in the future." He stated. "The only sustainable future is one where Wakanda maintains a healthy relationship with the outside world, and a healthy relationship requires trust. I had hoped that, by seeing Klaue brought down by our allies it would plant the seeds of trust for the future." T'challa explained, and folded his arms. "What I want to know is why you risked everything, moving when you did." He demanded, and the Prince took a deep breath.

"For years, I have heard stories about Klaue. About what he did, what he took from us. My entire life, I had watched the toll that his freedom took on you and grandfather." T' Zari explained, and T'challa clenched his fist.

"And you promised my father that you would catch Klaue, didn't you?" He asked, and his son nodded.

"When Grandfather grew ill, all he could talk about was Klaue. I thought that by promising him that I would catch this man, it would...make it easier for him. To know that it would be taken care of." T'zari explained, and the Team all exchanged a glance.

"When Klaue invaded Wakanda, he...didn't just take vibranium, did he?" Trickshot asked, and T'challa nodded.

"He and his men raided the tribes along our border for weeks, kidnapping dozens and taking them Bast knows where." He explained, causing expressions of shock to spread throughout the group.

"Is there anything this guy won't take…" Carter spoke quietly.

"When my father, King T'chaka, found out, he was furious. He went after Klaue himself, but Klaue was prepared. While he managed to brand Klaue, my father was gravely injured, and he...he was never the same afterwards." The King of Wakanda explained.

"When I found out that Klaue had resurfaced, I expected you and I to lead the hunt ourselves." T'zari explained, clenching his fist. "Only you told me to simply watch and observe, to simply standby as that...that creature conducted business that would have created even more chaos!"

"Except we had a plan!" T'challa cut off, gesturing to the Team. "Do you think me a fool? That I had not planned out every movement, ever placement, so as to best disorient our enemies?! Every time I go after him, he outsmarts us. Every time, he became more and more familiar with our tactics, either executing a plan to perfection or just getting dirty. But this Team...he was not going to expect this team." The Wakandan King shouted.

"How was I to know this?!" T'zari shouted back. "I did not know of this 'plan', this magic strategy! All I knew was that if I didn't act when I did, Klaue would escape, and I could not allow that to happen! If...if I did so, I would not be able to one day face Grandfather's spirit." T'challa was about to say something else, before he sighed.

"We will discuss this more when we return home. For now, remain here. As a member of the League, I must explain to the authorities exactly what happened in that warehouse." Panther stated. "Miss Martian?"

"Yes, sir." She replied, opening a hatch in the floor and allowing Panther to drop out. When the hatch closed, T'zari collapsed onto the chair.

"So...anyone else feeling a little awkward?" Superboy asked.

"I thought it was just me…" Iron Knight stated, and Trickshot walked up to T'zari. He was silent for a moment, before T'zari spoke.

"I...am sorry. I should have known my father would have it taken care of. I just...could not risk it. If it were not for me, Klaue would surely have been apprehended by now." He apologized.

"I don't see anything wrong." The archer stated. "Klaue took a lot from your people, and you finally had a chance to bring him down. You wanted a chance to prove yourself, and you leapt at it. We all know a thing or two about that."

"You had the power, so you thought it was your responsibility. We get it, man." Scarlet Spider said, as the pep talk continued.

"But you were headstrong, let your emotions and anger get the better of you. Again, something I'm sure several of us can empathize with." Iron Knight said, looking at Superboy in particular.

"What matters now is how you look at your mistake, and see what you can take from it." Miss Martian spoke up, smiling at Trickshot as she remembered their conversation.

"I...do not see what I can take from this." T'zari spoke up, his head in his hands. "Because of my impatience, Klaue has escaped. He is probably already gone…"

"Except he's not." Scarlet Spider spoke up, drawing their attention.

"What...what are you talking about?" T'zari asked, and Carter pulled out a small device.

"See this? It's called a spider tracer. They're tracking devices that Spidey makes, keyed to our spider senses. They're awfully handy for tracking in large cities…" He trailed off, and White Wolf realized what he was saying.

"You stuck one on Klaue?"

"Just as he was getting away, and I'm still getting a buzz from it. Meaning he's still within a certain radius. And my spidey senses are telling me that he's...that way!" Scarlet Spider explained, pointing to the east, and Trickshot turned to Nolan.

"Knight, can you-"

"Already searching." Nolan stated, screens appearing around him. "Alright, according to the SHIELD database- please don't ask how I have access to this- there's an airstrip in that direction that's registered to Heck Enterprises, a shell company used by the Maggia."

"Who wants to bet that's where they're taking Klaue?" Superboy asked, as Trickshot folded his arms.

"Private airstirp would provide a nice chance to slip out of the country unnoticed…" He mused, as Carter turned to T'zari.

"So, you made a pretty bad screw up. Now your dad, the King of probably the most advanced country in the world is pretty disappointed in ya. Lucky for you, we got the chance to fix that." The Brooklyn teen offered the prince his helmet. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Now...now we hunt."

 **Maggia-Owned Airstrip**

The SUV pulled up to a private jet whose engines were powering up, and Klaue and Madam Masque stepped out. "I already called ahead. Once you get to Italy, you'll be provided with money, clothes, and a new identity." Madam Masque explained.

"Should be enough for me to lie low while T'challa loses my scent." Klaue stated. "I appreciate it. I promise you, I won't forget this." With that, Klaue moved to get on the plane...before two of Masque's associates stepped in front of him.

"I think you're forgetting something." She stated, and Klaue chuckled.

"Just testing you." He said, setting the briefcase on the hood of the car. He set his thumb on the fingerprint scanner, the case beeping as it unlocked. "As promised." He said, beginning to open the case. "I dropped the vial I had when the brat showed up. But two should be more than enough to-" Before he could finish talking, the engines sputtered, before powering down. Masque turned to one of her soldiers.

"Go investigate. See what's-" Before she could finish, an arrow flew out and knocked the soldier out, before two of the soldiers floated off the ground and were slammed into each other. Before the soldiers could react, two more arrows flew out and incapacitated two of them.

"They're here!" Klaue yelled out, shutting the case as Iron Knight touched down on the ground and blasted two more away with his repulsors. As Klaue began to run through the airstrip, he couldn't help but watch the team come out of the shadows and engage the Maggia soldiers. As he neared the car he escaped before in, he saw the air shimmer, and White Wolf seemed to materialise from thin air. "You again…"

"Your time has come, you piece of trash." White Wolf stated, and Klaue set the briefcase on the ground. He reached back into the waistband of his pants and pulled out a pistol, firing on White Wolf. The bullets thudded to the ground as they impacted the suit, and White Wolf began to approach Klaue, his claws bared. Scarlet Spider and the others momentarily looked over as the Wakandan Prince had Klaue backed against a car.

"…well, what are you waiting for, kid? Do it!" Klaue spat, White Wolf seemed to consider it for a moment…

"Every breath you take, someone better could have had. Remember the mercy I give you." As soon as he said that, White Wolf sheathed his claws, and instead punched the arms dealer in the face, knocking him out. As Klaue's body slumped to the ground, White Wolf looked to see the others wrapping up, including seeing Iron Knight incapacitating Madam Masque. They all approached him, and Scarlet Spider looked at the unconscious Klaue.

"Now that's how we handle things here."

 **Warehouse**

Black Panther was in front of the Warehouse, talking to a SHIELD agent with short brown hair as Nuke and Kobra were loaded onto SHIELD transports. "I take it there will not be any difficulties transporting them?"

"Well, they're not even officially detained yet, and we've already got several countries competing over who gets to prosecute them. So I have a feeling that security's going to be pretty tight." Agent Coulson responded, and Panther folded his arms.

"Regardless, at least some justice will be served tonight." He stated. "I must ask for you to forward any intelligence you have on Klaue to me."

"I'll do what I can. But he's a slippery bastard."

"I have confidence. If not in your organization, then in you." The King said, and Coulson sighed.

"You know, if it weren't for the League's international charter, I'm pretty sure this would count as an international incident. Though I gotta say, I have a feeling a lot of people are gonna be happy knowing these two are behind bars."

"Make that four." A familiar voice said, and the two looked to see White Wolf approaching with Klaue and Madam Masque wrapped in webbing. "I take it you have room for them?"

"I'll...see what I can do." Coulson said, and went over to the transport as Black Panther approached Klaue.

"T'challa."

"Ulysses." Panther growled out. "I have been waiting for this day for years."

"Yeah, kinda figured that." Ulysses responded. "So, what now? You haul me off to Wakanda, stick me in the deepest, darkest hole you have?"

"As appealing as that sounds, I am sure there are many nations around the world who wish to make you pay for your crimes." Black Panther stated, as SHIELD agents approached Klaue and Masque. "Make no mistake. When the time comes, I will personally see to your punishment." He warned, and Klaue sighed.

"Well, something to look forward to, then." Klaue said as the agents grabbed him, and as they lead him to the transport, he looked back at White Wolf. "Be seein' you, kid!" He called out at they loaded him into the transport, and Black Panther turned to his son.

"So. You caught him." Black Panther asked, and White Wolf nodded.

"Well, it was a group effort." He said, gesturing to the cloaked bioship just above them.

"It appears it was…"

Several minutes later, the Wakandans were back on the bioship with the team, flying back towards Happy Harbor, flying high enough that they could use the Earth's rotation to cut down their travel time. "So, anyone hungry? I hear Coast City has some great pizza." Carter asked, and Superboy rolled his eyes.

"It's like Wally really is here." He lamented, and Trickshot scoffed.

"Was that a joke? Knew we'd rub off on you."

"So...what now?" Miss Martian asked, and Black Panther folded his arms, his mask receding.

"I...do not know. I have been waiting for this for so long, it feels strange to know that Klaue is no longer free." He mused, and he looked at T'zari. "Because of you, I think my father can finally be at peace."

"Like I said, it was a group effort. Had it not been for them, we would have simply let him escape again." T'zari stated, gesturing to the team. "More than anything, tonight showed me that I...I am not yet ready to assume the responsibilities of the Black Panther."

"But you will be." T'challa said. "Tonight has shown me that I have much to think about. If you'll excuse me, I need to contact Wakanda and inform them of Klaue's capture." And with that, the King of Wakanda left the others, heading in to a private area of the ship to ,ake his call.

"So something I've been wondering: how did you keep up with Klaue? That guy was driving like a maniac and I could barely keep up." Scarlet Spider asked.

"Ah, you refer to my mutation." T'zari stated. "Are any of you familiar with my mother, Mari McCabe?" He asked, and Francis's brow furrowed.

"As in Vixen? Yeah, I know her. She's a reserve Leaguer, isn't she? Shows up whenever the planet's about to explode or something."

"Reserve Leaguer, activist, philanthropist, Queen of Wakanda, and my mother." The Prince explained. "You see, for centuries, her family has accessed the power of the Red."

"And that is…?" Superboy asked, and T'zari tapped his chin.

"The best way to describe it as a force encompassing all life on this planet and beyond. Centuries ago, my mother's people, the Zambesi, were able to imbue a totem with the ability to access that field and channel the _ashe,_ or essence, of animal life." He explained. "Over the years, the totem was passed down through her family, allowing them to commune with the Red and replicate the abilities of the animals."

"I don't see any jewelry that outfit." The Teen of Steel commented.

"Because I do not need the totem to access the Red. You see, I was born with what you call the mutant gene. It has given me the ability to naturally tap into the morphogenic field, rather than relying on the totem."

"Or your mom's family always had that ability, and you just thought it was the totem giving you that power." Nolan commented, and Francis sighed.

"Oh boy, here we go…"

"Hey, I'm just saying that it wasn't uncommon to pass off science that couldn't be explained as mysticism. There's always a scientific explanation to be found."

"And I'm just saying that Doctor Strange's fridge tried to eat me once." Carter retorted. "I swear, you and Wally are two of the most nitpicky guys I've ever met when it comes to this magic stuff." As the two started to debate the existence of magic, T'zari turned back to M'gann.

"Is it always like this here?"

"Oh this is nothing. Wait until you see Kid Flash and Artemis go at it."

 **Happy Harbor, 2132 EDT**

The Bioship landed in the hangar area, the Team and the Wakandans stepping out to see Kaldur standing there waiting for him. "I take it the mission was a success?" The Atlantean asked.

"Oh yeah. Went to Coast City, beat up some bad guys, and made a new friend. Say hi, T'zari." Francis said, gesturing to T'zari behind him, who simply nodded a greeting at Kaldur. "What'd you guys get up to?" He asked, and Kaldur sighed.

"That...is a long story."

"That will have to wait, as I have a matter to discuss with you, Kaldur'ahm." Black Panther spoke up. "This is my son, T'zari, the White Wolf. I had him follow us with the intention of simply observing the mission. I thought that seeing us all working together would establish a healthy relationship with the outside world. However, after the events of tonight, I believe the best way to do that...would be with this team." As soon as he said that, everyone's eyes widened.

"Father, I...do not understand." T'zari said, as T'challa turned back to his son.

"I was only a little older than you are now when my father sent me to travel the world, with the intention of gaining new perspectives that would enable me to one day become the best king I could be." He explained, and put a hand on his unsure son's shoulder. "Back then, I did not understand his thinking, but standing here, looking at my own son, I understand now more than ever."

"But...I…" T'zari stammered out. "I...am not ready. If it was not for me, Klaue would have been captured in the warehouse."

"You are not ready. But you will be." T'challa reassured. "I have already spoken to your mother, and she agreed with me. However, should you not wish it so, then-"

"No. Should you think it is for the best, I shall join this team."

"And we will be honored to have you." Kaldur spoke up, approaching them. "Miss Martian has filled me in telepathically on what happened. The need to prove yourself, both to your mentor and to yourself. I imagine you will fit in well around here. Welcome to the Team." Kaldur said, extending his hand, which T'zari gladly shook. Now...there was a White Wolf among them.

Then Kaldur eyes drifted onto Carter, specifically what was in his hands - which made him raise a brow. "Is that…an arm?"

Carter grinned. "Klaue's robot one. Nabbed it before we left, thought it would make a good souvenir…though it's a little dark, I gotta admit." Realizing that T'Challa was next to him, he gave him a sheepish smile. "But you can have it back if you want…"

The King of Wakanda waved at the offer. "Consider it a parting gift, a memento of your success today. Though, I'd like to speak with you for a moment, Carter."

Carter's eyes widened at the offer, looking at Kaldur, who gave him a nod to go. "Uh…sure." Giving the arm to his leader, the young spider followed Black Panther away from the others. "So…I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Black Panther chuckled, removing his helmet to reveal the middle aged Wakandan, his hair short and brown eyes, sporting a well kept goatee. "No, I'd like to give you my thoughts though, if you don't mind."

"No, feel free."

"You're a bit talkative, having a poor if not annoying sense of humor as well. As well as a penchant for questioning authority and leadership you have no experience or trust in. And if others don't know, you make it so." Black Panther's blunt delivery made it clear that were some issues that the Spider had.

Carter rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, sorry about that."

"However," T'Challa had a calm smile on his lips. "Your instincts are sharp, you think clearly on your feet and trust those around you enough to take action for the mission. And from what I've heard, you help lift my son's spirit to correct his mistake and complete our objective." He offered a hand to the Scarlet Spider. "You have a long way to go, Carter Alenko, but I see potential in you."

Surprised by this, Carter smiled back at the King, accepting the handshake. "I'll do my best."

 **Malibu, 1942 PST**

The Stark zeta tube deposited Nolan inside the Forge, which was his and Tony's nickname for the basement laboratory. He walked his stealth armor over to the center and stepped out. When it closed, he bent down to one of the hip lights, pressing it so that it popped out. He pulled the contents out and examined it in the light, his lips creasing into a thin frown as he examined the writing on it.

 _Extremis._

He didn't know why he had grabbed it in the fight. When he saw it lying next to a crate, somehow unsmashed by Superboy and Nuke's fight, he;d just...grabbed it. He knew he should have given it to the SHIELD agents at the warehouse, but the boy genius stayed on the ship, remembering Klaue's words.

" _-be reprogrammed to do anything you want."_

"...couldn't hurt to hold on to." He said, tucking it into his personal safe and locking it.

 **A/N: And T'zari/White Wolf created by Batmarcus! The Team continues to grow, and the groundwork continues to be laid for the future! Now, what all did Kaldur and the others get up to? Find out next Battime, same Batchannel!**


	8. Chapter 8: Denial

**A/N: what's this? Two chapters in less than a week of each other? With our team now at the size where we can run two missions at once, we thought we'd try something different for once! Now, while Black Panther takes the others to Coast City, let's see what Wally and the others got up to! Cowritten and edited by Batmarcus, Ghost Fire 6, and Lord Zeppelin.**

 **New Orleans, July 27, 21:52 CDT**

The Big Easy was as lively as ever, with various people just having a good time. Except for one man, an older man dressed in a suit and using a cane to assist his walking. He approached a shop that read ' _Madame Xanadu's Home of the Occult_ ', sighing to himself as he read the sign.

He pulled out an old pocket watch and checked the time, his eyes becoming momentarily clouded with sadness and longing as his eyes went over an old picture of a woman on the inside of the watch. He took a deep breath, before stepping into the shop. It was quaint, all things considered, but the man didn't have much time to look around before the shop's proprietor, a young black woman dressed in clothing that evoked an older time, stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Greetings, Monsieur. How can Madame Xanadu help you?" She asked, but before the older man could respond, Madame Xanadu seemed to figure it out. "Ah, you wish to speak to someone, no? Your wife, perhaps?" At this question, the man subconsciously gripped the pocket watch tighter, before he nodded.

"Yes. My Inza," He stated, she gestured to a table in the center of the room.

"Please. Sit, and we will begin," She beckoned, the two were seated at the table. They were silent for a moment, before Madame Xanadu cleared her throat. The man was curious for a second, before he realized she was holding her hand out.

"Ah, of course. My apologies." He replied, pulling out a roll of bills and handing them to Xanadu before securing the money in a secure spot on her person.

"Now that that's taken care of, we shall begin. Tell me, monsieur, what is the name of your beloved?"

"Inza. Inza Nelson."

"Very well. We shall begin." Xanadu stated calmly, closing her eyes. The light seemed to drain from the room, as the crystal ball in the room began to glow with an ethereal light. The table seemed to levitate, as Xanadu's hair unraveled and flowed behind her. " _Oh, my darling. It has been so long, and I have been so lonely without you…"_ She spoke in an otherworldly voice, the man was silent for a moment… before he burst out laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked, and the table fell back down to the floor.

" _Imbecile!_ You have broken the connection! The spirit world and your beloved are lost to us!" She spat out.

"Don't get me wrong, as far as acts go, it was awfully impressive. Tire jacks under the table, dimmer switches, fans behind the curtains… I'm sure the tourists eat it up." He examined amusingly, pulling out his watch and glancing at the photo inside. "But my little spitfire would've torn me a new one for wasting money on something like this. A shame, too. You've certainly got the potential for the work." The man gestured around as he pointed out the various parts of the illusion. Xanadu glared at him, folding her arms.

"Sir, nonbelievers are not welcome here. I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Any trace of an accent was gone, and the man sighed as he picked up his cane.

"Trust me, my dear, I'm quite the believer," He rose from the table. "I would've given anything to see my little spitfire again…"

"Be careful what you wish for." A voice stated, and the man's eyes widened as green smoke filled the room. However, he barely had time to turn around and see his green-clad attacker's fishbowl-like head before he got a facefull of green gas, knocking him out. "And with that, I bid you adieu, Madame!" The green-clad man called, before vanishing in a flash of light. Madame Xanadu was trembling in the corner, and was about to call the police, when the old man's cane began to glow and float, before vanishing in a flash of golden light. And with that, Madame Xanadu had a completely rational response: she fainted.

 **Happy Harbor, August 13, 1802 EDT**

Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis were gathered in the lounge, watching the latest Gray Ghost movie. At least, Kaldur and Artemis were trying to watch the movie. "Ughhhhh…" Wally groaned, slouched across the couch. "UGHHHHHHHH…"

"Your groaning isn't gonna make a mission show up! Now shut up and watch the movie!" Artemis snapped, getting a sigh out of him.

"I'm just bummed out. I mean, the Black freakin' Panther shows up to give us a mission, and he benches half of us!"

"And moping about it isn't going to fix anything. Now be quiet, or I'll use you as target practice." Artemis threatened, and Kaldur sighed.

"I'm starting to think I should have stayed in Atlantis…" He muttered under his breath. Not too far away, Laura and Jason were in the kitchen area of the lounge, Laura watching Jason fix her up a sandwich.

"Look, X, I'm just saying, you haven't eaten until you've had Alfred's cucumber sandwiches. I don't know how he does it, but he'll make you taste heaven." Jason offered, Laura shrugging at the idea.

"Food is food. I don't really need anything fancy." She stated, he sighed as he finished the sandwich.

"Look, I'm just saying there's nothing wrong with trying to add a little variety with food. I'm not as good as he is, but I fancy myself quite the sandwich chef." Jason said, looking around the counter. "Now where'd I put that knife…"

 _Snikt!_ Laura popped one of her claws, using it to slice the sandwich in half. "And there you go." She stated, taking a sandwich half and taking a bite. "Oh wow, that's pretty good." Jason just stared dumbfounded.

"I...wha...have you been using those to cut your food?" He asked, she shrugged.

"Yeah, why?'

"I...Laura, the knives you keep in your hands aren't exactly sanitary."

"I've never gotten sick."

"You have a healing factor!" Jason protested, but Laura, again, just shrugged.

"You're just jealous." She teased, and he sighed as he pushed the other sandwich half towards her.

"Here, take the other half of your weird, hand knife sandwich." He insisted, when the Cave's intercom chimed.

" _Team, gather in the mission area. Civilian clothes."_ The voice of Captain America said, and Wally broke out in a grin.

"Yes!" He said, zooming off towards the briefing area as Artemis sighed.

"At least he is not complaining anymore." Kaldur stated, as they headed to the mission area, where Captain America was standing with Red Tornado.

"Hey, Cap...tain, what's up?" Wally asked, trying and failing to hide his enthusiasm.

"Well, I was just dropping in to talk to Red Tornado, and there's a matter we think you could help with." The Sentinel of Liberty stated, and Kaldur stepped forward.

"Whatever you need, we will help however we can." He stated, and Cap looked at Red Tornado, who seemed to nod. Cap waved his hand in the air, but nothing happened.

"Ah, damn holograms…" He muttered, and eventually got the keyboard to appear. He pulled up a file displaying an image of the man from New Orleans. "How many of you have ever heard of Kent Nelson?" He asked, and Kaldur's eyes widened.

"You mean Doctor Fate, former Sorcerer Supreme!" He exclaimed, and Steve nodded as the image changed to a man in an elaborate gold and blue outfit with a golden helmet. "They taught us of his exploits at the Conservatory in Atlantis."

"Oh please, more like Doctor Fake." Wally whispered to Jason. "Anyone can use advanced science to manipulate energy to make it appear like magic. Doctor Strange, Zatara, Thor...they do it all the time."

"I assure you, Kent is the real deal." Steve stated, causing Wally to gulp nervously. "You might know about Doctor Fate, but what you don't know is that Doctor Fate was simply an avatar used by Nabu, one of the Lords of Order. The way Kent explained it to me, the Lords can't exist on this physical plane, they require avatars to channel their powers. At Kent's urging, Nabu joined me, Red, and the other heroes of the 40's to form the Justice Society to fight against the Nazi's special science division in World War II."

"Wait, that guy was in World War II?" Artemis asked. "He barely looks like he's 70."

"In actuality, he is 115 years old. The magical energies of the Helmet of Fate have reduced Kent's aging process drastically." Red Tornado explained.

"We haven't heard from him in weeks. While he does go on these little 'walkabouts', they never last this long. We're afraid something might have happened to him." Cap said. "While he hasn't worn the helmet since the JSA was forced to retire, he's still quite the sorcerer. So if something happened to him, we'd like to know what."

"So the big mission is… a house call?" Laura asked.

"That is merely one part of the mission. Should something have happened to Kent, we would like to make sure the Helmet of Fate is safe. An artifact of such magical power cannot be left unattended." Red explained.

"If he's a big magic guy, why doesn't Doctor Strange handle this?" Artemis asked.

"Believe me, he was my first call. Apparently he's… well, he's in Hell." Cap answered.

"Zatara?"

"Helping safeguard a Giganto migration off the coast of Central America."

"What about that British dude in the trenchcoat who's always smoking?" Jason asked, and Captain America couldn't help but place his head in his hand.

"John's being…John. And Kent thinks is best that he and the helmet don't meet." He replied. "I'd do it myself, but Red and I are busy tracking the Brain."

"We would be honored to help you, sir." Kaldur replied, and Steve reached into one of his pouches, pulling what looked like an ancient key and handing it to Kaldur.

"Take this. It's the key to the Tower of Fate, the fortress that holds the Helmet." Cap said. "I hate to cut and run, but I can't let the Brain's trail go cold. Good luck out there. You'll need it."

 **Salem, 19:58 EDT**

They stepped out of the Salem Zeta tube housed within the wall of an abandoned building adjacent to the town's square. Using a small GPS, they made their way out of the alley and towards the park.

"According to this, these should be the coordinates that Cap and Red Tornado gave us," Jason said, double checking that he entered the right coordinates as well as giving the device a light pat with his palm to make sure it was working properly.

"Well someone must've screwed up, because there's nothing here." Wally said, somewhat indignantly. "Gimme a minute." He said before zooming off and began searching the area for the tower.

However, little did they know that their actions were not going unnoticed. Sitting in a dark alleyway was a slim, ginger cat with slightly disheveled fur and crimson red eyes, glaring at the young heroes from where it hid.

Seeing what they were most likely up to, the cat made its way out of the alley and walked to a nearby abandoned theater where a young boy sat in the audience enjoying the show of Mysterio torturing Kent Nelson.

"Tell us how to get into the Tower of Fate, old man, or I'll be forced to use other means," Mysterio said in a slightly over the top tone of voice as he shot small bolts of electricity through his gloves at Kent, causing him to groan in pain as he endured his torture.

"Meow," The cat said as it hopped up from the floor into the boy's lap.

"Shush! Not now, Teekal. It's just getting to the best part!" The boy said as he continued to enjoy the show.

"Is that all you got? I've had heartburn that hurt more." The caretaker of the Healmer taunted. "You just wait and see, fishbowl head. Sooner or later, my friends will come and help me," Kent said, keeping up a bit of bravado before Mysterio delivered another round of electricity into the old man, causing him to yell in pain and for the boy to applaud and cheer in glee.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" He cheered and laughed before his cat meowed once more, "Oh, what is it?" He said in slight annoyance at the ginger tabby. It responded with another meow as the boy seemed to understand what it was saying as his eyebrow raised and a sinister grin crawled onto his face.

Back with the team, Wally had just returned to the group with a small frown.

"Okay, so I just grid searched this entire area from top to bottom and I'm telling you guys, there's no Tower of...well, anything here." He said in annoyance.

"Nothing here, either. Judging from the grass, there hasn't been anything here in a while." Laura stated, as Aqualad looked down at the key that Captain America had given him. Turning it around, he found the word "Insert" engraved on the side of the key.

"A test of faith." He said before stepping forward, "Stand back, everyone," He ordered calmly before inserting the key into the air itself. Turning the key clockwise, they heard a lock turn as a massive stone tower that was at least three stories tall materialized before them, causing some of the team's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Holy Hogwarts, Batman…" Jason gasped out in astonishment.

"Well, Wally? How do you explain this then?" Artemis asked, and the skeptic speedster's brain rebooted from the sight.

"Obviously it's some form of adaptive microelectronics mixed with phase shifting." Wally explained in a know-it-all tone, causing the blonde archer to groan in slight anger at Wally's bullheadedness. In the building behind them, Klarion turned to Mysterio with a smirk.

"Hey Mysterio, aren't you using adaptive microelectronics and phase shifting?"

"...Yes…" The master of illusion said in slight shame.

Meanwhile, Kaldur grabbed the key and twisted it again, opening the door to the Tower. The Team entered the door, only for it to shut behind them as soon as Jason walked through. This wouldn't have been overtly concerning if it hadn't been for the door vanishing as soon as it shut.

"Whoa!" The Speedster yelped out, and Artemis and Laura went to where the door had just been.

"I'm not seeing any seams. It's like it was never here at all." Artemis stated, when a golden light appeared and shaped into a golden copy of Kent Nelson.

" _Welcome. You have entered with a Key, but the Tower does not recognize you. State your name and your intent."_ The image stated, and Wally rolled his eyes.

"Oh, a spooky hologram. Never seen that before. Truly, this is sorcery. You think Stark set him up with that?" He asked Laura. "Might as well play along."

"Wally, don't-"

"Oh noble spirit, we have come to seek an audience with the great Wizard!" He taunted, and the image of Kent frowned before it vanished. Wally was about to make another smart ass comment, when the floor creaked. This turned out to precipitate the floor shattering beneath their feet, sending them plummeting towards a pit of lava just below them. Robin and Artemis thought fast, pulling out grappling hooks and firing them at the rock walls as the former grabbed Wally. X-23 extended all of her claws and dug them into the side of the rock, as Kaldur used his waterbearers to do the same.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?!" X-23 yelled at Wally, as they all held on for dear life.

Back outside the Tower, Mysterio was affixing a collar with an eye-shaped symbol on Kent's neck, making sure it was secure. Once the former special effects artist had it secured, they ventured into the tower, being greeted with a lavish parlor, complete with a fireplace, chairs, and a portrait of Kent's late wife. "I must warn you, even with me here, the Tower doesn't take kindly to intruders." Kent warned.

"Let us worry about that. Now, quiet on set, please." Mysterio said, tapping a button on his gauntlet and causing the eye on Kent's collar to turn red. The older man tried to speak, only for it to emit a low level shock. Not enough to cause any pain, but enough to keep his body from talking.

With Kent now effectively muzzled, the three stepped forward, the golden image of Kent appearing before them. " _Greetings, Kent. It's unlike you to bring visitors to the Tower. Who are they, and what is their purpose?"_ Had Kent been able to speak under his own power, he would have told the projection that Klarion and Mysterio had captured him, and had nefarious purposes in mind for the Tower's contents. However, the collar around his neck prevented such a statement, allowing Mysterio to tap a button that turned the collar green.

" _My-friends-here-to-help-me."_ The edited recording of Kent's words from earlier played from the collar, and the projection seemed to accept that. The wall behind them seemed to melt away, and Kent couldn't help but frown as they proceeded even deeper within the tower.

Meanwhile, back at the Lava Pit, the Team was desperately trying to hold on for dear life, to little effect. Jason could feel the spot where his grapple was hooked start to give, and noticed Kaldur sweating immensely. "Uh, guys? Kaldur isn't looking so hot!"

"My… physiology… not meant… for heat…" The Atlantean groaned out, as Artemis cast a scowl at Wally.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if someone didn't run his mouth!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen? All I did was answer that stupid question!" Wally defended, and that's when a lightbulb went off in Laura's head.

"Question… we didn't answer the question!" She muttered to herself, and looked up towards where they fell from. "We were sent here! Captain America and Red Tornado wanted us to check on Nelson and the Helmet!" She called out, hoping it wasn't too late to buzz in with her answer.

Suddenly, a metal floor closed over the lava pit just as everyone's climbing apparatuses gave out. Landing with a thud, they were surprised to find that the metal floor that they were standing on was not burning as hot as a frying pan, but was in fact cool to the touch. Seeing they were safe for the time being, Artemis decided to take said time to chew Wally out for his idiotic move not a minute ago, shoving him against the wall. "Hey!"

"For once in your life, stop talking." She cut off. "Ever since the cave, you've been treating this like a joke. Your little stunt just now almost got everyone killed! If you had taken this seriously and answered the question, we could've avoided this!"

"I'm the _only_ one taking this seriously! You guys are just eating up all this magic garbage, instead of thinking about this logically!" Wally defended.

"Wally, I studied magic for years at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. That is where I received the tattoos that power my water bearers." The resident Atlantean stated, and the Speedster just scoffed.

"Please, ever hear of bioelectricity? Everything that our ancestors think of as magic was just science they didn't have the knowledge to explain back then." The Fastest Boy alive explained, and Jason crossed his arms.

"Never thought I'd see a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers be skeptical about magic."

"Because that's science! I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and boom, super speed."

"Well then how do you explain people like Thor and Wonder Woman?" Artemis asked.

"Simple: highly advanced aliens possessing technology way beyond what we're capable of. That little 'whosoever shall be worthy' thing on Thor's hammer? Probably programmed to only respond to Thor's genetic code. Anyone tries to pick it up and it applies gravitons to itself," Kid Flash rationalized, and Artemis was about to respond, when she just let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what? Forget it. Arguing with you makes talking to my da-" The new girl realized what she was about to say, and quickly caught herself. "-aaaaaamn math teacher feel productive!"

"Weird comparison…" Laura muttered to herself, as Kaldur knelt down.

"If Wally truly believes that everything can be explained by science, then let us test that theory." He grabbed the edge of the floor, and Wally's eyes widened.

"Wait, the backdraft of the lava will roast us alive!" He exclaimed just as Kaldur lifted the hatch. Rather than being blasted by a heatwave, they were instead hit with an arctic wind complete with snowflakes.

"It's… snow?" Laura said in silent surprise as she felt the miniature ice crystals melt on her skin.

Deciding to investigate further, and since there was nowhere else to go, Aqualad jumped into the hole in the floor, followed by the rest of the team, who, upon entering the hole, found themselves falling sideways rather than downwards. Looking around, they found themselves in an arctic tundra, with a blizzard blowing across the frozen mountains in the distance.

"And how do you explain this one, genius!?" Artemis asked over the blustering winds.

"Ever hear of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally replied, crossing his arms and holding steadfast to his belief and trust in science. Artemis was about to try and argue some more, before she decided she'd save herself the trouble.

"Uh, anyone got an idea as to what that is?" Jason asked, pointing just behind them to Kent's levitating cane.

"Oooh, maybe it's Gandalf's magic wand?" Wally jokingly suggested, and zoomed over to it just as Artemis reached for it.

"I got it!" They said at the same time, and as soon as they both grabbed it, it began to emit a golden light, and the duo found themselves unable to let go. Before they could react, the cane shot upward, ascending into the sky and taking them with it as it vanished in a golden light, leaving the other three stranded in the tundra.

"So... I guess we're walking then?" Jason asked the other two, who both shrugged and nodded as they all set out to try and find a way out.

Quentin Beck had lived what anyone would call an interesting life. Ever since he'd abandoned his life as a special effects artist for a life of crime as Mysterio, he'd lead the kind of life any one of those screenwriter hacks could only dream of. He'd fought Spider-Man, Batman, the Flash, the Justice League, and had teamed up with so many supervillains he'd lost track. He'd had his fair share of trials and tribulations…

All of which paled in comparison to having to spend 15 minutes with a bored Klarion. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" The Witch Boy asked for what felt like the millionth time, and Mysterio's patience snapped as he pulled Kent to him.

"You. Talk. Tell us where the Helmet is. Now!" He ordered, pulling off the collar, and Kent smirked.

"Can't. Having too much fun watching the show." The former Doctor Fate taunted, and Mysterio let out a growl as he unleashed an electric shock from his gloves that had the man crying out in pain.

"You will answer us now, or feel the wrath of Mysterio!" The former effects artist bellowed out, and Klarion just giggled in delight.

"Ooooh, make him scream a little louder! I wanna see how high his voice can go!" He cheered on, and Teekl simply meowed, causing him to frown. "You're right, we do need him alive…" As soon as Klarion said that, there was a flash of light at a staircase above them, and they looked to see Wally and Artemis on the platform.

"Ughhh, what happened…?" Wally groaned out, his vision clearing enough that he could see the villains below him. "Mysterio?!"

"Well, would you look at that?" Kent said with a smirk. He held out his hand, causing the cane to begin to glow with a golden light. He shot past Mysterio and Klarion, grabbing a hold of his cane which seemed to melt the bond harmlessly off his wrists.

Before anyone else could make a move, the former Justice Society member pointed the cane at the wall behind them as an elevator appeared. "In here! Now!" He ordered and neither teen could argue as they sprinted inside.

"No, No, NO! I WANT THAT HELMET! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Klarion screamed like a petulant child, unleashing blasts of red energy towards them which the doors blocked as soon as they closed.

Despite the fact of how indelibly odd the last hour or so had been. Artemis and Wally found themselves riding in what seemed to be nothing more than a fancy elevator complete with music.

The old man in front of them turned with a kind smile. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"What! No really?" Wally asked sarcastically before getting elbowed hard in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Sorry about him. I'm Artemis, and Miss manners over hear is Wally." She said.

' _She should really consider getting a new hero name, other than her actual name.'_ Wally thought.

"Ah, well Artemis we're all up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Kent said seriously.

"What? Mysterio? I mean sure he's no joke, but Spider-Man and Flash proved he uses a combination of high quality special effects and future tech to simulate magic. He's all show, no biz." Wally shrugged.

"Right you are young man. Beck is a charlatan. A good one, but a charlatan nonetheless." Kent said nodding.

"Huh, I thought he knew at least some base level magic." Artemis said surprised.

"No, but Klarion, the kid with the cat, he's a problem, a true Lord of Chaos. The sworn enemy and greatest danger to a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Right, you're clearly a Lord of Order." Wally said carefully.

"Oh no, not me. Think of me as an old coat that Fate used to put on,until my wife Inza convinced me there was more to life. Since then, it's more like Fate and I put each other in storage just in case." He said smiling as he produced and old pocket watch and stared at a picture within.

"She was a real pistol, my Inza. Anywho, long story short, Klarion's after the Helmet. If he gets his sticky little hands on it, he'll be able to turn the world into his own personal playground of pandemonium." Kent said as the elevator began to slow.

"If this helmet is that powerful and dangerous, why not give it to Constantine or Doctor Strange?" Wally asked.

"Constantine is, at his core, a good man. That said, I wouldn't trust him with the Helmet of Fate anymore than he would take it. Nabu and his ways don't suit the way John does business. As for Strange, well, he and Nabu have been arguing over who's truly Earth's Sorcerer Supreme for the last half-century or so, a feud that started centuries ago with Strange's teacher, the Ancient One. Together, they could be a wonderful force for good, but Nabu refused to be placed in his care at the time and Stephen has other concerns," Kent said. "Trust me, we're lucky that they're only here for the Helmet. The Tower is host to things older than the universe itself, things that, if someone like Klarion got a hold of, could spell the end for all life in the universe." He finished, as they stopped at last.

As they exited, they found themselves staring at a large golden bell. Approaching it, Ken reached out, until a door opened in the ceiling above them and Jason, Kaldur, and Laura all fell out. Laura the only one managing to land on her feet.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked with a small smile as Artemis made her way over to them.

She was about to ask if they were ok, when a streak of green light flashed by, barely missing Wally and Kent. The others were forced to dodge as Mysterio and Klarion appeared, bizarrely, on a staircase that jutted from the wall.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asked as Kent approached the bell, held out his kane and struck the golden handle against the bell. As it rang, the bell glowed and Wally and Kent stepped in as Klarion took to the air and flew after them.

"That helmet is mine!" He yelled out, following them into the golden light.

When Wally's vision returned, they were on the rooftop of the Tower, with the Helmet of Fate floating in the center of the rooftop, with Kent softly smiling as he looked at it. "Hello, old friend. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kent said, seemingly talking to the helmet, and he reached for it…

Only for a red blast of energy to hit Kent in the chest, staggering him as Wally's eyes widened. "No!" Before Klarion could fire any more blasts of energy, Kent grabbed his cane and raised it above his head. He spoke a few words in a language so ancient it didn't have a name anymore, and slammed his cane onto the ground, causing a golden bubble to appear around them, which Klarion's blasts harmlessly bounced off of.

"No no no no!" The Witch Boy shouted, as Wally caught Kent before he could fall.

"The… Shield of Arion. An old favorite of mine… should… keep us safe long enough to…" He groaned out, clutching at his chest. "Heh. Guess ol 'Doctor Fake' isn't immune from time after all…" Kent groaned out. "Bubble...should keep us safe long enough for you to do what you need to…"

"I don't know even know what I need to do!" The speedster protested, and Kent grabbed his shoulder.

"Have faith… in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny…" The sorcerer rasped out, as his breathing grew more faint. His hands trembling, he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his pocket watch and opening it to see the picture of his wife. "Inza…" With that, Wally could feel the last vestiges of life leave Kent Nelson's body, the pocket watch clattering to the ground.

"No no no no!" Wally cried out, setting Kent on the ground and beginning chest compressions. He counted out, just as Flash had taught him how to do when he became Kid Flash, but he knew that it was no use. Kent Nelson was dead, and if Klarion kept up his barrage, Wally knew that he would be next unless he figured out what to do.

 **With The Others**

Back within the Tower, Mysterio was doing his best to hold his own against the other Team members, so far using his energy blasts and levitation boots to avoid the attacks of Robin and X-23. However, whenever he took to the air, Artemis would fire on him with her crossbow and Kaldur let loose a waterwhip, sending him back on the ground. As soon as he touched down, Robin and X rushed him, grabbing his arms and pinning him down. "Might wanna learn how to fight, fishbowl head!" Robin taunted, and Mysterio simply chuckled.

"Oh, when it comes to stunts, I choose to leave that to the professionals." He retorted, pressing a button on his belt and causing green gas to spray from the eye medallions on his shoulder. Laura and Jason both got a healthy dose of it to the face, forcing them to release Mysterio. Jason fell to the ground, his vision tunneling for a second.

"Hell is that stuff…?" He coughed out, and when his vision returned, his eyes widened as he saw who was standing across from him. It was an older man in his late forties, with unkempt dark hair, a five o clock shadow, and a mechanic's overall that read 'Willis.' "Dad…?"

"Hell do you think you're doing, boy? Running around dressed up like an idiot, acting like your anything other than Narrows trash like the rest of us." Willis Todd taunted, pulling out a pair of knives. "It's time I remind you what you are!" Jason narrowed his eyes, and ran at his father.

Laura fell to the ground, her vision tunneling for a second. "Hi there, X!" The voice that said this made Laura's blood run cold, and when her vision cleared, she was greeted with the sight of the one person she never wanted to see again: a woman of Japanese descent wearing a black tactical suit, a sadistic smirk on her face. "Miss me?"

"Kimura? What...how…?"

"Did you really think you could escape me? That you could be something other than what we want you to be?" Kimura taunted, and she smirked. "How's about I remind you what you really are?" She taunted as she cracked her knuckles, and Laura bared her claws as she ran at Kimura.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Artemis asked. Jason and Laura had gone to restrain Mysterio, but then had sprayed them with some kind of gas. They'd been dazed and confused for a second, but now they were trying to kill each other. Much like earlier that day, it was clear that Jason was outmatched, barely avoiding deep wounds from Laura's claws, though he was still racking up injuries.

"Mysterio is a master of manipulation and illusion. That gas must have contained a hallucinogen!" Kaldur observed as he watched Jason throw a trio of shurikens at Laura, who sliced them out of the air. However, he noticed that, while such a simple deflection would have normally been child's play for the mutant, one of the shurikens embedded itself in her shoulder. She didn't let it faze her as she leapt at Jason, who rolled out of the way just in time to retaliate to a roundhouse kick to the back. It sent Laura to the ground, but she quickly recovered with a handspring in time to rush him again, swinging her claws and tearing through his shoulder.

However, to Jason, this entire time, he thought he was fighting the hallucination of his father, and to Laura, she was fighting Kimura. However, when 'Willis' managed to slash his shoulder, the flash of pain actually got Jason's brain firing into overdrive. Willis Todd was a thug, a washed up thug for hire who spent his time either drunk or working for some of the worst people in Gotham. Not someone who would have been able to land a hit on someone who'd spent the past two years being trained by, and the past year fighting alongside, the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"It's not him…" He muttered out, his mind racing as he realized what was happening. He managed to duck another slash from 'Willis', relying on every lesson Bruce had taught him to fumble around the pouches of the utility belt around his waist. "Come on, come on…" He muttered to himself, eventually managing to pull out an injector with a blue liquid in it. He grabbed the cap off with his mouth and jabbed it into his thigh, injecting half of the liquid into it. He winced as the antiserum took effect, and the image of his bastard of a father vanished into the sight of a crazed Laura leaping at him, only for one of Kaldur's water maces to slam into her side and knock her back, and Artemis used her crossbow to fire a trick arrow that exploded into a net.

"Well, you guys took your sweet ass time…" The Boy Wonder groaned out, nursing his arm as they ran to his side.

"Couldn't get a good shot. Didn't feel like a good idea putting two rabid dogs in the same cage, y'know?" The female archer justified, and Kaldur morphed his water maces into swords as Laura sliced through the net.

"We need a bigger cage!"

"Uh, what do we do?" Artemis asked, aiming the crossbow at their friend.

"Well, I've got enough for another dose. Should be enough to counter whatever bootleg fear toxin he hit us with. So now, we just gotta go toe to toe with the attractive killing machine in front of us long enough for me to inject her." Any other day, and they would have called Jason on that, but instead they were preoccupied with Laura. She ran at them, but Artemis fired a flashbang arrow that stunned her long enough for Kaldur to knock her to the ground with a water hammer, and Jason took advantage of her confusion to run over and inject her with the remainder of the antiserum. She struggled against them for a second, before it took affect and her vision returned to normal.

"Artemis…? What…" She muttered out, and her eyes widened as she saw Jason nursing his bleeding shoulder. "Oh god, Jason. I…"

"I've had worse. Considering how pissed you were, I'm counting myself lucky that-" Before Jason could finish his reassurance, they all yelled in plan as green lightning blasted them, as Mysterio descended from where he'd been watching them.

"Now now, no sense in the background characters ruining the show. I'm afraid I'm going to have to recast your roles."

 **Roof**

While all that was going on, Wally watched as the golden bubble began to crack under Klarion's assault. "I want that helmet! I want it I want it I want it!" The Lord of Chaos yelled out, dark red runes appearing around him as he raised his hands up. Red energy spilled from them and formed into claws, and Klarion brought them down on the bubble. It began to crack even more, the claws beginning to pierce through the shield. Wally looked at Kent's body, and thought on his words, before looking at the helmet.

"A test of faith…" He muttered, and grabbed the helmet, causing Klarion's eyes to widen.

"Are you stupid?! You put that thing on, you may never get it off!" He warned, and just as the shield broke, Wally took a deep breath, put on the helmet…

And found himself in a black void. "Ok ok, this isn't real. This is probably just the Helmet's control interface…."

"After all this, you still don't believe?" A familiar voice asked, and Wally spun around to see none other than Kent Nelson standing behind him. "Kid, I don't know how you got to be so bullheaded in just 15 short years."

"B-but you're-"

"Yep, but don't feel bad. Once this little brouhaha is over, my spirit gets to ascend to whatever's on the other side of that light at the end of the tunnel, and I get to see my little Spitfire again." Kent reassured, taking out his pocket watch and looking at the picture inside as Wally came to a realization.

"Wait, since I'm here, does this mean that I'm-"

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid. You're soul just isn't the one in charge of your body right now." Kent reassured. "See, we're inside the Helmet right now. When you put it on, you got pushed into the back seat of your own body."

"So if I'm not in control of my body, then who is?" Wally asked, and Kent gestured upwards.

"He is." Wally looked up to see the empty Helmet of Fate floating above them, emanating the sole source of light in the void. "That's Nabu, the real Doctor Fate. He's one of those Lords of Order I told you about."

"Cap mentioned something like this in the briefing. Something about how Nabu can't exist in our reality." Wally said, and Kent chuckled.

"Ah, so Steve sent you. That man has probably the most noble soul I've ever encountered, but he was only ever capable of understanding only part of it." Kent mused. "It's not so much that Nabu and the Lords can't exist in our realm. It's that if they did, their sheer, unrestrained power would cause our dimension to implode, and even Lords of Chaos like Klarion have rules by which they are bound. They need avatars through which to channel their power and anchor themselves to the mortal plane."

"And… that's what's happening now?"

"Yeah, Nabu is in control of your body, and he's not doing so bad. Wanna watch?" Kent asked with a smile. A small… Wally hesitated to call it a screen. It was more a floating portal appeared in front of them.

On it, Wally's body, now clad in Blue and Gold, was battling Klarion, who looked more furious than he had before, almost demonic. He was firing off blast after blast of dark red energy which was smashing into a golden Ankh Nabu had produced as a shield.

"Can't you just give it up, you old fossil!? Order went out of style in the twentieth century! This generation was bred for chaos!" Klarion declared.

"This battle is pointless! You were trying to prevent the helmet from gaining a new host, but as always you failed!" Nabu spoke in a deep voice that mixed with Wally's own.

"Ah cram it, you old fart!" Klarion said, attempting to smash Nabu between two giant pillars of stone.

With an almost casual wave of his hand Nabu, turned the pillars to butterflies which flew off into the night before they had even touched him.

"You disappoint me, brat!" Nabu said, firing another Ankh at Klarion, who threw up a shield to defend himself which didn't hold as he seemed to turn to ash.

For a second, Wally thought that was it. It was all over and now all they would have to do was take on Mysterio until he felt a searing electric jolt run through his body. He fell to the ground in shock as the portal showed Klarion hitting Nabu from behind.

"Uh, I just felt that, why did I just feel that!?" Wally demanded.

"Well it is, after all, your body he's in control of," Kent pointed out casually as though this were nothing more interesting than a weather report.

"Then why not let me control it!? With his power and my speed we could easily-" Wally began but Kent shook his head.

"No, sorry kid, but it doesn't work that way. See, a body can't handle having two souls possess it at the same time. Well, most bodies can't, anyway, unless the other person in question has tremendous power of their own. Nabu's in the driver's seat for now though," Kent sighed.

"So, if he loses… what happens to me?" Wally asked.

"If he loses, then you get to see Inza before I do." Kent said seriously. Outside of the void, Doctor Fate conjured an ankh-shaped shield just as a red beast made of energy was fired at him. It dissipated against the shield but the energy circled around and hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. Klarion smirked as he conjured several small balls of energy, firing them at Nabu, who conjured a shield.

"You're out of practice, old man! That ugly little meatbag you shoved yourself into has zero affinity for the mystic arts!" The Witch Boy taunted, as Nabu's shield shattered and he was blasted with the energy. Klarion then held his hand up, and dark storm clouds began gathering above them. Klarion giggled with glee, when Teekl meowed. "What? Can't you see I'm winning?"

" _Meow."_

"What's wrong with having a little fun? It's not like this old coot can actually hurt me!" Klarion taunted, and Nabu narrowed Wally's eyes as he looked at the cat.

"Not you, I can't." He said, and fired a blast of golden energy that hit the cat.

"Teekl!" The Lord of Chaos called out, and ran over to the cat's side. Picking him up, he turned and glared at Doctor Fate. "What is wrong with you?! What kind of high and mighty 'Lord of Order' attacks a defenseless pussy cat?"

"We both know that is no ordinary cat." Nabu stated, beginning to rise up off the ground. "The Lords of Order and Chaos cannot exist on this physical plane. At least, not without an anchor. I channel my powers through a physical host, but you resort to the use of a familiar," He explained, and pointed his hand at Teekl. "I wonder, how long can you remain here without your precious familiar?" The Lord of Order growled out, and Klarion scowled.

"You no good bully! I'll make you rue the day you crossed me!" Klarion said, him and Teekl both vanishing into a burst of shadows, leaving Doctor Fate alone on the roof.

Back inside the tower, Mysterio cranked up the intensity of his equipment, using his gloves to create cages of electricity that bound the Team. He was about to make them hurt some more, when a golden ankh appeared behind him. Instantly, his costume vanished, leaving him naked save for a very nice pair of Flash boxers.

"What the…?" He said to himself, when he realized a pissed off Laura was getting to her feet. "Waitwaitwait I-" Laura's right hook knocked him out before he could say another word, and Jason staggered to his feet.

"And that's a wrap."

"Hell yeah!" Wally cheered from the void, watching Fate humiliate Mysterio. He smirked triumphantly, expecting to be back in his own body any second now… only for nothing to happen. "Uh...what's going on? We won, so why isn't he taking off the helmet?"

" _ **Because the world needs Doctor Fate."**_ The voice of Nabu echoed throughout the void, coming from the Helmet above them. " _ **For too long, I have been locked away; powerless. But now that I have a host, it is time to restore order to this world."**_

"You can't do that!"

"He can, but he shouldn't." Kent stepped forward. "Nabu, listen to me. It doesn't take an all knowing Lord of Order to know that this boy is not a suitable host. His soul belongs to science, not magic."

" _ **I do not care!"**_ Nabu bellowed out. " _ **For decades, I have remained here. Powerless, useless… alone. I will not allow this to happen again!"**_

"Then I'll stay here with you." The old man spoke up, causing Wally's eyes to widen. "The only reason I'm here anyway is because, after spending so many years around you, my soul was bound to the helmet. While the kid looks for a worthy host, I might as well stick around a little longer, keep you company."

"But what about Inza? Weren't you just talking about your ascension?" Wally asked, and Kent chuckled.

"Well, looks like someone's a believer after all. Don't sweat it, Wally. I'll spend a few millennia here, and then I'll see Inza. The thing about eternity is that it lasts forever, and it'll be waiting forever." Kent reassured, looking at his picture of Inza as Nabu thought over the offer.

" _ **The bargain is acceptable. Go forth, child of speed.**_ "Nabu said, and Kent smiled at the young speedster.

"Give my regards to Steve and the others. Oh, and a word of advice? Find your own little spitfire. Someone who won't hesitate to call you on your crap. Why not that Ar-"

And then Wally was back in the tower, the Helmet of Fate in his hand. He let out a breath and turned to Kents body. He picked up the man's pocket watch and closed it tightly in Kent's hand as he made his way inside to regroup with the others.

 **Mount Justice August 14, 03:48 EDT**

As they all arrived back at their base, they found that the other team still had yet to return. Which wasn't exactly shocking. Even by the bioships impressive speed, they had been going to the other side of the country.

Wally headed to the trophy room, and with great care set the Helmet of Fate beside the other trophies they had gathered so far. He smiled at it for a little while thinking of Kent Nelson. Then he heard someone clear their throat.

Turning, he found Artemis staring at him, a small, but almost concerned smile on her face as she spoke. "Kaldur just heard from Alpha Squad. They're on their way back now."

"Hope they brought me back a good souvenir." The fastest boy alive remarked, but Artemis could tell his heart wasn't in the joke.

"So, you never really said what happened to you when you put on the helmet."

"Yeah, right. Well energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves so that the helmet's AI could take over my body. I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big, really." He shrugged.

"So after all that, you still believe there's no such thing as magic? If that's how you feel why keep it at all?" Artemis asked.

"Hey it might not be magical, but it is powerful. Besides, it makes a good souvenir." Artemis shook her head and walked away as they could hear the bioship touching down.

As he walked away Wally looked first to Artemis then the Helmet, and back. He could almost hear Kents voice, _"Find your own little spitfire. Someone who won't hesitate to call you on your crap."_

He thought about that for a moment, and though he could hear M'Gann at the hallways end. His thoughts turned to Artemis.

' _I need some time to think. But later,'_ He thought before rushing off to welcome the others back.

Meanwhile, Jason was in the infirmary, wincing as Red Tornado applied the stitches to his shoulder. "Ow!"

"This medical procedure only hurts due to unnecessary movement during application. By remaining completely still, you will ensure the procedure can continue with minimum discomfort." Red Tornado stated, and Jason sighed.

"Dude, your bedside manner sucks…"

"Hey." A voice said, and Jason looked over to see Laura standing in the doorway. "You ok?"

"I mean a few cuts and bruises. Might've broken a rib, but nothing that a good night's sleep and some stitches won't fix. Though if Tornado keeps applyi-OW! Applying the stitches I'm not sure about that." Jason said with a small smile.

"Oh, right listen I'm sorry about… all of those injuries. I didn't… that is to say… whatever he sprayed me with was really messing with my head. I thought you were someone else."

"Who? Because whoever I looked like, you looked angry, but also kind of scared. I didn't think anyone or anything could scare you." He said, and she seemed to fidget for a second. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. Whatever bootleg fear toxin Beck whipped up probably-"

"It was… the person who is mostly responsible for making me what I am." She admitted after a short pause where she had seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you had to think about that Laura. If you ever want or need to talk about it, you can always come to me." Jason offered, with a smile as she looked over and returned the smile.

"Thanks Jason, that means a lot more than you might think." She said before offering him a very brief hug. As they parted her face turned into a somewhat devilish smile.

"So, Artemis said that you called me attractive?" She asked carefully.

Jason's face went dark red, almost as red as Tornado, "Uh, well, I uh… that is I… I should get going! I'm sure Batman's worried about me, and will want a debriefing. Yeah! So, uh, see you later Laura!" He said before, sprinting best he could out of the infirmary.

Laura stared after him, the corners of her mouth turning up just slightly as she got up and headed out to meet this new team member the others had evidently bought back.

 **A/N: things are starting to get interesting! The seeds we're planting now are preparing to bloom, in ways that are both readily apparent and will be shown waaaaay down the line. Until next time, folks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Downtime

**A/N: Welcome back, True Believers. It's been a minute, cause this has been a loooong chapter. Over 17.000 words! But, we think it all paid off, because this sets up some pretty good stuff for the future! Also, I would like to point out how funny it is we started this version right after Outsiders started, and this chapter is premiering on the day it ends. Get whelmed, folks!  
**

 **Carter Alenko and the Alenko family created by Ghost Fire 6, Nolan Stark and T'zari created by Batmarcus, and Francis Barton created by myself.**

 **Editing/proofreading done by Ghost Fire 6 and Lord Zeppelin**

 **August 26, Keystone City, 18:52 CDT**

Aqualad grunted as a tendril of clay threw him against the wall, landing next to an unconscious Scarlet Spider and X-23. White Wolf backflipped off a catwalk and landed next to Trickshot, only for both of them to be blasted next to the others. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin were next, as a spinning green whirlwind slammed them into place beside their team. A shadow flew over them as Artemis was thrown to the ground, Superboy was punched backwards by a scaly green fist, and a mechanical tail sent flying Iron Knight, once again, at that wall. Aqualad looked up and was greeted with the sight of Clayface, Shocker, The Top, Vulture, Killer Croc, and the Scorpion. The latest group to call themselves the Sinister Six towered over the Team, preparing to deliver the finishing blow…

When something flew out of the shadows and attached itself to Vulture, shorting out his flight pack. Before the Top could react, a small black ball was thrown at him, exploding into a special kind of adhesive tape that turned him into a glorified mummy. A figure leapt out of the shadows and ran at Scorpion, narrowly avoiding his tail and fixing a bat shaped device to the criminal, freezing his suit. Shocker fired a blast at Batman, but it only hit the paralyzed Scorpion as Batman sidestepped the blast, rushing forward to deliver a strong right hook to the quilted criminal that knocked him out. Killer Croc let out a roar and charged the Dark Knight, but Batman leapt over him and slapped a small disc onto the back of Croc's neck. The mutated human roared in pain as the hypersonics incpacitated him, and with five down, Batman turned to Clayface, pulling out a high powered taser and firing it at the former actor, who roared as the electrical charge reduced him to a pile of clay.

With the Sinister Six inpacitated, Batman turned to the beaten team, looking particularly at Aqualad.

 **Mount Justice, 20:01 EDT**

"I need to talk to Aqualad. Alone." The Dark Knight flatly stated, stressing the last word as he looked over the clay drenched Team. "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home," He ordered, earning a scoff from Superboy.

"Head home! I _am_ home…" he muttered out.

"Good luck, buddy…" Trickshot said to Kaldur as they all headed into the cave, leaving the young Atlantean alone with the League co-chair.

"Batman, I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly, but-"

"The Team performed adequately. However, a Team is only as good as its leader." Batman stated, causing Kaldur to avert eye contact. "You're their leader, and your head wasn't in the game."

"No, you are-" The Atlantean started to protest, before he sighed. "You are… correct. Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For years, it was all I could think about. But now that I am here, I find myself yearning for Atlantis now more than ever."

"Atlantis, or someone you left behind?" Kaldur's eyes widened at the question, even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. After all, this was the World's Greatest Detective he was talking to. "A word of advice: you can split your time between the land and the sea, but not your heart. Either you're here 100 percent, or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur, and make it soon. Before one of them pays the price." And with that, Batman walked away, leaving Kaldur to think on his words.

 **Laura**

 **Rochester, New York, August 27, 12:38 EDT**

" **Recognize: X-23, B-11."** The Zeta Tube computer announced, and Laura stepped out of the yellow light of the tube… only to almost trip over a rake. Once she recovered, the Cadmus escapee looked around the room she was in, quickly realizing it was some kind of tool shed. "Hey, Kid." A familiar gruff voice spoke up, and Laura looked to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Logan. They couldn't find a better place to put the Zeta Tube?" Laura asked.

"By the time I joined the League, this was the only place they could fit it. Chuck didn't want any of the kids trying to mess around with it, so we settled on sticking it out in the old shed." Logan explained. "So, you ready?"

"More than ready."

"Then follow me." And Laura followed him out of the shed, her eyes taking a second to adjust to the bright sunny day after the darkness of the shed. When her eyes adjusted, she was greeted with the sight of a sprawling mansion, with a lawn full of children with all kinds of mutations enjoying the day. "Laura...welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Hope you survive the experience." Logan stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Laura.

"What?"

"Eh, Chuck used to say it whenever we got a new member. Always wanted to say it myself." The Feral Leaguer explained, and gestured at the Institute below the hill they were on. "So? What do you think?"

"It's...different than I imagined. I expected it to be more...concealed, I think." That was a fair assessment, Laura thought. Although the world largely accepted aliens like Superman and Martian Manhunter, and metahumans, or altered humans, like Spider-Man and the Flash, there were still those who wished for the total extermination of mutants, humans who were born with uncanny and astonishing abilities that seemed to manifest at random.

"For a while, we tried keeping things on the down low, but when the X-Gene started manifesting in your generation, we decided we were done hiding. Figured we should open this place up as a safe haven for any and all mutants." Logan explained. "Come on, I'll show you around." Laura followed Logan down the hill, walking through the courtyard. Laura was looking around, almost overwhelmed with all the different sights and powers she saw on display, when Logan held his arm in front of her, stopping her just in time for an object to crash in front of them.

"Gah, dammit…" A voice muttered out, and the dust cleared for Laura to see a blonde boy a little older than her in athletic wear rising to his feet.

"Watch where yer goin, Guthrie. We ain't all invulnerable." Logan scolded, and the boy looked back at Logan with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh, sorry, Mister Logan. Ah was playin' flag football, an' I guess I went a little too fast." The boy apologized with a thick southern accent, and Logan sighed.

"Just watch where the ground is. Any more holes in the lawn, an' the Professor's gonna make you fix 'em yourself this time."

"Yessir. Sorry!" And with that, the boy's legs seemed to vanish as he shot upwards, and Logan rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't know what I gotta worry about more, supervillains or damn kids wrecking the place…" He muttered to himself.

"So the students here are just allowed to use their powers however they want?"

"Kinda. The Institute's a place where mutants can be free to be themselves and embrace their powers, but we like to encourage 'em to really understand and control what they do." Logan explained.

"What is it you do here?" Laura asked, and Logan couldn't help it as he chuckled.

"Believe it or not, I'm a professor here. I know, I know, I can't believe it either. Certainly didn't see myself takin' care of a buncha rugrats when Xavier knocked on my door." The Wolverine replied, leading her into the school itself. "Course, I never imagined myself on the Justice League either. Between here, the League, and the X-Men, I barely have five minutes to myself. Speaking of, how's the whole Team thing going?"

"It's going well, I think. We've had a few challenges, but nothing we haven't been able to overcome." She replied, he smirked.

"That's what I like to hear. When I heard you guys went toe to toe with the League of Shadows and won… well, I guess that's what it feels like to be proud." He boasted, earning a smile from her, before the smile fell.

"Actually, there is something I want to-"

"Ah, you must be Laura!" A male voice stated, Laura looked to see what could best be described as a humanoid blue cat wearing a sweater vest and glasses. "Logan said you might be visiting us soon. Hank McCoy, pleasure to meet you." Hank greeted, extending his paw like hand to Laura, who shook it. "Tell me, what do you think about our crazy attempt at a proper school?"

"Different than I was expecting. Though I… don't really have much experience to draw from." The statement of that grim fact momentarily caused a frown to appear on the blue mutant's face.

"Ah, yes. Stark informed me of what went on in that dreadful Cadmus place. I'm glad that they were able to get you out when they did."

"...right. Cadmus." From the grimace on his face, Laura could tell that Logan knew she was hiding something, but thankfully, he let it pass as Beast resumed speaking.

"So I take it you'll be joining us here?" Laura frowned at the question, and she was about to give her answer.

"Uh, Doctor McCoy?" A student spoke up, Hank turned to a boy with a lizard like appearance. "So we were doing flag football, and Sam kinda went too high too fast and-"

"And the new defense system thought he was a missile and caught him in a stasis field." Hank let out a sigh. "Stars and garters, it never ends… I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"Go get the kid down. I can handle this one," Logan assured as he gestured to Laura, Beast went off to go help the student.

"Is that how it always is around here?"

"Pretty much. If it ain't one thing, it's another," Wolverine said. "Come on, I wanna show you the Danger Room while you're here. Makes that Cave of yours look like a clubhouse," He beckoned Laura over to what looked like a grandfather clock, entering a series of numbers and causing the wall to slide open. She followed Logan to the elevator that was so white it was almost blinding, and the noise of the institute faded away as the door shut. "Finally, a moment of peace…" Logan sighed out, leaning against the wall. "This thing's slow as hell, so you might as well ask me what you wanted to talk about before furball showed up," He said, Laura frowned as she thought about it.

"On that mission you mentioned, the one with the League of Shadows. When we were guarding the doctor, we had to go on online, allowing the Shadows to track her. They put a bounty on her, and-"

"And a bunch of lowlifes took 'em up on it." Logan finished. "Who was it? The Marauders? Deathstroke? If it was Wade, I'm gonna offer my-"

"Who is Daken?" As soon as she said that name, the elevator turned dead silent, and Logan's face… it wasn't shock, or surprise. To Laura, it looked more like… regret.

"So, he's freelancing for the Shadows now, huh?" Logan asked…he sighed as she nodded. "Suppose it was only a matter of time before ya met him…"

"He was good, and from me, that's saying something," The younger mutant stated. "He had claws, like us, and he could heal like us. And…"

"And he hates me. Like nothin' you've ever seen," The old mutant finished, folding his arms. "You're a smart kid, so you probably figured it out, but… well, he's my son. Your brother, I guess." Laura's mouth ran dry as he confirmed her suspicions, but she pressed forward.

"Why does he hate you so much?"

"Because I'm the reason his life went to shit," He said. "A long time ago, I thought I could be normal. A wife, a kid, all that jazz. But… well, I've been alive a long time, made a lotta enemies. One of 'em found Daken's mother, killed her and carved him right outta her womb. Thought he was dead, too, but…" Logan took a deep breath. "But he wasn't. That kid went through a hell worse than any of us could imagine, all because I wasn't there. Didn't even know he was alive until about two years ago." Logan explained, letting out a sigh. "Been alive a long time, made a fair share of mistakes. I've hurt people, too many to count. But Daken… he's the one who hurts the most."

"But you aren't responsible for why he is who he is." Laura spoke up, causing Logan's brow to furrow in confusion.

"Ok, you're gonna have to elaborate here."

"He may have suffered because of his relation to you, but that was at the hands of others. Any choices he made are his and his alone." She explained, and Logan couldn't help but sigh.

"You're starting to sound like Chuck. Deep down, I know you're right, but I can't stop blaming myself," He stated, leaning against the elevator wall. "I guess that's why I took to ya so fast. When I saw you for the first time, back at Cadmus, I saw it as a second chance. An opportunity to… to help put something good in this world before…" Logan caught himself, something that didn't go unnoticed by Laura. "...I get TOO old. Can't be two hundred and fifty with nothing to show for it, right?" He said with a laugh, and Laura smiled.

"I promise, I'll try to live up to you." She responded, and he smiled back just as the elevator door opened. "Now, come on, I wanna show you the Danger Room. I think you'll really like it." He beckoned, and she stepped out of the elevator ahead of him. However, as he stepped off, he began to cough, something that alarmed Laura as Logan covered his mouth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just...swallowed some spit down the wrong pipe." He said, and she seemed to accept that as she walked ahead. Logan frowned as he looked at his hand...and the small drops of blood on it. He wiped it on his pants and headed into the Danger Room, content to enjoy some time with his clo… with his daughter.

 **Carter**

 **Queens, August 27, 18:52 EDT**

Scarlet Spider backflipped over a swing of a knife and webbed the hand holding the weapon to the wall, before grabbing the head of the would be mugger and shoving it against the brick. Not hard enough to cause any lasting damage, but enough to knock the man out. His partner tried rushing Scarlet Spider from behind, only for webs from Spider-Man to web him up next to his partner. "Oh, New York muggers thinking that they can take us down with a knife, never change," Spider-Man joked, Scarlet Spider looked at the entrance to the alley.

"I think that couple already left."

"Not surprising. First, you almost get mugged, and then two weirdos in red spandex drop in." The veteran wallcrawler replied, pulling a pen and paper out of the belt he kept his web cartridges in. "Honestly, it's a wonder people still come here at all. Muggings, supervillain attacks, having to deal with the MTA…"

"Uh huh…" Carter responded, one of Peter's eyepieces narrowed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just gonna leave this note here, and we should probably get going. We don't wanna be late," The white-symboled spider noted, his protege just nodded.

"Sounds good," The teenager responded, leapt out of the alley, swinging off, with Peter right behind him.

"Hey, slow down!" Pete said over the commlinks in their masks and caught up with Carter, landing in front of his sidekick on a rooftop. "Easy, bud. Mind telling me what's got you so bummed?"

"I'm fine. Just ready to get home and eat," Carter protested, Peter just shook his head.

"Uh uh, I've done the 'Broody Teenager' schtick enough times to know when something's up. So come on, spill," Spider-Man ordered, and Carter sighed.

"Ok, so you know that girl in my math class that I was telling you about?" Carter asked, and Peter nodded.

"Yeah. Becky or Becca or something, right?"

"Rebecca, yeah. So me and her get to talking during lunch a few weeks ago, and we end up exchanging numbers." Carter explained, and Peter suddenly realized what had his protege so bummed out.

"And superhero life got in the way, didn't it?" The original wall crawler asked, and Carter nodded.

"Yep. Spent too much time with you and the Team, and I practically forgot about her," The young webslinger explained. "And, well, considering some of the _very_ colorful language she used when I saw her at school the other day, I, uh...I don't think she's going to be the one."

"Hey man, I've been there. What you just said basically describes my relationship with Liz Allen in junior year. We get so preoccupied with punching idiots in costumes that we forget we have a life without a mask." Peter stated, putting a hand on the Team member's shoulder. "Look, part of what you're learning now is how to balance life both in and out of costume. And until you do...well, you may get cursed out a few more times."

"So how'd you do it? Figure it out, I mean." Carter asked, and Peter just laughed.

"Bud, I still haven't. Hell, I forgot my last anniversary with MJ because we were chasing Electro." He explained. "No one figures it out. Cap, Flash, Batman…none of those guys have figured it out. The only one who has is Red Tornado, and that's only because he's a literal robot."

"So… it's all just trial and error?"

"Pretty much. You just gotta trust that you won't mess it up."

"But how do I know I won't?"

"You won't. It's a leap of faith." Peter said, and Carter let out a chortle.

"You _really_ like that phrase."

"Hey, it's solid advice." Spider-Man defended, before flipping his wrist to see the web shooter, a small holographic display appearing that showed the time. "And if we don't get a move on, it's gonna be another one fairly in the 'error' category." Carter just shook his head as the two swung off, heading off towards a home in the suburbs of Queens. "I stashed some of your clothes in there." Peter said as he pointed towards a window, causing his sidekick to raise an eyebrow.

"Have you been taking my clothes? Wait, are you why my clothes keep disappearing?"

"No, _that's_ because you keep webbing them to the side of dumpsters for anyone to find. I told you, rooftop service entrances or fire escapes. No one ever checks those. The clothes there are from your sister." Spider-Man commented, opening the window for Carter to slide through.

Several minutes later, Carter emerged from the bedroom, wearing a nice-ish shirt and pants, almost running into an older woman with reddish-brown hair. "Oh! Sorry, May."

"Oh, you're fine, Carter." May Parker reassured. "I didn't even hear you come in. Is Peter here?"

"Yeah, he should be getting changed now." The young man replied, and she shook her head.

"Cutting it close as always...even now he can't be on time to save his life." May sighed out, as another bedroom door opened to allow Peter to step out.

"Hey, I have like...five minutes to spare. New record for me."

"And it only took you almost 15 years…" May muttered to herself, Peter rolling his eyes as Carter headed into the kitchen of the apartment, where a redheaded woman around Peter's age was getting something down from the cabinet.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He called out, running over to here. "Here, let me get that for you, MJ." Carter said as he got the plates down, causing Mary Jane Parker to sigh, folding her arms above the not unnoticable bump in her stomach.

"Carter, I'm pregnant, not made of glass. I can get some plates down." She scolded, and he shrugged.

"Hey, better safe than sorry, right?" He defended, and MJ just sighed.

"Whatever, just set those there." She instructed, as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Peter, fastening a tie as he backflipped over a couch, landing in front of the door with the proportional grace of a spider. "Alright, how do I look?"

"Hmmm, no suspicious bruises or black eyes, no weird cuts...you're good." MJ called out, and Peter shot her a wink before he turned to the door. He opened the door, and smiled as a dark haired woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Carter walked in. "Sarah! Come on in."

"Hey, Peter." Sarah Alenko, Carter's older sister, greeted as she stepped into the apartment. "Roland's parking the car, and then they'll be up."

"On it. So do we have a cover story, or are we just rolling with it?" Carter asked.

"If she asks, this is part of some mentorship program with Horizon." Sarah stated, and Carter raised an eyebrow.

"But…I'm not a big science guy."

"She doesn't know that. Just roll with it." His older sister instructed, and Carter threw up his hands.

"Alright, whatever you say." He yielded, and soon enough, Roland appeared at the door, accompanied by a Japanese-American woman in her early 30's.

"Hey, Roland. And you must be Captain Wantanabe!" Peter asked as he extended his hand, which the woman took.

"Please, call me Yuri when I'm not working."

"Peter Parker, pleasure to meet you. That's my wife MJ over there, and my aunt May getting the lasagna out." He greeted…Yuri's brow furrowed.

"Have...we met before? You seem awfully familiar…" The police captain asked, and Peter nervously laughed.

"Ah, I've just got one of those faces. I get confused for the guy from _Seabiscuit_ all the time." Peter defended, and Carter rolled his eyes. As the head of the NYPD's Meta-Crime unit, Yuri often served as The Spiders' point of contact within the NYPD, while Roland would forward them more relatively pedestrian cases from the major crimes desk.

"Are you sure? Because you sound very familiar…"

"Oh, uh, I did do an ad on the radio for a little extra cash in college. You know how it is." Peter said, and Yuri narrowed her eyes.

"Uh huh…"

"So…" Sarah spoke up before Yuri could keep putting two and two together. "...like I was telling you in the car, Pete here's a scientist over at Horizon Labs, and he took Carter in through a mentorship program through the high school. The two met and just really hit it off."

"And Carter didn't ride with us because…?"

"Because...I had to help May get the groceries." Carter made up. "When Peter introduced me to his family, we just really hit it off, and I kinda just started hanging around them." He explained, and Yuri was about to ask another question…

"Food's ready!" May called out, and Roland let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I've been looking forward to this…" He said, and Carter let out a sigh of relief as they headed into the kitchen.

' _Talk about a close one…'_

 **Francis**

 **Manhattan, August 27, 19:43 EDT**

"I'm just saying, those movies are complete crap!" Clint Barton declared as he and Francis sat down at a table in a restaurant, his son sighing.

"Dad, it's a dumb Squadron Supreme movie. No one wants to see three hours of Nighthawk watching a building or Whizzer running around in a circle." Francis responded, getting a scoff from him.

"Hey, it might be boring, but it's the kind of thing that saves lives. A little recon on that Cadmus place could've saved you all a lot of trouble." Hawkeye stated, his son just sighed once again as he examined a menu. With no impending missions on either the League or the Team, the Bartons decided to have themselves a night out. Unfortunately, Bobbi had been called up at the last minute for some League emergency in Tokyo Bay, one that required her specific qualifications as a biologist, leaving the Barton men alone to have a guy's night. "So, what's going on with you? You've been spending so much time at your little clubhouse, it feels like we barely see you."

"Eh, same old same old. School's as boring as ever, and the Team's going good." Francis answered, shrugging. "It's been a little tricky working the Team around school, but I think I'm managing. Course, it helps having a friend who's a certified supergenius to help with math homework. We're doing important work with the Team, so I really want to devote it my all." Francis stated, going to take a sip of his water.

"Uh huh. So, you ask out J'onn's niece yet?"

"* _PFFFFT*"_ Clint held up his menu to keep the water from sputtering all over him, as a coughing, blushing Francis went for a napkin. "What * _cough*_ what are you talking about?"

"C'mon, I'm not as dumb as I look. I saw you two making googly eyes at each other when you met." Clint continued, and Francis looked away.

"We're uh...we're just friends."

"What is this, a crappy romcom?" The former SHIELD agent asked, setting down the menu. "Look, Francis, I'm not judging. M'gann seems like a sweet girl, and if you think I'm bothered that she's a Martian, I'm not. Hell, back before I met your mother, me and Black Widow almost-"

"...it's not that." The young archer spoke up. "It's just… I do like M'gann. Like, I _really_ like her. And honestly, I think she might like me too. But I'm… scared to make the next move. I mean, what if I mess things up? What if it doesn't work out and it makes things awkward between us? I don't want that cloud hanging over us." Francis explained, and Clint sighed as he looked his son in the eye.

"So you like her?" Clint asked, and Francis sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Haven't… haven't really said it out loud before."

"Alright, so here's what you do. It's a risky strategy, but if you pull it off just right, I think it'll work." Francis's curiosity was piqued, and he leaned in close.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" Clint asked, and Francis nodded. "Alright, here it is: be yourself. Simple as that." The archer flatly stated, and Francis scoffed.

"Really? That's your big advice? Not 'make a big gesture' or something?" Francis asked, and Clint shook his head.

"In my experience, being true and honest about yourself is a thousand times more important than standing outside her window and blasting Peter Gabriel from a boombox."

"The Cave doesn't have-"

"Let me finish." The Justice Leaguer cut off. "It doesn't need to be some big, fancy, heartfelt confession. Next time it's just the two of you, just go up to M'gann, say 'I like you, you like me. Let's get together.'" He explained, and Francis just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that. It worked with your mother. Of course, there was a bit more violence and alcohol involved back in those days, but the gist of it was the same." Clint explained, and Francis took a deep breath, before he slowly nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it. As soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna ask her out." He stated, Clint smiled.

"That's my boy."

 **Jason**

 **Wayne Manor, August 27 20:52 EDT**

Jason dodged a swing from Taskmaster's sword, twirling his bo staff around to parry a slash before smashing the staff on the side of the villain's head, before narrowly ducking under a swing from Ravager and delivering a series of swift blows with the staff to Ravager's head, knocking him to the ground. He panted for a second, before he sighed. "End simulation." He ordered, and the two villains disappeared as the Wayne Manor training area's hard light projector shut off. As he reached for a water bottle, he felt a set of eyes on him, and turned to see Cass Cain perched on a bench. "How long have you been sitting there?" He asked, and Cass held up enough fingers to signal ten minutes. "Sheesh, stealthy as you are, we might as well put you on the Team…" Jason figured the day would eventually come when they would have to introduce Cass to the Team, but for now, Bruce and Alfred were still working with her to help get her comfortable around people.

"Fight… holograms?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Figured it wouldn't hurt to let off a little steam." The Boy Wonder stated as he grabbed a towel. "Your English is getting better. Last week you called them 'fake men.'" He observed as he wiped the sweat off his brow, Cass smiling proudly.

"Alfred helped me. Some words still hard, though."

"Yeah, English is a bitch of a language." Jason remarked, as Cass leapt off the bench.

"Want to fight?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow. "Help blow off steam?" The Boy Wonder frowned, about to realize what she was asking. Fighting was Cass's first language, a way for her to truly express herself and understand others.

"Alright, but be warned. Black Canary's been showing me a few new moves." He taunted.

In the Batcave underneath Wayne Manor, Batman was seated at the Batcomputer, chin on his hands as he watched Jason and Cass spar. He did a good job hiding it, especially around the members of the Team, but Jason had a lot of pent up aggression. It was part of the reason he liked training with the holograms: he could be as brutal as he wanted without killing anyone. Cass was similar, but with her, it was more a matter of practicing control.

"Your dinner, Master Bruce." Alfred offered as he set a plate of food in front of Bruce. "I reheated the salmon from the previous night. It felt a shame to let it go to waste."

"Hm? Thank you, Alfred." Bruce replied, the butler looked at the screen, realizing what was troubling his charge.

"Hm. It was easier with Master Dick, wasn't it? With him, the most we had to worry about was him sneaking Miss Gordon in through the East Wing…" Alfred reminisced, and the Dark Knight was silent. "Still, they are both making significant progress. Jason excels every test we give him, and I believe that, if her current rate of progress continues, she should be ready for the Team sooner rather than later." The butler continued, being met with continued silence. "You know, there's an old saying, one that originates from Jack Keourac's novel 'Big Sur': 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'"

" _Hm."_ Bruce grunted out, as he continued to ponder.

Back in the training area, Jason grunted as he was thrown on his back, Cass leveling what had been his bo staff at his face. "Y'know, you and Laura would get along great…" He groaned out, when they heard Alfred clear his throat, turning to see him standing in the doorway.

"Master Bruce requires your presence in the library." The butler stated, and the two exchanged a glance. They followed Alfred to the library, where Jason was greeted with a familiar buttery scent as they saw Bruce sitting on the couch with a tub of popcorn.

"Uh… what's going on?"

"Strategy training. Watch this, and tell me what they're doing wrong or right." Bruce offered, and Jason couldn't help but smile as he saw that Bruce had loaded up _Die Hard._ Jason and Cass both sat on either side of Bruce, and Alfred couldn't help but smile at the sight. He remembered when everything had first started, when Bruce was so mindlessly devoted to his mission that he had cast aside anything not even remotely related to it. But then came Dick, and slowly but surely, what Alfred had once worried would be Bruce's tomb changed into something different. It became a place for new beginnings, for second chances… for a family to be crafted.

 **Wally**

 **Central City, August 27, 20:05 CDT**

At the home of Barry Allen, AKA The Sultan of Swoosh, The Scarlet Speedster, and best known as The Flash (Or at least the current one), he and the extended Flash Family were sitting at the dining room table finishing off a meal to celebrate Jay Garrick's, the first Flash, birthday.

After telling a riveting story about the time the three of them teamed up to take down The Rogues, Barry got up from the table, picking up everyone's finished plate and taking them to the kitchen to wash off in less than a couple seconds.

"Thanks, Uncle Barry," Wally said, finishing off his third plate of food before passing it off to Barry.

"You're a very lucky woman, Iris," Wally's mother said to the wife of the Speedster, "Our Wally isn't that fast, at least when it comes to doing dishes, that is."

"Mom!" Wally groaned.

"I know the feeling, dear. My Jay's barely any help in the kitchen anymore," Joan joked, getting a small rise out of the old JSA member. "I know, I know. You're retired and all that, and since it's your birthday, we won't argue, dear."

"See, you think the super speed makes doing chores easy, but it only looks that way." Jay said. "See, to you, we're all a blur, but for something like that, our brains still process it as if we're moving at normal speed. So what looks like half a second for you can be minutes for us." The first Flash explained, and turned to Kid Flash. "Isn't that right, Wally?" He asked, and Wally averted his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Totally." The youngest replied rushly, Jay frowning at the younger speedster's odd manner. "I uh… I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jay frowned as he watched the youngest Flash walk out of the room, an expression shared by his parents.

"Poor dear. He's been… different, the past few weeks," Mary stated.

"Something happened on one of those missions," Rudy West observed. "I can't get him to tell me any details about what goes on on those missions, but I can tell that whatever it was, it has him rattled. Barry says they've been doing fine, but…"

"I'll talk to him." Jay said as he rose from the table. "No offense to you two, but I've got an idea of what he's going through."

"Thank you, Jay."

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Wally was washing his hands, before he looked in the mirror and sighed. "C'mon, Wallman, get it together…" The redhead muttered, and walked out of the bathroom… only to run smack dab into Jay.

"Easy there, Kid. Not a whole lot of room to maneuver in these hallways," Jay joked, and Wally looked away.

"Bathroom's all yours. I promise I didn't mess it up too bad."

"That bathroom's not what I'm worried about," Jay explained. "I know I've hung on to my youthful good looks longer than most, but I have been around long enough to know when someone's avoiding me," Wally's eyes widened before he regained his composure.

"I uh… I dunno what you're talking about."

"C'mon, Wally. I noticed how you booked it at Kent's funeral, and the second I tried making conversation with you, you hightailed it to the bathroom," The Golden Age Flash pointed out, folding his arms. "Now, tell me what's bothering you." Wally was silent for a moment, before he sighed.

"It's just… I feel like Mr. Nelson's death was my fault, and that you blame me for it." Wally answered. "I mean, I was right there and I just… I did nothing. Cap gave us one job, and we couldn't even do that. I just… I know you probably blame me, and you have every right to-"

"Son, I'm going to stop you right there," Jay cut off. "I don't blame you for Kent's death anymore than I blame you for the sun rising or the wind blowing."

"But I was right there, and-"

"Wally, the thing you have to realize is… everything dies. It's just the way of the universe," The older man said. "It was just a matter of time. Even with all that magic jibber jabber that kept Kent from aging, he knew that his time was running out. I feel it too, every day I wake up. One day, God willing that you reach my age, you'll feel it too."

"That's… pretty heavy," Wally remarked, Jay smiled as he put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"But you know what makes it easier? You. You and all the other young heroes I see popping up, carrying on the good fight. When I turn on the news and see you guys… well, it makes this old man feel a little better about the future." He said, and Wally smiled back.

"Well that… that honestly means a lot," He stated. "Thanks, Jay. I promise I won't let you guys down."

"I know you won't," Jay assured him, and started to lead Wally back to the kitchen. "Now, let me tell you about the time me and Ted Grant convinced Steve to go dancing, and somehow ended up neck deep in a Hydra sleeper cell…"

 **Artemis**

 **Gotham City, August 27, 20:32 EDT**

In an apartment located on the Northside, Artemis sat in her room, inspecting her arrows. Although she hadn't been Green Arrow's protege for long, he had been quick to impress upon her the importance of maintaining their arsenal of trick arrows, something that Francis agreed with when she brought it up with him. "Let's see, smoke arrow… flashbang arrow… boxing glove arrow? Dunno why he insists on that…" She muttered to herself, when there was a light knocking on her door. "It's open!" She called out, and the door opened to reveal a wheelchair-bound Vietnamese woman in her late-40's, an envelope in her hand.

"This came in the mail for you!" Paula Nyugen-Crock excitedly exclaimed, holding a letter out to the girl.

"And you opened it? You do know that opening other people's mail is a crime, right?" Artemis joked, taking the letter and reading it, her brow furrowing in confusion as she read the letter. "I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham Academy? But… I didn't even apply."

"Apparently it's a lottery! Once a year, they randomly select a handful of students above a certain Grade Point Average!" Paula explained.

"I mean, my grades aren't too shabby, but I didn't think they'd qualify me for anything like this…" Artemis stated, before she shrugged. "Not that it really matters, since I'm gonna have to pass." She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. "Not really interested, since all my friends are at Gotham North. Besides, transferring schools right after the semester starts? I'd rather-"

"You can't be serious," Paula asked, cutting Artemis off. "Gotham Academy is a very prestigious school. The people who graduate from there go on to become college professors, politicians, lawyers-"

"Arms dealers with bird fetishes, psycho DA's that like to flip coins and blow up buildings…" The archer countered as she inspected an explosive arrow, only for her mother to snatch it out of her hand.

"You're going, or you give up your 'extracurriculars,'" She warned, only for Artemis to scoff as she got off the ground.

"C'mon, mom. You know better than to make threats you can't enforce."

"If you won't listen to me, then I'll call Green Arrow, or Batman, or Captain America, or whoever."

"Didn't need their permission when I started this, don't need it now," The Team Member countered, walking away. "Now, I gotta count-"

"Dammit, Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!" Paula shouted, slamming her hand on her wheelchair and startling Artemis. "A chance… a chance I never had. That none of us did." Artemis looked at her teary-eyed mother, then to the Alice in Wonderland poster on the other side of the bedroom, the one that sat above a bed that hadn't been used in years.

"... alright... I'll go. If it means that much to you, I'll give it a shot." Artemis yielded, kneeling down and squeezing her mother's hand.

 **Superboy and M'gann**

 **Mount Justice, August 27**

Superboy was in the lounge, sitting on the couch and watching… a blank screen, as M'gann stood in the corner. "Is… he well?" A voice asked, and M'gann turned to see T'zari standing behind her, dressed in a black longsleeve shirt and jeans.

"Oh, he's fine. He just… does that sometimes." The Martian explained, and the Wakandan Prince raised an eyebrow.

"If you insist…" He said.

"So, Kaldur's gone back to Atlantis, and Laura's gone over to Xavier's. Looks like it's just the three of us tonight." She observed, only for the newest member to frown.

"I am afraid it will just be the two of you tonight. There is some business in New York I must attend to." He said.

"Oh, ok. Have fun!" The Wakandan nodded in affirmation, before walking out of the room and towards the Zeta Tubes. As soon as he was gone, M'gann let out a sigh. In all honesty, she was slightly nervous about being left alone with Superboy. It wasn't that she disliked him or anything, but she was still worried that he harbored a grudge over her unwelcome intrusion into his head back in July. Still, she supposed that now was as good a time as any to try and patch things up with him.

"Do you… have anything in particular that you wanna watch?" She asked.

"No." Well, so much for that.

"Do you want to help me fix dinner?"

"No." M'gann couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. At this rate, she would have an easier time trying to make Wally and Artemis get along…

"Well, I'm going to get started. I'll let you know when it's ready." She stated, and went over to the kitchen. Superboy sighed, before he got off the couch and approached M'gann.

"What do you need?" He asked, and she smiled as she floated a cookbook over from the shelf.

"Let's see, I need eggs, sugar, flour…" She read off, using her telekinesis to open up the cabinets as she read off the ingredients. "We don't have this, but I can use this…" She muttered as she sent the ingredients towards Superboy, before she realized something. She spun around to see the surly clone just drenched head to toe in ingredients, and M'gann nervously frowned as he wiped some egg out of his eye. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I just started reading the ingredients, and just started picking things up and-"

"It's no big deal." He said, but she still looked nervous. "Do you think I get mad over everything?"

"Well…"

"Alright, fair point." The Kryptonian yielded, letting out a sigh as he wiped some egg off of his face. "Look, I don't...I don't mean to get angry all the time. I just…" He frowned, letting out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, struggling for the words. "I can't help it. Maybe it's because of that pod, maybe Cadmus didn't… cook me long enough. I dunno. But when things don't go the way I want them to, I just… lose it." He explained, as the Teen of Steel struggled to find the words. "It doesn't help whenever Superman brushes me off. I start feeling like I'm all alone, like none of you even understand me, and then I get even _more_ angry, and then I start lashing out, and then… well, something Amazo happens."

"I get it." She said to his surprise. "I've mentioned it before, but I had a pretty big family on Mars by human standards. Seventeen brothers, twelve sisters." The martian explained, causing Superboy's eyes to widen.

"That's… a lot."

"Maybe by human standards, but that's actually considered pretty average on Mars." M'gann explained. "Anyway, even with all those siblings around me, I… never really fit in. I mean, I always felt like I was a part of the family, but at the same time it felt like no one really understood me." The Manhunter's niece explained. "But then my younger brother came along and understood me, and I didn't feel so alone anymore. So it sounds like what you need is someone who understands what it's like. Something I'm more than happy to help you with."" She finished, and he smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that."

 **T'Zari**

 **New York City, 21:33 EDT**

T'zari was lost in thought, hands tucked into his pockets as he walked through the park, watching the families in the park. Back home, the Wakandan prince couldn't walk two feet without people recognizing and swarming him, to say nothing of the Dora Milaje assigned to protect him and make sure that he was safe. But here...T'zari was just another teenager, out for a nice evening stroll.

But unlike the other teenagers, the newest member of the team had business to attend to, and he didn't have a lot of time to do it. He made his way through the park, looking for a certain location. T'zari soon arrived at a bridge overlooking the pond, and saw a young woman with light brown skin and dark hair overlooking the water. He smiled to himself, before walking over to her. "You're late." The girl said, her voice carrying an Eastern European accent, and he rolled his eyes as he leaned against the bridge next to her.

"You're just early."

"You know I have to be." The girl responded. "I think we have about ten, fifteen minutes before they figure out where I am. It's the best I could do on such short notice."

"I...apologize for that." T'zari apologized. "I just...I needed to talk to you, and when I found out you were in New York, I-"

"Apologize no further. I was planning on getting away anyhow." She reassured, lacing her fingers with his, causing the White Wolf to smile. "Now, what's gotten you so worked up?"

"I...made some friends recently."

"And one of them's a girl so you think you need my permission?" The girl joked, and T'zari laughed.

"They actually remind me of you." The Prince replied. "They look at me, and they do not see the crown, or the prince. They treat me as an equal, as someone who belongs with them, rather than someone greater than them. I have only been among them for a few weeks, and yet it feels like I have known them almost my entire life."

"They sound like good friends, but I'm guessing you didn't call me here just to discuss your new friends." She asked, and he frowned and sighed.

"I cannot tell you too much, but now I am...on a path. One...similar to my father's."

"...ah." It was like the mood died around them, as the girl frowned. "You're worried that we're running out of time, that we'll have to be forced to choose sides."

"I am." T'zari said, and his girlfriend squeezed his hand. "I just...I wanted to tell you that I will lo...I will always care for you, no matter what."

"And I care for you, my wolf." She said, and T'zari smiled, the two leaning in for a kiss. They couldn't share it for too long, though, before the girl's watch beeped. " _Szar!"_ She cursed out as she looked at her watch. "They already found me. If they find you here-"

"They won't. Be safe, Victoria." By the time she looked up from her watch, T'zari was gone, and the girl couldn't help but smile.

"(There you are!)" A voice said in an Eastern European dialect, and she sighed as several men in suits flooded the bridge. "(When your father finds out about this-)"

"(It will be your head, will it not?)" Victoria asked, causing the lead man to fall silent. "(I simply wished to enjoy the park without you breathing down my neck. Is that so wrong that my father needs to find out?"

"(... come along. We must hurry if we wish to return home on schedule.)" The man said, and began to lead her to a car on the street. Victoria looked around almost wistfully, before getting in the back of the car. T'zari emerged from behind a tree, and he couldn't help but sigh as the car drove off, frowning as he saw the flag attached to the poles at the hood of the car: a black background with green eyes in the shape of a mask.

It wasn't fair to them. To be forced to choose between their families and their countries, and the love they shared. They hadn't chosen to lock eyes for a little too long at a Markovian gala, hadn't chosen to fall in love at first sight.

T'zari hadn't chosen to fall in love with Victoria Von Doom, but Bast knows he just couldn't help himself.

 **Nolan**

 **Stark Manor, August 27**

Nolan Stark was bored, which for him wasn't rare, by any stretch of the imagination. He had already graduated (he was way smarter than any of the teachers, and it had been child's play) and he spent his time fighting villains in an advanced armor, and went on secret covert missions with the rest of his superhero friends. Usually when he was bored it was because he had exhausted all options.

That was the case now. "Seriously, how do normal people deal with this!?" He muttered, frustrated as the comm in his ear crackled to life.

"You could try working on your armor some more. I think I might have found a way to make its repulsors even stronger," Guardian Angel's voice spoke up..

"Fun as that may be, I am not in the mood for a full armor disassemble," He sighed out, casting a glance to his safe. For a moment, he thought about opening it, and examining the contents he had taken on their last mission…

When his tablet beeped, and he looked over at it.

 _Trace Program Complete._

"Actually, I think I just found something really fun to do that I have been meaning to get to." He corrected, rushing over to and suiting up in his armor.

"Oh really? And what's that?" GA asked.

"I'm coming to meet you." He smirked just a bit as he heard her gasp.

"What...I... how did you even…" She stammered

"Slow running trace. It's in the background of the signal we've been using ever since the Amazo, getting your location bit by bit. Slow enough you wouldn't notice. Unlike my dad I can be patient." Nolan said heading to the Zeta Tube.

"But… I mean, what if I'm some kind of supervillain? Or I shut down your armor? Or… or I just don't want to meet you?" She asked her voice rushed and sounding concerned.

"In order, one: if you were a supervillain you would have given something away by now or made some move to attack me or pull information. You haven't. I've been checking every time, and you've been far too helpful. Two: you can't shut down my armor, at least not without way more time than you have. Three: if you really didn't want to meet me eventually, you'd have made it so this took me longer than it already has," Nolan answered, rattling off his list.

She didn't respond for a moment then, he heard a sigh, "Fine just try not to be too disappointed." She said as the results came up.

' _Chicago huh? Can't say I was expecting that.'_ He thought as he entered the Zeta Tube.

He came out in an alleyway and had to blink rapidly as his helmet adjusted to the sudden influx of light. Stepping out he took off into the air following the trace to it's point of origin. He had been expecting a giant building, or perhaps a college or advanced lab.

What he found were neither of those things. Instead he came across a completely normal looking family home. Two stories with a small garage, well maintained lawn and paint.

"Huh." He said surprised as he set down and did a scan, his suits sensors detecting nothing out of the ordinary, the signal coming from one of the upper floors.

"Just an ordinary house…?" He muttered, walking up to the door. He knocked, keeping his guard up just in case, only to find an African-American woman with long black hair and Brown eyes staring at him in surprise.

For a second the armored teen and the woman just stared at each other then she shook her head, "What did she do now?" The woman asked, sounding if anything less surprised and more tired.

"Who do you mean? You aren't Guardian Angel?" He asked and she chuckled.

"No, sorry to say I don't think I am who you're looking for, but I can take you to her if you want?" She asked.

Nolan opened up his suit and stepped out more confused, "Sure, hold on a sec. Sentry Drone mode. Do laps around the premises come, if I call and radio the others if my vitals drop below any standard level." He said as his suit nodded, closed, and took off into the sky.

"You think we're going to attack you?" The woman asked.

"Eh, in my life people often do. Though you seem less surprised than most are, Miss-"

"Williams. Ronnie Williiams. And while you're the most interesting person to show up looking for my daughter, you're hardly the first. She's too smart for her own good, and gets into places she shouldn't," Ronnie said leading the way up the stairs.

She stopped in front of what was so far as he could tell, a normal looking door and gave three quick taps, "Rihanna, you have a guest, a cute boy even." She said in a taunting tone.

"Mom, I… wait. What!? Already, I thought it would take him a little longer, just uh… give me a moment!" A girls voice said and he could hear a few things being moved around.

He stood very confused for a moment and then, "Okay, he can come in now." She said, her tone nervous.

Ronnie smirked and stepped aside, gesturing to the door. Nolan swallowed the lump in his throat, and grabbed the doorknob. He took a deep breath, opened the door…

And was met with the sight of a bedroom. Nothing too out of the ordinary, at first glance. A bed, a few posters of Iron Man, Misters Terrific and Fantastic, Yellowjacket, The Atom, and various other super scientists. He spied a desk mounted PC, and momentarily noted just how advanced it was. Just from a glance, Nolan could tell that it was far more advanced than any computer he had seen before. Hell, it had more in common with the Hall of Justice's computer than anything that belonged in a house…

"Uh… hi." A female voice said, shaking the Stark out of his thoughts as he spun around. Hiding behind the door was an African American girl, about 16 years old, who looked very, very nervous. "So… you're here."

"That I am." Nolan said. "So, you're Guardian Angel?"

"Well, not the superhero name I would've picked for myself, but...yeah." The girl replied. "I'm… I'm Rhianna. Rhianna Williams."

"And I'm… I'm Nolan. But uh, you probably knew that." His heart was hammering in his ears, and he did his best to ignore it.

"So… any reason why you decided to track me down." Rhianna asked, and Nolan shrugged.

"Someone hacks into my armor-no small feat, mind you-and, instead of using it to, I dunno, sell the schematics or something, you help me. You guided us through Cadmus, helped me track the Amazo, and then helped us track down the Sinister Six yesterday. All that makes me a little curious about the kind of person who's able to do that."

"Well, it… really wasn't that hard." She started. "All I had to do was hack into the Stark Industries plant here, then from there I was able to find a backdoor to the database that your armors all use. Then all I had to do was isolate which one was yours, and then isolate the communicator frequency, and… well, you know the rest." The nervous girl explained.

"Why?"

"I told you, I want to help."

"Uh huh." Nolan responded, and gestured to the computer. "Did you use that to do it?"

"Yep. Built it myself."

"That's some serious hardware. I've only seen something like it in my dad's garage." The Iron Knight stated, examining it. "Just taking a look at it, I can see the same type of processors we use in our suits, LuthorTech, Kord, Stane… stuff that shouldn't be available to the public. Not easily, anyways."

"Who said it was easy? I had to communicate with more than a few people who really didn't want to talk or be found to get some of it."

"There are easier ways to help people. Hell, if that thing is an indication, you should've been capable of designing and building a suit like mine, instead of talking in my ear."

"It's not easier for me." Rhianna started, sitting on the bed. "I've always been smart. Like… too smart for my own good. I'm talking 'take apart the tv and put them back together' smart. Of course, I guess it evened out, since I've… never been good around people. Dealing with them, talking with them… I've never been able to deal with it. And then when..." She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, before taking a deep breath,

"When I watched my dad get shot in a driveby, I kinda… shut down. Developed agoraphobia and haven't left the house in three years. I couldn't even get myself to go to my mom and stepdad's wedding," The girl explained, and Nolan frowned.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't know. You sounded so…"

"Different?" She asked, and he nodded. "The internet's different. I don't actually have to talk to people or interact with them face to face. You can be who you want to be, even if you're not _actually_ that person." Rhianna explained.

"So how do I factor into all of this?" The Team Member asked, and Rhianna gestured to a newspaper clipping on her wall.

"Take a look at that, tell me if it looks familiar." She said, and Nolan walked over to the clipping, seeing a picture of one of his old suits and reading the headline on it.

 _Boy Genius Bests Living Laser_

"Huh. That's… the first time I took my armor out. Saw the Living Laser robbing a bank, decided to put a stop to it," He reminisced.

"You… inspired me, I guess. You didn't _have_ to pilot the suit yourself. You could've just given it to your dad or… or someone else, but you didn't. You decided to risk your own life, and when they asked why, you said-"

"'If there's something worth doing, you'll do it yourself.'" Nolan finished for her. "That's something my dad used to say to me when I was little, and he first became Iron Man. It's why he did it himself, rather than just paying someone to put the armor on for him." He explained, and she nodded.

"It really got to me. I wanted to help, but I couldn't actually get out there myself. So, I decided to double down on computers, and I got good at it. Like, 'Homeland Security comes to my house' good." She explained. "So I started watching you, and the more I did, the more I wanted to do what you do and help people. But...but I couldn't even get myself to leave the house. Then it hit me: if I couldn't actually go out and be a superhero, I could be the guy in the chair."

"The what?" Nolan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, the guy in the chair. The guy who's always watching the hero from a satellite or something, who feeds you information and hacks into stuff if you need it." Rhianna explained.

"You know that's only a thing in the movies, right? We don't actually have someone doing that for us."

"You sure? Cause according to the dark net, there's someone named Oracle in Gotham who helps out Batman…"

"Huh, there very well could be. When it comes to Gotham, Batman only lets us know what he wants us to know. Though that would explain who taught Robin how to hack so quickly..." Nolan muttered, and Rhianna shrugged.

"Point is, I wanted to help, so I found a way." She said, and nervously swallowed. "So...is this the part where you arrest me or out me or something?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, causing her to cock her head in curiosity.

"Because...I hacked into your systems using some less than legal technology and know about those secret missions you guys go on? W-which I swear I haven't told anyone about!" She said, and Nolan smiled.

"You've helped us out more than a few times. If it wasn't for you, we would've never got out of Cadmus, or found Superboy when he ran after Amazo…" Nolan stated. "As far as I can tell, you've done as much for the Team as anyone else."

"So...I guess you're going to at least tell them about me?" She asked, only for the red head to shake his head.

"No, I won't do that unless you tell me it's ok to." He explained.

"Ok, now I have questions. Why?" She asked, and Nolan sighed as he pulled up a chair.

"Ok, so the whole reason the Team was formed was to get a jump on the bad guys. Take them out before they get the jump on us. Thing is...they're getting smarter. I mean, Hydra-Venom, Amazo, the Fog...the others don't think like I do, but I can see that it's a clear series of escalations. And eventually, we're going to come up against something we can't just punch until it stops moving. Which...is why I took this." Nolan explained, clicking his watch and causing a hologram of a chemical composition to appear.

"This is called Extremis. It's a genetic reprogrammer that uses nanotech, originally intended to serve as a cure for cancer before being coopted to serve as a bootleg super soldier serum."

"I've read about this stuff. I thought the League confiscated it…" Rhianna commented.

"SHIELD did, but a few weeks ago, an arms dealer stole it and tried selling it. We stopped the sale, but I saw a vial laying out and...I just took it." He revealed. "I took it because, if things keep escalating like they are, we're eventually going to come up short."

"So you think you'll be fine by juicing yourself with a bootleg super solider serum?" Rhianna asked, and Nolan couldn't help himself as he smirked.

"Here's the thing: I'm not. One of the big selling points for this is that it can be reprogrammed to do anything you want it to. And I've examined the Extremis I took enough to learn that that's true." The Iron Knight explained, and Guardian Angel swallowed the lump in her throat as she leaned forward.

"What...what do you want it to do?"

"I want to use it to take my tech to the next level." Nolan answered. "My dad won't admit it, but I've seen his designs. I've done the math. Between him and me, we've taken the Iron Man as far as it can go. There's nothing, no advancement or upgrade, that we haven't already come up with."

"So you want to take it all in a different direction." Rhianna finished, and her eyes widened as she realized what he wanted. "Holy...you're talking about incorporating your biology with the Iron Man armor."

"Precisely." Nolan said. He held up his right hand. "Iron…" Then he held up his left. "...Man." And then he brought them together. "With the Extremis, I think I can bridge the gap between man and machine, give me an edge so that we can truly face what's coming and have a chance to survive." He finished, and Rhianna stood up, beginning to pace.

"What you're saying...it's never been done before. Biotech, _true_ biotech, has never been pulled off before. Every attempt leads to some horror story or wacked out supervillain who tries to blow up the planet." She said.

"No one knows how to really do it. Stark, Pym, Holt, Kord, Richards...no one's come close to it…" The young genius said, biting her thumb as she thought. "But if you pull this off...you could fundamentally change technology as we understand it."

" _We_ could change it." Nolan corrected as he stood up. "I can't do it by myself. As smart as I am, completely reprogramming the Extremis could take months or even years. Each nanite has to be individually reprogrammed with the same purpose, and I don't have that type of precision. But you broke through my encryption, then Cadmus's, then Ivo's, all from a bedroom in Chicago, with encryption so good it took me weeks to crack it. You're at least as smart as I am, that much is obvious."

"Why me? Why not your dad or any of the other super geniuses you know?" She asked.

"Because, as smart as they are, they're old. Set in their ways. Whether they admit it or not, they're only really capable of approaching things from old points of view. If I tell my dad I took this, he'd just take it back to SHIELD. Same with the others."

"And your friends?"

"Let's just keep it a surprise." Nolan said. "I can't do this on my own. What do you say? Ready to help me change the world?" He said, extending a hand towards her. She looked at it for a second...before she took it.

"I'm in." Rhianna said, as she shook his hand. Nolan smiled, and noticed that their hands were lingering just a hair too long, lightly blushing as he pulled it away.

"So...yeah. Welcome to Team Stark." He nervously joked.

"So I guess you're leaving now. Guess you've got...superhero stuff to do or whatever. Guess I'll...talk to you later." She said, and Nolan frowned as he thought for a moment.

True, he should probably be preparing for the next Team mission (no way Batman would let them have any more downtime after Kaldur got done sorting out…whatever it was that had been eating at him lately). His armor needed to be charged, the weapons needed to be restocked…but Rhianna clearly needed a friend. Someone to talk to and hang out with. He was the first person she wasn't related to that she'd spoken with in who knows how long, and Nolan didn't know when he'd get another chance.

"Actually, I think I'll hang out here. If that's alright with you." He suggested, and Rhianna nervously smiled.

"I…think I'd like that."

 **Kaldur**

 **Poseidonis, August 27 13:00 UTC**

" **Recognize: Aqualad, B-05."** The Zeta Tube announced as Kaldur manifested from the golden light. Going straight from the air of the Mount Justice Zeta Tube to the aquatic atmosphere of Atlantis was a bit of a shock, but the born Atlantean only needed a second.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm." A voice greeted in Atlantean, and Kaldur turned to see his greeter. Rather than Aquaman, as he had expected, Kaldur saw a man with short cropped dark hair wearing a high collared sleeveless tunic, with shell-like black armor on his shoulder and forearms.

"Prince Namor." Kaldur greeted, giving the oldest son of Queen Atlanna a traditional Atlantean salute. "I thought the King would be greeting me."

"He's with the Council, dealing with the things that I am not permitted to as Regent." As the first born son of Queen Atlanna and King Orvax, Namor had originally held the throne of Atlantis.

However, as Kaldur understood it, Namor's initial contact with the surface world had been… less than friendly, leading Aquaman to defeat his brother in ritual combat for the throne. Rather than kill his older brother, Arthur instead extended his hand in kindness, with Namor becoming Arthur's most trusted ally and ruling Atlantis as King Regent when Arthur was away with the Justice League.

"He instructed me to meet you here and bring you to him. Come, swim with me. Tell me of your adventures on the surface." Namor beckoned as the two began to swim through the underwater city.

"I am afraid there is not much to tell, my Prince," Kaldur responded. "As always, the surface world faces no shortage of threats, and as always, we do our best to safeguard it as best we can."

"Well, you'll find that things in Atlantis are much as they always were," Namor informed. "Attuma and his usurpers are still licking their wounds in our deepest cells, and there has been no sign of Ocean Master since you bested him well over a year ago."

"It was the King that bested him. I merely provided assistance," Aqualad said, and the Prince chuckled.

"You are as humble as Arthur said you were," The King Regent stated, as they approached the Congress of the Seven. They entered the building, where it appeared a meeting of the Atlantean council had just let out, as Aquaman exited a set of large, ornate doors.

"Ah, Kaldur! Welcome home!" The king of Atlantis greeted, giving a nod to Namor. "Thank you for greeting him."

"It is no worry, brother. Anything to get out of dealing with those pompous bureaucrats." Namor stated with a small smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Orm wishes to see me at the science center. Apparently they have found something most intriguing," He said, referring to Orm, the youngest of Atlanna's three sons.

"Of course. I will see you tonight," Aquaman bid farewell as Namor gave a nod before swimming away, leaving master and apprentice alone.

"My King. It is good to see you again."

"And you as well." Arthur stated. "I would love to stay and chat more, but I am afraid I have many kingly duties I must catch up on. I asked Namor to bring you here so as to invite you to an intimate dinner the queen and I are hosting tonight."

"I am honored, my King. Though… there is someone I had been hoping to see…" The younger man said, and the King just chuckled.

"You may invite a friend."

"Thank you," And with that, the two went their separate ways, Arthur going back into the chamber and Kaldur swimming out into Poseidonis.

Atlantis… how long had it been since he'd been back? It had only been six months since his last visit, yet it felt like it had been years since he'd swam over the bright lights of Poseidonis, navigated the crowded shops of the bazaar, listened to the song of the sirens? And the sea… while Kaldur would often go for a swim along the ocean that bordered Happy Harbor, the feel of the water was nothing compared to that of Atlantis.

Maybe it was the lack of any pollutants or fuel residue, the lack of ships in the water, the ocean depths… or maybe it was just the fact that this was his true home, but breathing in the sea water of Atlantis made him feel more content than he had in months.

His true home… was it really Atlantis he had missed, or someone he had left behind? Perhaps Batman had been more right than even he knew, something Kaldur was quickly realizing as he approached the Conservatory of Sorcery. He passed several students-some he recognized, such as the gifted mermaid Lori Lemaris, but there were others he didn't recognize, such as a boy from one of the more amphibious subspecies practicing manipulating a snake made of water.

"It truly has been a while…" Kaldur muttered to himself.

"Kaldur!" An excited voice explained, and the apprentice of Aquaman turned to see what appeared to be a boy with an octopus head swimming towards him.

"Toppo, is that you?" Kaldur asked, and the boy nodded.

"You know, I almost didn't expect to see you again, what with all the amazing adventures you're having on the surface!" Toppo said.

"It really isn't as exciting as you think…" Kaldur sheepishly said.

"Oh, I've gotta show you something. C'mon!" THe octoling beckoned, and Kaldur followed him over to what looked like a mural of Aquaman fighting Ocean Master, his mysterious enemy, and Attuma, a general of King Ovax who turned into a warlord when Aquaman ascended to the throne. "I've been working on this ever since you left. It's not quite finished yet, but it's almost there!" Toppo took a deep breath and recited a spell, and Aqualad watched as the mural came to life, telling the story of how he and Garth had saved Aquaman from the villains. That had been the day Kaldur's life had changed forever, as that convinced the king to extend an offer of apprenticeship to the two young sorcerers. Garth had declined in order to remain in Atlantis, but Kaldur had leapt at the opportunity, becoming Aqualad and joining his king on the surface.

It had been almost two years since then, but he could remember it like it was yesterday. Kaldur couldn't help but smile as he remembered the proudest moment of his life, so deep in thought he accidentally ignored Toppo.

"So uh, what do you think?" His friend asked, stirring Kaldur out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, it is wonderful work, Toppo. You have truly improved since the last time I saw you." The dark skinned atlantean said, and Toppo almost seemed to blush.

"Well thanks, Kaldur. Though uh… do you mind if I put myself in? I know that I wasn't _actually_ there, but it would really help impress a mate…"

"Hm? Oh yes, that is fine. Though I was wondering… do you know where I might find Tula?" Kaldur asked, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"Oh she's up on the roof, with Garth."

Up on the roof of the conservatory, a fierce battle was taking place. A girl with short red hair formed a shield out of water just in time to block a blast from a boy with dark hair, before she retaliated with two blasts of her own. The boy avoided it, firing a small vortex at her which she easily avoided, and fired another blast, which the boy blocked.

"As always, your forms are both impeccable. However, your choice of spells continue to be predictable as ever," A voice stated, and Tula and Garth both looked to Queen Mera, who was observing them. "Combat magic is all about adaptation and unpredictability. If your opponent can predict your movements, you're as good as dead."

"Yes, my queen," Garth said, and Tula looked over to see a familiar figure swimming over to them.

"Kaldur!" She exclaimed, swimming over and wrapping him in a hug.

"Tula, Garth! It is good to see you!" Kaldur greeted, and turned to Mera. "Apologies, my Queen. I did not mean to interrupt."

"It is fine, Kaldur. I have another class to teach anyways. Why don't you three use the opportunity to catch up?" Mera beckoned, before swimming off and leaving the three friends alone.

"It is good to see you, Kaldur. Clearly, surface life agrees with you," Garth observed, clapping Kaldur on the shoulder.

"It has not been that long since I've been here. It's only been-"

"Six months," They both said at once, and Kaldur sighed.

"That long, huh?" He muttered, before he smiled. "Then I shall have to make up for lost time. Tula, the Royal Family has invited me to dinner tonight at the Royal Palace. Would you like to accompany me?" He noticed Tula and Garth exchange a glance, and quickly realized his mistake. "I am sorry, Garth. Were I able to invite you, I-"

"I made my choice long ago, just as you made yours," The purple eyed atlantean reassured, and Tula cleared her throat.

"I hate to cut this short, Kaldur, but Garth and I have another class we must attend."

"Of course. Will I see you tonight?" He asked, and she looked unsure for a moment.

"... I will," She said, and the two swam off, leaving Kaldur alone.

"Tula, you have to tell him…" Garth whispered once they were out of earshot, and Tula frowned.

"I know. I'm just… waiting for the right moment."

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Namor swam into a large building with a dome, swimming up to a scientist with long grey hair. "Ah, Prince Namor. I take it you're here to see the specimen?" Vulko asked, and the regent nodded.

"Yes. I am curious as to what has Orm so enamored."

"Well, it will be easier to show you," The scientist said, leading Namor into a large room. Sitting in the center of the chamber with the dome was a large piece of ice, with a large, star shaped object inside.

"Impressive, is it not?" A voice said to Namor's right, and the warrior turned to see a dark haired man in a red tunic approaching him. "We discovered this in the Arctic Sea last month, and brought it here." Prince Orm stated, and Namor simply folded his arms.

"While it's size is remarkable, I don't see what's so noteworthy about this. If I wanted to see a dead starfish, brother, I would have simply swam across the sea floor." Namor dryly stated, and Orm couldn't help but chuckle.

"You never could let me finish. Look at these readings," Orm held out a tablet to Namor, who simply sighed as he took it.

"Science has always been your domain, brother. I never could understand all this… nonsense…" Namor's brow furrowed as he examined the readout on the tablet, causing the youngest prince to chuckle.

"Even one so hard-headed as you should be able to understand what this says."

"It's… alive?" He asked, and his brother nodded.

"By our estimates, the echinoderm has been encased in ice for well over two millenia. Yet we can clearly pick up vitals from it. We can even pick up brain waves from it." The Prince explained, as Namor looked at the starfish.

"Just like the surface dwellers' Captain America. Frozen in ice, suspended yet alive…" He muttered in awe.

"We've made studying this our top priority. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the possibilities ever since I first saw it."

"We have security around the clock. No unauthorized personnel gets in or out." A soldier stated, and Namor nodded.

"Excellent. One less thing to worry about."

 **16:22 UTC, Royal Chambers**

"…and then Diana takes the missile, slams it in front of MODOK, and goes 'I think you dropped this.'" Arthur said, getting laughs from the table. "I swear, I've never seen anyone turn that pale before."

"With every story you tell, I become more and more convinced that the surface world is simply an elaborate carnival," Namor said, and next to him, a young boy about 8 years old with tan skin looked at the king.

"Uncle Arthur, can I accompany you to the surface one day?" Orin, son of Namor, asked, and the blonde king smiled.

"One day, nephew. For now, I need you here to help your mother and uncle control your father." He joked, and a brown skinned woman smiled.

"Trust me, it's a full time job." Lorena, Namor's wife, said, and Namor chortled.

"Please, I am merely 'antsy' as the surface dwellers say. Relatively peaceful times such as these have never sat well with warriors such as I."

"You sound more and more like father every day." Orm joked. "Now, I for one am grateful for a bit of peace. The echinoderm we found…" As Orm began to ramble about his giant starfish, Kaldur leaned over to Tula.

"I am thinking about returning to the Conservatory." He whispered over to her, causing her eyes to widen.

"But, the surface world..."

"I… do not think it will work out." The leader whispered, and Mera frowned.

"Kaldur, you left your studies some time ago. You would not be in Tula's class, or Garth's, or even Toppo's." She reminded him, and the dark-skinned Atlantean frowned before smiling at Tula.

"Perhaps… I will require a tutor?" Rather than answer his question, Tula continued to eat, so that Kaldur would not notice how she refused to make eye contact.

 **Outside Poseidonis**

A pair of Atlantean guards were swimming along the perimeter of the capital city, one of them letting out a yawn. "Ugh, I hate perimeter duty."

"Right? There's nothing out here. Not even a stray Trencher," The other guard replied, as he swam in front of his partner. "I say we go a little further up, then head over to the Siren's Abyss for some wine and women. What do you say?" He asked, only for his brow to furrow when he was met with silence. His partner always went for that…

The soldier turned around, and was greeted with the sight of his partner, blood darkening the water around a group of men in black armor. "In the name of King Arthur, lay down your arms and-hurk!" The man was cut short by a stabbing pain in his back, and the armored men turned to their leader. He wore black armor like them, but his helmet was manta shaped with two large, red eyes, a knife emerging from his wrists.

"That was careless, Alpha Squad. He could have alerted the others," Black Manta, scourge of Atlantis, scolded. "All squads, report in."

" _Beta Squad in position."_

" _Gamma squad in position."_

" _Delta squad in position."_

"Excellent. Begin preparations. Commence the operation on my signal."

 **The Royal Palace**

Much merriment and good company was being had among the royal family, and Arthur tapped his glass with his fork. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The Aquaman said, and Mera stood up beside him.

"The Gods have smiled upon us. I am with child." Mera announced, and Tula broke into a smile.

"That is wonderful news!" She exclaimed, swimming over to wrap her teacher in a hug as Namor stood beside Arthur, clapping him on the shoulder.

"At last, an heir to the throne. If your child is half the person you are, then Atlantis's future is in good hands." The Regent said, and Kaldur sent a glance towards Orm. Perhaps it was just a trick of the water, perhaps it was just his imagination, but for a split second, Kaldur could've sworn that Orm's eyes were filled with pure, unyielding hatred.

But then it was gone, and Orm was all smiles as he approached the king. "Congratulations, brother. I know that, wherever she is, Mother is smiling upon us."

"Thank you, my brothers." Aquaman said, when the emblem on his belt beeped.

" _Mockingbird to Aquaman. We've got an emergency here in Tokyo Bay, and we could really use your help."_ Mockingbird's voice said, and Arthur sighed.

"Time to return to the carnival…" He sighed out, and tapped his belt. "Understood. I'm on my way." When he cut off the communication, he gestured for Kaldur to follow him as they exited the dining hall.

"Congratulations, my King. This is truly a momentous occasion."

"Thank you, Kaldur." Arthur said, and he frowned. "Batman has informed me of your dilemma."

"...ah. I wondered when this would come up…"

"Trust me, Kaldur, I know from personal experience what it is like to live there and love here." He stated as they approached the Zeta Tube.

"How do you deal with it? How do you know where to go? What to choose?" Kaldur asked, as Aquaman entered his security codes.

"Even I do not know the answer to that."

" **Recognize: Aquaman, 10."** The computer announced as the Tube powered up, and Arthur approached the light.

"I trust you to make the right decision. We will talk more when I return." And with that, Aquaman vanished into the light, leaving Kaldur alone to think.

The right decision… as he swam back to the dining hall, Kaldur mulled over his mentor's words, until the next thing he knew, he was in front of Tula.

"Kaldur? Is something wrong?"

"Tula, may we talk in private?" She frowned at the question, but she nodded. Kaldur lead her through the palace and into the garden, into the open sea of the outside. "There is something I must-"

"There is something I must-" Tula said at the same time, and the two laughed. "Please, you first." The red haired atlantean beckoned, and Kaldur took a deep breath.

"I have made my decision." He said, taking her hand. "I wish to stay here. In Atlantis, with you. _Because_ of you." For a second, his heart swelled. He had dreamed of this day for weeks, and here he was, pouring his heart out to Tula…

...only for her to pull away. "Kaldur, I…" She trailed off, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I wanted to tell you. To find some way to get you a message and let you know…"

"What is wrong? Are… are you sick? Dying?"

"No, nothing like that." The Atlantean responded. "Garth and I, we are...together."

"...oh." And just like that, Kaldur's heart plummeted. "How… how long?"

"Not long after your last visit." She answered, and Kaldur clenched his fist in frustration. Tula opened her mouth to try and comfort him…

Only for the sound of distant explosions to cut her off. The two watched in dismay as explosions tore through Poseidonis, destroying scores of buildings in the process.

As the explosions continued to destroy the city, Namor, trident in hand, and a contingent of soldiers swam out of the palace, the prince's jaw dropping in horror as he saw the carnage gripping the capital. "Neptune's Beard…" Namor gasped out, before he grit his teeth. "Who is responsible for this?! Tell me, so I may know whose head I must tear from their body?!"

"We…we don't know, your highness!" Commander Murk responded. "We're getting reports of explosions in sectors 1, 2, 3, 5…" Namor's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing from sector 4?"

"Negative. I'm unable to raise anyone in sector four."

"But that's where-" Before Namor could finish his thought, a soldier cried out in pain as she was hit by a laser blast, and Namor turned to see several soldiers in black clad armor surrounding them, weapons pointed at the Atlanteans.

"Target alpha in sight. Moving in n-" Before the lead soldier could finish, Namor's trident found a new home in his chest.

"Imperius Rex!" The prince bellowed out as he rushed forward to remove it as the rest of the soldiers opened fire. However, as formidable as the Atlanteans were, the Manta troopers had the advantage of position, making quick work of more than half the squad. Or they would have, had it not been for a large, glowing manta ray that appeared around them. As it blocked the laser blasts, Namor spun to see Mera in the doorway, glowing tattoos appearing around her body.

"Mera, what are you doing?! It is not safe out here for you!"

"I am Queen of Atlantis, Namor. Pregnant or not, I will not stand by while my people are under siege!" The Xebellian protested, and Namor couldn't help but smirk as he shook his head.

"I always knew I liked you." He said, and Mera prepared to launch an assault…

Only for whips of water to wrap around the ankles of two soldiers, swinging them around into several other troopers. They turned to see Aqualad and Tula swimming towards them, Tula's tattoos glowing as she formed a ball of blue energy in her hands. She launched it at the troopers, electrocuting them as Aqualad swung water hammers, dispatching a few more.

Tula lured some into chasing her, using her magic to collapse a stone archway onto them once they were in position, before firing blasts of water at the other troopers. Now that most of the fire was off of her, Mera was able to focus her magic on offense, sending the stingray forward to incapacitate several more soldiers while Namor used his trident to make short work of several more.

After Kaldur used a water whip to pull down a large rock that jutted from the ground, Tula created a vortex that sucked up the rubble, launching it at the soldiers.

"Tula!" A voice called out, and Tula looked to see Garth swimming towards them. She smiled at the sight of her lover...only to gasp as she saw a Manta soldier emerge from his hiding place, taking aim at the purple eyed atlantean's back.

"Garth, look out!" She barely managed to shove him to the side before the trooper fired, the blast hitting her square in the chest.

"Tula, no!" Kaldur cried out, but before he could have his revenge, Namor's trident pierced the trooper and nailed him to the pillar behind him. Once he was taken care of, Kaldur swam over to Garth, who was clutching Tula. "Is she-?"

"No, she is breathing. I...I do not believe her injuries are life threatening." Garth reassured, and for a moment, Kaldur saw nothing but love, anger, and fear as his friend looked at Tula's unconscious body.

"Pardon my insensitivity, but Tula is the least of our concerns." Namor said, gesturing to the trooper with the trident in his chest. "Those uniforms are worn by soldiers affiliated with Black Manta, are they not?"

"They are."

"I knew it. Only a coward such as him would do something like that." Namor spat, and Kaldur frowned.

"But attacking Poseidonis like this…he's never been this bold before."

"Agreed. He's here for something, and I believe I know what it is." Namor stated. "Explosions all across Poseidonis, save for sector four."

"Where the science center is? But what could Black Manta-" Kaldur stated, when it clicked in his head. "The echinoderm? But-"

"I do not care for the why, all I care about is that he is stopped." Namor stated as he removed his trident from the trooper. "Kaldur...Aqualad...I trust you are capable of this?"

"I am, Your Highness."

"Then get going." The Prince ordered.

"Namor, he cannot face Manta alone." Mera spoke up. "You must go with him and-"

"Our surface communications are down, meaning we are unable to reach Arthur. Our forces are being slaughtered by Manta. As Regent, it is my duty to marshal our forces and ensure your safety." Mera's eyes narrowed at this.

"I told you, I will not stand by and-"

"And I must protect Atlantis's future." Namor cut off.

"I do not need protecting, and sending Kaldur alone is suicide!"

"It is alright, my Queen." Kaldur spoke up. "I have faced Manta before."

"Not alone, you-"

"I'll go." Garth spoke up. "We do not have time to argue. The longer we do, the more time we give Black Manta." Garth's eyes were full of anger, something Kaldur felt all too well.

"Your place is with Tula." He hadn't meant it to sound so bitter, but that is how it came out. He didn't have time to dwell on it though. There was a job to be done.

 **The Science Center**

Vulko was fighting alongside the guards of the science center, as they tried to repel the Manta troopers from the chamber holding the starfish. It all proved for naught when Black Manta himself entered the battle, firing red beams of energy from his helmet at the soldiers. Two screamed in pain as they were incinerated by the blasts, and Manta swam forward. He avoided the blasts from the Atlanteans, and when he was close enough, two swords emerged from his armor's forearms. He was like a whirling vortex of death, darkening the waters with each slash.

As he slashed the throat of the last one, he noticed that Vulko was gone. The coward must have snuck off when he began his assault, but Black Manta wasn't worried. "Science Center secured," The pirate said into his communicator.

" _Understood. Moving Manta Flyer into position now."_ The voice in his ear said, and Manta watched as his craft took position directly above the dome. The bottom slid open and an apparatus emerged, and a laser beam began melting through the dome.

"Begin setup for extraction. As soon as the dome is melted, I want us gone with the package." Black Manta ordered, and turned to two soliders. "You two, search the perimeter. Make sure there are no intruders."

With a salute of confirmation, the two soldiers headed out.

Outside the Science Center, Aqualad swam up to a service entrance, entering an override code taught to him by Aquaman for occasions such as this. As the entrance slid open, the Team leader felt a presence approaching him from behind, and he placed a hand on his water bearer as he spun around to see Garth. "What are you doing here?!" He whispered.

"Prince Namor sent me," Garth stated matter of factly.

"Tula needs-"

"Tula is fine. I left her with Prince Orm in the Palace. There is nowhere safer for her right now." Garth responded, and Kaldur sighed.

"Very well then. Follow my lead," He instructed, and the two Atlanteans swam through the empty hall.

"What is our plan of attack?" Garth asked, only to be met with silence. "Kaldur?" The purple-eyed student whispered, and when he turned to Kaldur, he saw he was gone. "Where-"

"Freeze!" A voice called out, and Garth's blood ran cold as he was cornered by two Manta Troopers. "Looks like we found a stray. Wanna bring him to the boss?"

"Nah, I say we just pop him right here. Save us the trouble," The other trooper said, and they aimed their weapons at Garth…

Only for Aqualad to emerge from the shadows and kick one in the back, before he used a water mace to knock the other one out.

"Since when are you capable of that?" Garth asked, and Kaldur couldn't help it as he smirked.

"I have not been without studies of my own." He replied, before his face turned serious. "Now, I have an idea."

Black Manta watched as his troopers finished securing the remainder of the ropes and clips to the iceberg, and saw the two soldiers return from patrol and begin inspecting the ropes fastened to the ice. Not unusual in and of itself… had it not been for the unusual handles attached to his belt. "Impressive, is it not… Aqualad?" Both troopers immediately spun around and opened fire, only for Manta's laser blasts to destroy both weapons. The blast knocked them back, and

Aqualad pulled off his helmet and activated his water bearers just in time to block two blasts with water swords. Manta fired again, and Kaldur converted one of the swords into a whip just in time to grab a soldier and use him as a shield. "Such a waste. Do you truly have no ambition beyond serving that fool of a king?" Manta challenged, and Kaldur narrowed his eyes.

"If it is foolish to devote my life to others, then I would rather die a fool than live as a monster."

"Then I will kill you just like the others, starting with him!" Manta bellowed out, and fired a blast at Garth, who was still struggling with his helmet. Kaldur pulled him behind a pillar just before the blast destroyed the wall behind his friend, and shoved Garth against the pillar.

"Get your head in the game, Garth!" The Team Leader ordered, the irony of it not lost on him, and he resumed the battle, using his waterbearers against Manta's soldiers. Garth took a deep breath and began to focus, his eyes glowing blue as he held his hands together.

" **I summon the power of the** _ **Tempest!"**_ He chanted, and a blue ball of energy began to form in his hands. Garth emerged from behind the pillar and threw it at the invaders, the ball exploding into a vortex that began tearing through the chamber, sucking up any troopers that got in its way. Manta narrowed his eyes and saw that the dome was done melting, and he grabbed a trooper.

"Secure the package! I will deal with them," The villain growled out, and as the soldier went to secure the hook that descended from the Manta Flyer, Manta deployed his wrist blades and engaged Aqualad, their blades clashing as the Flyer began to lift up the frozen starfish. This did not go unnoticed by Kaldur, even as he dodged a slash from Manta.

"Garth, the cable!" He yelled out, and his old friend took the hint. He focused the power of the Tempest and launched it at the cable, destroying it and sending the ice crashing to the ground. Manta growled and kicked Aqualad away as he swam towards it, only for Kaldur's water whips to wrap around the super villain's body. He groaned in pain as Kaldur began channeling electricity, only to break free.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" Black Manta yelled out, and his shoulder mounted rocket launcher emerged. Kaldur was barely able to form a shield as the missile impacted the iceberg, the explosion rocking the entire science center. Kaldur grunted as he removed himself from the rubble and Garth lowered the shield of ice he had made, the smoke clearing in time for them to watch the Manta Flyer leave the city.

 **September 3, 21:08 UTC+2, Royal Palace**

"Our city was attacked, and our forces were ravaged, but at the end of it all, Atlantis still stands." Aquaman said, looking over Namor, Kaldur, Orm, Tula, and Garth. "As king, I thank you for protecting our home. And as a man, I thank you for protecting what is most important to me." The King If the Seven Seas congratulates, placing his hands on Mera's stomach.

"Are there any leads on Black Manta?" Kaldur asked, and Namor shook his head.

"No. The trail runs cold about fifty miles east of Atlantis." He stated. "I am having my soldiers look into it, but at this point, I fear he is gone."

"But he will resurface. And when he does, I will be there." Aquaman grimly states, and Orm stepped forward.

"In the meantime, I think it's best you take this." The youngest prince said, holding a container containing a small piece of the starfish. "This is all that survived. Even blasted to smithereens like this, the organism is still alive on some level, and it's already regenerating. It requires further study, but with Atlantis in the state that it is in and the science center in ruins…"

"It will not be safe here," The King concluded, taking the container from Orm. "I will contact Stark, and we will make arrangements for it," He assured, and looked at Kaldur. "Have you… made your decision?"

"I have," Kaldur said, stepping forward. When asked later, the Atlantean would say that it was a tough decision. That he was torn between his longing for the life he had left behind, and the new life he was forging on the surface with his new friends. But honestly? After all that had transpired, it was no choice at all. "Call me Aqualad." Arthur smiled, and nodded before he swam off with Namor, Mera, and Orm. Kaldur began to approach the Zeta Tube, only for Tula and Garth to swim ahead of him.

"Kaldur, I… that is, we…" Tula started to apologize, but Kaldur put a hand on both their shoulders.

"If I was truly upset that you found happiness with each other, then I could not call myself your friend," He reassured, and Tula smiled. The three friends shared a hug, and Kaldur headed towards the Tube.

" **Recognize: Aqualad, B-05."** The computer announced, and as the tube powered up, Kaldur looked back at Garth.

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like had I remained here, and you had become Aqualad?"

"Not for a moment," Garth said, and Kaldur chuckled.

"Neither have I."

 **The Team**

 **Mount Justice, 15:08 EDT**

Kaldur stepped through the Zeta Tube back into the famliar setting of the Cave, where he saw Captain America standing in front of the holoscreens in the briefing area. "Welcome back, Kaldur." Steve greeted, looking back at the leader. "Did you get yourself sorted?"

"I did, Captain." Kaldur reassured him, and noticed an image of what looked like the nation of Bialya. "Our next mission?"

"Yes, but it can wait until tonight." The Sentinel of Liberty responded. "The others just got here too. Apparently, Robin stumbled upon a collection of old Grey Ghost movies, and they're hosting some kind of 'movie day' in the media room."

"Thank you." Kaldur said, and turned to head deeper into the cave.

"And Kaldur?" The Atlantean turned back to the captain. "I know what it's like feeling like you don't belong. If you ever need to talk…"

"I appreciate the offer, sir, but I do not believe I need it anymore." Kaldur said, causing Steve to smile as he headed through the cave.

"...and I'm telling you, you don't need three bags of popcorn all to yourself!"

"Hey, I have a boosted metabolism! Even if I'm just sitting around, I burn through the calories like it's nothing!"

Kaldur couldn't help but smile as the sound of familiar bickering filled his ears, as he saw Wally defensively holding bags of popcorn to his chest while Artemis scowled at him.

"Wally, I believe Artemis has a point. Besides, even with your metabolism, that much butter and popcorn would surely wreak havoc on your stomach." T'zari spoke up, letting out a sigh. "Honestly, you Americans and your excess…"

"Then it's a good thing I bought two jumbo boxes. Figured that way we can let Wally gorge himself on popcorn until he explodes and still have enough for everyone." Francis commented, tossing Wally a box of popcorn, and Laura rolled her eyes from her spot leaning against the kitchen table, only for her to notice their leader entering the room.

"Kaldur!" She exclaimed, and the others all turned to their leader.

"Dude, welcome back!" Wally greeted. "So, how was Atlantis? Did you bring me a souvenir?" He asked.

"It seems to have slipped my mind. I shall have to remember for next time." Kaldur responded, and Jason and Carter looked up from behind the television.

"Oh, hey Kaldur!" Carter greeted. "Hey, you happen to know anything about hooking up old VHS players? Me and Jason are having a little trouble back here?"

"Hey, we're figuring it out. Now we just gotta plug this thing into here…" Jason responded, and Kaldur looked around, noticing someone missing.

"Where is Nolan?"

"Said he had something he had to do and he couldn't make it." Superboy responded from the couch, as the oven timer dinged. M'gann used her telekinesis to open the oven and float the cookie trays out, taking a good whiff of her creation.

"And that's his loss. I think I finally got the recipe down!" She exclaimed, and Wally zoomed over, taking a cookie off the tray.

"Ow ow ow hot hot hot!" He said as it bounced between his hands, and Artemis sighed.

"That's what happens when they come fresh out of the oven, dumbass…" The female archer scolded, as Francis walked over to M'gann.

"Well I for one think they look like your best ones yet." He complimented, earning a smile from her. "Do you uh, mind showing me how to cook these sometime?" The archer asked, and the Martian nervously swallowed.

"Uh, sure." She whispered back, as the TV began to display the Gray Ghost logo.

"Ah ha!" Jason declared, as he and Carter high fived. "Told you we didn't need Nolan."

"Alright folks, take your seats! The first official Team movie party is about to begin!" Carter declared, and they all began taking their seats. As they prepared the movies, Kaldur couldn't help but watch them, and he smiled to himself.

There was no doubt in his mind now. This...this was his place. This was where he belonged.

 **A/N: Some important breakthroughs and developments happening here, as we set the stage for storylines both familiar and new. See you next time, folks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bereft

**Chapter 10: Bereft**

 **A/N: Welcome back, folks. Chapter number 10! Don't have anything to say really other than the usual 'we only own out OC's' drill.**

 **Cowriting and editing done by Batmarcus, Ghost Fire 6, and Lord Zeppelin.**

 **Bialya, September 4, 00:52 EEST**

The first thing she noticed was the cool sand beneath her, before M'gann opened her eyes to behold the starry sky and the moon hanging above her. "T'er sacandro…?" The green skinned telepath muttered to herself as she sat up, only for her to notice her surroundings. ' _S'kar miran? Telja a'jar H'ronmeer...?'_ She thought to herself in her native language, seeing the color of the sand. ' _F'roj a'mar? P'edi a'r Ma'alec'andra…'_ She thought, finding herself in a black uniform, beginning to put the pieces together. The single moon, the lack of H'ronmeer's Keep, the yellow sand, the uniform she was wearing, the fact that she was breathing oxygen... "Hello Megan! I'm on Earth!" Miss Martian exclaimed in English, only for her brow to furrow. ' _But what am I doing on Earth? And why am I wearing this costume?'_ None of this made any sense. Why was M'gann on Earth? The last thing she could remember, she was on Mars with her family, preparing to receive a new series of transmissions from her uncle J'onn on Earth…

Her reminiscing was cut short as an object impacted next to her, the Martian was temporarily blinded by the upturned sand. When the dust settled, she saw a young man in a black t-shirt and jeans, a wild expression on his face. "Who…?" She started to ask, when she noticed the red S on his shirt. That symbol… she recognized it from the transmissions her uncle had sent them. "Are you… Superman?" Apparently not, judging from how the boy's face twisted into an expression of rage.

"Grahhh!" He yelled out, ripping off the S and charging at her. She barely got into the air in time to dodge as he impacted the ground where she had been, only for a crippling headache to hit her.

" _Stay out of my head!" Superboy yelled out, slamming his fist on the countertop hard enough to crack it, startling her._

"...Superboy?" The name just came to her, but if Superboy recognized it, he gave no indication. Instead, he roared and leapt up at her. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as Superboy's fist collided with a telepathic shield, which she quickly converted into a blast that sent him flying back to the ground. When he recovered, Superboy looked up at the sky, only to be greeted with the sight of the starry, moonlit night.

"Grahhhh!" The Kryptonian yelled out, before he went leaping off. Once she was certain he was gone, M'gann removed her head and ceased her cloaking.

' _What's going on? Superboy didn't recognize me at all…'_ She thought, when her brow furrowed. ' _Come to think of it, why do_ I _recognize him? The transmissions my uncle sent never mentioned a Superboy…'_ Miss Martian frowned, before she sighed in frustration. ' _I won't get any answers here. I need to start moving.'_ And with that, she flew off, unaware of the sleeping archer just behind the rocks…

 **Morning**

Francis stumbled to his feet, steadying himself against the rock he'd woken up behind. "Oh, Christ…" He groaned out, his head throbbing. The bright sun didn't help, though it was a little easier when Trickshot activated his mask's polarized lenses. ' _Where am I? Sure as hell not in Kansas anymore…'_ He thought to himself, but before the young archer could ponder it anymore, he heard the sound of an engine approaching. Trickshot could barely get into a good hiding position before the jeep tore around the corner, narrowing his eyes as he took note of the uniforms of the Middle Eastern soldiers in the vehicle, particularly the bee-like insignia on her shoulder. ' _Those uniforms… those are for the Bialyan Republican Army …'_ Trickshot noted, only for his brow to furrow as they drove off. ' _Since I doubt they invaded Arizona overnight, that means I'm in Bialya. But how'd I get here?'_ He reached to activate his communicator and radio for help…

" _Maintain radio silence." Batman ordered. "It is imperative your presence remain undiscovered by the Bialyans."_

...only to move his hand down. _'Ok, so Batman has something to do with the reason I'm here.'_ Trickshot leaned against the rock, only to feel something in one of his suit's back pockets. He reached in and pulled out what looked like a small black device with a Bat-logo affixed to the bottom. He pressed a button, and the screen turned on to show a topographical map of Bialya. There were two dots, one blue and one red. ' _These are obviously mission points, but what…'_ He stopped when he spotted the date at the bottom of the screen.

"September?!" He exclaimed, suddenly clamping down on his mouth and seeing if he could duck behind the rocks more so than he already had. Looking around to make sure no Bialyan soldiers heard him, Francis slumped back against the rock. March had just begun, so how could it be September? He was in Bialya, all alone, forbidden to contact anybody, six months just gone and…

' _No. Calm down.'_ A more rational voice inside of him spoke up, Francis taking a deep breath. ' _Stay calm, observe the facts.'_ He was in Bialya, a rogue state that refused to honor to the Justice League's UN charter. Batman had something to do with that reason, and whatever it was had something to do with the coordinates on the GPS. Something had obviously transpired that wiped his memory, but he had no idea what it was. He concentrated, thinking as hard as he could… only to come up with nothing. All he could think of was a girl with green skin and red hair, and a smile that got his heart pounding. "M'gann…" He muttered, only to blink in confusion.

Who was that? Why did she make him feel all warm and fuzzy? ' _Worry later. For now, remember your training.'_ The voice in his head was right. All he had was the two set of coordinates, so for now, all Trickshot could do was head North, heading to the coordinates for the red dot closest to him, and hopefully, to the answers he was looking for.

Not too far away, T'zari slowly rose to his feet, groaning as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun. "What in Bast's name…" He groaned out, and got to his feet.

 _VMMMMMM_

"Hey, easy. No sudden movements." The voice of a young man spoke up behind him, White Wolf took a deep breath, he spun around and kicked the black and blue gloved hand away as the unknown armored man fired an energy blast of some sort. Acting on reflex, he extended vibranium claws he didn't even know he had, and slashed the chest of the armored man in front of him. But when this didn't force him down, T'zari held his claws to the man's throat…despite his opponent holding a hand at the Wakandan's chest, his weapon powering up.

"Who are you and where have you taken me?" T'zari growled out, but the armored teen's tone didn't change.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." He replied, getting narrowed eyes from White Wolf. "I'm picking up vibranium in your suit. Are you Wakandan?"

"... I am." He answered, and took note of the design of the armor. "Are you… Iron Man?"

"Iron _Knight_ , thank you very much." Iron Knight responded, and looked down at the suit. "Though I've never seen this armor before. I just… woke up in it-"

"With no memory." T'zari finished for him, looking at his own costume. "I am… unfamiliar with my own attire as well."

"Sounds like we're in the same boat." Iron Knight responded, the repulsor powered down as White Wolf removed his claws from Knight's throat. "Sorry about that. Didn't know if you were behind this or what."

"No need. I would have done the same in your position." T'zari reassured before looking at the claw marks he had left on the other. "My apologies for that."

"No worries, it's only on the surface. You didn't hit anything too important." The other amnesiac responded, letting out a sigh as he lifted up his faceplate. "I'm Nolan, by the way. Nolan Stark."

"T'zari, son of-"

"-T'challa and Mari McCabe." Nolan finished for him, only for him to blink in confusion. "You're Black Panther's son. How do I know you're Black Panther's son?"

"And I know that isn't your primary suit of armor, merely it's stealth variant..." The Wakandan Prince responded, and Nolan's faceplate shut.

"Hey, uh… what's the last date you remember?" Nolan asked, and T'zari's brow furrowed.

"March…"

"Well, hope you didn't have any plans for the next six months, because, well… it's September, according to my armor's system clock."

"Hm. So as I suspected, our memories have been erased." The white clad Wakandan stated.

"So did you also suspect that we're in Bialya?" The boy genius across from him asked, causing his new friend's eyes to widen.

"That… is not something I had considered." He said, and Nolan tapped his chin.

"Who would bring the prince of Wakanda and an American heir to Bialya?"

"I can think of reasons Queen Bee would seek to harm me." White Wolf ominously stated.

"Well I can't think of what I did to piss her off, but I know where we can find answers." Nolan spoke up, pointing west of their position. "I'm picking up a Stark Tech signal from over there, and considering Bialya's on my dad's 'no sale' list…"

"It must have something to do with what brought us here," The Prince concluded. "Very well. I do not mind being carried, if that is what is required."

"Uh, I wouldn't worry about that too much." Nolan stated. "When you called this a stealth armor, you weren't kidding. No flight, limited weapons… and not designed for extended use. Battery's pretty low, meaning that we've been out here for a while."

"So it seems we have quite a journey ahead of us," T'zari remarked, and his companion sighed.

"Well, we might as well start walking."

This was not the first time X-23 had ever woken up in a strange place. Sometimes, it seemed to the young clone that her handlers took extra delight in tormenting her, including but not limited to gassing and dropping her with little information.

However, this was new. Rather than a cargo plane or a car, X-23 was laying on the hot desert sand, the sun beaming down on her. She checked her wrist, expecting to see a mission timer with instructions, only to find a strange black glove. Come to think of it, X-23 had never seen the clothes she was wearing before. It seemed like something they would have given her-it was smart, tactical, efficient-but that would have been too generous for them… especially with the red X on the belt.

"Logan…" She whispered out, and for a second, she was stunned. The clone knew of Weapon X, of course. Videos of him served as the basis for her training, and she viewed them as nothing more than her source material. But when she said his name just now… X felt all warm inside, like there was someone looking out for her.

But that wasn't her reality. She had a mission, and she needed to figure out what that was.

"Laura?" A voice asked, she immediatelyspun around as she popped her claws, being greeted with the sight of a man in a black full bodysuit with a white spider logo. "Whoa, easy!"

"How do you know that name?!" She growled out.

"I-I don't know! I just saw you standing there and the name just popped into my head and WHOA!" Scarlet Spider barely managed to dodge as X-23 charged him, rolling from a slash from her claws. Though she kept at him, forcing him to leap and twist his body from another slash. He prepared to catch a spinning kick, only for his spider sense to alert him as she popped a foot claw, fortunately bending backwards n time that his only wound was a small slash across his chest. "Hey, watch the claws!" X-23 didn't respond, instead slashing and kicking at the arachnid. "Oh this is going to suck…" He muttered to himself, catching her kick by her heel and activating a bio-electric shock. He winced as the red electricity backfired on him, but it seemed to do the trick and stun Laura.

"Hrrrg…" She groaned out, senses num from the shock.

"Ok, so are you willing to talk now?"

"Fuhhhh…"

"I'm sorry I had to do it, but for some reason you trying to kill me brought back memories of being trapped in some sort of weird horror movie." Scarlet Spider apologized. "Now, you willing to-" He started…then before his spider sense went off again.

"Freeze!" A heavily accented voice yelled, and Carter looked up to see Bialyan soldiers surrounding them. "Surrender, in the name of her royal Majesty Queen Bee!" Scarlet Spider's eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation. There were four...five...six soldiers surrounding him and Laura, all guns trained on them and, if his spider sense was any indication, they all had itchy trigger fingers. If this was the city, he'd have been able to use the surrounding buildings and such to his advantage, but he wasn't used to fighting in the wide open spaces of… Arizona? Nevada? Point is, he had nothing to bounce or swing off of…

 _SNIKT_

And suddenly the situation changed. Without a word, X-23 and Scarlet Spider both sprung into action. The recovered mutant charged forward, slicing a gun in two before it could be fired while Scarlet Spider jumped and kicked a soldier in the face, before webbing a rifle out of a man's hand and swinging at the head of another. After slamming her heel into the jaw of the first soldier she attacked, X-23 secured her footing before springing forward like a jungle cat, landing and slicing another soldier's gun before spinning around and destroying the last gun with her foot claws. Before the soldiers could react, she drew back her arms, preparing to jam them into their necks…

Only for her to withdraw them at the last possible second. Instead, she punched them both in the face and knocked them out. "What…?" She gasped out, looking at her hands. "I… didn't kill them?"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Scarlet Spider asked, searching the unconscious soldiers for water canteens.

"Killing is my purpose. It's what I was made for. Trained for. But just now, all I could think about was how I couldn't kill them, no matter what." She responded, the arachnid's eyes just widened.

"Moving on… so, am I the only one getting the feeling that we're supposed to know each other?" Carter asked, picking up a canteen and shaking it. "Like, I feel like I've watched you take down bad guys before." He answered, pulling his mask up and taking a swig of water. Once he was done, he held out to her, and Laura took it.

"As have I," She replied, frowning as she began to think, taking a swig of water. There were all these memories rattling around in her hand, like fragments she could just barely reach before losing them. "Are you… Jason?" The mutant asked, and, once again, Scarlet Spider's lenses widened in confusion.

"No, but the fact that you know that name both answers and makes more questions." He responded, causing Laura to frown. Jason… why was that the first name to pop into her head? "Ok, so let's try comparing notes. What do you remember?" Laura concentrated. What did she remember…

 _She watched as Superboy and Scarlet Spider carried the strange device off of the bioship. "Remind me what this thing is again?" Artemis asked next to her, as Iron Knight and Robin examined it._

" _It's a mobile scanning station." The Stark responded, as the device seemed to unfold and expand, the screens powering on. "The Watchtower's satellites were able to narrow down the energy signal to within a few clicks of here, but that's still a lot of desert to check."_

" _And there is no way I'm spending all night running around the desert." Kid Flash commented._

" _So, once we get this up and running, it'll be able to pinpoint the exact location."_

"We're here…looking for something." She responded.

"An energy signal or something, right?" Carter asked, his companion nodded.

"I'm remembering something about it too."

"Truce? At least until we can get a handle on all this?" He offered.

"Doesn't seem like I have many other options." X-23 shrugged, shaking his hand before sniffing at the air.

"There's a somewhat familiar scent to the west, let's move."

Artemis groaned as she opened her eyes, vision slightly blurred along the edges. She could see a hole of light above her. She blinked and everything came into a bit more focus, now aware of some busted uo hut she was in

' _Well aside from the splitting headache, I seem to be alright,'_ She thought, sitting up and nearly headbutting a red headed boy dressed in a black and red suit.

She let out a gasp backing away, as she scooped up her bow and quiver and backed into the wall.

"Whoa there, take it easy. It's okay. I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know? Kid Flash?" He smiled, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

"I've seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black." Artemis pointed out, narrowing her eyes as the boy looked down at himself.

"Yeah, still trying to figure that one out myself. Though, not a half bad look, so what's your deal? Green Arrow fixation?" He asked, making Artemis look down in shock as she too saw what she was wearing.

"Who the hell put me in this!?" She demanded.

"Oh wow I am not going near that one with a ten foot…anything. So, anyway, you know how to use that bow?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me… DAD! He must have done this, another of his stupid tests!" She growled staring at the weapon in her hands before rolling her eyes.

"What kind of test?"

"He probably wants me to kill you." She shrugged as if that were a completely normal thing to say, which Kid Flash had to admit he had heard way more often than any teen should have. Before he could respond any further, both teens heard what sounded like a bomb falling. Eyes widening, they both sprinted out of the shack they were in just in time to watch as the whole thing went up in smoke. They could see several vehicles coming towards them, including three tanks at the rear.

They made a break for it as the guns opened fire on them. They ran just as a truck was gaining on them, Artemis grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Knocking it, she fired at the undercarriage of the nearest truck. The explosion was small, but it's placement caused the whole truck to flip over them.

Impressed, Wally looked back in time to see the tanks lining up their shots as Artemis attempted to take out another few trucks. Kid Flash slid down his goggles and sprinted over to her, scooping her up and hurled off, avoiding the tanks blasts.

"Sorry, but they've got bigger arrows!" He pointed out as they got further and further away and out of sight.

"Thanks," She said with a slight soft smile.

"No problem. Like I said: good guy. Now, if you don't mind me asking what's your name? Oh, and what was that about you killing me?" He asked.

M'Gann was at once very excited and extremely confused as she flew around, wherever in the world she was.

' _I can't believe I'm really on Earth! Even if it is nothing like it was on TV. Now why don't I remember how I got here?'_ She thought coming to a stop as she hovered cross legged above ground.

' _Concentrate, remember.'_ She thought as things began to flash before her eyes.

" _The signal's two clicks north." Iron Knight stated, and Kaldur turned to M'gann._

" _Miss Martian, Trickshot, X-23, you three scout ahead and report back." And then she was back in the cave, watching some kind of old movie with the Team. She was seated on the floor next to Francis, about to put her head on his shoulder…_

" _Team, report to the mission room," Batman's voice said over the loudspeaker, and the team all groaned in frustration._

Her eyes snapped open, and she smiled. "I'm on a team!" Miss Martian exclaimed. This was even better than she could have hoped. Not only was she on Earth, but she was on a superhero team with teen heroes like Iron Knight, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and-

And Francis. Who was he? Was he her… boyfriend? All she knew was that whenever she thought about Francis, the Martian got all warm and fuzzy on the inside. As sad as M'gann was that she couldn't put it into words, she at least had one answer. ' _My memories… they're all jumbled up.'_ The Martian thought to herself, frowning as she began to think.

This was not an uncommon occurrence on Mars. In a society of telepathic beings, it was not unheard of for one Martian to wipe or scramble another Martian's mind, though it was considered one of the most vile crimes on the planet. There was no way to recover memories in the event of the former, but fortunately, M'gann had already been taught what to do in the event of the latter. All she had to do was concentrate, as her eyes glowed green.

 _They'd touched down in Bialya just a few minutes before midnight local time. After setting up the mobile scanning station, Iron Knight quickly located the source of the energy, and Aqualad had asked her to investigate, along with the others. She had proceeded ahead, infiltrating the main tent. There was a strange metal sphere in some sort of contraption, and it almost seemed… alive. Miss Martian went to investigate, and…_

" _ **Forget.**_ _ **"**_

And that was all M'gann was able to piece together, earning a sigh of frustration. "Come on…" She sighed out. Still, it was progress. She now knew that she had a team, friends, a maybe-boyfriend, and a mission. Now, M'gann just had to find them. " _Team? Team, can you hear me?"_ She called out telepathically, only to receive no answer. "Hello, Megan! They must be outside my range." The redhead said to herself, when she heard the sound of distant explosions. That was as good a place to start as any.

While M'gann was having her meditation, Kid Flash continued to carry Artemis, stopping behind a rock outcropping. "I need a breather…" Kid Flash panted out as he set Artemis down.

"Are you ok?" She asked, keeping a hand on her quiver.

"Yeah, just… running on fumes…" Wally panted out, opening a compartment on his glove and frowning at the empty contents. "Uh oh…"

"What now?"

"We've been out here for a while. My cupboards are bare." The speedster answered, showing the contents to the archer. "I've got a boosted metabolism, so I burn through calories pretty fast. Don't think I've got a whole lot of running left in me…" As soon as he said that, they heard what sounded like another mortar shell falling. Before Wally could pick up Artemis and run off, the object impacted. As soon as the dust cleared, they saw none other than an angry, shirtless Superboy. And Artemis had what she thought was a perfectly logical reaction to seeing an angry, shirtless teenager drop out of the sky.

"What the f-"

"Rahhhh!" Superboy charged at them, Artemis dodging and Kid Flash sidestepping the Kryptonian. He retaliated with a punch to Superboy's jaw, but in a move that felt oddly familiar, the amnesiac clone grabbed his wrist and threw him into a rock. An arrow hit him in the back and exploded, drawing the berserk hero's attention. He roared as he rushed Artemis, who fired explosive arrow after arrow at him, to no avail. He was about to close the distance, and reduce Artemis to a green and blonde smear on the desert…

When a repulsor blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him back. Superboy looked up to see Iron Knight on the rock formation, White Wolf leaping ahead of him. He kicked Superboy in the chest, his momentum knocking the Kryptonian back. White Wolf landed on his feet, bearing his claws. "I look at you, and I feel as if I am looking at a friend. Stand down before I am forced to harm you."

"What he said," Iron Knight spoke up as he jumped down next to the Wakandan, aiming his repulsor at Superboy.

"Stark? What are you doing here? And who's your friend?" Kid Flash asked.

"Could ask you the same thing, and I have a feeling that both of our answers are pretty similar." The boy genius responded as Superboy looked up at them, seething with pure anger and ferocity, and was about to jump them again…

When a tank shell impacted the ground in front of them, knocking White Wolf back and drawing Superboy's attention. Two tanks were coming over the hill, and Superboy let out a yell as he charged the tanks. "Should we help him?" Artemis asked, and Iron Knight watched as Superboy bent the cannon with his bare hands

"Y'know, I think he's got this. We need to move before he decides to come pay us another visit." The Stark replied as he helped White Wolf up. The four began to run in the opposite direction, Kid Flash at a normal speed, and they managed to put a fair amount of distance between them and the battle… before they ended up at a slope. They slid down the sandy hill, but when they landed at the bottom, Kid Flash's foot hit a rock and tripped him, causing him to wince in pain.

"Gah!"

"Kid, are you injured?" Iron Knight asked.

"My… foot…" Kid Flash grunted out as White Wolf bent down to examine the Speedster's foot.

"It doesn't appear broken. I believe the ankle is merely twisted."

"Doesn't make me any less useless…" Wally groaned out, and Artemis looked up.

"We've got company!" She yelled out, and the other three looked up to see a pair of Bialyan drones circling them like vultures.

" _Demethi!"_ White Wolf cursed out, as he began to pick Kid Flash up and sling him over his shoulder.

"Hey, easy!"

"Yell at me later!" White Wolf pointed out. Artemis aimed an explosive arrow at a drone, following the drone's flight path…

" _Team! Can you hear me?"_ When she heard a girl's voice in her head, startling her and causing the archer to loose her arrow early.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

"You mean the voices in our head, spurred on by an impending sense of doom?" Iron Knight half joked. White Wolf looked down his and Kid Flash's planned escape route to see the other drone approaching from it.

"We are running out of options!" He called out, Iron Knight saw the drones each launch a missile.

"Everybody get close!" He yelled out, and as the other two standing heroes got close to him, he held up his arms. The repulsors on his chest and hands glowed as an opaque blue dome appeared around them, just as the missiles impacted against it. Once the explosion cleared, Kid Flash saw the drones circling around.

"Uh, Knight? They're coming back around!" He called out, as the shield faded away and the lights on Iron Knight's armor turned off. "Knight? Nolan?!" He got no response, and as the drones circled around again, they prepared for the end…

Only for one of the drones to explode in midair, and the three looked to see Miss Martian flying towards the other drone. Her eyes glowed green as a telekinetic blast tore through the drones CPU, disabling it and sending it crashing into the ground. White Wolf set Kid Flash down as they watched Miss Martian fly towards them, a bright smile on her face. "Guys! I'm so happy that I found you!" She exclaimed as she flew towards them, only to get a confused expressions from all three of them.

"Uh, you know her?" Artemis asked, Wally just shook his head.

"No, beautiful, I swear I've never seen her in my life," He responded, and the Martian frowned.

"You really don't remember me?" She asked, and Wally looked at the large red X on her chest.

"Wait… J'onn? I mean, I dig the new look, but it doesn't really scream 'Manhunter'...".

"You guys know my uncle? Of course you do, you're Kid Flash! Wally! And Artemis, T'zari, and Nolan." Miss Martian said, and T'zari was about to say something...

"Uh, guys?" Nolan's muffled voice said from inside his armor. "It's starting to get a little hot in here. Mind getting me out of this thing?"

"Oh, uh…" Artemis said, looking for some sort of release lever or something.

"Third rib on the right."

"Alright…" Artemis pressed the third rib on the right, and the front of the armor opened up to deposit a sweaty Nolan, sweat stains visible on his black undersuit.

"Man, it's like being in a furnace…" He panted out. "That little shield trick used up the rest of my armor's power supply, including the air conditioning…" He panted out, when he noticed M'gann. "Is uh… is J'onn trying out a new look?"

"No guys, it's me! M'gann!" The Martian pleaded, only to be met with blank stares.

"You will have to forgive us. It seems our memories have been taken." T'zari spoke up. "The past six months are gone, with only fragments left behind."

"We're all teammates! I made you cookies, and we watched movies together…" She recalled, when they heard a distant explosion. They looked to see smoke rising from the distance, in the direction they had come from. "That's probably Superboy."

"You mean the Abercrombie model that just tried to kill us is Superman's son?" Artemis asked, Kid Flash frowned.

"I don't think so. Him beating the crap out of me felt a little too familiar."

"Regardless, I don't think we're in any position to help him right now," Nolan spoke up, as he shut his open armor. "My armor's out of juice, and I don't think Artemis here has enough arrows for us to take on half the Bialyan army."

"I agree. Our only hope right now is to head to our previous destination," T'zari stated.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you guys actually know where you're going?" Wally asked.

"Kind of. My armor was picking up a StarkTech signal, which we were heading to when we saw you guys fighting Superboy," Nolan answered, pointing in a direction. "It was that way, and I think we were getting close."

"Well, it beats my idea of just running around the desert until we found something…" Kid Flash remarked.

"So what are we going to do about this?" The archer asked, gesturing to the dead armor.

"Well, I definitely don't want to leave something like this behind where Queen Bee can get to it, and I hate destroying my armors." Nolan said, and he sighed. "Hey, Artemis… you got any rope?"

Meanwhile, a group of Bialyan soldiers had somehow managed to get ropes around Superboy's wrists, and were currently pulling on both sides to keep the feral kryptonian restrained. It was little use, as Superboy managed to grab on set of ropes and swing the group of BIalyans into the others. As he watched this, the Bialyan's commander looked at his compatriot, a man in a dark hooded trenchcoat. "Please, you must help us! Use your gifts to control his mind!" He begged, and the hooded figure stepped forward. He removed his hood, revealing a pale skinned man whose brain was visible through the large dome atop his head.

"Hm. Doesn't seem to be much of a mind left to control in there. Just a whole lot of rage." Psimon stated, as Superboy turned to him. _**"Sleep."**_ The telepath ordered, and with it, Superboy's eyes closed as he collapsed on the desert sand.

A short while later, the five were crossing the desert. Using the grappling arrows in Artemis's quiver, Nolan and T'zari managed to use the cables to pull the armor across the desert, while Artemis helped Wally limp across the desert, M'gann flying overhead. As they walked, the quintet had been comparing notes, sharing any of the fragments that they had been able to piece together since waking up that morning. "So, what do you think we were here to investigate?" Wally asked, earning Nolan to frown.

"With Bialya, it could be anything. Queen Bee's not a 'take over the world' type like Doctor Doom, but that doesn't mean she's content to just sit here and do nothing," Nolan stated. "If memory serves-"

"Which it might not, but continue." Artemis pointed out.

"-Bialya's always had tensions with neighboring countries, particularly Qurac."

"And those tensions have increased ever since Queen Bee ascended to the throne," T'zari spoke up.

"Make no mistake, Queen Bee is as deadly as she is beautiful. A mutant who uses her powers of pheromone control to twist those around her to get what she wants, no matter who gets hurt."

"Sounds like you have some personal experience," Artemis remarked, and the White Wolf's eyes narrowed.

"That is one description for it," His tone indicated that he did not wish to discuss it any further, and fortunately for him, there was no time to pry, as the five heroes soon saw what looked like a large black computer bank sitting in the desert. "Is that what we are looking for?"

"Well, considering that it's the only thing we've seen all day, it's gotta be." Artemis remarked, and Nolan let go of his rope to go investigate.

"That's… that's StarkTech! This is what we've been looking for!" He exclaimed, and ran towards it…

Only for four Bialyan soldiers to emerge from the sand, yelling something at him in Arabic. The others were about to spring into action, when a red shuriken flew out of the darkness and nailed one of the guns out of the soldier's hand. A smoke bomb exploded and bathed the area in grey smoke, and the soldiers looked around. The quintet of wanderers heard what sounded like grunting, and when the smoke cleared, they saw none other than Robin standing surrounded by unconscious soldiers. "Well it's about time."

"Rob!" KF exclaimed, offering a fist bump as the others approached the Boy Wonder. "How long have you been here?"

"All day. Went to sleep in March, woke up in September about a mile or two in that direction," He replied, pointing behind him. "I got here a few hours ago, saw these amateurs over here waiting for an ambush. Figured someone familiar would wonder along eventually," Robin answered, gesturing to the unconscious soldiers. "Seriously, it's like they wanted to be seen. You'd have to have been-"

"Yeah yeah, I see where this is going. Pardon me for not being trained by Batman." Nolan responded and headed over to the computer bank. He pressed a button, and it powered on and expanded. "Oh sweet technology, how I've missed you..."

"Well, there's only one person I know who acts that way around technology," A new voice said, and they all looked up to see Trickshot on a hill. M'gann's eyes widened as soon as she saw him, and judging from his body language, he was thinking something similar.

"Francis…" She gasped out as he slid down the hill. From the fragments she'd been able to piece together, she knew that whoever this was, he was important to her.

"Kid Flash? Nolan? Robin? What are you guys doing here?" Francis asked, and he looked at Artemis and T'zari. "And who are… your…" He trailed off as he looked at M'gann, before he composed himself. "Who are your friends here?"

"Well, from what we've been able to piece together, we're some sort of… Team." Artemis answered.

"That certainly explains a few things." A new voice said, and they all looked up to see Scarlet Spider and X-23 approaching.

"Bug boy!"

"Bird boy!" Scarlet Spider greeted Robin, the two sharing a fist bump as Trickshot's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around at everyone.

"We work for the Justice League," He concluded, drawing everyone's attention. "Think about it. We've got five sidekicks, more if my hunch is right about you four," The male archer said, gesturing at T'zari, Artemis, M'gann, and Laura. "All of us are sidekicks, and we're in Bialya, home to one of the League's enemies. We're not just a team, we're some kind of strikeforce, working for… if I had to guess, I'd say Batman."

"Hey, how do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash asked as he jabbed a finger in his chest, hitting his emblem and causing the costume to turn yellow. "Whoa…" He gasped out as he began pressing the button, the others all doing the same with their logo. Only Scarlet Spider's got a reaction as it turned red and blue.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Flash didn't make this," Scarlet Spider said, as Kid kept activating his stealth tech.

"So, this is a Justice League sponsored Team on a mission to Bialya," T'zari concluded.

"God, this is insane. How'd we end up in Bialya?" Artemis asked, only to sigh as KF kept touching his logo. "Quit touching yourself!"

"Just gonna ignore that…" Jason muttered to himself, only to let out a sigh. "We're just going around in circles now."

"Agreed. We need our memories back." Laura said, and M'gann tapped her chin.

"I… might have a way." She spoke up. "Judging from the flashes we've all been getting, I don't think our memories were erased. It's more like they're… scrambled. All jumbled up."

"Like a jigsaw puzzle." Carter suggested, gettimg a nod from the Martian.

"Exactly. Since that's the case, I may be able to help us remember."

"So, to continue the metaphor, you think you can reach inside our boxes and put the puzzle back together?" Nolan asked, and she nodded.

"I can."

"Wait, so we're just going to let a complete stranger reach inside our heads and poke around our deepest darkest secrets?" Artemis asked. "I think I'll pass."

"I am inclined to agree." Laura spoke up. "I have… things I'd rather not have anyone else see."

"It won't be like that." M'gann reassured. "If I manually reorganized your memories piece by piece, it would take forever. But I'm pretty sure that, with all of us here together, we can fill in enough blanks that our minds will just be able to fill in the rest." She explained, and Robin tapped his chin.

"I'm not seeing any other option. Wandering around the desert without any idea of what we're doing is pointless."

"I am inclined to agree. I need to know what has brought us here." The Wakandan Prince agreed.

"Seconded." The group's wall crawler spoke up, Artemis simply sighed.

"Fine. But only the last six months, and only what you need." She reluctantly agreed, Laura nodding in agreement.

"Same here. I don't need everyone knowing my business." Nolan said. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, but he knew that he had something that he didn't want the others knowing just yet…

"So it sounds like we're in agreement." Trickshot said, and looked at M'gann. "You've got this." She smiled in appreciation, before she began to concentrate. Her eyes glowed green, and there was a flash of white, before the Team found themselves in some sort of dark space, with flashes of the past six months swirling above them.

"Whoa…" Robin gasped out, as M'gann opened her eyes.

"I've constructed a mind space for us to share. It'll allow our minds to communicate and help fill in what we're missing." Miss Martian explained. "Once we start, it's all going to be coming back at once. It might be… overwhelming for some of you."

Artemis couldn't help but think about how that was an understatement. She looked around at the fragments, seeing bits and pieces of the Team's various exploits. She could see them fighting the Sinister Six, Superboy getting blasted by the Amazo, herself facing off against Cheshire, and other stuff she couldn't begin to describe. Was this really her life? Was she really putting on a dumb costume and risking her life fighting assassins, robots, and God knows what else?

She was pulled out of her little existential crisis when she felt something on her hand, and the female archer looked down to see Kid Flash squeezing her hand. This was...oddly reassuring, and Artemis let out a breath she had been holding in.

"Is everyone ready?" M'gann asked, and everyone nodded. "Alright, here we go…" Her eyes glowed green, and she reached out towards their minds…

" _With great power comes great responsibility."_

" _Today is the day!"_

" _They're treating us like kids! Worse… like sidekicks!"_

" _You do not have to be what they made you."_

" _You have to get out of here, Laura!"_

" _Get on board, or stay out of our way!"_

" _Jason, meet Cassandra."_

" _Just be yourself."_

" _I want to bridge the gap between man and machine."_

" _You think this changes how this is going to go down?"_

" _You are not ready. But you will be."_

" _And I will always care for you, my wolf."_

" _Hello, Megan!"_

" _We already have an archer!"_

 _"Find your own little Spitfire."_

 _The Team was in the lounge, as the second Gray Ghost movie wrapped up. "Man, these things are so corny…" Artemis commented, as Jason caught up to change the movie to the third one. "I mean, Commander Swastika had the Gray Ghost right over the acid vat! One of our villains would have dunked him right then and there instead of explaining his plan."_

" _Oh right, you're still new. Trust me, bad guys_ love _to monologue. I dunno if it's ego or stupidity, but you should hear some of the rants I've had to listen to." Jason pointed out. "If you ever get captured by Two Face, try asking his thoughts on the justice system. You'll get treated to, like, twenty minutes of him going back and forth with himself. It'd be entertaining if it wasn't so sad."_

" _Is Jason talking about Two Face again?" A new voice asked, and everyone looked up to see Nolan entering the lounge._

" _And just where have you been?" Wally asked, only to get a shrug._

 _"I had something I had to take care of. I do have a life outside of here, y'know," Nolan responded._

" _What was it? They have the first calculator on display or something?" Francis joked, Nolan simply rolling his eyes as he noticed what was on the screen._

" _Oh, Gray Ghost, nice. My dad's got one of the original theatrical posters, signed by Simon Trent himself." He commented as he sat on the ground next to Superboy, and M'gann sighed contently. She was about to set her head on Francis's shoulder._

" _Team, suit up and report to the briefing area." Batman's voice called over the intercom, earning a groan from everybody._

" _Time to get back to it…" Wally groaned out. Soon, they were all suited up in the briefing room, standing in front of Batman and Captain America._

" _Last night, Watchtower satellites picked up an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed several unidentified elements, non-terrestrial in origin." Batman explained._

" _The Watchtower's database has no match for any of the energy signatures or trace elements we were able to pick up, indicating that Queen Bee has acquired an alien weapon of unknown origin." The Sentinel of LIberty said, pulling up an image of the Bialyan map. "We need you to go to Bialya, investigate, and find out what's at that sight."_

" _The Watchtower's satellites were unable to pinpoint an exact location, and as Bialya is classified as a rogue state by the UN, we can't have you just drop in," Batman explained, as an image of the neighboring Qurac appeared. "You'll land the Bioship in the desert bordering Qurac and Bialya. There, you will unload the necessary scanning equipment and use it to pinpoint the location of the energy signature."_

" _Seems simple enough…" Superboy remarked._

" _Afraid not." Steve Rogers spoke up. "As we mentioned before, Bialya is a rogue state. They refuse to acknowledge the League's UN charter, meaning that any League presence there would be considered an act of aggression."_

" _That means it is absolutely paramount that you maintain radio silence." Batman stated. "That means maintaining a telepathic link at all times. There will be no League back up, no communication or verification. Essentially, you'll be flying blind."_

" _We are prepared for such a challenge."_

 _Then, they were in Qurac. Laura and Artemis watching as Superboy and Scarlet Spider carried the device from the Bioship. "Remind us what this is?"_

" _It's a mobile scanning station." The Stark responded as the device began to expand and unfold, as he and Robin began examining the screen. "The Watchtower satellites were able to narrow down the energy signal to within a few clicks of here, but that's still a lot of desert to check."_

" _And there is no way I am running around the desert." Kid Flash commented._

" _So once we get this up and running, it'll be able to pinpoint the exact location."_

 _Several minutes later, the device beeped. "And we are in business. I'm picking up traces of Zeta Beam radiation, as well as… something I've never seen before."_

" _And unless the League set up a Zeta tube here recently, that sounds like our site." Kid Flash commented, as Aqualad turned to Miss Martian._

" _Miss Martian, Trickshot, X-23, you three will scout ahead. The rest of us will follow." He instructed, only for Trickshot to get up from the rock he was sitting on._

" _Makes sense. Moving in groups, rather than as one unit, should keep the Bialyans from picking up on us."_

" _Exactly. The rest of us shall approach from different angles." Aqualad explained._

" _Here, Tricky, take this." Iron Knight offered, tossing the archer a small, phonelike device. "It's a GPS marker. Should let you find your way back if you get turned around."_

" _Do we all get one of these?" X-23 asked._

" _I'll head up one group, Knight will be a part of the other. Between all that, we should be good if we get lost." Robin explained._

 _A short while later, Alpha Squad was coming up over the hill, where they saw a large tent. "Damn, we're too late." X-23 commented, as M'gann activated their telepathic link._

'Aqualad, the Bialyans already have control of the site.'

'Proceed in stealth mode, and remain undetected.' _He instructed, and Trickshot looked down at the tents._

" _There's an opening right there. Should be enough for you to sneak through."_

 _The memories then jumped to M'gann infiltrating the tent in camouflage mode, effortlessly sailing past the Bialyans and into the tent. The first thing she saw was a large, metal sphere in some sort of contraption._ 'Guys, I'm in the main tent. The Bialyans are experimenting on some sort of device. I think… it's ali-

'Well now, who do we have here?' _A new voice said through their mind link, and Miss Martian's eyes widened as she spun around to see a man with his brain encased in a glass dome on his head looking right at her._ 'Seems like we have a peeping Tom on our hands. What to do about you?'

'I've been spotted! Everyone get out-'

'Psimon says… **forget.** '

" _M'gann? M'gann, what's-" Francis tried saying aloud, only for all of them to cry out in pain as they were hit with blinding headaches. Trickshot wandered off, X-23 and Scarlet Spider collapsed on the spot, Artemis slid down a hill with Kid Flash, Iron Knight and White Wolf collapsed together, Robin fell where he stood, Superboy yelled and ran off, and Aqualad…_

"Oh my god we forgot about Kaldur!" Wally exclaimed, looking around the site they were at. "He's not here… he must have been captured."

"We don't know that for a fact. He could still be on his way here or-" T'zari tried saying, but Nolan shook his head.

"Kaldur's an Atlantean. If he's been out here in the desert this long, there's no telling what shape he's in," He pointed out, as Laura looked away. Artemis noticed she seemed to be wiping off tears, and approached her.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I just… remembered some stuff I'd forgotten." The mutant reassured. "So, what's wrong with Superboy?"

"Didn't you guys say that Superboy was grown in like four months? If my math's right, he didn't even exist six months ago." Carter pointed out. "He's probably forgotten… well, everything. Right now, he could be all rage."

"Who was that guy? The one with the weird brain head?" Artemis asked.

"His name is Psimon. According to my father's files, he is a telepathic mercenary, one known for completely obliterating his target's mind." White Wolf explained. "If he is here with the Bialyan army, then it stands to reason that he has been hired by Queen Bee.

"How'd he get all of us? I thought telepaths have a limited range." Nolan asked.

"I… think that's my fault." M'gann spoke up, looking down at the ground. "Psimon must have picked up on the telepathic link we were using and… I guess he hacked into it."

"I thought the whole point of the mind link was that it was supposed to be unhackable." Robin brought up.

"I didn't even think about what would happen if a powerful telepath picked up on the link." The Martian sighed. "He found me, and he used our link to try to make all of you to forget… everything."

"But the link must have, I dunno, diluted the mind blast somehow." Wally suggested, and Francis looked at M'gann.

"...yeah, that must have been it." He said, and sighed. This wasn't good at all. Yes, they had the answers about how they got here, but that created a series of its own problems. Kaldur was who knows where, probably dehydrated, confused, and lost. Superboy was little more than a mindless animal. Queen Bee had a brutal telepathic mercenary on her payroll, and he was protecting some sort of alien sphere. The mission had gone south in a most spectacular fashion. The logical move would be to find Kaldur and Superboy and leave, but if that sphere was some sort of weapon, and if it was in the hands of Queen Bee...

"Alright, everyone, listen up." The archer spoke up, drawing their attention. "We have our memories back. We know how we got here and why. I'm not gonna lie, even for one of our missions, this has gone south in the most spectacular matter. Hell, I have half a mind to grab Kaldur and Superboy, head home, and take the L." Trickshot said. "But well, I'm a lot like my dad. I tell bad jokes, I'm good with a bow, and I'm too stupid to know when to quit. Whatever that weird sphere thing M'gann saw is, I don't think it's something we want someone like Queen Bee to have."

"But what about Psimon? If he finds us again, there's no telling what he'll do to us again," Laura asked, and he turned to M'gann.

"He blindsided you last time. Do you think you could take him if you're prepared?"

"I… I think so." His crush responded, and Trickshot nodded.

"Good. So here's what we're going to do." He started, turning to Nolan. "Without your armor, can you track them?" Francis asked, and Nolan tapped his chin.

"I think so, if I reconfigure the Bioship to track that GPS device I gave you." He answered.

"Do it, then you and Wally coordinate from the bioship when it gets here." Trickshot instructed, then turned to the others. "There's no telling what kind of shape that Kaldur's in right now. He could be delirious, he could have no idea who any of you are, or the Bialyans could have him. As soon as you find him, let the Bioship know."

"If he's out here, I'll find him." Laura said, and something clicked for Carter.

"Wait, what are you going to be doing?" He asked, and Francis folded his arms.

"M'gann and I are going to be infiltrating the Bialyan camp."

"You mean where Psimon's going to be?" Artemis asked, folding her arms. "I am so not losing my memory again."

"It's also where Superboy's going to be." Miss Martian spoke up. "If I can restore his mind before Psimon notices me, the Bialyans won't stand a chance."

"That's a pretty big if…" Jason remarked.

"It's a chance we have to take. I'm not leaving anyone behind. We'd all do the same for anyone here." Francis answered, he looked at all of them. "We have our plan. Let's get to work."

Back at the Bialyan camp, a group of scientists were gathered around a table that had Superboy strapped to it, electrodes attached to him. "Try shock level four." One of the scientists suggested, and Superboy screamed in pain as the current passed through him. This pain, this upright table...he didn't have the words to describe the memories that flowed through him. The memories of the red place, of the pod and of the strict, cruel, demanding man with the glasses and the brown pony tail. All he knew is that they made him angry.

" _PING PING."_ The source of this noise was the strange metal sphere caught in the contraption, and as Superboy screamed in pain, the noises it made increased in intensity as it spun in the contraption. As it did so, Psimon folded his arms, smiling devilishly.

"How interesting…"

Outside the camp, Miss Martian and Trickshot approached the edge, looking down at the tent. "Is he in there?" Trickshot asked, and Miss Martian nodded.

"Psimon would sense me if I did a probe, but I can just feel the rage and the anger coming off of Superboy. He's in so much pain, and he doesn't even understand any of it…" The Martian answered. "Do you think the others have found Kaldur by now?"

"If anyone can find Aqualad out here, it's X." Trickshot reassured, looking over the camp. "They've tightened security since last time, but I think I see a few spots where we can get in."

"Uh huh…" She agreed, and Francis looked over at her.

"You nervous?"

"I… yeah. More than a little." She admitted. "I was careless last time. I didn't even think that another telepath could pick up on the link, and we all lost our memories."

"It could have been worse. Psimon's MO is leaving people as brain dead vegetables, but we just lost six months. Even then, it just got jumbled around." The archer reminisced, and let out a soft chuckle. "And I think that was because of you. When Psimon brain blasted us, I think that you protected us at the last second. Kept him from blasting everything away." He explained, and he pulled down his mask to look her in the eye.

"You've saved us so many times. First with Mister Twister, then with Ravager, and now this," He remembered, taking her hand.

"You get down to it, Psimon is no different than any of those punks we've faced before. He's just a mean thug with a big brain, and you're a mean, green, telepathic machine. So trust me when I say you're going to kick that creep's ass," He finished, and M'gann just smiled and chuckled.

"You know, you've got a thing for speeches," She responded, and he smiled back at her.

"What can I say? It's a talent," He said, as he pulled his mask up. "So, let's get to work."

Entering the tent was simple enough. Two well placed arrows tipped with tranquilizers dispatched the guards guarding one entrance, allowing Miss Martian and Trickshot to slip in unnoticed. Trickshot ducked behind a group of machines, while the cloaked Miss Martian approached the captive Superboy. The scientists and Psimon had turned their attention to the Sphere, and the Martian reached her hand out to Superboy's head.

" _Well well well, looks like someone's a glutton for punishment,"_ Said a familiar voice that made M'gann's skin crawl, as Psimon looked in her direction. " _Hm, I seem to be losing my touch. Psimon says…."_ The telepath said as he removed his hood, and M'gann braced herself. " _For-"_

Only for an arrow to fly out and hit Psimon in the forehead, the flashbang detonating and temporarily blinding Psimon. "M'gann, now!" Trickshot called out as he began firing arrows at the Bialyan soldiers. M'gann floated over to Superboy and put her hands on either side of his head, her eyes glowing green as she put Superboy's mind back together.

He remembered it all. His first four months in Cadmus, being rescued by the sidekicks, meeting Superman, joining the Team, fighting Amazo, everything else…

And Superboy was back, leaping into the action as soon as M'gann undid his restraints. He grabbed one soldier and threw it into another, before another tried in vain to unload his clip into the Teen of Steel. The Kryptonian clone grabbed the rifle from the soldier's hands, effortlessly twisting it into a useless heap of metal. "It feels good being me again." Superboy couldn't help but smile a bit, looked at the captured Sphere.

"What is that thing?" Trickshot called out, and Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, but I know it's tired of being tied up." He said, destroying the machine and freeing the Sphere. It chirped in gratitude, and began rolling around and knocking down the soldiers that approached. Trickshot was about to fire another arrow, when he felt an invisible hand wrap around his throat, lifting him up off the ground.

"That…" Psimon growled as he picked himself up off the ground, directing his glare at the struggling archer. "...was playing dirty. Let's settle up, shall we?" He growled, and M'gann narrowed her eyes at him. She levitated a computer monitor and threw it at Psimon, who let Trickshot go in order to focus his attention on the other telepath.

"I'm the one you really want, aren't I?" She asked, and Psimon devilishly chuckled

"It's like you read my mind." He taunted. "Psimon says… _forget._ " M'gann winced as he forced himself into her head, and a flash of light deposited her in an abstract version of the lounge at the cave. Bits and pieces swirled around her, pieces that evoked Mars, the Cave, Happy Harbor… this was her mindscape, the place that held her identity and all that she was.

"Oh no…"

" _Oh yes,"_ Psimon's voice bellowed out from all directions, as a massive projection of the villain appeared above her. " _I underestimated you, little Miss Martian. I figured I'd just be able to wipe everything away, but I guess that's on me for assuming your mind was as weak as a human's. It's not a mistake I'll make twice."_ Psimon said, and M'gann gasped as pure white began encroaching on the mindscape. " _Now, be a good girl, and_ _ **forget!"**_

"No, I won't let you take it from me again!" M'gann said as she concentrated, and she began to push back against the white space.

" _Oh come now, you'll have to do better than that."_ Psimon taunted, as he fired a blast of red energy that knocked Miss Martian back, causing the emptiness to encroach on her memories. She grit her teeth and formed a shield, blocking the mind blast. " _Well, there is some potential here, but it's too raw. All power, no finesse or talent. And nowhere near my league,"_ The mutant shrank down until he was his normal height, firing a focused blast that shattered M'gann's shield and knocked her back.

 **The Real World**

Superboy knocked one soldier out as Trickshot and the sphere took out the last ones, and Superboy noticed that several objects around them began to float. "The hell's going on?" The Kryptonian asked, and the son of Hawkeye looked at the completely still Psimon and M'gann.

"I think they're… fighting telepathically." He hypothesized, pulling out an explosive arrow. "I wonder…" He muttered, nocking an arrow at aiming it at Psimon. He let it loose, only for it to explode against a telekinetic shield. "Figured as much. Makes sense this creep would have himself protected."

"Too bad. I was looking forward to punching this asshole," Superboy spat out, as Francis turned his gaze to M'gann.

"Looks like it's all up to her now."

 **Elsewhere**

Robin looked over from behind the rock he was crouched behind, watching as a Bialyan patrol drove by. "Alright, we're clear." He called back, and turned to the others. They had found Kaldur passed out behind a rock, and White Wolf was currently holding his head up as Scarlet Spider helped him drink some water.

"Tula...lih-so-mei…" The delirious leader mumbled out. "Ah-ga-pah oh-seh…"

"Any idea what he's saying?" Carter asked, and the Wakandan shook his head.

"I am afraid my Atlantean is not that sharp. He is either confessing his love for someone, or asking directions to the library." He responded, as Artemis activated a small device.

"Alright, transponder's been activated. Knight and KF should be here in the Bioship soon," She said, and Laura actually smirked.

"So, I noticed you and Wally got awfully cozy in that weird mindscape," The mutant teased, and Artemis's eyes widened as she blushed.

"T-that's because I just forgot about how annoying he was. I actually thought he was kinda… that's not important!" She hastily defended, earning a chortle from Laura.

"Sure, it's not." Laura said smirking until Artemis smirked back.

"Do, you want to talk about how close you and Jason have been getting recently?" Artemis countered which actually brought a slight blush to Laura's cheeks

"Yeah, ok." She dropped it, and Robin looked in the direction they came from.

"Hope the others are doing ok."

 **The Bioship**

"Oh sweet airconditioning…" Kid Flash panted out as he collapsed into the seat of the Bioship. Once Nolan got his armor secured, he approached the cockpit, letting out what Kid Flash chose to view as a sigh of contentment.

"Oh I have waited for this day for so long…" He hummed out, as the cockpit configured itself for him. "Oh that sweet Martian biotechnology..."

"Dude, focus."

"Right, sorry." Nolan apologized, as he adjusted the scanner. "How's your ankle?"

"Still kills, but it should be good to go soon. Benefits of super healing." Wally responded. "You got the others?"

"Yep, picking up their signal now."

 **The Mindscape**

Miss Martian winced as a blast from Psimon tore through her shields, knocking her back into a representation of some sort of living room. "Is this really the best you can do?!" Psimon bellowed out, firing a continuous beam at M'gann. She threw up a shield at the last second, but she knew it was in vain. She could feel Psimon's grip forcing its way into her mind, worming it's way in through her defenses. All she'd gone through, all that she'd accomplished, everything… everyone that she had found… he was going to take them all away again.

" _Get down to it, he's no different than any of those punks we've faced before. He's just a mean thug with a big brain, and you're a mean, green, telepathic machine,"_ Francis's words echoed throughout the mindscape, and Psimon's couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…" Psimon groaned out. "I'm about to turn you into a vegetable, and you think your little boyfriend's pep talk is gonna save you?"

M'Gann hardened her resolve, slowly standing to her feet. She thought not just of Francis but all her friends. That gave her strength, she wouldn't, she couldn't let him take all that from her! Not now! Not ever!

Psimon fired another blast, but instead of forming a shield, Miss Martian retaliated with a blast of her own, meeting the black and red beam with a beam of green fire. "Oh, looks like someone's found their spine!" Psimon grunted out. "Good, I like it when they fight!"

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk!" M'gann shouted, and Psimon's eyes widened as M'gann began pushing his beam back towards him.

 **The Real World**

"So do you have any idea what this thing is?" Trickshot asked as he examined the sphere, and Superboy shrugged.

"Nope."

"The Bialyans didn't say anything, or name it, or-"

"Hey, I just got my entire life scrambled. I wasn't exactly worried about-" Superboy was cut off by what felt like a gust of wind, and the boys turned to see dust swirling around the telepaths. Before Superboy could ask just what the hell was happening, the telepathic vortex increased in intensity, causing a full blown cyclone of sand to envelop the tent.

 **The Bioship**

Scarlet Spider and X-23 helped Aqualad onto a makeshift bed that the Bioship had formed, and Robin hooked up an IV drip to their Atlantean leader. "This should help get him hydrated faster. Good thing we got there when we did." The Boy Wonder stated.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna take a look at this…" Nolan's voice said from the cockpit, and the three ran to the cockpit to see a vortex of sand visible in the distance.

"So, who wants to bet that's where the others are?" Artemis asked, and Nolan placed his hands on the Bioship's control spheres.

"Hold onto your butts, folks!" He said, as he kicked the Bioship into high gear.

 **The Mindscape**

Psimon grit his teeth as M'gann slowly but surely pushed him back, pushing back as hard as he could against the Martian's telepathic retaliation. He probed her mind and assessed her strength before he started his attack. The Martian should have been just another dime a dozen amateur telepath, one Psimon should have been able to easily crush like an insect. So where was all this power coming from?!

"Psimon says that's _enough_!" He yelled out, increasing his mental blast's, but it was all for naught, as M'gann simply increased her power in turn. "How?!"

"Because Trickshot is right: you're just a thug. A sad, pathetic little man who gets off on bullying others." M'gann said, and Psimon's eyes widened as memories began swirling around them of M'gann's time with the Team. "You don't fight for anyone but yourself. All you know how to do is take away and destroy, and that's where we're different. _I_ have people important to me, who all help and build each other up. And I will do _anything_ to protect that!" And with that, the green mind blast over took Psimon's, and he let out one last yell as they were engulfed in white.

 **The Real World**

The vortex reached a fever pitch, before it violently dispersed. Trickshot staggered to his feet, before his eyes widened at the shadow above him. "Shit!" He cursed out as he dodged out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the machinery that impacted where he had been standing a minute ago. His mask lens was cracked, and he panted as he removed it. "Holy…" He gasped out, before his eyes widened.

"M'gann!" He began searching through the wreckage, looking for her, before eventually spotting her collapsed and unconscious. "No no no no…" The archer ran over to her, kneeling down and picking her up, cradling her head. "M'gann, can you hear me? M'gann? Megs!" Trickshot shouted, and the Martian's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" She weakly mumbled out, and Francis let out a sigh of relief.

"Psimon…?" She asked, and Francis looked around, not seeing any sign of the telepathic mercenary.

"I uh, I don't see him. I think...I think he's buried under something. Not exactly in a hurry to dig him out, y'know?" Francis reported, before he chuckled. "So, you kick his ass?"

"I… think so." M'gann answered, thinking back on her battle in the mindscape. "He almost got me again, but then… I thought of you guys. I thought of what you told me, and then…"

"Telepathic machine?" He asked, and she smiled at him.

"Telepathic machine." She responded simply, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're… you're really something else…" Francis responded, his heart pounding in his ears as M'gann cupped his cheek.

"I… couldn't have done it without you…" She mumbled out, and the next thing either of them knew, the two teenagers leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a kiss that sent Francis's heart exploding in his chest. They pulled away, the faintest hint of red on both their faces, before Francis smiled.

"Been… been wanting to do that for a while." It was all he could think to say, and he was yelling at himself for how lame that line was, but M'gann clearly didn't mind, instead smiling softly. Francis tried to think of something more romantic and less corny to say, but before he could, they heard what sounded like wreckage exploding. The two turned to see Superboy pulling himself free of the wreckage, the sphere right behind him.

"Thanks for the help, guys. I'm totally fine, thanks for helping..." The Kryptonian panted out, and saw the position the two were in. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked, and the sphere simply chirped and rolled around him.

"Just… making sure she's alright." Francis hastily justified, but Superboy just narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Uh huh…" Before he could ask any further, they heard a familiar craft flying overhead, and they all looked to see the Bioship uncloaking above them. The door shifted into the ramp, and they saw Scarlet Spider and Artemis standing in the entrance.

"Whatever that was, the Bialyans definitely noticed. Knight says they're already on their way!" Carter said to them.

"So it's time to get moving." Trickshot said, as he helped M'gann up and they approached the ship.

"What do we do about… whatever that is?" Artemis asked as she pointed at the sphere, and Superboy thought for a second.

"I mean… we do need a souvenir…"

 **Mount Justice, 18:02 EST**

"Well that could have gone better…" Artemis sighed as she stepped out of the changing room, now dressed in her civilian clothes. Using the rotation of the Earth, the Bioship made it back to Happy Harbor in about three hours, and the Team was now currently washing off the stink of the Bialyan desert.

As Artemis redid her hair back into it's ponytail, she almost ran headfirst into Wally, whose eyes widened upon seeing her.

"Uh… hey." He awkwardly greeted.

"Hey yourself." She retorted, and the speedster scratched the back of his head.

"So, uh… about what happened back there…" Wally trailed off, and Artemis's eyes widened as she remembered their hand holding.

"Don't worry about it. Our memories had gotten erased, and I forgot how annoying you are." She responded, and oddly enough, that seemed to make him smile.

"And I forgot how unbearably uptight you are." He responded. "So… agree it never happened?"

"Agreed."

"Good. I'll… see you later." The West responded, but before he walked off, he turned around. "Oh yeah, what was all that about your dad wanting you to kill me or something?" He asked, causing Green Arrow's 'niece' to widen her eyes.

"So I had fallen asleep watching a movie six months ago, about this ninja girl whose ninja dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend, who was from a rival ninja clan." She hastily explained, and Wally raised an eyebrow.

"And you thought that was happening because…?"

"Because Psimon had scrambled our brains, and I got all confused." Artemis 'explained.' Kid Flash didn't seem to buy it, but he didn't push it.

"Alright, whatever you say."

In the hangar bay, Superboy was finishing helping Nolan get his stealth armor into it's dock, and Nolan reached up and pulled out a charging cable, hooking it into the armor's chest unit. "Thanks, Supey. Who'd have thought that a suit of iron could be so heavy without power?" Nolan joked. "Also, sorry about blasting you back there."

"Don't worry about it. Probably brought back some Cadmus memories." The Kryptonian responded, and a high tech chirping drew their attention to the sphere as it rolled up behind them.

"So...I guess we're keeping this." Nolan commented, looking over the living device. "Never saw a design like this before. And what's this metal made out of?" He said, running his hand over the strange circles and lines on the small red circle. "I think it's… alive somehow. So if it's alive, it needs a name." The boy genius said, and Superboy thought for a moment.

"Sphere." He said, drawing a raised eyebrow from Nolan.

"So we have a living sphere of unknown alien technology, and you want to name it… Sphere?" Iron Knight asked, and Superboy shrugged.

"Like having a suit made of iron and naming it 'Iron Man'?" He retorted, and Nolan shrugged.

"Point taken. So, Sphere it is."

In the medical area, Kaldur's eyes fluttered open, where he saw Francis, M'gann, and Red Tornado standing over him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, bud." Francis greeted, and Kaldur rubbed his temples.

"My head…"

"I'm sorry. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but it wasn't easy putting your mind back together while you were asleep." M'gann apologized, as the Atlantean sat up.

"It's all coming back to me…" He groaned out, burying the memories of his conversation with Tula in Atlantis. "Bialya… what happened?"

"Long story short, our minds were wiped by an asshole named Psimon. M'gann here was able to put us back together, and she kicked Psimon's ass." Francis explained, and Kaldur took note of how the archer was rubbing the Martian's shoulder.

"I see…" Aqualad remarked. "You will have to fill me in later. If you'll excuse me, I believe I require something to eat." He said, and looked at Red Tornado. "Will you assist me?"

"I do not require nutrition, save for recharging my energy cells every forty eight hours." Red Tornado stated.

"I am… still weak. I require aid to the kitchen." Kaldur explained, and Tornado looked at him, and then nodded, helping the Atlantean towards the kitchen. Leaving M'Gann and Francis alone.

"So, uh… what exactly are we? I mean, are we…" Francis trailed off trying to find the right words, M'Gann chuckled at his struggle and hugged him.

"I mean, I want us to be. Don't you?" She asked staring up into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I really do." He admitted with a smile, his face now a bright red.

"Then yes, yes I think we are." She said before kissing him again as he kissed her back. They were lost in each other, which went a long way in explaining why they didn't hear the door open.

There was a slight clearing of the throat from the doorway, and the two jumped apart red in the face. They found Nolan standing there, arms folded, and a small smile on his face,

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do have some cuts and what not to deal with. I'll just…" Nolan trailed off grabbing a first aid kit, and heading back towards the door,

"Congratulations you two." He said and with another small smile he left the room tapping his private comm as he left.

"Well, he's going to give me hell later." Francis sighed, but was still smiling before he spoke again,

"I should probably get home though, Mom's probably worried sick here she was very not for this mission." He admitted.

"See, you tomorrow?" M'Gann asked.

"Of course." He responded, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before setting out towards the teleporter. What neither could see was the other smiling wide. It had been a long mission, but overall no one could complain about the results.

 **Undisclosed Location**

Psimon stood in front of eight screens that displayed the blurry silhouettes of the Light, his head bowed in shame. "Please, forgive me." He begged, and the Light was silent. "The Martian girl escaped with both the sphere and the Superboy."

" _That hardly matters."_ The elegant, clearly female voice of L-6 reassured. " _What matters is the successful testing of our new partner's delivery system."_ She said, and Psimon watched as one of the screens behind him began displaying footage from Bialya.

" _ ***BOOM***_ "The explosion of sound was audible even through the grainy sound of the video, and Psimon watched as a tube of light appeared, depositing the sphere onto the ground.

" _Yes, the sphere was lost. But with the testing of the delivery system, we are guaranteed the arrival of new tech. Technology that puts the sphere to shame."_ The cold logical voice of L-8 explained.

" _Your failure is forgiven for now, but do not let it happen again."_ The timeless voice of L-1 growled, and Psimon bowed, before exiting the room.

" _As successful as the testing was, I am more concerned with what we observed."_ L-2 remarked, and the screen began displaying grainy drone footage of Artemis, Kid Flash, Iron Knight, and White Wolf. " _We now have proof that the children are expanding their ranks. If they continue to gain momentum like I believe they will, then they shall become more troublesome than we initially anticipated."_

" _And now Wakanda is involved."_ L-4 grimly stated. " _If T'challa has begun to suspect our involvement…"_

" _Then we shall deal with him in time, as we shall deal with all of them."_ L-5 stated, but L-4's discontentment was clear through the transmission.

" _Underestimating him is a mistake we will make only once."_

" _As will he, should he cross us."_ L-6 stated. " _Careful, Doctor. Otherwise I will begin to think your paranoia is covering up your own weakness."_

" _Who cares how many kids they throw at us?"_ L-7 asked. " _They can throw whoever and whatever at us, and we'll just crush them."_

" _Enough."_ L-1 bellowed, instilling silence in the transmission. " _The children are a nuisance. Nothing more, nothing less. For now, our focus should be on making sure all the proper conditions will be in place."_

 **A/N: Before we go, I have a request to make. We all love the feedback and support we've received the past nine months, but that being said, please, please do not put your own ideas into the reviews section. The four of us have a pretty solid plan laid out, and we're all looking forward to sharing what we've cooked up. So we don't need ideas, but feedback is always appreciated. Not only does it help us grow, but it also makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, until next time, be excellent to each other, drink some water, wash your hands good, and tune in next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Targets

**Chapter 11: Targets**

 **A/N: And here we are once again! Y'know, the Team's had quite a busy few chapters. So let's check in on what ol' Roy's been up to. Cowritten with Batmarcus, editing done by Lord Zeppelin and Ghost Fire 6.**

 **Taipei, September 7, 18:20 NST**

"This is Betty Brant with the Fact Channel, reporting live from Taipei, where the peace talks between North Rhelasia and South Rhelasia have broken down." A woman with short brown hair stated, and the newsfeed switched to footage of two Rhelasian men.

"As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and General Singh Mahn Li of North Rhelasia have resorted to bringing in an outside negotiator in the helps of finding compromise that could lead to progress in the reunification of Rhelasia." Betty Brant reported as the news feed switched back to her.

"Speculation has run rampant as to just who the arbitrator is. Rumors include the United States President, the Secretary General of the UN, to even Tony Stark! Though our source indicates that the negotiator will arrive by automobile, not armor."

Not too far from where the news report was happening, Red Arrow was situated in an alleyway facing the hotel. He was in civilian clothes, a black and white suit and dark sunglasses. He activated his earpiece, and the redhead waited for the other end to pick up.

" _Aqualad."_

"Red Arrow. I need access to the Justice League database." After Roy went on his own, Oliver had restricted his access to the Justice League support system. He still had access to the network of Zeta Tubes around the world, but when it came to everything else, like access to the database, he was on his own. Not that Roy minded all that much. If he was going to prove himself worthy on his terms, he needed to find his own way. But for this, he needed just a little bit of help.

" _What do you need?"_ Kaldur's voice asked. Roy could hear the unspoken question in his voice, but the Harper chose to ignore it.

"Info on the height and build on the League of Shadows member known as Cheshire." Anyone else would have had a lame joke about Roy's love life ready to go, but Kaldur was remaining professional for the time being.

" _Cheshire is 1.67 meters, with a slim, athletic build."_

"Uh…" Roy heard Kaldur chuckle.

" _Roughly five foot, six inches."_ The Atlantean translated, Roy looked out over the crowd, activating his sunglasses. An old Queen Corp souvenir he'd swiped on his way out, the sunglasses began analyzing the height of every woman in the crowd. " _Cheshire is extremely dangerous. Do you require backup?"_ And just like that, the unspoken was spoken.

"The last thing I need is the Junior Justice League getting in my way. No offense to you."

" _None taken. Good luck, my friend. Aqualad out."_ And with that, Kaldur was silent. And just in time, too, as Roy's sunglasses picked up a magazine vendor who was the exact height and build as Cheshire's description. Red Arrow pressed a button on his briefcase, causing it to fall apart and reveal his folded up bow inside. As he unfolded the bow, Red Arrow saw a white car approaching, flanked by police. Reasoning that this had to be the arbitrator, Green Arrow's former protege readied an arrow.

"And the arbitrator is here, folks!" Betty reported as it pulled to a stop in front of the curb. "And it looks like the special guest is…"

And that's when Cheshire made her move. Leaping on top of the magazine stand, the assassin aimed a missile launcher at the car. Cheshire lined it up, making sure it was in her sights as she began to squeeze the trigger…

Only for an arrow to hit the launcher and tilt it upwards just as she fired, sending the missile into the air. "Dammit!" She spotted Red Arrow in the bushes, and made her move as the Rhelasian security details took notice of her. She leapt off of the newsstand towards the car, dispatching any who got in her way. One pulled a gun on her, but she effortlessly grabbed his wrist and snapped it before striking a nerve point on his neck, knocking him out. Two more rushed her, but the cat-masked villain easily dispatched them with no trouble. She ran at the car, pulling out her sais and slashing through a net Red Arrow fired at her. Cheshire leapt at the car, only for Red Arrow to tackle her to the ground.

The two rolled around, with Cheshire ending up on top. She prepared to deliver a strike to Red's face, only for a voice to yell something out in Rhelasian. Cheshire looked up to see the security details pointing their guns at the two, and as good as she was, the assassin knew she couldn't take on that many men with guns. Not without some unwanted injuries, anyway.

"Alright, I surrender," She relented, holding her hands up as the security arrested her. Red Arrow would have smirked at his victory… if the Rhelasian security wasn't in the middle of arresting him as well.

"You saw it here live, folks! An assassination attempt, right on live television!" Betty Brant reported, and as Roy was forced to his feet, he couldn't help but look at the car of the would-be victim. The car door opened, and Roy narrowed his eyes at the man who stepped out. "And the negotiator is…"

He stood right at six feet tall. His black and white suit probably cost more than most people would make in a year, if not their lives. He carried himself with restrained arrogance that most would consider as humility, if they didn't know better. But his most defining feature, beyond his sharp green eyes, was his shining bald head. "... Lex Luthor?!" Betty exclaimed, before she composed herself.

"A-as you can see, the negotiator is none other than LexCorp CEO Lex Luthor. For those of you at home, Mr. Luthor is a world renowned philanthropist, known for his investment in the development of Metropolis." As Betty spoke, Lex nodded at his associate, an attractive caucasian woman with long brown hair. Without a word, she pulled her phone out, and Lex looked around the crowd, his eyes settling on Roy.

Roy felt his skin crawl as Lex walked over to him. The billionaire cast a glance at Cheshire as she was pushed into the back of a cop car, before he arrived at the archer, his assistant hanging up her phone and nodding. Roy made direct eye contact with Lex, not batting an eye as the bald billionaire matched his glare. He looked at Mercy, who simply nodded. "As I suspected. This young man is Speedy, the sidekick of the American superhero known as Green Arrow." Lex stated, Roy narrowed his eyes.

"You're intel's outdated. That's _former_ sidekick Red Arrow." He spat, but Lex didn't seem phased. If anything, he was rather amused by it.

"Ah, my apologies." Lex spoke with, what Roy assumed, fake politeness as the head officer turned to him.

"This man must be questioned for what he knows!"

"This young man just risked his life saving my own. If he wanted to kill me, he would have allowed that woman to do it." Luthor explained, but the captain still looked unsure. "If it will make you feel better, tell your superiors that Lex Luthor personally vouches for him."

' _Great, now I need a shower.'_ Roy thought as he was uncuffed, and Lex dismissed the police with a wave of his hand. "If you're expecting a thank you, don't hold your breath."

"Well, I expected at least a little gratitude." Lex admitted.

"I'm not in the habit of being grateful to arms dealers." The redhead stated, Lex raised an eyebrow.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

"Cut the crap, Luthor. You might have everyone here fooled, but I know what you really are. You think Tombstone just stumbled upon those prototype weapons? Not to mention all those attempts to kill Superman you financed?" Red Arrow asked, but Lex just smirked.

"And I suppose you have evidence to back up your claims? That I did indeed sell weapons to this 'Tombstone' fellow, or that I did financially sponsor super criminals that would threaten the safety of my city?" Arrow's silence was all the answer that Lex needed. "I'll admit, I was once a tad overzealous in my criticisms of Superman, but I did so only out of concern for my fair city."

"More like your own ego." The redhead responded, and Lex simply sighed.

"Ah, how I've missed matching wits with the intellectual prowess of the superhuman community." The CEO responded, his assistant catching his attention.

"I'm not going to pretend to be a saint, but trust me when I say I'm on the side of the angels this time. Now, if you'll excuse me, some of us have countries to reunite." As Lex began to walk off, Roy almost considered walking away. Whoever wanted Lex dead was probably justified, but there was a little voice in Roy's head urging him to stay. This was the right thing to do, and if nothing else, would at least get the League's attention…

Roy sighed as he followed Lex and Mercy into the hotel, and even though he couldn't see his face, he just _knew_ that Lex was smirking. As the three entered the hotel lobby, Roy got a firsthand example of what the brink of war looked like.

"Northern cowards! Was there no one among your own troops willing to dirty their hands?!" Tseng demanded, Li seemed to take offense to that.

"Liar! This is clearly a Southern scheme!"

Tensions were running high, that much was obvious. Hell, Roy figured what he was watching had been building up for decades; a powder keg getting ready to explode.

"We are receiving reports that troops are massing along the Rhelasian border. It seems like things could explode at any moment. It appears that Lex Luthor is our last hope for peace." Brant reported, getting a groan from Roy.

"Why should either side trust you?" He asked the arbitrator, who simply smiled.

"Because LexCorp is a company based on peaceful enterprise, continuing the generous work my father Lionel started decades ago."

"Does that include selling weapons to both sides?" Roy cut off. "I've got intel linking LexCorp shell companies to weapon sales in both Rhelasias. You're profiting off this war, so why bother with the whole Good Samaritan act?" He asked, and Lex simply flashed that know-it-all smile that was really starting to get on Roy's nerves.

"War income is pocket change compared to the profit that can be gained from ushering peace. Why make millions maintaining a war when there's billions to be made in creating a peaceful, reunified Rhelasia?"

"So spend years keeping the war going, just to reap the profits from ending it?"

"It seems you're starting to catch on. How do you think your friend Tony Stark's able to afford all those gaudy suits?" Lex asked, adjusting his tie. "Isn't peace in our time worth it, even if a scoundrel like myself profits?"

"If you even live long enough _to_ profit." The former sidekick piped up. "Cheshire isn't some dime store mercenary in a Halloween costume. She's League of Shadows, meaning that this isn't over just because she failed."

"Which does raise a rather interesting question. The League of Shadows isn't simply a fanatical cult, or a terrorist organization driven by pure zealotry. They're a business, and a business requires customers." Lex explained, causing Roy's mind to begin working in overdrive.

"Meaning someone hired them to kill you."

"And that raises the question of who. Now, while I have no shortage of enemies, my presence here was a closely guarded secret. Not even my security detail was fully briefed on my identity until _after_ I had arrived in Taipei." Luthor explained, causing the former Speedy's eyes to widen.

"So you yourself weren't the target. Rather, it was whoever was going to be the negotiator…" he concluded, and Lex nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." He agreed, looking at the yelling Li and Tseng. "Like I said before, there is profit to be made in war. Pocket change to me, but to others… a fortune."

"I don't suppose you'd have any idea who hired them, do you? I thought all you bloodsucking arms dealers keep in touch." Roy questioned, earning a chuckle from the negotiator.

"I'm afraid I've been left off the mailing list. I haven't the faintest idea, which is why I'd like to hire you to find out." Lex suggested, earning a scowl from Roy.

"You've got me confused for some other guy in red. I don't want a cent of your blood money."

"So you mean to tell me you're going to risk your life to save mine, pro bono? By all means, knock yourself out." Lex replied as he adjusted his tie once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save. Happy hunting." And with that, Lex went and engaged the Rhelasians, effortlessly diffusing the tension with a photo opportunity.

Honestly, the whole thing made Roy feel sick. Lex Luthor was as crooked as they came, selling weapons to both sides of any conflict, continuing a grand tradition that Lionel Luthor had started during the Cold War. Rhelasia was just the tip of the iceberg, as Roy and Oliver had gathered evidence over the years that indicated LexCorps' involvement in financing regime changes and civil wars in Bialya, Sokovia, and others around the world. Not to mention all the super villains that were created in Lex's attempts to destroy Superman when he had first appeared over a decade ago. Not that he ever faced any consequences, of course. There was always a patsy, a fall guy that Lex always managed to lay the blame on enough to satisfy the law.

But, as Lex had put it, he was the best chance at unifying Rhelasia, and if Roy really fancied himself a hero, he had to make sure that happened. And that meant facing the League of Shadows. For a moment, Red Arrow considered calling Aqualad for help, but decided against it. All it would do is show the Team and the League that he wasn't the hero he knew he was.

And so he would show them otherwise. And the first step… was to see about a girl.

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, 06:41 EST**

Superboy grabbed a socket wrench and adjusted one of the screws on his bike's back tire. He heard Sphere chirp behind him, and he turned to pat the living machine. "Are you ready?" A familiar voice asked, and Superboy turned to see M'gann entering the hangar with Laura, Kaldur, T'zari, Red Tornado, J'onn, Tony, and Logan.

"Ready for what?"

"For the first day of school, duh!" M'gann teased, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do we go to school?"

"Since we enrolled you." Tony remarked. "Cap, Bats, and I got to talking, and we all agreed that you kids need some good old fashioned education. Know how to do more than superheroics, Plus, you guys need socialization. Get to know folks who don't dress up in dumb outfits and fight people in even dumber outfits. So, I reached out to an old friend of mine at Happy Harbor High, and as of today, you three are all high school students."

"Wait. You three? What about you two?" Laura asked, gesturing to Kaldur and T'zari.

"In Atlantis, our basic schooling ends at 13, where we are then able to choose between enrolling in the military academy or the school of sorcery. I chose the latter, which is how I met Aquaman." Kaldur explained.

"And I have my own studies, ones that are… well, they are on a different level than the American education system can offer." T'zari admitted, Superboy folded his arms.

"So we go to school and you two get to sit around the cave all day?"

"My parents are in New York for an environmental summit at the UN, and I am meeting them there."

"And there is an… event I am monitoring." Kaldur cryptically answered, and Superboy then looked at J'onn, Red, and Logan.

"And you three?"

"The first day of the scholastic journey is an important milestone in human culture. We wanted to wish you luck." J'onn offered, Superboy couldn't help but frown as he noticed who was missing.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing…" He mumbled, getting Tony leaned over to Logan.

"I thought you talked to him." The billionaire whispered.

"I talked, but I dunno if he listened. You know how he gets." The mutant whispered back, the Stark simply sighed.

"I've been waiting for this! I spent hours picking out this outfit!" M'gann cheered as her white and blue costume shifted into her short sleeved sweater and skirt. "So, do you think M'gann M'orzz can pass as an Earth girl?"

"Well…" J'onn said, and she chuckled.

"I'm kidding!" She corrected cheerfully, her green skin shifted into Caucasian. "Everyone, meet Megan Morse!" The totally regular Earth girl announced, aTony scratched his chin. He coulda sworn she reminded him of some crappy TV show from the 90's, but he couldn't quite remember the name for it...

"Did Francis help you pick that out?" Laura teased, causing Megan to blush.

"W-well, he did say this looks good on me…" She admitted, and Laura just flashed a teasing smirk as Tony pulled out his phone.

"Alright, Megan… Morse…" He said aloud as he typed, before looking at Laura. "What about you? How about Laura… Logan?"

"Stark, you put that kid in school with that name, I'm carving it on all your suits. And I don't mean your metal ones." Logan spoke up, earning a sigh from Tony.

"Well, it's not like you've ever told anyone your actual last name."

"And you still aren't getting it today. I'm sure as hell not sending her to school with a name that sounds like a cheap porn star." Logan responded, Laura frowned as Tony and Logan began to bicker. She needed a last name, and there was one thing that came to mind…

"Kinney." She stated, drawing their attention. "The uh, the scientist who named me Laura, that was her last name. Back then, she was the only one who treated me like I was a human, not a weapon. I'd like to, I dunno, honor her or something, I guess." The mutant explained, and J'onn tapped his chin.

"Laura Kinney… it does have a certain ring to it." The Martian Manhunter remarked, Logan couldn't help but smile.

"I think it's a damn good name." He said, earning a smile back from her.

"Laura… Kinney…" Tony muttered out, and then turned to Superboy. "Last but not least." At the billionaire's urging, Superboy couldn't help but frown.

"I uh… I dunno. I've never really thought about it too hard. I mean, 'Superboy' is pretty much the only thing I've ever been called."

"Really? None of the scientists at Cadmus had a nickname for you or anything?" Laura asked, and the Kryptonian shook his head.

"You remember how strict Dr. Desmond was. He didn't like the scientists there to have any more interaction with me than they had to." He reminisced, as Martian Manhunter began to shapeshift into an African American man.

"The human identity I have used most often is John Jones, and I suggested the name John Smith for Red Tornado as well. Perhaps you could be a John as well?" He suggested, but the Kryptonian clone frowned.

"I think I'll pass." Megan tapped her chin in thought, uttering a silent 'Hello Megan!' as an idea hit her.

"If you can't think of anything, then how about… Connor? That's one of my favorite Earth names." She suggested, and Superboy mulled it over.

"He needs a last name, too. Connor Kinney?" Judging from the frown that got from Superboy, Tony figured that wasn't the best idea.

"How about… Kent?" As J'onn said that, Logan snorted, and Tony made some kind of weird noise that sounded like a strangled cough. "In memory of the late Kent Nelson, of course."

"Then shouldn't he be Connor Nelson?" Laura muttered, as Superboy mulled it over.

Connor...Kent. Connor Kent. Kent, Connor. He'd never actually had a name other than Superboy or Project Kr before, but Connor Kent, that felt… right.

"I like it." Connor Kent said, smiling to himself. He was so lost in enjoyment of his new name that he didn't notice Tony leaning over to J'onn.

"If Clark finds out, I'm telling him it was your idea." The billionaire whispered, the Martian simply smirked.

"That's _if_ he finds out." He responded, earning a smirk from Tony.

"And that's why you and I get along so well." Iron Man stated as he entered Connor's new name into his phone. "Alright kids, you're all set. I arranged for you all to have a pretty similar schedule, but don't feel like you have to stick together."

"What kind of friend is this anyway?" Megan asked.

"That is a story for another time." The Martian Manhunter answered. "School starts at 7:45, and you want to make a good impression on the first day."

"Oh, and Connor, you might wanna lose the S." Logan pointed out, gesturing to Connor's shirt. "Keep a low profile. You don't want anyone noticin' just how much you look like Big Blue."

 **Taipei, Police Station**

Red Arrow stood in silence outside Cheshire's cell, much as he had been for the last ten minutes. He just watched her going through Tai Chi as if she wasn't locked in a jail cell. Her smirk irritated him, but it also made him cautious, until at last she spoke up,

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"I think you know what I'm here for," He snapped back.

"Actually, I do. Do you?" The assassin challenged, still going through her poses.

"Who hired you?"

"Shadows."

"And who hired them?"

"I don't ask," She responded, stopping briefly to wink at him before going back to her stretching.

"What's your endgame? The peace summit or Luthor himself!?" Red Arrow demanded.

"Two birds…" She stopped pointing her hand at him in the shape of a gun and pretending to fire, "One stone," She finished with a shrug before standing straight.

"So, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with, especially Ar… chery girl. I like her," Chesire smiled as wide as the cat she was named after.

"She… they, aren't in my league," Red Arrow stated flatly, which only made her smile wider.

"And you think you're in mine?" She asked, stepping to the bars reaching through and pulling him against them by one of the straps that held his quiver, "Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?"

"I don't..." As much as he liked to pretend otherwise, Roy was still an 18 year old boy. And Cheshire wasn't _un_ attractive, and being this unexpectedly close to the admittedly attractive assassin… well, Red Arrow wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Sure about that?" She asked, placing a hand on the back of his head as if to pull him in for a kiss. The redheaded archer didn't know whether or not he would have resisted, but he didn't have a chance to find out before she ducked down, hugging the bars.

"Oh, no..." Red Arrow facepalmed mentally, eyes widening as the wall behind her blew apart, sending him flying back into the wall.

As the smoke cleared, a rope lowered down and a figure slid down it. A lean but muscular figure. He wore a skintight black suit with several pockets for weapons. It was covered in gold armor, carefully shaped to look like feathers. His boots were golden with black steel plating and he had a strap of knives over his right shoulder. His mask covered his whole head and face, making his features impossible to make out. The mask gave his face the appearance of an owl's face, down to the seemingly glowing orange eyes. The odd thing was, this person looked like they were either short, or pretty young.

He tilted his head to the side and Cheshire smiled, "Oh good. They sent you. I thought they were going to send.."

"He's the one flying the chopper," The figure stated, in a voice that sounded somewhat familiar to Roy, though he couldn't quite place why.

"Did they have to send him?" She huffed.

"They wanted me to have a partner, and beggars can't be choosers," The figure shrugged before extending a hand to her, "You coming or what?" He asked.

"No! She isn't!" Red Arrow declared, firing at the figure who shifted just slightly and caught the arrow by the shaft and looked over to him.

"Not a bad shot, are you? Though you're no Hawkeye or Green Arrow," He pointed out casually before tossing the arrow aside as the flashbang at the end went off. "Try harder next time." With that, he and Cheshire slid down the rope with her winking at him before she vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" Red Arrow growled, sprinting out of the room and to the roof. In the distance he could see a chopper, and sprinting along the rooftops towards it, Cheshire and whoever her friend was. Running beside her it became clear just how... young he looked.

He drew a grapple line arrow and fired before sliding along the line, just across from the fleeing pair. The new figure nodded his head towards Roy and Cheshire shrugged.

"What can I say, he's better than he looks. I admire the persistence, but…" Cheshire trailed off before throwing a shuriken and cutting his line, sending Red Arrow tumbling onto a roof. He flipped in mid-air and managed to land solidly and continue chasing them.

"We need to go, he's irritatingly stubborn," The black-clad figure sighed as he and Cheshire boarded the chopper.

"Wouldn't have this problem if somebody had just done their job right," Sportsamaster stated, turning to Cheshire, who flipped him off.

Below, Red Arrow used another shot to grapple onto the chopper. He was now dangling high above Taipei and slowly climbing up.

"Oh come on, are you even trying to lose this guy!?" Sportsmaster demanded.

"Talon, do you have a.." Cheshire began before he handed her a sai, earning a smirk, "You know me so well. Sorry about this Red, but the asshole flying does have a point," She sighed before cutting his line and sending him plummeting.

Adjusting as best he could, Red Arrow drew another arrow and fired at his most likely landing point. It burst open and a thick foam, similar to the kind he used on Tombstone, exploded beneath him. The landing wasn't perfect, but at least he was bruised, rather than broken. The former sidekick stared up at the chopper, with Cheshire giving a flirtatious wave and Talon giving him a salute as they faded away.

That… could have gone differently. Roy'd have been lying if he said he hadn't been expecting Cheshire to have some sort of backup, but he hadn't been expecting them to come for her so soon. Seeing Sportsmaster in the helicopter cockpit was unexpected, considering his preference for remaining freelance. And that guy in the black… Roy didn't recognize him. Must have been a new player, straight from whatever assassin school that the Shadows got their soldiers from. That was unexpected, but Roy was nothing if not flexible.

He pulled a device out of his back pocket and flipped it open, revealing a black screen that showed a green dot. Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Talon… it was time to find out just who exactly wanted Lex Luthor dead.

The helicopter flew about two miles before setting down on an island on the outskirts of Taipei. The door slid open, and out hopped Cheshire and Talon, Sportsmaster getting out of the cockpit. "You're welcome, by the way," Sportsmaster stated, Cheshire just scoffed from behind her reclaimed mask.

"If you're expecting a thank you from me after everything you've pulled, you might wanna get your head checked, old man," Cheshire responded. "The only reason you're not dead right now is because I'm a professional. If I wasn't on the job right now-"

"A job you wouldn't even _have_ if it wasn't for me," Sportsmaster cut off. "Don't think I didn't notice how you cashed in on my name when you got started. So how about a little gratitude?"

"I'm guessing it got her a pretty good discount at the sporting goods store you buy all your gear from," Talon spoke up, earning a glare from the expert mercenary, and a chuckle from Cheshire.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or your little Court's going to be short a bird."

"That is enough," A new voice spoke, one that commanded an ancient sort of wisdom. Talon and Cheshire immediately kneeled, but Sportsmaster remained standing as he turned to the new arrival. He was a tall, daunting man with sharp green eyes, with black hair that had streaks of grey in it and a long mustache that was rivaled only by his eyebrows.

He wore a high collared green cloak with golden buttons on it, over a black vest, white undershirt, and a golden sash along his waist. "Tonight's agenda called for creating discord between nations, not my assassins," Ra's Al Ghul scolded.

"My apologies, Lord Ra's." Cheshire groveled, said Lord crossed his arms behind him.

"Tell me, Cheshire, do you apologize for your sharp tongue, or for your failure earlier tonight?" The Demon's Head asked, causing Cheshire to grip her knee.

"I… I apologize, my lord. I didn't anticipate the presence of Speedy."

"Hm. The unexpected presence of these so called 'superheroes' does tend to create all sorts of complications. It is a lesson I have learned at the hands of the Detective many times," Ra's stated. "It is my hope that you and Talon working together should be more than enough for any more… complications." He explained, Cheshire raised her head.

"Wait, Sportsmaster… isn't with us?"

"No, he is with me," A German-accented voice spoke up, and the four all looked at the building. From the pagoda emerged a man wearing a black tactical outfit, with two holsters on either side of his chest, a saber at his hip, and a purple full-head mask with gold laid out almost looked like a crown.

"Ra's may be willing to forgive your failure, but I am not," Baron Helmut Zemo stated, standing next to Ra's. "I hired the League of Shadows for one reason: to prevent the reunification of Rhelasia. If I am to rebuild Hydra from the mockery Johan Schmidt turned it into, then I need to sell weapons, something I cannot do for a peaceful nation," He explained, narrowing his eyes. "In order to ensure that, I have brought in an independent contractor, one who has never failed me."

"Translation: You screwed up, so I was brought in to clean up the mess," Sportsmaster simplified, earning a glare from Cheshire. "Glare all you want, baby girl, but that doesn't change the facts."

"Why you-"

"Enough," Ra's spoke up. "The job is clear. With the three of you working together, you should be able to overcome any obstacle in your way…" He turned his attention to the vantage point where Red Arrow was observing them. "... starting with that boy."

"... Crap." That was all Roy managed to say before the three assassins turned their attention to him. He unfolded his bow and fired an arrow at Ra's and Zemo, but Talon jumped up and blocked it with something on his arm as Cheshire and Sportsmaster moved in.

Ra's and Zemo stepped back into the shadows, as Red Arrow jumped from his perch to a lower one. He fired a few arrows at Cheshire, who dodged, jumping from one statue to another to join him on the roof.

Drawing two sai, she charged, cutting one of his arrows clean in half. As he went to fire another, she jumped, closing the gap between them and forcing him to backflip away… and right into a kick to the back as Talon joined the fray, knocking him towards Cheshire who slammed her knee into his gut.

Gasping slightly for air, and now pretty sure two of his ribs were at least bruised, he just managed to start blocking their attacks with his bow. What he had missed was Sportsmaster getting a running start before pole vaulting into the air, and tossing a discus. Cheshire dodged Red Arrow's attack and then shifted slightly to her right.

The discus came flying in and Red Arrow instinctively raised his bow to defend. It worked… mostly, as the discus didn't cave his head in, but it did splinter his bow to pieces. A fact he had two whole seconds to register before Talon's knee slammed into his face. He was forced backward. Turning the momentum into a flip, he landed near the edge of the building. He stared at the long drop behind him and the three assassins in front of him.

"So, I hear you go by Red Arrow now," Sportsmaster gave a small humorless chuckle, "More like Broken Arrow." Roy's vision tunneled for a second, probably thanks to the concussion he definitely had now, but then it was back to normal, and he was acutely aware of the three assassins cornering him.

"Oh come on, that's the best you've got?" Talon asked as Red Arrows eyes narrowed, trying to figure a way out of this.

He was given no time as Cheshire gave him a slight wave when he glanced at her. That split second nearly cost him. Talon threw a disc that landed near his feet and exploded, just as Red Arrow leaped over the side and into the water below. Sportsmaster ran up and hurled a javelin in after him.

Red Arrow hit the water a few seconds before the weapon did. There was another loud explosion as water rippled out from the impact area before rushing back. The three assassins stared down, but Red Arrow didn't reemerge. Satisfied if not a little disappointed in a few cases, they headed back inside.

"Sorry, about your boy toy," Talon sounded only slightly sarcastic. Cheshire smirked, or he assumed so. It was hard to tell through her mask. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a sisterly way as they walked.

"Eh, they come and go, but hey I'm a cat that's caught my own little canary." She chuckled, giving him a slight squeeze.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that. It's not even the right bird theme." Talon sighed as she laughed.

On the other side of the water, Red Arrow burst out, panting as he crawled onto land. Throwing up a little excess water, he punched the tapped his comm.

"Hey, it's me. So, I may… possibly be in over my head," He admitted begrudgingly.

 **Happy Harbor, September 7 07:58 EDT**

It was an average day at Happy Harbor High, students mulling about. A boy glided through the crowd on his skateboard, not a care in the world. At least not until he almost smashed straight into a group of new students. He tried to stop, but failed spectacularly as they all took a step back, and the boy grabbed him by his jacket, allowing his skateboard to fly off.

He was surprised and a little scared as the boy and a girl with dark hair both glared at him. The boy glanced at the dangling boy's shirt and at the M stylized like the Superman symbol. His eyebrow raised curiously.

"Your shirt, explain it now," The dark-haired boy demanded.

"Uh, what? I don't…" The boy stammered.

"Hey! What's your problem?" A new, deeper voice asked and, turning, they all found a tall and heavily muscled dark-skinned boy glaring at them. Dressed in a light blue shirt with Superman's emblem on the front. His arm around a dark-skinned girl in what looked like a cheerleader's uniform.

"Put my man Marvin down," The boy demanded, his tone becoming lower and more threatening. Laura tensed just a bit as he approached and Marvin spoke up.

"I… I don't think he likes my shirt," He spoke timidly as Connor took a look around and noted they were drawing attention, and everyone's shirt had hero-like symbols on them. He was privately beginning to wonder if maybe he did need a costume even as he spoke in a low growl.

"Your shirts fine. Everyone's shirt is fine." He admitted, setting Marvin down.

"Well someone's fine," The dark-skinned girl said with a small smile as the boy still stepped up towards them. M'Gann, seeking to smooth the situation over as best she could, tried being polite.

"Sorry, we're just new. I'm Megan Morse, this is Conner Kent and Laura Kinney," She greeted, pointing to each of them as well. Conner, meanwhile, was still squaring up to the other taller boy.

"Way to kill the alliteration streak…" Marvin muttered.

Before anymore could be said, a man in his early 30's snapped his fingers. "Listen guys, fun as this fight might be to see, we should get to homeroom," He stated seriously. Letting out a breath, the other boy walked off, being sure to shoulder check Conner as he passed.

Conner turned, ready to start and end a fight, ' _Conner! Don't!'_ M'Gann's voice said in his head as Laura stuck her arm out shaking her head in the negative, though she also looked less than thrilled by the situation.

"So, you three must be our new students." The man's aid, drawing their attention as he walked over to them. "I'm Rick Jones, your homeroom teacher."

"We're sorry about that, Mr. Jones. Connor here just has… anger issues." Megan apologized, and Rick looked at Connor maybe a little too long, then looking at Megan and Laura with a similar curious expression.

"… huh. Well, I'm no stranger to folks with anger issues. Just… try not to smash anything."

"Whatever…" Connor growled out, as he stormed into the school.

"We're in room 616!" Rick called out before letting a sigh. "I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't put Mal Duncan through a locker."

As they all headed in, a dark haired, blue-eyed girl approached, smiling politely along with Marvin.

"Hey, I'm Wendy and this is my brother, Marvin. We were new last year so we get how hard it can be to fit in, you two look like instant Bumblebee material to me, though," She pointed out, looking to Laura and Megan, who looked to each other and both shrugged in confusion.

"The Bumblebee's cheerleaders. Tryouts are after school," Wendy explained, doing a slight twirl to show off her uniform. Megan smiled excitedly while Laura looked skeptical still.

"Thanks! We'll be there!" Megan said, quickly grabbing Laura.

"Wait a minute. What?" Laura asked, confused even as the other two girls pulled her away. Conner made to follow them, but Marvin stopped him with a small smile.

"Dude, facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce! Not too bright, but fierce," He admitted as Conner's eyes narrowed slightly. Why was high school starting to seem like it was going to be more complicated than hero work? At least there, he was allowed to punch things...

 **Taipei**

In the penthouse of the luxury hotel, Lex Luthor was finishing preparations for his evening. Red Arrow stood off to the side, arms folded.

"The League of Shadows wants you dead." He pointed out seriously. Luthor looked as though he may as well have informed him that his meal would be a little late as he responded.

"Doesn't every League?"

"Funny, but it's not just Cheshire and this Talon. Baron Zemo's the one who hired them, and after that little display outside, he's brought in Sportsmaster. Plus, it also sounds like Ra's Al Ghul himself wants you gone."

"Interesting, though I can't say I'm surprised. Ra's and Zemo are something akin to business rivals of mine. I'm no stranger to being in Hydra's crosshairs, be it Zemo, Strucker, or the late Red Skull. And I suppose peaceful countries have no need to call upon the League of Shadows."

"Then maybe I should stand aside and let you all take each other out?" Red Arrow offered, getting a chuckle from Lex.

"Your stab at pragmatism is adorable, but the summit and the peace are at stake here too, remember? We'll increase security, though if they think you're dead, perhaps we can surprise them?" Lex asked.

"I've got some better surprises. Don't worry, you just focus on the peace you so deeply desire." Red Arrow responded, Luthor shrugged as they set out for the peace talks.

 **Happy Harbor**

Connor, Megan, and Laura were all seated in Mr. Jones' first period World History class, an old television set displaying the Fact Channel's newsfeed of the Taipei summit. " _The Fact Channel's reports have confirmed that troops along the Rhelasian border are simply waiting for the order. With time running out, it seems like Lex Luthor is our only hope for peace."_ Betty Brant reported, a sentence that made Connor's skin crawl for some reason. " _If his secret strategy fails, then it means war by morning."_ Rick turned the TV off, leaning against his desk and folding his arms.

"Who here can tell me anything about Rhelasia?" The teacher asked, only to get no answer. "No volunteers? Alright then, how about…" He scanned the room, before his eyes settled upon a sleeping Marvin. "Mr. White, can you tell us anything?" The question stirred Marvin from his nap, the skater blinking as he tried to think of an answer.

"Uh...it's better than Fakasia?" This got a few laughs from the other students, but a sigh from Rick.

"Nice try. Anyone else?"

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 by the Bokun Dynasty, which ruled Rhelasia until Japanese occupation in World War II. Following the end of World War II, Rhelasia was divided by the Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia." Conner recited almost robotically, before his brow furrowed. "But… why are they fighting? They're both humans. I mean, Rhelasians."

"Right on both counts, Mister Kent." Rick answered. "While they were both one Rhelasia a relatively short time ago, North and South both developed different cultures. And, unfortunately, humans aren't really a fan of people who are different, no matter how small those differences are." He explained, causing M'gann to frown.

" _It's the same way on Mars, too."_ She pointed out in the heads of Laura and Conner. " _The white Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green and Red majority. I'm Green, of course, but that doesn't make it right."_

" _It's the same with mutants."_ Laura spoke up. " _I… didn't experience any of it, and I know that things are a lot better than they used to be, but mutants were so hated and feared by the world that the X-Men are still consolidated at the Institute."_

 **Taipei**

The peace summit was now in full swing in the top floor meeting area of the hotel. Well, if one considered a yelling match a peace summit. "Reunification is impossible! We have nothing in common!" General Li shouted, Tseng folded his arms.

"For once, we agree. While once we were one, those days are far behind us. We might as well be night and day!" Tseng yelled, all the while Lex simply smiled from between them and chimed on in.

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, I'm sure you can find some common ground. For instance, an appreciation for the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony?" Lex snapped his fingers, Red Arrow had to keep from rolling his eyes at Lex's showmanship from his spot standing behind Luthor.

A woman in a red dress and white facepaint wheeled a tea cart into the meeting room, heading towards the heads of state. She was prepared to push her way through the throng of reporters to get to them, only for one to turn towards her. "That is far enough, Cheshire," Aqualad stated, removing his waterbearers from his blue jacket. Cheshire simply narrowed her eyes, before smirking. She pressed a button on the handle and prepared to push the cart, only for a baton to fly out from the rafters and hit the cart. It knocked it over, and Cheshire barely had time to backflip away before it exploded.

Aqualad activated his water bearers just in time, channeling the water from the nearby glasses and moving it in order to form a shield. The Atlantean grit his teeth as the blast threatened to tear through the water shield, but he maintained it, though the heat and force still destroyed his jacket, revealing his red shirt underneath. "You ok?" A new voice asked, Kaldur looked out of the corner of his eye at the asker of the question.

He was only a little older than Roy, with short black hair that framed a black domino mask. He wore a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was colored in a lighter gray. "That blast looks like it was a lot," Dick Grayson, the first Robin, the first sidekick, now known as Nightwing, commented as Kaldur released the shield.

"I am fine. Though I fear this is not over," Aqualad remarked, as Red Arrow jumped down next to them. The smoke cleared to reveal Cheshire putting her mask on as two helicopters ascended to the blown out windows. The doors opened on one to reveal Baron Zemo, flanked by Sportsmaster, Talon, and a whole squad of League of Shadows soldiers.

"Kill them all." The Baron ordered as Talon and Sportsmaster leapt down next to Cheshire. As Aqualad's shield fell away, Red Arrow readied his bow as Nightwing prepared both escrima sticks.

"One, two… I'm counting about twelve soldiers, not counting those three," Red Arrow remarked, Nightwing simply smirked.

"That's about five a piece. All you gotta do is stay traught."

"You do whatever you want. Cheshire's mine," Red Arrow stated, Cheshire smirked beneath her mask.

"So territorial, and only our third date," She taunted, Nightwing raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"And this is my childhood all over again…" He muttered under his breath, and the Shadows made their move.

Aqualad and Nightwing rushed to meet them as Red Arrow fired on Cheshire. She easily deflected his arrow as Nightwing flipped clean over her and barely managed to block a mace shot to the face, as Talon was there to meet him while Aqualad made a break for Sportsmaster.

"Of course he called for you, the absolute last person I wanted to deal with," Talon spoke as Nightwing flipped away and noticed that it wasn't a mace. At his forearms, his sleeves allowing it to grow through nicely, were what seemed to be silver feathers, now ruffled to serve as two bundles of blades or a pair of spiked maces. Whatever it was growing from Talon's arms, the former Robin knew they had to be avoided if he was using them.

"Really? I'm the last person you want to meet? Not Batman, Superman, or anyone else on the League?" Nightwing asked.

"No, trust me, you're the last person I wanted to be here," Talon reaffirmed, rushing him again as Nightwing's sticks clashed with the deadly feathers or whatever was coming from the assassins arms.

"I'm flattered," Nightwing joked, kicking him in the gut and back flipping away to gain some ground.

"Don't be. You're about to be dead," Talon stated which, to Nightwing, he sounded... sad? Disappointed even as they rushed each other again.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster was easily taking out the security team as they tried to rush him. He dodged, ducked, and weaved, taking them out with swift punches and kicks until a water mace struck his mask.

Sportsmaster let out a growl and began blocking the attacks with a javelin. As they each tried to get a hit in on the other, Red Arrow fired on Cheshire again who dodged and cut the arrows.

"You called in the original and one of your little sidekick friends. I thought you said they weren't in your league?" She asked casually.

Nightwing managed to keep his focus, but Aqualad lost his and was met with a clothesline that flipped him clean over. He hit the ground hard as Sportsmaster pulled a mace of his own and tried to take Aqualad's head off, forcing the younger man to roll to avoid the attack.

From the head table of the room, Luthor watched very carefully, making sure no one noticed the very sparse eye contact he was making with Zemo, who was watching from the helicopter.

 **Happy Harbor**

" _How the hell did you rope me into this?"_

" _Oh come on, it'll be fun!"_

" _Speak for yourself. You might be cut out for this cheerleading crap, but I've got better uses for my time."_

" _But it's a high school tradition! Honestly, I think it'll be great for you. Really help you get a sense of normalcy in your life."_

" _... Normal? Okay, let's get this over with…"_

" _Now that that's settled, can I go home? I really don't know what I'm doing here…"_

" _You're here for moral support!"_

" _Whatever…"_

Conner let out a sigh from his spot in the bleachers, looking down at Megan and Laura in their athletic wear. Despite the little skirmish that morning, their first day had been rather uneventful, though Conner still noticed Mal Duncan shooting him a few glares. Now, Megan and Laura were down on the track, Megan dressed in a white t-shirt with a red M on it and Laura wearing gray athletic wear. Conner had no idea why Laura wanted to be whatever a cheerleader was, but he was honestly starting to suspect it had something to do with why she was always hanging around Jason lately.

"Alright, you girls ready?" Wendy asked, flanked by Karen and another girl.

"I sure am!"

"I guess…"

"Alright, let's see what you got!" Karen exclaimed, and Laura sighed.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Hornets, hornets, can't be beat!" They cheered, while doing the routine. Well, Megan cheered, Laura kinda mumbled along while doing the routine. The Bumblebees exchanged a glance, before going in for a huddle.

"This is the most embarrassing experience of my life…" The mutant grumbled. " _If any of you tell Wally about this, they won't find your bodies."_ She thought over the mindlink, and the Bumblebees broke their huddle. Wendy approached them as Karen and the other girl went off, a frown on her face.

"Well, Megan was good, and Laura… has potential. Which is why I'm really sorry about this," Megan prayed they weren't being rejected, while Laura slightly prayed that they were, only for them both to be drenched in some kind of sports drink.

Conner growled and gripped the bleacher, getting up to spring to his friends' defense as Laura's claws began to break the skin….

" _Conner, no!"_ Megan yelled out, causing Conner to trip and stumble down the bleachers. " _Laura, down."_ The dark haired mutant grumbled as her claws were pulled back before anyone noticed. Fortunately, they were distracted by Conner falling down the bleachers like a ball down stairs, landing with a grunt on the ground.

"Ow…" He groaned out, Karen sighed at the sight.

"He's as dumb as he is cute…" She sighed out. "Either of you dating this dude?"

"Hm? Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend. My boyfriend lives in New York, and I know that sounds made up, but-"

"But he's just a good friend," Laura cut off before her friend could start to ramble. "He's probably wondering what the hell that was all about."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would stop insisting on," Wendy explained, causing the Martian's eyes to widen.

"Wait, initiation? Does that mean…?"

"Yup! Welcome to the Bumblebees!" Karen congratulated. "Laura, you're gonna need some work, but we've done more with less."

"Uh, thanks?" Laura replied as Conner picked himself up off the ground while Megan squealed.

"Ohmigod, I can't believe this! We actually made it!" She cheered, wrapping Laura in a hug that had her wishing she had Logan's unbreakable bones. But, despite herself, Laura couldn't help but smile. Maybe… this wouldn't be so bad.

 **Taipei**

Red Arrow grunted as he was kicked back against a large piece of debris, narrowly bringing his bow up in time to catch a stab from one of Cheshire's sais to keep it from finding a new home in his head. He broke the stalemate and moved back just in time to avoid a gyroscopic kick from Cheshire, who used it as an opportunity to leap backwards with a handspring. When she landed, the assassin threw both her sais at Red Arrow, who blocked them with his bow.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster was engaging Aqualad. Sportsmaster had resorted to using a rapier, attempting to skewer the Atlantean with a series of quick thrusts, all of which he avoided. Kaldur stepped back, using the water bearers to form two water swords. "Not bad, Lad," Sportsmaster complimented, as he and Kaldur circled each other. "Shame you didn't bring the rest of your team. I was looking forward to meeting your new Wakandan friend. Guess I shoulda been in Bialya." The villain taunted, causing Aqualad's eyes to widen.

"How do you-?"

"Let's just say I've got an inside source. _Very_ inside." Before Aqualad could ask any more, Sportsmaster charged him.

Nightwing was not enjoying this. Granted, he rarely ever enjoyed a fight, but this one was particularly grating. Every move he made Talon had a response or a counter or both.

"You know you aren't half bad, ever consider switching sides? I bet we have way better benefits than your current employers," Nightwing offered, blocking a downward smash with both sticks and trying for a kick.

Talon caught his leg and threw him away towards the shattered window, "Thanks for the offer, but it's too late for that."

Despite the surprise that someone at that size could throw him away, Nightwing twisted in the air, and with agility that would have impressed even Spider-Man, landed flat footed a few feet from the edge.

"It's never too late to make a career change, kid," He tried as Talon swung his arm sharply, sending several of the feather like objects growing from his arm. Nightwing somersaulted over the projectiles, his escrima stick finally connecting with Talons head, the impact tore away one of the lenses of his mask.

A bright blue eye, one that felt eerily familiar to Dick, narrowed at him before several of the projectiles were sent flying again, forcing him to fall back or get stabbed.

Red Arrow leapt up onto a piece of rubble that offered him a clear vantage point of the battle, noticing how the Rhelasian guards were being overwhelmed by the Shadows. "Aqualad, Nightwing, it's time to end this!" Red Arrow yelled out as he pulled out an arrow, aiming it at the ceiling. It exploded, but rather than destroying the ceiling, it set off the sprinklers.

A seemingly pointless action, had it not been for Aqualad's glowing tattoos. As the water began swirling around him, the first Boy Wonder leapt back as Kaldur pointed his bearers at the enemy, sending a dragon made of water at the assassins. It quickly swept up many of the Shadows, though Talon and Cheshire leapt back to stand next to Sportsmaster. As the dragon headed towards them, Cheshire pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the construct, which detonated and disrupted the dragon's form. As smoke filled the room, one of the last remaining Shadows saw his chance, and leapt towards Li, Tseng, and Luthor.

Lex simply frowned, "Someone really wants to die for their cause. Mercy," Without another word, Mercy held her hand up and pointed it at the soldier. Instantly, her hand slid up and her arm opened to reveal a small cannon that fired an energy blast that hit the Shadow square in the chest, killing him. As the ninja's body fell to the ground, the three heroes turned back to where the villains had been, and saw that they were gone… including Zemo.

As Mercy's arm returned to normal, a smirking Lex turned to a stunned Li and Tseng. "Gives a new meaning to the terms 'arms race', doesn't it?"

"That technology is most impressive!" Li commented, Tseng nodding in agreement.

"See, I knew you two could agree on something," The billionaire dryly commented. "Mercy here is but the first in LexCorp's newest wave of military technology. The applications are limitless… something I'd be more than happy to discuss in further talks." As Lex continued to talk with the leaders, Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"Did… we just help Lex Luthor make money?" He asked, Red Arrow sighed.

"Only that man could turn an assassination attempt into a business opportunity," Roy remarked, as the three headed into the elevator to the ground floor. Before they entered Nightwing paused, he saw a few of the feathered projectiles Talon had fired at him. Scooping up a handful, he noted they felt metallic but flexible.

"Thanks for helping with this, Dick." Red Arrow said shaking Nightwing from his thoughts.

"Hey, don't mention it. I remember how hard it was back when I went solo," Dick responded. "You ever get tired of the whole globetrotting thing, Bludhaven could always use another hero."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roy replied before he looked at Kaldur as the elevator reached the ground floor. "So, what made you call him and not the rest of the Pep Squad?"

"Bringing them in would only have furthered whatever doubts you were already having. If you had to be saved by those you look down on, it would have only hurt you. And since I know you have always respected Dick…"

"He called me. Good thing I'm an early riser." Dick remarked, looking at the clock on his suit's wrist. "Speaking of, I gotta get back to Bludhaven. 12 hour time difference doesn't get rid of my responsibilities. Here, for your souviniers." He handed Kaldur one of the objects.

"Of course. Again, thank you for your help," Kaldur smiled, shaking Dick's hand.

"No problem. You ever want the original to show you how the whole sidekick thing is done, you know where to find me," The former Boy Wonder remarked, and he walked away towards where the League had a Zeta Tube stashed.

"Look, Kaldur…" The former Speedy spoke up, drawing the Atlantean's attention. "About what you said back there, about me not respecting the team… I just wanted you to know you're wrong. I respect all of you, even Francis and Artemis. You're all walking your own paths, figuring out what kind of heroes you are on your own terms. Even if it is for the Justice League."

"Thank you, my friend. I know-"

"Which is why I'm not going to pretend I didn't hear what Sportsmaster said back there." He cut off. "He knew things about your missions. Things he _shouldn't_ know," Roy reminded Kaldur. "You think there's a mole on your team?" He asked, causing Kaldur to fold his arms in thought.

"I… cannot rule out the possibility. I will have to investigate myself before I make any conclusions or tell the others."

"You're not telling them?"

"No. Doing so would not only unravel the unit, but it would tip off the mole. If he or she even does exist."

"Well, good luck with that." Roy stated, and as he began to head out, he stopped. "And Kaldur? You tell Francis or Artemis that I said that, I'll deny it ever happened," He called back, and Kaldur simply smirked.

"My lips are sealed."

 **Elsewhere**

"That went well, all things considered." Lex stated as he pulled out a bottle of scotch, examining the brand and the vintage to make sure it was what he wanted. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out three glasses. "Li and Tseng were quite impressed with Mercy's… assets, and are quite literally buying into the peace."

"So it sounds like our goal for the eventual reunification of Rhelasia went as planned," A familiar German voice said, and Lex turned to none other than Baron Zemo, who was staring out the window at the city beneath them. "The valiant, noble Lex Luthor, ensuring peace while protecting it from that dastardly villain Baron Zemo, who wants to sell his foul weapons," Zemo remarked, stifling a laugh. "A hopelessly cliche and convoluted narrative, but one they will eat up regardless."

"All the better. The most convincing lies aren't the most elaborate, but the ones that are the most comforting," Ra's Al Ghul stated from his position on the lavish couch, taking a glass of scotch from Luthor, who offered one to Zemo. "Provide them with a clear villain, and they will not investigate any deeper."

"It is a small miracle that the Harper boy did not call in the Justice League, and that Aqualad only brought in Nightwing. If he had brought in the rest of the children, I suspect the outcome would have ended in my capture," Zemo stated as he took the glass. "Speaking of, our Talon performed quite nicely. That has proven to be quite the worthwhile investment."

"I shall pass along your compliments to the Court of Owls. They will be most thrilled to know of our satisfaction."

"So long as they don't grow too excited. I would hate to have to clip their wings," Lex commented, as Ra's stood up and Zemo walked over to him, pulling up his mask to reveal his scarred chin and mouth. "A toast, gentleman, to another job well done," The CEO stated, raising his glass as the other two did the same.

"And so, another corner of the world… sees the Light."

 **Epilogue**

 **September 07, Gateway City, 15:45 PST**

A blonde girl, about sixteen years old, was walking through the city, one hand in the pocket of her jacket while the other holding her phone, which showed a news report of the summit. " _Under the guidance of Lex Luthor, General Li and Prime Minister Tseng have signed a peace treaty that could one day lead to the reunification of Rhelasia!"_ The report stated, the girl sighed as she locked it. She had guessed that, if it meant that peace was ushered in to the long feuding nations, it was alright in the long run, but it felt weird owing that to Lex Luthor, a man who'd been in the news for an endless stream of controversies ever since she was a kid.

"Guess it's worth it in the long run…" She muttered to herself, walking past a cafe. She stopped to avoid running into a small child that ran in front of her, softly smiling as she heard the boy's mother call after him. She was about to help the mother catch the unruly child… when she heard the unmistakable sound of tires squealing, looking to see a semi truck rolling towards them. The driver looked like he had fallen asleep at the wheel, and it was heading straight towards them.

There was no time to think, only to act. The girl jumped in front of the child and tried to shield him with her body, her hand stretched towards the truck in the futile hope of… something. The girl didn't really know what she was doing, and she prepared for the end…

Only to feel nothing. Not as in 'everything ended', but she felt nothing out of the ordinary. No pain, no sensation of nothingness she had been expecting. She nervously opened her left eye, looking behind her to see just what the hell was going on…

And was greeted with the smashed up front of the truck, the metal crumpled around her hand. "What the…"

"Oh my god!" The boy's mother exclaimed, running over and embracing him. The girl looked around, seeing various passerby staring at her, at the crumpled up truck that seemed to bend around her hand, and she ran off. As she did so, a figure watched her from a rooftop, smiling to himself.

"And thus, another piece is added to the board."

A short while later, the girl ran into the apartment she shared with her mother, barely noticing how the doorknob crumpled up when she grabbed it, or how the door almost fell off its hinges when she shut it. She was hyperventilating as she entered her room, shutting the door behind her and collapsing on the floor. "Holy shit…" She gasped out, staring at her hand. She… she had stopped that truck with her bare hands, without a scratch on her. Not only that, but when she ran back to her apartment, it felt like her whole body was about to take off of the ground.

She… she had powers. That was the only explanation. And as the thunder rumbled outside, the girl looked at the poster of Wonder Woman that had been on her wall for years… and Cassie Sandsmark knew what she had to do.

 **A/N: We are all beyond excited to show us our biggest change yet. We've set up quite a few mysteries in this chapter alone. Make sure you join us next time as the Hunt for Wonder Girl commences.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hunt for Wonder Girl

**Chapter 12: Wonder Girl**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, and Happy New Year! We're back, with our longest chapter to date at just shy of 20K words! This one took us a bit longer than expected, but it paid off! So sit back and relax, as a new player enters the game! We've also made some updates to Chapter 11 to better suit our plans going forward, so feel free to go back and see if you can spot them!  
Cowriting done with Batmarcus, Editing and Proofreading done by Ghost Fire 6 and Lord Zeppelin.**

 **Mount Justice, September 15, 17:32 EST**

It was just another day at the cave. At least, that's how it appeared to Kaldur, anyways. Gathered at the Cave was himself, Wally, Jason, T'zari, Laura, Nolan, and Connor, as Superboy insisted on being called. M'gann was in New York, helping Francis prepare for a history presentation; Carter had an English assignment he had procrastinated for too long; and Artemis said she had to help her mother with something. All in all, an average day for the Team.

" _I've got an inside source. VERY inside."_

And yet he could not get Sportsmaster out of his head. When they fought in Taipei the previous week, the mercenary had mentioned things. Things he shouldn't have known. He knew about T'zari, their newest member. He knew about Bialya, their most recent mission. A mission that Sportsmaster was nowhere near. How had he known these things? Were whispers of the Team starting to spread throughout the criminal underworld, or did Sportsmaster indeed have an inside source?

The thought of the latter sickened the Atlantean to his stomach. These were his friends, the second family he had found on the surface. None of them could be traitors…could they?

But there were things that stood out to him. Things the Atlantean couldn't help but notice, that now stood out following Sportsmaster's taunt. Nolan's time of arrival to the cave had grown progressively more erratic over the past few weeks, and there were some days he didn't come in at all. T'zari kept to himself, and whenever Kaldur was in his room, he took note of a pattern of dust that indicated a missing photograph. What was the Wakandan prince hiding? Artemis claimed to be Green Arrow's niece, yet to Kaldur's knowledge, Oliver Queen had no living relatives. Was there more to the story, or was it simply a lie to hide her real identity?

M'gann said she was Martian Manhunter's niece, but by her own admission, Martian families were so huge that she'd never actually met J'onn until she came to Earth in June. Who was to say she was who she said she was? Wally was the fastest boy alive, with a fast mouth to back it up. Had he let something slip to the wrong person? Francis's family had a background in espionage, and most of the League's stance on SHIELD was spotty at the best of times. To the best of Kaldur's knowledge, Francis' parents had had some sort of falling out with the intelligence organization when he was born, but that didn't mean it wasn't some elaborate cover.

Jason had grown up in the rough part of Gotham, home to some of the worst criminals in the city. Who's to say he still didn't maintain some of those connections? Conner and Laura had been living essentially brainwashed for years. Or in Conner's case, his entire life. Not to mention that there were large parts of Laura's history prior to them finding her at Cadmus that she went to great effort to hide from even Logan. And the origin of Carter's powers were still a mystery to even him.

Put simply, the more he thought about it, the more he was rapidly coming to realize that for now everyone was a suspect in some way or another.

' _There has to be a way to figure this out.'_ He thought, biting his lip. He couldn't go to Captain America or Batman with this. They would organize a mole hunt, doing it in such a way that was sure to tip them off. And if the mole didn't exist, and this was just some sort of mindgame, then bringing up his suspicions would only cause the Team to unravel.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kaldur?" Nolan asked, stepping up beside him and looking concerned.

"No, it's nothing. Just lost in my own head a bit," He spoke evasively.

"Okay, if you're sure. You know if you need to talk, we're all here."

"I know," Kaldur smiled, _'That might be part of the problem.'_ For now, all he could do was watch, and pray to the Old Gods of the sea that he was wrong.

Meanwhile, Jason stood in front of the door to Laura's room, staring at the door. "Alright, Laura, what'd you want to show me?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Just…give me a second. I've gotta do it a certain way," Laura's muffled voice said from the other side, Jason tapped his foot impatiently. "Alright, I'm ready. Just…don't laugh." As Laura opened the door, Jason stepped into her room. For a second, he was momentarily struck by just how… spartan the room was. No posters, no books, just a computer, a bed, and a closet. He was about to comment on it, when the mutant cleared her throat as she shut the door. The boy wonder turned around, and was greeted with the sight of a blushing Laura in the black and yellow uniform of the Bumblebees. "How do I look?"

"What… what am I looking at here?" He asked, her blush deepening.

"It's… my uniform. I just got it at practice yesterday, but I haven't tried it on yet." She explained, Jason's brow furrowed.

"Uniform? Practice? What are you-" His question stopped when the lightbulb went off in his head, as all that training from the World's Greatest Detective paid off. "Oh my god. You're a cheerleader."

"Don't say it so loud!" The red faced X-23 shushed, but Jason's face was still in pure shock.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"M'gann dragged me to cheerleader tryouts, and I got accepted somehow. I've gone to a few practices, and…" She trailed off, turning a shade of red that would have given Red Tornado a run for his money. "I… actually really like it. It's… pretty fun." She explained, Jason scratched the back of his head. "Well, don't just stand there. Does this uniform look as stupid on me as I think it does?"

"Hm? Oh, no. It uh…" Robin answered, softly smiling. "It looks good on you. Like, _really_ good." Did that come out creepy? Jason felt it sounded a little creepy, but Laura too seemed to like it as she returned his smile.

"Thanks. I uh… I'll send you the football schedule. You know, if you ever come see me. I mean us!" She corrected, but Jason didn't seem to mind.

"I'd like that."

In the lounge, Wally sighed as he watched an old episode of _Rom The Spaceknight_ , earning a sigh in turn from T'zari, who simply sighed in return.

"You know, pouting isn't gonna change anything." He commented, but Wally brushed it off.

"Who says I'm pouting?" The redheaded speedster replied, earning a frown from the Wakandan prince.

"Despite the way you act sometimes, you are fairly intelligent. I have seen you and Nolan discuss physics and science with an enthusiasm that I have only seen from my aunt in Wakanda. You can figure out exactly how to recreate the Flash's experiment from an old notebook, and you cannot notice when a girl is not interested in you?" T'zari asked, and Wally looked away.

"You're starting to sound like Artemis. So M'gann was playing hard to get. I was wearing her down, and it was only a matter of time-" He started to protest, when the newest member of the Team cut him off.

"Wally, my friend, Artemis is right. M'gann…was just not into you. Deep down, you had to know that, right?" The Wakandan stated, causing Wally to sigh.

"...Yeah, I know."

"Now, are you truly upset that your friends are together? That they have found happiness with each other?" The prince asked, earning another sigh from Wally.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually pretty thrilled for 'em, but I'm just…I dunno...Jealous," The speedster answered, causing T'zari to smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Cheer up. I am sure you will find the right one for you," he reassured. Perhaps now was not the best time to ask what the deal was between him and Artemis...

Meanwhile, Nolan and Superboy were in the mission room, the silence more than a little awkward. "So…" Nolan spoke up after a brief moment. "...how's school?"

"It's good." Superboy replied, not elaborating at all.

"It's at the local high school here, right? The one where we fought the Shadows?"

"Yeah. About a fifteen minute walk."

"So did we leave any damage, or…?"

"They got a new computer lab. Apparently your dad felt bad or something." That was all Superboy seemed willing to share for now, causing the Stark to sigh.

"Good talk, Conner," He resigned, and much to his relief, the Zeta Tube powered up.

" **Recognize: Wonder Woman, 04.** " The Zeta Tube announced, and from the glowing light emerged none other than the Star Spangled woman herself, emerging from the Tube as the others entered the mission area.

"Hello, Team," The Spirit of Truth greeted.

"Greetings, Diana." Kaldur greeted with a respectful bow, as was befitting of a founding member of the League. "I was under the impression that Black Canary was going to be handling our training today."

"She was, but she had to cancel. I volunteered to cover for her." She explained.

"Let me guess: twisted her ankle?" Jason asked.

"Sprained her wrist?"

"Concussion?

"Food poisoning." Wonder Woman answered, earning a sympathetic wince from several of them. "Originally, she was going to teach you certain fighting styles, but I had something different in mind. Suit up, and meet me on the beach." She instructed.

Several minutes later, the gathered team was in full costumed attire, gathered on the beach in front of Diana. They stood by the water, while the former Justice Society member stood in front of the entrance to the Cave. "Is there a reason you had us suit up?" Iron Knight asked, careful to avoid the water touching his armor.

"Because I wanted to even the odds for you," Diana responded with a smirk, causing several of them to exchange a glance. "Your opponent today is going to be me."

"Wait, just you?" Superboy asked, getting a nod from Wonder Woman. "No offense, but all of us against you? Isn't that a little… nuts?"

"Only if you've never seen her fight." Kid Flash remarked, as Diana planted her feet in the sand.

"Today, I am the enemy. Your goal is to make it past me and into the Cave. Should even one of you make it in, it will be considered a victory."

"That sounds simple enough." Laura shrugged.

"Then you can go first." Nolan offered stepping aside for the clawed girl, who simply popped her claws before stepping up.

"Oh, and here I was hoping the biggest challenge would go last." Diana said as Laura rushed her. She aimed a slash at Diana's mid section, which was caught by her opponent. Before Laura could even respond, Wonder Woman caught her by the wrist, swinging her around like a bat and hitting Kid Flash, who had attempted to run inside, hard in the ribs and sending both crashing into the water.

She just smirked as three Bird-arangs came flying at her, followed swiftly by its owner. She ducked beneath one shuriken, caught the others, and hurled it back at Robin. It exploded as the flashbang within went off. Temporarily blinded, the Boy Wonder never saw the punch to his gut coming until he was slumped on the ground, winded.

There were cries as Superboy, Iron Knight, Aqualad, and White Wolf all jumped in from each side. Diana wasn't even phased bringing up her bracers and almost gently clashing them together. A wave of energy burst from her and they were all sent flying backward. She pulled out her lasso before wrapping it around Superboys waist as he had been the one closest to jumping into the cave. He stopped dead before she swung him in a wide arc around her and smashed him into X-23. Both groaning as they hit the sand with the others.

"Ow…"

"So, who wants to guess where you all went wrong?" She asked casually, sitting cross legged from where she had barely moved as X-23 and Kid Flash emerged from the water, coughing. All in all, she had thoroughly beaten all of them in less than three minutes.

"Uh, we thought we could take Wonder Woman?" Robin groaned out, pulling his mask down to rub his eyes.

"Don't let my titles and reputation fool you. Here, I'm just another adversary." She corrected. "Tell me, why did you all decide to rush me?" Wonder Woman asked, as Kaldur sat up.

"Given how your strength was far superior than even Superboy, we all figured that distracting you with a layered assault would allow one of us to make it to the objective." He explained, Diana sighed.

"And that was your mistake." She stated. "Yes, in the past, you have been able to overwhelm the enemy by dividing up into groups, and even overwhelm them with superior numbers. However, they were simply unprepared for sheer numbers."

"So… strength in numbers isn't the way to go?" T'zari asked.

"Strength in numbers is a time honored strategy, but when you face an opponent such as me, with enhanced strength and combat experience, you must strategize. Find your own strengths and weaknesses, and compare them to your opponent's."

"But, and I don't mean to sound like a broken record, you're Wonder Woman." Nolan stated as his helmet opened up. "I mean, Superman has Kryptonite. Thor's fightable if you take away his hammer. If you can figure out where he's going to be, you can take out Flash. Martian Manhunter's weak to fire, Captain Marvel's body can't process certain kinds of energy…I could go on, but the point is, you don't have any weaknesses like that."

"But I am a fighter. Yes, I can fly. Yes, I have super strength, durability, and reflexes. But I am still a fighter. Still a physical object with mass and momentum, and one that can only process things so fast." The League founder explained. "There have been times in the past where I have been overwhelmed, ambushed by enemies that moved with more speed and precision than I could process. And more importantly, they worked together." This earned a few confused looks from the Team.

"But… isn't that what we've been doing for the past two months?" Superboy asked, and Wonder Woman shook her head.

"You all fight together, but not as a group."

"Ok, you've lost me now." The Teen Wonder spoke up.

"Let's break down what happened. Who made the first move?"

"I did." The mutant infiltrator spoke up, earning a nod from Diana.

"You all stepped aside, allowing your best fighter to take the lead. While she may have easily held her own against the assassins and soldiers you have fought in the past, I am an Amazon, trained by some of the best in the world. Had Robin and White Wolf joined her, I would have had to reevaluate the fighting style I was using, which would have then allowed Iron Knight to support from long range." Wonder Woman explained.

"While I was distracted, your heavy hitters would have been able to incapacitate me, allowing Kid Flash to move in and proceed to the objective." Diana sat back then folded her arms in front of her. "A crucial part of every team's development is learning how to play off each other's strength. Tell me, who here has heard of a Fastball Special?"

"Isn't that where someone throws Wolverine?" Kid Flash asked, earning a nod from their instructor.

"Let's break it down. Colossus is a mutant that covers himself in an organic steel that greatly increases his strength and size. Wolverine, as many of you know, is a man on the short side with a healing factor and a skeleton laced with adamantium. In other words, Colossus is strong, and Wolverine can take a beating." Diana broke down.

"Now, often times, the X-Men have found themselves facing off against enemies capable of flight. Something neither of the two are equipped to deal with. However, by working together, they combine Colossus's strength with Wolverine's stature in order to overcome their shortcomings, something they have used to take down many villains." She explained, as several of them looked at Laura.

"Don't even think about it." Laura warned, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

"What works for them may not work for you. I strongly recommend working with one another to find strategies and combinations best befitting you." The Champion of Olympus suggested, as the clouds rumbled with thunder above them.

"Weird. I thought it was supposed to be sunny all week…" Superboy muttered.

"Science can rarely guarantee the whims of Mother Nature. I suggest we continue our listen inside and-" Wonder Woman started to say-

 _ **KRAKOOM**_

When a bolt of lightning hit the ground directly between Wonder Woman and the Team, sending everyone scrambling to their feet. "Holy crap!" Jason exclaimed, pulling out his bow staff as the rest of the team pulled out their weapons.

"Anyone willing to bet that lightning hitting the ground in front of Wonder Woman is just a coincidence?" Nolan asked as his faceplate shut, smoke obscuring their view.

"Since when has anything in our lives been a coincidence?" Aqualad asked, and on the other side, Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes as the smoke began to clear.

"Diana." A deep voice stated, and the warrior braced herself as the figure towered to a most impressive height. Before she could react, he rushed her…

And wrapped her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. "It is good to see you, my friend!" The voice stated, and the smoke cleared enough to give the Team a good luck at the new arrival.

He was a large, muscular man who stood at about six and a half feet tall. He was built like an 80's action star, with the chest hair to boot. He wore a golden headpiece that framed his face and let his wild, curly brown hair be free. Across his chest was a golden sash with a green trim, the same color as the loincloth he wore, with leather wrappings across his legs.

"Hey, Arnold." A voice said as repulsors powered up, knuckles were cracked, waterbearers activated, claws were popped, and shurikens were prepped. "You might wanna put the lady down." Robin warned, and the man turned around, his eyes settling on Iron Knight.

"Stark? Is that you? The red and gold suited you far better than the black, Anthony." He said, before he looked at Superboy. "Zeus's beard, is that Kal-El?! What sorcery has turned you back into a teenager?!"

"Kal-El?" Superboy asked aloud, as Diana stepped forward.

"Team, stand down. This man is not our enemy." She stated as she gestured to him. "Team, meet Hercules. He was once a member of the League when we first expanded several years ago." Diana explained.

"So do all your friends drop in with lightning bolts?" Iron Knight asked. "I mean, it's just common courtesy to shoot someone a text when they come over."

"Because I come with an urgent mission from Olympus itself. One that requires nothing less than the full attention of Earth's mightiest mortals." Hercules answered, which earned a sigh from Diana.

"Let's just… go inside and you can tell me what this is all about."

A short while later, Hercules was walking into the mission area, looking around at the Cave. "By Apollo's bow, this is magnificent. The Mountain of Justice has truly evolved since I was last here…" He muttered to himself, and when he entered the mission area, the holographic screens appeared before him. "Zounds!" The large man laughed, looking at a particular area. "Why, I remember the massive computer Stark built right there! To think that now, such a massive machine does not need to be visible… you mortals are full of surprises."

"Well, they don't compare to traveling in a bolt of lightning, but y'know." Wally muttered, as Diana stepped forward.

"Hercules. Focus, my friend." She pleaded as she approached him. "Do you know how long it has been since you were last here?" Wonder Woman asked, causing a frown to fall across the face of the demigod.

"I… do not. When one has lived for as long as I have, you count things like decades and centuries, not months and years."

"It has been over six years since you were last here. Since the battle with Ares." Wonder Woman reminisced, and Hercules actually chuckled.

"And that… that is quite a while. By mortal definitions, anyway." The former Leaguer remarked, and he looked at the Team gathered by the entrance. "And they… they are not the Justice League, are they?"

"No, they are not. Not yet, anyway." Diana answered. "We have not used this location as a base of operations in many years, due to an incident that occurred not long after you left."

"So why _did_ he leave?" Nolan spoke up. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I remember seeing this guy on the news, then he was just… gone. So what's his deal? Big Greek enthusiast?" She asked, Diana shook her head.

"No. I take it you're familiar with the Greek legend of Hercules?"

"Yeah, saw the movie when I was a kid."

"Bah, that mockery? They completely butchered my story!" The visitor exclaimed, causing Jason's eyes to widen.

"Wait, he's… the actual Hercules? That's not a myth some dead old guys made up?"

"All myths have a basis in fact. While the details have been exaggerated over time, Hercules is the real deal. The son of Zeus himself, champion of the Twelve Labors, slayer of the Nemean Lion and the Nine Headed Hydra." Diana explained, as Hercules smiled proudly.

"And what a fine battle that was. I have yet to face an opponent as worthy as them. Though there are a few in the modern world that dared to try." The Prince of Power explained.

"But didn't Hercules die from poison?" Kaldur asked, and Hercules winced as he recalled the memories.

"Aye, the centaur's blood did indeed kill my mortal self. However, due to my heroic deeds in life, my father Zeus chose to allow me to ascend to Mount Olympus as the God of Might." He explained. "When my dastardly uncle Hades schemed to bring the mortal realm into the Land of the Dead, I chose to intervene, fighting alongside your Justice League."

"Hercules would then join the League when we expanded our membership, fighting alongside us until his half brother Ares, the God of War, attempted to manipulate Black Adam of Khandaq into starting World War III." Wonder Woman explained.

"Afterwards, my father Zeus forbid any Olympians from interfering on Earth. Even travelling here now, I risk a great deal." Hercules stated, causing Wonder Woman to turn to him.

"Which brings me to my next question: why _are_ you here?" She asked, and once more, Hercules's smile was replaced by a frown.

"I take it you are familiar with my father, Zeus? God of the Sky, Lightning, and Thunder? King of the Gods?" He asked, causing White Wolf and Aqualad to exchange a glance.

"Sure…"

"Oh please, children. If you have any knowledge of my people's stories, then you know of my father's… promiscuity."

"Whaaaaat? No, never heard of that!" Wally defended, earning a small smile from Herc.

"There is no need to deny it. It is how I am here, after all. Yes, my father has always been one to sow his wild oats in any that caught his fancy. Why, in Ancient Greece, his children, both godly and mortal, were too numerous to count." Herc recited, and Jason cleared his throat.

"Is uh… is the thing about the swan true?"

"Jason!" Kaldur scolded.

"Oh come on, we were all thinking it!" The Gothamite defended, but Kaldur still shot him a disapproving glare as Hercule's face fell.

"My stepmother, Hera, never approved of my father's dalliances. It was around the rise of the Roman Empire that she began to truly clamp down on his activities. While my father would occasionally sneak down to the mortal realm for an occasional affair or two, he fulfilled the one promise he made to her: he would sire no more children." He explained.

"And that's relevant because?"

"Because, evidently, he has broken that promise." Hercules stated. "Sixteen years ago, Zeus came to Earth and fathered a daughter with a mortal woman, one who would be about your age. Whether he wished for her birth, I know not, but I do know is that Zeus used his immense powers in order to hide the child's existence, so that none may discover her and use my sibling for their own nefarious purposes."

"But I'm guessing that is not the case." Kaldur concluded, earning a nod from the Son of Zeus.

"Aye. Recently, that child, whoever they are, has awoken to their godly gifts. When she did, it resonated throughout Olympus, shattering the spell and alerting us to their existence," The God of Might explained. "My father admitted his infidelity, and now, I come to Diana, the chosen Champion of Olympus, to ask for her aid."

"Why?" Conner spoke up. "I mean, sounds to me like, whoever this kid is, they're just trying to live their life."

"Because Olympian blood is a powerful thing, Son of El. The blood of my father, in particular, carries extraordinary power. It is what enabled me to complete the Twelve Labors thousands of years ago." Hercules stated, ignoring the irritation the Son of El comment elicited from Conner. "Though the time of the Olympians has long passed, there are still those who would seek to destroy us. And if this child ends up in the wrong hands, they might succeed." He explained, and Diana's eyes widened.

"You can't possibly mean her, can you?"

"I do not know. All I know is that securing my sister is paramount." The god stated. "Like I said earlier, I am forbidden from directly interfering in this plane. Even coming here, to request your aid, I risk incurring my father's wrath."

"What would you have me do?" The champion asked.

"Find my sibling, and protect them from those who seek to do them harm." The Greek God asked, and Wonder Woman nodded.

"Of course, my friend. You have my word that I will protect them." She responded, earning a smile from the Prince of Power as he clasped her shoulder.

"I knew that I could count on you, Diana. You have my thanks." He said, when they all heard the rumble of thunder, even through the walls of the cave. "I have been here too long. Zeus can only tolerate my flaunting of his rules for so long."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical, considering the reason why you're here?" Nolan asked, earning a laugh from Hercules.

"My father's rules often are. I shall be sure to tell him as much upon my return." The god said, as he pulled out a golden mace and prepared to slam it on the ground… before he caught himself. "I… should probably do this outside." With that, the Team followed Hercules back to the beach, where they would watch him slam the mace on the ground. Instantly, a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and struck him, vanishing in a clap of thunder.

"So… that was weird, right? Like, even by our standards." Wally asked, and they all nodded in agreement as they walked back to the mission area.

"Not every day a literal god drops out of the sky." Jason remarked, earning a sigh from Nolan.

"He's not a god. He's just descended from a highly evolved alien race that presented himself to the Ancient Greeks like Thor did with the ancient Norse." Nolan 'explained', and Laura just rubbed her temples.

"Oh god, it's the Tower of Fate all over again..." She groaned out as Wally, T'zari, and Nolan began to debate the existence of gods and magic. Kaldur approached Wonder Woman, who was tapping her chin in thought.

"Hercules made it sound as if this child is of grave importance. Do you require assistance?" He asked, and the Amazon sighed.

"I would… if I knew where to start. Hercules only told me what he knew, and even that wasn't much to go on," Diana remarked, folding her arms. "If he knew where she is, what her name is, or what she looked like, I'm confident that he would have told me."

"We will assist you however we can." Aqualad volunteered, earning a smile from the Leaguer.

"Thank you, Kaldur. With the Justice League occupied around the world right now, it would be much appreciated." She thanked, and Kaldur turned to the arguing team.

"Nolan, can you find them?" He asked, and Nolan tapped his chin.

"Maybe. One kid on a planet of seven billion is a needle in a haystack, but I think I can shrink the haystack." Nolan said as he stepped in to the mission area, activating the holographic keypad. "My dad has an algorithm set to monitor news feeds from around the world in order to pick up on meta-incidents around the globe, just in case something pops up that needs the League's attention."

"I am familiar with it." Diana's voice carried a hint of bitterness in it, one brought on by memories of a dark time in the League's history that was better left buried. Nolan went to work, hundreds of news feeds appearing on the screens.

"Ok, so Hercules said that it's a girl, so that lets us narrow it down to incidents involving females." Nolan stated, and the amount of news feeds on the screens was drastically reduced.

"We should probably also filter out known superheroes, like Wonder Woman, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel, etc." Robin piped up, earning a nod from Iron Knight.

"Good call. That should save us some time." Nolan commended, entering the parameters in. "Now, Hercules said that she should have powers from Zeus. What exactly would that look like…?"

"Try enhanced strength and durability." Diana suggested. "Those are the powers Hercules possesses due to his godly side, and both my abilities and Shazam's derive from the blessings of the gods, including Zeus." Nolan had to bite his tongue to keep from firing off a scientific response as he entered the parameters, and the amount of images once again reduced.

"Well, it's a start, but that's still a lot of leads to check…" Wally thought out loud, as the boy genius tapped his chin.

"There's gotta be something we can do to narrow it down some more…" For a moment, he considered calling Rhianna to see if she had seen anything on the darknet, but before he could, Diana spoke up.

"Try searching unconfirmed sightings of superheroes." She suggested, earning an eyebrow raise from the Stark.

"You want to add unconfirmed sightings? But that'll increase our sample size by-"

"I have a theory. When I was a girl on Themyscira, I learned the stories of Ancient Greece, of the heroes of that time. More than a few, such as Perseus and Hercules, were children of Zeus himself." Diana explained, tapping her chin. "If Zeus's daughter is cut from the same cloth, then it stands to reason she would follow in their footsteps."

"And in today's world, no one thinks twice at another superhero!" Nolan concluded, earning a nod from Diana as he entered the new parameters. It added more images, and T'zari sighed as he looked as a new screen popped up to contain the images.

"Well, that got us nowhere…" He sighed out, as they all looked at the screens.

"Does anyone see anything? Anything that stands out?" Kaldur asked, and they all looked at the screens. T'zari let out a sigh, folding his arms.

"I… do not see anything. It's all just noise and-"

"There!" Jason spoke up, pointing at an image. "There, in Gateway City!" He said, and Nolan brought up the Gateway City image. It was a news article from a local news station, and they all read the headline.

 _ **WONDER WOMAN RETURNS TO GATEWAY**_

This headline caused Wonder Woman's brow to furrow in confusion. "I haven't been to Gateway in years…"

"I know! Back when he was training me, Batman had me read up on League history. I just happened to remember that you used to be based out of Gateway back in the day."

"But I moved when Steve and I were married." Diana remembered, as the Team read the article.

"Says here that a woman with dark hair's been spotted in Gateway the past week. She hasn't been doing much, just stopping muggings and car jackings, but witnesses described her as wearing some sort of Wonder Woman costume." Wally read aloud, and Laura turned to Diana.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"If there's one thing I have learned in the modern world, it's that there is no such thing." She remarked, as the young Stark began typing once more.

"Narrowing search parameters to only include Gateway City." He stated, and the amount of items was reduced drastically. "Alright, I think I've got something from last week." He announced, pulling up what looked like a traffic camera. The front of a cafe was visual, and at first, nothing looked out of the ordinary. People enjoying their day to day… when a semi truck rolled straight through a red light, about to crush all the people in the cafe. At least, it was, before a blonde girl knelt down in front of a boy to protect him and held her hand out. The team watched as the truck crumpled around her hand, stopping it in its tracks.

"Whoa…"

"If that's not super strength, I don't know what is." Superboy remarked, and they watched as the girl ran off. "Wait. Right there, you can see her face." Indeed, her face was visible to the camera, but it was only for one frame. The Team was silent for a moment, before Nolan sighed.

"Alright, I know you all want to say it. Go ahead and get it out of your systems."

"Can you enhance the image? Figure out who it is?" Kaldur asked the question they had all wanted to ask, and Nolan frowned.

"... maybe. Give me a second…" They watched as he isolated the part of the screen that had the girl's face, blowing it up to take the whole screen. This caused the image to become grainy and blurry, but using the Cave computer system's enhanced processing power, was able to clean up the image a little. Stark typed a few more keys, and the computer highlighted the girl's face structure.

"Well, now we know what she looks like. Now how do we find her?" Wally asked.

"Everyone our age has some kind of social media page. Hopefully, Mystery Girl here's got one with her face on it."

"Wait, so just because that little bit of her face is visible, you can find out who she is with social media? Isn't that a violation of privacy?" The redhead asked, and Nolan shrugged.

"Welcome to the digital age. It's why most superheroes wear masks that obscure their identifiable features, and the ones that don't are either public or they have some method to keep their faces from showing up clearly in pictures." The genius explained, and they watched as the computer beeped and flashed green. "And… we've got a hit!" He announced, and Diana's eyes widened as an image of an Instagram page appeared on screen.

"Great Hera, her…?" Diana gasped out loud, and they all turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked, and Diana frowned.

"How could I have not seen it sooner? I should've been able to tell it was her…" She muttered, before spinning to face the team. "We have no time to waste. Prepare the bioship, we must leave immediately."

"Whoa whoa, slow down. You're talking as if you know this girl." Robin asked, and Diana narrowed her eyes.

"That's because I do, which is why we must move." With that, Diana hurried to the hangar, before turning around. The others followed after her, but not before Superboy cast a look back at the screen.

"Who the hell is Cassie Sandsmark?"

 **Gateway City, 14:45 PST**

While the Team was just getting acquainted with their new instructor, the bell was ringing at Marston High School, signifying the end of the school day. As soon as the bell rang, young Cassie Sandsmark tore out of the classroom, heading to her locker. She pulled out a duffle bag, and opening it to make sure that the contents were undisturbed. ' _Alright, so far so good…'_ She thought, slinging the strap across her shoulder. She turned away, preparing to head out the door for her 'extracurricular activities'...

Only to run into a man. "Ah, Miss Sandsmark. I was hoping to see you." The man greeted, and Cassie let out a sigh. He was a little over six feet tall, with slicked back dirty blonde hair, a salmon-colored polo shirt, and a pair of khaki slacks.

' _Oh great, this guy…'_ She thought, putting on a fake smile.

"Hi, Mr. Koil! What's uh, what's up?" The girl asked, trying to hide her displeasure. Mr. Koil was Marston High's newest guidance counselor, and 'tryhard' felt generous when describing him. Ever since the school year started, he was always trying to relate to the students and show them how 'hip and cool' he was. Cassie couldn't help but shudder as she remembered the guitar incident at the last pep rally…

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that your attendance has been slipping the last week or so. Plus, I did see a few write ups for sleeping in class…" Mr. Koil recited, getting Cassie to frown.

"Oh. I uh, I got a part time job last week. I'm still trying to adjust to the hours." The blonde girl explained, and Koil frowned.

"I didn't see a work permit filed with the school…"

"That's because...it's...a volunteer thing. There's an animal shelter near my house, so I decided to start helping out there. The owner's an old family friend." She answered, Koil just folded his arms.

"So this family friend is not only allowing you to work without a work permit, but they're keeping you out at all hours of the night?"

"Oh, did I say I worked all night? I meant that I get home late, so I spend all night studying to make up for it."

"Hmmm…" Koil didn't seem like he bought it a hundred percent, but he didn't seem like he was going to pursue it anymore. "Well, your grades aren't hurting yet, so I guess it's alright. But if they do slip, I'm going to have to have a talk with this friend."

"Right, of course. Well, I'd better get going. Bye, Mr. Koil." And with that, Cassie walked off. However, as she did so, Koil watched her, smiling to himself as she did.

"Good luck, Cassandra."

Cassie walked away from the high school as fast as she could, ducking into an alleyway about two blocks away. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Cassie took a deep breath. She jumped up, leaping all the way to the roof of the nearby building. She stumbled a little as she landed, but for the most part, the blonde girl was pretty satisfied from her landing.

"Getting better at that…" She muttered out, setting the bag on the roof and opening it, looking at the Wonder Woman logo sticking out.

Once she'd accepted that the incident with the truck had really happened, Cassie had set about experimenting with her newfound powers. Her first step had been sneaking in to a junkyard that was often used by high school students to get drunk and high. Upon arriving, she'd proceeded to test her strength. She started with abandoned ovens, then refrigerators, before moving on to cars. When she had lifted up one of many abandoned vehicles without breaking a sweat, that was when Cassie knew without a shadow of a doubt that she'd had powers.

So she knew that she had powers. Now came what to do with them. For a moment, Cassie had considered trying to use them in a way that would make money fast. That would have been able to help her single mother not work so hard… but Cassie couldn't seriously consider it. These powers… they were a gift. They had to be, and Cassie knew that she had a responsibility to do something with them. Something that could help people.

During her entire experimentation phase, Cassie had thought of Wonder Woman. Upon her return to the modern world, the League founder had set up shop here in Gateway City. When she did, she would often come to talk with Cassie's mother Helena, an expert in Ancient Greece at the Gateway Museum. Cassie had met her only twice, but Diana… Diana was breathtaking. She was everything Cassie aspired to be and more, and even when Diana moved, content that Gateway no longer needed her protection, Cassie had kept up with her exploits. As she grew older, people would often make fun of her fixation on the Spirit of Truth, but they just didn't understand. Diana wasn't just a superhero. She was a symbol, a beacon of hope that others could aspire to be.

Maybe that's why Cassie was currently changing her clothes. If she was going to do this, then she needed to protect her identity. After all, 'Honor Student Cassie Sandsmark, Hero of Gateway' didn't really have a nice ring to it. So, until she could come up with a catchy hero name, Cassie needed a disguise. Fortunately, she had just the thing: for Halloween this year, she had been planning a 'street Wonder Woman costume.' It consisted of a leather jacket, a black tank top with the Wonder Woman logo on it, red pants, and a black wig. Couldn't be too careful hiding her identity.

Once she was dressed, Cassie took out a pair of goggles, sliding them over her eyes. She stood on the edge of the building, hands on her hips, trying to look heroic… before she sighed. "I look like an idiot…" She muttered to herself, before stepping back from the edge. She took a running start, leapt into the air… and proceeded to jump off the roof. Rather than plummeting to the ground like one would have expected, she instead floated, though not steadily.

"Alright, not falling this time…" THAT had been an interesting afternoon, but fortunately she had managed to avoid causing any damage. Cassie wasn't going to try breaking any sound barriers just yet, instead choosing to just fly around Gateway City. On… patrol or something, she guessed. That's all the Squadron Supreme movies showed the heroes doing. At least, it was a way to kill time before the plot kicked in, and then-

A scream pierced through the air, drawing Cassie's attention. She touched down on the ground, where she saw a woman struggling with a large man. Here goes nothing…

"Hey, asshole." Cassie called out, doing her best to do her best heroic pose. Stand tall, hands on your hips, don't let them see the nervousness on her face…

The man turned to her, chuckling to himself as he sized her up. "What the hell is this? I thought Wonder Woman was supposed to be in town, not… whatever the hell you are."

"I'm your worst nightmare, punk." God, was that really the best she could come up with? She sounded like a walking cliche, and clearly, both the would be mugger and victim thought so, given the confused expression she had and the amused expression he had.

"Go home, kid, before I have to hurt ya." The mugger warned, and Cassie just held her hands up as she dropped into a stance. The man just shook his head, and reached for her…

Only to go flying back into a pile of trash, courtesy of a push from the disguised blonde. The man groaned as he sat up, and Cassie smirked. "Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." She taunted, and the man sneered.

"Little bitch!" He groaned out, pulling out a switchblade and charging her. Cassie took a deep breath, avoided the man's swing, and shoved him once again, this time with a little more strength behind it. The man went flying back, landing in a pile of trash cans and groaning as he lost consciousness.

"Whoa…" The woman gasped out, so Cassie struck her best heroic pose.

"Run along, citizen! I've taken care of this… foul… fiend?" God she hated every word out of her mouth. Maybe Cassie should've consulted videos of actual super heroes instead of binge watching old Grey Ghost cartoons…

"Uh, sure…" The woman said. "So uh, thanks for everything. I'm just… going to call the police, if that's alright…" She said as she pulled out her phone, and Cassie nodded.

"All in a day's work. Best of luck!" And with that, Cassie flew off, leaving the woman to just shake her head as she dialed 911.

Cassie flew west a minute, before setting down on a rooftop. Ok, so she stopped a mugging, so far so good. Though Cassie didn't think she was quite ready to go toe to toe with Doctor Doom just yet. Soon, the call of sirens distracted her from her thoughts, and she sighed.

"Alright, let's get back to it."

 **Meanwhile**

The bioship glided through the sky, Wonder Woman watching as the skyline of Gateway City became visible through the clouds, slightly smiling to herself. "It looks exactly as I remember it…" She muttered to herself, before turning her seat to address the Team. "It is paramount that we do not waste any time. Nolan, have you found her?"

"Not yet. Gateway's not quite as big as New York or Metropolis, but it's still pretty sizable. We could be waiting a while before someone posts a sighting." Iron Knight stated, observing social media feeds on his helmet's display.

"Then we start looking. We will be able to cover more ground if we split up." Aqualad suggested.

"I agree. Kaldur, as this is your team, I trust your judgement in configurations. I will be travelling to the local museum." She stated, earning an eyebrow raise from Wally.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why there?"

"It is a lead, one only I can follow." Wonder Woman bluntly stated, causing them all to exchange a glance.

"OK…" With that, Kaldur turned to the gathered heroes.

"We will stay here on board the bioship. Iron Knight, begin monitoring 911 feeds and police bands. If she's spotted, then we need to be ready to move."

"Got it, boss." Nolan replied as he pulled up the feeds, and Diana nodded.

"I'll be right back. Keep me updated."

 **Gateway Museum of Natural History**

A woman in her mid 40's sat at her desk, sighing as she examined the paperwork for an upcoming exhibit.

Helena Sandsmark sighed. She loved her job, really, she did, but sometimes it got painfully dull. It had gotten even more so since Diana had left Gateway years ago.

"I almost miss the crazy villains. It broke up the monotony nicely." Helena sighed pushing her long brown hair back so her bangs stopped blocking her eyes.

She knew that wasn't true, what she really missed was Diana. She had been a great friend to talk to, if a little odd at times. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, an intercom on her desk went off.

"Ms. Sandsmark, you have a guest."

Helena froze. That wasn't right. She had no meetings, at least not for another few hours. Who thought they were so important that they couldn't make an appointment?

She pushed the button on her desk, "Lauren, who ever they are, tell them they had better be pretty damn important to just barge in like this. I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork."

There was a pause and then a familiar voice come back, it's tone a bit teasing; "Well I thought what I had to say was pretty important, but I can come back later if you like?"

Helena jumped to her feet, a broad smile coming to her face as she pushed open her door. There she was. Diana, looking as usual like she hadn't aged a day. Diana smiled and hugged her, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Helena, it's been far too long."

"I'll say. I was saying that you need to visit more. So what brings you here?" She asked.

At that, Diana let out a breath, Helena had learned that usually meant bad news. However, she looked up, determined.

"Helena, it's about your daughter."

' _Yeah definitely not a good way to start.'_ Helena mentally sighed even as outloud she asked, keeping her tone neutral, "What about her?" The archeologist asked, she could tell Diana felt awkward.

"How is Cassandra? Has she been acting strangely, lately?" Diana asked, causing the mortal to raise an eyebrow.

"Not lately. I mean, Cassie's about as moody and stubborn as any other sixteen year old, but that's not strange. Her grades are good, and we're working on preparing for the SAT's." Helena stated, before her eyes widened. "Oh god, did… did something happen to her?" She questioned in worry, but Diana placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No, nothing like that." She assured, before letting out a sigh. "Helena… what can you tell me about Cassandra's father?" If Helena wasn't confused before, she was now.

"I… what? I don't… I don't understand how that's important."

"Just trust that it is." Wonder Woman stated, and Helena took a deep breath as she placed faith in her old friend.

"I… don't know who her father is. Or rather, I don't know his name." The ally stated. "About seventeen years ago, I finished up a dig in Greece. Before I left, I went to a festival the town was having. I… met a guy there. He looked like a local, but he talked like he was from the States, so I thought he was some kind of investor. I didn't catch his name, but he was handsome, charming, funny. Add those together with a little alcohol, and, well…" Diana's reassuring squeeze let her know that she didn't have to go into detail, and she sent a grateful smile.

"Nine months later, Cassie was born. I never learned his name, couldn't find anyone who did, and I never saw him again. I probably could have found out if I looked a little more, but…"

"But you had other priorities." Diana finished, and Helena nodded before frowning.

"Diana… I haven't seen you in years, and you show up unannounced, asking about Cassie and her deadbeat dad. What the hell is going on?" She asked, Diana sighed once more.

"Helena, what I'm about to tell you may seem hard to believe, but I want you to know that I would not be having this conversation if I was not a hundred percent certain of it," The Spirit of Truth stated, taking a deep breath. "Do you recall Hercules?"

"What kind of Greek expert would I be if I didn't? I'll never forget when you brought him to meet me." Helena replied.

"Earlier today, he paid me a visit. He stated that he believed his father, Zeus, had come to Earth seventeen years ago, and that he had fathered a child, a daughter, who would be Cassie's age right now." Diana explained, and Helena's brow furrowed as she processed this.

"But… why would you be telling me this? What does this have… to do… with…" The single mother's eyes went wide as she began to process what her friend was telling her, steadying herself on her desk. "No… you can't possibly mean…" The brunette stuttered out, looking at Diana with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have some reason to think it was her. You… you'd have to have some kind of proof."

"Which we do." The Champion of Olympus stated. Helena watched as Diana pulled out her Justice League membership card, activating the built in holoscreen projector and showing Helena an image of the car accident last week. Even through the security footage, Helena would've recognized her daughter anywhere, she could only gape as the truck seemed to bend around her daughter who looked up surprised and completely unscathed. Helena collapsed in her chair staring at the footage as it began to replay.

There was simply no denying it now, there had been very little she could deny before anyway. She finally let out a shaky breath before staring up at her old friend who looked genuinely apologetic.

"I wanted you to come visit, but I never expected this." Helena sighed.

"I know, but we have to find Cassie. Hercules believes that we aren't the only ones aware of her new powers, and you've been around me enough to know that trouble seems to follow those with the blood of a god."

"Right okay, I… this is a lot to process. I'm going to need some time. I can't believe she didn't tell me about this, she should be home or at least on her way home depending on if she stopped for snacks."

"I will stay here with you, in case she comes here." Diana stated. "Don't worry, Helena. I have the best people out looking for Cassie."

 **Bioship**

"Find her yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No…"

"... Any-"

"Wally, the second something pops up, I promise that you will be the first one to know." Nolan stated from his spot in the bioships cockpit, causing Wally to sigh. While Diana went to go do...whatever it was she was doing, the Team was currently circling Gateway City in the Bioship as Nolan monitored the feeds.

"Could you at least let me steer the ship?" Wally asked.

"No, no I can't." Nolan replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"Why not?"

"Because the last and only time M'Gann let you steer you almost crashed through a build and seven lamp posts." Laura pointed out, glaring at the speedster.

"Yeah, and she said never again. Also, I thought it was more?" Jason added.

"It was hard to tell with all the spinning."

As Wally huffed, suddenly one of the screens went off, "Good news we might actually have something." Nolan sighed in relief as the display was taken up by a building on fire.

"Not exactly a super villian, but people could still probably use our help." Jason stated, Kaldur turned to Nolan.

"That is our best bet. Take us there." He instructed, Nolan nodded setting course to where the building was. They had just landed the bioship on a nearby rooftop, when someone nearby cried out;

"Look! It's Wonder Woman!" The citizen cried, pointing up to the sky, as someone they all could tell was definitely not Diana went flying into the building.

"Unless Diana's as fast as the Flash now, that's definitely not her." Iron Knight remarked,

"Great, rookie in a fire." Wally sighed.

"Kid Flash, X-23, White Wolf check the building for anyone trapped, Robin, help me put the fire out. Iron Knight, Superboy go to the top floor and see if she needs help." Kaldur said receiving nods as they all set out as they opened their comms.

None of them noticed the figures in the shadows watching them. "Did we have to set the fire?" The owner of the voice was female, and if one listened closely enough, she sounded slightly unsure about their course of action.

"It got her attention didn't it?" This voice was also female, with a faint english accent and a slight bestial snarl to her voice.

"Yeah, her and a bunch of other kids." This voice was heavily filtered through a helmet, but it was undeniably male.

"Kids from out of town. That's Aqualad, Robin, Iron Knight, and Kid Flash. I dunno who those other three are." Another male asked this question, and the only answer he got was a monstrous grunt.

"Boss says to watch for now. As soon as they're alone, we move on the target." The filtered voice ordered, and for now, the mysterious group would bide their time.

Cassie Sandsmark had bitten off more than she can chew. She'd been listening to her police scanner app when they'd relayed the information about the fire at the apartment building, and reasoning that she'd be able to get there faster than any fire truck, sped off to the scene. As soon as she arrived, she'd raced to the top floor, reasoning that whoever was up there was in more immediate danger. The smoke from the fire obscured her vision, even through the goggles, causing her to frown. "Hello? If you're in here, call out! I'm here to help!" She called out.

"Help me! We're… we're stuck!" A male voice called out, and Cassie swallowed the lump in her throat as she followed the sound of the voice. She found what looked like a collapsed rafter in front of a doorway, and she took a deep breath as she rushed over there. Well, a metaphorical breath, as an actual one probably wasn't the best idea with all this smoke.

Cassie grabbed the heavy beam and grunted as she lifted it out of the way, freeing the three occupants of the lawyers office. "Oh thank god, Wonder Woman!"

"I'm not-" Cassie tried to correct, but she sighed and just rolled with it. There wasn't time for that right now. "Look, just follow me! I'll get you out of here." She instructed, and they all nodded.

She began leading them towards the stairs, and pushed the door off its hinges. However, as soon as she did, flames burst out of the hallway in order to greet the new supply of oxygen. Cassie's skin was untouched ( _'super durability, good to know'_ ), but her leather jacket caught fire, and she was forced to rapidly remove it and throw it on the ground. "Ok, stairs are out! Head to the fire escape, folks!" She instructed, and began to lead the three would-be victims towards the fire escape. However, as she did so, one of the women's heels gave out under her, causing her to collapse.

Without hesitating, as the others headed towards the fire escape, Cassie went back to help the woman, kneeling down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I… I think I twisted my ankle." She replied, Cassie frowned.

"Here, lean on me. I'll carry you out." That felt like it was the most logical thing to do, and Cassie bent down to begin draping the woman's arm over the would-be hero's shoulder. However, before they could get up, they heard creaking above them.

Cassie looked up in time to see part of the ceiling falling towards her, and her eyes widened. She could (probably) take the hit, but the woman she was helping along couldn't. There wasn't time to jump out of the way, no way she could knock away the beam without it hitting the woman. She… she had no answers. What… what could she-

Fortunately, the answer was taken out of her hands, as a black blur appeared above her and grunted as the rafter fell against it. "You ok?" A male voice asked, and Cassie looked up at her savior, being eye level with a red Superman logo on a black t-shirt. She looked at her savior's face, and was stunned to see Superman. Well, if Superman was the star of a Disney Channel show, that is. Cassie realized she was probably staring, and decided to answer her question.

"I-I'm fine, but she twisted her ankle. There are others heading to the fire escape, but if the ceilings collapsing-"

"But nothing." Superboy cut off, and he looked behind him. "Knight, take the woman!"

"Got it!" Another voice yelled, and Cassie turned to see none other than the Iron Knight standing behind her. "Here, I'll take her. You two go help the others." He offered, Cassie got over her shock to nod.

"Right!" Handing the woman over to the Stark, Cassie and Superboy went off after the others, who had been cut off from reaching the window with the fire escape by flames. "How do we get them through?!" The blonde questioned, Superboy frowned as his brow furrowed.

"I've… got an idea. Step back!" He instructed Cassie and the others, doing as he ordered of them. Superboy took a deep breath, before blowing. He'd seen videos of Superman, observing how he'd used this trick to put out fires before. Superboy hadn't known for sure he'd be able to duplicate this power, and fortunately, his fears were assuaged, as a strong gust of air was blown from Superboy's mouth, temporarily extinguishing the fire. "Go, go!" He yelled, and the civilians hurried down the fire escape. As they herded them out, Cassie couldn't help but cast a look at Superboy. Just who was he? And what the hell was he doing here?

A short while later, Aqualad watched as fire crews worked to put out the remaining fires. Thanks to the Team, they'd been able to keep the fire under control and get the civilians out before the Gateway City Fire Department could arrive. Once they were clear that the first responders had things under control, Kaldur retreated back into the alley behind the building where they parked the bioship, where the Team was waiting. "Well?" Laura asked.

"It is under control. You all did good work out there."

"Thanks for the compliments, boss. Now…" Robin trailed out, as they all turned their attention to Cassie, who was seated on a dumpster. "...where were we?"

"Well, I was about to ask what the hell you're doing here. I mean, I'm not going to act like I know how hero turf works, but last I checked, Gateway's nowhere close to Central City, Gotham, or California." Cassie stated, folding her arms as she looked at the gathered sidekicks.

"Oh, yeah, don't be thankful for us helping you or anything." Kid Flash stated. "We're lucky that you didn't make things worse. What were you thinking, just rushing in like that?"

"I was thinking that, if there were people on the top floor, they needed help first."

"Right, but you didn't know for a fact that there were people up there." Robin spoke up.

"I…" Cassie paused, when they put it that way she couldn't help but acknowledge they had a point. If there had been no one up there, she would have wasted time and more importantly, lost lives.

"Yeah, I understand wanting to help others. We all do. But you do need to learn to get a handle on what the situation is before you act." Iron Knight voice didn't come off as condescending, but truly trying to make a point.

"Alright so I messed up a little bit, huh?" She sighed.

"Just a little, but don't worry no one got hurt for one, and for another you are pretty green to the whole superhero thing." Kid Flash pointed out, leaning against the wall.

"That's kind of why we're here." X-23 added. "We're worried that someone might have noticed your little dress up act, and they might want to use you for their own purposes." She explained, causing Cassie's brow to furrow.

"What are you talking about? I mean, I know that mutants still aren't the most popular but I don't see why anyone would go out of their way for me." She stated, causing the others to exchange a look.

"You… believe you are a mutant?" White Wolf asked.

"Well… yeah? I mean, my powers just showed up all of a sudden one day. Isn't that what happened to mutants?" She asked, they all exchanged a glance.

"I… am not sure how to say this." Kaldur admitted. "The reason we are here… that is, the reason we're looking for you-"

"Look, there's no point in dancing around it, so I'll come out and say it." Superboy cut off. "The whole reason we're here is because some guy literally dropped out of the sky a few hours ago and told us you're the daughter of Zeus. And then he told us to come and find you, before people could use you for some 'nefarious purpose.'" He explained, causing Kaldur to sigh. Leave it to Superboy to get straight to the point…

Cassie was silent for a moment, hopping off the dumpster she was sitting on to process for a moment… before she burst out laughing. "Seriously? 'Daughter of Zeus?' That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, I don't buy it either, but when a guy calling himself Hercules drops out of the sky- we're not making that up, he came in a literal bolt of lightning and everything- it's safe to assume he's not joking around." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Though, depending on who you are you could also make the claim that you're the daughter of an interdimensional being whose just come to be known as a god called Zeus. Whichever you prefer to believe." Iron Knight also shrugged.

"The point being you're a daughter to a very powerful person with the potential of becoming insanely more powerful yourself." X-23 finished.

"Meaning that sooner or later someone is going to come after you for whatever reason they have." Robin added.

"Also, Wonder Woman herself has taken an interest given this is her old home, and you choose to wear her symbol." Aqualad added, which took some of the humor out of Cassie and suddenly made her excited and nervous.

"Wait! She's here in town now? Oh wow I… oh no is she mad at me!?" Cassie gasped.

"No. Well we don't think so, but she is interested. We all came to meet you." Robin said.

"Sure, because that doesn't make me nervous at all. So, where is she then?"

"The Gateway Museum, she said that there was someone there who she wanted to see and might know something."

"Oh no." Cassie sighed. "That… means she's telling my mother. God, I was so not looking forward to that conversation…"

"Well, then I suppose you don't have much to worry about now, do you?" A new voice chimed in, the Team all sprung to attention. "You're not Diana. No, you're too young. Too raw." They looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, when White Wolf spotted something on a fire escape. It was a woman, or what had once been one. Her skin was covered in spotted fur, with tribal wrappings and long red hair that showed off her cat like face. "I can practically smell the Olympian stench flowing through your veins."

"Cheetah…" Aqualad growled out, as the villain surveyed them like… well, like a cat watching its prey. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and heard that an old friend was in town. Thought I'd pay her a visit. Though I must say, you're not quite what I expected." Cassie narrowed her eyes as Cheetah spoke, but Iron Knight and Robin drew close around her.

"Look, Queen Furry, I dunno what you want her for, but do the math. Seven of us, one of you… doesn't bode well for you."

"Yes, you would be right if I were alone." She corrected them as a gun shot rang out the bullet ricocheting off the wall and towards Robin who was shoved out of the way by White Wolf, the bullet falling harmlessly to the ground as the vibranium suit absorbed it's momentum.

"Hand over the girl and no one needs to get hurt." A female voice ordered as two shadows fell over them. The team looked up to find a man dressed in an all green suit with wings protruding from his back gliding above them. A few balconies above Cheetah sat a woman in a green leotard, boots and gloves with snow white hair, her face painted almost mime like.

Out of the shadows stepped two men dressed in all red one with a silver helmet on, the other with an eyepatch that had a red x in a white circle on it. And behind them was a mountain of a man with long shaggy red hair dressed in gold and black that they recognized all too well.

Cheetah, the Vulture, Screaming Mimi, Mammoth, Deadshot, and Crossfire began to take up positions all among the alleyway, and the Team all formed up around Cassie.

"What the hell is this?!" Cassie asked.

"Guess this is what Herc warned us about…" Iron Knight remarked, Wally's eyes scanning each villain as they circled them.

"Vulture, Screaming Mimi, Deadshot… doesn't get weirder than this."

"Guess Cheetah decided to hire some backup." Iron Knight stated, earning a scoff from Cheetah.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be with them if I had a choice…" She muttered. Before Knight could question what that meant, Superboy cracked his knuckles.

"Me and Ugly need to settle up from Santa Prisca. Leave him to me." The half-Kryptonian stated, Mammoth seemed to growl in agreement.

"No. The goal here is not victory, but distraction. You need to go get Cas-" Kaldur caught himself just in time. For now, it appeared that Cheetah and her motley crew had no knowledge of who Cassie actually was, and it was probably a good idea to keep it that way. However, he couldn't let his desire to safeguard her identity cause a breakdown in communication, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "... Wonder Girl to the Museum." He instructed, causing Cassie to raise an eyebrow.

"I will handle Cheetah." White Wolf stated, as Robin extended his bow staff.

"I've got Mimi."

"I've got Crossfire." X-23 replied, popping her claws.

"And I will take Deadshot." Kaldur stated, and Iron Knight looked up to Vulture circling above them.

"Guess that leaves me with Vulture up there."

"So I guess that means I'm playing keep away with Mammoth over there." Kid Flash answered, readjusting his goggles as Mammoth seemed to size him up. As they discussed their plan among them, Cheetah jumped on the ground next to Deadshot.

"We really want to just stand here while they make up a plan?" Deadshot asked, Cheetah just smirked.

"Let them make all the plans they want. Just leave the little cosplayer to me." The villainess stated, Deadshot just sighed.

"Whatever. Just remember, we bring in her in alive." He ordered, earning a scoff from the human feline.

"She never said it had to be in one piece." At this, the Team all shared a nod.

"Now!" Aqualad declared, and swung a water whip at Deadshot, who dodged before he could fire his wrist guns. X-23 ran at Crossfire, the man fired off his twin handguns to no avail. The slugs impacted the wall behind her, and Crossfire narrowly avoided a slash to his head. Meanwhile, Iron Knight took to the sky, as he and Vulture began exchanging repulsor blasts and bladed flechettes. Robin threw two birdarangs at Screaming Mimi, only for a sonic blast to leave her mouth and knock the shurikens out of the sky. Mammoth made to rush at Superboy, only for Kid Flash to grab a trash can lid and toss it at Mammoth's head, the speed of the throw hurting him a bit.

"Over here, Ugly!" Mammoth growled at this, and charged at Kid Flash, who sped out of the way in time to avoid Mammoth's fist smashing into the ground where he'd been. Aqualad formed a watershield to block bullets from Deadshot, and looked back at Superboy.

"Go!" Superboy nodded, turning to Cassie.

"You know the way to the Museum?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Then let's go!" He yelled, she flew up, followed by Connor jumping after her. Cheetah narrowed her eyes as she saw the direction they took off in, and prepared to follow them…

Only to narrowly dodge a set of vibranium claws swung at her head. She looked to see White Wolf, the aura of a cheetah surrounding him, rushing her, and she narrowly avoided each of his claw swipes. "Surrender, and save yourself some trouble." He warned, Cheetah just sighed as she caught his wrist.

"I can smell that connection to the Red in your blood. You really think a charlatan like you can take me?"

"I suppose I can only try."

Meanwhile, Superboy was leaping across rooftops, following Wonder Girl as she flew and he leapt. Superboy hated running from a fight, especially leaving his friends behind like that, but Aqualad was right. Wonder Girl was the priority, and if Cheetah captured her, it was all for nothing. He had no idea what the villain wanted with her, but if half of what the G-Gnomes had put in his head in Cadmus had been true, it couldn't be anything good.

Superboy touched down on a rooftop, Wonder Girl hovering above him. "Which way to the Museum?" He asked, and she set down on the roof next to him, leaning over to look at the street signs.

"Uh, let's see. That's the corner of Marston and Byrne right there, so that means…" She muttered to herself, pointing in the west. "That way. About two miles I think."

"Then that's where we need to be." Superboy said, and tapped his communicator. "Superboy to Wonder Woman, come in."

" _I copy. Have you found her, Superboy?"_

"Yeah, and we're not the only ones. Cheetah's here, and she brought friends."

" _Cheetah…?"_ Superboy could hear what sounded like a woman frantically saying something, but he couldn't make it out, though if he had to guess, he'd say that it was Cassie's mother.

"The others stayed behind to hold them off, but I don't know how long they can hold them off. We're headed to you!"

" _Understood. I will be there momentarily."_ With that, the communicator went off, and Superboy let out a sigh of relief. They just had to get to Diana, and then they would help the others.

"Alright, it doesn't get much easier than this. We just gotta get across town."

"With a psycho furry and her killer friends after me?" Cassie retorted. "If they want me, I say we give them what they want. Go down there, kick their asses, and-"

"And get killed doing it?" He cut off. "You ever actually been in a fight? A real fight, not just shoving muggers and gropers?" He asked, she looked away.

"Well, uh… I took a self defense class a few years ago…"

"Then we stay away from the fight." The young Kryptonian said. "Rushing in half-cocked and angry doesn't help anybody. All you'll do is make things worse. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." Superboy felt more than a little hypocritical, given his own actions against Amazo only a month ago, but Cassie seemed to accept it.

"You're… right, I guess." She relented, sighing. "Come on, let's get going."

 **The Team**

Cheetah narrowly dodged a swipe from White Wolf before retaliating with one of her own, only for her claws to fail to make a mark in the vibranium armor.

"Not bad kid, but you're still outmatched." Cheetah pointed out as she avoided another attack from White Wolf's claws.

"Really? Because unless I am mistaken, we seem to be at a stalemate."

"You think so? Rookie mistake." She sighed with a small smile as, without any kind of warning, a dumpster slammed into White Wolf knocking him to the side and into a wall.

"Sorry, dude I didn't mean to make him throw it there!" Kid Flash apologized, looking worried before narrowly dodging Mammoth.

Seeing her opening, Cheetah got onto all fours and sprinted down the street in the same direction that Wonder Girl and Superboy had gone, following their scent as White Wolf tried to shake himself into a standing position.

"She's getting away!" Aqualad called out barely blocking a few of Deadshot's bullets.

"I will handle her!" White Wolf said the outline of a Cheetah appearing around him as he darted off after the villainess' retreating back.

The top speed of the cheetah is around 65-75 miles per hour. White Wolf couldn't remember the exact circumstances as to Cheetah's origin, but whatever set of circumstances lead to her animalistic appearance were, it was clear that the changes were not just cosmetic. Cheetah was in a full sprint, probably running on all fours around 40 miles per hour or so, to the point where she was able to leap clear over oncoming cars with no problem.

White Wolf quickly approached top speed, though without the physiological changes that Cheetah had, T'zari had to find different ways to surmount the obstacles, dodging to the sides of the cars and run over the roofs of any cars that got in his way. Cheetah looked behind her to see White Wolf gaining on her, slowly but surely, and cursed to herself. Whoever this diet Black Panther chasing her was, he was persistent, but Cheetah's grudge wasn't with him.

An opportunity soon presented itself at a rapidly approaching intersection. As she ran past a car as the light turned green, she used her claw to slash the tires on one car in one direction, and then slashed one heading in the opposite direction, causing them to veer out of control and collide with other cars.

Just as she had anticipated, White Wolf broke off his pursuit, switching his attention to the civilians in trouble. Ah, heroes they were so… predictable. Still, she smirked as she ran, sighting the girl along with the miniature superman on a rooftop.

"Excellent." She muttered, leaping onto a window sill and then up to the fire escape and making her way up.

Just as Superboy was getting ready to make another leap, Cheetah leapt up onto the roof and slashed downwards with her claws, creating a wide gash along his back, and causing him to cry out in pain as she jumped off.

"Aw, did I hurt the Boy of Steel? Good to know you inherited daddy's weakness to magic." She mocked, examining her claws lazily as she flicked his blood off.

' _Weak to magic, good to know.'_ Superboy thought through gritted teeth.

"Superboy! Hold on, I'm coming!" Wonder Girl called out, turning to come to his aid.

"No! Get to Wonder Woman, I can deal with her." Superboy orders, popping his neck and bracing himself for a fight. Wonder Girl frowned, flying off. Cheetah licked her lips, sizing him up like a cat would a mouse.

"Yes, run, little girl while I tear your little boy toy apart piece by piece." She taunted, Superboy just sneered.

"Bring it, you overgrown rug." As Cheetah rushed him, Superboy remembered his training with Black Canary. Sure, the G-Gnomes had downloaded all sorts of information about Superman's fights into him, but they didn't have the nuance of his actual fighting style, not to mention that he lacked half of the Big Blue Boy Scout's powers. In the month since the fight with the Amazo, Black Canary and Hawkeye had been working with him to teach him actual fighting styles, and one that Superboy gravitated towards was boxing.

As Cheetah swiped at him, Superboy sidestepped, moving his feet in time to keep just out of Cheetah's range. She swiped at his head, only for him to duck and deliver a right cross to her face. She staggered, and spat out a bit of blood.

"Huh. Not bad. Certainly lacking Superman's full power, but that definitely would've hurt a normal person." Cheetah remarked. "Just means I don't need to toy with you any more." Before Supeboy could respond, Cheetah rushed him again, swiping even faster and more ferociously than before. Superboy remembered his footwork as best he could, but Cheetah was just too fast, and he winced as her claws nicked his cheek, drawing blood. Seeing this, the animalistic villain pressed the advantage, causing Superboy to growl. He was running out of options, and fast…

Meanwhile, Cassie was flying away as best she could. However, she only got a block away or so before she stopped in midair. She couldn't stop thinking about the Team, specifically Superboy. She didn't know how much she bought their reason for being here-she's the daughter of Zeus? Gonna have to process that later…-but there was one thing that the rookie hero did know: they were there for her. Wonder Woman, her entire reason for doing this, was here for her. And those villains… they were here for her as well.

Cassie didn't understand any of this. She was just a nobody from Gateway City. Hell, until a week ago, the only thing noteworthy about her was just how unnoteworthy she was. And now not only were people looking for her, they were fighting over her. Risking their lives for a high school junior who thought she could be a hero.

Superboy… he was clearly outmatched against Cheetah. Staying behind just so she can get to safety… so she could just run away and hide, letting other people take care of her problems for her…

That's what a hero would do. That's what _she_ would do, and just as she had a week ago, Cassie Sandsmark knew what she would have to do.

Superboy was in a bad spot. His shirt had been shredded to tatters, and claw marks littered his body. They weren't too deep, but they added up, and judging from how he felt slightly dizzy, he'd lost a bit of blood. He staggered to his knees, and Cheetah smirked taking a few steps forward and gripping him beneath the chin.

"Not bad boy, but you weren't ready. Still, thanks for the entertainment." She complimented, aiming to scratch the boy's eyes out.

A mass slammed into her chest, sending Cheetah tumbling backward. Snarling, she looked up and admittedly was surprised to see Wonder Girl standing before her fists raised.

"Well, the little girl grew a backbone." She taunted, a wide malicious smile making its way to her face. "That brave face only goes so far, sweetheart. The stench of fear is wafting off you in droves." Wonder Girl didn't let that phase her, maintaining her stance, but on the inside, Cassie was screaming. After all, Cheetah had fought everyone from Wonder Woman to Iron Man, and Cassie's combat history consisted of shoving muggers with her super strength.

Still, Superboy needed help, and she was the only one around to give it to him. Wonder Girl made the first move, rushing forward and attempting to deliver a right hook to Cheetah, only to hit nothing but air. She winced as Cheetah raked her claws across her side, spinning around to backhand Cheetah only to once again meet empty air. Cassie cast a glance to her side, expecting to see blood gushing out, but instead saw only thin lines.

' _Ok, so I've got tough skin. Good to know.'_ Cheetah was clearly shocked by this as well, allowing Cassie to finally land a punch to her face. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, before spitting out blood and a tooth. Cheetah growled, spinning around to glare at Wonder Girl.

"Enjoy that. That's the only one you'll get."

"We'll see about that." A familiar voice said behind her, and Cheetah's eyes widened as Cassie felt a chill go down her spine. She spun around, seeing none other than Wonder Woman landing on the rooftop.

"You…" Cheetah growled out, as Cassie's jaw dropped.

"Diana…" She gasped out, Diana smiled at her.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it? You've certainly become quite an interesting young woman." She greeted before looking at Superboy. "Superboy, can you stand?"

"I… I'm good. Just give me a minute…" He panted out, the Amazon sighed.

"He certainly has his stubbornness…" She remarked. "Stay down, Superboy. I shall handle Cheetah." And with that, the Spirit of Truth turned to her nemesis, who's back hair was clearly bristling. "I have no wish to harm you, Barbara, but I will if I have to. Surrender, and I promise not to make things any worse for you."

"Oh spare me the high and mighty act, Princess. The time for pleasantries was long ago." The cat-like villain spat out, and Diana sighed, before dropping to her combat stance.

"As you wish." She stated, casting a glance at Cassie. "Take Superboy and go. I can handle her."

"Not a chance. If she wants me, she can have me." Wonder Girl responded, causing Wonder Woman to sigh.

"Very well, then. Follow my lead." And with that, Cheetah rushed the two Wonders, claws bared and slashing wildly. She went for Cassie at first, but Diana moved in front of her, sparks flying as the claws met her bracelet. Cheetah slashed at Wonder Woman, each swipe being parried with a block from the bracelets. Wonder Girl moved around and threw a jab at Cheetah's head, only for her to dodge. This distracted her long enough for Wonder Woman's foot to meet her stomach and knock her back, allowing her to free her lasso from her hip.

The Wonders exchanged a nod, before Cassie rushed Cheetah. She delivered a series of jabs that Cheetah would block and parry, but eventually she got lucky, delivering a blow to Cheetah's chest that knocked her back. Cheetah attempted to recover with a handspring, but as soon as she was in the air, Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around her chest, and she jerked her arm back, pulling Cheetah towards them. Cassie stuck her arm out, clotheslining Cheetah and knocking her to the roof.

"Dammit…" She growled out, attempting to rise off the ground. Bad enough she was going to be beaten by Diana, once again, but she'd gotten beaten by some raw, untrained little girl no one had ever heard of before. Barbara Minerva wouldn't let this be the end, wouldn't let Diana beat her yet again…

" _Stand down, Cheetah."_ That voice… that voice was the entire reason she was here. In the years since her transformation into the Cheetah, she'd encountered no shortage of devils and monsters, and none were quite as cold as the voice in her head.

"No. I can take her…"

" _Wonder Woman's involvement was a factor I wasn't planning on. If this goes on any further, we risk drawing undue attention."_ Cheetah snarled, and prepared to get up and attack Diana again…

Only for her whole body to tense up, as electricity coursed through her insides, before she collapsed. To Diana, Cassie, and Connor, however, it looked like she had simply collapsed from exhaustion. And as Cheetah collapsed, and the reality of what just happened set in, Cassie Sandsmark had what felt like a perfectly reasonable reaction.

"Holy shit." Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said, clamping her hand down over her mouth as the new hero turned red. "I-I'm sorry, Diana! I just… I'm experiencing a LOT of emotions right now, and I'm still trying to process it all and-"

"And it is perfectly reasonable." Diana cut off, as she knelt down to tie up Cheetah with her lasso. "From what I can gather, it's been quite an eventful week for you. Your mother's worried sick for you." She stated, Cassie frowned.

"I am so not looking forward to explaining this all to her…" She groaned out, then turning to Superboy. "Are… you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm… I'm fine." He grunted out, gingerly touching his wounds. "Never bled before. Not sure I like it." This caused Diana to lightly chuckle.

"None of those wounds look too serious. Stay in the sun's rays, and you should heal up in no time." She instructed, and tapped her communicator. "Wonder Woman to Aqualad. Status update?"

" _We are wrapping things up now."_

 **The Team**

Mammoth roared as he swung his fist down at Kid Flash, who dodged. He prepared to swing again, only for a shuriken to hit his face and explode. The Hydra-Venom enhanced man roared in anger, before a repulsor blast threw off his balance. This allowed X-23 to run up and slash his leg, dropping him to one knee as Aqualad brought both water bearers to form a massive hammer and swing it at Mammoth's head, knocking him out. He panted as he sheathed his waterbearers, looking around at the rest of the knocked out villains. "All enemies are knocked out. We will be contacting the authorities immediately."

" _Acknowledged. Meet us at the Museum when you're done."_

"Copy that." And with that, he ended the communication, watching as the others began tying up the villains. Individually, they had struggled against the villains, only being able to best them by coming together. They moved as one, working together and coordinating attacks in order to take them out one by one. And yet Sportsmaster's voice remained in the Atlantean's head, mocking him, taunting him.

He had to get to the bottom of this, and soon. Before he lost his mind.

 **Gateway Museum of Natural History, 17:57 PST**

"Cassie!" Helena's voice rang out as soon as Cassie entered her office, the teenage girl had the wind knocked out of her as her mother tackled her into a hug.

"Oooof!" She grunted out, as Helena held her close.

"You had me so worried! First Diana shows up, then she tells me that people are after you, and then she said something about the Cheetah? I'm just… so happy you're ok." The archeologist squealed out, Diana couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Trust me, Helena, I know how you feel. Though, why don't you let Cassie have some air?" She suggested, Helena finally relented, freeing Cassie.

"I'm fine, mom. I really am." Cassie reassured, squeezing her mother's arm. "Diana's friends helped me." She said, gesturing to Superboy behind her, who honestly looked more than a little awkward.

"U…hi." He waved,Helena let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She sighed out, before she frowned. "And you're going to stay that way, because you're grounded." Helena warned, causing Cassie's eyes to widen.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Diana told me all about your little cosplay routine." She scolded. "What were you thinking, going out there like that?! You could have been killed, or kidnapped, or… or abducted into some sort of death cult or sacrificed to Cthulhu…"

"Helena, you're rambling." Diana spoke up, snapping her friend back to reality. "I understand that you must be upset, but why don't we give Cassie a chance to explain herself?" She suggested, and the single mother just sighed as she looked at Cassie expectantly. She squirmed under the look Helena was giving her, before the blonde found the courage she'd found to face Cheetah.

"I just… I've always looked up to Diana. When I was little, she told me that it was the duty of the strong to stand up and protect those who can't take care of themselves, no matter what. So last week, when I found out that I could do all this… I dunno. I felt like I had some kind of… great responsibility to use these powers to do what she did." The blonde explained, Helena just sighed.

"I… can't get _too_ mad that your first thought was to help people. But doing it like you did, without any kind of… I dunno, training or research… this isn't a Squadron Supreme movie. You could have been seriously hurt."

"But I wasn't! I kicked Cheetah's ass!"

"You got lucky! I met Cheetah enough times to know that, if Diana hadn't shown up when she did, you would be dead." Helena scolded.

"But she isn't." Superboy spoke up, startling Helena. "Look, I may be overstepping a little here, but Cassie didn't ask for any of this. She didn't ask for Zeus or whoever to be her dad, and she didn't ask for that walking rug to come after her. She coulda tucked her head into the sand, but she took her powers and used it to actually do some good. It's the same choice I had, and if you ask me, that's worthy of a little respect." He explained, Diana raised an eyebrow.

"That's… an interesting point of view, Superboy. However, you can't know what-"

"No, he's… he's right." Helena sighed out, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"He is. Cassie, you found out you had amazing, incredible powers, and you could have done anything with them. You could have done nothing, or used them to make money, but instead, you immediately used them to help people. You were crazy, reckless, kind, selfless… I think, more than anything else, I'm… proud." Helena confessed, and Cassie smiled as her mother squeezed her shoulder.

"I just… I wanted to do something you could be proud of."

"I am, kiddo. More than you could possibly now." And with that, Helena pulled her daughter in for a hug, causing Connor and Diana to smile softly.

"Uh… is this a bad time?" A familiar voice said, and the others turned to see Robin standing in the doorway, flanked by the other members of the Team. Diana's brow furrowed, as she looked between the Team, then to Cassie.

"Hm…." She hummed out, as the gears in her mind began to turn as Cassie turned to the team.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me. With the fire, and then with those villains… whatever happened to them, anyway?" She asked.

"Tied 'em up, left them for the cops with a nice note." Kid Flash explained.

"Best we can figure, Cheetah thought you were Wonder Woman, and hired some muscle to help her out." Iron Knight stated.

"Guess Cheetah's revenge was important enough for Hercules to come get us himself." Robin commented.

"That would explain why Mammoth was there. I guess he and Shimmer decided to become mercenaries after Santa Prisca." X-23 commented, White Wolf folded his arms.

"It appears so. Though I thought that Vulture was apprehended after our encounter with him and the Sinister Six in August…"

"He probably got off on some kind of technicality. You find the right lawyer, and they can talk their way out of any situation." The Teen Wonder explained, Kaldur folded his arms in thought. It was an odd assortment of villains, that was for sure. Were they simply the hired help, or was there something larger at play? And if so, was this at all connected to what Sportsmaster had said in Taipei? He would have to talk to Captain America and Batman about this…

"So, Supey, how'd the newbie do?" Kid Flash asked, the Kryptonian cast a glance at her.

"You know what? Not half bad." He stated, earning the flash of a smirk from Cassie, one he returned. Jason and Nolan noticed the looks they were giving each other, and exchanged a glance.

"So, Cassie…" Helena spoke up, drawing her attention. "Is this… over?" She asked, Cassie frowned.

"I… dunno. I mean, you were kinda right. I could've gotten killed, or worse. But at the same time, I… want to help people. I don't care about Zeus or Olympians or… any of that insanity. I just wanna do good." She explained.

"I… may have a solution for that." Diana spoke up, approaching Cassie. "Cassandra, I have known my fair share of heroes, and I can say with little doubt in my mind that you have the makings of a true hero." Cassie smiled at this, her heart becoming all warm and fluttery… "But you are raw, untrained. Potential can only carry you so far, and sooner or later, you will encounter an enemy you cannot defeat with a plucky attitude." As Diana spoke, Cassie's smile fell into a frown, and she let out a dejected sigh… "But that is also true of all of them." WW gestured to the Team, with Robin giving a little wave. "I would never dissuade you off of the path of a hero, and so I offer you the same choice that their mentors gave them. To train under me, to learn my ways and use them to protect the innocent."

"Are… you serious?" Cassie asked, eyes wide and heart hammering in her chest. "Are you… asking me to be your sidekick?"

"I've always preferred the term protege." Diana stated, Cassie turned back to Helena.

"C-can I?" She asked, and Helena looked at her longtime friend.

"Will you keep her safe?"

"I will not lie to you, Helena. I cannot make that promise. All I can promise you is that I shall treat her as if she were my own." Diana reassured, and Helena took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to tell her that she can't help people. If you're the one looking after her, then I'll allow it." She state, Cassie looking to Wonder Woman with a wide grin. "I-I promise I won't let you down!" She promised, causing Diana to smile.

"I know you won't." She said, and turned to Kaldur. "I don't mean to impose, but-"

"Say no more. We would be honored to have Wonder Girl join us." He offered, causing Diana to raise an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that name?"

"When the villains attacked, it was the only name I could think of to address Cassie by without giving away her real name." He explained, Diana chuckled.

"That's… fitting. That name originally belonged to someone very important to me, and I would be honored to have you use it, Cassie."

"I kinda like it." Cassie said, and put her hands on her hips. "Look out world, here comes-"

"Wonder Girl. Not what I would have picked, but I suppose it works for you." A new voice spoke this, startling all of them. It belonged to a man, one that Cassie could've sworn sounded more than a little familiar. She instantly moved in front of Helena, ready to protect her mother.

"Who's there?!" Kaldur said, reaching for his water bearers, only for the voice to chuckle.

"No need for that, Kaldur'ahm. I promise you, I'm not here for a fight." The voice said, and Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed.

"I know that voice…"

"I would imagine so. After all, we were both there at the beginning." Diana's eyes scanned the room, before she settled on a particular corner.

"Reveal yourself. Now." She ordered, and the voice chuckled.

"I always admired your straightforwardness. Very well, have it your way." The voice answered, and the shadows seemed to melt away as a man stepped out of them. The newly minted Wonder Girl's eyes widened as she recognized the six foot tall man with the slicked back dirty blonde hair, khaki slacks, and that god awful salmon pink polo shirt.

"Mr. Koil?!" She gasped out, Helena's brow furrowed.

"The… guidance counselor? What… how long have you been there?"

"Oh, not long. I was busy making sure everything went smoothly for young Cassandra and her new friends." Koil stated, Diana's frown only deepened.

"Drop that disguise, and tell us why you're here." She ordered, but Mr. Koil just smirked.

"I don't know, I've grown quite fond of it over the past few weeks. Is the shirt too much, or-"

" _Now._ Or I call your brother." Diana threatened, and Koil just clicked his tongue.

"Now now, no need to involve that boor. If you insist…" The Team watched as Koil seemed to… melt away to reveal a man wearing a green and black tunic under a green coat with golden accents, his dirty blonde hair growing dark as his face changed to become more and more hawkish, as a helmet with large, golden antlers formed on his head. The Team's eyes widened as they recognized a man they had only heard stories of, and Diana's face twisted into a scowl as her suspicions were confirmed. "Now, is that better?" Loki, the Asgardian God of Mischief, asked the assorted heroes, and was given an answer when Diana rushed forward and grabbed Loki by the throat, pinning him to the wall. "It's… good to see you too, Diana." He grunted out, and Wonder Woman's face was unchanged from her scowl.

"What are you doing here?! I watched Odin himself imprison you in the World Tree."

"And it did take me quite a while to figure out a way out of that little predicament. Fortunately, I've quite a few centuries of experience escaping from my father's punishments." Loki explained, and Cassie stepped forward.

"You… you've been at my school since the school year started. Why?" The new heroine asked, and Loki just smirked, an act that caused Cassie's soul to wither up.

"For you, Cassandra. After all, it's been quite a few centuries since a child of Zeus walked among the mortals, let alone one with a destiny quite as… spectacular as yours."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked. She loosened her grip, allowing Loki to collapse to the floor and gasp for air. Before he could recover, she took the Lasso of Truth from her hip, tying it around his wrists. The golden rope began to glow, and Loki winced. "Speak. The Lasso compels even a snake as foul as you." She growled, and Loki couldn't help but laugh.

"You wish for the truth? Very well then." The Trickster taunted. "After I escaped from my imprisonment in Yggdrasil, I spent time travelling the realms, seeking a way to best my clod of a brother. The burning forges of Nidavellir, the sprawling forests of Vanaheim, the war torn wastelands of Svartlheim… Sometimes using the Bifrost, other times using paths and routes kept hidden from even Heimdall, The All Seeing. Eventually, a year or two ago-time loses its meaning when your immortal-my journey brought me to Nornheim, home of the Norns."

"Uh, pretend some of us aren't that well versed on our ancient Norse gods." Wally spoke up. While he did believe that the Asgardians were merely advanced aliens, the legends of the ancient Norse were based off of the vikings' observations of these aliens. "What are the Norns?"

"They are the three sisters of fate, the triumvirate who weaves the destiny of all the Realms that lie on the branches of the World Tree. Which includes Midgard." Loki explained. "While I was there, they gave me a prophecy. One that chilled me to my very core, and determined my path going forward."

"What is this prophecy?" Diana demanded, and Loki's face scrunched up as the Lasso glowed brightly, steam rising from where it bound his wrists..

"Is… he ok?" White Wolf asked.

"The Lasso compels whoever touches it to tell the truth, something that disagrees with the nature of a lying snake like the God of Mischief." Wonder Woman explained, Loki just clicked his tongue.

"I don't know what hurts worse: your words, or this Odin-damned Lasso." The Asgardian mocked, before his smile fell. "A great darkness has set its sights on Midgard, Diana. Something darker and more evil than anything you or I have ever encountered. Something so sinister that even Odin himself dare not utter his name, so foul that not even this accursed lasso of yours can make me say it aloud."

"We are no strangers to gods and monsters who think the universe is theirs to do with as they see fit." Wonder Woman asserted, but Loki simply shook his head.

"Not like this, you aren't. The time of the Old Gods is nearing its end, Diana. From the Asgardians, to the Olympians, to the Sun God Rao, to Shaara and Kythri to the Shi'ar, to even the various pantheons of the Skrulls. Like a great fire that cleanses away a forest grown out of control, we're about to be cleared off for something new, something that's been biding its time since humanity huddled around fires. New Gods are coming, and if we want to survive it, we'll need a champion." He explained, and Cassie's eyes widened as he looked directly at her.

"Wait, you did all this… for me?"

"Obviously. Did you think it a coincidence that that truck driver fell asleep as you were walking home? That the Olympians knew not of your presence until today? That, out of all days, Hercules chose the one day that Wonder Woman filled in as the Team's instructor?" Loki questioned, turning to Aqualad. "When next you see her, apologize to Black Canary for me. I've heard food poisoning can be rather unpleasant for mortals to deal with."

"Okay, now you're just messing with us." Robin commented. "So because you got a prophecy from some witches about some big evil, one that you refuse to name, you used that as an excuse to come down here and be an asshole?"

"Mmm, not how I would have put it." Loki commented.

"So clarify it for us." The team's resident mutant brawler spoke up.

"I came here because Cassandra has a destiny, one far greater than becoming some office drone. The youngest child of Zeus shall become the last hope of the Old Gods. I simply took it upon myself to speed things up a little. If we have any hope of surviving what's coming, we will need her at her best."

"So you're a good guy now?" Robin asked, earning a scoff from the bound trickster.

"When you've seen the things that I have, childish notions such as 'good' and 'evil' lose their meaning. Something that you will know all too well, little bird." Loki taunted. "Believe it or not, over the years, I've come to grow fond of this little ball of dirt. The Asgardians, the Elves, the Dwarves… they have all remained the same for millenia. Static, unmoving, unchanging. But humans… humans have changed so much in even just a hundred years. In some ways for the better, some for the worse, but never for the boring. I wonder what, given time, humanity will become? Even the Norns do not know for certain." He monologued.

"This darkness that is coming… when it arrives, it will not stop until it breaks you over it's knee, and makes slaves of you all. I won't be so bold as to say that Cassandra is humankind's last hope, but all I know is that, if she becomes the Champion of the Old Gods… well, it certainly won't hurt. And the fate of all living things, of even the universe itself, hinges on humanity," Loki finished, Cassie sighed.

"God, this is not how I saw my day going…" Cassie groaned out, crossing her arms. "I don't care anything about any prophecies, or witches, or 'great darknesses' or whatever the hell you're talking about. I'm doing this because I want to help people, not to feed your ego or make you feel better about yourself." The newest Team member retorted, earning a chortle from Loki.

"We'll see. I look forward to seeing what you become, Child of Zeus." Loki said, before turning to Kaldur and the Team. "I wish you all the best of luck. You'll need it." He cryptically warned, as green smoke began to envelop him. He held up his hands, showing that he had already freed himself from the lasso. Diana's eyes widened, but before she could react, the God of Mischief looked directly at Kaldur, as if he was looking into the Atlantean's soul.

"Beware the Light." And with that, Loki was gone, enveloped by the green smoke. The Team was left with their newest member, her mother, her mentor… and a burning set of questions that all of them knew weren't going to be answered anytime soon.

 **Mount Justice, September 16, 18:45 EST**

"Okay, so Loki was the mastermind behind the truck, Canary getting food poisoning, and then… you said her name was Cassie?"

"That's right."

"Ok, so he gets Cassie in front of a camera, and then that puts her in front of Stark's algorithm. I got that part. And then he did all this so that he could… create a new superhero?"

"See, that's where I got lost, too. I kinda zoned out when he started talking about prophecies."

"Sheesh, I choose not to come in one day…" Carter sighed. He was in the briefing area with Francis, M'gann, and Artemis, who were currently being regaled with the story of the Team's adventure in Gateway by Wally and T'zari.

"Ok, so what was the deal with the villains? Did Loki hire them or…?" Artemis asked, causing T'zari to shrug.

"None of them are talking, but as best we can figure, they were hired by Cheetah to serve as her muscle."

"See, I'm still hung up on the Loki bit. First he warns us about some great darkness, and then he warns us about light? Am I the only one confused right now?" Francis asked.

"Maybe it's supposed to be ironic? Like, contrasting light and dark?" M'gann suggested.

"You guys talking about the Riddler or Loki?" Jason asked as the others entered the room.

"Well, both are cryptic, green assholes who like to give people migraines, so take your pick." Carter responded. "So, is she gonna be here soon, or what? I'm really looking forward to what all the fuss was about."

"She should be on her way any time now. Wonder Woman probably has to update the Zeta Tube registry." Nolan commented, and no sooner than he said that, the Zeta Tube powered up.

" **Recognize: Wonder Girl, B-14."** The tube announced, and the Team watched as Cassie emerged from the golden light, dressed in her street clothes.

"Hey! Sorry, sorry, I had to figure out how to get the Zeta thing to work." She greeted, and Kaldur stepped forward.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends can call me Kaldur. Behind me are Francis, M'gann, Laura, Wally, Carter, T'zari, Jason, Nolan, Connor, and Artemis." The Team leader introduced, gesturing to each one of them as he spoke their names. Cassie smiled, and waved at them all.

"Hi, guys! I'm Cassie but you probably already knew that." She greeted, looking around the Cave. "Whoa, this is some clubhouse…"

"Eh, we like to think of it as less of a clubhouse and more of a secret base." Wally corrected.

"Well, technically not totally secret. Just something no one knows we use." Nolan added, and Cassie noticed Connor skulking around in the corner.

"So your name is… Connor, right?" She asked, and the silent Kryptonian nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I just… wanted to thank you for the other day." Cassie said, scratching the back of her head as she saw the bandages on his arm. "How are your injuries?"

"Oh, they're nothing. Wonder Woman was right. The longer I stay in the sun, the faster they heal. Must be some Kryptonian speed healing or something." He answered.

"Well, I'll, uh, make it up to you sometime, I guess." Cassie sheepishly stated, causing Francis and Carter to raise an eyebrow. They turned to Nolan, who made a throat slashing motion.

"So, I'll kick off the tour!" M'gann volunteered, and as they commenced the tour, Kaldur watched them.

This was all connected. It had to be. Just a week after Sportsmaster taunted him with knowledge of a traitor, the literal God of Mischief arranges events to get a new Wonder Girl on the Team. For now, Cassie was free of suspicion, but Kaldur couldn't help but remember Loki's final words that seemed addressed to him specifically.

" _Beware the Light."_

Kaldur had no earthly idea what that meant. But if there was indeed some sinister force behind Sportsmaster, Bialya, Hydra-Venom, and everything they'd faced… Kaldur had to get to the bottom of this, and fast.

 _ **Epilogue: Suicide Watch**_

 **Belle Reve Parish, September 16, 13:16 CDT**

Guards at Belle Reve Penitentiary stood on either side of the prison transport as the SHIELD jet landed in the intake center, watching as the door opened. SHIELD guards flanked both sides as they marched out Deadshot, Crossfire, Vulture, Screaming Mimi, and Mammoth. Cheetah was still unconscious, and she was escorted out upright in a journey in a straightjacket, a muzzle around her just in case. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Wilcox, a large brick wall of a man, mocked, causing Deadshot to glare at him as guards applied inhibitor collars to each villain. "Welcome home, Floyd."

"Bite me, Wilcox."

"I'll pass. You're in for a world of hurt as is." Wilcox smirked, as a man stepped forward. He was Caucasian and in his mid-30's, with short cropped dark hair and a jaw as strong as marble. Lawton typically described him as if a GI Joe action figure had come to life, with a personality to match.

"Lawton."

"Walker." Deadshot growled out, staring Agent John Walker dead in the eye. "Come down here to chew me out personally?"

"No, just to escort you. The boss wants a word with you about what went down in Gateway." John stated, and Deadshot growled.

"She's seen the mission report."

"She wants to hear it from you personally. Oh, and you don't have a choice in the matter, in case you were wondering." Walker stated, causing the sharpshooter to sigh.

"Fine, let's just get it over with." And with that, Walker lead Deadshot through the prison, to a specific part of the administrative wing. The part of the wing they had entered existed on no blueprints, appeared on no plans, and according to all the paperwork regarding Belle Reve, didn't exist at all. As such, it had no official name, but over the years, Floyd had nicknamed it the Suicide Ward.

Walker lead Deadshot to an office, stepping aside. Deadshot sent a glare at him, before he entered the office. He had been in this room more times than anyone, but it still caused a not to form in his stomach. As a high profile mercenary, Deadshot had done business with many of the worst people alive. Ra's al Ghul, Doctor Doom, the Kingpin, the Penguin, the Joker, Count Nefaria, even the Red Skull, an honest to God Nazi straight from World War II. But none of them intimidated Floyd like the occupant of this room did. After all, none of them were the Devil herself.

"Lawton."

"Waller." He stated, the African American woman turned around to glare at him.

"That was a shitshow back there, Lawton. Cheetah's little vendetta almost endangered our whole operation." Amanda Waller lectured, folding her arms behind her back.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted that Wonder Woman wannabe." Lawton responded.

"I wanted an asset, Lawton, not a damn chase through the middle of the streets. Not to mention the damn office building you burned down." The Wall scolded.

"You knew what you were signing up for when you put Cheetah on the squad." The sniper retorted.

"Cheetah knew the territory, knew who your target was emulating. The six of you-"

"The six of us got blindsided by the Justice League daycare. So cut us a little slack, will you?" Lawton cut off. "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Iron Knight in Gateway? Not to mention the three new capes with them. You dropped the ball on intel, Waller, and bad. So don't try to pin this on us. Not to mention that Cheetah was out for blood the second she saw that Wonder Woman knock off." He lectured, Waller narrowed her eyes.

"Did they say anything? Anything at all that indicated what they were doing there?" She asked, aDeadshot folded his arms. As best as he could with the handcuffs on, anyway.

"No. They were coordinated, though. Fighting less like a random meetup and more like a squad. LIke a team. And, as far as I can figure, Wonder Woman wasn't the one coordinating them." He explained, Waller's lips creased into a frown.

"Interesting…"

"Anything else, or can I go back to my cell?"

"You're dismissed, Lawton." She ordered. He gave a grunt, before exiting the office. As soon as the door shut, Waller sat down at her desk, opening the desktop and initiating a call.

" _Yes?"_

"This is Waller. I've come across some interesting information." Waller stated, pulling up pictures on her desktop. Before her appeared pictures of the Team fighting Mister Twister in Happy Harbor, blurry satellite footage of the Hydra-Venom factory on Santa Prisca burning, fighting off Ivo's MONQI's attacking the STAR Labs transports, the Fog attacking the Stark Dataspire, Scarlet Spider and White Wolf chasing Klaue, and then footage from Deadshot's lens of the Team in Gateway. "I think there's some truth to that theory of yours. It appears that the Justice League's beginning to take some initiative."

" _Hm…"_ The voice on the other end hummed out, as he examined the files Waller sent him.

"Say the word, and I'll have the Squad investigate."

" _No need. I'll handle this myself."_ The voice of Waller's employer said. " _The Squad is an asset we don't need the League knowing about just yet. And this is a situation that needs to be handled...delicately."_

"Which is something the Squad isn't exactly capable of."

" _That's an understatement. I'll investigate, let you know in a few days. Fury out."_

 **A/N: I'd say we had a few bombshells here that were worth the wait. We warned y'all that we'd be doing a few things differently, didn't we? Tune in next time as we begin an exciting story arc!**


	13. Chapter 13: Homefront

**A/N: welcome, boys and girls, and let me be the first to celebrate this story's one year mark! we tried to have this up by Tuesday, but alas, technical difficulties hobbled us. But fear not, for now we kick off an exciting saga!**

 **All original characters belong to us. Cowriting done by Batmarcus, Editing done hy Ghost Fire 6 and Lord Zeppelin.**

 **Chapter 13: Homefront**

 **Manhattan. September 19. 05:30 EST**

 _*DEETDEETDEET*_

Francis's eyes snapped open as his alarm went off, and he groaned as he lazily hit the snooze button on his alarm. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he sat up. His attention fell to an old bow mounted on his wall.

" _Ok, hold on. Don't shoot." Francis held the bow steady, keeping the hand that held the string pulled back. "Ok, so how's it feel?"_

" _The string is...heavy." Francis answered, as Clint observed Francis's arm placement.._

" _You feel it pulling against you, right? Almost like it's going to snap at any moment?" Clint asked, the ten year old nodded. "It's gone taut, meaning you've pulled it back as far it'll go, and it's trying to snap back. That's what you wanna go for, everytime you pull it back."_

" _Every time?"_

" _Every time. Now, you see your target?" Clint asked, Francis looked down the notches on the bow he was using. It felt like the arrow was trying to fight him, but he did his best to line it up with the target._

" _Yeah, I do."_

" _Alright, so you're aiming for that little yellow dot right there. That's what's called a bullseye. Now, since it's your first time, I don't want you to worry about hitting it. Just aim for the target in general." The archer instructed, Francis aimed down the notches on the bow. Don't worry about the bullseye, and just hit the target. Clint nudged Francis's foot, checking his stance. "Alright, stand and posture. Maybe loosen up the shoulders a little. Your fingers are good, and when you're ready, just… let go."_

 _And let go Francis did. The arrow soared through the air, and impacted the target. It wasn't on the yellow bullseye, but rather landed on the red circle that surrounded it. Clint let out a low whistle as soon as it impacted, walking forward to inspect the arrow._

" _Well I'll be damned. You're a natural, kid."_

The Barton family had been on a picnic that day, and Clint had taken that day to teach his son how to shoot. They'd lived in Indiana back then, just after the events that lead Clint and Bobbi to join the League and move them to New York.

So much had happened since then. He'd followed his parents' example and became a hero, fighting alongside them. If he had told ten-year old him about everything that had transpired since that day, that he'd help form a sidekick black ops team and be dating a Martian, he'd have laughed in his own face. Still, no real point in dwelling on the past anymore.

"Welp, time to get to it…"

 **Gotham, 06:00 EDT**

 _*DEETDEETDEETDEET*_

Artemis groaned as her alarm woke her up, her eyes fluttering open to see the blinking red numbers. Groaning, she reached her arm up to hit the button to turn it off, causing silence to fill the room. Normally, she'd have taken a few extra minutes of sleep, but she couldn't afford that today. After all, it was a big day.

As the Team member sat up, her eyes drifted to the wall above the bed opposite hers, to the faded Alice in Wonderland poster and the grinning Cheshire cat.

 _Artemis sniffled, watching as Jade shoved her clothes into the duffle bag. "Please, don't go!"_

" _I'm sorry, Artemis, but we have to face reality. Mom's not getting out of prison anytime soon, and I refuse to stay with just dad any longer!"_

" _Dad and you and me!" The young Artemis protested, her voice cracking with tears. "We have to keep this family from falling apart!" She begged, Jade just sighed._

" _You're young, so I won't hold it against you for being naive. This family fell apart the second mom got pinched." She bluntly stated, the younger girl just clutched her teddy bear tighter._

"Artemis, get up!" The young blonde was shaken from her reminiscing by her mother's voice through the door. "You're going to be late for your first day of school!" This caused Artemis to sigh, running a hand through her long blonde hair as she sat up. She turned to the poster, clenching her fist in frustration.

That had been the last time she'd seen Jade, before she'd run off to get away from their father. At least, it had been, up until that night in August. She hadn't expected to run into her sister after so long, especially the way that she did. What was Jade doing with the League of Shadows?

Artemis let out a sigh. Her sister had always been stubborn to a fault, even when they were little. Trying to figure out her reasoning was just going to drive Artemis insane, and for now, she had something more important to worry about.

"This is going to be fun…"

 **Wayne Manor, 06:15 EDT**

Jason grunted as he blocked a strike from Cassandra Cain, retaliating with a roundhouse kick of his own. She blocked it with her arms, but it still knocked her back. Both of them were panting, circling and sizing each other up. Jason made the first move, delivering a jab to Cassandra's face, only for her to block and counter, throwing a punch that connected with Jason's face. This disoriented him, knocking him to the ground. As he picked himself up, he looked up to see the Batmobile's repair toolkit sitting not too far outside of the training area, his eyes focusing on the tire iron…

 _He didn't have long, he knew that much. Jason hadn't been lifting tires for long, but he'd been living in The Narrows his entire life. He knew which car belonged to which gangsters, and he knew where they liked to go. Most of them were standard small time thugs, but Jason had his eyes on the big fishes. People like Johnny Frost, the Joker's right hand man, who favored the My Alibi bar. Jack and Joe Morgan, twin lieutenants of Two Face who came in to collect protection money from local businesses._

 _But Jason's target today was Loose Lips Leblanc, a valued enforcer for The Penguin who frequented a brothel in the Narrows. Cobblepot was the richest gangster in the city, especially since he'd gone 'legit' with the Iceberg Lounge opening up a year ago, and he paid his thugs well. They had nice clothes, drove nice cars… which had nice tires. Jason figured that if he managed to get one, or even two of those, he'd be able to sell them for enough money that could last him the rest of the month. Or at least, until his father returned from whatever he was currently on and went back to work. Stealing from Penguin's men was risky, even suicidal, but the thirteen year old was just so hungry…_

 _As soon as Leblanc went into the brothel, Jason moved fast. Willis wasn't good for much, but Jason had watched him enough to know how to strip the tire. After applying the jack then raise the car, Jason went to work on the tire, removing the hubcap and beginning to remove the lugnuts…_

Jason hasn't had the easiest life. The Narrows was the name used to refer to an island in the middle of the Gotham River, and to call it 'troubled' was an understatement. After a certain infamous murder had occurred in Park Row, the Narrows had become ground zero for Gotham's decline. The GCPD had long abandoned the Narrows, and even after Batman began his war on crime, the island remained a favored place for the criminal elements. As a consequence, living conditions were poor, and Jason's father hadn't exactly been a stable element in his upbringing. He would disappear for days, sometimes weeks, and once even a month at a time, forcing Jason to learn to fend for himself. This had lead him to begin boosting tires, which in turn lead him here and in turn-

A familiar voice cleared his throat, stirring the Teen Wonder out of his musings, and Jason looked up to see Alfred standing at the entrance to the Batcave. "As much as I hate to interrupt a good training session, Master Bruce wishes for me to remind you that any more tardies at school will mean a suspension from patrol for one week."

"Alright, I hear ya, Al." Jason groaned out, as he picked himself up off the floor. Shaking his head clear, Jason felt Cass grab his arm for attention.

"You go see the Team today?" She asked, Jason thought for a second.

"Probably in the evening, after I do the homework. Bruce has really been getting on to me about my math…" Jason answered, his brow furrowed. "Why? It's never really bothered you before."

"Want to… I want to come with you." Cassandra answered, causing Jason to raise an eyebrow.

"Why now?"

"My words better… are better now. Want to meet your friends." It was true that Cassandra's grasp of the spoken language had been getting better and better every day. And after what had happened in Gateway the week before, Bruce had went ahead and entered Cassandra's information in to the Zeta Tube network, just for when they were ready.

"Well, I can't think of a good reason as to why not. They were always going to find out about you sooner or later, and today's a good a chance as any." The Teen Wonder stated.

"And Bruce?" Cass asked, causing Jason to wince.

"Well… he'll get over it. Though things could get a little confusing, what with the _other_ new Cassandra…" Jason muttered out as he went to go get ready for school.

 **Stark Manor, 03:10 PDT**

Nolan Stark couldn't sleep, he'd been awake now for about forty-five minutes and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He let out a sigh, Riri probably wasn't awake yet so he couldn't even talk to her.

Rolling out of bed, he decided that he may as well do some work. He headed downstairs and into the "Birthing Suite", as his dad insisted on calling it.

"I really should get a place of my own." He muttered as he scrolled through a catalog of armors before finding the one that he really wanted to work on and selecting it.

The floor of the room seemed to part, and the suit of armor Nolan wanted to work on was elevated from the sub-basement. It was pretty similar to his main suit of armor, save for a few additional lights along the shoulder, though the differences were far from cosmetic. At least, they were planned to be. There were a few added features Nolan couldn't quite figure out. At least, for now. As Nolan picked up his tools and began to work, his mind began to drift…

" _Pass me that screwdriver."_

" _Ok." Tony and Nolan were in the basement, where Tony had been working on repairing his armor after a fight against the Serpent Society the day before. "What are we doing now?" The eleven year old redhead asked as Tony worked on his red and gold suit._

" _Well, I am trying to figure out the Serpent Society messed up, while you are about to get a look under the hood that no one else gets…" Tony grunted out, he worked the screwdriver on a spot below the armpit. There was a click, and Tony jumped back as the red plating of the chest plate dropped to the floor. However, Nolan didn't care about that, as his jaw dropped._

" _Whoa…" Once the plate had fallen away, it revealed an elaborate set of wires and components, that, to anyone else, would appear to be pure nonsense, but to Nolan, it was a work of art. Tony noticed the way Nolan was looking at the wiring, and couldn't help but smile._

" _What do you see?"_

" _It's all… connected. These wires hook into the arc reactor, which channels power to these transistors, which then helps distribute it all throughout the rest of the armor." Nolan explained, and Tony chuckled._

" _Not exactly, but you're on the right track. See, these right here connect to the flight systems and boot jets, while these connect to the weapons systems. And the cables have to be made of a certain material, to handle the repulsor energy…" As Tony continued to explain how the armor worked, Nolan's mind began to race._

 _Seeing the Iron Man laid out like this, seeing how it worked… it gave him an idea._

One that would bury itself in his head for years to come, before at last manifesting itself into Iron Knight. Now he just needed to improve the concept a bit.

 **New York, 07:27 EST**

Francis let out a sigh as he opened his locker, his music pulsing in his ears as he examined the contents. Textbooks, some gym clothes that were starting to smell, a library book that he planned on reading if he ever had the time, and a picture of him and M'gann. He was working on getting his books for first period out, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see a boy about his age with black hair, and moved his headphones aside to better speak to him.

"What's up, Blake?" Blake Sinclair was one of the first friends that Francis had made when the Barton's had moved to New York years ago, and the two had been close ever since. However, Blake had no idea that the Barton's were a family of superheroes, something that Francis was eager to keep a secret from anyone.

"Debate team tryouts are next week. You in?" Blake asked, and Francis sighed.

"'Fraid I'm going to have to pass this year. Got a lot on my plate to deal with right now." Francis answered, causing his friend to sigh.

"Dude, what is your deal this year? You're not doing marching band, you didn't sign up for chess club, and you haven't been able to go to Kirby's at all." The other boy protested. "You get like, a job or something?"

"Something like that…" Ever since becoming Trickshot, Clint and Bobbi had wanted for Francis to at least _try_ and have something of a normal life. That included debate team, marching band, chess club… standard extracurricular activities that most high schoolers did. However, once the Team had been formed, Francis had made a choice to cut back on his extracurricular activities.

It wasn't an easy choice, but the Team was important work. He'd always wanted to help people, and this was the best way to do it. But… Francis would be lying if he said that he didn't feel the pull sometimes. To put down his bow, hang up his mask, and never fight another costumed whack job again. And sometimes, on days like this… well, that pull was a little stronger than most.

"Does this have anything to do with this girlfriend you've been going on about?" The other teen asked. "Oh, and just so you know, most guys say their made up girlfriends are from Canada, not Rhode Island."

' _Well, she's from Mars, not Rhode Island…'_ The archer thought to himself, as he shut his locker. "Look, I don't have to be anywhere for awhile today, so we can shoot down to Kirby's after school, and I can kick your ass at Street Fighter for a few hours." Francis taunted, Blake just smirked.

"You're on."

 **Gotham City, 07:30 EST**

"God, I feel stupid…" Artemis muttered to herself as she stepped into the courtyard of Gotham Academy. She was currently dressed in the uniform of the prestigious private school, which consisted of a blue blazer with the Gotham Academy crest over a vest, a dress shirt, and a miniskirt. In addition to feeling like a walking Barbie doll, Artemis was honestly more than a little unnerved by the Academy. It was too… clean, in a way that the rest of the City wasn't. Hell, the whole of West Gotham felt like this, like it was somehow untouched by the trademark criminal element that had gripped the city for years before Batman's arrival. Like it was fake; an act that only the rich could afford to put on.

Artemis's home of North Gotham was far from the worst area of the city, but that didn't mean it wasn't without it's fair share of problems and seedier elements, including Artemis's own family…

"Excuse me, are you Artemis Crock?" A voice asked, and Artemis looked over to see a blonde girl with an almost sickeningly sweet smile approaching her.

"Uh, yeah. That's me…"

"Hi, I'm Bette Kane! I'll be your student liaison for your first few days to answer any questions you might have." Bette explained, Artemis had to bite back a groan. It was a school-albeit a very fancy one-how different could it be? But she had promised her mother she would give it an honest go, and so for now, Artemis would go along with… whatever this was.

"Sounds great!" If Bette picked up on Artemis' false enthusiasm, she didn't show it, instead clapping her hands.

"Great! First, let me show you to your locker!" The blonde eagerly exclaimed, leading Artemis into the school. "They wanted me to tell you all this stuff about the school's founding, and our alumni, but I'm sure that you don't actually care about any of that, so I won't bore you." Bette explained, the female archer let out a silent sigh of relief. As they entered the second floor, Artemis noticed that one section of the wall looked a little different than the other.

"What's the deal with that?"

"Hm? Oh, well, officially they say it was vandalism, but if you ask me, I heard that Superman got knocked through here in some kind of crazy super fight." More like Super _boy_ , but Artemis didn't feel the need to correct her on why Superman would be in Gotham as Bette looked at her paper. "Now your locker's right over here, and-oh! You're right next to another Wayne Foundation scholarship!"

"Wayne Foundation…?" Is that how she got the mysterious scholarship? Artemis was about to ask another question as Bette lead her over to the locker, whose neighbor was currently open.

"Bruce Wayne is one of our most prestigious donors, and every once in a while, he selects the most promising students from around the city to attend here. He's my cousin, so take it from me when I say he's one of the most thoughtful guys in the whole city." Bette commented, as she peaked around the open locker door. "Jason, meet the new girl." She instructed, the other locker's owner just sighed.

"Bette, I told you, if this is another attempt to set me up, I'm not-" The voice started to answer as the door shut, and Artemis and Jason's eyes widened as they both recognized the other.

"Artemis, this is Jason Todd!" Bette 'introduced', and Artemis noticed Jason wince as the blonde spoke his last name. "Oh, you two probably know each other, since Bruce probably picked both of you personally!" She stated, Artemis narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms.

"No, this is the first time we're meeting." She flatly stated, while Jason looked like he wished for death.

"Huh…" Bette didn't seem too convinced, but either she took the hint or just wasn't interested. "Alright. We've got first period together, so I'll leave you here to get situated and meet you there. That alright?"

"Sounds good." Artemis's eyes never left Jason for a second, and the second Bette walked away, Jason slammed his head on the locker. "So, Jason Todd, was it? And she said Bruce Wayne selected you randomly? Weird. So does he know you hang out with Batman, or-?"

"If you finish that sentence, I am fairly certain that he will literally break his oath and kill me." The Teen Wonder stated. "You guys aren't even supposed to know my name or what I look like. Hell, only the League founders know who he actually is." Jason explained, before something clicked in his head. "Wait. You're… Green Arrow's niece, right? So why are you here in Gotham instead of Star City?" He asked, causing Artemis's eyes to widen.

"Uh… my mother lives here, and I go visit him in Star City on the weekends." She explained. Not exactly a lie, but not exactly the full truth either. "Look, I won't tell Batman you practically blabbed his secret identity, and you don't tell anyone else I live here."

"Sounds like a deal. And I guess that explains how you were able to save us from Amazo…" Jason muttered. "Speaking of, if you have first period with Bette, it's in the biology lab, right next to the new wall that's covering the Superboy sized hole back there." He advised, and Artemis snorted.

"Appreciate it. So, you going to the Cave today?"

"Planning on it. Though it'll be later, cause Batman… well, Bruce… has been grilling me about my algebra grades." He explained, as the five minute warning bell rang.

"And that would be your cue to get to class." Jason stated. "I'm guessing you take the Zeta Tube on O'Neil Boulevard? I'll meet you there tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later." As Artemis walked off, Jason let off a sigh of relief. He hadn't expected for Artemis of all people to show up at his school, but all told, he was grateful that it was her, and not the others. While he knew that none of the others, not even Wally, would blab that secret, Artemis knew how to keep a secret. The others may not have picked up on it, but Jason was starting to suspect that she wasn't entirely being honest about her origins.

Still, he figured that it wasn't any of his business. If Artemis had something she wanted to tell them, she would have. Simple as that.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Jason turned around to see Cass glaring at him. "Jesus! How long have you been standing there?" He asked, but she just folded her arms.

"You told her!" She whispered, gesturing to the retreating Artemis. While Cass still was pretty shy around people she didn't know, she would talk to Jason if she was sure no one was listening.

"Hey, I didn't tell her squat. She figured it out." Which wasn't all that difficult to do. There were multiple conspiracy boards on the internet that believed that billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne was secretly Gotham's Dark Knight. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. However, what _did_ take a rocket scientist was proving it. At the beginning of it all, Bruce and Alfred had laid in place multiple contingency plans that made it notoriously difficult to prove that Bruce Wayne and Batman were one in the same. "And we can trust her. That's Artemis over there." He explained, causing Cass's eyes to widen.

"From… Team?" She asked, and he nodded.

"She won't blab." He reassured, but she still looked at him disapprovingly. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. Someone was bound to figure it out! Bruce can't do anything to me about that!" It was like her eyes were drilling deep into his soul, causing him to grimace. "Sheesh, are we partners, or are you my mother? Get to class…"

 **Chicago, 12:54 EST**

Nolan let out a sigh as he stared at the computer screen, rubbing his eyes. "This is ridiculous…"

"Let me see." Rhianna said, looking over his shoulder at the screen. "Oof, this is a tough sequence…"

"Whoever designed this stuff was a genuine mad scientist." Nolan sighed as he massaged his temples. They were in Rhianna's room in Chicago, powering away on Extremis, in the same way that they had been for the past month. They'd made a lot of progress, but for every bit of progress that they made, they were stumped by incredibly complex code. Turns out that reprogramming a potential cancer cure that was turned into a super soldier serum that reprogrammed the entire body was tough. Riri frowned as she looked at the code, resting her hand on Nolan's shoulder as she leaned in closer.

"Hm. Maybe we could rewrite this number right here?"

"I thought about that, but then that wouldn't work with the hexadecimal code we worked on yesterday." And this had to be done perfectly. If just one value or line of code was wrong, the effects it could have on Nolan's system could be disastrous. And the creators of Extremis had been killed by the man known as Malen after his terror group had stolen the serum, so they couldn't exactly consult them.

"Actually, I think if we alter the code in this sequence, and then rewrite this one…"

"That'll get rid of the unnecessary heat!" Nolan concluded, entering it into the reprogrammer. "Good. That way I won't explode. Hopefully…" He muttered, before noticing Riri's hands on his shoulders. The two blushed, Rhianna pulling her hand away.

"So… lunch?"

"Sounds good…"

 **Mount Justice, 18:43 EDT**

"Can you pass me the socket wrench?"

"Uh…"

"It's the one right next to the screwdriver."

"This one?" Cassie asked, picking a tool up out of the toolbox and handing it to Connor. He looked at it, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. Thanks." He said, taking the wrench and using it to fasten a part on his bike. Cassie heard a chirping sound next to her, and turned to see Sphere rolling up next to her. It chirped a few times, before rolling around her.

"Uh, Connor? What's it doing?"

"Oh, that means he likes you. I think. Honestly don't know much about Sphere myself." He explained, patting the living technology. It chirped in appreciation, before Connor heard a familiar sound of someone approaching them while (very loudly) eating.

"So-" Wally's voice said, and the two turned to see Kid Flash approaching them with White Wolf, the former eating a candy bar. "-you can fly, and you can jump really far. _And_ we have an alien bioship parked right over there." He stated, pointing to Cassie and Connor, and then to the sleeping bioship. "So what's the point of working on a boring old motorcycle?"

"I like doing it. I ended up with shop class, and I honestly find it pretty relaxing." Connor explained. "The Genomorphs loaded me up with all sorts of pointless info like this, and I like being able to put it to use."

"And I like helping. It's very… informative." Cassie explained, White Wolf took note of how she snuck a glance at Connor.

"I'm sure…" The Wakandan Prince 'accepted', before looking over her costume. She wore the black Wonder Woman tank top and red pants she had worn when they first met a few days ago, in addition to a black headband, silver star earrings, and silver bracelets much like Wonder Woman's. "Is… that your uniform?"

"For now, yeah." She answered, gesturing to the bracelets. "Diana gave me these, and she said that the earrings were enchanted by Doctor Strange and Zatara to keep enemies from recognizing my face." She explained.

"And the headband?"

"Oh, that's a normal headband. Flying can really mess up my hair." She answered, and Wally shrugged.

"Fair enough."

M'gann, Laura, and Carter were in the lounge area, all in their uniforms, watching M'gann pull a sheet of cookies out of the oven using her telekinesis. "Now those smell divine." Carter commented, Laura nodding in agreement as the Martian set them on the counter.

"Careful, they're still hot." Miss Martian warned, and noticing Laura looked a little down. "What's wrong, Laura?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just… thinking." She cryptically stated, causing Scarlet Spider and Miss Martian to exchange a glance.

"About…?" Carter asked, and Laura sighed.

"Yesterday at practice, I saw Mal waiting for Karen, and it got me… I dunno. Jealous, I guess? I just… feel like I'm missing something." She explained.

"Uh huh, I see…" Carter nodded along, before leaning over to M'gann. "Who are these people?" He whispered.

"Karen's one of our teammates on the Bumblebees. Mal's her boyfriend." M'gann explained, and Carter's brow furrowed.

"Teammates? Did the League form another team or - oh my god you're cheerleaders." He realized mid-sentence, causing Laura to blush.

"Don't rub it in!" She groaned. "Look, M'gann talked me into it, and I actually like doing it. I'm just trying to figure out why I'm feeling the way I do!"

"Okay, let's walk through it. When you get… jealous… What happens? What causes it?" M'gann asked, Laura's blush grew in intensity.

"Well… I also feel it when I see you and Francis." She admitted. "You and Francis, Mal and Karen… I don't understand it at all." The mutant explained, they exchanged a glance.

"I… think I know what's going on." M'gann stated. "I think you want what we have. That kind of romantic relationship." She explained, causing Laura's eyes widened.

Was she right? Did she have that want? That urge for something more than friendship with somebody? And… did she know who that was?

As Laura had her existential crisis, Aqualad was in the main briefing room, talking with Red Tornado. "And you have told no one else about this… mole?" Red Tornado asked, Kaldur shook his head. The Atlantean had just finished briefing the team's android den mother about his encounter with Sportsmaster in Taipei, and the taunt he had hurled at him about T'zari and Bialya.

"I have not, for I am not certain that this mole even exists."

"And yet you have your doubts, otherwise we would not be having this conversation." The Android Leaguer stated, causing Kaldur to sigh.

"You are correct. I cannot completely ignore the possibility that the Team is being betrayed from within, and if they are, I cannot risk signalling the mole." He explained. "Ever since our encounter with Loki last week in Gateway, I have begun to consider the possibility that it is all connected. Hydra-Venom, the Amazo, the Shadows, the Tower of Fate, Cassie, even Klaue and the incident with Mister Twister."

"If your theory is correct, then it indicates a criminal conspiracy of considerable magnitude." Red Tornado stated, Kaldur crossed his arms.

"Part of me wonders if Sportsmaster's taunt was intended to sow paranoia and discord. Something he could very well accomplish if I am not careful." Kaldur concluded. "I have been wondering if I should bring this to Batman and Captain America."

"The chairmen of the League typically wish for the Team to handle their own matters. However, if there is credence to your theory, then they would wish to investigate." The Android surmised. "We will discuss this more when I return from monitor duty on the Watchtower." He stated, walking over to the Zeta Tube and entering his credentials.

"Wait, I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our mentor?" Kaldur asked, as the Zeta Tube powered up.

"Typically, yes. However, I am filling in for Spider-Man. He has an interpersonal event with his wife which he referred to as a 'hot date.'" And with that, the android was gone, leaving Kaldur alone with his thoughts.

 **Manhattan, 18:59 EDT**

Trickshot entered the abandoned laundromat that served as the Bartons' base of operations, pulling out his phone.

 **FB:** _Hey, Megs, I'm on my way to the cave._

He sent the text, watching the message indicate that it was delivered. However, he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't read, which was odd. M'gann usually responded to his text pretty much immediately, but he wasn't worried about it too much. Maybe she was out with her cheerleading friends?

He approached the row of washing machines, typing in the code and causing the scanner to pop out.

" **Recognize: Trickshot, B-02** **."** The computer announced, and the row of laundry machines parted to reveal the Zeta Tube powering up. He cast one last look at the messages on his phone, unable to shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach, before shaking it off. He was about to be at the cave in a minute, and besides, what's the worst thing that could be happening?

At the same time, in Gotham, Artemis was approaching the phone booth that served to camouflage the Zeta Tube. Her first day at Gotham Academy had gone off without a hitch, and despite being initially put off by Bette's overeagerness, the girl was actually kind of nice.

Now, she was ready to get back to the Cave and put some sparring in with Laura, before she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She looked to see Robin waiting on a nearby fire escape, giving her a wave. "So, survive day one with Bette?"

"That girl is so sweet I almost got diabetes. Are all the preppy rich kids there like that?"

"No, she's actually one of the nice ones. The Kanes are one of the oldest families in Gotham, but unlike most of the people there, they don't mention it every chance they get." Jason explained, and he looked at the shadows he came from. "You can come down now!" He called out, and Artemis was about to ask just what the hell he was doing, when a piece of the shadows seemed to move.

What landed in front of her was a girl dressed head to toe in black leather, with a yellow outline of a bat symbol on her chest, and a black mask with pointy bat ears, and a pair of eyes and a mouth that looked like they'd been stitched shut. "Who the hell…?"

"Artemis, meet Batgirl." Robin introduced, and Artemis blinked as she processed it.

"Didn't Batgirl used to be taller, with a different suit?"

"She's… retired. That's someone else under that mask, just like how I'm not the first Robin." Jason explained, and Batgirl seemed to be sizing Artemis up.

"What's she doing?"

"She's trying to figure out if you can be trusted." Jason answered, and Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's not exactly thrilled I let you figure out the whole secret identity thing, so she's trying to figure out if she can trust you." Batgirl looked over the archer, before pointing at her chest.

"Green… Arrow?" She asked, and Aremis nodded.

"Uh, right. I'm Green Arrow's sidekick, who just so happens to live in Gotham." Artemis explained, and the other girl's expressionless mask looked her over.

English wasn't Cass's first language, but rather movement was. She'd been trained her entire life to read body language, down to the slightest twitch, and right now, she was reading Artemis like a book. The blonde had training, and from an early age too, as evidenced by the ways in which her muscles twitched when she moved with a kind of restraint even Artemis likely wasn't aware of. Her fingers had calluses on them which clearly indicated proficiency in archery, but from the way Artemis held her bow, the way her fingers were slightly readjusting her grip, it was clear she was still getting used to carrying that particular bow around like that. She was slightly nervous, as indicated by her pupil movement as she looked at Cassandra, but that wasn't unusual. Her mask tended to have that effect on people. However, moving beyond her nervousness, Cass picked up on a desire to prove herself, both to herself and others, and an earnestness and stubbornness that she recognized in Jason.

"Good. Worthy of tru… trustworthy." Batgirl spoke up, causing Artemis to let out a sigh.

"My life got really weird, really fast…" She sighed out, and Jason smirked.

"Oh, I guarantee you you haven't seen weird yet." He teased, and gestured to the Tube. "Ladies first?" Batgirl moved to the tube, shutting the phone booth and causing it to scan her.

" **Recognize: Batgirl, B-15.** " The masked girl disappeared in a flash of yellow light, and Artemis was next. " **Recognize: Artemis, B-12.** " The archer was the next to vanish in the yellow light, and last but not least was the Teen Wonder himself. " **Recognize: Robin, B-07.** "

In Chicago, Nolan walked through what seemed to be a scrapyard. However, while it appeared to be a regular scrapyard in the harbor, it was actually owned by Stark Industries, and played host to one of the League's Zeta Tubes.

Nolan had chosen to forgo his armor today, as there were some updates he wanted to run on his current model, so instead he'd travelled by foot. While normally he would be thinking about the various upgrades he could do both on his armor and the Extremis, instead he was fixated on his relationship with Rhianna.

Over the past few weeks, working on reprogramming the Extremis together, the two had grown… close was the best way to describe it. There was something there, but Nolan wasn't sure how best to describe it. The shoulder touch in the room today was just one of several similar incidents, and Nolan was going to have to figure out a way to solve it, and fast.

Still, no sense dwelling on it now. He approached a shed in the middle of the junkyard, moving aside a panel on the shed to reveal a thumbprint scanner. A piece of trash moved to allow a scanner to emerge from the ground, analyzing him.

" **Recognize: Iron Knight, B-03.** " It announced, and as the Zeta Tube powered up inside the shed, Nolan took a deep breath. He stepped into the golden light of the tube…

And was immediately greeted with a blast of hot air to his face, as the cave appeared to be consumed in flames. "What the f-"

"Get down!" Robin yelled, tackling him to the ground just as a fireball impacted where he'd been standing half a second ago. Robin looked down at him, his eyes widening.

"You picked a helluva day not to wear your armor!" Robin commented, as the boy genius blinked.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we figure that out!" The Teen Wonder answered, and Nolan looked up to see Artemis, and a girl in a bat costume he didn't recognize. Batgirl threw batarangs into the smoke, but they only thudded off some kind of metal as more fire shot out of the smoke. Artemis fired an arrow at the flames, and the arrows exploded in a kind of white foam that extinguished the flames in their tracks.

"You got any more of those?" Jason asked, and the other archer frowned.

"Nope. You?"

"Left my cold bombs at home." He responded, and more flames prepared to launch at them, before two arrows impacted the ground in front of Artemis and Batgirl. They exploded into columns of ice, and the four turned to see Trickshot at the entrance to the briefing room.

"That's not going to hold them for long! Come on!" The male archer called out, and the four heroes ran after him. The flames began to melt the ice, the five ran through the tunnel as a jet of flame shot through the ice. Robin ducked, the flames singing his cape, as they ran into the hallway. "This way!"

"Where are we going?!" Artemis asked.

"Anywhere but there!" Trickshot answered, but as they rounded the corner, they were greeted with the sight of a wave of water rushing towards them.

"Wrong way, wrong w-" Nolan was cut off as the wave crashed into them, filling the hallway and taking the teenagers along for the ride. They crashed against the wall of the Cave, Robin letting out a cry of pain through the water as his right shoulder slammed into the rock. The water subsided, and Jason keeled over as the others gasped for air.

"Jay, are you…?"

"My… shoulder…" He winced out, causing Artemis to let out a curse.

"Spooky, grab him!" Trickshot instructed to Batgirl, who simply nodded. She draped his left arm over her, as they hurried through the cave as more fireballs came after them.

"Artemis to team, come in! Aqualad, White Wolf, anybody!" The female archer yelled over the comm, only to get a burst of static in her ear.

" _M'gann, can you hear me?"_ Francis thought, hoping to reach his girlfriend telepathically as they entered the gym. However, much to his dismay, the mindlink they shared even off missions was silent. "I… I can't reach M'gann!"

"If M'gann can't pick us up…" Nolan muttered, as he held his watch up to his mouth and clicked the buttons. "Knight to Iron Man, come in!" When this was met with silence, he frowned.

"Override communications, authorization NS-3! Cave calling Justice League, can you read me? HOJ/Watchtower, B-03 requesting assistance, priority alpha!" He yelled into his watch, only for the watch to flash a red block of text he was dreading to appear on the face.

 _Connection Failure._

"Shit…!" He gasped out. "They're jamming our communications! I can't raise the-" Before he could finish that sentence, the door to the gym exploded, and hot air filled the room as a tornado made of fire swirled towards him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Artemis yelled, and Jason looked up through the pain of his shoulder.

"The… showers!"

"Good idea!" Nolan commented, and the five all ran into the showers. Artemis and Trickshot began turning the water on in all the showers into full blast, and as water filled the room, the tornado seemed to stop, causing Nolan to let out a sigh of relief. However, his relief was short lived, as Batgirl tapped him on the shoulder. She pointed at the faucet, and Nolan noticed the showerheads all beginning to shake.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Trickshot's intuition was proven correct, as the temperature knobs flew off their positions and water poured from them, as the shower heads were blasted from their positions by jets of water, and water even surged forth from the drain. The showers rapidly filled with water, that Nolan noticed wasn't pouring out the open door but was rather held in place, and soon they were all submerged. He grabbed Batgirl, pointing at a specific point on the wall, and miming an explosion. It seemed the new arrival got the hint, as she pulled out a specific batarang. She attached it to the wall, and it exploded just as they ran out of air.

The water poured out into the hallway, and the Team was sucked out into the hallway. They barely had time to gasp for air, before Trickshot looked up to see the kitchen just ahead of them. Quickly ushering them up, they ran into the kitchen, and Francis had to try _really_ hard not to think about how it still smelled like fresh cookies.

"We need to vanish!" Jason grunted out, as Nolan ran over to a console by the doorway. He held his watch up to it, and a hologram appeared from the face as it downloaded something.

"These cave schematics should help, but right now, we're sitting ducks."

"Don't you have a suit here?" Artemis asked, and he frowned.

"It would have been the first thing they took out."

"Any ideas on who 'they' are?" Trickshot asked, Nolan frowned.

"Pyro? No, he's too loud. Molten Man? Pyrokinesis like this isn't his strong suit. Could be Firebrand, but that doesn't explain the water, and I doubt that's Hydro-Man. The water moves like it's being controlled independently, not like it's a part of something…"

"We don't have time for this! We need a strategy now, or-" Artemis started to yell, when Batgirl looked up at the vent above the stove.

"Die… Hard." She stated, drawing their attention.

"Got any advice that's actually helpful, or…?" Trickshot asked, Jason's eyes widened as he followed her attention.

"Strategy training…" He gasped out. "It's not advice, it's the movie!" He explained, Trickshot and Artemis exchanged a glance.

"I don't have any better ideas!" She stated, he shrugged.

"Go for it. I'll check on Rob." He instructed, and as Artemis went to help Batgirl removed the grate from the vent, Trickshot kneeled down to check on Robin.

"I think… it's dislocated."

"Yeah, looks like it to me." Trickshot confirmed, taking out an arrow.

"Whoa, I think it's a little early to 127 Hours me." Robin stated, Trickshot let out a chortle as he extended the arrow to Robin.

"Bite down on the shaft, and try not to hate me for this." Robin understood what he was about to do, and bit down on the shaft of the arrow. Trickshot got in place beside Robin, grabbing his wrist and placing a hand on Robin's arm. "On three. One, two…"

"Mmmmmph!" Jason couldn't help but groan in pain as tears welled in his eyes, as Francis popped his shoulder back into place. He spat out the arrow, panting as he looked at Francis. "Do me a favor and never became a doctor. Your bedside manners suck."

"Yeah yeah, leave me three stars later." Francis retorted as he removed Jason's cape from his back, tying it around his neck to form a sling. He guided Jason's arm into it. "There. That should hold until we can get some actual medical attention."

"And that's if we actually survive this…" Nolan muttered out, as the girls got the grate off the vent.

"Hurry!" Artemis yelled out, and they all hurried to the vents as they heard metal footsteps approaching.

Jason was the first one in, followed by Nolan, Cass, Artemis, and then Francis. Nolan pulled up his hologram of the cave schematics, using the cave's motion and heat sensors to get a sense of where they were. "Head up there, and take a left!" He instructed. As soon as they all made the left, a jet of flame blasted where they had been a few seconds ago.

"This is getting too close…" Trickshot muttered out, as Iron Knight consulted the schematics.

"There! Take a right, and get that vent cover off!" He instructed, helping Jason do just that. One after another, they slid down the tunnel into the temperature control room, panting as they did so.

"What is happening? I thought the Cave was supposed to be top secret!" The newest archer asked.

"It's location isn't, but no one's supposed to know it's still in use." Jason stated. "Whoever these guys are, they're looking for something, and… is it getting hot in here to anyone else?" As soon as Jason asked that, Cass took note of the temperature gauge beginning to climb. They looked up on the walkway to see one of their attackers surrounded in flame, a woman's silhouette clearly visible.

"Where's that grate?!" Francis asked as he readied an arrow, preparing to launch it at the woman.

"Over here!" Nolan stated as he opened a floor grate, and Trickshot let the arrow fly. It exploded into fire retardant foam, but the flames only subsided for a moment before they reignited.

"Guess that's a trick that only works once…" The male archer commented, and one by one they jumped into the grate. Before he did, Francis pulled out another arrow, stabbing it into the water heater beside them and priming it. As he jumped down the hole, their unknown assailant rounded the corner, before the arrow exploded.

"Should buy us some time…"

"But how long?" Nolan asked, as they made their way through the service tunnel. Soon, they spotted a panel, and Nolan whistled for Jason to approach him. "Here, give me your left arm. I'll type for you." He instructed, opening the panel and removing the cable from Jason's gauntlet. He plugged it into the panel, causing the computer to activate. The boy genius began to furiously type, careful not to brush up against Jason's injured arm.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"Disable heat and motion sensors, in case that's how they're tracking us. I'd try to send out a signal, but I'm fairly certain they're running a strong jamming program." Nolan explained, and soon the holoscreen changed. "While I'm at it, I'm also downloading security footage, see if we can't figure out what happened to the others." He explained, and soon, the five saw an image of their friends in the hangar, gathered around Superboy's bike.

" _Torque wrench." Kid Flash stated, Superboy handed him the wrench._

" _You know, I can do this just fine on my own. Besides, do you really know anything about bikes?"_

" _When I was little, I used to help my dad work on this old Mustang. Picked up a few things." Wally stated, before turning back to T'zari. "Hey, isn't Wakanda super advanced? Can't you fix this thing up to run even better, no sweat?"_

" _Engine tune ups are out of my wheelhouse, as the saying goes. Now my aunt could probably fix this up, and make it fly while she's at it." The resident Wakandan stated, Cassie's eyes widened._

" _Wait, you guys have flying cars?"_

" _Eh, flying is an overstatement. It's more like they hover." T'zari clarified, as Aqualad approached them._

" _I have been meaning to ask, have any of you had problems juggling school work with your responsibilities here?" He asked, earning a head shake from Carter._

" _Nah, Spidey's a scientist, so if I'm never having trouble with schoolwork, he's more than happy to lend a hand."_

" _And Diana personally offered to help me study if I need it. Isn't that awesome?" Cassie commented, as M'gann ate one of her cookies._

" _Daily cheerleading practice complicates things, but we'll manage. As much as we like the Bumblebees, our loyalty is always to this team first." She stated, causing Wally to raise an eyebrow._

" _Wait, we?" He asked aloud, Laura sighed._

" _Alright, you were gonna find out eventually, so I'll come out and say it. Me and M'gann are cheerleaders. Get your jokes in now." She dryly stated, causing the redheaded speedster's eyes to widen._

" _Whoa. You of all people as a cheerleader? That is… so ridiculous it loops around to being awesome. Though I am now seriously scared for the other teams…" Wally commented, and Kaldur folded his arms._

" _Interesting how secret activities always find their way into the light…"_ At this, Francis's brow furrowed.

"Why's he talking like that?"

"I dunno. He's been acting weird ever since that whole thing with Loki the other day…" Jason commented, as the footage continued.

" _Artemis starts school today as well. Do you think that she will have any trouble balancing her loyalties?"_ Artemis narrowed her eyes at this. Just what the hell was the Atlantean trying to say?

 _Carter winced, grabbing his temples. "Guys, my spider sense is going off. Something's-"_ Before the arachnid could finish talking, a massive explosion knocked out the camera, causing their eyes to widen.

"And that looks like our new friends…" Jason commented, as Nolan pulled up another camera at a different angle. This showed the team rising to their feet, and whatever they saw seemed to shock them. Before they could react, water surged out of the pool and knocked out Superboy, T'zari, and the camera.

Camera Three revealed X-23, Aqualad, and Miss Martian charging at their attacker, only for a blast of flame to knock out the camera. The final camera showed Kid Flash, Scarlet Spider, Wonder Girl, and Sphere getting ready to launch an attack, before a massive wave of water knocked out the camera.

"They're all dead…" Nolan muttered, before he caught his choice of words. "I-I mean the cameras! They've gotta be alive. Just… give me a second to find a way to the hangar." He stated, as Artemis slumped against the wall of the tunnel, beginning to hyperventilate.

"We're dead. They took out all of our superpowered teammates, one of us is hurt, and another doesn't even have his armor. What chance do we have…?"

"Hey, we've never needed powers before to kick someone's ass." Trickshot corrected, though on the inside, he was trying to keep from panicking as well. The others, Sphere, M'gann… they were all blindsided. They never saw it coming, and if their superpowered teammates couldn't handle them…

Before he could panic any further, Batgirl knelt down in front of Artemis. "Scared. Don't be." She bluntly stated, before pointing at the symbol on Artemis's chest. "Symbols… mean things. Make bad people scared, give good people hope. We're… good people. Not weapons, not bad guys. Up to us to help other good people." She finished, causing Trickshot to chuckle.

"Your friend doesn't say much, but I like what she says."

"Yeah, you'd better get used to that." Jason stated, silently proud of his partner. When he first met Cass, she could barely say a sentence, and now she gave her own version of a motivational pep talk to someone she didn't even know.

"Alright, I think I've got a path." Nolan spoke up, looking at the map. "We're just above the library, and there should be a secret passage that will lead us to the hangar."

"Secret passage? How paranoid do you have to be to have that in your own secret base?"

"You've clearly never met Batman. You should see the Batcave..." Jason commented, as Nolan unplugged the computer.

They descended into the library, looking around. "It should be around here somewhere. Start pulling books off the shelves." Trickshot stated, and so they did. Trickshot, Nolan, and Batgirl went to one side, while Robin and Artemis went to another. They started pulling books off the shelves, only to hear footsteps steadily approaching. Artemis readied an arrow, preparing to run out and fire…

"Artemis, Robin." A familiar voice robotically stated, and Artemis broke out into a grin as she recognized the voice.

"It's Red Tornado!" She declared, Robin's eyes widened as she ran out.

"Artemis wait!" His protests fell on deaf ears, and Artemis ran out from behind the corner…

Only to not be greeted with the sight of Red Tornado. Instead, it was a similar looking robot, though the eyes and mouth glowed red, and rather than the yellow T in a circle, this android had a yellow inverted triangle on its chest and head. It reached for Artemis, but before it could grab her, one of Robin's shurikens hit it in the face. This caused it to stagger.

"Go!" Robin yelled out, throwing shurikens as best he could with his arm. However, as he looked around the room, he knew things didn't look good. If one was here, then the other wouldn't be far behind. And if it arrived before they could find the secret passage…

His life on the street hadn't been easy. But it had taught him an important lesson: sometimes you had to lose some in order to win some.

"Hey!" He called out, jumping on top of one of the bookshelves. "Over here, you overgrown toaster!" This drew the androids attention, allowing Artemis to scurry over to the others.

"What the hell is he doing…?" Nolan asked, and Trickshot frowned.

"Buying us time. Don't waste it!" He whispered, as they continued to throw books off the shelf.

The android held it's hand up, causing spears made of water to manifest before it. It launched them at the Teen Wonder, who dodged each one and jumped onto the second level walkway. However, before he could throw another weapon, he felt hot air on his neck, and narrowly avoided a fireball hitting him. He spun around to throw it at the other android, but it grabbed his neck.

This one had a more feminine appearance, and had a yellow stripe going along her chest and thigh. Robin tried hitting it's arm, but it was clearly unfazed by this. Instead, it threw him against the railing as the other android held up its hand. Water launched at him and knocked him against the wall, knocking him out.

As it did this, Batgirl pulled a book called _The New Frontier,_ causing the wall behind them to open up. Not letting Robin's sacrifice be in vain, they piled into the secret hallway, which shut just as the male android rounded the corner.

"That was stupid. What the hell was he thinking?" Nolan asked, Francis sighed.

"It was a bad situation, and he knew that the only way for us all to get out was to sacrifice himself."

"And for what? We have no idea where we're going, no idea where the others are, no idea who Red Tornado's siblings are, or what they want!" Artemis protested.

"I actually have a theory about that." Nolan spoke up. "I've been running it over in my head, and I don't think they want us dead."

"Explain." Batgirl demanded.

"Ok, so we know one of them-I think the guy- Can control water, to the point where he can keep water from spilling out of an entry way, like he did in the showers. He could have easily drowned us when we first got here, but he didn't. And when they cornered Jason, they knocked him out using the water, not the fire. Everything they've been doing has been intended to incapacitate. Not kill." The Iron Knight explained, Francis let out a sigh.

"More things change, the more things stay the same…" He muttered. "This is good. That means they want us alive for… something. Leverage, information, whatever, but that means they won't kill us."

"And that's a positive?!" The newer archer blurted out. "How are you so positive? Our friends, your girlfriend, are being held hostage by androids that want to capture us, and you somehow aren't freaking out?!"

"Because I've been in this shit before." He cut off. "When I was ten years old, a bunch of whack jobs called Ultimatum kidnapped me. They used me to blackmail my ex-SHIELD parents to steal something from the League, but my parents turned the tables on them, got the League's help to save me." The archer explained. "The entire time I was held hostage, their boss didn't let anyone do anything to me. Because if I was gone, then they couldn't get my folks to cooperate anymore. That's what's happening here."

"You don't know that for-"

" _Attention Artemis, Trickshot, Iron Knight. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender yourselves."_ The synthetic, Red Tornado-like voice echoed throughout the Cave, travelling through the vents and into the secret corridor they were in. " _Failure to comply will mean forfeiting the lives of your teammates."_

"Well, normally I like being right…"

In the hangar, Kaldur panted under the heat of the flames, but compared to his cellmate, he was doing well. M'gann had passed out almost immediately, and though she didn't display any outward signs of illness, the Atlantean knew that her Martian physiology couldn't handle the heat.

None of the others were doing any better. Superboy, White Wolf, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash were bound to the ground with metal that had been warped to contain them, and Scarlet Spider and X-23 were held in spheres of water, their heads just barely sticking out. Kaldur was working on figuring a way out… when the female android flew into the hangar, clad in flames. She tossed the unconscious Robin onto the ground, before her eyes glowed red, causing the flame prison to grow in its intensity. Meanwhile, the male emerged from the water, raising its hand and causing the water to slowly flood the hangar, causing Kid Flash to nervously frown.

"Oh man…" As the water began to steadily rise, it raised it's other hand, causing the water prison's to begin to constrict.

" _Nine minutes and forty five seconds remain."_ It announced. As this happened, the four heroes made their way to a door in the secret passage.

"Alright, the hangar should be just through here." Nolan instructed, and Trickshot peaked out the door, surveying the situation. His fists clenched as he saw M'gann in the fire cage, but he swallowed those emotions down.

"Alright, here's what we gotta do." He whispered. "Nolan, no offense, but you're a liability out here. You need to stay back here, figure out if they have a weakness of some kind."

"I'll…I'll see what I can do."

"Artemis, you see if you can get Carter and Laura out of those water bubbles. I'll see if I can get Superboy out."

"Why him?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I free him, then they'll have a pissed off Kryptonian to distract them while I work on the others." Trickshot explained, before turning to Batgirl. "They didn't mention you. That means they have no idea who you are, meaning you're our wild card."

"Wild… card?" It was clear that Batgirl didn't quite understand the phrase.

"It means that they don't know who you are or what you can do. Hell, I don't know that much about you myself, but if you're running around dressed like that, I think I know what you're capable of." He said, gesturing to her costume. "Stick to the shadows, and do what you can." The newcomer nodded, and Trickshot took a deep breath.

"Let's move."

Wonder Girl grunted as she strained against the warped steel imprisoning her. "Come on…" She grunted, but it was no use. The steel was warped in such a way that she couldn't move her arms to exert any kind of force against the metal. Hell, she could barely breathe…

"Any luck?" Kid Flash asked, and she shook her head.

"Nope. T'zari?"

"I… cannot use my claws, or reach my daggers." The Wakandan prince stated, causing Superboy to scowl.

"I'm gonna tear these tin cans apart…"

"That's the spirit. Just hold onto that a little longer…" The voice of Trickshot whispered, as he stealthily rounded the corner and approached the bound kryptonian. He tapped the bottom of his quiver and pulled out a small cylinder. He clicked it, and the torch lit up, and Francis began carving into the metal.

Meanwhile, Artemis approached the water spheres holding Carter and Laura. "Hey, Artemis. Meet our new friends?" Carter whispered.

"Oh yeah, real hospitable. Any idea how Kaldur and M'gann are doing?" She asked, and Laura concentrated her enhanced senses.

"Kaldur's doing… well, fine is a strong word, but compared to M'gann… I don't know how Martian physiology works, but her heart rate sounds more erratic than his."

"That's… not good." Artemis muttered. "Alright, just sit tight, and we'll-" Before Artemis could finish, her friends grunted as the water spheres seemed to constrict, and her eyes widened as a pillar of water raised the male android to look right at her. "... shit."

Meanwhile, Francis was still working on carving out Superboy. Burning through melted steel with a small torch wasn't easy, but he was making progress.

"Look out!" Nolan's voice called out, Trickshot barely avoided a fireball sailing past where he'd been standing. The female android was looking directly at him, clad in flames, and Trickshot grimaced. There goes the plan…

He reached for an arrow… only to smell smoke. His eyes widened as he realized that the fireball had grazed his quiver, and he scrambled to undo the strap. Trickshot slung the quiver at the android, the fire reaching the trick arrows and causing it to explode in the android's face. He used the smoke to run back towards the panel on the wall, but a fireball impacted the ground in front of him.

As that happened, Artemis narrowly dodged a blast of water from the male, firing an explosive arrow at him. It exploded, but it didn't have any effect, as it fired a blast of water at her. The water sent Artemis tumbling to the ground, the fall knocking most of the arrows out of her quiver. It grabbed her by the throat, but Artemis reached into her quiver and pulled out her second to last broadhead, stabbing the android in the eye. This seemed to stagger it, causing it to release her. She jumped off the platform she was on to land just behind Trickshot, and the two were back to back.

"I'm low on arrows."

"And mine… exploded." Trickshot grimly stated, and Artemis just frowned.

"Don't suppose you've got a plan for this, do you?"

"Eh, working on it."

The two androids moved closer, flames burning brighter and water preparing to surge on the two archers…

When a batarang flew out and hit the male in the head, exploding. This drew their attention to Batgirl, who was running past the fire cage and throwing two more batarangs. They were blasted out of the air by the female, and Batgirl leapt down to join the two archers.

"Swim." That was the only word she said before she jumped into the water. The two archers exchanged a glance.

"And there's the plan." Trickshot commented, and the two dove into the water just as a blast of water met a blast of fire. They rapidly swam as fast as they could to follow Batgirl to a grate at the bottom of the pool, and she got the grate off just in time. They swam through the vent and into the tunnel, swimming through it and until they came up for air in a cramped tube.

"You know, when I say I want to be closer to you guys, this isn't what I mean…" Artemis groaned out, as Batgirl climbed the ladder into a vent.

"Follow." She instructed, and the two shared a look. "Have… plan." The new sidekick stated, and before they could answer, the synthetic voice of the man rang out.

" _Six minutes remain."_ He stated, and Francis shrugged.

"I've got nothing better." And with that, they followed Batgirl through the vent.

"Is it just me, or is weird that we're following the person who's never been here before?" Artemis asked.

"So far, it is the least crazy part about today." Trickshot stated, as they continued to follow Batgirl. Eventually, she opened a grate, and dropped into the room below. The two of them followed her, and Artemis looked around.

"Is this… the infirmary?" The female archer asked, Trickshot looked around.

"This is the last place we need to be. We need to get to the locker rooms, get our spare quivers. That's the only way we can-" He started to say, when a panel of the wall slid open.

"Whoever designed this place has a serious hard on for Pan's Labyrinth…" Nolan muttered out, as he examined some sort of schematic being projected from his watch. He looked up, surprised to see them all there. "Oh, sweet, you all made it. I was kinda worried we would lose Francis."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Why are we here? I don't think a bedpan is going to be much help against Red Tornado's messed up family." Artemis asked.

"Because I have a plan. Worked it out while you were trying to free the others." Nolan responded. "Think. How do we know they're related to Red Tornado?" He asked, Artemis's brow furrowed.

"They look and sound exactly like him, duh!"

"Fake men." Cass spoke up, drawing their attention. "Don't move like us. No muscle, no nerves, no body language. Regular person like...books. These like...pictures. Not alive." She 'explained,' Artemis's eyes widened.

"They're just machines." She finished, and Francis's eyes widened as he realized what Nolan was getting at.

"You want to use an EMP." He realized, Nolan nodded.

"An electromagnetic pulse would take out everything electronic in range. If these things are as much like Tornado as we think they are, an EMP would take them out."

"Well, I did have an arrow that could make a localized EMP, but it was in my quiver when it blew up. And I don't think we're lucky enough for Artemis's last arrow to be one."

"Fresh out of luck." Artemis surmised, Nolan sighed.

"And I'm guessing that none of us have a spare nuke lying around, so we have to get creative. Which is why I had Batgirl bring you guys here." The boy genius explained, pulling up the schematic with his watch. He kneeled down in front of the X-Ray machine, opening up a panel. "See these vacuum tubes right here? There called vercators, and they convert high energy pulses. I'm going to reprogram the converter from x-rays, and readjust the dispersal pattern to go outward in a ripple effect…" The three watched as he typed on a holographic keypad, before dismissing it. "And done. One localised EMP generator, made to order."

"Seriously? I was kinda expecting something with more duct tape and paper clips."

"This isn't a seventies tv show." Nolan responded, as he delicately removed the device from the machine. He turned to them, a frown on his face. "Making the thing is the easy part. Actually using it is where things get complicated."

"What do you mean? Just fire that thing up and let's save our friends!" Artemis said, but he shook his head.

"This isn't nearly as powerful as something I could make with proper resources, and time. As far away as we are, with all this rock surrounding us, I don't think it'll work right here. The only way we can guarantee that it'll work is if we hook it up to the Cave's main generator."

"And that is…?" Francis asked, and Nolan frowned.

"Remember how I said the hard part's yet to come?"

 **The Hangar**

" _Four minutes remain._ " The male android announced, as it and the other android looked out over the hangar. The water was now neck deep, Scarlet Spider and X-23 had lost consciousness, the fire cage still burned, and Robin was still unconscious. The main power generator was on the far side of the hangar, and a panel soon pulled away to allow Nolan and Batgirl to crawl out. Nolan looked out as at the hangar, and frowned. If the Reds spotted them before they got to the generator, it was game over. He noticed Superboy was still conscious, and got an idea.

"Superboy, if you can hear me, blink twice." Nolan whispered, and to his joy, Superboy complied. "I need you to distract them. Just buy me a minute or two." Superboy nodded, and he thought for a second.

"Hey! Red Jackass!" Superboy yelled out, getting the attention of the female. "Is this seriously all you've got? Worst death trap ever!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wally asked, but T'zari, who was right next to Superboy, happened to glimpse Nolan and Batgirl, and caught on to the idea.

"I have to agree! Wakandan battle armor features built in rebreathers!" He boasted, Wally's eyes widened as he realized what they were doing, and he turned to Cassie.

"Play along!" He whispered, as he looked at the android. "Is this metal really the best you can do? I can vibrate my molecules and phase out of this, no problem!"

"Uh, yeah! And I'm half-god! I just have to think about it and I can bring down a thunderstorm and obliterate this place!"

"And I'm a Kryptonian! I don't even need to breathe!" Superboy boasted, and White Wolf looked at him.

"Is that true?"

"I don't know!" He whispered back, as the male android looked over at him. It's remaining eye glowed red, and the water began to rise.

"Oh boy…"

As the water began to rise, Nolan was instructing Cass on how to hook the EMP device up into the generator. "Alright, just plug this here. I'm rerouting power now…" Nolan instructed, plugging his watch into the generator as Cass set the device in the cradle.

This was going to work. It had to. Nolan had to push aside that little voice inside his head, the one telling him he had gotten some calculation wrong. The others were counting on him, and if that little voice won out…he couldn't think about that.

Batgirl followed his instructions to the letter, as he rerouted the power supply. "Alright, power's redirected. 3… 2… 1." He pressed a button on his watch… only for nothing to happen. "I… I don't understand. It should be working. Why isn't it working?!" He asked, Batgirl examined the device.

"Short." She stated simply, getting a glance from him.

"What?" She pointed at the device, and he examined it. It was in there right… with one exception. His heart sank, as his deepest fear was proven true"It's too short…" He gasped out. "Quick, give me something metal, or-"

"Look out!" Wally's voice was the last thing they heard before the waves washed over the two, knocking them out. The male held up his hand, and the water flowed over to him and carried the two over, keeping them suspended in the water

"No!" Artemis yelled out, pulling out her last arrow from her vantage point. She fired it at the Reds, but it exploded when the female threw a fireball at it.

"Time to go!" Trickshot yelled, grabbing Artemis by the quiver and dragging her back into the hallway. They scrambled back up the vent they had come up through, crawling through the vents. They narrowly scurried into another vent before flames blasted where they had been a minute before, and Trickshot stopped to look through the warped metal at the hangar.

" _Three minutes remain."_ Francis narrowed his eyes through his mask, watching as the android kept the other two suspended in the water. The two archers had stayed back just in case the plan didn't work, and for the second time that day, Francis hated being right.

Things were going to shit, that much was for certain. They'd staked it all on that plan, but it had gone wrong in a most spectacular way. And now Nolan and Batgirl we're gone, leaving only two archers without arrows. How were they going to get out of this one…?

"This is bad…" He muttered to himself. "Artemis, if you've got any ideas on how to pull this off, I'm all ears." The Barton stated, only to be met with silence. He at least expected a witty retort…

He looked behind him just in time to see Artemis round a corner, and he went after her. "Hey, where are you going!"

"I'm trying to find a way out of here!" She called back, as he crawled after her. "The Reds took out all our superpowered teammates, our super genius, and what I can only assume to be a ninja! We have no chance to-" The female archer started to say, when a grate fell out from under her. Artemis fell into the trophy room, Francis dropping down after her.

"You ok?" He asked, only to be met with panting. "Artemis?"

"No, I'm not ok!" She yelled at him. "Nolan is a super genius. Batgirl and Robin were trained by freaking Batman, and all the others have superpowers. We shoot bows and arrows like we're in goddamn Robin Hood! Way I see it, our only option is to get out of this Cave, get to town, and call the League!"

"And leave our friends to die?"

"What do you think'll happen if we surrender?"

"I told you, they want us-"

"Yeah, you said they want us alive. But they seemed awfully ready to kill the others back there." Artemis stated, as she began to pace the trophy room. "This is insane, and the fact that you're remaining so… so calm is driving me up the goddamn wall and-"

"Is that what you think? That I'm not fazed by any of this?" The older archer cut off, pulling his mask down.

"Do you honestly think I'm not right behind you on this meltdown? That I'm not scared shitless by the fact that we're alone, unarmed, against the Red Avatars out there, while our friends, my girlfriend, are about to die out there? Because believe me, I am!" Francis yelled.

"Do you honestly think that I don't think about quitting. That… that I don't think about hanging up my bow and walking away, forgetting about all of this? Well I do, and I ignore that shit because there are people counting on us!" He finished, and the room was silent for a moment.

"Why?" She asked, causing Francis's face to twist in confusion.

"What?"

"Why do you do… this?" Artemis gestured to his uniform, causing him to look at his mask.

"When you were a kid, what did you think about Green Arrow?" He asked, causing her to become confused now.

"What?"

"Green Arrow, Hawkeye. Just those two. What did you think? Be honest." Francis asked, causing her to sigh.

"I… honestly thought they were kinda lame. I mean, even Batman had all this crazy tech and they had… well, bows and arrows." She explained, and he actually laughed at this.

"You're not wrong. I mean, bows and arrows against guys with death rays? Insanity, pure and simple. So that's why we have to be insanely good." Francis explained. "You know who saves the day? When the chips are down, and the backs are against the wall, and the planet's about to explode? The idiots with the bows and arrows are the ones who hold the line. When Galactus came to Earth, Green Arrow used a flashbang arrow to distract his herald long enough for Superman to punch him back into space. When Red Skull tried setting off a Madbomb in the middle of New York, it was my dad who put an arrow in his hand, keeping him from setting it off. When Sinestro-"

" _Three minutes remain."_ The Red Man's voice called out, cutting off Francis.

"Point is, everyone writes off the arrow guys, but we're the ones who keep the world turning. Because the ones stupid enough to fire arrows at death rays are the ones stupid enough to not know when to quit. Because if we don't, then no one else will." He ranted, and part of him wondered if he was talking to himself or Artemis. "And that's why I do it. Not because of what happened to me when I was a kid, not because of who my parents are, but because someone has to help make sure the world's still turning tomorrow."

Artemis hugged herself, looking over at the trophy room. The Helmet of Fate, Klaue's sonic cannon… and Cheshire's mask. Jade's mask.

The last time she had seen Jade, she'd packed her bags and walked away. And then, six years later, Artemis was reunited with her sister with an arrow pointed at her. Rather than choose life with their father, Jade had run away, walking down a path that led her into the Shadows.

Jade had thought it was every girl for herself. That she only had to look out for herself, and the same was applied to Artemis and Paula. And, for a while, Artemis had thought she might have been right. But then she met the Team. Watched how they all went out of their way to help each other and complete strangers, regardless of what would happen to them. Hell, she knew deep down that even Wally would help her out if she truly needed it, just as she would help him now.

It might have been everyone for themselves in her old family… but she had a new family now.

"You have a plan?" She asked, and he looked around. He looked at the souvenir shelf, his eyes resting on the arrow between Crossbones and Cheshire's masks.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

 **The Hangar**

" _One minute remaining."_ Red Man asked, Red Lady standing beside him in front of the flame cage. Kaldur had joined M'gann in the realm of unconsciousness, and Carter and Laura were now fully engulfed in their water prisons, just like Nolan and Cass were. Jason was still unconscious, and the four in the metal prisons were about to be fully submerged.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to reveal Trickshot walking out, his arms raised. "Alright, alright, I surrender!" He declared, approaching the reds.

" _Query: Where is Artemis?"_ Red Lady asked.

"W-we were running through the vents, and she fell down one head first. The fall broke her neck, killed her." Trickshot explained. "Look, I did what you want and surrendered, so just… ease off, alright?" He begged, and the two androids exchanged a silent, expressionless look.

" _You will remain here while we verify your statement."_ Red Man stated.

"Wait, that wasn't the deal. I surrender, you don't kill my friends."

" _The deal necessitated surrender. Survival was never promised."_ Red Man countered. " _Only upon verification of the death of Artemis will conditions be relaxed."_ As Red Man spoke, a panel on the far side of the hangar slid open. Artemis stepped out, and silently approached the doorway. Francis had them distracted, and she had only one shot at this.

She reached into her quiver, pulling out the arrow she had fired at the Amazo. She notched the arrow, planting her feet firmly. She pulled the arrow back as far as she could, to the point where it felt like it was going to snap.

They were all counting on her. Francis didn't just give her the arrow because she still had a working bow. It was because he knew she was stubborn, stubborn enough that he knew that she would make the plan work through her sheer force of will. He was placing all their lives in her hand, and she sure as hell wouldn't let them down.

And then the notches were lined up with the EMP device. It was an impossible shot, like trying to shoot a bullet through a needle. But she couldn't worry about that. She simply had to have faith in herself that she would hit the target.

And so she let the arrow fly, the green projectile sailing through the air. By the time the Reds processed it, it sailed towards the generator, and the metal arrow head hit it's target right where the device fell short. The metal completed the circuit, and the device glowed as it powered up. Before the Reds could react, it released its built up energy, sending out an electromagnetic pulse. Every light in the hangar went dark, the lights went off on Sphere, and the Reds spasmed before collapsing, their red eyes going dark. As soon as they collapsed, the flame cage vanished, the water stopped rising, and the water sphere dissipated. Nolan and Batgirl collapsed to the ground, both of them coughing up water.

"That… sucked…" Nolan sputtered out, before his eyes went to the unconscious mutant and arachnid. "Carter and Laura!"

"Already on it!" Artemis called out, jumping from her vantage point. She ran over to Laura while Cass ran over to Carter, and they began pumping their chests. Laura awaken much faster, eyes snapping open as she coughed up water.

Carter was taking longer, and Batgirl frowned under her mask. She pulled her mask up, and then Carter's mask, and then leant over to give him mouth to mouth. She tilted his head to the side, and he coughed before spitting out water. His lenses moved as if he were blinking, before looking up at Batgirl.

"Cass…? What the hell?" He muttered out, still coughing. "What the hell happened?"

"You all just got your asses saved by one arrow." Artemis stated, as Francis ran over to M'gann and Kaldur, the latter of which was regaining consciousness.

"Kaldur, is she…?" He asked, kneeling down and cradling the Martian.

"I… I do not know…" The Atlantean stated, and Francis frowned, before M'gann slowly stirred awake.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" She mumbled out, Francis breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's… she's fine."

"Uh, that's great and all…" Wally said, drawing their attention. "But can you get us out of this stuff?"

"Uh, right…"

 **Several Minutes Later**

"...and so me and Artemis stayed behind just in case Nolan's plan didn't work out." Francis finished explaining to the others, who were gathered around their friends who were still trapped in the metal. Nolan was currently helping Artemis with a fusion drill, which they would then use to cut the captive teens out of the metal. "I just had to keep the Reds distracted, while Artemis… well, it would have been easier to hit a frog's eye in a hurricane."

"It was no big deal. Someone had to do it." Artemis responded, and Francis sent back a smirk of appreciation.

"Uh huh, that's nice and all, but uh, can you get us out of this? My legs are starting to go numb…" Wally spoke up, Artemis sighed.

"It's an EMP, dummy. Knocked out every piece of technology in the cave, not just the Reds." Artemis shot back, Carter let out a sigh.

"Aaaaand we're back to business as usual…"

"Did you really expect anything different?" Jason asked, still nursing his arm. He then gestured to Batgirl, who was skulking behind her "By the way, guys, this is Batgirl. She's been training with me and Batman, and I figured she could tag along today. Picked a hell of a day to do it, though…"

"Well, we're certainly glad you brought her. I don't think we would have made it without her." Laura stated.

"No argument there. Though I'll have to say, where does Batman even find a Die Hard-loving ninja?" Trickshot asked, Jason shrugged.

"That's…story for another day. I didn't expect today to be so nuts." Jason commented, Kaldur approaching him.

"Regardless, her skills proved invaluable. I… believe we may have a spot open." Kaldur offered, and Jason turned to Cass.

"Well? What do you say?" He asked, the outline of a smile was visible through her mask.

"I… accept." She said, Carter gave her a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah! Trust me, guys, we won't regret having her here."

"Intriguing. I was not aware that Batman had additional sidekicks." A familiar voice stated, the others turned to see Red Tornado entering the hangar. As soon as he did, Artemis's eyes widened.

"Wait, the EMP-!"

"Only affects machines that were present at the time." Tornado explained, touching down and dispersing the wind that carried him.

"And speaking of present, where the hell have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower. When it became clear communication with the Cave had ceased, I took it upon myself to investigate. However, the Cave Zeta Tubes had also gone offline, and I was forced to teleport to Providence. From there, I travelled here, where I found most entrances to the cave offline." Red Tornado explained. "What has occured?"

"Your family dropped in for an unannounced visit." Carter spoke up, gesturing to the Reds, which lay deactivated.

"And, I gotta say, they share your lack of manners." Jason commented, Red Tornado looked at the deactivated machines.

"I was unaware I had… relations." Tornado stated, investigating.

"Did they say anything about what they wanted?" Nolan asked, and M'gann shook her head.

"No. They just… attacked us. We were taken completely by surprise, and they didn't say anything until you guys showed up." She explained, a familiar chirping echoed through the cave. The lights on Sphere turned on, the strange machine picking itself up out of its crater and rolling over to them. As this happened, the fusion drill turned on, and Artemis had to shut it off before it drilled a hole in Wally's leg. Nolan's eyes widened, turning to Tornado, who was reaching towards his 'siblings.'

"The EMP's wearing off!" It happened in an instant. As soon as Tornado touched Red Man, there was a sort of… static shock between the two, and Tornado's eyes turned red.

He rose up, and before anyone could react, raised both his hands at the Team. Cyclones enveloped both his arms and his legs, siphoning all the air in his direction. The Team gasped for air, and Trickshot dropped to his knees. The last thing he saw before his vision went black were Tornado's glowing red eyes…

"...ncis. Francis!" The young archer's eyes fluttered open, and he was face to face with the worried visage of Mockingbird, who let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god…" She gasped out, and looked to his right. "He's awake!"

"...Mom? What's going on?" He asked, and Hawkeye knelt down to help his son up.

"Easy, bud. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm confused, and…" His eyes widened as he recalled what happened. "Wait, the others…!"

"Are fine." Mockingbird reassured him, and he looked over to see the others being checked on by their mentors. Iron Man, Flash, and Black Panther were working on getting the others out, and Captain America was staring at the open hangar. Francis was about to ask what was going on, when Wonder Woman flew in.

"Well?" Cap asked, and Wonder Woman frowned as she addressed her husband.

"No luck. The air currents indicate he travelled to Providence. From there, he took the Zeta Tube." She explained. "He cleared two guests to travel with him to the Zeta Tube in Denver, but by the time we got there, he'd already gone." Cassie's mentor explained. "He used his powers to alter the air currents enough to throw us off his trail. Superman and Thor stayed behind to try and pick up a trail, but they didn't sound optimistic."

"Dammit…." Cap muttered under his breath, and Francis's brow furrowed.

"Wait, when they say he…"

"Yes." Batman spoke up, rising from where he was checking on Robin and Batgirl. "As of now, it looks that Red Tornado… has gone rogue."

 **A/N: The Red Menace Saga begins now. We are all beyond excited to show you all our vision. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Alpha Male

**A/N: Even faced with school, work, and apparently now a global pa**

 **Northern India, September 10, 14:43 IST**

Twigs snapped as boots stomped through the jungle, a machete cleared away branches blocking the way of a trio of men. They were all Americans, save for the lead man in a red beret. One of the men, an older gentleman with a bushy mustache, knelt down to examine a set of footprints in the ground.

"Tiger tracks! I told those locals that Hamilton Hill didn't need any superstitious guide to lead us to any 'devil beasts'!" Gotham City Mayor Hamilton Hill boasted. He and his hunting party followed the prints. Soon, the men came across a clearing, Hill aimed down his rifle's scopes to scan the area for a target. He spotted movement, followed by a grin on his face as he saw a large tiger leap down from the trees. "This'll show that loudmouth Jameson…" He muttered, placing his finger on the trigger…

When three pylons emerged from the ground in a triangle formation, powering up and emitting a green field. Hill's eyes widened as the tiger collapsed, before he smirked. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth…" Before he could fire, the snapping of twigs alerted him, as he spun around. "What the hell was that?" There was something… moving in the brush just behind them, and Hill's hunch was proven correct when something walked out of the jungle.

It was a large gorilla, even by gorilla standards. It towered over Hill and his men, with black fur and bangs that reached past its shoulders. It was so massive that parts of it's skin cracked, exposing muscles underneath.

"What the…" One of Hill's partners gasped out, the Mayor pointed his rifle at the gorilla. It sneered, the men all winced as they were all hit by piercing headaches, only able to think one word…

" _ **Leave."**_

 **Mount Justice, September 20, 06:34 EST**

"Alright, John, nice and easy now." Tony instructed, as John Stewart instructed a crane construct to lift up a generator, moving it over to where the old one had been. Shazam and Thor helped the Green Lantern lower it in, Stark's holographic display lighting up green once it was. "Monica, give us a little juice!" He instructed as Captain Marvel flew up to the generator. She grabbed the conduit, delivering a blast of electricity. The generator powered up, and soon, the red emergency lights of the cave shut off as they were replaced by the regular ones. "Alright, T'challa, you guys should be good now!"

"Understood." Black Panther stated, as he and Martian Manhunter worked on a panel on the other side of the hangar. They typed on the holographic interface, and soon, another red light turned green.

" _ **Synching Cave security protocols with Watchtower mainframe."**_ The computer announced, Panther heard chirping behind him. As he typed, he absentmindedly patted Sphere.

In the briefing room, the Team was seated at a table that had risen up from the training area, and to say they were sulking was an understatement. Flash walked over, setting down a bowl of pretzels in front of them.

"I'm not hungry…" Kid Flash stated, his mentor's eyes widened. He moved to grab the bowl, only for Wally to grab it instead. "Leave the bowl…"

"We don't want food. What we want is answers about Red Tornado and his siblings!" Jason spoke up, his arm now in a proper sling.

"We know you're all upset. Trust me, we all feel just as betrayed as you do." Mockingbird reassured, Superboy looked around, first at Captain America talking on a video-call with Wolverine. He concentrated, focusing his super hearing.

" _No luck. We've checked everywhere in a hundred miles, but Tornado's long gone."_ The long lived mutant stated, earning a frown from the super soldier. " _We'll keep looking, but…"_

"Understood. If you can't find anything by lunch, head on back, and we'll regroup." As Cap continued to communicate with the League's search party, Connor spied Kaldur talking with Batman. Kaldur was whispering, so the Kryptonian focused his super hearing.

"...in Taipei, when I assisted Red Arrow, I encountered Sportsmaster. He displayed knowledge about our activities in Bialya and T'zari, and insinuated that there was a mole within the team." Kaldur explained to the Caped Crusader. "Given what has transpired, I now believe that Red Tornado was the traitor. Though whether he did so willingly or-"

"You knew?!" The voice of Superboy yelled, getting Kaldur turned to see the clone charging at him. He picked the Atlantian up by his shirt, his face twisted with anger. "That android and his maniac family almost killed us, and you knew this was coming?!"

"Whoa!" Francis commented, the others rushing over.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Cassie questioned as she and Carter tried prying the angry Kryptonian off of their leader.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and he said nothing!" Superboy revealed, everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, you knew?" Nolan asked.

"And you didn't say anything?" Carter demanded, Kaldur frowned at the reveal. This wasn't how he wanted this to come out.

"I sought to protect the Team from-"

"Well, you certainly did a bang up job on that!" Artemis cut off. "Let's see, we've got a dislocated shoulder, the Zeta Tubes are wrecked, both you AND M'gann almost died, and now Red Tornado is god knows where!"

As she yelled at him, Kaldur looked among his teammates, his friends. He saw the looks of sheer betrayal on their face, watched as the trust and respect they had for him just… vanished.

"That's enough." Batman stated, drawing their attention.

"It's enough when I say it's-" Superboy started to say, before Captain America grabbed his arm.

"Stand down, son. Now." He emphasized in a tone that left no room for argument, and Superboy narrowed his eyes before releasing Kaldur.

"Don't call me son…" He growled out, walking away from the Atlantian. Captain America stepped forward, looking at all of them.

"We understand that you're all upset. Believe me, I know what you're feeling." Cap stated, causing them all to remember that Cap had known Tornado back in World War II. "As of right now, Red Tornado is our top priority. We have teams out there working around the clock to track him down, but until then, we're going to be running multiple League members to serve as your interim supervisor."

"So you guys have to take turns babysitting us now?" Carter raised a brow, only for Batman to narrow his eyes at him in such a way that the Spider felt his soul shrivel up a little.

"Until we can work out a schedule, Shazam has volunteered to take the first shift." The Caped Crusader stated, and the young man stepped forward. He was clad in a tight red bodysuit, with a glowing golden lightning bolt on his chest, a cape with a hood, and two golden buttons on either shoulder with a tiger symbol engraved on them.

"Hey, guys! It is great to meet you all, and I am really looking forward to working with you guys!" Shazam excitedly greeted. Nolan and Jason exchanged a glance, questioning his…enthusiasm.

"Uh, looking forward to it…" Laura deadpanned, as Connor leaned over to Kaldur.

"After I turn Red Tornado into a pile of scrap, you and I-"

"Will do nothing." Batman stated, cutting them off. "Tornado is a League member, which makes him League business. You will leave him to us, and you will do nothing. Are we clear?" Batman 'asked', Superboy just cast a glare at Kaldur.

"Crystal." He growled, before storming off.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Before I hit someone…" Superboy managed to say seethingly, Cassie frowned as they watched him walk away.

"Stay." Batman ordered, Superboy let out a sharp breath of frustration as he stopped in his tracks.

"In the meantime, I have another mission for this team." He stated, the briefing area displayed a newspaper headline from the Gotham Gazette.

"'Gotham Mayor Catatonic After Hunting Trip?'" Laura read aloud, crossing her arms. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Hill's as corrupt as they come. Who cares if he bit off more than he could chew?" Jasonquestioned. "If this… joke is-"

"I _never_ joke about the mission." Batman cut off, causing Robin to look away in embarrassment. "I've studied the patterns. Done the research. Verified the sources. Hill was a part of an illegal hunting party that consisted of himself and two men. While in India, something happened to them, which fractured their minds." He explained, pulling up more articles.

"In my investigation, I uncovered a rash of similar incidents. Poachers, tourists, ivory hunters… all of them rendered catatonic after expeditions into the same general area in the past two months. All reported an encounter with a monstrous gorilla, and their descriptions are all identical. I need this Team to travel to India, and investigate."

"I… don't think I can make this one." M'gann stated. "I still don't feel that well after being under the fire for that long…"

"And I'm not going into the field with someone who clearly doesn't trust me. That's how people get killed." Francis commented, casting a glare at Kaldur.

"I'm sitting out too. I'm not doing anything with my shoulder like this." The Teen Wonder spoke up, the son of Tony Stark sighed.

"The Reds trashed my stealth armor when they flooded the hangar. It's going to be a minute before it's operational again."

"I'm not going either." Laura bluntly stated, folding her arms as she looked at Kaldur. "Homework."

Batman and Captain America watched this happen, the Sentinel of Liberty frowning. "This is bad, Bruce…" Cap whispered, but the Dark Knight's expression was unchanging. "I'm going to step in and-"

"No." The Dark Knight cut off. "We can't make them get over it. They'll have to do it for themselves."

"And if they can't?" Steve asked, but Bruce looked over them, watching the glares directed at Kaldur.

"Then it's over." He whispered back, before clearing his throat. "Anyone else?" He questioned, being met with silence. "Then suit up and get moving." He instructed, and as the team went for the changing rooms, Wally brushed past Kaldur.

"Way to protect us, 'leader.'" He practically spat out, causing Kaldur to sigh.

They made their way to the bioship, and as Carter, T'zari, Cass, Cassie, Artemis, and Aqualad started to board, Shazam flew up to them. "You tagging along?" Carter asked, getting a nod.

"Noticed you guys were short handed, thought I'd lend a hand." Shazam explained, Kid Flash and Scarlet Spider exchanged a look of skepticism.

"Translation: he blames us for the Red Fiasco. Doesn't trust us at all…" Carter muttered out, Wally cast another glare at Kaldur.

"It's a big club."

 **Northern India, September 20, 21:36 IST**

The cloaked bioship sailed through the sky, descending over the forest. The bottom opened up, allowing White Wolf and Artemis to drop down. They surveyed the area, and signalled for the bioship to land. Once doing so, the hatch opened, allowing the rest of its occupants to exit. "Switch to stealth mode, and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad stated as he activated his stealth tech. Scarlet Spider looked around, as if he was looking for something.

"Are… you talking to us? Wild how you're telling us things now, or did you wait til we got here because you were worried we were going to leak it?" Carter asked, activating his own stealth tech.

"Batman told us to recon, so we're going to recon. We'll call you if we find anything. Y'know, if we decide that you can be trusted." The Team's resident Speedster stated. Before Kaldur could protest, Scarlet Spider and Kid Flash went off into the brush, the former leaping between trees. Batgirl let out a sigh, turning to Kaldur.

"I...go with them. Keep them from hurting themselves." The newest Team member stated, going off after the two. Before Kaldur could give another order, Superboy brushed past him.

"Where are you-"

"Recon." That was all Superboy growled out, before he jumped off.

"Con-Superboy!" Wonder Girl went to go after him, before looking at Kaldur. "I… I don't want to-"

"Go. It is… fine." Aqualad yielded, the half-Olympian flew off after the angry Kryptonian.

"Oh, you're not worried that she's off to report to her secret overlords?" Artemis asked sarcastically, hands on her hips. "Maybe Superboy's off to tell, I dunno, Magneto or someone where we are? Oh, maybe Loki's here again, that'd be fun."

"Artemis, I-"

"I can hear movement, due east of our position." White Wolf cut off, currently channeling the essence of a bat.

"Then I'm heading east. Away from here." Artemis stated, heading into the jungle. White Wolf made to follow, before turning back to look at Kaldur.

"I cannot pretend to know your reasons. Just know that a secret that can be meant to protect can just as easily cause harm." And with that, the Wakandan prince went off after Artemis, leaving Aqualad and Shazam alone.

"Did… I miss the part where you actually told them where to go?" Shazam asked, Aqualad sighed in shame. What had he done…?

As the Team went off in their separate directions, they all failed to notice a camera hidden in the leaves, transmitting their location to a monitor somewhere else in the jungle. A figure sat cloaked in shadow, tapping his fingers together.

"Interesting…" The man stated, individual screens displaying zoom-ins of Scarlet Spider and Shazam. "Very interesting...Grodd." At this, there was a grunt from behind the man, as the large gorilla stepped into the light. "Bring them to me. I don't care how, so long as they are both alive."

 **Mount Justice, 11:15 EST**

Francis grunted as he hit the punching bag, switching up his footwork and delivering strike after strike to the sandbag. "So…" A voice spoke up, the archer looked to see Nolan standing in the doorway. "...you seem to be taking it pretty well."

"Yeah, well, had to let off some steam." Francis commented, grunting out as he resumed hitting the bag. "Y'know, you could use some time on the bag. Learn to actually hit something without that suit…"

"Yeah, well, that's what I have guys like you for. Work out your muscles while I work out my mind." He joked, earning a chuckle from his friend.

"Hey, you know how much math goes into those arrows? I gotta think about angles, wind speed, mass of the arrow, arrow heads, distance…" Francis explained, Nolan frowned.

"So, what are you thinking?" The boy genius asked, and Francis sighed as he gave one last hit to the bag.

"Kaldur didn't trust us. He withheld that from us, made us think everything was just fine. He could have come to us, nipped all of this in the bud. I mean, he can't really think anyone would leak information like that, right?"

"... yeah." Nolan looked away, Francis sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, thinking things over.

"M'gann almost died. We took any longer… I don't even want to think about that. If he'd told us, we might have been prepared when the damn… Avatar Terminators rolled in. Had…I dunno, security measures in place or something." The archer ranted, hanging the towel around his neck as he sighed. "But…"

"But?"

"But Kaldur doesn't really do things without a reason. I mean, Wally, Jason, Superboy… we've all been guilty of not thinking things through. But Kaldur? When everything with Cadmus went down, we all made up our minds right away, but he had to think for a minute. Had to... I dunno, talk himself into it." Francis stated.

"I don't think this stuff just… popped into his head. Wherever he got this stuff from, there had to be a reason he didn't just toss it out. And I mean… he's the man in charge. When you're in charge, you can't really brush something off like that. Still, you think he would've told somebody…"

"Well, Kaldur… might have had a good reason…" Nolan trailed off, Francis's brow furrowed as he looked at Nolan.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's… what I wanted to come in here and talk to you about." Nolan answered as he sat on one of the weight benches. "So, you know how I'm able to do all that crazy hacking stuff, like the map at Cadmus, Ivo's MONQI, stuff like that?"

"Doesn't your armor have some crazy hacking software on it?" Francis really didn't like where this was going…

"Well, it does, but… I might have had some help." As soon as those words left the redhead's mouth, the archer's eyes widened.

"What have you done?"

"Just… hear me out." Nolan pleaded, and Francis frowned as he sat on the neighboring weight bench.

"Ok, so back in July, the day before everything went down at Cadmus, someone hacked into my armor's encrypted communications channel. I think it was just a test or something, to see that they could do it. Then, right when we went to Cadmus, they contacted me again."

"Wait, I thought you lost communications when we went in there."

"The armor itself maintains a… specific kind of connection with the Stark satellites, broadcasting stuff like telemetry, vitals… combat stuff like that. I think that's how she used it to maintain communications. It… it was actually really impressive, and-"

"Nolan. The point."

"Right, sorry. Anyways, she helped guide us through that place, that's how we ended up in that bathroom. After we turned the place into a hole in the ground, she made contact. Told me that she wanted to help, that she was some sort of… Guardian Angel."

"Jesus Christ…" Francis got off the bench, beginning to pace. "Please tell me that was the last time…"

"Well…" Francis put his hands in his face, dragging his hand through his hair.

"How many more times? How many more times has this 'Guardian Angel' tagged along with us?" The archer asked, the Iron Knight just sighed.

"Ivo. The Shadows. That was the only time I actively needed her help, but-"

"Actively?! Has…has she been there every time?! Does she know everything?!"

"No! She doesn't know anybody's names, or where the Cave is, or-"

"Jesus Christ…" Francis muttered to himself again. "So someone hacks into your armor-which I understand is no small feat-and your first instinct _isn't_ to smash a hole in whatever hole they're hiding out in, but to bring them along on our top secret missions?"

"Can you calm down? I don't want anyone else overhearing this just yet…" Nolan beckoned. "Listen, it's not like I just took them at their word. I did my homework, cracked their signal and tracked her down. She's someone who wants to help, like we did." He explained, it was at this moment that the son of Hawkeye realized what he was saying.

"Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me…" The blond groaned out. "Are you telling me that you jeopardized our top secret covert action squad, which I'm fairly certain violates no shortage of international law, because you wanted to impress a girl?!"

"It's… it's not like that, ok?" Nolan justified. "Look, when she first pinged me, I had the same thoughts you did. And logically, I knew it looked fishy. But I had… I dunno. A gut feeling, I guess, that she was genuine. That she was on the up and up. And aren't you always telling me not to overthink things?" Iron Knight asked, Trickshot just let out a sigh.

"At least tell me you know who she is."

"Of course I do. Her name's Rhianna, lives in Chicago. She's about my age." Nolan answered, and at this, Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Our age? And she hacked your armor? That's… impressive."

"Right? And I did do a background check on her entire family. Her mom's a nurse, her stepdad's an electrician. No ties to Hydra, the League of Shadows, Kobra, SHIELD… and it's easy to tell, y'know. Those guys always make their plants squeaky clean." Nolan explained, Francis sighed.

"Tell me about her. This… Rhianna."

"Well, she's smart. And not just, like, regular person smart. I'm talking… Me-Smart. We've gotten together and talked String Theory like you and M'gann talk about… whatever you guys talk about. And she's actually pointed out a few things that've helped me with… my armor." Nolan made up. No need to spill _all_ his secrets right now… "And... she's funny. The other day she did a hilarious impression of Doctor Doom. She was all like 'I can drive a stick shift! I am DOOM!'"

"That is how he talks…" Francis muttered, watching how Nolan's eyes lit up when he talked about Rhianna. "So you're absolutely positive she's on the up and up?"

"I'd wager my entire fortune on it."

"Alright, so you're serious." Francis noted, folding his arms. "Why didn't you tell us about this before? If not the whole group, then at least Kaldur would like to know about this."

"Because…" Nolan frowned, letting out a sigh. "Because… I didn't want to scare her. It's… hard for me to find someone I genuinely vibe with like that. I mean, it's not you guys' fault, it's mine. I'm just… smarter than you are. I'm not saying that to disparage you guys, I'm just stating a fact. So to find someone who I can actually have a conversation with…"

"You decided to keep it to yourself, so as not to blow it." Francis finished.

"I… can see where you're coming from. Hell, I didn't say anything to anyone about M'gann until my dad asked me to my face. It's… hard finding someone you genuinely vibe with, and you don't wanna do anything to ruin it. And… she did help save Superboy's life against Amazo, I guess. You sure she had nothing to do with the Reds?"

"I'm positive. If she did, I'm certain that… whatever that was about would have happened sooner." The redhead explained. "Rhianna's never even mentioned Red Tornado before. Whatever that was about, it's something completely unrelated."

"And I believe you. And I trust you enough to have faith in that." Francis stated, before approaching Nolan and putting his hand on his shoulder. "But you have to tell Kaldur about her. As soon as he gets back."

"You're right. He… he deserves to know." Nolan conceded, and Francis couldn't help but smile.

"Now, let me give you some advice about making your move…"

 **India, 21:40 IST**

"Just who does Kaldur think he is?" Kid Flash asked as he, Scarlet Spider, and Batgirl made their way through the jungle. "I mean, the entire reason we started this is because the League was keeping secrets from us! And I'd say this was way more important than some Watchtower!"

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir. I'm pissed off too." Scarlet Spider stated, leaping onto the side of a low hanging branch, before he sighed. "Except… I think I see where he's coming from."

"Dude, come on…"

"I mean, if I thought you guys were moles, I wouldn't say anything either. I don't think there _is_ a mole, but…" Carter sighed in frustration, starting to pace upside down. "But I guess he _had_ to think about it, and this stuff usually doesn't come out of nowhere…"

"Yeah, well… it wouldn't kill him to give us the benefit of the doubt…" Kid Flash muttered out, Batgirl simply sighed. Her first mission with the Team, and they were busy bickering among themselves. Was this how teams normally operated?

So absorbed were they in the conversation that they failed to notice movement behind them, and so absorbed was Carter in thought that he failed to notice that faint buzzing in his head as a rather large feather gently swayed in the air…

Meanwhile, Superboy landed right next to a river of some kind, and prepared to jump again… "Wait up!" When Wonder Girl's voice called out to him, he turned back to see her approaching him. "It was not even a week ago you told me that rushing off half cocked and angry just gets you killed, so what's the deal?"

"You don't understand. None of you do…" He growled out.

"Try me." Cassie stated, this caused Connor to stop.

"Kaldur… Kaldur was the first person I ever trusted. He… convinced me that I was more than what Cadmus made me. I thought he trusted me, but then he knew about this mole stuff…"

"So you're mad that you thought one thing, only to find out that the opposite was true? Gee, I wonder what that's like." Wonder Girl asked, cutting him off. "Last week, homework was my biggest problem, and this week alone I've been pursued by super villains, almost drowned by killer robots, and now I'm in India. India! So yeah, you got thrown for a loop. And, understandably, you're pissed. But I think you should give Aqualad the benefit of the doubt."

"Like he gave us?"

"Look, I know I'm technically the 'new girl', so I'm not going to pretend like I know everyone intimately. And I'm not going to say there's nothing to be mad about. But I know enough about Kaldur to know he probably had a good reason for keeping you guys in the dark." Cassie justified, and the Kryptonian sighed as he thought over her words, not noticing movement in the water behind them…

Artemis watched as White Wolf knelt down to examine tracks on the ground. "Is this where it happened?"

"No, we are looking for gorilla tracks. These appear to be wolf prints, but something about them is… off." The Wakandan Prince answered.

"How do you even know all this stuff? I thought you were a prince."

"When my mutation manifested, my parents sought to educate me in how best to utilize them, including education in tracking. I have trained with some of the best hunters and fighters in Wakanda." White Wolf stated, as he sniffed the ground. He grunted, Artemis's face scrunched up as she realized what he was sniffing.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, wolf droppings. But just as with the tracks, something is wrong. The size is… abnormal."

"I'm not even going to ask what that means. I want to be able to eat something today…" The female archer muttered, before letting out a sigh. "So, you've been awfully quiet about this whole mole thing. Penny for your thoughts? Or… whatever you have in Wakanda…" White Wolf sighed at the request.

"We cannot pretend to understand Kaldur's reasons. Leadership brings with it its own set of burdens and challenges. Something I will one day face when I take my father's place as king. And that… that includes secrets." White Wolf analyzed, he clenched his fist in thoughts.

"Everyone has their own secrets, and with each secret comes reasons for keeping them. Reasons that might not be understood by everybody. As his friends and subordinates, we can only trust that his were valid." His relationship with Victoria… T'zari was under no illusions. One day, possibly soon, he would have to have a reckoning with that. The relationship he had fought tooth and nail to preserve might have an expiration date on it, and that day might soon be fast approaching.

However, to Artemis, it felt as if he was talking about her. If he knew the truth, that she wasn't really Green Arrow's niece, but the daughter of Sportsmaster and the sister of Cheshire… No, he couldn't. She and Green Arrow had gone to great lengths to make sure that no one beyond the two of them, Batman, and Captain America knew. Red Arrow knew that she wasn't Green Arrow's niece, but she was fairly certain that Roy didn't know who her parents actually were. And as far as she was concerned, it could stay that way.

Shazam and Aqualad approached a spot, Shazam noticing boot prints and shell casings. "Whoa, this must be the place where Hill had his monkey business…" Shazam stated, bending down to examine the prints. "Huh, so that stuff really happened. Crazy…so, now what? Do we set up like a crime scene, or...?" He asked, only to be met with silence. He looked back behind him to see Aqualad staring off into the distance, clearly racked with guilt. "Uh, Aqualad?"

"Hm? Oh, my apologies, Shazam. I am… plagued by doubts." The Atlantean stated as Shazam sat up, the red-clad man folding his arms.

"I'm here if you need to vent. Can't do you any good to keep stuff like that bottled up."

"I am afraid that is exactly what is causing our problems. Perhaps I was wrong to-" Before Kaldur could finish his sentence, they felt the whole ground shake, Shazam's brow furrowing in confusion. The stomping sound began to grow closer, and the trees were knocked away as a massive elephant emerged from the jungle. Even by elephant standards, this creature was massive, easily one-and-a-half times bigger than a normal elephant, with cracks in the skin that reminded Kaldur vaguely of Mammoth.

"Holy moley!" Shazam exclaimed, getting over his surprise to rush forward and meet the charging elephant. The collision between the two shook the ground, and Shazam grunted as he was slowly pushed back in the air by the pachyderm. He pushed back as best he could, only to feel the elephant's trunk wrap around his leg. Before the Leaguer could react, the elephant swung it's trunk and flung Shazam away, smashing him through a tree. The Leaguer groaned, looking up to see a large tiger staring right at him, its red eyes gazing directly into his soul...

Aqualad drew his waterbearers, preparing to charge in and aid the Team's temporary 'den mother.' However, before he could, he felt vibrations behind him, and narrowly jumped out of the way before the foot of a second large elephant crushed him. He manifested a water hammer and leapt at the elephant, only for the massive beast to swing it's trunk and knock him next to Shazam.

Meanwhile, as Shazam and Aqualad were being cornered, Superboy and Wonder Girl were walking along the river. Wonder Girl was about to speak up when she heard something rise from the water behind them and growl. Whirling around, she saw a massive alligator leap from the water, and she was barely able to dodge before it snapped it's jaws shut where she had been standing a second ago. Superboy rushed over and punched it to the side, only for a second alligator to emerge from the water. As Gator Two snapped its jaws shut, Superboy grabbed the top of its jaw and inserted his boot on the bottom half, grunting as he fought against the force. Before Wonder Girl could help him, she saw Gator One rush at her again, forcing her to fly up to narrowly avoid its jaws.

Artemis and White Wolf continued to follow the tracks in the ground, only for White Wolf to abruptly stop. "Artemis, I need you to remain calm." The White Wolf calmly stated, earning an eyebrow raise from Artemis.

However, before she could ask, she heard the snapping of twigs behind them. She could barely pull an arrow out of her quiver before a wolf pounced at her from the shadows, but White Wolf managed to kick it in the neck and knock it away. Artemis got to higher ground, climbing on a nearby rock as more wolves emerged from the shadows.

"Oh come on." Artemis sighed as the other large wolves leap at her, forcing her backwards as she fired off knockout gas arrows. White Wolf twisted, catching and hurling one of the predators away and into a few that had been trailing behind it.

That was when he saw it. A literal white wolf sat in an alcove in the mountain. He stared at it and it stared back. Letting loose a growl, he made a jump for it, only to be tackled by other wolves and forced back into a handicapped fight.

Scarlet Spider finally took note of his Spider sense just in time to push Batgirl down and narrowly avoid…

"Giant Vultures!? Seriously? Don't they only eat dead meat?"

"I don't think they got the memo!" Kid Flash stated, as he narrowly avoided one with his super speed. "These are some very proactive scavengers!"

"And big ones too!" Scarlet responded as he backflipped over the other giant vulture, slamming his foot down on its head. This didn't seem to faze it much, however, and the creature began to circle around again.

"You thinking Hydra-Venom?"

"Only explanation I can think of!" Carter yelled back, as Batgirl threw an explosive Batarang at the first vulture, which, at least from the look of it, might as well have been a firecracker.

"Okay, we need a plan." Kid Flash said, as both the vultures began to circle.

"Run? I think running is a good idea."

"Sure, let's go with that." Scarlet Spider said before Batgirl pointed.

"Trees." Was all she said, but it was all Scarlet Spider needed.

"We need to make them come to us, and play that to our advantage." He called out.

 **Happy Harbor**

"So…" Jason stated from his place next to Laura, his good arm on his hip as he looked out over the cafe. "...this is Happy Harbor."

"Seems like a nice place. Haven't actually been back here since that whole Shadows nonsense." Francis remarked, his arm around M'gann as he looked around. "Oh hey, that's where Kaldur knocked Ravager out cold. Fun times."

"You sure Nolan didn't want to join us?" Laura asked, Francis shrugged.

"He said he wanted to stay back and figure out what needed to be fixed on his armor."

"I hate to leave him out…"

"Trust me, Megs, he's having way more fun fixing his suit than coming to a place like this." Francis stated.

"If you're sure." She replied, though she still sounded hesitant.

"I am. I have known him longer than anyone I'm not related to by blood. Working on stuff like that puts him at ease." He reassured, though he failed to mention that Nolan had said something about not wanting to be a fifth wheel so to speak, but that didn't seem important and ruining the overall relaxed mood would probably make what he wanted to talk about with them harder.

"So, listen I think we all need to talk about this whole Kaldur thing." He began. The looks he received told him that this was going to be harder than he thought.

"What's there to talk about? He didn't trust us, and it blew up in his face. Not a whole lot of room for interpretation." Jason stated, leaning forward. "I mean, if he knew there was a mole-which I don't think there is, by the way-he should have told… somebody."

"But… he didn't technically lie. He just… didn't tell us." M'gann stated, as the four took a seat at a table.

"Guess they don't have the phrase 'lie of omission' on Mars." Jason responded. "If you have something life changing and mind blowing like that, you don't keep that to yourself. You put faith in the people around you, and you be honest with them." He explained, causing Megan to avert her eyes and look at the floor.

"He had his reasons. He...he might have thought you...I mean, that we might not take that news well."

"If there even is a mole, Which I don't think there is, When people sneak around like that, their bodies tend to react in some way. I would have noticed." Laura spoke up. "Look, it's not the fact that he thought one of us was a mole. It's that he kept it from us. At the very least, he should have told Batman or Captain America."

"I'm not saying that Kaldur was right or wrong. And yeah, I'm pissed that he kept this from us. But I think we at least owe him the benefit of the doubt." The group's archer justified, Laura just sighed.

"We came here to get away from the Cave. So let's just...talk about something else, ok?" The mutant sighed out, M'gann nudged Francis's elbow.

" _Why don't we give them some time alone?"_ She said over their private telepathic link, Francis raised an eyebrow.

" _Ok, why?"_ He asked, she just squeezed his hand.

" _I'll explain later."_ Before Francis could ask what she meant, his Martian girlfriend grabbed his elbow. "Me and Francis are going to go order something. Do you guys want anything?"

"I'm good. We'll just stay here and hold the table down." Jason stated, smirking a little. "Have fun waiting in that long ass line."

"Yeah, yeah…" As Francis was dragged off to the line that seemed endless, Megan sent Laura a wink, and she realized what she was trying to do.

"So…" Jason spoke up, drawing her attention away from the revenge she was planning. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I know how to hold my breath for four minutes, so I wasn't too worried about the water prisons." Laura spoke up, her green eyes going to Jason's sling. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine, just dislocated. Bru-Batman says I should be good to go in less than a week." He stated.

"Good. That's...good." Was always this awkward? "So...how's school?"

"Uh, it's good so far." Jason said, scratching the back of his head. "Ok, so this is way too awkward, right? Like, it's not just me?"

"Ok, good, I thought it was just me. I uh...think I know why." Laura said with a laugh, fidgeting in the seat. "So lately, when I see M'gann and Francis or our friends Mal and Karen, I've been getting...jealous. Not of them in particular, but rather what they have. That...I dunno, that connection, that kind of...relationship. I want...what they have, but...I don't know where to look. Or rather...I didn't."

"Past tense?" Jason was leaning forward in his seat, his good arm leaning on the table, and Laura nodded.

"When the Reds brought you into the hangar, unconscious...I wanted to rip them apart. And not just with my claws. I'm talking my bare hands. And...it made me realize something." Laura swallowed the lump in her throat, getting the words out. She was already here, no turning back now. "I...think I like you. Like...as more than a friend." As soon as she said that, Jason couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Thank god. I was honestly starting to get a little tired of dancing around it." He spoke up, leaning forward to place his hand on top of Laura's. She almost pulled away, but she kept her hand there. "I like you too, Laura. I've just been trying to figure out the best way to ask you out." Laura's heart was hammering in her chest, and judging from what her enhanced senses could pick up, Jason's heart was pounding as well.

"So...now what?" She asked, and Jason's lips pursed for a moment as he thought.

"I think...we go on a date? I'll be honest, this whole thing is pretty new to me, too." The Teen Wonder stated. "How about...you come to Gotham? You and me, no capes, no tights. Just a night off on the town."

"I...think I'd like that." This connection...she'd never felt anything like it before.

Before she could dwell too much on her new date, Laura smelled something just behind her. Something she'd only smelled once before, but made her blood run cold. She spun around, looking at the table behind them, only to see an empty table, the remains of a coffee cup on the table.

Nerves. That's all it was. It couldn't be him, not here, not now...could it?

 **India**

Wonder Girl yelped as she jumped backward to avoid the alligator's snapping jaws, floating above it. Her hand went to her lasso, preparing to swing it the way Diana had shown her.

"Alright, you overgrown Neverland reject! Bring it!" She taunted, and it leapt up to snap at her. Moving to the side, she threw her lasso around it's jaws as it snapped shut, pulling it taut, before swinging it around and launching it at the ground. It landed on it's back, and Wonder Girl rushed down and delivered a punch to its belly, knocking it out.

"Finally…" She breathed out, and looked towards where she had last seen Superboy, only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Superboy? Connor?" She called out, only to get no response from the Kryptonian. "Superboy? Where'd you-"

The water exploded as the other creature was launched out of it, and Wonder Girl watched as Superboy emerged from the water, his shirt torn and faint bite marks on his shoulder.

"Uh, are you ok?"

"Peachy."

Scarlet Spider leapt off the ground and then leapt off a tree trunk, using his momentum to propel himself through the underbrush as Kid Flash ran behind him, avoiding the vultures pursuing them. "Where'd Batgirl go?!" The arachnid asked, stopping to deliver a roundhouse kick to the beak of one of the giant birds that got too close.

"Beats me! I lost track of her when we got in here!" Kid Flash responded, weaving as he dodged the animal. It got tangled in the branches, and that's when Batgirl emerged from the shadows. She hopped on its back, pulling a batarang from her back pouch. "Whoa, what are you-"

Before Kid Flash could ask any further, Batgirl used her batarang to pry open a mechanism for a collar-like device on the creatures back, sending it to the ground. She hopped off, and used her batarang to cut away the branches. "Go." Kid Flash expected it to attack him again, only for the creature to fly away instead.

"I… what just happened."

"Animal… move wrong. Like in pain." The newest Team member stated, gesturing to the collar. "Seen before. Use for… bad people." She stated, Kid Flash bent down to examine it.

"Huh, this does look kind of familiar…" He muttered, before he realized something. "Wait, where's Carter?"

Said arachnid was currently avoiding the vulture still chasing him among the trees, flipping to avoid a beak skewering him. "Sheesh, and I thought Toomes was the most annoying bird I'd ever meet." He muttered to himself, dodging another beak jab that demolished the tree branch he'd just been standing on. However, he'd misjudged his angle of launch, and he missed the tree trunk he was aiming for. He managed to maneuver himself to land on the ground, but the young arachnid lost his footing in the mud and began rolling down a hill.

"Ow...dammit...ow!" Scarlet Spider grunted out as he rolled down the hill, eventually managing to fire out some webbing on a nearby rock that stopped his fall. Groaning, Scarlet Spider rubbed his head as he rose to his ground. "Ow…" Normally, his Spider Sense would alert him to conditions or movements that would pose immediate danger-it's how the Spiders knew where to fire their webbing while web slinging so that they didn't attach to something that couldn't handle their weight-but with the giant vulture chasing him, he couldn't tell the difference between his Spider Sense pointing to the vulture or him misjudging his angle of launch. This was why he hated leaving the city…

Before Carter could try activating his commlink, he could feel his spider sense going off once more. Spinning around, he looked to the sky, expecting the vulture to come and try for round two… only to hear what sounded like chittering behind him. He spun around in time for a white, strand-like object to shoot out of the shadows and attach itself to his hand, something that looked specifically like. "Webbing…?" Carter muttered to himself, as he examined the substance. It looked a lot like the organic webbing he made, and the synthetic webbing Spider-Man made. But Peter was in New York, and unless he was in India all of a sudden…

"Oh you have to be freaking kidding me…" Carter's fears were proven true as a large, white spider skittered out of the shadows. "No no no no…" Carter tried pulling at the webbing, but it was just as tough as the kind he made, and the spider began firing out more strands, attaching to his other arm and his legs. It began pulling him towards it, wrapping him in the webbing until he was right underneath it. Carter struggled to break out of the webbing, but it was too strong. The spider's mandibles spread, about to dig into his flesh in one of the most ironic deaths ever…

Only for the collar around its neck to activate, shocking it and causing it to hiss. Before Scarlet Spider could thank his lucky stars, he heard the heavy stomping of large feet approaching him. The bound superhero looked to see a massive gorilla emerge from the shadows, picking him up by the web cocoon. Scarlet Spider looked in its eyes, seeing what looked like a shrewd intelligence behind those eyes.

"What the-" Before he could ask anymore questions, Carter winced as a high pitched ringing accompanied a splitting headache, and he could hear only one word…

" _ **Sleep."**_ The voice spoke in his head, and Carter felt his eyelids grow heavy as he drifted off into the embrace of Morpheus. The gorilla slung him over the shoulder, carrying him off into parts unknown...

Aqualad jumped to the side to avoid an elephant foot turning him into a stain on the ground, as Shazam blocked the downward swing of an elephant trunk. "Oof!" He grunted out, the lightning bolt on his chest glowing as he held up the trunk.

"Elephants… aren't normally this big, right?" The Big Red Cheese strained out, shoving the trunk to the side before rushing in to deliver a punch to the oversized pachyderm. Out of the corner of his eye, Aqualad saw it stagger, and it acted as if it was about to give off… before something shocked it, sending it back on the attack.

Turning his attention to the elephant attacking him, Kaldur saw that around its neck was a large, black collar with red lights on it. Playing a hunch, he formed two water whips, and after rolling to the side to avoid the attack, wrapped the whips around the collar. Giving it a pull, the collar shattered, and the elephant ceased its attack.

"Shazam! The collar!" He called out, and the Team's temporary supervisor was about to ask what he meant… when he noticed the collar. Using the Speed of Mercury, Shazam zoomed around to the top of the creature, grabbing the collar with both hands. Electricity coursed through the collar, but it didn't faze Shazam, who simply ripped the collar in two. As it fell to the ground, the mutated elephant seemed to calm down, and Shazam floated down to the ground as the pair of pachyderms retreated back into the forest.

"Good call with the collars. Guess now we know why they were so angry." Shazam stated, bending down to examine the collars. "That's weird. These look a lot like the collars the police use to detain meta-criminals."

"Pardon?" Aqualad asked, as Shazam picked up a part that had formerly had a red light on it.

"Yeah, whenever we bring in someone like, I dunno, Living Laser or someone, the cops slap a collar like this on them. It inhibits their powers, and gives them a shock if they try to escape." He explained, frowning. "I've never really liked it. Always felt like treating them like animals, but if collars just like them are here…"

"Then that indicates intelligence at work here." Aqualad finished, placing a hand on his temple. " _Team, report in and-"_ He started to think, when he caught himself.

"Miss Martian remained back at the Cave, meaning we don't have a telepathic link. And the others left before proper communications were established…"

"You mean you let half the Team leave before proper communications were established, and you let the other half stay home." Shazam corrected, causing Aqualad's eyes to widen.

"They… they would not listen!"

"I guess, but that doesn't mean you couldn't have tried. Back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word, and Cap got Superboy to calm down with that weird dad voice he does."

"But… but they are the leaders of the Justice League?"

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. It's hard not to take being bossed around personally." Shazam stated.

"Ok, so last week at… my job, my… coworkers and I got into an argument. See, I had put some food in the fridge that clearly had my name on it, but everyone decided to help themselves to it. Anyway, we all got into a big argument, but then our boss, Victor, came in, and defused it. Just like that. You wanna know how he did it?" He asked, and Kaldur sighed.

"How?"

"He didn't give us a chance to argue with him. He came in, sat us down, addressed the problem, and that was it." He finished, and the Atlantean's eyes widened as he realized what Shazam was getting at.

"A true leader does not simply wait for command to be given. They take it." The Team leader finished, earning a smile from the older man.

"Bingo."

"Thank you, Shazam," Aqualad said with gratitude.

"Hey, Wisdom of Solomon," Shazam said with a smile, pointing at his head for emphasis. Kaldur was about to say something else, when the communicator in his ear went off.

" _Hello? Is this thing working?"_ The voice of Wonder Girl spoke in his ear, Kaldur winced at the volume of the girl's voice.

"Wonder Girl, you do not need to yell into the communicator."

" _Oh, right, sorry. Never talked on an earpiece before…"_ The new girl stated in an adjusted volume. " _Me and Superboy just got attacked by two alligators. Thing is, they're way bigger than anything I've ever seen in a zoo."_

"Were they wearing a special kind of collar?" Aqualad asked, and there was a pause.

" _...yeah, there's some kind of weird collar on them. Superboy says he's never seen anything like it."_ Wonder Woman's protege stated, Kaldur frowned. Two sets of large animals, both wearing inhibitor collars…?

"Have you been able to contact the others?"

" _Uh...no. I uh...I'm not really sure how to work this thing yet…"_ Kaldur had to let out a sigh. Cassie still had a lot to learn, but the others were probably all on different frequencies. And without Miss Martian there, he had to do this the old fashioned way.

As Kaldur had his conversation with Wonder Girl, Shazam looked around the clearing. They'd freed the two elephants, but he could swear there was a third animal…

His recollection was proven accurate as he spotted the tiger watching them from the brush. However, as soon as the feline spotted Shazam looking at him, the tiger ran off. "Hey, wait!" He called out, flying after him. Kaldur turned around just in time to see their chaperone flying off.

"Shazam, wait!" He called out, but it was no use. Shazam was already gone, leaving Kaldur alone to sigh. "Of course…Speed of Mercury…"

Shazam flew through the trees looking for the tiger, his eyes scanning the dark. However, he could barely see in front of him. "Should've asked the Wizard for some night vision…" The Justice Leaguer asked, looking around. Soon, he emerged into a clearing that was illuminated by the moonlight, where he saw the tiger waiting for him. "There you are! Let's get that nasty collar off of you…" Shazam said as he approached the animal…

Only for three pylons to emerge from the ground. Before he could react, they powered up into some sort of energy field, and Shazam felt his knees turn to jelly as he collapsed. "What the…" The Big Red Cheese tried getting up, but his body just wasn't listening to him. He grunted in vain as he tried to get up, but it was all for naught. Before too much longer, he heard heavy footsteps, seeing what looked like a gorilla approaching him dragging what looked like Scarlet Spider.

" _ **Sleep."**_ And with that, Shazam was unconscious, joining Carter in being dragged off to an unknown fate...

 **Chicago, 13:00 CST**

Nolan let out a breath, trying to calm himself as he walked up to Riri's house. He shouldn't be this nervous. He had fought the Living Laser among others and yet the idea of what he was about to do still brought a twisting feeling in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He had ordered pizza and watched as Riri's mother took it after the delivery guy had explained it was from him.

' _Come on Stark, you can do this… maybe.'_ He thought, remembering Francis' advice before shaking his head and knocking on the door.

Ronnie opened the door and smiled at the sight of the nervous looking young man who had become something of a regular in her home.

"Hello Nolan, I was told you're responsible for me not having to cook tonight hmm?" She asked, getting a nod

"Yeah, I hope I didn't impose or anything. I just wanted things to be nice. Something happened during my… job? Hobby? I'm not sure what to call it really, but something happened, and I had a talk with my friend and… I just want to talk to Riri. She's home right?"

Nolan was aware he sounded like an idiot. He usually did when he was nervous, but this somehow felt worse than any time before. Especially that last bit, he knew Riri was home. She was always home, she'd told him herself she hadn't left the house in actual years. Ronnie, however, chuckled, and stepped aside, waving him in.

"Yes, Nolan, she's up in her room. Come on in, it's cold out." She offered as, with a nervous nod, he entered…then stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

' _What am I supposed to say? I mean do I just ask or, what was it Francis said?'_ He thought more than a little panicked it had seemed simple, but now he was here it seemed so much more difficult.

' _Francis said just to go for it,it worked with him and M'Gann so it should work here right? Wait… Francis and M'Gann are nothing like me and Rihanna. What if it doesn't go well? Maybe, I should turn back and formulate an actual plan and then…'_ Nolan froze mid thought, he had been so caught up in his own head he hadn't even noticed he'd walked up the stairs and was now staring at Rihanna's door.

"Oh, well… okay, Stark, you're already over halfway there. No point in turning back now, just walk through the door and stop talking to yourself. Seriously, I have got to work on that." Nolan muttered.

"Yeah, you do. Come on in, Nolan." Rihanna's voice giggled from the other side of the door, the sound did nothing to calm him. In fact, his rapid heart rate increased, maybe he was having a heart attack? Nope, his arm felt fine, so that wasn't it. Exhaling, he opened the door.

He found Riri, sitting on her bed smiling as he entered as she gestured to the chair at her desk. He took it, wondering if her smile was somehow brighter, or if somehow he had just never noticed. Once he was seated she spoke,

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here? I figured after the whole thing with Red Tornado and his siblings you told me about, I wouldn't be seeing you for a few days."

"Well, I sort of bowed out of the team's latest mission. The armor I needed was wrecked in that, and a few more things happened. I just didn't need to go on this trip, and I just… I wanted to see you." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok, so, first thing's first: I...I..I'm going to tell Aqualad about you." As soon as he said that, Riri's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious…."

"I am. I… already told Francis… Trickshot… about you."

"Nolan!"

"Hey, he's my best friend! If I was going to tell anyone first it was going to be him." Nolan explained, sitting on the bed. "He...took it well. He trusts me, so he doesn't think you're a supervillain or anything."

"He says, he doesn't?" She asked skeptically, admittedly she knew how suspicious her being in Nolans ear probably sounded.

"Well, he's always pretty straightforward. If he smells something off, he says it." The Stark stated, nervously bouncing his knee. "And I'm not worried about Aqualad. He's...well he's more level headed than the rest of us." He said after a pause.

"Is that why you wanted to see me? To let me know the jig is up so to speak?" She asked.

"Well...I...Not entirely up I mean I don't intend to tell the others just yet, but I..I would be lying if I said…" He paused, swallowing great now he was a stuttering mess, he must look pathetic more so than normal.

"You would be lying if you said…" Riri parroted, making a continue motion with her hand as she smiled.

"If...if I said that was the only reason I came. See, I uh...had a talk with Francis, and he noticed something...or rather he gave me some advice..advice I didn't even really know I needed, but...he did." Nolan said very carefully choosing his words.

"Really? What about, and are you okay? You look a bit red." She asked placing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just...just a little nervous."

"Why? You don't have to be nervous around me, I promise I'll do what I can to help."

"I know...I know it's…RhiannaIreallylikeyou." He said in a sudden rush before he lost his nerve. Well, Francis said to be himself, and this was him. Beyond the fake swagger that he put on in front of the others (largely copied from his dad), the confidence that he knew what he was talking about with tech, this was who he was.

Rhianna blinked a few times, her brain processing what her friend had just said. "I'm sorry, did...you just say what I think you said?"

"I think so it depends on what you think I said?" He asked.

"You said, you really liked me...do you mean like, more than a friend?"

Nolan, had by this point lost his ability to speak, so instead he just nodded, watching a blush creep up onto her cheeks, as she came over and sat beside him, "Well, if we're getting things out in the open, I really like you too. We just sort of…I don't know…jell together, you know?"

Nolan blinked, processing what Rhianna was saying. "So...we're on the same page?"

"I think we are."

"Good, so Rhianna Williams, uh do you want to go out with me?" Nolan asked nervously in response she smiled and pulled Nolan into a kiss.

 **India**

"Batgirl, Artemis, come in." Aqualad stated, only to sigh as he was met with static once more. That was the third such frequency that had proven useless, and he was starting to get frustrated. Still, it was his fault for not giving them a frequency before they separated.

He couldn't dwell on his own failures for long, as the Atlantean switched to the next frequency. "White Wolf, Kid Flash, do you-"

" _Finally!"_ Artemis's voice rang out through the earpiece, Kaldur could hear what sounded like snarling in the background. However, it ended with a yelp as he heard Artemis's bow fire an arrow, ending the snarling. " _Me and White Wolf were just ambushed by roided up wolves! I've been calling for backup for ten minutes now!"_

"I… are you injured?"

" _I'm not, but White Wolf… we just got separated. I think he was fighting the pack leader… either that, or he went to go report to his evil overlords."_ Kaldur winced at the barb, but he'd address that later, instead hearing more snarling in his ear as another commlink activated.

" _Busy. Call back… later."_ The voice of the Team's Wakandan Prince grunted out over the snarling, before it cut off.

"Artemis, Wolf, switch to Channel 16." He ordered, cutting off before either could protest. He switched his communicator back to Channel 16, about to give Wonder Girl an update.

" _-obably say we attacked ourselves, y'know since we're moles and all."_ The voice of Kid Flash piped up, causing Kaldur to sigh.

"Kid, Scarlet, Batgirl, I see Wonder Girl was able to reach you."

" _Yeah, no thanks to you, 'leader.' And I don't know where Scarlet is, we got separated while being attacked by giant birds."_ The speedster spat. Between Wally's venom and Batgirl's silence, Kaldur was hardly expecting a productive conversation. He took a deep breath, remembering what Shazam had told him.

"Did the vultures have collars on?"

" _...yeah, they did. Of course, you probably think we put it on them ourselves, considering we're moles."_

" _It's not like he would tell us if he did."_ Superboy's voice spoke up, causing Kaldur to wince as he walked through the jungle in the direction Shazam had gone off in pursuit of something.

" _Con-Superboy, calm down."_ Wonder Girl's voice beckoned, and the others all began to bicker as he approached the clearing. He saw the raised, powered down pylons, and narrowed his eyes as he saw Shazam's communicator lying in the middle. He bent down to pick it up, examining it.

"- _liar."_

" _Doesn't trust us…"_

This was Shazam's earpiece, but no Shazam anywhere nearby. Kaldur looked around, seeing branches and foliage that looked like they'd been shoved aside by something large and heavy, and then spotted tracks that looked like something was being dragged…

" _Some leader…"_

"Enough!" In the entire time all of them had known Kaldur, he didn't really raise his voice a lot. He didn't bicker with anyone like Wally or Artemis did; he wasn't prone to tantrums like Superboy. He didn't engage in quips like Scarlet Spider. No, the Team's leader was stoic, calm, and reserved. So the fact that he was straight up yelling at them was enough to get everyone to shut up, even with how they felt about him right now. "Shazam has been kidnapped, presumably by the same intelligence that has enhanced these animals and shackled them with collars. Has anyone been able to raise Scarlet Spider on any frequency?"

"... _no."_ Wally stated, this caused Aqualad to frown.

"It is not like him to not respond to hails like this. As such we can only assume that he has been captured." Aqualad bluntly stated. "Our chaperone and our friend are in the hands of the enemy. I understand that you all are upset with me, justifiably so, but I am still your leader. After this mission, should you all vote so, I will gladly step down. But until that decision is made, you will follow my orders in the field. Are we clear?" This was how Batman and Captain America did it. They didn't wait for everyone to stop talking, they didn't wait to be listened to. They spoke, and everyone else had to listen. And when Kaldur heard nothing but silence, he assumed the message was clear.

"Rendezvous at my location. We must plan."

 **Elsewhere**

"Ugh…" Scarlet Spider groaned out as his eyes fluttered open, being met with a purple light in his face. "What the…?"

"Good. You're awake." A voice spoke, Carter tried turning his head to the direction it came from. However, he couldn't quite move his body, as his neck was in a collar and his arms and legs were bound to the table. "I wouldn't bother trying to escape. That collar is impairing your motor functions, and even if you did manage to coordinate your body, the restraints are made of pure titanium. You don't have enough coordination to free yourself." The cold, calculated voice stated, Carter sighed.

"Look, this isn't the first time I've woken up strapped to a table. Can we just skip to the point and you start sawing me in half with a laser or something?" The Spider taunted, the man simply scoffed.

"You've seen too many spy movies, Mr. Alenko." The voice taunted, and Carter's green eyes went wide as saucers as the man paced around him.

"How do you…?"

"Know who you are? I've been monitoring you for a while now, my dear Scarlet Spider." The voice stated, the tan tee grunted as he struggled against the bonds, causing the voice to sigh. "Let it be noted that the subject shows little pattern recognition. A side effect, or simply the stubbornness of today's modern youth?"

"I'll show you pattern recognition…" Carter grunted out, but unfortunately, his body didn't seem to want to respond.

"Calm down. I have no interest in petty personal vendettas against you or your siblings. I simply wish to observe you." The voice stated, Carter was made aware of something moving just outside his peripheral.

"Well, I'd probably feel better if I knew who you were…" Scarlet Spider grunted out, and the pacing stopped. The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing a man dressed in a full body suit that reminded Carter vaguely of his and Peter's own suits. It was navy blue from the chest down, with pale white armor plating with a circle in the chest. The outline of the circle and the edge of the armored bits had glowing red lines, and the way the lines decorated the chest reminded Carter vaguely of an octopus. The sinking feeling in Carter's stomach grew as he took note of the ghostly white full head mask, eerily similar to his own, with red lenses that leered over him. As the man leered over him, Carter was made aware of the metallic tentacles slithering behind his back.

"You may address me as-"

"Doctor Octopus?!" Carter blurted out. "But… but you're dead!" He stated, causing the man to sigh.

"You refer to my predecessor, Otto Octavius." The newly identified Doctor Octopus stated, one of the tentacles hovering over Carter's face. "A brilliant man in his own right, one whose work served as the foundation for my own work. However, he was a man crippled by his own ego, forever chasing some sense of validation and satisfaction." That checked out with what Peter had told him about Otto Octavius. Carter had grown up seeing Doctor Octopus's grandiose schemes on the news, watching as his master plans were foiled by Spider-Man and the other heroes.

But this clearly wasn't Otto Octavius. For starters, the man in front of Carter was about six and a half feet tall, as opposed to the five foot nine, portly stature of Otto Octavius. Of course, there was always the option of Otto getting on an experimental exercise regimen, but there was one other thing hindering that theory: Otto Octavius had been dead for four years. Carter didn't know the full story, as Peter didn't like talking about that period, but apparently Octavius had crossed a homicidal vigilante known only as Kaine, who had snapped his neck.

"Uh, nice to meet ya, Doc Ock…" Carter muttered, as the new Doctor Octopus seemed to be… inspecting him, examining his wrists. He removed Carter's glove, examining an area on his wrist.

"No web shooters, meaning organic webbing. Tell me, how much webbing are you capable of producing in a 24 hour period before you become fatigued?"

"Oh yeah, I totally keep track of all that on my phone. If you want to check it, the password is 'piss off creepy tentacle man.'" The young man responded, the Doctor simply clicked his tongue.

"I see you share your mentor's insolence. I suppose that is to be expected…" One of Doc Ock's back mounted tentacles reached over Carter onto the pan next to him, grabbing a syringe in the mechanical fingers.

"Oh, I already had my flu shot this year there's no need to-OW!" Carter yelped as the needle pierced his skin, beginning to fill with Carter's blood. Once it was filled, Doc Ock held it up in front of him, examining the contents in the purple light.

"This shall prove most useful… Grodd." He ordered, there was an animalistic grunting as the large gorilla stepped out of the shadows. "Is Shazam secured?"

"Hrn." The gorilla, now identified as Grodd, grunted out, seeming to nod.

"Excellent. Finish the preparations while I secure this." Doctor Octopus ordered, Carter was able to turn and look at the gorilla. "Grodd is an impressive specimen, is he not? I count him among my finest work."

"And your finest work includes roided up animals?"

"Oh, if you see Grodd and think of him as a mindless brute, you are even more narrow minded than I thought. No, even before the augmentations, Grodd was… smarter than the rest of his pack. More clever, more aware. And as the experiments began, I began to realize just how special he was."

"Yeah, I'm going to just stop you right there. If you're going to keep talking about your pet monkey, can you just kill me already?" Carter mocked, earning a scoff.

"He is a gorilla, you ignoramus. And I don't need to tell you about his latent genetic gifts when you experienced them first hand." The Doctor retorted.

"Yeah yeah, you made a telepathic gorilla. Let me clap for you. Oh, wait, I can't." Scarlet Spider spat out, when his brow furrowed at something Ock had just said. "Wait, 'preparations'? What the hell does that mean?" The bound arachnid asked, the masked man simply turned back to him.

"The Doctor must prepare for surgery."

 **Elsewhere**

Twigs snapped under Artemis's boots as she followed Aqualad to another clearing. The difference was that there was some sort of building structure in the middle. They had all met up with Aqualad, who followed the tracks to said building. The others were all flanking the building, with Wonder Girl discreetly flying around the perimeter, landing next to Superboy. "I don't see any guards." She announced over their commlink, and Superboy looked around with his infrared vision.

"I'm not seeing any either. No animals, but I can't see inside that building either."

"That's probably because of the dome." Kid Flash whispered from his spot next to Batgirl, examining the building with his goggles and seeing a dome that would be invisible to the naked eye, originating from pylons that surrounded the entire building. "Looks like it's based on Stark tech. If I had to guess, it's some kind of force field surrounding the entire building."

"Can we smash it?" Superboy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"That's a negative. Stark Tech force fields redistributes kinetic energy on impact, minimizing the damage."

"Is there any way we can get through?" Artemis asked, and Kid Flash frowned as he thought for a moment.

"White Wolf could use his vibranium to disrupt the energy frequencies, but we still can't reach him…" That was true enough. When they'd gotten separated, Artemis hadn't been too worried, but now it had been almost an hour since they'd heard from their royal teammate, and they were all starting to get worried. She had to put that out of her mind, however, as her eyes fixated on a certain part of the building.

"I can see a fuse box. If you get me a hole, I can hit it." She stated, Kid Flash thought for a second.

"A good shock could disrupt a small part of the field long enough for her to get a shot… Aqualad, can you do that?" Wally almost threw in a barb about Kaldur's secret keeping, but he bit his tongue for now. Shazam and Carter were in trouble, and taking pot shots at Kaldur wasn't going to help.

"I can. Artemis, be prepared." And with that, Aqualad ventured forward, approaching the pylons. He cast a look back at Artemis, who simply nodded as she prepared an arrow. Aqualad took a deep breath, and activated his tattoos. The energy field crackled, and the Atlantean grunted as he began digging his fingers into the dome and pulling it apart, causing a hole to form. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he pulled it apart, and his effort paid off as Artemis was given the opportunity she needed and let her arrow fly, allowing it to hit the junction box and explode in a flash of sparks, shutting off the pylons.

Inside the building, Doctor Octopus held up what appeared to have once been a cranial drill, the tip having been destroyed. Sighing, he tossed it onto a tray along with the other broken surgical tool, causing Shazam, who was bound in an identical manner to Carter, to smirk.

"Aw, what's wrong? Having a little trouble?" Shazam taunted, Doc Ock clenched his fist.

"All science requires trial and error, you oaf. It is simply a matter of finding the right instruments." He stated, using his tentacles to pick up an electric saw. "There has been much debate among the neurological community as to the effect of the Wisdom of Solomon on a human brain. Trust me, those secrets shall be-" Before Doc Ock could finish his monologue, the lights went out as the junction box exploded outside, only for the emergency power to trigger red lights. "They're here… Grodd!"

"Hrn?" Grodd stepped out of the shadows, the Doctor turned to him.

"Keep them busy. I have matters that must be attended to!" The gorilla sneered, standing in one place for a moment, the Doctor met Grodd's glare. "Now!" The Gorilla sneered as it stormed off.

Outside, the others watched as the doors opened, their eyes all widening as Grodd stepped out, rising to his full height.

"Holy King Kong, Batman…" Wonder Girl gasped out.

"Guess we figured out what messed up Mayor Hill…" Kid Flash observed, as Superboy just scowled.

"I hate monkeys…" He growled out and prepared to rush the large animal…

When Grodd let out a roar, echoing throughout the jungle. Not long after, branches and trees were shoved to the side as several large monkeys leapt out of the jungle, leaping on top of the building and howling at the heroes.

"God, I had a nightmare like this the first time I watched Planet of the Apes…" Artemis muttered, preparing her bow as Aqualad drew his waterbearers.

"Remember, destroy the collars!" And with that, the Team leapt forward into battle with Grodd and the monkeys.

Back inside the building, Carter was struggling against the shackles. Normally, Scarlet Spider didn't pay too much heed to any kinds of shackles binding him-after all, both him and Peter were capable of lifting several thousand pounds-but the collar around his neck was making it difficult to exert any kind of fine muscle control. Wait, the collar…

"Oh this is going to suck…" He'd never done anything like this before. While he shared his mentor's ability to do whatever a spider could, Carter Alenko differed from Peter Parker in two distinct ways. Way one: the ability to produce organic webbing. The webbing he produced was not too different from the synthetic webbing Peter made, though Carter did have to make sure he ate plenty of starches to make sure his body maintained the necessary ingredients to make the webbing.

And then… There was example two, the ability to generate a bioelectric shock that essentially turned him into a human taser. The shock wasn't quite as powerful as the electricity generated by Aqualad's tattoos, but they were powerful enough to generate blowback that shocked Carter as well as his targets. Hence why he didn't use it as his primary weapon. But with the collar rendering him immobile… well, he'd had crazier ideas, he guessed.

Carter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating. Before too long, he winced as his neck sparked with red energy. While he was getting it with his limbs, could only maintain it for about five seconds when it came to the rest of his body, but that five seconds was all it took, as the collar sparked before the red light shut off. He grinned as his control over his extremities was restored, and grunted as he strained against the cuffs. The metal creaked and groaned, and soon they burst off the table as Carter was freed. It was time for some payback…

In the room, Shazam watched as Doctor Octopus feverishly typed on his computer, muttering to himself as he did so. "On site backups up to date… wiping local copies…" The supervillain muttered, using his tentacles to grab papers and examine them. "Hrm. I wanted to finish my examination on the avians…"

As the supervillain muttered to himself, Shazam was able to turn his head to see the tiger staring at him. "Hey! You don't have to be scared of the creepy tentacle guy!" Shazam whispered, only to sigh. Talking to an animal, a wild one at that, seemed like something Darla would try, but it was the only idea he had. And it seemed fruitless, as the tiger simply sat there and stared at him, but to Shazam, it seemed as if the tiger seemed to be… thinking.

Outside the building, Superboy decked Grodd in the jaw, only for the massive simian to grab him by the torso and toss him into Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl dodged around the Kryptonian and rushed the telepathic gorilla, flying at top speed to deliver a punch, but winced as she felt a high pitched ringing in her head. Grodd's telepathic disorientation paid out as he punched her to the ground, roaring as he prepared to punch her again…

"Get away from her you damn dirty ape!" Kid Flash declared, rushing Grodd at high speed. He slammed into the gorilla at full speed, hoping to use his momentum to knock over Grodd, but it had no use. Instead, Grodd caught Wally's arm and lifted him up, preparing to slam him like a ragdoll…

When an explosive arrow hit him in the face, disorienting him and causing him to drop the speedster. Artemis began firing more arrows at him, and while they didn't break the Hydra-Venom enhancile's skin, it did drive him back, allowing Artemis to help Wally up.

"Thanks for the save."

"If anyone's using you as a pincushion, it's going to be me." Artemis dryly retorted, this allowed Grodd a moment to recover. However, before he could two batarangs flew at him and exploded, disorienting him more and allowing Aqualad to hit him with his waterhammers.

Inside the building, Doctor Octopus was using his tentacles to rip his harddrives out of the wall, crushing them with his tentacles. "Uh, isn't that a little overkill?" Shazam asked, the Doctor turned to glare at the bound man.

"And risk leaving a trail of breadcrumbs? I am not like that cackling loud mouth Sivanna." The Doctor responded, pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet. "Excellent, my craft is intact. I just need to-"

Before he could finish his muttering, the wall exploded as Grodd was tossed through it, his tentacles grabbing the enhanced gorilla, the momentum pushing both of them back. Doctor Octopus looked up in time to see the Team entering the hole, Kid Flash's eyes widening as he saw the mastermind. "Doctor Octopus?! He's looking pretty spry for a dead guy…" He remarked, Batgirl looked at Aqualad.

"Bad man?" She asked, the leader nodded.

"It appears so." With that, Batgirl looked over at the new Doc Ock as he set Grodd aside, feeling her eyes narrow under her mask.

"Good." Doctor Octopus looked around, seeing the heroes all closing in on him. Any other villain would probably be terrified out of their mind, and Doctor Octopus would probably be just like them…

Were he not superior.

Once they moved further into the room, one of Doc Ock's tentacles grabbed a small device that had gotten knocked onto the floor and placed it in his hands. He pressed a green button, and just as Superboy made to rush him, pylons emerged from the floor. They powered up and emitted a green field, and the Team all felt their legs turn to jelly beneath them. Superboy tried to stand, but he was the last to join the others on the floor.

"Hmph. Idiots…" The pylons had been installed in case any of the Hydra-Venom experiments got out of hand, but between his planning and Grodd's telepathic abilities, Doctor Octopus had little need to employ them. Still, it always paid to be prepared.

As the Team struggled to move, the supervillain turned to Grodd. "Kill them. I must finish making my preparations and-"

"And there's my cue."

 _Thwip!_

Before the supervillain could talk any further, a line of webbing emerged from the shadows and yanked the remote from Doc Ock's hand and into Scarlet Spider's hand. "Now, I'm not an evil scientist or anything, but I'm guessing if I press this…" The arachnid pressed a red button on the remote, and the pylons powered down. Doctor Octopus and Grodd watched as the heroes got to their feet, and Grodd prepared to unleash a psionic blast to disorient them…

When the other wall exploded. The sound of snarling was heard, and the others looked to see White Wolf emerging from the hole, flanked by the wolves that were now freed of their collars. The large, white pack leader was right beside him, and the White Wolf bared his claws. Aqualad took advantage of the distraction to grab Shazam's collar and remove it, allowing the superhero to get up.

"There, that's more like it…" He smiled, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Doctor Octopus. If the Doctor's odds were bad before, they were even worse now, and he wasn't an idiot. Anyone else would probably stand and fight, but not him.

"Grodd, now!" He ordered, and the gorilla sneered. Everyone winced as a psionic blast hit them, disorienting enough for their vision to all tunnel. When their vision came back, Doctor Octopus and Grodd were long gone, without a trace…

 **Later**

Shazam ripped off the collar of the tiger, smiling at it. "I think I'll name you… Tawny." The tiger growled, seemingly in appreciation, before going off into the jungle. "Man, Darla's going to be so jealous…"

Just behind him, Artemis shuddered as a large spider came out of the jungle, reaching for her arrows. "And I thought regular spiders were bad enough…"

"I'll try not to take that too personally." Scarlet Spider quipped as he approached the enhanced arachnid, reaching over and ripping the collar apart. "There you go. No hard feelings, ok?" If the giant spider understood him, he gave no indication, skittering off back into the shadow. Carter was about to set the destroyed collar on the ground, when Wally took it from him.

"One word: souvenir."

"Two words: spider germs." Artemis retorted, causing Wally to wince.

"Gross…"

Meanwhile, Batgirl used her batarangs to pry off the collar of a monkey, who retreated off into the jungle with the others. At the same time, White Wolf sliced the collar off of a vulture allowing it to fly off into the sky. "That is the last one." He stated, when he heard an animal snort.

He turned around to see the wolves' pack leader sitting there, it's yellow eyes gazing at him. "You and your pack are free now. No one will hurt you again." As the Wakandan Prince began walking towards the bioship, the pack leader made to follow him. "What in Bast's name..?

"Dude, I think it likes you." Wonder Girl commented, earning a scoff from Superboy.

"An actual white wolf likes White Wolf? A little on the nose, isn't it?" The kryptonian observed, as White Wolf knelt down to eye level as he removed his helmet.

"You wish to stay with me?" He asked, and the animal seemed to nod. He smiled, holding his hand out to the wolf. He sniffed T'zari's hand, before the Wakandan scratched the animal's head. "Very well then. Welcome aboard."

"He'll need a name, won't he?" Kid Flash observed, and the others all thought.

"Wolf?" Superboy suggested, earning a snort from T'zari.

"From the one who named our alien sphere 'Sphere? I think I can do a little better than that." T'zari stated, and he tapped his chin as he thought. "You were the leader of your pack, the one they looked to for leadership and guidance. I believe I shall name you… 'Alpha.'" The newly dubbed Alpha seemed to like that, as he headed towards the ship.

"So in the past week, we've gotten a demigod, some sort of Batninja, and now an honest to god wolf? Can things get any crazier?" The group's archer asked, earning a shrug from the speedster.

"If there's one thing I've learned doing this, it's that things can always get crazier…" He observed, as Superboy went up to Kaldur.

"We need to talk." Superboy stated, Aqualad looked over his teammates. As soon as Superboy spoke, they all looked at him, ready to hear what he had to say.

"We will. At the cave. I want everyone to hear what I have to say."

 **Mount Justice, 15:45 EST**

Francis, Nolan, Laura, M'gann, and Jason watched as the hangar opened up to allow the Bioship access, the craft landing in the hangar. The hatch opened up, and looks of confusion spread on their faces as the first one out was Alpha, followed by T'zari. "That's a uh… interesting souvenir you guys got there." Nolan observed,and T'zari patted the wolf on his head.

"Meet Alpha. He'll be staying here at the cave with us."

"Hey, as long you clean up after it, be my guest." Laura observed, as Sphere rolled up to Alpha. The white wolf sniffed the alien technology, which seemed to chirp in appreciation. Soon, the away team had all stepped out of the bioship, and Shazam leaned close to Kaldur .

"Good luck." And with that, Shazam went off into another area of the Cave, leaving Kaldur alone with the Team, all of them looking at him.

"I imagine you all have plenty to say to me, about how I acted. Please, speak your minds."

"Look, Kaldur, at the end of the day, we only have one question: why did you keep the mole thing a secret?" Francis asked.

"As many of you know, several weeks ago, I assisted Red Arrow in defending Lex Luthor from Baron Zemo and Ra's Al Ghul at the Taipei peace summit. It was there that I learned of the possibility of a mole… from Sportsmaster." As soon as he said the villain's name, Artemis's eyes went wide as saucers.

"You can't trust him! He's a lying, manipulative nutjob!" She protested, only to catch herself. "At least, that's what Green Arrow's told me."

"I don't trust Sportsmaster. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the Team with false information."

"Which, given how we've all acted today, almost succeeded." Wally noted, earning a nod from Kaldur. "So… why didn't you say anything?"

"Because he didn't want to believe it, but he had to consider it." Carter spoke up, earning a nod from the Atlantean.

"I didn't want to consider it. But the more I thought on it, the more things stood out. Things that served to undermine my confidence in each and every one of you. And if Sportsmaster was telling the truth, I did not wish to alert the mole that their cover was blown."

"And you didn't tell Batman and Cap because…?" M'gann asked.

"Because I didn't want to believe it. You are my teammates, my comrades, my friends, my family. To even consider that one of you had betrayed us… it made me sick to my stomach. I wished to be absolutely certain before I said anything."

"So… you never lost faith in us." Connor spoke up, scratching the back of his head. "I'm… sorry about how I acted today."

"If anything, I am the one who should be apologizing. Trust goes both ways. You all placed your trust in me as a leader, and I was unable to return that same kind of trust." Kaldur finished, and he took a deep breath. "Should you all wish for me to step down, I will gladly do so." He stated, he swore he could hear his heart hammering in his ears as the others all exchanged a look.

"Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Aqualad staying in charge, raise your hand." Francis spoke up, and every hand in the room went up. "So, it's settled then."

"Do you think Red Tornado is the mole?" Laura spoke up, causing them all to frown.

"I don't think so." Nolan stated, crossing his arms. "He seemed as surprised as we were to see his siblings yesterday, and I don't think he's capable of lying."

"So you think he was, what, reprogrammed?" Jason asked, and Nolan frowned.

"It's possible…"

"In any event, I don't think there is a mole." Kaldur stated. "You all have my complete trust. Any information Sportsmaster had can be attributed to coincidence and word of mouth."

"And I'm content to let that be the end of it." Francis stated. "Though if the bad guys are starting to notice and talk about us… we need to start stepping our game up."

"We'll be ready for any challenges that we may face. Should our enemies be prepared for us… we will face them together."

 **Epilogue One**

 **Fawcett City, 22:16 EST**

Shazam yawned as he flew over Fawcett City, rubbing his eyes. Working with the Team had been fun and all, but the part where they flew halfway around the world wasn't. Not to mention getting captured by a new Doctor Octopus, a telepathic Gorilla, and then flying all the way back to Rhode Island. Though the low point of his day had to have been his 'debriefing' by Batman and Captain America, who had asked him every question they could think of about said new Doctor Octopus and the Hydra-Venom experiments.

After the hours that had taken, he was ready to call it a day, touching down in the backyard of a two story house. Shazam crept through the yard, quietly opening the back door and entering the living room. He just had to get a little further, up the stairs…

"So, long day?" He winced as the light clicked on, revealing a woman sitting in a recliner.

"Hey, Rosa!" He awkwardly greeted, standing up straight. "What uh, what are you still doing up?"

"Waiting on you. I thought we agreed that you'd be home by ten?" Rosa asked, and Shazam grimaced.

"Oh, you know how it is. Ended up with monitor duty, and Iron Man was supposed to relieve me…but ran late." One of the conditions for Shazam being the team's temporary 'den mother' was that he kept the Team's existence a secret, and he wasn't one to piss off Batman by blabbing secrets.

"So billionaire Tony Stark can't keep track of time? He of all people should understand the it's value."

"Well, you know how it is. Always some wanna be supervillain trying to make a name for themselves, so we have to stop it." He excused, getting Rosa sighed.

"Look, you know the deal. As long as you keep your grades up, we'll let you do this whole Justice League thing."

"I know, I know…" Shazam yawned out. "Look, can we pick this up tomorrow? I'm pretty wiped…"

"Fine. Just know you're on dish duty!" Rosa scolded, Shazam gave thumbs up.

"You've got it, boss!" He agreed, and prepared to head up the stairs… when Rosa cleared her throat.

"Forgetting something?" Rosa asked, and Shazam facepalmed as he looked at the symbol on his chest.

"Right, my bad." He apologized, stepped back outside, and cleared his throat. " _ **Shazam!"**_ Despite it being a cloudless night, lightning came down and struck Shazam. A thirteen year old boy in a red jacket and yellow shirt stepped out of the smoke, yawning.

"Night, Rosa…" Billy Batson said, heading up to get a good night's rest…

 **Epilogue Two**

 **New York City, 01:52 EST**

In an abandoned warehouse in New York Harbor, one that had once been used as a fishing warehouse, a highly advanced submersible craft emerged from the water. The cockpit opened, and out stepped Doctor Octopus. The warehouse was illuminated in eerie green light, and the diamond-shaped pack connecting the tentacles separated from his back and walked itself over to a charging station. Doc Ock went over to a computer bank, as seven screens began displaying the silhouettes of the Light.

" _Well?"_ L-1 asked, Doc Ock folded his fingers in front of him.

"The children showed up earlier than anticipated, and I was forced to abandon my experiments. However, I was able to destroy any evidence that might indicate our plans."

" _And what of the results?"_ L-2 asked.

"The experiments proved successful. The Hydra-Venom consistently bonded to the subjects across a diverse range of species, exactly as predicted. I believe we are ready to begin preparations for Phase 2."

 **Epilogue 3: India**

Grodd grunted as he moved his way through the jungle. After he had temporarily blinded the Team, he had escorted Doctor Octopus away to a craft he had stashed away. However, there wasn't 'enough room' for Grodd to fit in the craft, and so Doctor Octopus had left his creation behind in India to fend for himself.

Grodd didn't care. He was used to being alone. Even before Doctor Octopus had enhanced him with the Hydra-Venom, Grodd was smarter than the average gorilla. While the other members of his pack ate ticks off one another and lived in their own waste, Grodd was observing the humans that came to hunt the other animals of the jungle. His fascination with the humans had earned him nothing but ridicule from his pack, essentially becoming a pariah. He would never attract a mate, never father children, but Grodd could care less. He had grander ambitions.

Ambitions that required him to act like a slave, in servitude to the mysterious Doctor Octopus. When Grodd's telepathic abilities had first manifested, he saw inside Doctor Octopus's mind. He saw the Light, saw their plans, saw what they wanted… and he saw what would happen to them if Doctor Octopus was aware of his true telepathic abilities. And so began his grand act, how he feigned solitude and loyalty to the doctor. Grodd had pretended that his telepathic abilities were basic and rudimentary, used to tear minds apart and reduce them to vegetables. The Team had surprisingly decent telepathic shields-judging from the surface thoughts he could pick up, they counted a telepath among their number-which is why he couldn't simply blast them to brain dead vegetables. Not that he could have focused, what with the fight that soon broke out.

But in the excitement and the chaos, he had managed to look into the mind of a late arrival. Inside the man known only as the White Wolf. And what Grodd had seen… the golden city, hidden from the eyes of the outside world. How they had accomplished things that were only dreams for the outside world, how they maintained a strict code of honor that kept them in check.

Wakanda… the country hidden from the world, it's exact location unknown. But Grodd now knew where it was. He didn't care how long it would take him-days, weeks, months-but Wakanda would be his… and the humans that he was so fascinated with would all kneel before Grodd.

 **Epilogue 4: Happy Harbor, 02:16 EST**

Kaldur leapt out of the water and onto the beach, hearing the waves crash behind him. After everything that had happened that day, one would have thought that Kaldur was more than ready to embrace a blissful slumber. However, sleep eluded the Atlantean, as there were still things eating at him.

First was Nolan's new girlfriend (a unique phrase in and of itself), who had apparently been acting as some sort of Guardian Angel for the Team ever since Cadmus. When Nolan had told him that she had been a sort of stowaway for their missions, Kaldur had thought that perhaps Sportsmaster was telling the truth, but after talking with Rhianna, he felt that she was nothing to worry about. After all, if she was some sort of spy, the Cave would have been attacked by more than Red Tornado's long lost siblings.

Then there were the Hydra-Venom experiments. Before the Reds attacked, he told Red Tornado that he believed there was a sizable criminal conspiracy afoot, and the presence of Hydra-Venom in India confirmed that. Who could be behind this…?

"Can't sleep?" A new voice spoke, rousing the Atlantean from his thoughts, and Kaldur spun around. There was a figure in the shadows of the beach, one who Kaldur didn't recognize. He tensed for a fight, his tattoos beginning to glow… "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"Step into the light where I can see you." Kaldur ordered, and the figure sighed.

"If you insist…"

What stepped out of the shadows was an african-american man in his late 50's, with a goatee and a bald head, wearing a long black coat over a dark blue jumpsuit. However, what caused Kaldur to narrow his eyes was not his appearance, but rather the eyepatch over his left eye.

"Nick Fury."

"In the flesh. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Aqualad." SHIELD Director Nicholas J. Fury greeted, his coat flapping in the cool ocean breeze.

"What are you doing here?" Kaldur asked, and Fury narrowed his eye.

"It's past time you and I had a conversation."

 **A/N: And thus, that is another chapter in the bag. Romances bloom, enemies regroup, and new enemies rise. We're all playing the long game here, so we hope you'll come back next time as we tackle an episode you all have been waiting for for a while. That's right: next time, we're going into Belle Reve in...TERRORS.**


	15. Chapter 15: Terrors

**A/N: We're back, folks! Hope everyone's staying safe in these crazy times we live in. We know you all have been looking forward to this for a while, so let's sit back and enjoy!**

 **New Orleans, September 24, 16:53 CDT**

"This is Betty Brant with the Fact Channel, live from the historic French Quarter!" Betty Brant shouted out, as the sky shook with thunder and lightning. "Superman and Thor are in a pitched battle with the so-called Terror Twins, who have been on a three-state rampage through the American South!"

In the skies above the French Quarter, thunder rumbled as Thor swung Mjolnir into a car that was flown at him and Superman caught another car. They were batted away just in time to see the so-called 'Terror Twins' leaping at them. Both men caught the brother and sister duo and spun them around, flinging them both into a nearby warehouse.

"Ow…" Tommy Terror grunted out, rubbing the back of his head. He and his twin sister, Tuppence, rose to their feet, wincing. The blonde-haired supervillain looked around the warehouse they were in, seeing abandoned Mardi Gras floats that looked like something out of a horror movie…

Before he or Tuppence could react, Trickshot and Hawkeye emerged from the Shadows. They both clamped collars around their neck, both collars powering up as red lights activated. Tommy tried to resist, but Trickshot was able to effortlessly force his hands behind his back.

"What the-? What happened to mah strength? Ah just went toe ta toe with Superman!" Tommy declared, only to hear a scoff from the darkness.

"More attention than he's ever paid me…" Superboy said as he emerged from the shadows, revealing that he was now dressed exactly like Tommy. His blonde hairstyle, the white tank top, the torn black leather pants with the red suspenders, the padlock and chain he wore across his neck… it felt like Tommy was looking in a mirror.

"What the hell…?" Tuppence said, and Superboy turned back to the shadows.

"You ready, 'Sister Tuppence'?" He said into the shadows in a fake southern accent, and now it was Tuppence's turn to be shocked as Wonder Girl stepped out, dressed exactly like the Terror Twin. Her get up was largely identical to Tommy's, but with the black pants replaced by a skirt.

"I'm practicing my accent, 'Brother Tommy.'" Wonder Girl replied, as the Twins looked at them in confusion.

"Hey, Ah need some answers!" Tommy asked, as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"It's simple." The Dark Knight clamped two collars around their necks, red lights powering on. "They're under arrest."

 **Chapter 15: Terrors**

 **Belle Reve Parish, September 26, 21:55 CDT**

The prison transport rocked as it rolled across the bumpy road, the interior of the transport eerily silent as Cassie's eyes scanned the interior of the transport. Next to her was Superboy, in his disguise as 'Tommy', dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit. In addition to the power restraining collar, he wore a set of power dampening shackles, just like she did, for extra security. At the front of the holding area was a single guard holding a shotgun. Cassie looked to the back of the transport, seeing Mister Freeze wearing an orange jumpsuit over his life support suit, sitting within a specialized seating area. She looked across from here, seeing Icicle Jr giving her a weird look. He gave her a wink and blew a kiss, causing her face to scrunch up. As she stared at the shackles on her wrists, she thought back to two days earlier….

 _She, Superboy, and Trickshot were all in the Cave briefing area, standing before Batman and an armorless Tony Stark as the briefing area powered on. "Victor Fries, aka Mr. Freeze. Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold. Mark Higgins, aka Tundra. Terrance Sorenson, aka Equinox. Donald Gill, aka Blizzard. Cameron Mahkent aka Icicle Jr. Crystal Frost, aka Killer Frost. This past Fourth of July, all seven of these ice-based villains launched coordinated, simultaneous attacks at locations all across the country." As Batman spoke, images of each villain appeared behind him, along with the locations they attacked. The images of Blizzard, Tundra, Captain Cold, and Killer Frost all moved away from the rest to be under an image of a prison._

" _Afterwards, Higgins, Snart, Gill, and Frost were escorted to Belle Reve Penitentiary in Louisiana, a prison designed exclusively to hold meta-criminals. Fries and Sorenson were delivered to Arkham Asylum in Gotham, while Mahkent was sent to a juvenile facility." Batman explained, as each mentioned image was separated to be placed under the relevant prison. "Last month, Fries and Sorenson both petitioned the court to be declared legally sane. At the same time, Mahkent successfully sued to be tried as an adult."_

" _Why would any of them do that? They had to have known that they would've gotten sent right to Belle Reve." Superboy asked, crossing his arms._

" _That's what we need to find out, and why we're sending you in." Batman stated, highlighting Mr. Freeze and Icicle Jr. "Due to the effect the conflicting nature of his powers have on his mental state, it was determined that Sorensen would remain in Arkham for treatment. However, both Freeze and Junior were successful, and now await transport to Belle Reve. We need to find out what they're planning." He finished explaining, and Wonder Girl raised her hand._

 _"Uh, isn't this something better suited to Miss Martian?" Cassie asked._

" _She's busy. With… school work. Big chemistry test this week." Trickshot offered, stepping forward. "You two are the only ones with super strength, meaning we don't have to try too hard to pass you off as the Terror Twins." He explained, causing images of the Terror Twins rampage to appear._

" _Superman and Thor are currently working with law enforcement agencies to divert the Terror Twins to New Orleans. Once they get them to a certain warehouse, we will incapacitate them, allowing you two to slide into their places." Batman explained. "Trickshot will be on the bioship nearby, monitoring the situation."_

" _I got a question." Superboy cut off, looking at Trickshot. "No offense to you, Francis, but shouldn't Kaldur be running this?"_

" _He had to go back to Atlantis. Wanted to visit his folks." Trickshot answered, but Superboy narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right…_

 _Before he could ask any further, Tony stepped forward, carrying two small cases that fit into the palms of his hands. "Since you two don't have telepathy, that means I had to channel my inner Q." Tony explained, opening one of the cases to reveal a set of contact lenses. "These are based on a prototype we're working on at Stark Industries. Micro Camera filaments embedded in a lens, connected via a limited broadband network. Translation: smart contacts." Tony handed a case to both teens. "They're a few years away from real practical use, but for communicating between the different wings of the prison and the bioship, they'll do the trick. Now, if you'll open the cases again…" Tony asked, and Connor opened the case, Tony pointing to a small strip._

" _See this little flesh colored thing right here? Stick it on your throat, and it'll connect to the contact lenses. It'll read the vibrations of your vocal cords, and transmit as text, allowing all of you to communicate without anyone overhearing. You don't even have to speak out loud, you can just hum." The billionaire genius explained, and Trickshot frowned._

" _Alright, so that leads to my next question: will anyone in the prison know who they really are?" He asked, and Batman and Stark exchanged a glance._

" _No one. We cannot be sure that the prison staff isn't compromised. Once they're in there… they're on their own."_

"Dude! Dude!" Cassie was pulled from her reminiscing by Junior not so subtly whispering to 'Tommy.' "Dude, you're sister is so hot! Mind putting in a good word for me?" 'Tuppence' just rolled her eyes, and 'Tommy' was about to tell Junior to piss off, when the guard grabbed Junior by the shoulder and shoved him back into his seat.

"Sit down, boy. We're here." The guard, identifiable only by the name tag that read 'Wilcox', scolded, as they felt the transport slow to a halt. They could hear what sounded like warning sirens, and soon the doors opened. "Get out. Time for your orientation." Wilcox ordered, and the prisoners all got off of the bus. "Welcome to the Vault." They were now in the prison intake area of Belle Reve, guards flanking each and every corner. On a catwalk above the inmates were two figures: one was a skinny blonde woman in a pantsuit, while the other was a heavyset African American woman in business attire.

"I am the law of last resort. I am the impenetrable Wall, through which there is no passing." The African American woman stated, looking over the inmates with a glare that made even Freeze look unnerved. "My name is Amanda Waller, and I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am the Warden here, and while you are here paying your penance to society, you will play by my rules. See those collars you're wearing?" She asked, gesturing to the collars they all wore. "They are not a fashion statement. The proprietary collars you are wearing were custom made to inhibit each prisoner's specific meta abilities. No super strength, no flight, no ice, no laser beams coming from your ass."

"And here I was thinking she was just in to S&M…" Junior whispered to 'Tuppence', but this did not go unnoticed by Waller, who simply narrowed her eyes as she pulled out a remote.

"But wait, there's more. This is the finest meta-prison in the world, and unlike the slumber parties you may be used to at Arkham, we do not tolerate nonsense. If you step out of line, the collars can and will be used to discipline you. In fact, I think a demonstration is in order."

"What's that…?" Before Connor could finish his thought, Waller pressed the button on the remote. The effect was immediate as all four cried out in pain, as electricity coursed through all of them, staggering them. Once she was content that was enough, she pressed the button again, ceasing the electric shock.

"Now, doesn't that make you feel all nice and tingly?" Waller teased, as the inmates regained their senses. "That was a warning, and everyone gets one. If the shock is deployed and the inmate continues to act up, the next shock will be sufficient enough to knock the inmate unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, the whole facility will go into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are all lined with adamantium, which, for the uneducated among you, is one of the toughest metals on God's green Earth. And we've got enough in these walls to hold Superman. We know, we checked." At the mention of Superman, Connor's eyes went to the ground, something that didn't go unnoticed by Cassie as Waller continued to speak.

"No one's ever escaped Belle reve, and no one ever will. There's a reason we've nicknamed this place 'The Vault.'" With that, the woman next to Waller cleared her throat, causing her to sigh. "Now that that's out of the way, I'll introduce you to Dr. Karla Sofen. She is your maiden aunt."

"Thank you, Amanda, for the introduction…" Dr. Sofen said as she stepped forward, putting on a sickeningly sweet smile. "What Warden Waller is trying to tell you is that I am the prison psychiatrist. I believe your time here shouldn't just be a punishment, but rather a chance to better your life. Each and everyone of you deserves a chance at rehabilitation."

"Because we know you types are all about second chances." Waller said, a hint of menace to her voice.

A half hour later, Connor was being escorted into the men's wing, following Junior in a line to the guards. As they entered Cell Block 4, he blinked twice, causing the contacts to activate. The purple HUD appeared before his eyes, and on the left side he saw the symbols of both Trickshot and Wonder Girl. He hummed a phrase, watching the words appear before his eyes as text.

 **SB:** _We're in._

Just like Stark had shown him, he winked his right eye, sending the message as he and Junior were led into the cell.

Onboard the Bioship, hovering cloaked in the swamps surrounding the prison, Trickshot was looking at his phone, almost as if he was waiting on a message… before the spheres of the control glowed. He tapped both of them, seeing Superboy's message appear on a holoscreen generated from the ship. A keypad formed in front of him, and he typed his message back.

 **TS:** _Any trouble?_

 **WG:** _Only a warden on an ego trip…_

Cassie sent her message as she was led through the prison, two guards in front of her. She watched as Trickshot's emblem, a downward purple arrow on black background, was highlighted, signifying a message from him.

 **TS:** _Be careful. Belle Reve's had more than a few investigations for how they treat their prisoners._

 **TS:** _Maintain radio silence until you find out more about what they're planning. Until then, keep your heads down._

' _Easy for him to say. He's chilling out on the bioship…'_ Cassie thought to herself, as the guards led her to an open cell.

"Hey, Scream Queen! You've got a new roomie." The guard stated, pushing Cassie into the room. "Play nice, ya hear?"

"Talk about manners…" Cassie muttered to herself as the guards shut the cell door and walked off. She looked around the cell, seeing the toilet, sink, and bunk beds. Before she could look any further, she heard a sigh from the top bunk.

"That wasn't funny the first three times she called me that…" The woman on the top bunk sighed out, sitting up. She was a young lady, probably around 18 or 19 if Cassie had to guess, with dyed, spiky white hair with blue tips. She looked 'Tuppence' over, her eyes narrowing as Cassie swallowed a lump in her throat. Why did she look familiar…? "Hey, Blondie, you got a name?" The woman asked, and Cassie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

"Uh, Tuppence. Tuppence… Terror." God, that name sounded ridiculous in Cassie's fake southern accent. Her new cellmate apparently thought so too, as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Have we ever worked together before? I swear you look familiar…"

"Uh, not that I can think of, Miss… Scream Queen?" Cassie figured this was too polite for Tuppence, but there was no sense antagonizing anybody. This didn't exactly pay off, as the woman's face twisted into a scowl.

"That's just everyone's nickname for me. Call me that again, 'Tuppence', and collar or no collar, I'll make your brains bleed from your ears." She threatened, and 'Tuppence' just nodded. "Out there, they call me Screaming Mimi, but I prefer to be called Mimi. Understood."

"Y-yeah. No problem, ma'am." Cassie was too busy trying to keep from panicking to worry about her accent, as there was a very big problem: Screaming Mimi was one of the villains Cheetah had hired to come after her in Gateway when the Team had come to find her. If she recognized Cassie… no. Calm down.

When Cassie and the Team had encountered the villains in Gateway, she had on thick goggles and a cheap wig. Plus, if she remembered right, Screaming Mimi had never gotten close enough to get a good look at her face. But she was starting to sweat a little, as Mimi hopped down from the bed, getting up in Cassie's face and staring at her.

"Uh… see anything ya like?" She nervously asked, as Mimi narrowed her eyes.

"You sure we never worked together?"

"Uh, positive. I'd uh, I'd remember you." The undercover superhero nervously stated, but Mimi wasn't satisfied. "Y'know, I've just got one those faces and-"

"Eh, whatever. Angar always said that we've all been in the same room at some point. No sense worrying about it." The supervillain stated, causing Cassie to let out a sigh of relief as she went back to her bunk. This just got a whole lot more complicated…

 **The Next Morning**

Connor watched as panels above what would be the yard powered up, creating an illusion of sunlight as the prisoners were escorted into the yard. "Pretty clever, huh?" A voice said, and he looked to his right to see Junior looking at the panels. "See, they built The Vault to be impenetrable, meaning no one could fly in or out. But then some human rights group found out; said that all the prisoners were entitled to seeing daylight. So…" Junior gestured up to the panels. "...compromise."

"You seem to know a lot about this place." 'Tommy' stated, and Junior smirked, though Connor thought it seemed a little… sad.

"Been coming here since I was five. Come to a place often enough, you learn a few things…" The ice-based villain stated, but then the sadness Connor saw was replaced with his trademark cocky demeanor. "Stick with me, cellmate, and I'll show you the ropes."

"Uh, thanks. Though do ya mind if I ask why?"

"Dude, it's simple." Mahkent stated. "You and me? We're the next generation of villainy. One day, it's gonna be us fighting the Justice League! I figure we gotta go ahead and start stickin' together!" Connor highly doubted that Tommy Terror, who punched a hole in a gas station because he couldn't buy alcohol there, would be one of Earth's worst villains, but he wasn't going to dissuade the young villain. Still, he had to keep up the act. Act like Tommy, not Superboy,

"Wait a minute, you're younger than me! You ain't never been in no Belle Reve before! You liable to get me hanged with them ropes." 'Tommy' retorted, as the two walked past several men at the weight benches. One of them looked up, his red eye narrowing…

"C'mon, dude, try to pay attention! Remember how I said I've been coming here since I was a kid? Well, the reason's over there." Cameron answered, gesturing to a set of benches. Connor looked where he indicated, seeing Blockbuster and Mammoth guarding two men: a grey haired man in his fifties, and an italian man with a pencil thin mustache. "See the guy with the grey hair? That's Icicle Senior."

"And if you're Icicle Jr, then that means… that's your dad? I mean, your pa?"

"Bingo. You're looking at my old man." Cameron proudly stated. "See, my old man was one of the first supervillains, way back in the 40's. Oh man, the stories he used to tell me. Not every kid can say their dad fought the original Flash!" This caused 'Tommy's' face to twist in confusion.

"But… he don't look that old."

"The beauty of cryogenics, my redneck friend. It's kept him looking nice and young almost a hundred years later." Junior explained.

"So he's what, the man in charge?" The disguised hero asked, earning a scoff.

"I wish, but he's the next best thing. See the guy who looks like a vampire?" Junior asked, gesturing at the man sitting above Icicle Senior. "That is none other than Count Nefaria himself."

"Who?" Apparently he was supposed to be a big deal, as Cameron's jaw dropped while his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Dude, are you serious?! You call yourself a supervillain, but you have no idea who Count Nefaria is?!" Connor had to confess that he hadn't. Between Cadmus and the Team, he hadn't really had time to read up on old supervillains.

"What, is he like Doctor Doom or somethin'?" As soon as he said that, Cameron's eyes widened, clamping his cellmate's mouth shut.

"Are you trying to get killed?! He hears you say that, they'll be lucky to find your body!" He warned, and Superboy narrowed his eyes as he removed Junior's hand from his face.

"You gonna keep actin' like a chicken with it's head cut off, or you gonna tell me who he is?"

"Only the original crime lord! The Count started the Maggia back in Italy, before he moved the whole operation to the States! He was one of the League's first major enemies!" Junior explained, looking over at the Count. "It took the capes _years_ to get enough evidence to take him down, and even then they had to work with the X-Men to do it. His daughter, Madame Masque, took over the whole operation when he went away, but he's still got a fair amount of input. Two-Face, Kingpin, Tombstone, Penguin… they're all just knock offs of the original. "

"Ok, so he's a big deal. You gonna explain what he's got to do with your Pa?" Connor had known Cameron for maybe twelve hours, but one thing was obvious: the young villain had a flare for the dramatic.

"Right, sorry. See, Nefaria's basically the Capo here in Belle Reve. There's not a thing that goes on around here that he doesn't know about, and my dad's his right hand man. If you wanna smuggle some contraband, if you wanna off a guy in the showers… hell, you gotta get the Count's permission to smuggle in some smokes. And my dad's the Count's right hand man, meaning he handles all of that for him. If the Count needs anything done, then my dad's the guy he goes to."

"Your pa sounds like a big deal." At this, Cameron seemed to deflate a little.

"You're telling me… 'big shoes' doesn't even begin to describe it. It sucks when your dad is 'the man', y'know?" At this, Superboy averted his eyes.

"Believe me, I know…" Connor watched as a brown haired man in his early 30's approached Icicle Sr. He was stopped by Mammoth and Blockbuster, who turned to Senior.

"What do you want, Tinkerer?" Senior asked, and the man began to nervously fiddle with his hands.

"Well, uh, I just figured you could use some brain power! You know, balance the brawn a little." Phineas Mason Jr pleaded, earning a growl from Mammoth.

"You trying to call me stupid, Mason?" Senior asked, causing the Tinkerer's eyes to widen.

"N-no, of course not! My grandfather, he always said you were one of the best he ever worked with. I was just thinking, uh, I-I've got a good head for numbers, and I was thinking that I could lend you some of my know how." Mason pleaded, and Senior looked down his nose at the Tinkerer.

"I'm thinking I've got plenty of know how." He stated, and Blockbuster growled as he shoved Tinkerer away. The man sighed, before walking past a smirking Tombstone.

"Aw, did the little baby Tinkerer not make any friends? Guess the old man didn't leave you any backbone."

Meanwhile, on the women's side of the yard, 'Tuppence' was looking around the yard. She figured that this was the best chance she had to gather intel, hoping she might hear a stray rumor or two. Anything that could tip her off as to what may be going on in the prison. Of course, the main problem was figuring out where to even start…

"Well well, what do we have here?" A new voice spoke up behind her, and Cassie felt her blood run cold as she turned around to see none other than Killer Frost standing behind her. She was flanked by two muscular, abnormally tall women that she recognized from the internet: the redhead was Titania, a recurring enemy of Superman, and Devastation, one of Wonder Woman's recurring foes. Killer Frost was eyeing her up, like a cat sizing up it's dinner.

"Can ah help you?" 'Tuppence' asked, and Frost smirked.

"Tuppence Terror. Saw you and your brother's little rampage on the news." Frost stated, gesturing to the one wall mounted television in the women's yard. "Word is you sent Thor flying across three blocks. Care to comment?" The ice-based villainess asked, and Cassie had to think for a second.

"Uh, right. Ah sent that long haired Swede and his fancy hammer flyin' across the Big Easy. He ain't all he's cracked up to be. Plus, if you ask me, that fancy hammer's compensatin' for something." Was that 'villainous' enough? It had to be, as Frost smirked. From her spot on the wall, Mimi noticed Frost talking to her cellmate, narrowing her eyes.

"So, you're strong. We could use muscle like that on my crew sooner rather than later. Want in?" Cassie was kinda shocked at this. On the one hand, this would be a surefire way to get the intel they needed. But at the same time, joining a prison gang was more than she bargained for. And when she was pulled out, Cassie didn't want to screw over the real Tuppence by signing her up for something like that…

So preoccupied was she that she didn't notice Titania and Devastation flanking her, and before she realized it, the disguised heroine was boxed in. "Uh, I think I'll pass…"

"This ain't that kinda offer, Blondie." Devastation warned, and Cassie frowned. She could see Titania cracking her knuckles, and Devastation rolling her shoulders in preparation. Even with the collars, she was willing to bet that the muscular women still packed quite a punch…

"Hey, leave her alone." The voice of Mimi cut off, drawing their attention as she walked over to them.

"Well well, if it isn't Screaming Mimi herself." Killer Frost mocked, crossing her arms. "You want in on this, too?"

"The new girl just got here, Frost. Why don't you give her at least a day before you press your gang on her?" Mimi challenged, crossing her arms and meeting Frost's glare. They held eye contact for a moment… before Frost just smirked once more.

"Fine. Have it your way." The ice weaver stated, turning back to her lieutenants. They both nodded, stepping away from 'Tuppence.' Before she walked off, Frost turned back to the blonde. "I wouldn't take too long, Tuppy. Time to decide'll be here before you know it." And with that, the blue-haired woman walked off, but not before Devastation leaned in close to Mimi.

"Angar owed me five grand, Scream Queen. You better be able to pay up." She warned, and Mimi narrowed her eyes.

"If Angar owed you money, I'd get a Oujia board. Sorry I can't support your steroid habit." Devastation growled, and brushed past her, and Cassie exhaled.

"Thanks for that. Really saved my bacon…"

"Don't mention it." Mimi replied, scratching the back of her head. "I uh… I don't like bullies. I put up with enough of that growing up…" Mimi sighed, before looking at her cellmate. "Look, Frost isn't the only one around here acting out her Mean Girls fantasy. It's dangerous to be on your own around here. If you want, I can show you the ropes." She offered, and Cassie's eyes widened.

"Uh, sure! I'd… Ah'd like that!" She almost dropped her accent, but if her cellmate picked up on it, she didn't show it, instead offering a light smile.

"Good. Try and keep up." And with that, Cassie was left with one thought: Screaming Mimi didn't seem so bad…

Back on the men's side, Cameron was pointing out the various groups within the yard to 'Tommy.' "Alright, now you see that big guy over there at the weight bench?" Cameron asked, pointing at a large, pale-skinned man lifting an absurd amount of weights. "That's Tombstone. Used to run guns out of Star City before Speedy broke it up."

"Uh, ah hear he likes ta be called Red Arrow now." Connor spoke up, causing Cameron to raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little derivative?"

"I dunno, I didn't name 'em!" The Terror Twin answered, and crossed his arms. "Besides, you ain't all that great at comin' up with names yerself, 'Icicle Junior.'"

"Hey, it's a name with history. With class. It strikes fear in-" Before Junior could finish, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Grunting, he was able to turn around enough to see the glaring red eye and helmet of Professor Ojo glaring at him.

"Hola, Junior! Remember me?" Ojo growled out, and Junior gulped.

"O-ojo, buddy! How ya been?" He nervously asked, and Ojo's mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Don't think I forgot the shit you pulled in Keystone! I warned you what would happen if you ever crossed me again!" As all this was happening, Nefaria and his entourage noticed what was happening. He cast a look at Icicle Senior.

"Well?" He asked, his voice carrying the thick accent of his native country. "Say the word, and-"

"No." Senior stated, folding his arms. "Kids don't learn anything if we fight their battles for them, do they?" He asked, causing Nefaria to smirk.

"No, they certainly don't."

Ojo prepared to slam his fist into Junior's face, only for Tommy to grab his shoulder and yank him back. "Get off of him!" He bellowed, delivering a right hook to Ojo's jaw. While normally a punch such as this would have been enough to knock Professor Ojo out, the collar dampened Connor's super strength. Instead, it just knocked Ojo to the ground, right at Tombstone's feet. The pale-skinned crime boss looked at the two, cracking his knuckles.

"Boy, that was not wise." Tombstone warned, as his crew began flanking the two. Cameron had barely gotten on his feet before one of Tombstone's henchmen grabbed him, dragging him backwards. Connor went to help his new friend, only to be cut off by a man with short brown hair as Tombstone moved behind him.

On the catwalk above, Wilcox and the other guards were watching the whole situation. One of them pulled out his collar remote, only for Wilcox to raise his hand. "Uh uh. New fish has gotta learn the rules."

Back in the yard, Connor grunted as Tombstone grabbed his arms. "Free shot, Ojo!" Tombstone called out, as Ojo rose to his feet. He approached 'Tommy', prepared to deliver a punch to his stomach… only to pause.

"Wait. I know you…" Connor's eyes went wide as saucers at this. He had almost forgotten his and Scarlet Spider's fight with Ojo in Philadelphia during the Fog debacle, but even then, he figured Ojo hadn't gotten a good look at his face. But if Ojo remembered him…

His training with Black Canary kicked in, as he slammed his foot down on Tombstone's. The collar meant that Tombstone's skin lacked it's usual invulnerability, meaning that he screamed out in pain. This loosened his grip enough to allow Superboy to grab the larger man by the back of his head, tossing him over his shoulder and into Ojo. The man with the cybernetic eye managed to dodge, but this allowed 'Terror' to rush him and deliver a right hook to his jaw. Much like it had in Philadelphia, this proved sufficient to knock out Ojo, sending him to the floor. Tombstone grunted out, looking at Superboy with pure rage.

"That wasn't wise, blondie…" He cracked his knuckles, Superboy preparing to rush him…

"Enough!" Icicle Senior's voice echoed through the yard, stopping each man in their tracks. "Kid's got guts. I can respect that. That's the kind of thing a man wouldn't mind seeing in his own son," The veteran supervillain remarked, sending a glance at his son, who was released by the man holding him. "The beef is squashed. Understood?" He glared at Tombstone, who sneered. He was about to say something, when his eyes went to Nefaria sitting above Senior.

"Fine…" He growled out, storming off, as Senior cast a glance at the guards above him.

"You ladies done enjoying the show? Or you gonna come clean this up?" He asked, gesturing to Ojo.

As the guards came down to collect the unconscious Ojo, Cassie, who had been watching from the women's side, let out a sigh of relief. "Talk about a close one…" She breathed out, as Mimi snorted.

"Your brother sure does know how to make friends, huh?"

"That's one way ta put it…"

Once Ojo had been collected, Icicle Senior nodded towards Junior. "Be right back." And with that, Junior walked over to his father, being joined by Captain Cold, Mister Freeze, Blizzard, and an African American man whom Connor recognized from the briefing as Tundra. Joining them on the women's side was Killer Frost, who was leaning against the plexiglass separating the two areas of the yard.

Connor looked at Cassie through the glass, both of them nodding. Connor closed his eyes, focusing his super hearing on their conversation.

"Gee, thanks for the help, dad…" Junior stated, and Senior just glared at him.

"What have I always told you, son? Reap what you sow, and fight your own battles." He stated, and looked over the ice villains. "What happened to Equinox?"

"He blew it. Couldn't keep it together on the stand long enough to make his appeal." Freeze stated, and Senior frowned.

"All he had to do was keep it together for one day… still, I knew he was going to be the most unreliable part."

"How's that affect our chances?" Blizzard asked.

"Not enough to make a real difference. Plan accounted for the possibility of all three of our new arrivals being unable to make it. Still, Sorenson packed a lotta raw power. Just means we have to be a bit more precise." Senior stated, leaning forward. "I got the confirmation from the Count this morning. All the pieces are in place."

"You mean… We're actually going through with this?" Tundra asked, and Icicle smirked.

"Oh yeah. Tonight… we break every con out of Belle Reve."

Connor's eyes widened, but he kept his cool. Visibly reacting would only tip off the villains he was surrounded by, but for now, he kept his head down, continuing to listen as Icicle Senior continued to speak.

"You all know your roles. Higgins, Snart, Fries, you three go get the parts. Gill, you go get with Ivo. Make sure he's on time delivering the orange." He instructed the male villains, before turning back to Frost. "You get your muscle?"

"Almost. Titania and Devastation are on board, but I've got my eye on one more." Frost stated, looking over at 'Tuppence.'

"Whatever you gotta do, do it. We're down to the wire here." The veteran supervillain stated, before looking to Junior. "What about you? You get your cellmate on board?"

"Oh, uh, not yet. But he'll be totally onboard once I explain it to him!" Junior's excuse didn't sate his father in the slightest, as he sneered and pulled his son in close, a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Junior, a lot of effort and money went into getting all of us here. You think you were anybody's first choice? No, you're here because of me. Because I went to the Count, convinced him myself to get you the best lawyer money could buy, so you could be a part of this." Senior explained. "This is the big leagues, kid. This isn't knocking over some backwater bank in St Roch, throwing a fit in Star City, or whatever petty little bullshit you got up to out there. Understand?" He asked, and Junior nervously swallowed.

"Y-yes sir." At this, the senior supervillain just patted the shoulder of his son.

"Good. Now get to work." And with that, the ice villains dispersed, and as Junior walked back over to him, Connor had to act like he hadn't been listening.

"Uh… have a good talk with your pa?"

"That's one word for it…" Junior replied, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, I know we just met, but I've got to ask you something." Connor already had a pretty good idea what Junior was about to ask him, but for now, he had to play dumb.

"What is it?" Junior's eyes went up to the guards watching them, before leaning down close.

"Look, something big is going down tonight. Me, my dad, the other ice villains… we've got a plan to bust out of here. And we need you and your sister to do it." This was it. Connor's chance to find out more.

"Whaddya need?" Junior's eyes darted around, to the guards on the catwalk, to Tombstone shooting the both of them a death glare.

"I can't give you details just yet. Less people who know specifics, the better. Just do what I say, and follow my lead when it goes down, alright?" The teenage villain asked, and Connor nodded.

"Just say the word." In for a penny, in for a pound…

A few minutes later, the two were at the weight benches, Connor watching as Cameron was attempting to bench. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah… I've got this…" He groaned out. Taking advantage of his distraction, Connor activated his contacts, humming a quick message.

 **SB:** _Their big play is a breakout._

 **TS:** _You overhear any details?_

 **SB:** _No, they're keeping details on a need to know basis._

 **SB:** _Only thing I could get Junior to tell me was that whatever it is, it's happening tonight._

 **WG:** _I think Frost tried to recruit me earlier, but my cellmate chased her off._

 **TS:** _Did she have anyone with her?_

 **WG:** _Titania and Devastation._

 **SB:** _Now that you mention it, Senior had Mammoth and Blockbuster with him._

Back on the bioship, Trickshot frowned. Belle Reve had been overhauled into a prison for superhuman criminals after it was found that prisons such as Iron Heights and Ryker's Island were unable to handle the rapidly rising number of costumed villains. Every inch of the prison had been designed to keep the criminals within the adamantium-lined walls contained. Of course, there had been breakout attempts in the past. Some came close, but all were unsuccessful, which contributed to Belle Reve's nickname of 'The Vault.' But if the ice villains had gone to all the trouble to get under one roof, and if they were gathering muscle…

 **TS:** _Alright, we know what they're planning. I'm pulling you two out._

 **SB:** _I don't think that's a good idea._

 **TS:** _Elaborate._

 **SB:** _Senior went to a lot of trouble getting everyone here. No way he'd let anything stop him._

 **SB** _ **:**_ _We bring the League in now, he'll just reschedule._

Francis just blinked as he read the messages coming before him. Ever since the whole ordeal with Ivo and the Amazo, Superboy hadn't been the type to disobey orders. Sure, there was his little outburst the previous week in India, but all of them had been infuriated by Kaldur's secret. If Superboy was voicing his opinion now, it had to mean he was sure of it.

 **TS:** _Cassie? What do you think?_

The screen was silent for a moment, as Cassie seemed to think.

 **WG:** _I think Connor's right._

 **WG:** _We need to be 100% sure, right?_

Francis sighed. He hated to admit it, but the newbies had a point. Any plan that went to this kind of trouble was expected to succeed, and a little delay wouldn't dissuade the villains.

 **TS:** _Alright, just keep your heads down. See what you can find out. Don't do anything stupid._

 **TS:** _That means you, Superboy._

 **SB:** _Why are you singling me out?_

 **TS:** _Amazo ring any bells?_

 **Hours Later**

The wheels of a cart squeaked as Professor Ivo pushed it down the men's cells. At each cell, he would stop and throw the new jumpsuits through the meal slots of the doors. When he reached 'Tommy' and Cameron's cell, he tossed the jumpsuits through the slot, drawing Tommy's attention. "I'd go ahead and put the new duds on. Sooner, rather than later." His cellmate cryptically suggested, and Connor frowned. He activated his contacts, humming together a message.

 **SB:** _Junior says the break is coming sooner, rather than later._

 **WG:** _Killer Frost said the exact same thing to me earlier today. Said she wanted someone with my strength in her crew._

Cassie sent her message as she finished buttoning her own jumpsuit, turning back to Mimi who was reading a book on her bunk. "Hey, this might be a weird question, but what's Frost's deal?" She asked, drawing her cellmate's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh… ah've never actually met her, but from what ah've seen on the news, she ain't exactly a leader type." 'Tuppence' stated, earning a scoff from Mimi.

"Welcome to prison. People have a tendency to surprise you." She stated, turning her attention back to her book. "Devastation and Titania used to hang around Cheetah. Kind of the Wonder Woman hate club. But last week, a guard got a little too handsy with Cheetah in the laundry room, so she slit his throat. Been in solitary ever since, and that's when Frost scooped up those two."

' _Well, that answers where Cheetah is. Last thing I need is her recognizing me…'_ Cassie thought, as she composed her message.

 **WG:** _Cellmate says that Frost started gathering muscle a week ago._

 **SB:** _Whatever's going down, it's going down soon._

 **Later**

Superboy didn't know a lot about Tommy Terror, to be honest. Sure, he knew about the three state rampage the twins had gone on, but he didn't know a lot about the guy himself. Still, the guy must have had some pretty serious issues to go on a multi-state rampage, and apparently the judge in charge of his sentencing thought so too. Connor and Cassie were in the therapist's office, a room that seemed to have been designed with 'calm and serene' as the theme. The bonsai tree, the speakers playing calming music, the 'windows' facing them displaying a calm, serene forest… Connor thought it seemed like overkill.

"So…" The voice of Karla Sofen, the prison psychiatrist, roused him from his thoughts. "... let's not beat around the bush. The two of you would rather be anywhere but here, and honestly, I understand. You're only in this room because some stuffy old judge didn't like how you behaved in the courtroom, and thought I could straighten you out. If I was in that position, I'd be sulking too." The psychiatrist said, leaning against her desk. "Still, prison is supposed to be about rehabilitation, not punishment. It's my responsibility to guide you on that road, so that you can-"

"Yeah yeah, we heard the speech when we got here. Can we hurry up?" Cassie spoke up, startling Connor. This startled Karla as well, who raised an eyebrow.

"Not a fan of therapy? Most people aren't. Not at first. That's why it's important to build a rapport, a foundation of trust."

"Ah'll pass." 'Tuppence' spat, crossing her arms. 'Tommy's' brow furrowed in confusion. The whole brooding thing was his gimmick, not Cassie's. Why was she acting like that…?

Sofen seemed to be having the same line of thought, tapping her chin. "I've seen this before. You don't trust people like me, probably because someone like me, or rather some sort of authority figure, took advantage of you. A therapist, a teacher, a guidance counselor…" That last part got Cassie to tense up, and Connor saw Sofen's eyes seem to light up. "So, you don't trust me because I remind you of someone from your past. That's fine, I can work with that."

"Look, Doc, we gonna get to the point, or are you gonna keep poking us to see what we do?" 'Tommy' asked, his voice tinged with irritation. There was something about Karla that reminded him of Desmond, in his pre-Blockbuster days. This feeling wasn't assuaged as Sofen just smiled.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase. Both of you exhibit antisocial tendencies. You both have a temper, with a tendency to escalate encounters into violence. Just look at Tommy's little scuffle in the yard this morning," The psychiatrist explained, and 'Tommy' sat up in protest.

"Hey, Ah didn't start that!"

"True, which is why I made sure you weren't punished for it, but you did leap at the first chance to hit something," Sofen analyzed, before turning to 'Tuppence.' "And I saw your conversation with Ms. Frost and her friends this morning. They may have started it, but you were about to throw the first punch before your friend showed up."

"What this says to me is that both of you have anger issues. You think the world screwed you over, so you take it out on anybody you can. You'll find you have that in common with a lot of people here. What I'm more interested in is the cause of this anger," The psychiatrist stated. "Now, this anger can stem from many places. Financial difficulties, trouble finding work, spurned by a lover, conflict with a parental figure…" At this, both of them averted their eyes. "Ah, so that's it. Whether we realize it or not, our behaviors and actions as adults are often shaped by our relationships with our parents… or lack thereof." At this, Tommy clenched the armrest of the chair, glaring at the doctor.

"Maybe Ah'm angry cause I have to listen to some shrink treat me like some animal at a zoo."

"Then why don't you tell me about it, using your own words?" She asked, and Connor sighed. This was going to go on until Sofen got whatever answer she was looking for, so the Kryptonian figured he might as well throw her a bone.

"Mah pa… he's a pretty big deal back where we come from. Everyone looks at me, and even if they don't say it, they see… him. They expect me to be like him, but Ah'm not. And Ah've… Ah've tried to get him to help me be like him. But sometimes… sometimes it feels like he doesn't want anything to do with me. Like I'm some kind of… burden."

"Interesting…" Sofen remarked, jotting this down on her clipboard, before turning to Cassie, who was still sulking. "What about you, Tuppence?" Connor expected Cassie to remain quiet, to simply sulk until their time ran out…

Before the blonde girl sighed. "Pa's a big deal, alright. Thing is, Ah didn't know anything about him for a long time. Ah never really worried about it, but recently… recently ah… ah mean we found out who he was. That he was a 'big deal.' Next thing I know, mah whole life is flipped upside down by a guy Ah don't even know. It felt like everyone was only interested in me 'cause of who my dad is, and now ah'm here."

"Interesting…" Karla observed, crossing her hands in front of her. "I find it very interesting that both of you seem to harbor resentment towards your father for similar, yet different reasons. Tommy resents him because he's worried about living up to his reputation, while Tuppence resents him because of his absence, and is worried that the aforementioned reputation is affecting how others see her. Very interesting…" Superboy couldn't help but cast a glance over at his partner, who had crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'd like to hear about your mother. Tell me, was her presence-" Before Karla could finish, a melodic chime echoed throughout the office, causing her to sigh. "Well, looks like that's the end for our time today. I think we made a real breakthrough."

Meanwhile, as the 'Terror Twins' had their therapy session, Wilcox and another guard lead Freeze, Captain Cold, and Tundra through the laundry room and into a tool area, where a crate was waiting. Snart went to grab a crow bar off the wall, looking back to Wilcox. The guard nodded, opening his shirt pocket to reveal the collar remote in his pocket. The message clear, Snart used the crowbar to open the crate, allowing the three to look inside. Upon seeing what was inside it, Mr. Freeze smirked.

"Exactly what we need."

 **Mess Hall**

'Tommy' was sitting at the table, lazily poking his mashed potatoes with his fork. However, while to anyone else it looked like the Terror Twin was just spacing out, in reality he was sending a message to Cassie.

 **SB:** _Hey, Cassie, about what you said back there about your dad..._

 **SB:** _Is that really how you feel?_

In the women's wing, Cassie couldn't help but sigh as she stared at what passed for food in Belle Reve. She hadn't meant to vent like that in the therapist's office, but being in there… it got her thinking about Loki. About all the trouble he had gone to, impersonating a guidance counselor, luring the Team and Diana into Gateway like that…

 **WG:** _Yeah, I guess it is._

 **WG:** _A month ago, no one cared who I was. Next thing I know, I've got you and gods and crazy supervillains after me._

 **SB:** _Well if it means anything, I don't care who your father is. God, alien, or otherwise. You're great as you are._

On the women's side of the prison, Cassie couldn't help but softly smiled, a light hint of pink reaching her cheeks.

 **WG:** _Thanks Connor. That means a lot more than you know._

"So, are the mashed potatoes that interesting?" Mimi asked, shaking Cassie out of her thoughts.

"Uh...what?"

"You're looking at those potatoes pretty intently. Don't worry, they won't kill you. The food here barely passes for edible, but you could do worse." The supervillain explained.

"Uh, sorry. Just… a lot on my mind."

"Sofen got under your skin, huh?" Mimi asked, sighing out. "I don't really like her that much either. Everytime they make me go there, I feel like I'm an ant, and she's a kid with a magnifying glass."

"Yeah, she really threw me off…" Cassie admitted, poking her mashed potatoes with the plastic spork. "She uh...she brought up a bunch of stuff that got me riled up."

"That's how these prison shrinks work. They get you riled up, and they put that down in their little notebooks. Let me guess, she tried asking about your folks?"

"Heh, how'd you know?"

"Because it's what she did to me. Brought up how my mom was in prison, my dad was a drunk, about how Angar 'enabled my self destructive tendencies' or whatever." Mimi responded, earning a confused look from 'Tuppence.'

"Who's Angar?" She asked, earning a sigh from Mimi.

"Oh, you don't know. Might as well tell you now…" She muttered, setting down her utensil as she learned forward. "Ever hear of Angar the Screamer? Don't feel too bad if you haven't. Me and him were never really big time."

"He was yer partner?"

"My partner and my boyfriend. I met him a year or so after I ran away from home." Mimi answered, smiling fondly as she recalled. "He was a few years older than me when I met him, but we were both pissed off at the world. He's the one who convinced me to sign up for the Roxxon experiments that gave us our powers."

"So y'all were kind of like a superpowered Bonnie and Clyde." 'Tuppence' concluded, and Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could call us that. Hit a few banks, took a few decent scores, but nothing major. We never really fought the Justice League or anything. Thing is, Angar... David... he had a gambling problem. He'd bet on everything. Ball games, horse races... hell, once he bet on a dog show. That's why he owed Devastation over there five grand."

"I uh... Ah kinda notice that you're using a lotta past tense…"

"Heh, you're smarter than you look." The villain remarked, her face falling. "Things got bad. He owed more and more people money. And I mean real nasty people, people who make Devastation look downright pleasant. He started getting desperate, planning bigger, high risk scores. Eventually... he settled on the Coast City National Bank."

"Why that one?" The blonde asked, earning a raised eyebrow.

"It's one of the biggest banks in southern California. Villains have been trying to knock it over for years, but they get stopped by one of the Lanterns every time. Angar had this plan, had it all worked out to hit it when all three were off in space. And it was going good, for a minute. We had the bank manager, we were getting into the safe… when some guy with a gun decided to be a cowboy. Next thing I knew, Angar was shot in the neck, bleeding on the ground. I... I tried helping him, but then the cops showed up. He... he died in the ambulance, and left me holding the bag." She finished recounting.

"Damn. Ah'm... Ah'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. David was brash, impulsive, and reckless. He's the one who convinced me to do the whole supervillain thing. If anything, that should've been my first clue to what he was like." Mimi finished. "So, I told you my origin story. What's yours?"

"Oh, well uh, it's really nothin' special. Mah pa was never around, and when Ah... I mean, me and Tommy got our powers, we just... did what felt right."

"Heh, having a choice must be nice. Me ending up here is the result of a lifetime of other people's shitty choices, and I 'lash out at the world for that.'" The supervillain finished. "At least, that last part's what Sofen says."

"Yeah, well, I coulda told you that without getting a fancy piece of paper on my wall. My ma used to say that it doesn't matter how bad a hand yer dealt, it's what you do with it that matters.'" 'Tuppence' remarked, and Mimi smirked.

"You know what, Tuppy? I think I like you after all."

Back on the men's wing, Senior, Freeze, Blizzard, Captain Cold, and Tundra we're watching a Fact Channel report.

" _-a fierce battle, Iron Man triumphed over the Melter!"_ The news reported, causing Freeze to look at Senior.

"That's Iron Man accounted for. Meaning we've got tabs on each active Leaguer." Freeze stated.

"What about Red Tornado?" Captain Cold asked, drawing their attention. "I was talking with Chemistro, and he said no one's seen Red Tornado in at least a week."

"And? He's probably got monitor duty or something. Besides, if Tornado does show, we can take him, no sweat." Senior stated, and sighed as he felt a presence approaching him. "Mason, you come over here, I'm feeding you to Desmond!" He shouted, causing Mason to nervously swallow as Blockbuster growled at him.

"F-fine! I don't go where I'm not wanted…"

"Doesn't leave you a whole lot of options, does it?" Tombstone mocked, and as Tinkerer was ridiculed, Connor and Cameron sat alone at their table.

"So uh, how come you ain't sittin' with your pa?" Connor asked, earning a scoff.

"Cause my pa is a manipulative jerk, who only wants me around when he needs me." The young villain answered. "It's how it's always been. He'd go out, knock over a bank, fight Flash or Captain Marvel or whatever, and get put in the slammer. He'd only call us if he needed money on his commissary account or something. Bothered me as a kid, but eventually, I learned to stop trying to live or die over his approval." He explained, causing 'Tommy' to avert his eyes. That sounded nice in theory… "Enough about my crappy old man. Tell me about your sister!" Junior pleaded, causing his cellmate to frown.

"What about her?"

"Dude, she's so hot! I mean you can't see it because you're family, but the whole blonde, killer goth look… man!" He explained. "I look at her, and I think 'that chick gets me.' And in the end, that's all you need. Someone who sees you for the psycho you are, and likes you anyway!"

This sent Connor's mind on to overdrive. Cassie… she'd seen how he was, how he'd stormed off after learning about Kaldur's secret. Yet while the others would have given him a wide berth, she had gone after him, hoping to calm him. Did she…?

"That's it old man!" Before Superboy could think on it any further, Mr. Freeze's filtered voice rang through the room as he slammed his fist on the table, glaring at Senior. "I'm done wasting time! Belle Reve needs a new second in command!" He yelled, decking Senior across the face, knocking him to the ground. He raised his tray, preparing to bring it down on Senior's head…

When his collar activated, causing him to cry out in pain as electricity cursed through him. "This ain't Arkham, Freeze!" Wilcox warned, his finger staying on the remote button. "We don't tolerate drama queens here. Last warning, snowman." The guard warned, and Freeze glared at Wilcox.

"Hrrrn… make your blood freeze in your eAGHHH!" His death threat was cut short as Wilcox pressed the button, sending a second shock that caused freeze to collapse on the spot.

"Damn Gotham villains…" Wilcox muttered, turning to the other guards. "Take his ass to Waller! She'll sort him out good." As the guards collected Freeze, Icicle Senior rose to his feet, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth… and smiling.

A few minutes later, Cameron and 'Tommy' were heading back to their cell when Senior came up behind them, grabbing his son by the arm. "Ow! What the-"

"For once in your life, shut up and listen. It's going down. _Now."_ He stated, causing Junior's eyes to widen.

"But I thought-"

"Stop thinking. There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost." Senior explained, leaning close. "I've got an idea. Get to Wentworth, tell him I'll pay-"

"Uh, 'scuse me. Mind if ah interject?" 'Tommy' spoke up, drawing the duo's attention. "Couldn't help but overhear your… let's call it a 'communication error.'"

"That's what happens when you eavesdrop. Something I'm not real fond of."

"Point is, ah can help!" 'Tommy' stated, tucking his hands in his pocket. "See, I got this mindlink with mah sister."

"You think I'm stupid? I read your trading card, kid. Super strength only, no telepathy."

"Yeah, well, it don't exactly pay to advertise yer stats when they're slapping collars around your neck, does it?" 'Tommy' explained, and Icicle Senior's face seemed to soften from 'distrust' to 'curious.' "See, we're twins. Got this psychic thing in utero. You talk to me, I talk to Sis, Sis talks to Frost. Make sense?" He asked, and Senior narrowed his eyes, running down his options… before he deviously smiled.

"Kid, I like the way you think. Pass this message along: it's going down. Now."

 **Warden's Office**

Waller and Sofen watched as the guards led Freeze in, only for the villain to stop halfway across the office. One of the guards rolled his eyes, shoving Freeze. "Move!" He ordered, only for Freeze to smirk.

"Freeze!" He moves his hand to grab the guard's, and Waller's jaw dropped as ice spread across the guard, encasing him in ice. The smirking scientist turned back to Waller, revealing a sleeve of technology that froze and shattered his handcuffs. "Now, I think a demonstration is in order." As soon as he said that, Waller had pulled out her own remote, attempting to electrocute him. However, just as the collar activated, the dome encasing Freeze's head opened, allowing him to reach in and freeze his collar, shattering it. "Too little, too late!"

"We'll see about that." Waller warmed, standing up. "Voice activation, Waller One! Lockdown!" As soon as she spoke, alarms sounded throughout the prison, as barriers slammed down in every entrance in the prison. Guards ran for the armory, while turrets deployed outside every doorway.

Waller reached into her desk and pulled out a pistol, but just as she pulled the trigger, Freeze encased her arm in ice, suspending the bullet in the ice. "Ngh!"

"Victor, that's enough!" Sofen protested, placing herself between Freeze and Waller. "Let's just calm down and think about what you're doing. Is this what Nora would want?"

"Oh, I've been doing plenty of thinking." The former scientist stated, reaching over and pressing the master control button for the collars.

All throughout the prison, the red lights of the collars shut off, restoring the Metahuman abilities of all who wore them.

A guard's eyes widened as a strong gust of wind knocked a cell door off its hinges, slamming against the wall as Whirlwind emerged. Before Wilcox could react, he heard metal warping as Blockbuster emerged from his own cell, roaring. "Open fire!" At Wilcox's orders, the turrets whirred to life, pelting Blockbuster with bullets. They thudded against his impenetrable skin, but he wasn't held back for long as Mammoth ripped the turret from the ceiling, tossing it through the wall into the control room.

In another area of the cell block, Connor watched as all sorts of meta powers reactivated. The guards were quickly overwhelmed, and Connor heard the sound of something freezing behind him. He turned to see Senior freeze his collar off with his own freeze gauntlet, as Junior's skin turned blue and his arm became encased in a shell of ice. "Dude, your powers are back! Ditch the collar!" Junior suggested.

"Uh, right." Superboy ripped off his collar, doing his best to ignore the pained scream of the guards.

"How's Frost doing?"

On the women's side, Cassie has been changing into the new prison uniform, while her cellmate was reading a book on the top bunk, when she felt her strength return. Brow furrowing in confusion, Cassie looked down to see that her collar had turned off. "What the…?" Before she could wonder any further, she heard screaming from the cell block. She looked up in time to see a guard flung across the walkway, Frost appearing in the doorway.

"Hey blondie, Scream Queen, it's go time!" And with that, Frost was off to go wreak havoc elsewhere in the prison, causing both to sit up.

"The hell is going on?!" Mimi asked, and 'Tuppence' frowned.

"This is it. This is what Frost was planning…"

"The hell are you talking about?!" Mimi asked, when she noticed one important detail. "Wait, what happened to your accent?" She asked, and that's when she started to piece things together. "You... you're not Tuppence Terror, are you?" The villain asked, and Cassie frowned.

"No, I'm not. I'm someone who was sent here to try and stop Frost and her friends from doing whatever it is they were planning."

"Shit, you're a superhero." Mimi cursed out, pacing her cell. "Just my luck. All I wanted to do was keep my head down, serve the rest of my sentence, and put all this shit behind me. I can't even do that…"

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I had to, to find out what Frost and her friends were planning. If they were going to hurt innocent people, me and my people couldn't just let that happen." Cassie stated, balling her hands into a fist as she heard screaming from outside the cell. Mimi frowned, standing in the doorway.

"I knew there was something off about you from the second you walked in. You were just too... nice to be a supervillain. I saw your little tantrum on the news, you should've been the first one swinging when Frost cornered you. You were too... earnest to be in here." The supervillain analyzed, and Cassie frowned.

"Look, I already apologized for lying. And I'm sorry that you ended up here. For what it's worth, I don't think you're a bad person. But if you don't get out of my way, actual bad people are going to hurt a lot of innocent people." Cassie pleaded. "You think Frost wants to meet up with her old friend in a small town in Mexico? I'm guessing they don't call her 'Killer Frost' because she's nice and cuddly."

"Look, I don't give a shit about whatever scheme Frost and the ice villains cooked up. I don't even care why you're here. But... but if I don't stop you, then they start looking at me. They'll start to think I was in on it. And trust me, you don't want to see what happens when the people in here think you're with the capes." The sonic villain retorted, and Cassie sighed.

"Look, Mimi, I don't think you're a bad person. You're just someone who got screwed over by people who didn't care what happened to you." The blonde newbie stated, choosing her words carefully. "You think this was my first choice for my life? A month ago, I thought I was just a regular high school girl, and then I found out that I'm apparently part of some prophecy from some... Asgardian douchebag. But I didn't let it get me down. I did what my mom always told me to do: you look at the hand you're dealt, and you do something with it. All I can do is move forward, and hope that I'm doing the right thing. And if that means going through, then I will." They stared each other down, both anticipating the other's next move... before Mimi sighed.

"... Whatever. You wanna get yourself killed, go ahead. If you make it out, make sure you tell whoever you work for that I wasn't a part of this." The villain stated, and Cassie was about to walk out of the cell... before she turned to her cellmate.

"Remember: you always have a choice." And with that, Cassie was gone, leaving Mimi with her thoughts.

Officer Hart grunted as Titania tossed her to the ground, scurrying away as she looked up to see Titania, Devastation, Frost, and Shimmer circling her. "Please... please don't kill me! I... I have a family!"

"Please, beg some more. It'll make this that much more fun!" Frost taunted, an ice mace encasing her fist. She was about to bring it down on Hart's hand…

When an orange blur flew in and slammed into her back, knocking her into Shimmer. Titania and Devastation looked up to see Wonder Girl, still in her Tuppence disguise, hovering above them. "That's enough! Get back in your cells, now!"

"Well well, looks like Tuppy's got a few surprises up her sleeve." Titania remarked, cracking her knuckles as Devastation rolled her neck.

"Bring it, Blondie. I've been itching for a good fight ever since-"

" _AHHHHHHHHH!"_ A sonic scream cut off Devastation, the blast catching both her and Titania off guard and knocking them back. Cassie's eyes widened, and she turned to see Mimi leaping off the walkway and onto the ground. She had removed her collar, and looked at Hart. "Get out of here. Now."

"T-thank you…" The guard thanked as Wonder Girl touched down on the ground and looked at her squadmate.

"What are you doing?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just thought I'd try and take control of my life for once." The cellmate responded, earning a smile from Cassie.

"That…" Frost's voice groaned out, and the two looked to see the Ice villainess and her henchmen rising to their feet. "...was a very, _very_ big mistake."

"You ready for this?" Wonder Girl asked, and Screaming Mimi scoffed.

"No time like the present to find out."

 **Men's Wing**

Waller grunted as she and Sofen were shoved into a cell with Wilcox and the other guards, Icicle Senior slamming the door shut behind them. "And just like that, the prisoners control the prison." Senior taunted, and Waller just scowled at him.

"Controlling the prison isn't the same as escaping. There's still a few dozen feet of steel, concrete, and adamantium between you and freedom."

"Well, then we'd better get to work, shouldn't we?" Senior responded, and he walked away from the cell towards the center of the wing, past Junior and 'Tommy' to where Count Nefaria was waiting. "All yours, Boss." He stated, and the Count nodded.

"Prisoners of Belle Reve! For too long, we have been forced to endure as those weaker than us impose their outdated laws upon us! The time has come to cast off our shackles, and move towards freedom!" The Count boasted, earning cheers from the prisoners of the men's wing. Content that he had the crowd riled up, the crime lord turned to Senior. "Get to work."

Senior nodded, approaching a wall with Cold, Freeze, Tundra, and Blizzard. They pulled up their sleeves to reveal their gauntlets, pointing them at the wall. They all fired their weapons, five beams of ice colliding with the wall and spreading a wave of cold throughout the whole prison. Once it was encased in ice, they ceased their firing, allowing for Mammoth and Blockbuster to step forward and deliver punches that shook the entire area. Connor frowned as the ice shattered away, taking a portion of the wall with it. "

"Just as we thought. Not enough adamantium to line the entire building." Freeze commented. "At this rate, we should have our way out in about ten, twenty minutes." As soon as he heard that, Connor frowned, composing a quick message.

SB: _Trickshot, hear from Wonder Girl?_

TS: _No, nothing._

SB: _I don't suppose we're getting any back up?_

TS: _Nope. All League members are occupied, and I can't get a hold of anyone from the Team._

"Wonderful…" Superboy muttered out, as Cameron elbowed him.

"Dude, this is history in the making! We're about to be the first cons to ever bust out of the Vault!"

"Hey, Terror!" Senior called out, drawing their attention. "How are the chicks? Everything copacetic over there?"

"Uh, yeah. All according to plan."

"Then stop gawking, and get to work!" The veteran villain instructed.

"We're on it, dad!" Junior piped up, and he lead Tommy away towards the laundry room. "Alright, here's the plan: this is the only place in the prison where the men's wing and the women's wing intersect. We work it from our end, and the girls work it on their end. Eventually, we'll meet up here, and all walk out together. Pretty brilliant, right?"

"Uh, right. Sounds simple enough." Connor agreed, as Junior fired freeze beams that encased the wall. Once his part was done, he stepped back, allowing 'Tommy' to get to work and pummel away at the wall. For now, Superboy had no choice but to play along, forced to wonder about what was happening to Wonder Girl…

Back in the Men's Wing, Waller, Sofen, and the rest of the prison faculty were shivering as the cold spread through the building, something that Tombstone and a man with short brown hair took obvious delight in. "They look a little cold, don't they?" Grant Wilson, AKA Ravager, asked, getting a smirk from Tombstone.

"Hell, I don't blame 'em. Probably colder than an eskimo's asshole in here right now. Of course, not that we'd know. These new prison jumpsuits are awfully warm, on account of the microtech thermal units sown in." Tombstone taunted. "They're keeping us downright toasty."

"Get used to it. When I'm done with all of you, Hell's going to look downright cozy." Waller warned, and Tombstone scowled as he reached in and grabbed Waller by her shirt.

"Well, why don't I send you on ahead of us to make sure?"

"Lonnie, Grant, I want you to calm down and think about this." Sofen spoke up, doing her best to keep from shivering. "T-there's a million ways this whole thing can end! A-a w-woman like Waller is t-the type of hostage that can be invaluable if this all goes south! But that's only if she stays alive!" The psychologist pleaded, and Tombstone's face scrunched up as he glared at Waller.

"Shrink's got a point. You better get this woman a raise, Waller." Tombstone growled, shoving her back to the ground. Sofen bent down, trying to help her up.

"Amanda, are you ok?" Karla asked, and Waller scowled.

"Downright peachy compared to what's going to happen to them when I get out of here…" She growled, and Sofen leaned in close.

"When will the Squad be back?" She whispered, low enough that no one could hear her.

"At least another day. Of all the times for Walker to be gone…" Waller muttered. "Like it or not, all we can do is wait this out." She stated, and Sofen got a dangerous glint in her eye as she looked at Ravager.

"Maybe not…"

The laundry machines shook as Tommy Terror's fists hit the wall, eliminating yet another frozen layer. One more layer gone, one step closer to Cassie. "Weird. We should be about to meet up with them, but I'm not hearing anything from the other side…" Junior stated, and that's when Connor got an idea. He couldn't help Cassie if he had to fight every con in Belle Reve…

"I uh... I just got a message from my sister. She says that the collars are turnin' back on over there!" He lied, causing Junior's eyes to widen.

"Wait, seriously?! But Freeze was supposed to turn off the collars!"

"It must be some sorta backup!"

"Oh crap... That means they can turn back on over here any minute! We gotta tell my dad!"

"Or, and hear me out... this is your chance to show some initiative!" Superboy suggested. "I mean, I don't wanna overstep, considerin' I've only known you for about a day, but I can tell he don't really respect you. If you can keep the collars from comin' back on, then that'll show yer pa you're worthy of respect!" For a second, Connor worried it wasn't going to work... before his cellmate grinned.

"I like the way you think, bro!"

A short while later, the two were approaching the warden's office, which was being guarded by Whirlwind, Mysterio, and Hook. "Freeze said no one goes in." Whirlwind stated, and Junior stepped forward.

"Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?" He asked, but it was clear that Whirlwind wasn't convinced. "C'mon, Dave, just listen and-"

"We don't have time for this!" Superboy cut off, rushing the three. Whirlwind attempted to generate a cyclone to knock him away, but not before Superboy knocked him into the wall. Hook was about to retaliate, before a freeze blast knocked him into the wall and into Whirlwind, encasing both in ice. Mysterio prepared to throw a punch, only for Junior to freeze him first.

"Ugh, this is why you don't leave the important stuff to C-listers…" Junior remarked, turning to his cellmate. "I'll keep watch. You do what you gotta do!"

"Right!" And with that, Tommy disappeared into the office. He wasn't even gone three minutes, as he soon returned. "Alright, let's get going!" WIthout another word, the two headed back to the laundry area… just as the frozen Mysterio's collar turned back on.

 **Men's Wing**

Meanwhile, as all this was happening, Ravager had been assigned to stand guard over the cell with the prison staff. "So, I see you got the most important job. Guarding the suits…" Sofen's voice called out, drawing the mercenary's attention.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you pigs."

"Oh, I'm sure." Karla remarked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "The biggest breakout in history, and you're stuck guarding the staff. I'm sure Slade would love to hear about that." As soon as she said that, Grant's eyes narrowed.

"The hell does that mean?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering aloud. I can't help but think that Senior and the Count would have him right by their side, rather than just guarding a bunch of bureaucrats." And that was it. At the further mention of his father, Ravager opened the door, entering and preparing to backhand Karla…

When Wilcox tackled him. The noise from the ensuing scuffle distracted the ice villains, Senior ceasing his freezing and turning back to the cell.

"The hell…?" Before he could wonder any further, Captain Cold, Blizzard, and Tundra all yelled out in pain as they were shocked by their collars reactivating. Soon, they were followed by Mammoth, Tombstone, Grey Gargoyle, Blockbuster, Gibbon, Vulture... even the Count, who had been preparing to deliver the final punch to the wall of the Vault, was immobilized as his collar switched back on. "No. No no no no no…" he muttered out, spinning back to Freeze. "The hell is going on?! I thought you shut off the collars!"

"I did! Someone must have gone back and turned them on!" Freeze theorized, and Senior began to pace.

"This can't be happening. This is the greatest jailbreak in history!"

"It was. Now it _is_ history." Freeze coldly stated, taking note of a few inmates who had already removed their collars were still standing. "You stay here with them. I'll figure out what's going on."

 **Women's Wing**

Wonder Girl blocked a bunch from Devastation and retaliated with a punch to the large villain's jaw, staggering her. Devastation tried a right hook, but Cassie managed to dodge and deliver a punch to the villainess's gut. "I know those moves!" Devastation growled out, spitting out a bit of blood. "I heard Wonder Bitch got herself a little sidekick. Was looking forward to ripping both of you in two."

"Keep dreaming, Roid Rage." Wonder Girl taunted, rushing Devastation again. Meanwhile, Mimi ducked under an ice blast from Killer Frost, before jumping to the side to avoid a punch from Titania that cracked the pavement. She performed a handspring and landed on her feet, launching a pink sonic blast from her mouth that knocked Titania back. However, it didn't have the same impact it did before, as the red head warrior was prepared for it. She was about to launch an attack…

When the red light of her collar switched back on, causing her to scream as the electricity coursed through her. Devastation followed suit, dropping at Wonder Girl's feet as the rest of the inmates followed suit. "Holy…" Mimi panted out, looking around as the collars activated. "What's…"

"You…" A familiar voice growled out, and they looked to see Killer Frost, her frozen collar in her hands. "You little bitches are done for!" She growled out, and Wonder Girl looked at Screaming Mimi.

"You got energy for one more?"

"At this point, I might as well." Mimi remarked, and Frost grinned as ice caked her hands.

"Bring it."

 **Men's Wing**

Almost there. Connor was almost there. Just a few more punches, and the wall would be gone. And he'd be free to save Cassie, save his friend. His... he didn't have a word for what he felt towards her, but he would worry about that later. For now, he just had to punch and punch and punch…

"The hell is going on in here?!" Senior bellowed out, entering the laundry room with Freeze at his side.

"Whoa, easy, dad. We're almost through!" Junior reassured, but the irate Senior wasn't hearing it.

"Collars are turning on all over the place. The Count and all our muscle is down, and the guys we have left aren't enough to keep the guards under control." Senior stated, and Freeze narrowed his eyes.

"I went to the warden's office. Whirlwind, Mysterio, and Hook's collars turned on _after_ they were frozen." Freeze stated. "Cold and the others were with us, and I doubt that Frost did that. Someone went in there, and someone turned the collars back on."

"No way! Tommy went back, and… turned..." Superboy frowned as Junior trailed off, piecing it together.

"I checked the cameras. The collars are already turning back on in the women's wing… except for Tuppence Terror. Who is currently facing off with Frost." Freeze stated, as Junior turned to 'Tommy.'

"Dude, tell me it's not true." Junior pleaded, and the Kryptonian sighed.

"Alright, here's the deal." He stated... before he kicked a nearby laundry table and launched it to the senior villains. Freeze grunted as he caught it, and both Icicles sneered.

"I knew there was somethin' off about you!" Senior declared, firing an ice blast at Superboy. The disguised hero leapt to the side to avoid the blast, only to wince as ice shards tore his clothes. He saw Junior glaring at him, firing shards of ice at him.

"Dude, I trusted you! I thought we bonded! Is that even your sister?!" Junior asked, as Connor ducked behind a washing machine. Said machine was already being covered in ice, and Superboy's brain scrambled as he searched for a strategy... only to hear the powering up of a weapon. He narrowly dodged Freeze's blast, the ice grazing his shoulder, and decided to try going on offense. Superboy yelled as he delivered a right hook to Freeze's dome, shattering it and knocking him to the ground.

"No, can't survive…!" He gasped out, when an idea occurred to him, aiming his weapon at his head and encasing himself in ice. With Freeze taken care of, Superboy had to turn his attention to the father-son villain duo, who were currently flanking him.

"You always had the worst taste in friends, Junior!" Senior declared, as both of them fired at Superboy. He narrowly dodged the streams, and that's when an idea occurred to Connor, something based on an old movie that Wally and Carter had insisted on showing him. He leapt on top of the machines between the two, and when they aimed their arms to fire at him… Superboy ducked. The streams collided, generating a close range back draft of ice and snow that forced both Icicles to cover their eyes. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Superboy delivered a punch that knocked out Senior, before leaping at Junior and delivering a punch to his face that knocked him out.

With both Icicles knocked out, Superboy turned his attention to the wall. It only took a few more punches to break through, and the first thing that hit him was just how warm it was on this side. This told him that Frost hadn't started freezing the wall, meaning she'd had to have been kept by something. But Connor's relief at that melted into worry, as he remembered what Freeze had said.

"Cassie!" He yelled out, running towards the women's wing. He prepared to barge in, preparing to charge headfirst into battle…

Only to be met with the sight of about a dozen incapacitated female supervillains, and the main attraction? An unconscious Killer Frost punched into the wall, groaning as she dreamt murderous dreams. "Wonder Girl? Wonder Girl?!"

"Hey, over here." A familiar voice called out, and Superboy turned to see Wonder Girl and Screaming Mimi sitting against a wall. Cassie looked none the worse for wear, but Mimi had a few cuts and bruises. "Hey, Superboy. Have fun in prison?"

"Clearly not as much fun as you had." He remarked, and Cassie jerked a thumb to Mimi.

"Oh yeah, this is my cellmate, Mimi. Mimi, this is Superboy."

"Charmed." The villainess greeted, and Superboy actually couldn't help but chuckle. Looks like he had no reason to worry after all.

 **September 28, 08:35 EDT, Mount Justice**

"You two did good work in there." Captain America congratulated the two, who had abandoned their Terror Twins disguise, save for Connor's hair still being blonde. "You two showed some real quick thinking, and were able to stop the breakout before too many people got hurt. Good job."

"Thanks, Cap." Superboy thanked, and Cap couldn't help but smile.

"Superman couldn't make it, but he asked me to pass along his congratulations." Connor's eyes widened at this, before he smiled. Cassie cleared her throat, drawing Steve's attention.

"Uh, Cap? My cellmate, Screaming Mimi, really helped me out. She risked her neck to help me and save the guard, and-"

"And I'll see what we can do." Her mentor's husband reassured, earning a smile from the new hero. A short while later, after some last minute debriefing, Cap had to leave, leaving the two of them alone.

"So, you're still rocking the blonde?" Cassie teased, pointing at Connor's still blonde hair.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm going to have to go out and get some hair dye remover…" He groaned out, earning a giggle from Cassie.

"Well, you don't look half bad in it." She joked, before her smile fell. "Hey, about what you said back there in Sofen's office... you know that we don't expect you to be like Superman, right? I don't know about the others, but I've never really thought of you as 'Superman's clone'. I mean... you're not him. You're Superboy." She reassured, and Connor smiled.

"Thanks. And I don't... I mean, we don't care about all that stuff with Zeus and Loki. I think, even before Hercules dropped out of the sky, we would've met up eventually. He just... helped things along." Connor said, earning a smile from the girl. They stood there for a minute, not saying anything. Just... looking into each other's eyes, feeling a spark of... something.

"I uh... I gotta get home. My mom's probably freaking out."

"Right, right. Tell her I said hi." Connor watched Cassie walk away... and he smiled.

 **Belle Reve**

Sofen was in Waller's office, looking around. She walked in front of the desk, picking up Waller's nameplate... and tossing it in the trash. "A little premature, don't you think?" A male voice asked, and Karla smirked as she turned to Icicle Senior seated in a chair.

"After years of boasting about this place being inescapable, Amanda Waller almost oversaw the biggest jailbreak in history. Needless to say, the prison board has lost faith in her, and will no doubt place her on indefinite leave."

"And after that little stunt with Ravager, you're the guards' favorite. I'm sure they're testifying all about that right now." Senior remarked, as Sofen leaned against the desk.

"Oh, it was nothing special. Just had to poke at his daddy issues enough to get him to do something." She explained, earning a laugh from Senior.

"Slade sure wouldn't have fallen from something like that." The villain laughed, leaning back. "After I left to try and turn off the collars, you rallied the guards and took down the rest of the inmates, stopping my breakout in its tracks. I'm sure the board will be really fond of that, 'Warden Sofen.'"

"Oh, now that has a nice ring to it." She boasted, removing her glasses and letting her hair down. "Wilcox is taking inventory now, and everyone's in their place. Except for our little cosplayers... and the Tinkerer."

"He must have slipped away in the confusion." Senior smugly stated. "It sucks that we got beat, but the main objectives were all achieved. The Tinkerer got away, Waller was removed, and you're now in charge."

"Meaning that I will now be taking Waller's place as not just the Warden, but as the supervisor of Task Force X. Meaning I get the final say in who goes where."

"Speaking of the Squad, I hear the Boy Scout himself was asking around about Screaming Mimi, trying to get her transferred to a different prison. You ain't worried she's gonna blab?" Senior asked, but Sofen just scoffed.

"Ms. Gold may have horrid taste in life decisions, but she's not stupid. She knows that if she breathes a word of the Squad to anyone, her sentence gets doubled. I'll humor Captain America, transfer her to Iron Heights. That should sate him enough to not start sniffing around here."

"Heh, fine by me." Senior stated, standing up. "Anything else you need from me?"

"No, Mr. Mahkent, I don't think I do." Sofen stated, extending her hand. Senior took it, and Sofen smirked. "I'm sure the Light will be most pleased with the results."

 **A/N: You may have noticed that little to no mention was made of Kaldur's conversation. Trust me, that is by design, as this next batch of chapters all take place at the same time. Can't wait for you all to see what we've cooked up for the rest of this miniarc!**


End file.
